


Mysteries at Midnight

by WriterRach



Series: Dancing with Desire [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ballroom AU, F/M, Royalty AU, University AU, aged au, also possible angst, dance au, warnings: stalking; threats; nothing too serious but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 185,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterRach/pseuds/WriterRach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Accident of the Evening.</p><p>With the Parisian Masquerade Ball now behind them, Chat Noir and Ladybug continue to dance together, despite knowing their time is limited.<br/>With Madame Bustier teaching them the tango things are sure to heat up, but with their normal lives beginning to get busier, and their privacy being compromised by a new threat, they are going to have to pull out all the stops to spend more time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

_“So due to the success of the ball, it has been suggested to me to send you two into competition,” Madame Bustier began. “Now, it had crossed my mind after watching you two last week, but I think we will see what you think after today, shall we?”_  
_“Huh?” Adrien managed to articulate._  
_“She’s going to work us pretty hard today,_ chaton _. Madame Bustier wants to see whether we are up for going competition after today.” Ladybug explained with a smile._  
_“Like a trail period?”_  
_“Something like that,” his lady replied before turning to face Madame Bustier._

_*_

_When Madame Bustier was satisfied, she let them have a break, promising them they would have to show her all those moves afterwards to show they understood._  
_“Wow, she really is serious about working us to the bone, huh?” he asked as they drank deeply from their bottles._  
_“She wants us to do well,” Ladybug shrugged. “Plus, she is serious about entering us into competition and well, we need to be pushed to reach that level.”_  
_“Are you saying we aren’t at that level, m’lady?” Adrien asked surprised._  
_“Not for competition, and not for tango,” she told him. “We are both new to this. I’m too scared of tripping over my own two feet and you are distracted,” she added carefully._  
_“Oh but it’s your beauty, m’lady, that distracts me,” he said with a little bow, careful not to spill his drink bottle as he did. She rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her lips._  
_“Come now,_ minou _, it’s time to stop trying to flirt with me and get this right,” she instructed, putting her drink bottle down and waving a finger at him, gesturing for him to follow._  
_Knowing he’d follow her anywhere, Adrien screwed on the lid of his bottle and all but threw it in the direction of his bag before he trotted after her._

 

* * *

 

 

 

So Welcome to the Sequel of Accident of the Evening - _Mysteries at Midnight!_

If You haven't read that first, I would really appreciate if you would because it will help this one make a lot more sense.

Things are about to get super real for these poor babies and it'll get worse before it gets better.

I'm sorry in advance.

I am truly grateful for all the support I have received on Ao3 and Tumblr and can't wait to share this new Miraculous Adventure with you all!


	2. Back to business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday Morning after the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So welcome to Mysteries at Midnight!  
> Thank you for 250 Kudos on Accident of the Evening! (Holy crap we hit 250 way faster than I thought. xD)  
> I'm so excited to share this but this is an official warning, things get weird and my AUs are mixed up so be prepared for ANYTHING

 

Marinette sighed as she stared out the window of her lecture. Normally Madame Bustier’s lecture’s never failed to inspire her, but since the ball two days ago, she found it hard to concentrate on anything but dance.

Her mind kept replaying the moment she danced with Adrien; he had seemed so happy to be with her. With Ladybug, she corrected with a sigh.

Of course after just a week with Adrien and she had kissed him once and almost kissed him a second time. What was she even doing with that boy? He was her celebrity crush and royalty, for god’s sake. She didn’t stand a chance with him… but as Ladybug… Marinette shook her head. She was being ridiculous.

She tried to return her concentration to the lecture but struggled to make out any of the words Madame Bustier articulated. It wasn’t until everyone else got up to leave that she realised that the lecture was over and she didn’t know a single thing that was mentioned.

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, a word, please,” Madame Bustier waved and Marinette nodded, feeling her cheeks turn pink as she packed her books away and scurried down to her professor.

“I understand living a double life can be very difficult, but you must keep on top of your design work. I know how passionate you are about becoming a fashion designer, don’t let Ladybug and Chat Noir interfere with that dream,” Madame Bustier warned and Marinette nodded, apologising for being distracted before scurrying out of class.

“Marinette!” A voice called as she wandered to her usual lunch spot with her friends. The girl turned and felt her cheeks begin to warm up as she saw the sunshine child she had been thinking about all morning.

“A-Adrien, hey,” she stammered, smiling to try and cover her huge obvious crush on the boy. Thankfully he seemed oblivious to her feelings and gave her a friendly smile in return.

“How was class?” he asked as they began to walk in step to their friends.

“I-it was okay. I was daydreaming for most of it, if I’m honest,” she said as she focused straight ahead. “How about you?”

“Honestly, I think I’m still recovering from yesterday,” he smiled. “I ate so many sweets I think I’m still in a sugar coma,” he laughed as they reached Nino and Alya.

Marinette gave a small smile as she sat beside him like they had the week before. Sunday, the day after the ball, Adrien had met her at her place in the morning and they had spent the entire day at her parent’s bakery in town. Her father had taught Adrien a few tricks for Ultimate Mecha Strike III and her mother had insisted they stay for dinner; and of course her parents had practically force-fed them treats from the bakery between meals. Adrien had also gone home with a care pack full of baked delights, much like the one Marinette’s parents gave her each week.

“So, rumour has it that Ladybug and Chat Noir will be dancing again,” Alya revealed in excitement, her hand practically shaking as she poured their drinks.

“It’s no rumour, Alya,” Nino scoffed beside her. “They told you at the ball they would be dancing again.” The boy opened a large packet of chips and set it down beside the cups that Alya had filled with iced tea. He did shoot a small glance to Marinette that went unnoticed by the other two and the girl nodded slightly to him.

Of course, there was also that big secret. Not only was Marinette Ladybug and keeping her identity a secret, but there had been that horribly awkward moment after the Ball where Nino had come to her apartment and found out the truth. He seemed to deal with it well though and he hadn’t told Alya, which Marinette greatly appreciated.

“Oh, Mari, you won’t believe it, but Adrien got to dance with Ladybug,” Alya added after glaring at Nino.

“Oh really?” Marinette asked, trying to be surprised and fighting the blush on her cheeks. Of course she knew. I was all she had been thinking about since.

“Apparently he promised her one before the day,” Alya added carefully.

“W-well, yeah,” Adrien blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “I accidentally interrupted one of her dancing sessions and we got to talking, that’s all,” Adrien stammered out before hurriedly taking a croissant from the box Marinette had produced from her bag.

“That’s what he says,” Alya began but Marinette laughed.

“Alya, come on, cut him some slack. It’s not like he knows her identity or anything,” she said as she picked up her cup. She knew Alya was glaring in annoyance but she couldn’t help but sneak a peek at Adrien who stared at her in confusion, or maybe shock. Had she surprised him? She didn’t normally speak up like that… maybe she was getting too comfortable with her Ladybug side, Marinette reasoned. She shook her head and gave a shrug to her friends.

A small breeze picked up and passed through the group, causing Marinette’s pigtails to tickle her neck and made her shudder.

“Remind me why we are still picnicking instead of chilling in the coffee shop where it’s warm?” Nino asked with a frown as he pulled his hoodie out of his bag and tugged it around him.

“It’s not cold, you wuss.” Alya shook her head. “The sun’s out!”

“It is a little chilly,” Adrien shrugged in his pea-coat.

“Oh come on,” Alya complained. “Mari, help me out,” Alya begged.

Marinette just unzipped her jacket and pulled out one arm to reveal that she was wearing two shirts underneath. “You’re not the only one wearing layers anymore. It is getting cold, Alya. We’re gonna have to move indoors sooner or later.”

“Sonner rather than later,” Nino interjected.

“It did get icy last week,” Adrien added.

“Ugh, fine,” Alya huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and the three friends laughed before falling into comfortable silence while they ate.

“C’mon, I’ll walk you to class, babe,” Nino said to Alya when they had finished eating.

“Oh yeah, sure just leave us to clean up,” Adrien scoffed. Marinette met Nino’s eyes and just nodded.

“It’s fine, off you go,” she smiled at them. Alya looked from her to Nino in confusion before she spoke.

“What do you know?” Alya said, zeroing in on Marinette.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Marinette lied, keeping eye contact so her friend couldn’t tell. Alya narrowed her eyes but grabbed her bag and stood with Nino.

“You are not getting out of this,” Alya warned as they began walking away. Nino just shot Marinette a smile before following his girlfriend.

“What was that about?” Adrien asked after a moment as Marinette began packing up the remnants of their lunch.

“Oh, um, I know Nino has been meaning to talk to Alya and they haven’t really been alone much since Saturday,” Marinette replied as she stacked the plastic cups and put the container which had held the croissants back in her bag.

“Really?” Adrien picked up the plastic cups and scrunched up the empty packet from the chips. “He didn’t say anything to me,” he frowned.

“Don’t think anything of it,” Marinette told him as they stood. “He’s nervous.”  
Marinette watched as Adrien stood beside her and checked around where he had been sitting, causing her to give a small smile before they walked over to the bin and started walking in the direction Alya and Nino had headed.

“I know he has been talking to you a bit lately,” Adrien said, a frown still tugging at his lips as he stared at their feet. “I don’t know why he hasn’t come to me about this.”

“Adrien,” Marinette said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I know Alya, I know how she will react to most situations. I’m sure that’s the reason why,” she told him. She remembered how Nino had said he didn’t feel like Adrien would understand but it wasn’t her place to say that. “If you’re worried why don’t you ask him about it?” Marinette suggested and Adrien nodded.

He held the door open of the studio for her and Marinette nodded thanks as she made her way in, pushing the second door open and taking a deep breath as she tried to put everything else to the back of her mind. It was time to dance.

Marinette made her way to the change rooms and it wasn’t until she was about to go into the area she shared with Alya that she realised there was a presence still behind her.

“Adrien? Don’t you have a shoot or something?” she asked when she saw the blonde boy heading to the change room he had used last week.

“Mari, did you forget already?” he grinned at her. “I told you yesterday.”

“Told me what?” Marinette frowned as she tried to remember every snippet of conversation from the day before.

Adrien laughed. “I got Nathalie to rearrange my schedule so I can take dance lessons too.”

Marinette felt herself blanch. She couldn’t concentrate with him dancing with her, she was sure. And what if she embarrassed herself in front of him… she would die from mortification.

“ _Adrikins_?” a familiar voice almost shrieked. “So it is true! You’re here to dance with me!” Chloé shoved Marinette aside and ran to Adrien, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Chloé was going to be insufferable, Marinette realised as she shook her head, placing her bag down. Though maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing, she reasoned. With Chloé monopolising Adrien, maybe she could actually concentrate on dancing.

Maybe it was a good thing, she nodded to herself.

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien cringed internally and gently pulled away from Chloé.

They hadn’t spoken since the ball when Chloé had revealed that their parents expected them to get married after he was crowned the Prince of Asluicia. He had told her it was a terrible idea and she had gotten upset before turning cold and calculating, telling him no matter what, the wedding would happen and to act like the incident hadn’t happened.

Clearly she was taking that beyond that one night. Adrien tried to be friendly to her and give her a smile but he knew it came out slightly wobbly and definitely forced.

Thankfully at that moment Alya came bounding in with a huge grin and started talking to Marinette, causing enough of a distraction for Adrien to slip into his change room without incident.

“Hey man, you decent?” a familiar voice called and Adrien called out a yes before Nino stepped in.

“Hey,” he said simply.

“Hey. So you decided to come back too, huh?” Adrien asked as he changed his pants. He knew Nino would have turned his back, uncomfortable with Adrien and his ability to just get changed. Too much time modelling, he told him.

“Yeah. It made Alya happy and well, it’s not as lame as I thought,” Nino replied as he too also started changing. Adrien kept his back to the other boy out of curtesy and began folding his jeans to put back in his bag.

“So, um, what was that all about? With Alya, I mean.”

“Oh, yeah, I, um, well, I asked her to move in with me, bro,” Nino said with a small smile and Adrien turned to meet his friend’s eyes.

“Really?” he asked shocked.

“Y-yeah. I realised Saturday that I wanted to be with her for a really long time and it was time for us to move forward,” Nino explained as he shoved his own jeans into his bag and pulled on his new dance shoes.

“Huh,” Adrien replied. “I’m happy for you, dude,” he told him before turning his back to Nino to put his own shoes on.

“Look, Adrien, I know you know I’ve been talking to Marinette and honestly, it’s just because she’s known Alya longest and besides you’ve been really busy with all your modelling and stuff and I didn’t want to bother you with my trivial stuff…” Nino explained but trailed off when Adrien just stared at him.

“Nino, I signed up for it when I became your friend. My whole life was practically void of what you call trivial stuff and I finally get a best friend and he can’t even tell me what’s been going on with him? I’ve got stuff going on, sure, but you’re my friend, Nino.” Adrien sighed and left the change room, walking past Alya and Marinette who were happily talking about Nino’s proposal probably, and past Chloé who waved him over and frowned as he kept going until finally he pressed his back against the far wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

He knew he was sulking and he knew he was being childish, but since finding out he had to move he had already begun to feel distant from everyone and Nino was the one person he was closest too... and he didn’t even know.

“Bonjour class! It’s good to see some new faces after last week,” Madame Bustier grinned as she entered the room. Her eyes scanned the room and stopped on Adrien for a brief moment before she turned her gaze back to the class. He tried to fix his posture, to not look like a petulant child, but he knew he failed. Maybe this was a bad idea, he thought.

“So this week we are moving into the Paso Doble! Paso Doble means ‘double step’ and has a march-like quality to the steps. Now most people don’t know this was originally a dance created in France and then was adopted as part of Spanish culture. Now, I need everyone to line up, boys in one row, girls in another, shortest to tallest please.” She instructed before turning and walking into her small office.

Adrien pushed himself off the wall and tried to find his place in the line. He saw Rose at the end of the girl’s line and a girl with dark purple hair at the opposite end, the other girls spread out between them. Marinette and Alya stood together, still chattering quietly and Nino stood behind Alya and Sean behind Marinette. Adrien stood beside Sean and felt the boy stiffen beside him but tried to ignore it. He saw Chloé analyse the line and then sidle up in front of him beside Marinette. Marinette glanced at the girl but ignored her, her attention returning to the instructor who had now come back out of her office.

“Alright class,” Madame Bustier began as she scanned the line. “Mademoiselle Bourgeois, what are doing?”

“What? I’m in line,” the blonde girl crossed her arms over her chest.

“Chloé,” Madame Bustier sighed. “You need to move to the other side of Alya. Lila needs to take your place.” Madame Bustier pointed to the girl beside Chloé, who had brown hair and almond shaped eyes.

“Move, short stuff,” Lila said with a grin and Adrien could see Chloé fume.

“I will not! We are the same height!” Chloé cried in outrage, waving her hand above her head to indicate she was the same height as Adrien, despite the fact she wasn’t.

“Chloé, come on,” he said calmly. “Height is important with the Paso Doble. It can throw off the movements,” he explained but she just scowled.

“Daddy will hear about this,” she fumed as she stormed to the spot Madame Bustier had indicated. Lila slid into her place and shot Adrien a wink before facing the front.

“Now,” Madame Bustier sighed. “Girls will turn to face the boys when we begin. We are going to work in a line today. Now as I said, the steps follow a marching beat. Marinette, Sean, come to the front please.” Adrien watched the two do as they were told and he felt something inside of him shift uncomfortably but shook his head.

“Take your closed position please,” Madame Bustier instructed. “Now step, one, two, three, four.” She counted and Marinette and Sean followed, stepping on the balls of their feet in time with the count. “ _Bien joue_ , now everyone, take your positions,” Madame Bustier instructed.

Lila turned to Adrien and he noticed she had two small plaits at the front of her hair. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder as instructed. He took the other and they began stepping with the class as Madame Bustier called out the counts.

When Madame Bustier was satisfied she took a moment to go fiddle with the stereo so they would be able to work with a beat.

“So, you’re Adrien Agreste,” Lila said when everyone else fell into quiet chatter. “I’m surprised we haven’t run into each other before this. I’m Lila Rossi, I’m an exchange student from Italy.”

“Nice to meet you,” Adrien said politely, trying to ignore the glaring from Chloé.

“My parents were close friends to Jagged Stone, I’m a child of fame, just like you,” she told him.

“Were?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“They passed away a few years ago. I spent a lot of time travelling before I decided to study.”

“What’s your major?” Adrien asked before he saw Madame Bustier return from her office area with the remote in her hand. Lila’s answer was drowned out by [the heavy beat echoing through the stereo](https://youtu.be/WGt-8adyabk).

Adrien was frozen for a moment, confused as to why Madame Bustier would be playing such a heavy song. It was similar to Jagged Stone’s style and he couldn’t help but shoot a glance to Marinette who was smiling at Sean and already stepping to the beat as they had before.

Adrien shook himself and began the steps, trying to keep in time and finding it relatively easy, despite Lila’s hands moving over his shoulders. The music cut off abruptly before the chorus could begin and Adrien dropped Lila’s hands, looking at Madame Bustier.

“Well done class. Now we’re going to work on travelling.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so I'm trialling out a new thing where because these stories are very audio-centric, I've hyperlinked the songs when they are mentioned.  
> SO hopefully that works out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! New chapter soon!  
> Allons-y!


	3. Secret Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette releases her fury  
> and  
> Chat Noir and Ladybug meet up

 

Marinette watched Adrien try to detangle himself from Lila, only to be caught by Chloé and practically dragged to her change room. Marinette wasn’t sure of Lila. She was still a new student, only around for a few weeks and seemed to tell a lot of stories to make boys in the class like her.

“Ugh, I hate that Lila girl,” Juleka muttered as she and Rose joined Marinette and Alya as they took their time heading to the change rooms.

“Poor Adrien,” Rose sighed. “You know she told me she and Prince Ali are practically BFFs and he took her for a trip on his plane?”

“Wow really?” Alya asked in surprise.

“Well, yeah, but when I asked him about it, he said he didn’t know her.”

“Wait, you know Prince Ali?” Alya asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, don’t you remember when she got all fluttery two years ago and brought that bottle of perfume to class?” Juleka asked

“You mean the University open day?” Alya asked.

“Yeah,” Rose replied sadly. “Madame Mendeliev wasn’t too happy about it,” she sighed.

“I remember,” Marinette replied, placing a hand on Rose’s shoulder.

“So she told a lie, so what?” Alya asked with a shrug.

“Alya,” Marinette said in shock. “Liars are the worst type of people,” she said with a frown.

“She told me she knows Ladybug,” Juleka interrupted and Marinette froze. “I mean, I don’t know if it’s true, but she said it. She said they’re like BFFs or something,” the girl shrugged. Alya’s mouth was wide open and Marinette was still frozen but the other two girls didn’t seem to notice as they made their way to the change rooms to head off.

“Can you believe that?” Marinette squeaked after she had contained her rage. How dare Lila rope Ladybug into her lies in order to make people like her.

“I know,” Alya replied. “I’m gonna get an interview with her!” the girl cried before darting off to get the attention of Lila before she managed to leave.

Marinette growled quietly but made her way to the change room and changed, pulling on her jacket and doing up boots before taking a deep breath.

“Are you okay, Mari?”

“Adrien?” she asked as she opened her eyes. “Y-yeah, I’m fine,” she told him. “What about you?”

“Huh?”

“I saw you sulking before class, I mean, you looked upset. D-did you talk to Nino?” she stammered. She shouldn’t have been so rude, she thought but he just gave a small smile.

“You saw me sulking, did you?”

“Well, yeah. Kinda hard to miss,” she said as she looked down at her hands which gripped her bag tightly. “Are you okay?”

“I haven’t told Nino,” he said quietly. “You… you’re the only one who knows… about, well,” he trailed off but she nodded. She did know. In six months he would twenty-one and crowned a prince before moving to Asluicia. She tried not to think about it too much, knowing if she did, she’d probably end up a depressed lump on her marshmallow couch.

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

“He said he thinks his problems are trivial,” Adrien sighed.

“Well, I’m sorry, but in comparison yours are a little higher on the problem scale,” Marinette told him.

“It’s not just that, though.” Adrien sighed, pulling away from her a little and she frowned. He didn’t normally pull away, especially when he was conflicted.

“Adrien, what’s wrong? Do you want to talk about it? We can get a coffee?” she offered by Adrien shook his head and fell silent as Chloé walked past.

“I’ll see you tomorrow _Adrikins_ ,” she blew him a kiss and he didn’t even react. Something was definitely wrong, Marinette thought.

“Adrien… did something happen on Saturday?”

“Mari! Adrien! Come on,” Nino called and the blond boy obeyed, not saying a word to her as he did. Marinette frowned and bit her bottom lip before she followed.

“Where’s Alya?” Marinette heard Adrien ask as the three of them began walking out towards the car park.

“Talking to Lila,” she mumbled in reply.

“Oh, why?”

“Apparently she and Ladybug are like this,” Marinette lifted her hand to show her two fingers crossed over each other. She saw Adrien’s eyes widen and tried not to react.

“Of course Alya would go after that,” Nino shook his head. “She’s obsessed with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Well, she’s obsessed with revealing their true identities,” Nino corrected as they reached his car. He threw his bag in and offered it for Marinette to do the same but she shook her head.

“Well, if she’s gone for a bit,” Marinette took in a deep breath. “Adrien you need to tell Nino,” she said quickly and both boys stared at her in shock.

“What?” he gaped.

“What?” Nino asked. “Tell me what?”

Marinette saw Adrien’s eyes pleading her to undo it, but she shook her head at him.

“Adrien is moving in six months. Just after his birthday,” she said and she saw Adrien freeze and Nino’s jaw drop.

“Wh-what? Why?” Nino looked at his blond friend, pushing his glasses up his nose as he did.

“His father is making him relocate,” Marinette answered for him.

“Dude,” Nino said quietly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were busy, and you were only really talking to Marinette and you were having issues with Alya and-”

“You idiot,” Nino interrupted. “Just because I’ve got my problems doesn’t mean I’m not there for you.”

“Are you kidding? That’s literally what I just tried to tell you in there!” Adrien scoffed and Marinette stifled giggles.

“Dude, you should have told me. We are going to have to party every weekend until you leave. Mari, you know Ladybug, right?” he said, looking at her.

“Wh-um, yeah,” she replied, carefully.

“You need to invite her out this weekend. We are going to party Adrien’s problems away,” Nino exclaimed and Adrien laughed, gently pushing his friend’s hand off his shoulder.

“Nino, I couldn’t. I don’t even know if I can make it, my schedule is still pretty hectic,” Adrien explained. Marinette could see that he seemed calmer now, his shoulders weren’t as tense. There was something about how he had been all riled up that reminded her of someone else.

“Okay, so you guys aren’t going to believe this!” Alya burst as she came rushing up to them, still in her dance clothes despite changing her shoes. “Lila and Ladybug went to school together!”

Marinette had to stop herself from snorting.

“Really?” Adrien asked. Nino just glanced at Marinette.

“Yeah and it was Lila’s idea for her to become Ladybug to further her dance career!” Alya exclaimed.

“What?” Marinette asked. “That doesn’t sound like the Ladybug I know,” she said carefully.

“Well, really Marinette, all you know is whatever Ladybug has told you,” Alya said slowly. “Lila says Ladybug has always been a bit shy but dance is her passion and she wants nothing more than to be a star.”

“Alya…” Nino began but he was cut off.

“All _you_ know is what Lila told you! I’m sorry but I’ve met Ladybug and that doesn’t fit who she is,” Marinette snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Marinette, I’ve met her too,” Alya said, putting a hand on her hip and narrowing her eyes. “I’ve seen her dance and it _is_ her passion.”

“Are you seriously taking Lila’s word for this? You know she’s lied before,” Marinette asked in disbelief. She knew Adrien was staring from her to Alya and back as if it was a tennis match, and she knew Nino stared at her every time Alya spoke, reverse of Adrien.

“Come on Marinette, why are you taking this to heart? It’s just Ladybug. It’s not like you’re her or anything,” Alya rolled her eyes and Marinette could have sworn she heard Nino suck in a breath.

“No, you know what Alya? It’s not about that. I can’t… I can’t talk to you about this. I’m going home,” she said stiffly before turning and walking away from them.

No-one made a move to follow her, and no one called out to her. She had a feeling Nino might have wanted to, but he needed to be there for Alya to save face and to keep the truth a secret. She felt adrenaline running through her. How could Alya do that to her? Just take someone else’s word? A Liar’s word, she fumed.

When she reached the edge of campus, Marinette slipped into some bathrooms in the nearest building and changed back into her dance clothes, swapping her jacket for a sweater and thankful she had plain jeans on. She pulled on her familiar red mask and tugged her hair into a tight bun before storming back the way she had come, making a bee-line for the studio.

“Ladybug!” A familiar voice called. Marinette halted and saw Chloé come up to her, her phone in hand and the camera app open.

“Chloé?”

“Can I just have a selfie with you? I didn’t get the chance at the ball and I didn’t know when you’d show up next,” Chloé said, pausing briefly to snap the shot. Marinette saw she had pulled a face but Chloé didn’t care. “We have to hang out some time, get a coffee or whatever,” she babbled with a huge smile.

“Um, sure, can you excuse me?”

“Oh! You’re off to dance, right? Fantastic. Okay, I’ll leave you too it but we must catch up later,” she said, waving her arm around before air-kissing Ladybug’s cheeks and sauntering off. She was frozen for a moment before her body seemed to reanimate and she was able to enter the now empty studio.

With a sigh she locked the studio doors and dropped her bag by the stereo before she plugged in her phone.[ It didn’t take long to find a good song](https://youtu.be/e_S9VvJM1PI) before she walked to the centre of the floor. Even though she preferred ballroom, Marinette would occasionally let loose to other music. This was one of those times as she could feel her adrenaline still circling her limbs… she just had to move. As the song built up, she paced in the room, bouncing on her toes and throwing her arms out to her side on strong beats as she prepared herself.

She jumped out in a star shape as the chorus echoed around her and began moving her body to the aggressive guitar rhythms and heavy drum beats. She wasn’t sure what she was doing, she just needed to move. She felt weightless as she leapt around the room before twirling in a terrible pirouette in front of the mirror. Marinette flung her body around the room, eager to get the pent up emotion out of her body.

When the song ended she fell into a ball in the centre of the studio as her chest heaved.

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien was surprised when his phone got a notification from Alya. It was unusual for her to update the Ladyblog without any actual Ladybug sightings but he scrolled through anyway, stopping on the newest video.

It was Ladybug and she was dancing like her life depended on it. She threw herself around the room, into spins and leaps, pushing herself as she danced without restrictions. She was raw and it reminded him of the way he had seen her face shine with sweat the week before. He knew it wouldn’t be the last time, but the way she moved, he wondered if it was the first time she pushed herself like that. She was usually so refined, so careful about her moves, but this, this was different, this was unscripted, almost careless.

The video ended with her in a ball on the floor, her back heaving with each breath and Adrien was able to read the text beneath the video.

 **Submitted by VixenVolpina**.

Who was that, he wondered and how did they get this footage of Ladybug. _When_ did they get the footage of Ladybug? Had it been earlier, when he had been at yet another photoshoot? Or had it been taken the day before?

Adrien sighed as he flopped into the nearest chair, Plagg meowed and wound his way around his legs. He picked up the cat and idly scratched behind his friend’s ears as he watched the photographers begin to pack up the equipment. The sun was almost set and the day was turning cold without the sun to keep the warmth.

The photographers had requested an animal for shooting and instead of them having to find one, Nathalie had suggested Plagg. Of course, he was disinterested for most of it but all Adrien had to do was pull some cheese-flavoured treats from his bag and the cat cooperated. The use of an animal however, seemed to drain away a lot of the photographer’s patience and so the shoot had wrapped up before schedule.

With a sigh Adrien put Plagg into his carrier and stretched his back before looking at the video post once again.

Did Ladybug even know she had been recorded? He watched the video again and noticed a reflection of the phone. The studio doors were shut… and probably locked if this person was outside. He sighed.

Poor Ladybug, he thought. He was used to the spotlight, to being careful everywhere he went in lieu of crazy fans; but she wasn’t. He knew she wasn’t, her discomfort at being recognised was clear indication, let alone the fact she wore her mask so diligently.

A car beeped and Adrien saw Gideon waving at him from across the street. He picked up the cat carrier and his bag, said goodbye to the photographers and made his way to the car.

“Where to Adrien?” Gideon asked as the boy slumped into the back seat.

“Home, but then I might go out,” he added with a shrug. “But I’ll walk, I won’t need a lift,” he added.

Gideon glanced his way, but didn’t say anything and Adrien just stared out the window during the trip. He need to get out for a bit, he decided. His friend was right despite not knowing the whole story. Adrien was being weighed down with the stress of the coronation and the impending doom of the marriage to Chloé, but he had time. He had six months of being free, six months of being Chat Noir and that meant six months with his Ladybug. He pulled out his phone and typed in the chat passcode.

Spotson23

He wasn’t surprised that she wasn’t online, she probably had a normal account as well like he did; but that didn’t stop him from tapping away at the screen, asking to meet with her tonight.

He stuffed his phone into his pocket and carried Plagg upstairs, feeding him his camembert chicken combination and then having a shower. When he was out, he checked his phone and to his surprise Ladybug had replied, only requesting they meet in private and not at the club like he had suggested. He typed back his response and then threw his phone onto his bed as he got changed. Once dressed all in black, he opened his closet to reveal the garment bag Marinette had given him on Saturday and took out his mask and clip in ears. He considered detaching the tail but thought it a bit much for a midnight rendezvous. He then tugged a black sweater and his hoodie from their hangers and pulled them on. After checking his reflection and deciding on adding a touch of eyeliner, he slid his mask in place and tousled his hair around the clips.

“Don’t wait up,” he called to his feline friend.

Glad he layered up, Adrien made his way towards the University campus, hands shoved so deeply into his pockets he was sure he would put his fists through them. It was eerie walking through campus at night with the small amount of moonlight and the dull lamps lighting the path.

He only heard his footsteps, but when he reached the back of the studio, he heard music and a small smile broke out on his face. He crept through the back entrance, feeing a strange sense of comfort as he got closer to the light and music.

“Are you trying to creep up on me, Kitty cat?”

His scarlet lady was leaning against the locked half of the door and he let out a rather girlish squeal of surprise, causing her to smirk. Her mask sat over her eyes with its regular precision but her eyes were lined like his, the gel liner smudged to give her a sultry look and her hair wasn’t in its tight bun, but a loose ponytail with strands framing her face.

“N-No,” he stammered as he recovered.

“I hope not. You may be slick, but I’m smart,” she chided as she walked to the centre of the room. She was wearing a red tank top and dark yoga pants with her trademark red and black dance heels. His eyes were locked onto her, there was something different about her but he wasn’t sure what it was. He swallowed hard.

“So, m’lady,” Chat managed to speak and she turned to meet his eyes.

“So, Chat,” she replied.

“I, um, I saw that video of you,” he said, clearing his throat as he slowly made his way to her. She frowned and he immediately regretted speaking but he continued. “You sure are full of surprises.”

“I was stressed,” she shrugged. “Someone was _bug_ ging me,” she added with a glance at him.

Adrien finally reached her and he could smell it. There was something sweet on her breath, but it was wrong somehow.

“M’lady, have you been drinking?” he asked in surprise.

“Now, now, Kitty. I only had one. Just enough to get me _buzz_ ed,” she gave a small giggle and twirled around in front of him. He wasn’t sure how to react to her like this.  
“Do you want to talk about what happened?” he asked. But she scoffed and shook her head.

“I wanna dance,” she said taking his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another hyperlinked song :)  
> There will be three in the next chapter so hopefully that goes well. :)


	4. Dance the night away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of many midnight encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg 50 Kudos. Thank you!

The minute she got the notification from the Ladyblog and saw what it held, Marinette wanted to be sick. She was so angry at the invasion of privacy after a day of lies and betrayal, that it wasn’t until she had almost finished her first drink that she began to feel calmer.

Of course, that was how celebrities felt all the time, but Ladybug was no celebrity and Marinette definitely was not. How did they deal with the attention and the lies? she wondered as she topped up her drink and then put the alcohol back in the cabinet.

She had stared at the wallpaper until she saw the patterns begin to move and then she had started rummaging through her closet out of boredom. When Chat had messaged her, she had felt relief at the chance to get out of the house, but she hadn’t wanted to go someplace crowded; no, she wanted space to move, to feel everything and nothing.

Madame Bustier had told her where the spare key was the year before when she had trouble learning certain steps and wanted to practise on weekends, so it felt natural for her to head there. She threw her hoodie to the floor beside the mirror and left her bag by the door before putting some music on and moving around the room.

And now Chat was here, wondering about her alcohol intake and worrying about her with those green kitten eyes. But telling him meant revealing what she knew about Lila and how she knew about Lila and that was not a can of worms she wanted open.

“Dance with me,” she said as she tugged him to the centre of the room.

“Ladybug, I-” Chat began but she shooshed him, stepping close to him and holding one of his hands in hers before perching the other on his shoulder and began stepping in fours.

“C’mon, I know you were in the class today. You learnt the Paso Doble steps,” she told him, nudging his feet with her own. He blinked in surprise but began to step to the beat of the song.

“Y-You knew I was in the class?” he gulped. “How?”

“Madame Bustier got the class to pair up,” she shrugged as she took herself into an underarm turn that didn’t fit the style. “And, well, she told me,” Ladybug added as they began to move again.

“She told you?” he gawked and she pulled away annoyed.

“Yes. She told me Chat Noir was part of the dance class, I don’t know your identity or anything,” she scoffed uncharacteristically and then made her way to the music, muttering about how it wasn’t fitting. She sifted through the tracks on her iPod and chose one she knew would get her frustrations out. Jagged Stone was always good for that.

“C’mon, you wanted to get out of the house, you wanted to meet with me, and we dance,” she said as she skipped back to him, taking his hands and spinning them both in an awkward turn.

“Ladybug, please,” he said, pulling away and moving to the stereo to change it to something else. He chose[ a slower song](https://youtu.be/Svfd999aej8) but Ladybug frowned and walked over to him, trying to swipe the player from his hands.

They struggled for a few moments, he lifted it above his head with one hand and used the other to fend off her hands before she eventually groaned and gave up. Marinette knew she was being a little strange, her actions very unfamiliar, but she couldn’t help but be hurt that he didn’t understand that she needed to get away from reality for a bit.

She walked to the centre of the room and sat on the floor, curling herself up as the piano echoed around her and the lyrics pierced through the distractive armour she was wearing. She felt Chat come and sit beside her quietly, his eyes on her.

“I thought you’d get it,” she mumbled into her arms.

“Get what? Distracting yourself by drinking? M’lady, please, if I drank every time I had problems I’d always be wasted,” he gave a small smile, trying to cheer her up but she just sighed.

“I know that video was filmed without you knowing,” he said after a moment.

“Huh?” she said, looking up at him. He was looking at his hands, twisting them painfully as he spoke.

“You were supposed to be dancing in private,” he said. “You weren’t supposed to be filmed.”

She took a deep breath and put her hand on his to stop the twisting of his fingers, but they turned into fists beneath her touch. “You shouldn’t have… I mean, it was wrong for someone to-”

“Chat,” she said quietly but when he met her eyes she wasn’t sure what she should say. “Thank you,” managed to get out.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked carefully.

“About the video?” she asked confused, looking up at the roof and letting her body fall back.

“Sure, if you want,” he said as he laid beside her, staring at the ceiling. “Oh we could talk about what lead you to dance like that? You don’t strike me as a contemporary kinda girl,” he added with a smile.

“I was upset, I guess,” she said with a sigh, turning her head to see his was a respectable distance from hers. “I found out something that made me mad and my friend wouldn’t back me up,” she sighed as she replayed the argument with Alya. She knew it was small and they’d faced bigger things before, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of betrayal.

“Friends can be frustrating,” Chat nodded. “But if you’ve been friends a long time it comes with the territory. I’ve had some, er, communication issues with my best friend lately too. It’s tricky, but you have to talk it out,” he told her and she nodded, her mind going back to Nino and Adrien.

“So, your turn,” she said, rolling to her side and propping herself on her elbow.

“My turn?” he asked, shuffling to see her better.

“Why did you need to sneak out?”

“Ladybug,” he snorted. “I am a grown man. I don’t have to sneak out,” he told her and she just quirked an eyebrow.

“Your family is forcing you to relocate, clearly they have some sort of control over you and your living arrangements,” she told him and he sighed.

“You are awfully perceptive, m’lady,” he said, rolling to his side and mimicking her position.

“I just listen,” she told him. “Now, c’mon, spill. Was it your issues with your friend?”

“Not that friend,” he said, looking at their hands bracing themselves in between them.

“You have more than one?” she gasped with a smile and he pushed her shoulder gently but laughed.

“Well, she’s a childhood friend. Our parents are close and she gave me some news I don’t know how to deal with, so I’m avoiding her,” he sighed, looking back at their hands and she frowned.

“You really are unlucky aren’t you?” she said after a moment as she tapped his fingers.

“You balance me out,” he smiled and she rolled her eyes, feeling somewhat normal again.

Marinette stood, holding her hand out to him which he took but he stayed close to her, hand still holding hers. The music had changed, [a song Marinette tended to save for her breakdowns where she wanted to escape](https://youtu.be/58TBZnvyGwQ); but now… it felt right. She lifted her arm to Chat’s shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist before they began stepping to the music.

It wasn’t a waltz, or any other dance she knew, they just moved in time with the music and he spun her and they moved as one in a neat little circle where they had been lying moment before. Marinette felt like they could have been flying as the music played around her, it was so… nice. That was the only word she could think of. It was oddly comforting, having a friend dance with her to a song that usually helped spur her 3am breakdowns – the ones when the world just felt too heavy. The song ended and he smiled at her, something soft in his eyes behind the mask.

[The next song began to play without missing a beat](https://youtu.be/czb_CZfWko8) and Marinette smirked as it began quietly but she knew what it was. She stepped away from him and began to dance as she had earlier to the beat as it picked up. It was a little harder in her dance shoes, but she moved without hurting herself. She moved around the room, letting her body just move to the music. She swayed her hips, rolled her arms, lifted her legs and just _moved_. She stopped after the chorus and looked at Chat with a small smile. Her smile fell as she did not expect what happened next.

Chat began to move, seemingly familiar with the song cover as he hit all the beats without fail. He was a little less contemporary and a little more hip-hop but it worked for him. He saw her surprised expression and gave a cocky grin as he did a little spin and a backflip.

“Oh, it’s on.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Chat Noir and Ladybug danced together to the rest of the song. The rock beat to the pop song encouraged something within them and they both moved freely to the rhythm before they ended up moving together in beat. Adrien couldn’t believe how well she moved with such little training in the genre. Ladybug was an enigma, he was sure.

He pulled her close as the final lyrics were sung, but she took his hand and spun herself out after the song was finalised with a final few guitar chords.

“Have you taken lessons?” he asked her as they shared a water bottle, both breathing kind of heavily.

“Not professionally. I have a friend who likes to go to this club and I learnt some stuff from the dancers there,” she smiled. “But well, doesn’t dancing come from the heart anyway?”

Adrien couldn’t help but feel his heart swell towards this girl. Of course dance came from the heart, but the brain had to outsource the job and for some people, well, it looked like they just bought their bodies. But Ladybug, she knew how to work her limbs into art.

“Do you take lessons?” she asked and he opened his mouth but she interrupted. “Apart from the ones you take with me.”

He smiled at her and shook his head. “Before last week, I hadn’t danced for a while.”

“And what does a while constitute?” she asked curiously, blue eyes searching.

“I dunno, like four years?” he shrugged, he really wasn’t sure. He had tried to convince his father to let him take lessons when he was fifteen, but when his father had found it wasn’t ballroom or ‘dignified’ dance as he called it, Adrien had been pulled out.

“Don’t be fooled though, I can still _school_ you,” he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

“Double pun, really?”

“Aww, Ladybug from like half an hour ago would have loved it.” Adrien gave an exaggerated sigh but smiled nonetheless.

“Half an hour? How long have we been here?” she asked and Adrien pulled his phone from his pocket.

“Oh wow, it’s half past one,” he said and her eyes practically bulged out of her head.

“Half past one _in the morning_?” she squeaked. “Chat, we have class at 11.”

“So?” he asked but he knew where she was getting. They had to go home and he needed to try and sleep before his morning’s audition for some advertising commercial.

“Chat, we have to go home. We need sleep,” Ladybug said, retrieving her iPod from the stereo. “We have to be back here in like nine and a half hours, and that’s if we don’t have morning classes,” she added as she picked up her jacket from the floor and zipped it back around her.

“Well, I don’t have a morning class, do you?” he asked desperately hoping for more time together.

“No, but I missed yesterday’s class,” she told him. “So I need to come back tomorrow, well, I guess, this morning to get the notes.” She had changed her shoes now and he was frowning, he didn’t want her to go, not after he had just begun to learn more about her.

“Ladybug, please,” he said and she froze, meeting his eyes. “At least let me walk you home.”

“Chat,” she shook her head and turned on her phone’s flash to use as a torch before she turned the lights off and made her way towards him.

“It’s not safe for a girl to be walking alone at night,” he insisted and as soon as he said it he mentally face-palmed. “Not that you can’t take care of yourself,” he began but he saw her shake her head in the light and just walk with him out the back entrance.

“Chat, I appreciate the offer, but you know I wear this mask for a reason,” she told him as they walked the hallway to the lit up green EXIT sign.

“Well, at least let me walk you half way?” he insisted but she shook her head and he tried not to curse.

“How about to the edge of campus, since you obviously care so much,” she said, but it wasn’t unkind and he pounced on it.

“Deal!” he cried before she had even finished and she gave a small giggle after staring at him in surprise.

They stepped out into the cool night air and Adrien was thankful the moon was out with very few clouds. Ladybug turned off her phone’s light and they began walking towards the edge of campus she normally left from.

“Ladybug-”

“We should do this again,” she said and he lost what he was going to say to her. “Only maybe not so late,” she added sheepishly.

“I-I’d love that,” Adrien felt his cheeks stretch into a Cheshire grin. “Just, please try and remain sober, it is a school night,” he teased.

“Oh come on, it was two drinks,” she shook her head and Adrien couldn’t help but notice how the moonlight bounced off her hair making it look otherworldly blue to match her eyes.

“Ladybug, you were making puns,” he said, meeting her eyes playfully. “And without prompting, might I add.”

“Oh my god, you’re right,” Ladybug said, putting a hand to her lips. “I turn into _you_ when I drink. We don’t want that,” she added shaking her head. Adrien looked at her in shock, only to see a smile as she dropped her hand. He rolled his eyes.

“I’m not saying we shouldn’t drink together, Bugaboo, I’m saying not on a school night.”

“Drink together?” she asked, her eyes questioning. Adrien was a little distracted by the way she hadn’t protested to being called Bugaboo, but recovered.

“Well yeah, next time, send me a message and we can drink and make stupid puns together,” he said with a smile and she gave a smile back.

“I think I might,” she said quietly as they reached the edge of campus. “Well, goodnight, Chat Noir,” she said, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

Adrien managed to catch one before it was buried and bowed, placing a kiss to her fingers.

“Please message me when you get home, just so I know you’re safe,” he said, meeting her eyes and she seemed surprised but nodded in agreement as long as he promised the same, which he did.

“Goodnight, m’lady,” he bid and he watched her until she turned a corner and disappeared. With a sigh, Adrien turned and began making his own way home. It wasn’t too much out of his way from where they had exited and vaguely he wondered if he could convince Gideon to let him walk to campus in the mornings so he could take this route and see if he could find his lady.

He turned down a dark alley and shook his head. That wouldn’t be able to happen, he had shoots or auditions scheduled almost every morning and usually they took him all over town. He would probably miss her walking to campus almost every day, he didn’t even know what time she left in the mornings. But he knew she didn’t have early classes on Tuesdays… at least not normally.

Adrien was only a block or two from his house now and decided not to remove the mask. He left with it on, he’d return with it on. Plus, if Gideon was watching, like he normally did, he’d would be waiting for the masked kid to return before he left for the night. Adrien tried not to wince as he thought about how exhausted the driver might be from watching over him all the time.

His mind went over the night’s events and took the time to turn over all he had learned about Ladybug so far. She liked video games, dancing was her passion, she didn’t drink often and she had a best friend who liked to hang out at one of the local clubs. He leant against a lamp post across the street from his apartment as his phone vibrated in his hand.

**[Ladybug:] I’m home safe and sound Chat.**

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief and saw his breath appear in a little mist in front of him before smiling slightly and tapping away at his phone.

**[ChatNoir:] I’m just across the street from my place, m’lady.**

Adrien hit send and crossed the street, embracing the almost stale warmth of the lobby before making his way up stairs, removing the mask as he did so.

Honestly, Adrien knew his father would be pissed if he found out Adrien had snuck out, or that he was Chat Noir, or that he was planning on stretching his double life as much as he could in order to actually live.

**[Ladybug:] Thank you for tonight.**

Adrien gave a small smile as he unlocked his front door and went inside, closing and locking it quietly. Maybe he did feel like he had to sneak out, he realised after tiptoeing through to his room without turning on any lights.

**[ChatNoir:] Anytime, Ladybug.**

He followed it with a heart-eyed cat emoji and took a quick shower, letting the warm water calm him enough for sleep. When he got out, he pulled on his track pants and a black shirt before crawling onto his bed, his fingers scooping up his phone as he went. He wasn’t even sure if he would be able to sleep, he thought as he plugged his phone into charge. A little red notification button appeared and he was suddenly very sure he would be able to rest, and rest easy.

**[Ladybug:] Goodnight Chat. Sweet dreams.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes three song links this time, but I hope they work, I really enjoyed listening to them and incorporating how it reflected on their moods and actions.  
> Also, I tweaked a John Mulaney quote because it's one of my favourites and i felt it was pretty accurate.


	5. Friends and Dance Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya talk things out and Chat and Ladybug learn the Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special update because Accident of the Evening reached 300 Kudos!

Marinette was hunched in a corner of the library, sketch book in her lap, open fashion magazines and books around her and her notepad was still blank in front of her. Madame Bustier had explained that the next assignment was a theory assignment and required an essay, but the students were free to choose the topic of the paper.

Marinette’s pencil was tucked behind her ear and she nibbled on her pen as she stared at the pages, letting the words melt together in front of her. She hadn’t spoken to Alya all day and it still had her down.

“Hey, you’re hiding in here too?”

Marinette looked up hopefully, only to let her face fall into a friendly smile as Nino poked his head past a bookcase. It was one of the few single desks in the campus library that was tucked away in a quiet corner.

“Yeah,” she said quietly as he pulled a chair from a desk a few shelves over to join her. “What are you hiding from?”

“Professor wants my assignment,” he sighed as he slumped into the chair and over the corner of the desk.

“Nino, you got that weeks ago,” Marinette frowned.

“That’s what Alya said before she sent me here,” he gave a small smile as he looked up at her.

“Oh, so she is here then,” Marinette said, trying to sound unperturbed.

“C’mon, don’t pretend. I know it bothered you, both as you and as Ladybug,” Nino said, leaning closer and lowering his voice. “How are you doing?”

“Honestly Nino, a few things have happened since then and I just… We’ve had bigger fights, about bigger things. I’m sure we will get through this too,” she finished with a small smile.

“I know what Lila said must have bothered you,” Nino said. “You know Alya wouldn’t have believed it for a second if she knew-”

“But she doesn’t and I don’t know if I’m ready. One week, Nino. I’ve been… _her_ , for one week and I’m already crumbling under pressure. Oh, and of course, I couldn’t even keep it a secret,” Marinette sighed, dropping her pen to her notepad as she spoke. “Ladybug has already gathered a following thanks to the Ladyblog but now she is being stalked as well. She’s now a celebrity, an icon but really she’s just… well, she’s normal.” Marinette looked up as she was talking and caught a flash of familiar ombre hair and cat-eye glasses.

“Mari, I-” Nino stopped talking when he realised she wasn’t paying attention and turned to see what Marinette was staring at. “Alya,” he croaked, recognising his girlfriend immediately.

“Nino, I need to talk to Marinette,” the girl said, her golden eyes not leaving Marinette’s blue ones. The boy shuffled out, mumbling that he’d talk to them later and Alya took his spot in the seat opposite Marinette. The dark haired girl heaved a deep breath and broke the eye contact.

“Look, Alya, I-”

“You spoke to her last night, didn’t you?” Alya said, looking at her phone in her hands, a little ladybug charm dangling from the end. Marinette wondered when her friend had bought it, and when she had become so dedicated to Ladybug.

“What?”

“Ladybug. You spoke to her last night, didn’t you? That’s how you know she didn’t give permission for the video. Right?” Alya looked up and Marinette hurriedly nodded. “I had a commenter, claiming to be Chat Noir, send me a message today telling me that the reflection of the camera in the window meant Ladybug didn’t know.”

“Alya-” Marinette began but Alya cut her off again.

“I would never have posted it if I had known! I would have told her! I didn’t mean to-”

“Alya!” Marinette almost shouted, finally getting the attention of her friend who seemed on the verge of tears. “She knows you wouldn’t have posted it if you knew. She’s annoyed with whoever filmed it, not you.”

“I suppose you also mentioned Lila to her?” Alya asked, looking back at her phone in her hands.

Marinette swallowed and nodded, unsure of what to say in response.

“Mari, could you… I mean, would you be able to message Ladybug and ask if I could talk to her? I just want to apologise to her, face-to-face, you know?” Alya said, meeting her friend’s eyes and Marinette had to force a smile from creeping on her face.

“I can do that. I’m sure she’d be happy to meet you after her lesson with Chat today,” Marinette said as she picked up her phone and sent a message to her Ladybug account from her normal one. It seemed the safest option for her to have the two accounts and to always be logged into her normal one. Nino had been the one to suggest sending messages between the accounts to save face and to help keep the charade.

“Do you want to get a coffee or something?” Marinette asked when she put her phone back down. “I have some errands to run in a bit, but I have time.”

“I’d like that,” Alya replied, a smile tugging at her lips. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t have taken Lila’s word without also taking yours. I know how much you hate liars,” Alya added and Marinette reached out to take one of Alya’s hands in her own.

“I shouldn’t have gotten so mad. I know how obsessive you get with your stories,” Marinette said with a smile. They gave each other a brief hug and Alya helped Marinette close and put the library books on the nearest return trolley; Alya grabbing Marinette’s hand again before they headed out.

“I knew you two would work it out,” Nino grinned, leaning against the library door.

“Nino,” Marinette shook her head and shoved him playfully before he linked his arm with Alya’s who still held Marinette’s hand with the other.

“Hey!” the three of them turned to see Adrien waving at them as he approached. “Are you two still…” His eyes trailed down to where Alya’s and Marinette’s were intertwined and gave a confused smile as he looked back up to meet Marinette’s eyes.

She felt her cheeks burn.

“Y-yeah, we’ve made up,” she said, lifting their hands to show him.

“The hand-holding is just something they do, bro,” Nino interjected before Marinette swallowed her tongue.

“Oh?” Adrien asked as they began walking to the café.

“Yeah,” Alya smiled at him as she gently elbowed Marinette’s side. “We’ve been doing it since our first fight.”

“Y-yeah, we held hands for like an hour to prove we were friends again and it just became our thing,” Marinette explained, forcing the words out as calm as she could. Adrien looked at their hands again and another smile lit up his face.

Marinette swore that boy carried sunshine in his veins; that smile sent warmth through her and washed away her insecurities whilst simultaneously turning every working part of her body to jelly. He would be the death of her.

“Well, I’m glad you talked it out,” Adrien linked his arm through Marinette’s free one; the four of them forming a line as they approached the coffee shop. “It’s good that you guys can sort things out like that,” he said.

When the four of them reached the entrance, Nino complained how the door wasn’t wide enough for all of them to go in together, but Alya disagreed, instructing him to go in first, leading them like a train into the café. A few students stared but it was familiar faces that approached them.

“Hey, I’m glad you guys made up,” pink-haired Alix told them, raising her take-away cup in approval. Beside her, Myléne smiled at them, her pastel hair sitting around her shoulders a stark contrast to the vibrant coloured dreads she used to have. Ivan, her high school sweet heart stood beside her, one arm over her shoulders, the other nursing his coffee.

“Did you hear about their fight or something?” Adrien asked but Mylene shook her head and her boyfriend beside her smiled.

“They’re holding hands. It means they’ve resolved a fight,” the pastel haired girl smiled.

“Told you,” Alya grinned at the blonde boy and he just gave a small nervous laugh.

“So, did you guys come for coffee?” Ivan asked. “Because the line is about to get super long cause classes have let out, so I’d get in now.”

“Thanks,” Marinette smiled at him and pulled Adrien and Alya – and by that also Nino – into the line.

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien strolled into class as Chat Noir with a smile on his face. Alya and Marinette had made up and Marinette hadn’t seemed so awkward around him so in his eyes, it was all pluses.

“Hello Chat Noir, how are you?” Madame Bustier smiled at him as he walked to the change room.

“I’m good Madame, how are you?”

“I’m good, thank you. I hope you’re ready for some work. I want to get you and Ladybug to start the tango today,” she said before turning back to her office. Adrien nodded, even though she wasn’t looking at him and made his way to the change rooms.

“Good morning, m’lady,” he said as he saw a familiar bun of dark hair.

“Is it still morning?” she asked before she turned to him. She seemed happier, he thought to himself.

“Only just,” he told her as he set his bag down and shut the curtain so he could change his pants. “You seem in a better mood today, Ladybug,” he spoke louder as he changed so she could hear him.

“Well, I talked things out with my friend like you suggested and we worked it out.”

“I told you it would,” he smiled as he finished toeing off his sneakers and began putting on his dance shoes.

“Oh, and Alya, the owner of the Ladyblog wants to talk with me about that video. Apparently someone informed her I hadn’t given permission,” her voice changed slightly, a little teasing but also knowing.

“Ah,” he said as he pulled back the curtain. “Well, I, um…”

“You didn’t have to do that. I was dealing with it,” she told him, blue eyes kind through her mask.

“Ladybug, you were struggling to deal with it because you were busy with something else as well,” he said, looking down at his feet. “She needed to know.”

“Chat, thank you for looking out for me,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder and he felt warmth shoot through him at her touch. “But next time, please let me handle it.” Her eyes were so blue, so pleading, so honest, so caring… he nodded, not really registering what he was agreeing to but he had no time as Madame Bustier called them to the floor.

“So due to the success of the ball, it has been suggested to me to send you two into competition,” Madame Bustier began. “Now, it had crossed my mind after watching you two last week, but I think we will see what you think after today, shall we?”

“Huh?” Adrien managed to articulate.

“She’s going to work us pretty hard today, _chaton_. Madame Bustier wants to see whether we are up for going competition after today.” Ladybug explained with a smile.

“Like a trail period?”

“Something like that,” his lady replied before turning to face Madame Bustier.

“Okay, so we will begin with basic steps. So it begins like a box step,” the instructor began and Adrien found rather quickly that he liked the tango. Unlike the Viennese Waltz, Ladybug had to be close to him for the moves to work, which he found he much preferred.

Madame Bustier explained the steps slowly before encouraging the quick-quick-slow steps to match the music that she hadn’t yet played. She then began teaching them the rock-step, having them move around the room before using the rock step to spin them before they continued.  Once they had reached Madame Bustier’s standards, she played the music. Unfamiliar guitar rhythms that were undeniably Spanish filled the room.

“Now, focus and step, step, step,” Madame Bustier accentuated each ‘step’ with a clap as she instructed them to keep time with the music.

It was rather easy for Adrien; he was leading Ladybug into a serious of steps that required a fair amount of footwork on her behalf. He was sure he was doing a good job until Madame Bustier stopped the music suddenly and sighed.

“Chat Noir, you need to focus. It is your job to keep the time in the Tango. Ladybug is following your time. You need to be keeping time with the music, because she keeps your time as you lead. If you aren’t concentrating, you both can get mixed up or fall out of sync with the music.”

“I didn’t realise,” he told her with an apology but Ladybug didn’t seem to mind. She seemed more concerned with her legwork as Madame Bustier began talking them through front and back ocho’s in which Ladybug had to side step and turn her body by following the movement of her free leg before they went back into the closed position.

“That’s a bit better,” the instructor praised as they moved with each other. Adrien noticed that with him consciously counting under his breath, they seemed to move a little more effortlessly.

Madame Bustier them talked them through the process of sandwiching, in which Chat would sandwich one of ladybug’s feet between his own and then step apart for her to do the same. As they repeated the step to reach Madame Bustier’s standards, the two couldn’t help but give each other silly looks as they sandwiched each other’s feet together in time.

“Come, now you two, no more giggling,” the instructor sighed as the two almost broke composure for the second time. “You need to focus. This next step brings you two together and if you aren’t concentrating you will trip over each other’s feet,” she warned, eyeing Ladybug who seemed to sober up immediately.

“Sorry Madame,” she replied seriousness taking over her features. Adrien tried to sober himself up, but he couldn’t deny he was distracted by her. They hadn’t even begun to cover anything more complicated than basics and yet he was struggling to concentrate on anything other than the way her hair looked so blue this close up, and just how elegantly she could move.

“Now the Media Luna is important to master, as it, like the front and back ocho’s will provide an outline for other moves later on.” Madame Bustier explained as she walked Ladybug through the move, instructing Adrien on how to stand and support her with each step. She twisted her body around him, moving around him in careful steps that crossed her legs over each other. “Ladybug be careful to concentrate on where you are stepping. You need to ensure you are stepping to the centre of his body, no matter where you are moving.” Madame Bustier indicated where she needed to line up by tapping Chat Noir’s chest and he say Ladybug’s eyes linger on the spot for a moment before she began to step again.

When Madame Bustier was satisfied, she let them have a break, promising them they would have to show her all those moves afterward to show they understood.

“Wow, she really is serious about working us to the bone, huh?” he asked as they drank deeply from their bottles.

“She wants us to do well,” Ladybug shrugged. “Plus, she is serious about entering us into competition and well, we need to be pushed to reach that level.”

“Are you saying we aren’t at that level, m’lady?” Adrien asked surprised.

“Not for competition, and not for tango,” she told him. “We are both new to this. I’m too scared of tripping over my own two feet and you are distracted,” she added carefully.

“Oh but it’s your beauty, m’lady, that distracts me,” he said with a little bow, careful not to spill his drink bottle as he did. She rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her lips.

“Come now, _minou_ , it’s time to stop trying to flirt with me and get this right,” she instructed, putting her drink bottle down and waving a finger at him, gesturing for him to follow.

Knowing he’d follow her anywhere, Adrien screwed on the lid of his bottle and all but threw it in the direction of his bag before he trotted after her and they took the closed position.

“Ready?” he asked her and she nodded so he began counting out loud for her to follow.

Adrien tried to focus on his steps whilst counting out loud, but his attention always seemed to focus on the girl in front of him the way she stepped around him, her legs winding across each other and around his in time to his counts. He knew they were supposed to be focusing on the moves they were being taught but something within him wanted him to spin her and pull her to his side before kissing her. He shook his head slightly as he refocused on the numbers he was saying aloud.

It was going to be a long afternoon.


	6. Paranoia practise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir meet up...
> 
> but they might not be alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for chapter title alliteration!

Marinette felt her muscles all but cry out in relief when she slid into a bubble bath that evening. The bath bomb she had put in released the scent of cinnamon and rose with cinnamon sticks and rose petals that were embedded into the mould loose and floating around the pink water she was submerged in. She was tempted to have a glass of wine – something she did treat herself to on the occasion she had a bubble bath, but the day before had put her off alcohol for a bit and so she sat, her phone playing music on the stool beside the bath, her hair up in two messy buns and the water soothing her muscles as she recovered from Madame Bustier’s lesson.

She hadn’t been that intense since Marinette’s class had to perform as an opening act for a popular ballroom dance group. She winced as she remembered how she had tripped over Chat’s foot and almost hit the ground, only to have him catch her and then both of them slip to the ground together.

That was when Madame Bustier had decided to call it a day, but both Ladybug and Chat Noir, swore to be back on Thursday to try again. The instructor had seemed pleased by that and dismissed them with a friendly wave and the advice to warm down their muscles and get a goodnight’s sleep.

Of course, Marinette had wanted to, but she had promised an interview with a specific journalist and couldn’t get out of that one.

Marinette’s phone jingled beside the bath and she dried her hands on the small hand towel before tapping away to see Alya’s frantic text.

**Alya-: Check the Ladyblog NOW!!**

A few taps and the App was open, Ladybug’s interview with Lady Wi-Fi was already generating hits by the second. She didn’t need to click play to know what it was about, but she did for the principal of covering her bases. Alya could be very sneaky when she wanted to be and for all Marinette knew, Alya had set up something to let her know who had viewed the video. It wouldn’t have surprised her if she had, Alya would try anything to find Ladybug. She was just that dedicated.

Marinette let her voice echo through the bathroom as she answered Alya’s questions about the video and how dancing would be different without the ball looming over them. She hadn’t mentioned anything about the potential for competitive dancing, but Marinette knew she would have to give that scoop to Alya first hand to avoid a terrible and brutal death.

Her phone dinged again before the video was over, but Marinette used it as motivation to hop out of the rapidly cooling bath. When she was wrapped in a fluffy pink towel and had drained the bath, she clicked off the Ladyblog and opened the internet messenger app as Ladybug.

**[ChatNoir:] How are you feeling?**

Marinette sighed as she craned her neck from side to side, trying not to cringe as she heard pops from between her joints.

**[Ladybug:] Not too bad. Will probably take another week for my muscles to recover though LOL**

Marinette pressed send and made her way to her bedroom, throwing on some comfy pants and a tank top, letting her hair fall freely around her shoulders before heading out to the kitchen to organise some dinner.

 **[ChatNoir:]** **Ikr. Did you want meet up tonight?**

**[Ladybug:] I have an early class**

**[ChatNoir:] So?**

Marinette rolled her eyes but leant against her counter, thinking. She did enjoy the idea of their secret meetings, and they could practise the moves they had been taught earlier… but her muscles ached at the thought of more dancing.

**[Ladybug:] Given me an hour and a half to have dinner and get organised.**

**[ChatNoir:] I knew you couldn’t resist me, m’lady**

Marinette sighed as she put her phone on the bench. She wasn’t sure why she had said yes, but there was something about him that she couldn’t say no to.

Marinette pulled some food out of her freezer and began cutting up vegetables whilst the meat defrosted. She had been cooking with her mother for as long as she could remember and her father often boasted about how she would make a good wife once day – the ability to bake delicious treats and cook fantastic meals being an important quality to attract a husband, he joked.

After she had cut up the chicken and put it in the pan to sear and filled a pot with boiling water and slid some pasta into it; she refilled Tikki’s bird seed and left the cage door open, watching her scarlet feathered friend jump out and walk across the island before stretching her wings and flapping over to the couch.

With a smile, Marinette made her way to her room, pulling out a pair of leggings and a red top with a black skirt to finish. She changed quickly and ran her fingers through her hair before heading back into the kitchen and continuing cooking.

Tikki flew over and perched herself on Marinette’s shoulder, nuzzling into Marinette’s hair and watching as the girl made her dinner. She added sauces and spices, all the while humming to herself and Tikki happily chirped beside her. After she served it up, Marinette put Tikki back in her cage and slid a biscuit through the metal for her friend to take.

Curling up in her chair, the feet tucked beneath her, Marinette sat cradling the bowl in one hand and her phone in the other.

**[Ladybug:] Is your evening really that bad?**

She stabbed at her food, chewing as she stared at her phone waiting for a reply. She never had a need for a television in her apartment. She tended to use her computer in her room for videogames and would stream any shows she wanted to watch when she wasn’t designing. She looked down at her phone as it jingled.

**[ChatNoir:] What do you mean?**

**[Ladybug:] Is your evening really that bad that you need to sneak out again?**

**[ChatNoir:] Can’t I just miss your pretty face?**

Marinette rolled her eyes as she put her phone down and took her empty bowl to the sink to clean up, putting the leftovers into a large container in the fridge. She would take it with her for lunch the next day with the group.

Marinette then drained the sink and made her way back to the room, pulling on a pair of black socks and some sneakers before pulling her hair up into a bun and checking her dance bag was still packed from earlier. Shoving a bag of biscuits into her bag and pulling on her black jacket, she left the house with a wave to Tikki.

When she was about two blocks from the campus, she slid on her mask just out of the light of a streetlamp before re-emerging and continuing her trip as Ladybug. She barely got a block before she felt as though someone was watching her. She quickened her step, determined not to turn around and when her phone jingled in her pocket she jumped.

**[ChatNoir:] Hey Bugaboo.**

She looked up and saw a figure in black leaning against the next lamp post, the shape of a mask reflected in the light.

“Chat?” she said asked carefully.

“Who else, m’lady?” he said with a bow and Marinette felt relief wash over her.

“Have you been following me, kitty cat?” she asked, trying to sound neutral as they met up and began walking together.

“Following you? No, I _was_ waiting for you though,” he replied with a smile his green eyes looking a little eerie in the light and for a moment Marinette regretted making the mask as cat-like as she had.

“Waiting for me?” she repeated, eyebrow raised.

“Well, I knew you left this way and I didn’t want to break any rules or be creepy or anything. I wanted to make sure you got here safe,” he added with a smile and Marinette tried to roll her eyes but found she was touched, not annoyed by the gesture.

“Well, thank you.”

“Ladybug?” he asked, seeming to sense her tone.

“I thought I felt someone following me,” she shook her head.

“Following you?” Chat sounded protective now as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She could smell his deodorant mixed with the scent of fresh laundry and the musk of him, but what struck her was the slight growl to his voice as he spoke. “No-one better be following you. This is getting out of hand.”

She put a hand on his chest to calm him as they reached the campus.

“It’s okay, Chat. I’m sure it was just me being paranoid,” she tried to brush it off but couldn’t help but be grateful he was taking her seriously.

“I… I know someone who is in the limelight a lot and I’m sure they would say once people know who you are, there really is nothing you can just put down to ‘just being paranoid’.”

There was something in his voice that caused Marinette to look up at his eyes as he stared intently ahead. Something in her gut said he knew it from personal experience as well; but it only made her feel safer as she fished out the spare key from its hiding place and unlocked the studio.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien ensured the doors were locked behind then and even threw a sheet of cloth over the glass doors in case someone was following them. There was the chance that Ladybug was just feeling wary after being recorded, but he didn’t want to take the chance. The last thing either of them needed were stalkers.

“So what did I get you out of?” Adrien turned and saw Ladybug watching him with a small smile on her face, but it wasn’t her usual playful one, it was appreciative and kind.

“Sitting alone with my cat and dwelling on my far too real future without you,” he said with a sigh as he wandered over to the stereo.

“Of course you have a cat,” she laughed quietly as she put her bag down and changed her shoes.

“What? Are you telling me you don’t have a terrarium filled with ladybugs?” he asked, shooting a playful glance her way.

“I wish,” she scoffed. “For pets they’d be pretty low maintenance and I’d get to fill my place with flowers,” she added with a laugh as she carefully stood, her black and red dance shoes strapped across her feet. Adrien tried not to let his smile get any bigger as he realised her black socks had little frills at the top. She was something.

“Did you want to practise what we were doing earlier?” he asked, searching for some tango style music on his phone.

“That would be good, but we can just use the stereo. I’m sure Madame Bustier left the CD in,” Ladybug smiled as she came up beside him and reached across to fiddle with the stereo.

They were here to dance, he reminded himself with a slight shake of his head.

He moved to the floor once Ladybug had set up the music and waited for her to take her position in front of him.

“What do you want to start with?” he asked.

“Let’s just go through the moves as we were taught them,” Ladybug suggested, stepping closer to him and lifting an arm to his shoulder.

“S-sure.”

They began with the basic steps, falling into time with the music rather quickly which Adrien was proud of. He counted under his breath and let his body lead Ladybug around the room in the quick-quick-slow steps they had been taught. When Ladybug gave a small nod, he knew it was time to begin the steps for the ochos. Adrien led her into the steps and out again, their bodies moving smoothly against one another. She moved her feet and turned her body before coming back to him and then they repeated it the other way.

“I think we’re getting this,” he smiled as they started the ochos again.

“We are, but we aren’t experts, Chat. We need to be experts for competition,” Ladybug replied with a small sigh as she finished out the first step.

“You really want to do competition,” Adrien said. He was sure it came out sounding like a question, but she was really focussed on reaching those standards. She stopped moving and looked up from her footwork to meet his eyes.

“Well, kinda, yeah.” Hey eyes seemed to be searching his. “You don’t?”

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly.

On the one hand, he would love to dance competitively with Ladybug, to be able to show off their relationship to the world… but on the other was his civilian self, the one who was plagued by high standards and strict schedules that never had any wriggle room and a royal title hovering over his head. Having competition standards looming over him as well didn’t sound very appealing.

“Let me guess, you’ve got a lot of commitments as your normal self, don’t you?” Ladybug said with a kind smile. Adrien gave a sheepish nod and looked at his feet, knowing he didn’t want to see any hurt in her eyes.

“That’s okay, Chat. We don’t have to become competitive,” she continued.

“R-really?” he asked, looking up and meeting her eyes now.

“Of course. We can’t have you being overworked You’ll burn out within a month,” she added with a smile. She was being sympathetic, putting his uncertainty over her own desires, he realised. Adrien felt guilt slowly settle in his stomach, creating a slight but very identifiable weight. They both fell silent for a moment.

“Come on,” Ladybug said kindly, tapping him gently on the shoulder as she began to take their positions again. “We can still practise,” she smiled at him before waiting for him to begin the steps so she could follow. With a nod, Adrien began the basic step, leading her into the ochos they were practising before.

An hour later they sat, back against the mirrored wall, drink bottles in hands and sharing cookies that Ladybug had so thoughtfully brought. They were deliciously familiar, but she had brought them in a plain container so Adrien couldn’t be sure how he knew them.

“Can I ask you something?” he said after a moment and Ladybug nodded. “Why are you so eager for competition?”

“What makes you think I’m eager?” she asked after carefully swallowing her mouthful of cookie.

“Well, you.” Adrien said but then shook his head. “Just your… your energy. Like, you’re persistent when it comes to ballroom steps, you strive to reach perfection in it and the minute Madame Bustier mentioned competition, you’ve become focused on it.” He finished but he saw her thoughtful expression and hurried to add; “it’s endearing, really. I’m just curious as to why it’s so important to you.”

She thought for a moment, taking a sip of water. Adrien noticed the slight furrow in her brow where her mask pulled away from her face and he wondered if he had crossed a line.

“I don’t really do much,” she said after a moment. “I go to my lectures and I attend dance class and I work hard at my studies, but I don’t really do much else. I’m not really… As Ladybug, I’m _something_ , you know? As me… I guess, I’m forgettable,” she sighed. “Competition is something to be proud of, to be able to be a part of that elite group of dancers who are almost the physical incarnations of perfection in the ballroom world. To be a part of that, even as Ladybug, is something.”

“You’re worried you won’t be remembered?” he asked in surprise.

“Well, yeah, I guess. But isn’t everyone? It’s not about being remembered, specifically. It’s more about doing something that’s worth being remembered for. Like actors who work incredibly hard to get roles in big hit movies, or local celebrities who have their face everywhere who work hard to follow their real passion at University.” Adrien froze. Was she talking about him? “I just want to be a part of something bigger, something that people will look at and…” she trailed off and suddenly became aware of his staring. “Sorry,” she gave a nervous laugh. “I didn’t mean to whinge. I came from a working family and I’m a firm believer in working towards your dreams.”

“You-you’re not whinging,” Adrien managed to get out after swallowing hard, his mind still stuck on the possibility that her civilian self knew him as his civilian self.

“I know everyone wants to be famous, to be remembered. I just want to be a part of something, you know?” Chat nodded. “Dancing with you has made me want more things like that. We work hard together and I feel like we are something bigger.”

Ladybug stood and picked up the rubbish, moving to put it in the bin and then collecting her jacket and changing her shoes. Adrien just watched her, the reality of her words finally sinking in. She felt forgettable, and if she knew him then he had to help her, even if he didn’t know who she was.

“Thanks for listening Chat,” Ladybug said as she straightened herself and picked up her bag. “I didn’t mean to be a downer though,” she smiled and Adrien stood shaking his head, making his way to the glass doors to pull down the cloth he had put up. He held it with one hand and turned to Ladybug.

“You weren’t. I actually feel like I got to know you a little better,” he added with a smile, hoping it cheered her up.  “Are we going out the back way?” he added when she smiled back and Ladybug nodded.

Adrien pulled the cloth down and rolled it up in his arms, snapping his head up when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Maybe he was just paranoid, he tried to reason, but he knew better.

“Let’s get going,” he said, taking Ladybug by the waist and leading her to the back entrance, trusting himself without light. Once they were in the back hall he looked up at him.

“What’s going on?”

“I think I saw someone waiting for us outside,” he murmured and he saw her turn pale in the feint light of the green exit sign.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh spoooopyy
> 
> Wasn't sure what music to put, so I just spent time listening to random tango music on pandora, hence why there are no links!


	7. I'll be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends support each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #IyearofMiraculous celebration chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> also pls excuse chapter title, i've been bingewatching friends and just couldnt think of a better chapter title.

Surely he was kidding.

“Wh-what?” Marinette whispered.

“I’m not sure, it was only a flicker but… I know enough to trust my gut,” he told her as they stayed still in the hall. “I’m going to call someone to pick you up,” he said pulling out his phone but she grabbed his hand.

“Please, Chat. N-no,” part of her couldn’t believe what she was saying. “I’m not leaving you here and if someone is watching us, they’ll follow whoever you send or use their license plates, or…” he took his hand from hers and put it on her shoulder and she took a deep breath.

“Okay, I won’t call them to get us, but maybe they can drive past and pretend to be security or something?” he suggested, his green eyes almost glowing in the minimal green light. She put her hand on his before nodding.

“Th-that sounds like a good plan,” she replied, letting go of his hand and moving away a bit so he could make the phone call. It wasn’t until she moved that she realised his arm had still been tight around her waist and reluctantly slipped off when she had moved.

He had been nothing but polite to her, even considerate when she had told him of her concerns and now here he was, protecting them both from unwanted attention. There was something different about him than she had first thought, Marinette realised. Sure, he was a flirt and came from a family of high means, but he himself was more than that. He was caring, and passionate and he had another side to him that she was only now really seeing. She remembered the week before when he had promised he would never drop her, the sincerity his eyes had held and the way he had done everything he could to catch her every time.

“They’ll be passing by in about five or ten minutes,” Chat’s whisper brought Ladybug out of her memories. “Unfortunately we’re stuck here until then because I removed the sheet,” he seemed angry with himself.

“That’s okay, the door locked behind us anyway,” she told him, trying to calm him. “Thank you Chat, for not laughing at me when I told you I thought someone was following me… and for taking this seriously.”

“Ladybug,” he said stepping closer to her and taking her hand. “You trust me right?” he asked and she nodded, looking up into his eyes. Had he always been so much taller than her? “Well, I trust you too, and if something makes you uncomfortable, I want you to be able to come to me. I have… some experience with this type of thing and I don’t want you to have to go through what people I know have gone through,” he sighed, looking down at their hands between them.

“You mean your friend, the one you were talking about yesterday?” she asked quietly, still keeping her eyes on his face.

“Y-yeah,” he told her, meeting her eyes but she could see he was holding back, the same way she held stuff back. The line was thin between Ladybug and Marinette and she was sure it was the same for Chat and his identity.

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and he took a moment before he returned it. They must have stayed like that for a while because they were brought apart by Chat’s phone buzzing in his pocket. Marinette was suddenly grateful for the dim lighting as she felt her cheeks blush red as he stepped away to answer it.

“Oh, um, okay, I’ll be out in a second,” Chat hung up the phone and turned to her. “My friend needs to see me for a minute, could you wait here? I’ll knock when it’s safe to come out,” she nodded and he shot her a smile before leaving. The heavy doors shut behind him and she let out a sigh.

“Let’s meet up tonight, he said; it’ll be fun, he said.” She mumbled under her breath, shaking her head as she began to pace, her nerves finally taking over. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and she went to open it, but then paused. How did she know it was Chat?

“What’s the password?” she asked shakily.

“M’lady, you’ve got to be _kitten_ me, we didn’t discuss a password before I left.”

She practically pushed the door open in his face. He managed to step back in time but stared at her.

“Sorry, got a bit jumpy in there,” she said, her eyes scanning the ground around them.

“My friend said someone left when he pulled up, but he had a look and couldn’t see any sign they were still here.”

“Thank your friend for me,” Marinette nodded to him and he gave a small smile for her which calmed the nerves that made her want to jump out of her skin. He held out his arm and she took it, appreciating the comfort as he walked her to the corner of the campus like the night before.

“Ladybug,” Chat pulled out his phone when they reached the point to go separate ways. He pressed a button and she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw he was calling her. “Please, just till you get home. I would escort you myself, but well, we have our identities,” he smiled a little.

“Well, this way you can escort me,” Marinette replied with a smile as she pressed answer. “Thank you Chat,” she told him before giving a small wave and turning to head home.

“So, Ladybug, what shall we talk about?” his voice echoed through her phone and she put it to her ear as she walked.

 

Marinette woke the next morning, sure the night before had been a dream. She checked her app history and sure enough, there was a half an hour call recorded under Chat Noir’s display name. A small smile snaked its way to her face as she remembered the way they had talked about all sorts of nothing as they walked home and how they had just continued when they both had gotten home until her replies had begun to slow and were punctuated with yawns.

She crawled out of bed and ducked into the shower to wake herself before throwing on some jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with a pink blazer. She tugged her hair into two buns above her ears and grabbed her bags, giving Tikki a scratch before she left.

The walk to campus was different during the day, she realised. There were no suspicious feelings in the shadows and unfortunately no cat-eared boy waiting for her a block away but she shook it off and let the smile stay on her face; because apart from the stressful events earlier in the night, that one phone call had helped her sleep better than she had since becoming Ladybug.

“Mari!” a voice shrieked as she entered campus. “You aren’t going to believe this!” Alya continued to shriek even as she reached Marinette.

“Well, now I’m not going to hear it, either,” she said, pretending to clear her ear with her finger. Nino sauntered up behind his girlfriend but his expression was hard to read.

“I had another video submission from VixenVolpina,” Alya began to explain as she tapped away on her phone opening up the Ladyblog app she had Max put together for her. She turned the screen and showed Marinette. “Ladybug and Chat Noir have been together in the dead of night.”

Marinette watched as the video showed them walking from the streetlamp and into campus before cutting to them going into the studio and then the screen went black. So she wasn’t paranoid and Chat’s friend _had_ scared someone off. Marinette never thought being proved right could feel so spine-tingling.

“You mean someone really _has_ been following them?” she asked and Alya looked at her.

“What?”

“Well, when that video of Ladybug came out, she said to me she felt like someone was watching her,” Marinette now let her eyes meet Nino’s for a moment and his eyes shot wide behind his girlfriend.

“Really?” he asked and Marinette nodded, carefully turning her attention back to Alya.

“I shouldn’t share this, then, right?” Alya said, looking torn.

“Well, I wouldn’t. I mean, it’ll encourage this person if they’re getting attention from it,” Marinette frowned.

“But,” Alya’s voice cracked in frustration. “It’s such a huge scoop! I mean, what are they doing, meeting up in the middle of the night? How long has this been going on for? It’s just so _huge_!”

“What is?” The three of them turned to see Adrien arriving, a smile on his face. Marinette tried not to let his smile calm her and fill her with warmth, but damn that blond-haired ray of light.

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien couldn’t help but notice some tension in Marinette as he approached the group. Alya seemed disappointed and for a moment Adrien wondered if they were fighting again.

“Alya got another video submitted to her by the same person who took the Ladybug dancing video,” Nino explained and Adrien’s expression hardened a little. So it had been VixenVolpina who had been watching them the night before.

“What?” his voice was deadpan now and he noticed Marinette look at him surprise.

“Oh, you know Ladybug too, right, Adrien?” Alya asked and he nodded stiffly. “Has she mentioned to you anything about meeting up with Chat Noir in the middle of the night?” Alya asked as she showed Adrien the video. He saw the camera follow them from when he had met Ladybug at the streetlight and walk to campus, the video ending after he covered up the doors with a cloth. He felt the same protective growl in his throat and swallowed hard to try and bury it before he spoke.

“No, but I’m sure she kept it a secret for a reason,” he heard the slight grumble in his voice and hoped it wasn’t noticeable. 

“I have to go,” Marinette squeaked beside him. He looked at her in surprise, realising he had to look down a little to meet her eyes; but she shied away from him and scurried away in the direction of her first lecture.

“Is she okay?” he asked, all tension disappearing from him as he watched her leave in concern.

“Who knows. I mean she seemed super happy when she got here,” Alya said, watching her friend’s back before the dark haired girl turned a corner.

“Well, Ladybug is her friend too, I don’t think she likes the idea of you posting all about Ladybug's private life,” Nino interjected. “She would be the same if someone was stalking you or Adrien or anyone. That’s how Marinette is.”

Alya sighed. “I know she doesn’t want me to post it, but it’s a huge scoop and as a reporter it’d be wrong of me not to share this,” the girl bit her bottom lip and fiddled with her glasses.

“Alya, wouldn’t you just be encouraging this person to follow them if you’re posting all their videos?”

“Adrien’s right, do you really want to be _that_ reporter? Wouldn’t you rather get the scoops yourself?” Nino nodded and Alya sighed, looking from both boys to the place Marinette had disappeared.

“Damn you all for being my moral compass,” she frowned, crossing her arms.

“So you won’t post it?” Adrien asked hopefully.

“No,” Alya sighed. “But I am going to find Ladybug and Chat Noir and show them. Then I’m going to get their words on this, and I’m going to get the truth,” she added, a glint in her eyes that Adrien hadn’t seen before. It was determination.   
The clock tower on campus chimed and the three of them realised how late they were going to be before scurrying off in the directions of their classes.

Adrien sat in class listening to Madame Mendeliev talk them through the notes she had handed out at the beginning of the week. He highlighted and corrected the notes where instructed and answered some of the theoreticals that she had put up on the chalk board. All in all, he had been a model student for the duration of the lesson, so the professor didn’t mind when he asked to leave early.

He pulled his phone out and opened the messenger app as Chat Noir before typing out a message to Ladybug.

**[ChatNoir:] so I heard from a friend whoever was videoing us sent it to the ladyblog**

He didn’t even get the chance to lock the screen before the three periods popped up on the screen.

**[Ladybug:] I know. Lady Wi-Fi messaged me. She wants to talk with us.**

Mildly impressed with Alya’s efficiency, he tapped a reply.

**[ChatNoir:] So we’re doing it then?**

**[Ladybug:] I don’t think we have a choice. She could post the video.**

**[ChatNoir:] Would that be so bad?**

He almost slapped himself after he pressed send. Of course it would be. He went to type an apology but she had already replied.

**[Ladybug:] Well, unless you want to explain to her that we were considering competition but haven’t decided and we’ve been meeting in secret to chat every night…**

**[Ladybug:] She seems firmly under the impression we are sneaking around to be together.**

**[ChatNoir:] Aren’t we?**

He added a cat winky emoji in the hopes she would smile. He imagined her rolling her eyes at him reply, but maybe, just maybe a smile had slipped from her façade of exasperation.

**[Ladybug:] Minou, we have bigger things to deal with than your undying love for me.**

Adrien almost dropped his phone.

**[Ladybug:] Maybe this was a bad idea…**

**[ChatNoir:] Don’t say that, m’lady.**

**[ChatNoir:] Being Ladybug is your chance to be part of something, remember?**

She didn’t reply straight away and he wondered if he had overstepped.

“Adrien? You’re out early.” Adrien looked up and caught a glimpse of dark hair and his heart fluttered for a moment. Ladybug? He wondered.

His eyes focused and he saw Marinette beside him, rubbing her arm nervously. He chided himself for being so ridiculous.

“Oh, hey Mari,” he smiled, putting his phone in his pocket. “Y-yeah, it was mostly revision. We have to give a report next week but it seems pretty straight forward.”

“Ugh, I hate reports. I’ve got an assignment due next week too. Madame Bustier wants us to choose the topic, obviously being fashion related, but I just can’t seem to find something worth writing about,” she sighed as they began walking to the café.

“Well, who do you admire in the industry? Maybe you could do it on them?” Adrien suggested as they walked. He didn’t miss the pinkness that tinted her cheeks when she didn’t reply.

“What?”

“You’re going to laugh,” she told him, looking at her hands.

“I won’t, I promise,” he said, putting a hand on his chest.

“I admire Gabriel Agreste. His work, I mean. I admire his works. But I’ve done countless reports on him and his lines and I don’t think Madame Bustier would appreciate me just regurgitating everything I know in another report.”

“You admire my father’s work?” Adrien blinked.

“I swear I told you last week,” she mumbled.

“That’s so cool,” Adrien continued. “I mean, well, it’s nice to know that someone actually admires the clothes I model and not me,” he laughed before feeling his cheeks burn. Had he really just said that?

Wait to go, Adrien, he chided himself. You just made yourself sound like a conceited ass.

She gave a small giggle but her cheeks were pinker than before.

“I could maybe… well, I mean I could try and see if I can get some of my father’s portfolios for you to look at? I mean, they would have to be old ones that he doesn’t use anymore, and well, I’d probably have to photocopy them for you…” he was cut off as she hugged him tight.

“That would be amazing! Thank you!” she smiled up at him before stepping away and blushing even harder. He felt warmth spread through him. Maybe she really didn’t dislike him, but why was she so nervous around him? he wondered.

“I’ll do what I can, I might not be able to get them to you until tomorrow night though, is that okay? I don’t want to cut your assignment too close.”

“That’s okay. It’ll be good, actually because without a ball to design and make outfits for, I’ll be able to concentrate this weekend on my studies,” she told him with a nod. He held the café door open for her and she thanked him as they went in. They placed their drink orders and took a seat in a corner booth while they waited for Nino and Alya.

“Looking forward to learning more Paso Doble?” Adrien asked, trying not to let them fall into awkward silence.

“It’s okay,” Marinette replied as she stared at her cup. “I mean the beat tends to fit with a lot of Jagged Stone’s songs,” she added with a smile at him. “But I prefer the Jive, myself. What about you?” she asked, taking a sip as Adrien nodded, pretending he didn’t already know.

“I don’t know. It’s been a long time since I danced anything ballroom,” he said with a shrug.

“Oh, really? How long?” he could see her chiding herself silently as soon as the words left her lips so he answered.

“Not long after my mother disappeared, actually,” his voice was low, but he didn’t mind telling Marinette. She was easy to talk to and in some ways, she reminded him of his mother. “She encouraged it, said it was a skill of gentlemen,” he added with a small smile as he heard the words in his head. “I tried to continue after she left, but I just lost my passion for it, I guess.” She nodded silently but didn’t say anything, she didn’t need to though; he could see the sympathy in her eyes.

“It’s fun again though,” he told her as they saw Nino and Alya come in. “Dancing with friends, I mean. It kind of makes me wish I’d done it earlier,” he told her and she smiled.


	8. Dog in the Manger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe thinks Lila is out for Adrien and Adrien confesses to Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically a person referred to as a dog in the manger is someone who stops others from enjoying something he/she cannot use or doesn't want. [at this point could probably be Chloe or Lila but whatevs]
> 
> I had a witty thing... something like bad egg snakes in the grass or something?  
> I WANT TO USE THIS WEIRD ENGLISH LANGUAGE  
> Idioms are weird.  
> anyway  
> Have some more Adrienette  
> enjoy

It was weird walking into class with Adrien, Marinette thought as everyone looked at the four of them with mixed expressions. Chloé glared at Marinette and she noticed that Sean had an almost sour expression on his face as well, but others just greeted them as if nothing was unusual, which Marinette appreciated.

Marinette let her friend lead the way to the change area but was blocked by someone sliding in front of her.

“Hi, you must be Marinette.”

“Um, y-yeah. Lila, right?” she asked, forcing a friendly smile at the brown haired girl.

“Yeah, I’m surprised you know who I am,” Lila replied with a smile.

“Oh, um, Alya said you knew Ladybug so of course I heard about you,” Marinette replied, trying not to let her discomfort show. She must have been doing a good job because Lila went on, oblivious.

“Oh, yeah, we we’ve been friends forever. I heard you know her too, though, which is fantastic, because we should be friends, since we have friends in common,” she continued, placing an arm around Marinette’s shoulders.

“Uh, sure. Just, right now, I gotta get ready for class,” she stammered, pointing to her change room where Alya was.

“Oh, right sure, we can chat after,” Lila smiled and turned to walk away.

“So, trash has found other trash, I see.”

Marinette suppressed a groan as she ignored Chloé’s approach and tried to hurry to some privacy.

“Oh please, if anyone’s trash, it’s you, Richie-rich,” Lila retorted and Marinette tried to move away even faster, but it was too late, she knew. She was sucked in.

“I don’t know what you two are planning, but you _cannot_ take Adrien away from me.”

Marinette turned in surprise to find Chloé almost nose-to-nose with her, ignoring Lila.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Chloé,” Marinette replied honestly. She tried to keep any attitude to herself, unwilling to let her inner bitch out like Chloé did so freely.

“You little liar,” Chloé snared but Lila pulled Chloé away from her. “Get your filthy hands off of me!”

“Leave Marinette alone,” Lila glared.

“You can’t tell me what to do, brat,” Chloé glowered in response.

“And what is going on here,” Madame Bustier demanded as she entered the room. It was only then that Marinette realised all eyes were on them.

“She started it,” Chloé huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“No way! She did! I was just talking to my good friend Marinette when she came over and started yelling at us!” Lila cried.  
Madame Bustier looked at Marinette in shock but Marinette didn’t say a word, instead hoping she would be able to talk with the instructor after class. She seemed to understand because she turned her attention back to the bickering two.

“You two will need to put whatever issues you have aside for this lesson unless you want to be spending all your free hours here cleaning the studio,” Madame Bustier warned.

“But _Madame_ , I’m the mayor’s daughter and I’m a grown woman, I do _not_ clean studios,” Chloé sneered and Lila snorted however both of them were silenced by Madame Bustier’s stare.

“Separate,” she instructed and both girls reluctantly moved to opposite ends of the room. “Marinette, we will discuss this after class,” the girl nodded and Madame Bustier gave her a smile before turning to the class. “Alright! Pair up like Monday!”

Marinette finally got to put her bag down but didn’t get the chance to open it.

“Are you okay, Mari? What was that about?” Alya asked, Nino and Adrien behind her.

“You know what? I’ll tell you later, I just really want to get changed and dance,” she said and thankfully, Nino nodded, taking Alya with him to the floor. Adrien looked at her for a moment longer, hesitation on his face. “I’m fine really,” she smiled and he gave a small nod before heading out onto the floor.

With a sigh, Marinette unzipped her bag and tried not to cry out. She had forgotten to change the dance shoes in her bag. Her Ladybug shoes were looking up at her, calling out to be worn, but she couldn’t. Heart now racing, Marinette tried to think of a place to hide them, the only thing coming to mind was to wrap them in her face towel and jacket and hope no one went into her bag.

“Marinette? Will you be joining us?” Madame Bustier asked and Marinette jumped at how close she was.

“Madame Bustier, um, yeah, sure, I just…” Marinette stumbled and Madame Bustier turned to instruct the class to begin, telling Sean to observe and help anyone whilst she helped Marinette. “I forgot to swap my normal shoes back into my bag,” Marinette whispered once she was sure everyone was occupied and away from the change area.

Madame Bustier nodded and told her to change before she got back. Confused, but not one to doubt her trainer of years, Marinette did as she was told, changing into her dance clothes and waiting for Madame Bustier to return.

“These are spares,” the woman said, holding out a pair of tanned ballroom shoes. They looked a little tattered, but Marinette was grateful.

“Thank you, thank you!” she all but cried as she slipped them on. They were definitely old and they needed new soles, but they would do as long as Marinette kept her socks on. When she stood, she wobbled a bit and Madame Bustier steadied her.

“They heels are a little higher though, so you will need to be careful,” Madame Bustier explained. Marinette nodded before being walked out to greet Sean. They began to step in time with the class, but it was clear quite quickly that Sean wasn’t used to the extra inches Marinette now had on him.

When Madame Bustier called for the class to get in line, Marinette found she was a little taller than Lila and a lot taller than Alya. She shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly, waiting for instructions.

“Marinette, I think you and Lila should swap for today,” the instructor explained.

“Wh-what?” Marinette asked, turning to face the woman.

“You aren’t the right height with those shoes, Marinette. It’s just for today.”

Marinette swapped with Lila who just gave a smile and a thumbs up, before Marinette met Adrien’s eyes. He gave her a small smile and she felt her heart jump in her chest.

“Let’s go,” Madame Bustier called and the music started, [a similar heavy beat to the day before echoing in the room](https://youtu.be/rmYyPcEQKU4). She instructed them to just move forward and back and Marinette tried to imagine she was dancing with someone else as the boy in front of her began muttering the count under his breath. She found it was comforting, knowing he was counting the beat and keeping in time. It reminded her of how Chat had been the night before while they focused on the moves.

The music stopped suddenly and Madame Bustier began talking them through the next steps they were to learn. They followed the steps, Adrien leading Marinette as they performed the half turn with the class.

“ _Bien Joue!_ Adrien, Marinette, you two are doing well!”

Marinette felt her cheeks burn as people turned to watch them as they moved. Madame Bustier walked them through the next few moves and before she knew it, Adrien was twirling her in time with the music.

“Wow, A-Adrien, you’re really good at this,” she managed to stutter as she focused on not tripping over his feet.

“I have a good partner,” he grinned at her and she felt her knees go weak.

How was he so effortlessly attractive? she asked herself. She remembered him that morning, the way he had been so protective over Ladybug and the bad boy vibe she had gotten from him. Sweet Adrien Agreste had almost growled in response to someone messing with Ladybug. She knew she should have been intimidated, or concerned, but something about it, a side of him that she didn’t realise he had, sent chills down her spine and set her stomach ablaze with butterflies.

“I’m sure you’ve had other good partners,” Marinette managed to reply.

“Well, sure, but you know what you’re doing. You’re really talented,” Adrien added as they stepped apart and Madame Bustier called the lesson to an end.

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien waited, leaning against the outside wall of the studio after the lesson for Marinette. Alya and Nino had gone off for a date night and he had some time to kill until his shoot in an hour and a half.

“Adrien!”

“Lila?”

“You remembered me,” she smiled, tugging at one of her pony tails.

“Well, yeah,” Adrien gave a small smile.

“So what are you doing this afternoon?”

“Well, I was waiting for Marinette…”

“I knew it!”

Adrien and Lila looked up to see Chloé so furious Adrien wondered if there was steam coming from her ears.

“Chloé?”

“You little snake!” Chloé pointed a finger at Lila and got right up in her face.

“Chloé!”

“I told you to stay away from him,” Chloé hissed at the other girl.

“Chloé!” Adrien shouted and the blonde girl turned her face to him, her finger still threatening Lila. “What’s going on?”

“This little slug is trying to steal you from me, _Adrikins_ ; and she’s enlisted Mari-brat to help,” Chloé batted her eye lashes at him before returning her glare to Lila.

“Chloé, Marinette is a friend and Lila is a dance partner, that’s all,” he explained, but she was having none of it.

“But _Adrikins_ , we are meant to be,” she said, her blue eyes slicing through him and sending a cold spike down his spine. He blinked but was unable to speak. “No-one will keep us apart,” she added, waggling her finger in Lila’s face before straightening up. “Must be going, I have things to do,” she gave a large fake smile to Lila and air-kissed Adrien’s cheeks before waving to him and leaving.

“Tootles _Adrikins_!”

“What was that about?” the quiet voice was new. Adrien looked up and saw Marinette staring at them all, looking incredibly small, but she there was something in her eyes that told him not to mistake her confusion for vulnerability.

“She’s crazy! I don’t know what’s wrong with her,” Lila began but Marinette turned to her.

“Can we catch up later? I need to talk with Adrien about some stuff.”

“Oh, of course! I’ll see you tomorrow Mari!” Lila called before skipping off.

Marinette frowned before turning to him, her eyes now kind and she reached out and touched his shoulder.

“Adrien… are you okay?” He couldn’t answer, just looking at their feet. “Adrien… come on,” Marinette grabbed his wrist and lead him behind the studio under a large tree with a small picnic table beneath it. She gestured for him to sit and he did. She sat across from him and waited. After a moment he heaved a deep breath.

“You know how my father… how I’m moving?” he began and she nodded, her eyes so blue, so caring. He felt a little calmer looking into them and tried to find the next words. “Well… that night… the he told me… He also visited the Mayor-” He felt his throat threaten to close up and shut his eyes taking a deep breath. He needed to tell someone and Marinette _cared_. He opened his eyes as her hands reached for one of his and he covered them both with his other one before letting out the air in his lungs and forcing the words out.

“The mayor and my father have… they want me to… argh, forcing me… Arranged marriage.”

Once the ‘m’ word had left his lips he felt like he was deflating, like there was nothing left except for Marinette’s hands in his. She was quiet and he was grateful, but he didn’t realise she was frozen in shock until after minutes had passed and he had recovered.

“M-Mari? Marinette?” her name seemed to jolt her back.

“W-wow, Adrien, no wonder you’ve been down. When-When did you find this out?” she asked, trying to sound casual but he could hear the slight panic.

“Well,” he exhaled. “Chloé decided to tell me at the Ball on Saturday… while we were dancing, might I add.”

“Rough,” Marinette muttered and Adrien nodded. “But an arranged… I mean, they can’t do that, can they?” she protested.

“Apparently they can. Or at least my Father will. I mean, an heir to a royal family and the daughter of the Mayor of Paris… it’s a power play,” he sighed, taking one hand from theirs and running it through his hair.

“Surely you can get out of this. I mean, I know Chloé can be unreasonable, but if you just talk to her, I’m sure…”

“I already tried,” Adrien sighed, looking at their hands. “Marrying a prince, living in a castle with a lavish lifestyle… It’s everything she’s ever wanted. She can get everything she’s ever wanted and she won’t give that up. She may be spoilt, but she’s determined.”

“She’s lucky to have you in her life, you care so much about her… I just don’t see how she can care so little for you,” Marinette sighed.

“That’s not how she sees it,” Adrien explained. “She sees it as the best thing for both of us. It’s secure, it’s what we know… what _she_ knows. She grew up in the rich life, I didn’t. I still remember what life was like before the money and the… attention.”

“There’s always divorce,” Marinette mumbled after a few minutes of silence and Adrien couldn’t help but crack up laughing. After a few seconds of watching him, Marinette began to laugh too and suddenly Adrien’s world didn’t seem so heavy anymore. He had friends, he had someone he could talk to about his problems, he had Marinette.

“Isn’t that your driver?” Marinette asked, pointing to a sleek black car that had pulled up on the side of the road. His happiness slowly deflating, Adrien tried to tie it up in a balloon and keep it close.

“I suppose it is. Marinette, thank you,” he said, not moving to stand or head over to Gideon.

“W-what for?” her cheeks began to fill.

“For being such a good friend, for making me laugh… for coming into my life that night and somehow making it brighter,” he smiled at her and her cheeks flushed darker.

“Adrien Agreste a poet,” she muttered. “Is there anything he can’t do?” Adrien smiled as he caught the slight mocking tone in her voice.

“I’m sure you’ll find out,” he grinned, trying not to flinch as the car horn beeped from the road.

“Guess you better go,” she said, gently pulling her hands from his and standing. “Message me if you get bored, okay?” he nodded and waved goodbye, heading in the direction of the car, pulling out his phone as he went.

**I’m bored.**

He hit send and jumped the fence, hearing Marinette’s laugher in his ears as his phone vibrated in response.

**Marinette-: Wow, looks like it’s gonna be a long afternoon for you :P**

He climbed into the car and let Gideon drive him to his shoot, his eyes glued to his screen as he typed a reply.

**Shame you couldn’t come along for the ride.**

While he waited for her response, he logged out of his internet app and logged back in as Chat Noir, surprised when a new message from Ladybug came in immediately.

 **[Ladybug:]** **Same time tonight? We need to talk.**

**[ChatNoir:] M’lady, are you breaking up with me?**

**[ChatNoir:] Think of the children!**

The car pulled up at the familiar studio and Adrien climbed out, giving Gideon a wave and telling him he would see him in an hour before heading towards the studio doors. In a moment of rebellion, he wondered what would happen if he just didn’t go in.

**Marinette-: I wouldn’t be much fun. I’d be fangirling over the clothes.**

He couldn’t suppress a smile at the thought of Marinette freaking out over different labels. Maybe he should ask her to tag along to the next runway show he had.

He stood there, just far enough from the entrance so they didn’t know he had arrived, debating on if missing this shoot and going around town on his own was worth it. His father would be furious, he knew… and he did need to get some copies of those folios for Marinette.

**That would still be more interesting than the shoot itself.**

Adrien sighed and put his phone in his pocket before stepping forward and watching the automatic doors rush open and met the collective swivel of faces of everyone inside.

“Mr. Agreste! It’s good to see you! Come in, come in, we are ready for your shoot, if you’ll just follow me,” an intern who wasn’t much older than he, lead Adrien to the change room.

Adrien changed and pulled on the first of four outfits he would have to model before he was free to leave and checked his phone before going out again.

**[Ladybug:] It’s about Lady Wi-Fi. We need a story.**

**[ChatNoir:] Ah, the other child. I’ll be at the streetlight at the same time m’lady.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song in this chapter just felt appropriate, even if the beat is slightly off for Paso Doble.
> 
> Also I really like the theories where Lila becomes super close with Mari, but hates Ladybug and Chloe is the opposite so they clash something fierce so there it is!
> 
> Anyway  
> Thanks for reading another chapter, don't forget to subscribe to the story to receive notifications for when I update so you can stay on track!


	9. Taking Care of Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir have a chat with their daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, Alya is basically an unruly kid who has a desire to out her parents....
> 
> wait..

Marinette tapped her foot impatiently as she watched the clock tick around to nine o’clock. Sure, she was sitting in her chair, and she had been trying to design, but every few minutes so would look back up at the clock and swear it hadn’t moved an inch since the time before. Tikki was perched on her shoulder, playing with her hair as Marinette tapped her pencil against the blank page of her sketch book.

She should be designing outfits in case Ladybug and Chat Noir entered competition; she should be gathering notes for her assignment; she should not be staring at the clock, Marinette scolded herself.

She got up from the couch, steadying Tikki with her hand before dropping her book onto the couch and making her way to her room. Tikki flew off her shoulder and perched herself on Marinette’s open closet doors as the girl began to rummage through all the articles she owned looking for anything red. Of course, she could always make something and maybe she would, but for now, she liked the idea of putting a colour she rarely wore to use.

She pulled a red sweater from one pile and after digging deep in a drawer full of costumes, she came across a red skirt with a petticoat attached. Marinette smiled and set it aside for another day, searching for a black pair of yoga pants or leggings to go with the sweater.

Her phone alarm began to buzz and Marinette practically leapt across the room to silence it before hurrying to change into the clothes she had just pulled out, leaving the rest in a giant heap at the base of her closet.

“Sorry future Marinette,” she muttered as she tugged her hair up into a bun and slid on a pair of boots over her sock covered feet. She whistled for Tikki to follow her back into the kitchen and the bird obeyed, flying straight into her cage with a quiet chitter as she watched Marinette hurry about.

Marinette locked the cage and grabbed a black hoodie before slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading out. Three blocks from campus she slid on her mask and just like the night before, Chat was waiting against the street lamp two blocks later.

“Hello m’lady,” he said with a bow, taking her hand before casually slinging his arm over her shoulder. “Anyone following you tonight?” he asked quietly as they began walking. Marinette shook her head and felt him relax a little.

“So how was your afternoon?” she asked as they strolled into campus. Walking casually with his arm around her felt comfortable, she realised, but she was sure others would see it as more than a friendly gesture.

“Well, it was boring, I had work,” he shrugged and Marinette was surprised.

“I didn’t know you had a job,” she said as they reached the studio.

“Oh, um, yeah. I’ve been in the same place for a few years, so I guess I don’t really think about it much.”

“Oh, it must be nice though, having a job, I mean. The money must be good,” she added with a smile as she unlocked the doors, let them in and locked it behind her.

“I don’t do it for the money. My father is big on earning my keep,” he added and Marinette heard the sadness so she tried to steer his mind from it.

“The only job I ever had was working in my parent’s shop. It was the only way to earn pocket money,” she said as she watched him pull the cloth back over the glass. Marinette sat on the floor and changed her shoes, watching as Chat did the same after making sure there were no gaps where anyone could see through.

“Pocket money? What would little Ladybug need pocket money for?” he asked.

“Lots of things,” she replied. “Little Ladybug loved dolls though,” she laughed.

“Dolls? What kind?”

“Oh no, that’s enough embarrassing information for one day, _minou_.” She chided and even though he pouted, she could see the glint of happiness in his eyes.

“Before we begin, what are we going to do about our daughter?” he asked as he stood, offering his hand to help her up.

“Well, I don’t know, that’s the problem,” she sighed, taking his hand and leaning against the mirrored wall. “We could always tell her the truth?”

“That we don’t know what we’re doing and we’re just dancing at midnight for the fun of it?” Chat raised an eyebrow and Marinette sighed.

“Yeah, somehow I don’t think she’ll buy it.”

“Well, what are we doing?”

“We’re dancing,” Marinette shrugged. “Beyond that… I don’t know anymore.”

“I know I don’t want it to stop,” he said quietly.

“Me neither,” Marinette sighed. “Maybe… Maybe we should just tell Madame Bustier we aren’t going to competition and we can just have our moments here…”

“Is that really what you want, though?” he asked, she could feel him closer to her now but she didn’t look up to meet his eyes.

“I don’t think it matters anymore, Chat. Things won’t be easy from here on out and with our personal lives now at risk… maybe it wasn’t meant to be more than a one event thing.”

His hands were on her shoulders now and she could feel the warmth through her jacket. She lifted her head a little and realised his chest was right there in front of her. Her eyes trailed up and met his green ones, the intensity burning beneath the mask.

“I don’t think so,” he mumbled. Marinette felt her heart begin to pick up its pace, she felt like she was losing herself in green. His face was moving closer, ever so slightly as she saw his gaze flicker to her lips and back to her eyes. “Can I…?”

Marinette wanted him to finish that sentence, to ask her so he would kiss her, so she could lose herself in the eyes that reminded her of grass in the sunshine… Sunshine, like the other boy who had kissed her, who seemed to be showing some interest in her, even if it was only friendship. Marinette felt her heart begin to race faster, but now it was in panic as she thought about the boy she could be losing; but she couldn’t bring herself to pull away.

They both jumped apart at a tapping on the glass doors of the studio. Marinette thought she heard the boy curse, but tried not to show her relief as she moved to the covered doors. Carefully shuffling some fabric, she peeked out and saw a familiar face waiting behind the other doors. She sighed.

“Our daughter is here,” Marinette called to Chat who seemed to have regained his composure.

“Alya?” he asked, coming over and lifting the cloth so he could see. The reporter waved at them and gestured for them to let her in.

“Guess we better think quick,” Marinette muttered. “She wants to come in.”

They looked at each other for a moment before he nodded and moved the cloth so Ladybug could let the journalist in. She locked the doors behind them and Chat fixed the black cloth over the glass again.

“I knew you two were meeting in secret!”

“Alya, we know you got the video,” Ladybug explained and the girl’s face dropped a little.

“Marinette told you,” she frowned.

“She is a very good friend,” Chat said and Marinette tried not to grin in pride.

“Alya, we said we would meet with you tomorrow,” Ladybug sighed. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I couldn’t sleep knowing you two were out here cahooting,” she grinned.

“Cahooting? I think you’re using that wrong,” Chat frowned.

“Doesn’t matter. I couldn’t sleep knowing there was a scoop!”

“What scoop Alya, we’re here talking,” Ladybug said as she leant against the wall again.

“Why are you both wearing dance shoes then?”

Damn her analytical eyes, Marinette cursed silently.

“Look, we wanted to keep it quiet until it’s official, and then you would have been the first to know,” Chat began and Ladybug looked at him confused.

“Oh, what?” Alya asked, sliding up closer to him.

“Madame Bustier is training us for competition,” he told her and Alya almost screamed.

“But we’re not sure if we are ready for it,” Ladybug interjected and Alya looked at her, realisation lighting up her eyes.

“So you guys were practising in secret until you were good enough! Of course!” Alya pretended to smack her forehead. “But seriously, are you two cahooting yet?”

“How old are you, seriously?” Marinette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“We aren’t cahooting yet,” Chat told her and Marinette swore she heard him mutter ‘we were about to though’ – thankfully it was low enough that Alya didn’t catch it.

“Look, Alya, we were going to come to you as soon as we had reached a decision. You’re our Lady Wi-Fi, you run the Ladyblog, we give you number one press treatment,” Ladybug explained.

“Yeah, you’re our daughter,” Chat grinned, resting an elbow on Marinette’s shoulder which she shook off immediately.

“Look, I’m happy to keep you guys updated about what’s being submitted to my blog and I am incredibly stoked that you guys give me the scoops in return; but you two are hard to contact,” Alya frowned.

“We have personal lives too, you know,” Ladybug replied.

“Well, if I was... in the loop, I could, maybe, help you guys out?” Alya suggested tactlessly.

“Sorry, Wi-Fi, identities are off the table,” Chat stepped in. “ _Purr_ -haps we can offer you one on one interviews instead?”

Alya pouted, clearly disappointed her plan hadn’t worked but after a moment nodded.

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien waved goodbye to Alya and walked back in, knocking on the door to the studio for Ladybug to let him in. That girl sure could talk, and her questions had been pretty personal, but Adrien thought he managed to answer most of them without giving away too much about his real self.

“Well, I think we dodged a bullet there,” he sighed after shutting the doors behind him. “Ladybug?”

She was pacing in the centre of the room, chewing on her thumb nail, something he never thought she would do.

“Why did you tell her? I thought we agreed we weren’t going to tell her?”

“Ladybug, I thought you would be happy about going to competition?”

“But you weren’t! I didn’t want you to do it because of me, you have a job, and studies, and a life and now you’re putting more stress on yourself for _me_. Chat, why would you do that?” She stopped pacing to speak and meet his eyes and he saw something beneath the blue of her eyes. It looked like pain, but not quite.

“M’lady, please, just hear me out, okay? Stop flittering about,” he said, walking over to her and taking her hands.

“Did you just-” she frowned and he gave a half smile before she shook her head.

“Ladybug, I have like six months until I have to leave, right?” she nodded so he took a deep breath and continued. “That means six months with you, and I want to spend as much of it _with_ you as possible. Even-” he hurried to continue as she opened her mouth to protest. “Even if it means spreading myself thin to be able to compete with you. I will gladly ditch all my other friends to dance with you,” he said, giving a little bow as he did, not letting go of her hands.

He heard her sigh and looked back up to meet her eyes. There was that expression that was so close to pain, but not quite. He wasn’t sure what else it was, but he knew the combination well enough.

“Chat Noir, you are an idiot,” she sighed and she gave a sob but there were no tears, thankfully. “You can’t just ditch your friends for me, I have study too,” she took a deep breath and pulled him up. “Look, we will dance together and if you really want, we can compete, but not to win, okay?”

“Ladybug, I can promise you, if we’re competing, we are going to win,” he smirked and she gave a small laugh.

“That’s a big promise, _chaton_. I hope you can deliver,” she raised an eye brow.

“I plan to,” he replied with a kiss to her knuckles; and just like that, she was back to business.

“Well, kitty, we better get practising. You know Madame Bustier is going to work us hard tomorrow,” Ladybug said, her voice no longer sombre.

“Well, I guess we better be prepared,” he grinned as she pulled away to turn on the stereo. She seemed to be back to her normal self which made him happy, but all Adrien really wanted was to go back in time and actually kiss her. Why did he ask her? He should have just done it. He didn’t have any trouble kissing Marinette that first night, he sighed but felt his cheeks burn as he remembered.

He shook himself out of it, and watched as Ladybug returned, taking her position against him, waiting for him to count the beat and lead.

They moved together for the better part of an hour, feeling like they had finally perfected the moves they had been taught so far. Ladybug suggested looking up some steps online, but her thought was stopped with a large yawn that took the end of her sentence.

“I think you should head home to bed, m’lady,” Chat said as he helped her sit to change her shoes. He changed his own quickly and was ready to help her back up, but she insisted she was fine.

“Chat, I’m okay,” she told him. “Just tired, I’ll be fine. I can sleep in tomorrow,” she insisted but he took her arm anyway, letting her switch off the light and turn on her torch as he removed the cloth covering the door.

The two took the back exit and he walked her to the corner like the night before. He watched her pull out her phone and waited for him to call her. With a smile, he hit call and she answered before waving and heading off in the direction she had gone the nights before. Adrien waited a moment before turning and heading in the direction of his apartment.

“Chat?” her voice echoed through his phone.

“Yes, Ladybug?”

“Do you think we would have met if it wasn’t for the ball?”

“I think it’s entirely possible,” Adrien shrugged even though she couldn’t see. “But then again, it’s also entirely possible our normal selves know each other too.”

“I suppose,” she replied, sounding thoughtful. “I think I’d know though. You’re very… You would stand out,” she finished. Adrien tried not to snort; not because Ladybug thought she would know him, but because he knew anyone would be surprised to find out the truth.

Adrien Agreste was well-mannered and obedient, thoughtful and gallant – overly so. Chat Noir was flirty and loud, a little egocentric sure, but he was free. Adrien knew that just because Chat Noir began didn’t mean Adrien Agreste ended, but when Adrien Agreste was in public eye, Chat Noir couldn’t exist.

“I’m sure I would know you if I met you, m’lady,” Adrien said, hoping there wasn’t too much silence before his reply.

“I don’t think so, Chat. I told you, I’m easily forgettable without the mask,” she sighed. “Chat… You don’t have to do competition for me. I know how much you want to spend time with me, and I appreciate it but I’m really not worth-”

“Ladybug, please don’t finish that sentence,” Adrien said, reaching his street. “Madame Bustier chose you to become Ladybug for a reason. Clearly she doesn’t think you’re forgettable and I knew from the moment I met you that you were extraordinary. You can blame the mask if you want, but a mask doesn’t change who you are, it amplifies it.”

Adrien entered the building but as the doors fell shut behind him, he heard something. He turned to look out of the foyer, to see if anything was out of the ordinary, but everything seemed normal.

“Chat?”

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“Is everything okay?”

“Y-yeah, I thought I heard something as I got into my building. It’s probably nothing,” he tried to downplay.

“Are you sure?” she sounded worried. “Do you need to go and call your friend to drive by?”

He was touched that she was so worried but he shook his head and then spoke.

“No, it should be fine. I’ll take the elevator to a different floor and walk the stairs the rest of the way.”

“You have an elevator? Fancy,” her voice was a little tight, but he appreciated her attempt at staying calm.

“Yeah, I guess I am a little more Tony Stark than I’d like to admit,” he chuckled as he pressed the elevator for the fourth floor. If someone was following him, he could always walk down a flight and then up again, but he didn’t think it would be necessary.

“Let me guess, your family has a giant tower in Paris with _Noir_ written in neon lights,” she gave a small laugh now and he heard her keys jingle as she reached her own apartment.

“Neon?” he gasped in mock offense. “M’lady, I’ll have to you know the _Noir_ family is one of taste!”

She let loose a giggle and Adrien suddenly felt at ease as he got off at the other floor and walked to the stairwell.

“Well, they’d have to be environmentally friendly, otherwise that’s not very Stark of you.”

“Your knowledge of superheroes astounds me. We should have a movie marathon sometime,” he suggested as he took the stairs slowly, knowing once he reached his flat he would have to leave her.

“Why do I have a feeling you’d use it as a chance to see me without the mask?” Her voice was playful.

“Ladybug, I won’t find out who you are until you’re ready, I promise.” Adrien put his right hand on his heart even though she couldn’t see.  “But, I dunno, a couple of drinks in you and we would make some sweet superhero puns,” he added.

“That sounds like a real _pun-_ ishment, _Minou_ ,” she teased and Adrien stopped walking even though he was inches from his door.

“You amaze me, Ladybug. It’s such a shame you don’t let that side of you out to play more often.”

“Keep dreaming, _Chaton_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE SUPERHERO REFRENCES
> 
> Thanks to everyone leaving me comments and leaving kudos! Your support means the world to me  
> Stay tuned for more soon!


	10. No Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has an existential crisis, and Adrien can't think of much but Ladybug.  
> And somehow, Adults know everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait guys. I've been trying to catch up on my coursework.  
> Enjoy!

 

Marinette laid in her bed, eyes wide open, her phone still in her hand, her Ladybug mask in the other. It was probably four am but she didn’t care. Chat’s words still rung in her head.

“A mask doesn’t change who you are, it amplifies it.”

Did it really? Was Ladybug everything Marinette wished she could be but was too afraid to be? Did Marinette _want_ to be adored and seen as a celebrity? Did she _want_ to be a dancer?

The questions swam through her mind, each one with a yes and no answer.

“Who even am I?” she asked the fading darkness around her. The sun would be rising soon, she knew and her parents would be up with it, preparing for the day at the shop. The thought struck something in her and she felt a wave of homesickness. Sure she had visited the weekend just gone, but maybe she could work with her parents until she had to be Ladybug at eleven.

Grunting slightly as she got up, Marinette put Ladybug’s mask back in her bag and went for a shower, hoping the hot water would help her find an answer.

When she stepped out a little while later, she felt refreshed, but the weight of that black cat’s words was still taking their toll. She threw on some dark tights with a black skirt and white top before putting a red shirt in her bag and tugging on her black jacket again. She pulled on her boots that she had kicked off by her bed the night before and gave Tikki a biscuit before leaving the house with a sigh.

Marinette walked to the bus stop, head down, headphones in, her phone clenched tight in her hand and her music player tucked into her jacket pocket.

Ladybug was funny, she was confident, she talked to Adrien without stuttering like an idiot and she was… _someone_. Marinette wasn’t those things. She was awkward and shy and although she was friendly, she knew she would be easily forgotten when everyone moved on and grew up.

She climbed on the bus as Marinette, the awkward girl who stumbled too long as she validated her ticket and almost fell on her face before she got a seat. If her self-esteem had a pulse, she was sure today it would be flat-line.

Marinette stared out the window, waiting until the familiar streets came into view and got off at the stop around the corner from her old high school. Just walking past it brought back memories.

She had met Alya there, her first, _real,_ best friend. Of course, Marinette had also made other friends there, Alix, Max, Myléne, Kim, Ivan, Rose, Juleka… but Alya was the one that stuck around and loved her even after the craziness of senior year and the first year of University stresses. It was the type of friendship Marinette had heard her parents talk about but never experienced and it was exciting and comforting.

Marinette pushed open the door of her family’s bakery, the delicate T&S logo frosted onto the glass glittering at her as she did.

“Mari!” the girl was swept into a hug almost immediately by her father, her face buried in his muscled chest. “What a surprise!” His voice seemed to boom from his chest before he set her down.

“Tom, let her in,” his wife scolded as she continued serving the customers who smiled and greeted Marinette.

“You guys need a hand?” Marinette asked as she pulled her bag from her shoulders.

“Why not,” Sabine smiled.

“Yeah, we could always use the free labour,” Tom chuckled and Marinette rolled her eyes.  She followed him to the kitchen out the back, tugging her apron form the wall and tying it around her waist as she did.

“Bread or cupcakes?” her father asked.

“Bread today, _Papa_ ,” she told him and he raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he turned to collect the cupcakes that had been cooling on a rack on the bench.

“So to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?” her father asked after a few quiet moments. Marinette was mixing bread flour with a yeast mixture on the floured table whilst he began piping buttercream on the cupcakes.

“Can’t I just come help out?” she asked, looking up and smiling at him. She was beginning to feel like herself again, even if she didn’t know who exactly that was. Marinette was a baker’s daughter and she was at home in a kitchen.

“You know you can, _mon chéri_ , any time. It’s just not like you to pop by without a call,” he said as he continued to pipe neat swirls of icing onto the cakes.

“I guess I had a lot of my mind, _Papa_.” Marinette replied before beginning to knead the bread dough. She focused herself on her task, not noticing when her father left the kitchen; when she began stretching the dough ready to knead it again, she only just registered her mother’s presence.

“So are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Sabine asked quietly as she watched her daughter knead at the bread dough.

“It’s too early for a midlife crisis, right?” Marinette asked and her mother gave a soft laugh.

“Not if you die at 40. However, we Cheng’s have a pretty good life-expectancy, I’d say a quarter or even fifth-life crisis could apply. What’s on your mind, my dear?”

Marinette stopped kneading and dropped the dough into the bread pan before dusting her hands from flour and patting them on her apron.

“ _Maman_ , how do you know your true self?”

“Oh, life crisis indeed,” Sabine nodded to herself as she took the pan and put it in the oven. “Come upstairs. I’ll put on some tea, you can choose the snacks,” the woman smiled and Marinette nodded, letting out a sigh of relief.   
Maybe coming home was the right thing to do.

Marinette wandered into the front of the shop and picked out a few things, putting them on a serving plate to share with her mother.

“ _Papa,_ ” she began but he just waved her up the stairs, insisting her had the store under control.

“You two have parenting down to an art, I swear,” Marinette muttered as she entered the house, kicking the door shut behind her with a slight jerk of her ankle.

“Well, we had you and thought, why not stop at perfection,” her mother smile and Marinette rolled her eyes. She’d heard it all before.

“Time to spill the beans,” Sabine said as she poured then both cups of tea. Marinette took her teacup and inhaled, enjoying the scent of her mother’s oolong.

“Well, I’m sure it’s nothing and it will pass like everything does… it’s just… I took up something last week. An… extra-curricular activity, I guess you could say. And I am enjoying it, a lot actually. I mean I was worried at first, but it’s been over a week and I’m really glad I made the choice to go through with it.” Marinette took a moment to sip at her tea, noticing that her mother just nodded and nibbled at a Danish from downstairs.

“But now… it’s attracting attention and I’m not sure if I actually like that part of it, but I don’t think it’s a choice. The attention comes with the territory and so I guess, I’m just questioning which part of me to listen to,” Marinette finished, quite pleased with herself for her wording.

“So, if I understand this, you became Ladybug, performed at the Parisian Ball, and now Ladybug is gaining attention and you’re not sure you want the attention. But also, Marinette, you also aren’t sure if you actually like attention and that is scaring you.” Sabine took a sip of her tea as she finished speaking and Marinette was sure her jaw would fall from her face.

“Wha… I mean, what? You… you knew? Wha-how!?” Marinette spluttered, her voice high and squeaky, breaking as she tried to get all the words out.

“Marinette, we told you, we stopped at perfection,” her mother smiled. “Did you really think your own parents wouldn’t recognise our baby girl on the red carpet at one of Paris’s highest events?”

“Oh my god,” she groaned, dragging her hand down her face. “You didn’t say anything,” she burst out.

“Well, you were here with that nice boy, Adrien and we didn’t think you wanted anyone to know the truth. That is the point of the mask, isn’t it?”

 

~~~~~~

 

“Alya, hey, can I talk to you?” Adrien asked as he caught the ombre haired girl before she left to meet Nino for lunch.

“Sure Adrien. What’s up?” she asked as they stepped aside from the main walking area where other students were walking.

“What do you know about this Volpina person who is submitting videos to you?”

“Wow, you don’t mess around, do you?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

“Sorry, I just want to be able to help Ladybug,” he told her honestly.

“Well, I had Max help me look into it, but they are uploading from computers at local public places so the IP addresses are useless and they type their name every time, there isn’t a profile or anything to help put a face or anything to the name,” Alya sighed. “I want to help them too, Adrien, but I mean, I had another person who was anonymous this morning commenting, saying they saw Chat Noir in your neighbourhood last night. Whoever this Volpina person is, I don’t think they’re the only one.”

Adrien felt the frown across his features and tried not to let out the angry growl in his throat. He swallowed hard and nodded once.

“Thanks. I know you’re doing everything you can for them,” he sighed.

“Adrien… are you alright? I know you have Nino to talk to, but I’m here too if you need it,” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Huh? Oh, thanks Alya. I’ve just got some family stuff going on. It’ll pass,” he said, putting a smile on and looking back up at her. “Sorry for keeping you, enjoy your lunch with Nino,” Adrien said, stepping away from her.

“Adrien…” Alya frowned. “Are you sure-”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I’ve got to go, I’ve got a shoot and stuff, I’ll see you later!” he called as he backed up and finally managed to walk away.

He walked into the nearest bathroom and changed, swapping his white sweater for the black one Marinette had given Chat and pulling on his mask. As he stepped out of the cubicle, he stuffed his shirt into his bag and looked in the mirror. He was visibly pissed, an uncharacteristic scowl tugging at his lips. Uncharacteristic for Adrien, maybe, he thought; but Chat Noir was allowed to be mad. He and his partner were being stalked. Adrien ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it out of its usual style and clipped in the ears that had now taken residence in his bag wherever he went before leaving the bathroom.

“Chat?” Adrien looked up to see Ladybug waving at him from a distance. The smile on her face took the scowl from his and tugged his lips upwards.

“Ladybug! Hey,” he called, waiting for her as she jogged to meet him. They began walking to the studio together. “Impressive timing.”

“Thank you, I just got here,” she replied, a little breathless. “Hey, look, I just want to say thank you for last night.”

“Last night?” he asked confused.

“What you said, about how the mask isn’t who we are, it emphasises it. I mean, I was up all night thinking about it.” She was staring straight ahead as she spoke, but there was something in her voice. Adrien watched her carefully, noticing the signs of tiredness under her eyes, but how she didn’t seem to show any other signs of fatigue. He would have to watch her in class and make sure she didn’t work herself too hard, he thought.

“I didn’t mean to send you into an existential crisis, m’lady,” he told her, holding the studio doors open for her.

“That’s the thing Chat, you did.” He froze and she turned to him, meeting his eyes with a smile on her face. “But I figured it out. I worked through it, well at least, I’m starting too. And I want to thank you for it.”

Adrien knew he had a blank look on his face. She blamed him for sending her into a crisis, but she was also grateful?

“Well, you’re welcome, I guess,” he said and she gave him a smile that made his whole day better. Her eyes were shut and her cheeks pushed her mask up a little as her lips sent them up. Her freckles – how could he have missed her freckles the hundreds of times he’d stared? – seemed to make her face shine and her dimples could have brought him to his knees.

“Come on, _minou_. You can’t stare all day, although I know you would,” she added with a giggle. “Let’s practise until Madame Bustier gets here.”

Adrien nodded, following her to the changing area. They changed shoes and Adrien changed his pants before meeting her back on the floor. Ladybug had pulled her hair into low plaits and was returning from Madame Bustier’s office, the music they had been practising to following her as she did.

They took their positions and Adrien began to count under his breath as he began his lead. Ladybug stepped in time with him and soon he found he was missing counts aloud, focusing on making sure Ladybug was in time with the music.

“ _Bien joue!_ Looks like your midnight visits have been paying off!”

The two dancers stopped and looked at the instructor who was smiling at them as she walked to her office, her shoes clicking on the floor and breaking up the music.

“Y-you knew about the visits?” Adrien asked sheepishly as Ladybug stepped away and mumbled something about not having any secrets.

“I had a feeling,” Madame Bustier replied with a smile looking at Ladybug. “I don’t mind; as long you continue to improve your skills. This is your studio too,” she added, meeting Adrien’s eyes. He nodded appreciatively and gestured for Ladybug to continue going through their steps.

The rest of the lesson went well, Madame Bustier talking them through new steps, explaining how what they’d mastered was now bases for the next level of steps. Chat Noir and Ladybug were mastering the grapevine and the _sacada_ by the end of the hour when lunch break was granted.

“Looks like we will be ready for competition,” Ladybug smiled as she sat beside him on the floor in the corner they usually ate. Adrien held out a container with some savoury pastries he had been given from Marinette’s parents earlier in the week and Ladybug blanched when she took a bite.

“T-these are from the bakery in town?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“I-I, well my parents… The pastries are the best,” she stumbled out. “I used to go there for lunch in high school.”

“Oh, wow,” Adrien replied as he took a bite of his own. “I’m pretty sure it’s owned by Marinette’s parents,” he said, not wanting to make her anymore uncomfortable.

“Y-yeah, that sounds right,” Ladybug nodded, her cheeks turning pink as she continued to eat in silence. Adrien didn’t say anything, but wondered just how often she had visited, and if she still did. Had he seen her there? Maybe not, he reasoned. Paris was a big place, even though they had somehow found each other.

“I think we should take action,” she said after a moment and he blinked at her in confusion. “Against this Volpina person. I mean, they seem to be at least one step ahead of us… Maybe if we reach out, they might come to us instead of following us,” she reasoned as she finished her food and picked up her drink bottle.

“Ladybug…” he trailed off, unsure how to continue. If he told her that he and Alya suspected at least another person involved she might panic and change her mind about dancing. Also that could lead to either Alya or Ladybug finding out who he was and whilst he was happy to reveal himself to her, he knew Ladybug wasn’t ready. Maybe taking action was what was needed.

“Shall I call our daughter?” he asked, slightly resigned to whatever happened next.

“I can do it. Shall we have her meet us after class?” Ladybug asked, getting up and making her way to her bag to get her phone. Adrien nodded and finished up his own food before closing the container and taking a swig of water before getting up and putting his stuff back.

By the time he was back on the floor, Ladybug was putting her phone back and making her way toward him, a slight frown on her face.

“Ladybug?”

“One of Alya’s friends thinks there could be more than one stalker. Something about IP addresses and two places at once,” she shook her head, sounding tired. Adrien felt annoyance creep through him, but managed to keep his face still.

“That would make sense,” he said. “Remember last night?”

Ladybug nodded. “I know, and it does, but… ugh, don’t people have anything better to do? I feel bad for people who live like this, for people who don’t want to be famous… and even... even for those who do,” she added with a sigh, putting her head in her hands.

Adrien wanted to wrap her in a hug and promise that it wouldn’t always be that way, but he knew it was a lie. Instead her stepped forward and reached out, gently holding her wrist with one hand and resting the other on her shoulder, letting her stand close to him for a moment before Madame Bustier called them to continue the lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Sabine and Tom at least have an inkling about Ladybug's identity in the show. Parents like that usually know more than they let on. 
> 
> So yeah. Hope you enjoyed!  
> I know Ao3 had troubles with notifications but hopefully you guys get this one no problem!   
> See you next time!


	11. Ladyblog Exclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya get's her exclusive and Adrien finds out a little more about Volpina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter because my boyfriend who lives far away will be visiting in a week and I'm so excited.

 

Marinette wiped her forehead with the white hand towel she had thrown into her bag the night before and tossed it back on her stuff with a sigh. After re-positioning her mask, she stepped out of her change room and waved goodbye to Madame Bustier who asked them to lock up when they were done.

“Now, you’re sure about competition, Chat?” she asked when the two were alone.

“Com- _purr_ -letely, m’lady,” he told her with a smile and she couldn’t help but give a small one in return. She knew how the stress was on her, but Chat hadn’t been making many puns and it proved to her how worried he was.

She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before wandering around on the floor. Alya was late, which was usual for her, but Lady Wi-Fi was never late. Before she realised, Chat was commenting on her grapevine.

“You look like you’re about to lose your balance,” he chuckled as he approached her.

“Well, I’m sure there is a reason it’s supposed to be a two-person step,” she retorted, rolling her eyes before stepping away from him and performing the Boleo step, Madame Bustier had just taught them in the last hour, on her own. She began the step as if she were doing an ocho and then she swivelled her right foot on the spot while her left swung out and around behind her.

“That looks dangerous,” a third voice echoed and Ladybug turned to see Alya smiling at them, holding the black cloth they used to cover the doors at night. “I thought we could use some privacy,” she said, gesturing to the cloth and Chat was over in moments, helping her cover the doors.

“Hey Alya. How are you?” Ladybug asked when they were done. “Thanks for coming.”

“I’m good, thanks. Sorry I’m late, though. A friend and I were trying to find out some more stuff on your stalkers.”

Marinette bit her lip but didn’t say anything. She didn’t want Alya getting mixed up and hurt in this.

“Ladybug, you don’t need to worry about me,” Alya said with a smile.

“Wh-what? How did you… I mean, what made you think I was worrying?”

“It was pretty obvious,” she nodded. “Actually you and Marinette have similar worried looks,” Alya added and Marinette felt herself blanch. “But anyway, I assume you called me here to announce the competition?” she asked happily, almost bouncing on her toes.

When neither Ladybug or Chat Noir replied straight away she stopped.

“Have you changed your mind?” she asked, and Marinette heard the dejection in her voice.

“N-no, Alya, no. We will be competing, it’s just, I wanted to use your blog to make a formal message to the person, I mean, people, stalking us,” Ladybug said carefully.

She watched Alya consider this and then as her face lit up. “That’s a great idea!”

“Okay, well we just need a moment to make sure we know what we’re going to say, alright?” Chat said and Alya nodded, letting the two dancers step aside to talk quietly while she tapped away on her phone.

“Are you ready?” Chat asked her and Marinette took a deep breath before meeting his eyes and nodding.

“This is our best chance. We have to take a stand otherwise they’ll think it’s okay,” she frowned and Chat Noir nodded.

“Maybe… Maybe we should also announce that we practise here at night?” He suggested.

“Wh-why?”

“Well, if it’s public knowledge, it’s not a scoop anymore,” he reasoned and whilst she understood she shook her head.

“Chat, if we take that away, what will they move to? They could start digging into who we are, and even though I’m comfortable being Ladybug, I doubt my personal life will be ready for that,” she explained, her eyes never moving from his. She saw his understanding and the same emotion of conflict behind his.

“Y-yeah, I guess you’re right. Just because we are ready to be us, doesn’t mean the people in our lives will be.” He nodded.

Marinette didn’t respond, her mind thinking back to earlier in the day when her parents had revealed they knew the truth about Ladybug. She hadn’t been ready for them to know, but having them know without the awkward reveal… it took some weight from her and somehow made being Ladybug just another part of Marinette.

“Are you two ready?” Alya asked, a smile on her face, still a respectable distance away.

“Y-yeah,” Ladybug nodded, she and Chat walking over. He stood just behind her at Alya’s request, the girl insisting it looked aesthetically pleasing, but Marinette had a feeling it also tipped the scales in Alya’s OTP fantasy. At their nods, Alya held the camera above her face and began recording.

“Hey Ladybloggers! It’s Lady Wi-Fi here with another Ladyblog exclusive! I’m here with our two stars who have an announcement they wish to make to you all!” She tapped the screen and then gave a thumbs up for them to begin.

“Hey everyone! Your friendly neighbourhood Ladybug and Chat Noir here,” Chat began and Marinette tried not to let her surprise show, instead focusing on a friendly smile directed at the camera.

“We’re here to bring you a very important announcement,” Ladybug began, hoping she could get the words out. “It has been brought to our attention and shared with our good friend Lady Wi-Fi that some of our wonderful fans might be taking things a little too far into finding out what we’re up to.”

Good, she thought. That sounded good, not too cynical or harsh, she reasoned.

“Yes, some people have been a little too impatient to wait for our announcement, so we’ve decided to come to you,” Chat took over and Marinette felt his hidden hand on her waist lightly. “We know what’s going on, we are aware we stirred the pot at the Ball and brought this attention to us, but we want all of Paris to know we aren’t going to sneak around in the _cat_ -acombs anymore!”

“Chat…?” she said warningly, ultra-aware of the camera on them.

“Oh come on, Bugaboo, let’s tell them all,” his face portrayed mischief but his eyes were pleading for her to go along. “ _Purr_ -lease?” he whined and Marinette just rolled her eyes for the camera, giving a small nod for him to go along.

If he was comfortable enough to pun, she knew he had a plan and she would trust him.

“We’re going to be competing!” he burst. “We aren’t sure where yet exactly or when, but our instructor, Madame Bustier is training us for competition!”

“Chat, we aren’t ready for people to know,” Ladybug pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, but it was as if he knew what she was trying to do.

“Ladybug, come on, we are definitely good enough to handle whatever and whoever comes our way,” he replied confidently but Ladybug sighed.

“I hope you’re right. I hope those competitors know who they’re dealing with,” she added with a smile and Chat winked at her, gesturing to Alya with his other hand to indicate they were done. She tapped the screen and began chatting excitedly as she closed off the post.

“You’re lucky I trust you, _chaton_ ,” Marinette said as they stepped apart, suddenly aware that he had still been holding her waist.

“I don’t know what we’d have if you didn’t,” he grinned at her.

“That was a tad passive aggressive, but I think you made a point without making a point,” Alya interjected as she re-watched the video.

“Hey, what was with the sudden shift?” Ladybug asked, turning to Chat Noir.

“What do you mean?” he asked, avoiding eye contact.

“You were just… different, in front of the camera,” she said carefully.

“Are you worried I’m not saving any charm for you, m’lady? Because I can stop sharing it,” he quipped, a smirk pulling up one side of his mouth.

“Oh please, _minou_.” Marinette rolled her eyes and walked off to change, trying not to let the idea of all of Chat’s affections worm its way into her head.

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien sighed as he left the studio, Chat Noir mask still on as he made his way to the black car waiting for him.

“Chat!”

He turned to see Alya hurrying up to him. He stopped, patiently waiting for her to reach him and catch her breath.

“Everything okay, Alya?”

“No,” she shook her head. “But you can’t tell Ladybug,” she said, meeting his eyes.

“O-okay. What’s wrong?” he asked, turning his complete attention to her.

Alya said nothing but held her phone up for him to see.

“Isn’t that…?”

“Yes. Someone followed Ladybug home.”

“Did they see where she went in? Does she know? Do you know?” he asked.

“I cut the video. Trust me, no-one wants to know who Ladybug is more than me, but _I’m_ going to find out myself.” She said as she deleted the post from her blog submission. “I really hope your video doesn’t make this worse for you both.”

“It was Ladybug’s idea. She seems to think giving them attention will help.”

“And the omission about competition? I didn’t think you two were going to do that today,” she added, raising an eyebrow.

“Honestly, I don’t know where it came from. But it’s just… it felt like it was a good way to keep them off our backs a little longer. If we tell people we’re working towards something, anything that comes out now will just add to that.”

“And when your secret meetings come out?”

“Then we keep Ladybug safe,” he said fiercely. “I don’t care if my identity gets out, but she does. The masks were for her in the beginning, but now… The masks, Chat Noir and Ladybug, they are part of us, not just a cover. Being Ladybug is important to her and I will protect her at any cost.” Adrien knew his words were heavy, but he needed someone to know, to understand. Behind him, Gideon honked the horn to indicate he had to leave.

“Alya, if any more of these show up, you need to message me,” he said, showing her his contact information. “We can’t tell Ladybug yet. Please, keep this between us,” he added, meeting her eyes.

She nodded. “That’s what I want too. Good night Chat,” she said after tapping in his information to her phone.

Adrien headed to the car and slid in the passenger seat, tossing his dance bag and mask into the back seat.

“Hey Gideon,” he sighed.

“Your schedule was cleared for this afternoon,” the man replied. “Where would you like to go?”

“Home,” Adrien said with a sigh, looking out the window as the car began to move. Sure having a night off was nice, but he would probably just hang out at home until he and Ladybug decided to meet up. If they decided to meet up. His phone vibrated in his pocket but he didn’t get it, it was probably just Alya updating the Ladyblog with the interview.

“Adrien… is everything alright?” Gideon asked as they pulled up across the street.

“It’s fine. Just more people wanting their time in the spotlight, I guess,” Adrien replied as he climbed out, tugging his stuff from the back seat as he did.

“If you want to go out later, please let me know,” Gideon called. “Someone has been hanging around with a camera lately.”

Adrien nodded, unwilling to say anything that might make things worse or harder for him to get out as Chat Noir.

“Okay, thank you,” Adrien said as he shut the door and made his way to the elevator, taking it up to the top floor and going inside his place, tossing his keys on a table as he entered.

“Hey Plagg,” he mumbled as a streak of black sprinted from one end of the room to the other, his gold bell jingling from his collar as he ran.

How much easier life would be as a cat, Adrien mused as he dropped his bag in his room and plugged his phone in to charge. He flopped into his desk chair, trying not to let momentum push him too far away from his desk. He turned his computer on and stared up at the ceiling, moving himself from side to side with his toes.

When his computer loaded, his notifications came in, little dings ringing in the air around him. He pulled himself up and began clicking through, scanning his social media sites as Plagg came and wound around his ankles. Adrien opened the Ladyblog to see if there had been any response yet, only to find that there was no new post. He refreshed the page a couple of times but there was no new post since Alya’s announcement about the Ladybug video.

Frowning, Adrien got up and made his way to his room, lying on his bed and unlocking his phone. It hadn’t been a notification from the Ladyblog, it was a message from Nino.

**Nino-: Bro, U gotta get out 2nite. Rumour is Ladybug is gonna hit up the club 2nite.**

Adrien rolled his eyes. Ladybug wouldn’t hit up the club tonight, she would meet with Chat Noir to practise their tango… right?

**How did you hear that?**

Adrien opened up the messenger app after replying to Nino and opening Ladybug’s chat window.

**[ChatNoir:] We still on for tonight?**

**[Ladybug:] I was just about to message you. Can’t make it tonight a friend is taking me out.**

**[ChatNoir:] A night on the town on a Thursday?**

**[ChatNoir:] M’lady you are full of surprises.**

He swallowed hard, trying not to let worry fill him. If she was out on her own, someone could find her. She was safe as her civilian self or with Chat Noir. Ladybug out on her own… No, not on her own, he realised. With a friend, she had said. Did her friend know she was Ladybug or had her friend invited her just as normal?

**[Ladybug:] Someone tracked me down and asked if I would go to hang out with a friend of theirs.**

**[ChatNoir:] Someone tracked you down?**

**[ChatNoir:] That doesn’t sound very safe. I don’t think you should go.**

He tapped out of the app to see Nino had replied.

**Nino-: I may hve tracked her down nd asked. C’mon bro, she’s comin for you!**

Adrien felt relief surge through him. She wasn’t being tricked…but how had Nino managed to find her? Did he know who she was?

**That sounds sketchy man but you clearly want me out. I’ll be there at 7.**

Nino’s response was quick.

**Nino-: DAS MY BOY! I’ll c u then.**

Adrien sighed as he opened his chat with Ladybug.

**[Ladybug:] It’s nothing to worry about. I’ve met them before. I’ll be fine Kitty. I’ll see you tomorrow.**

She was offline now but he felt uncomfortable about how willing she was. Of course she didn’t know someone had followed her home and she didn’t know because he didn’t want her to know, but she still wasn’t being very cautious. Maybe the video had calmed her, he thought as he messaged Gideon and told him his plans for the night. Adrien put his phone back down on charge and went for a shower, hoping the water would calm his nerves.

When he stepped out, he spent a little while deciding on an outfit, feeling a little more like a normal twenty-year-old than he had in a long time. He decided on a pair of dark jeans, a black tee and a white over-shirt. It used to be his go to look when he started at University, wanting to fit in and look the part of normal guy.

He tugged on his orange converse and then went out into the kitchen to make himself some food and feed Plagg as the time ticked by slowly. He ate his dinner and cleaned the dishes, even watching a new episode of his favourite anime before scrolling through the web again.

Alya had finally posted the video and it had received mostly good reviews with people excited for the two to be competing and sticking around. His eyes scanned through the screen names though, freezing when he saw a familiar one.

 **VixenVolpina** : **They’re going to competition, huh? They shouldn’t be so arrogant about it though. They’ll be going up against actual talent.**

Adrien gritted his teeth at the message implied in her comment. She was another dancer and she claimed she didn’t think Ladybug and Chat Noir were a threat. Volpina was obviously worried about them though, which was probably why she was following them and trying to ‘out’ their identities. Adrien felt his jaw clench at the thought but he shut his eyes and hissed in a breath to try and calm himself.

Chat Noir and Ladybug were a team, and together they could take on anyone. So many people had faith in them and _he_ had faith in them. Ladybug did too and honestly, he couldn’t wait to show this Volpina just how good they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Kudos away from 100! Remember I do post bonus chapters every 50 Kudos!
> 
> My AUs do get a bit mixed up soon, kind of falling closer to Starycove's Miraculous Moves AU only without the breakdancing element aha
> 
> Hope you still stick with me. The Tango will be coming back soon!


	12. Dance in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is nervous and Adrien is mesmerised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa, almost 110 Kudos! holy crap guys! thank you!
> 
> So yeah, this is not ballroom.  
> But it was a lot of fun.
> 
> Since I began the sequel, this story just basically writes itself now.

Marinette carefully clipped her hair in place, letting a few strands loose so she could curl them before she left. Sure, she had dressed up more than a little and was wearing a pair of black kitten heels, but she felt like she ought to do something nice for Adrien.

Nino had insisted that Adrien was crazy about her… about _Ladybug_. Apparently Adrien talked about her a lot, which Marinette thought was a little odd. Adrien didn’t seem the fanboy type, but then again, Marinette didn’t necessarily seem the type to harbour a giant crush on one of her friends, no matter how famous or sweet or charming he really was.

She shook her head, letting the hair slide off the curling iron and fall in a neat ringlet beside her ear. Turning the appliance off, she ran her fingers through the curls, separating them and letting them fall as they may before blasting them with spray.

Nervous.

That was the word that came to mind when she looked in the mirror. Her blue eyes were wide and thinly lined with black liner, her eyelashes standing out with more than a little mascara. She hadn’t really bothered with other make-up except a matte red lip stain. She could see her hands shaking as she ran her hands over the fabric of her skirt. She had kept her black skirt on, but pulled on the red skirt with the petticoat underneath. She had finished her ensemble with a plain black top and tan stockings with black polka dots.

Something was missing though, she was sure. Marinette went into her room and fiddled with her jewellery box, unsure of what she was looking for. Her phone began to bleep, indicating she had to get ready to leave in the next five minutes.

Panicking, she pulled a black trench coat from her closet and tugged it around her before grabbing the red purse she had found and stashing her phone inside with her transport card and some cash. Nino had insisted he would get her free drinks as a thank you, but she didn’t want to seem like she was used to the treatment.

“Wish me luck, Tikki,” the girl said as she opened the door to leave. Tikki chirped in response and Marinette shut her door and was about to lock it when she remembered what she was missing. The girl dashed back inside, opening her dance bag and pulling out the scarlet mask with black rhinestones. She shook her head as she tucked it into her jacket, resolving to put it on once she was almost at the bus stop.

As Marinette made her way down the stairs, she heard someone come up. Panic rising in her chest, she ducked into the nearest closet, praying it wasn’t the janitor who would ask why she was hiding in the closet. She heard two people as they passed, whispering quietly and muttering something about not being caught. Unwilling to stick around, Marinette dashed out after they had passed and scurried out her building.

She walked for a block or two before ducking into an alley and pulling on her Ladybug mask when she was sure no one was around. She then slid out and began walking, calmer now, but still wishing she had a familiar voice chattering to her as she went.

“Ladybug?”

That voice.

Marinette turned to see a black car reverse and pull up beside her. The back window rolled down and a familiar styled blond head stuck out, green eyes of the sunshine child almost glowing as he grinned at her.

“My friend Nino said you’re heading out to see him play tonight, do you want a lift with me?”

“S-sure,” Marinette smiled, glad he hadn’t arrived moments earlier to see Marinette instead of Ladybug. Adrien opened the door and climbed out, to hold it for her. She smiled and slid in, making sure she moved to the other side of the car so he could return to his seat.

“H-hello, you must be Adrien’s driver,” she said, giving Gideon a smile. He looked at her in the mirror but didn’t say anything, however Marinette was sure there was a glint of recognition in his eyes.

“So, how did Nino convince you to come out?” Adrien asked once they had buckled up and the car began moving again. “I mean, I thought you and Chat Noir were elusive unless there was a dance related event?”

“Are you implying Nino’s music isn’t danceable?” she smirked even though inside she was screaming.

What the hell was that? She asked herself but Adrien just laughed.

“Nino is a great DJ, I’m sure you’ll be able to teach even me a thing or two,” he smiled. “I just didn’t realise you had a personal life as Ladybug. I thought you’d be doing… whatever unmasked you does on a Thursday night.”

“Well, I have a theory assignment I need to work on, but I have a friend who has offered to help me out with the research so I’ll get that tomorrow. Going out still sounds better than sitting at home though,” she added with a smile and she thought she saw Adrien cringe. “Everything okay?”

“Y-yeah, you just reminded me, I was supposed to give my friend something for her assignment.”

“It’s okay, it’s that time of year. Finals are two months away and everyone is handing out assignments like party favours at the world worst rave,” she said, trying not to cringe at the words coming out of her own mouth.

What was _with_ her?

“That sounds pretty accurate,” Adrien laughed as the car pulled up to a stop.  He climbed out and before Marinette could open her door, Adrien was there, holding it open for her.

“Th-thanks for the ride,” Marinette said to the driver before she climbed out, making sure her purse was still safely under her coat.

“You, um, you look really nice tonight,” Adrien said as they walked to the door and Marinette felt her cheeks flush.

“T-thank you, Adrien,” she replied as they reached the door man. Marinette prepared herself to explain who she was, but the door man just looked at them both, nodded and let them in, much to the dismay of the few people standing in the line.

They stepped inside and handed their coats to the check in and Marinette was a little too aware of Adrien staring at her as she handed over her coat.

“W-what?” she asked as she felt her cheeks flush even darker.

“N-nothing, you just... wow,” Marinette wasn’t sure how to respond, but she was flattered by the blush brought to his own cheeks as he stammered on his words. The music was quiet where they were, but Marinette could feel the bass through the floor and silently scolding herself for leaving it so long between visits. Adrien pushed open the doors to the club and the music hit them with all the force of heat from an open oven. There was a heavy rock influence to the techno beat and Marinette recognised it as a DJ Bubbler mix.

“C-come on, let’s go find your friend,” she said, taking his hand and leading him through the crowd of people. It was surprisingly busy for a Thursday, Marinette thought, but then again, she didn’t know club peak days like Nino did. Hopefully she could just slip through the-

“Ladybug!”

Maybe not. Marinette put on a smile as she turned to see Chloé shoving her way towards her.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re here! Quick, let’s take a selfie!” Chloé screamed and she felt Adrien grip her hand tighter as he kept a bit of a distance. Marinette didn’t react, she knew why he was hiding and she felt bad for him, but posed for the photo before excusing herself and promising to meet back up with Chloé later in the evening.

“Sorry, I really don’t know how to get rid of her,” Marinette apologised once she had managed to slip away with Adrien to the other side of the club, away from Chloé.

“I thought you two were best friends?” he asked and she shook her head hurriedly.

“N-no. Oh god, no. I mean, wow that sounded harsh. I just, she and my, er, unmasked self don’t talk but for some reason she thinks we are BFFs,” Marinette explained before taking a breath. Adrien smiled at her and nodded in understanding.

“She can be a bit… full on,” he agreed.

“Adrien! Dude! You made it!” Nino grinned, his Bubbler mask from the ball around his face. Marinette wondered why she hadn’t noticed the change in music, but guessed it was the distraction of Chloé. “Ladybug! It’s an honour to see you again,” Nino added with a mock bow and Marinette had to try and stifle a laugh.

“Why hello Nino. Did you take a liking to your mask?”

“I did, I think Marinette is a fine craftsman,” he grinned and she giggled. “Really, I’m glad you could come.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien watched the exchange between Ladybug and Nino and it really didn’t take him long to figure out Nino had known Ladybug longer than he let on.

“Of course, the reason I invited you is because my boy, Adrien here, is moving away in a few months. So I wanted him to come party but he is very busy and I had a feeling he would be more inclined to come with your presence.” Nino had thrown his arm over Adrien’s shoulders as he spoke but Adrien was more surprised at the way Nino spoke. It was different to how he normally was

“Well, I apologise if Nino dragged you away from anything important,” Ladybug said, meeting Adrien’s eyes with a smile. She looked so different with the technicolour lights bouncing off her skin; for the first time since he started visiting Nino’s club, Adrien felt a little underdressed beside her. Maybe he should have worn a button up shirt, he wondered.

“I’m going to get you both some drinks. Ladybug, what will you have?” Nino asked.

“Uh, lemonade please,” she said hesitantly and Nino blinked. Adrien braced himself, waiting for the lecture he always got when asking for a normal drink – “You’re at a club, dude! Enjoy yourself! Relax!”.

To Adrien’s surprise Nino just nodded before winking at her.

“Gotchya, but I do recommend something stronger for your next one. Adrien, your usual?”

“Uh, y-yeah, okay,” Adrien stammered. “A-actually I’ll come help you,” he began but Nino held up a hand.

“I got them, besides, you gotta entertain your guest,” Nino grinned before winding his way through the crowd. As the Bubbler’s hoodie disappeared, a girl dressed in a black cropped shirt with a Wi-Fi symbol of it appeared.

“Adrien! Hey, do you know who Nino’s mystery… Ladybug?” Alya froze.

“Oh, h-hi Alya, how are you?” Ladybug said with an awkward smile and little wave. Adrien knew why, but he wasn’t sure how Alya was going to react.

“It’s great to see you, I’m surprised to see you actually,” Alya said before her gaze flickered to Adrien.

“Um, I’m gonna help Nino with the drinks. Alya, what can I get you?” Adrien said, already backing away. He nodded when Alya gave him her order and wound his way to the boy with the red cap.

“What the hell, man,” Adrien scoffed when he reached his friend at the bar. He fought against the urge to slap his friend upside the head.

“Adrien? What about Ladybug?”

“Alya’s with her. What’s up with you?” Adrien asked, pausing to recite Alya’s drink order to the bartender as she dropped off the drinks Nino ordered.

“What are you talking about?” Nino asked, his face surprisingly blank.

“What am I… You aren’t being your usual self. You’re using appropriate words, you’re not forcing her to drink _and_ if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirting,” Adrien knew he was almost shouting, but it was the music, he reasoned. He would have been quieter if he could.

“Adrien, first, I only force people to drink when they need it and you, my friend, always need it. Second, I’m just being polite and third dear god don’t say that in front of Alya.” Nino finished, glancing over his shoulder.

“You know her don’t you?” Adrien said once the drink order arrived.

“Wh-what?” Nino almost choked.

“You’ve known Ladybug longer than you let on. Does Alya know?” Adrien asked.

“Look man, I-” Nino took a deep breath. “I met her at Marinette’s house last week before the ball. She was really cool and I knew you would like her only it was so hard to get you two to meet because she has her normal life and you have your busy schedule… And then you two at the ball said you already knew each other and I thought it was perfect because now, we can all party and hang out together.”

Adrien took a moment to let it sink in. Nino wasn’t normally such a mastermind at social situations, but… he did like the chance to be able to spend with Ladybug as himself.

“So, what? Do we need to order another drink for Marinette?” Adrien asked.

“Huh?”

“Well if we’re all hanging out together and you invited Alya, I’m sure Marinette won’t be far behind?”

“Well, actually, she said she wasn’t feeling well and stayed home instead. She did ask me to keep an eye on Ladybug though. You know about this Volpina person?” Nino asked as he picked up his and Alya’s drinks, letting Adrien get his and Ladybug’s.

“Know of them, yeah, but Alya thinks there could be at least one other person.”

“Yeah, it’s ridiculous. Anyway, Mari said Ladybug is a bit wound up about it, so just to keep an eye on her and make sure she has a bit of fun,” Nino added and Adrien was touched at Marinette’s thoughtfulness.

The boys returned to see Alya and Ladybug laughing and talking animatedly. Adrien handed Ladybug her drink and she thanked him before going back into conversation with Alya about dancing.

“You should come dance with Nino and me before his set,” Alya suggested as she took a sip from her drink Nino gave her.

“Oh, no, I tend to stick to ballroom,” Ladybug said, looking at the cup in her hands.

“Ladybug, I’m sure you’ve got killer moves,” Nino said with a grin. “And if you’re worried I’m sure you and Adrien could learn from each other.”

“You dance?” Ladybug asked, meeting Adrien’s eyes.

“Not very well,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. He knew Ladybug had seen him dance before, the night of their little dance battle not the first time. The day of the ball, his headphones had been in and he was early to the studio so he had just begun to move, not realising Ladybug had arrived until the end.

Of course, that was Chat Noir she’d seen, not Adrien.

“Oh come on, he’s one of the best in our dance class _and_ once he’s had a drink or two, he can kick it pretty well,” Alya laughed and Nino grinned at Adrien as he felt his cheeks turn pink.

“I’m sure he can. It would be interesting,” Ladybug smiled. [A new song began on the speakers ](https://youtu.be/jvipPYFebWc)and Alya’s face lit up, she downed her drink and began dragging Nino to the floor, shouting something about one of the best songs in the world.  The Bubbler, not seeing a way out of it, downed the rest of his before letting himself be pulled into the mix of people who had begun jumping and moving to the beat.

“You not a fan?” Ladybug asked as she slid up next to him and took another sip of her lemonade.

“Oh no, I think it’s a great song. I just can’t dance,” he replied as he took a heavy swig from his glass.

“Oh please, Adrien. Dancing comes from the heart,” she smiled and he took a moment, realising how the same words sounded so different. She was right, of course, and he had agreed with her then just like he agreed with her now.

Adrien took another swig and drained his glass before holding his hand out to her, using the alcohol warming his stomach as courage. She hurried to put her drink down as he led her through the crowd, the two of them finding a spot with no one that they knew in sight.

When the bass dropped and the music intensified, Adrien began moving to the music in a similar way to the people around him, bouncing on his toes and lifting his arms, but Ladybug seemed to have other ideas. She was surrounded by people like he was, but she used it; she swung her hips and lifted her arms as she did, people around her somehow moving back a little as if by some unseen force. She twisted her body in little increments until she had done a full turn, her hands now in front of her before she did a little kick. Adrien stopped bouncing on his toes.

She began tapping her foot, letting her hips move with every tap and then spun around again. Her whole body moved to the music and Adrien had never seen anything like it. He knew this was different to the girl who danced in the video, that girl had been upset, frustrated even, but this girl… the girl in front of him with the polka dot tights and scarlet mask, she was moving with enthusiasm, with serenity. She was dancing from the heart.

He couldn’t help it, Adrien began to move with her, his movements a little harsher, a little angled, but they worked with her free-flowing turns. Somehow they ended up together, Adrien wasn’t sure on the details, but they were face to face and then he was catching her as she fell to him before lifting her up and moving with her to the music. He let himself move with her, unwilling to let any insecurity get the better of him and take away his chance to win her over as Adrien Agreste.

The music built up for the final time and they locked eyes. That second sent child down Adrien’s spine and would for a very long time. Her eyes, the blue so intense and full of happiness, it warmed his heart. When it dropped into its final verse, they moved together, it wasn’t flawless like Ladybug and Chat Noir, instead it had edges, it had steps that were left unfinished… it was flawed in all dance senses, but on the dance floor, Adrien knew it was perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that Marinette would definitely dance similarly to Lindsey Stirling and that just made the song fit even better.
> 
> [the song was actually chosen by my random youtube mix] 
> 
> :D


	13. Volpina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug's night out does not go to plan

By the time Nino’s set was done, Marinette had been able to dance with Adrien and not trip over her own two feet in the process. She had only had two drinks with alcohol and spaced them out with water in between, earning praise from Adrien but complaints from Nino about not being ‘wild enough’.

“I’ll stay for two more songs, but then I really have to get home. So should you guys, we do still have classes tomorrow,” she said as Alya begged her not to leave yet.

“That actually sounds good, I can get my driver to take you home if you’d like?” Adrien offered and Marinette nodded.

“Even just to where you found me would be good.”

“Whoa, what?” Alya asked.

“My driver and I saw her walking to a bus stop on our way here, so we gave her a ride,” Adrien shrugged. He had loosened up after his second drink, but Marinette had been sure to encourage him to have a few normal drinks before switching back to the hard stuff. He had only had another coke and bourbon but then Chloé had found Ladybug and complained about having to leave and Adrien had calmed since then. He had gotten away with not even being on her radar for the whole night and Marinette was sure he appreciated it.

“Oh, come dance to this with me!” Alya cried, taking Ladybug’s hand as a [cover of a rock song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMovgqqRC0w) began to echo through the speakers.  She just nodded and followed her friend to the floor, joining in with the crowd as they jumped and bumped and moved to the music. She shut her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, Alya was lost in the sea of people Marinette didn’t know.

“Alya!” Marinette shouted but it was lost in the music. She tried to move past people to see if she could find the purple Wi-Fi symbol on the shirt she had made for Alya a year ago. A hand tapped her shoulder and Marinette felt relief as she turned… only to be face with a girl with dark brown hair and an orange mask around green eyes. The mask was similar to Chat Noir’s, except without the colours over the eyes and the pointed ear shapes that extended above the girls’ forehead and into the air. She had two plaits that fell in front of her shoulders with the rest of her hair cascading behind her. The tips of the girl’s plaits were tinted orange and there was a fox-tail necklace around her neck.

Marinette didn’t know what possessed her, but as the song ended and deafening silence reined around them she spoke.

“Volpina.”

“Should I be flattered that you know my name?” the girl sneered, arms across her chest. There was something about her that Marinette recognised as familiar but she wasn’t sure what it was. The girl wore a red jacket and a black dress with a brown belt braided around her hips.

“Why have you been following me?” Marinette asked, the sudden silence around her making it a little hard to concentrate. Why was it so quiet?

“Little Ladybug, it’s important to know who your enemies are,” she said, a smirk on her face.

“ _Why_ are we enemies?”

“You have something I want. Or should I say some _one_.”

“What? Who?”

“Oh please, like you haven’t been all over him tonight, just like at the ball.” Marinette blinked in realisation and suddenly felt like her throat was in knots.

“Now, if you aren’t going to back off, we are going to have a problem, understand?” Volpina said, stepping forward and leaning close. Marinette didn’t say anything, she wasn’t sure she could, she just stared back at Volpina, waiting for something else to happen.

The music started back up, a new DJ was at the stand and had apparently not heard his call. [A pop mix echoed around her](https://youtu.be/z_wswVfaSFA) but the people around them still stared.

“Ladybug!” Adrien’s voice was somehow so clear above the music. Both girls heard it and Volpina just scowled before stepping back.

“Take the warning Ladybug, I only give it once.”

“Ladybug!” it was another voice now, Alya’s. How were they so loud?

“Ladybug,” the third voice was quieter and Marinette looked away from Volpina to see Nino push his way through. When Marinette looked back, Volpina was gone and people began to dance around them again.

“Mari? You okay?” Nino’s voice was in her ear so only she could hear it. She couldn’t speak so she just shook her head slightly. “Come on,” he said, putting an arm around her and leading her to the bar.

Adrien and Alya were on them in seconds.

“Ladybug!” they both cried. “Are you okay?”

“Look, she’s a bit shaken, give her a minute. I’m going to take her to the back, Adrien can you get her coat?” the boy nodded and disappeared before Nino sighed. “Alya, can you take Ladybug’s coat ticket to him?”

Marinette took it from her purse and handed it to the girl with glasses who nodded but confirmed she would be back. In seconds, Marinette was out of the noise and in a cool quiet room with Nino pressing a glass of water to her hands.

“Marinette, I know you’re shaken, but you need to keep it together until you get home, okay? You’re Ladybug right now and Adrien and Alya don’t know that Marinette is any more than who they think she is.” Nino explained, one of his hands on hers.

“Just get through this, let Adrien’s driver take you home after he drops Adrien off and then call me and you can freak out then, okay?”

“Th-thank you Nino,” she stammered after taking a sip of the icy water. Somehow it, and the empty room seemed to untie her vocal chords.

“What did she want?” he asked quietly after a moment.

“A-Adrien,” she managed to get out. “At least, that’s what she thought I had.”

“Well, you do,” Nino scoffed but Marinette looked up and met his eyes.

“Ladybug might be close, but Marinette is not,” she sighed. She didn’t get a chance to continue though as there was shouting on the other side of the door.

“Time to put your mask on,” Nino murmured and Marinette nodded, knowing he didn’t mean the rhinestone one. Nino waited until she gave him another nod before he opened the door and called out to his brother who was dealing with Alya and Adrien.

“It’s okay, they’re with me.”

Marinette watched as the Bubbler was almost bowled over by his best friend and girlfriend as they ran towards her and started talking.

“What happened?”

“Where did you go?”

“Who was it?”

“I’m so sorry, Ladybug!”

The last one caught her attention.

“Alya?”

“I’m so sorry! I don’t know what happened, I was dancing and then next thing I knew people had separated us and I thought… I thought you’d be okay,” the girl sniffed and Marinette fought her urge to wrap her arms around her – very un-Ladybug like. Instead, she reached out and grabbed Alya’s hand.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay,” she said, forcing a smile.

“Ladybug, what happened?” Adrien asked after a moment. He had his black pea coat on and Ladybug’s trench in his arms.

Marinette took a deep breath. “I met Volpina.” There was a chorus of angry and appalled ‘What’s which Marinette patiently waited through by breathing through her nose before she replied. “She was wearing a fox mask and I just knew it was her.”

“What did she want?” Nino asked, giving Marinette a meaningful look – he was warning her to be careful and she inclined her head slightly as she sighed so he would know.

“She didn’t say,” Marinette replied, thankful Volpina had replied on hinting rather than saying Adrien’s name. “But she said we were enemies now, which is why she has been following me.”

“Just her?” Alya asked but Marinette shrugged.

“She just said it was important to know who your enemies were.”

“That’s it. My driver is dropping me home and then you – right to your door. I am not risking you getting stalked home or worse.” Adrien’s voice was sharp as it pierced the silence that followed Ladybug’s last comment. 

“Adrien, I don’t think she’ll do anything tonight. She said it was a warning.” Marinette said, raising a hand in defence but she could feel Nino’s eyes.

“Whether that’s true or not, Ladybug, Adrien’s right. Let his driver take you home,” Alya said, patting Marinette’s hand. Ladybug sighed.

“Okay.”

Marinette finished her water and set the glass on the floor by her feet before standing. Adrien held out her coat and she took it with a thank you, unsure of what else to say to the group.

“Ladybug, message me when you get home, okay? Just so I know you’re safe?” Alya asked.

“Me too,” Nino added and Marinette turned to Adrien.

“You too?”

“Yes.”

She tried not to show her shock at how forward he was. He was different again; defensive, protective… and almost completely stiff as he pulled out his phone and called his driver. Marinette turned to the other two and thanked them.

“I had a good night, thank you for inviting me out,” she said, trying to smile. “I’d like to come back this weekend, but I’ll have to see how my assignments go.”

“You should stay home, at least as Ladybug for a while. And I mean not even for your midnight practises with Chat Noir. Classes and daylight only,” Alya suggested as she linked her arm with Marinette’s.

Nino held the door open for the girls and followed them out with Adrien behind them. Marinette could hear them talking quietly but the music drowned out any specific words. Alya was silent beside her, determined to get Ladybug out safely and not get separated this time.

The air outside was cool and the pavement was damp, Marinette was glad she was getting a lift home as she looked up and saw no stars or moon, just heavy clouds merging with darkness.  An unfamiliar silver car pulled up to the curb and Ladybug climbed in on the side closest to the pavement, Adrien giving Nino a fist bump and walking around to get in the other side.

Gideon didn’t say a word but what surprised Marinette was that there was a pane of glass separating the driver from the passengers. She didn’t realise normal cars actually did have them.

“Ladybug,” Adrien’s voice was low and he gripped her hand that was resting on the seat between them. “Please, take Alya’s advice. I know Chat Noir will understand.”

“Adrien,” she began but she wasn’t sure how to continue. “I can’t stop being Ladybug. She is part of me and by hiding away, I’m letting Volpina gain control.” Marinette wasn’t sure where the words were coming from, but she realised the truth as they spilled from her lips. “Chat Noir and I released a video today and I think she realised that I’m not that scared of her.”

“You’re not scared of being stalked?” Adrien asked doubtfully.

“Well, of course and I’m scared my identity is going to get out before I’m ready, too. But… I’m not scared of Volpina the way she wants me to be.”

He met her eyes and just stared with his jaw clenched. She didn’t want to look away, she wanted him to know she was brave, even if he only saw Ladybug and never Marinette.

“There are a lot of people worried about you,” he said, his green eyes trying to communicate something Marinette couldn’t understand.

“I know, Adrien.”

“I’m one of them,” he said and she nodded. “I want you to be safe,” he said carefully.

“Adrien nothing is going to happen to me. I have Nino and Alya, You, Chat Noir… and Marinette,” she added quickly. “I have a network of support and people who want to help me. When I need help, I’ll come for it, I promise.”

“Adrien, we’re here,” Gideon’s voice echoed through a speaker and the boy sighed.

“Please, stay safe,” he said before leaning forward and lighting brushing his lips against her cheek. He climbed out of the car as Marinette felt her skin burn.

“Goodnight Ladybug,” he said before he shut the door.

“G-Goodnight Adrien!” she hurried to call when he shut the door. The car idled as she and the driver waited for Adrien to go inside his building.

“So, back to your place, Marinette?” Gideon said after a moment. He had wound the glass down so there was no barrier between them.

“Yes please.” The car lurched back into life. “You knew the second I got in, didn’t you?” Marinette asked as she removed her mask and let it sit in her lap.

Gideon said nothing but continued to drive.

“Thank you,” Marinette said as she stared out the window. “For not blowing my cover, I mean. And for driving me home.”

“You are being stalked,” he said. “Chat Noir is as well; I take it?”

“I guess so, I mean, I don’t really know. He thought he heard someone at his place the other day… I don’t know if he found anyone though.”

“And Adrien? Is he at risk?”

“I hope not. He’s a good friend,” Marinette replied with a sigh as she began unclipping parts of her hair. “But I met one of them today and she… she is interested in Adrien.”

“Did she seem so?”

“She told me. Gideon, please watch out for him. I-I’m worried that she might try something. I don’t think she’ll hurt him,” Marinette added quickly. “I just think she might go to extreme lengths to get what she wants.”

“And she wants Adrien,” Gideon said as he pulled up in front of her house. Marinette didn’t reply.

“Look, I can only assume you finish your night time practises at around midnight?”

“Y-yeah, normally.”

“That’s when my shift ends, I can drive past and make sure no one is lurking around for you, if you like?”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t do that,” Marinette protested but he shook his head.

“It’ll be no trouble; I live out this way anyway.”

Marinette bit her lip but he took her silence as a yes.

“I’ll pass by tomorrow night around midnight. Goodnight Marinette,” Gideon said with a smile and Marinette couldn’t help but shoot a grateful smile in return as she climbed out.

“Goodnight.”

He waited for her to enter her building before he pulled away and Marinette felt a sigh of relief escape her. The night had started off so well, she thought as she climbed the stairs to the third floor. As she passed the closet she had hidden in earlier, her mind went back to the two strangers who had climbed up as she left. She hadn’t recognised their voices, she thought tiredly and she took her keys from her pocket and unlocked her front door.

Marinette all but stumbled in and shut the door behind her, locking it and throwing the keys on the bench top, almost missing the crumpling of paper beneath her feet.

She sighed, trying to think of when she could have forgotten to clean it up, only to freeze when she didn’t recognise the orange paper. Carefully unfolding it, she held her breath, desperately hoping it wasn’t what she thought it was.

Marinette was on the phone to Nino moments later.

“Nino?”

“Mari, hey, you’re home safe. Good. Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“Nino, I got home.” She said.

“Yeah.”

“There was a note.”

“What?”

“Slipped under my door.”

“What? Mari what does it say?”

“It says to forget about Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Marinette said, the nerves in her outstretched hand shaking the orange paper.

“What?”

“I-it says to forget about them, because they-they aren’t so great and will be exposed for the fr-frauds they are. They don’t want me to design for them anymore,” Marinette finished, feeling her knees finally give out as she fell to the floor.

“Marinette, are you okay? Did you see anyone around when you got home?” Nino’s voice was starting to get higher. He was starting to panic for her.

“N-Nino, I’m fine. I think… I think they were here when I was leaving.”

“What?”

Marinette sighed and explained how she had hidden in the closet of the hall when some strangers came up.

“Oh, shit, Nino, I’ve been on the phone with you for an hour and I haven’t even told Alya or Adrien I’m okay. I have to go,” she said. The boy tried to protest but Marinette promised she was okay and just needed to sleep. She checked her phone and messaged Alya and Adrien from the app before opening Chat Noir’s window.

**[Ladybug:] Chat, are you up?**

**[ChatNoir:] Ladybug! I’ve been waiting for you to get home. Are you okay?**

Marinette tried not to let his sentiment prevent her from saying what she needed to say.

**[Ladybug:] I met Volpina tonight.**

**[Ladybug:] I know what she wants.**

**[Ladybug:] Well, I think I do.**

**[Chat Noir:] What does she want?**

**[Ladybug:] I think…**

**[Ladybug:] I think she wants to go out with Adrien Agreste.**

**[Ladybug:] or at least she wants me to stop being with him.**

**[Ladybug:] which she thinks I am.**

**[Ladybug:] I’m not.**

Marinette took a deep breath and pulled herself to her feet, leaving the note crumpled on the floor and changed for bed before washing her face and climbing under her covers.

**[Ladybug:] Chat?**

**[ChatNoir:] I’m here Ladybug.**

**[ChatNoir:] We can discuss it tomorrow.**

**[ChatNoir:] Get some rest m’lady.**

Marinette knew something was off about his replies. Was he as scared as she was? Had he received a note? No, surely he wouldn’t have. He would tell her.

Marinette put her phone on charge, making sure quiet mode was enabled until her alarms in the morning and shut her eyes, hoping her exhaustion out-weighed her fear.


	14. Orange Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are running high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!   
> My boyfriend and I have been sick and he has been hijacking my laptop to play Runescape.
> 
> Enjoy another chapter!   
> This time all from Adrien.

Adrien didn’t sleep. He just sat on his couch, his television playing repeats of his favourite anime in the background as he stared at his phone and the messages from Ladybug.

She had lied, he realised. No, not lied, he reasoned to himself. She had said she thought she knew what Volpina wanted and it was Adrien.

But she had told him to his face she wasn’t sure. It was only now that Adrien realised how she had omitted her thoughts to prevent them freaking out.

Adrien hoped Marinette was okay, she would find out before class about Volpina, he knew Alya would make sure Mari knew, if she hadn’t already spoken to Ladybug.

He opened the Ladyblog app on his phone and scrolled through. Alya hadn’t posted anything new and no-one seemed to be commenting anything. It looked like everything was still under control and only the four of them knew… well, six if he included Chat Noir and Marinette. His phone vibrated in his hand and he looked down.

**Nino-: Do u have any shoots this morning?**

Adrien frowned, it wasn’t like Nino to be up this early, nor was it common for him to ask about Adrien’s plans about anything other than lunch.

**Nothing I can’t get out of for something important.**

**What’s up?**

He waited for a moment as the writing icon popped up as Nino typed his reply. The icon then disappeared before it started again.

**Nino-: Thought we should tlk about last night**

Adrien frowned but typed out an okay and asked where to meet before pulling himself off his couch, earning a glare from Plagg who had been curled up beside him. He dragged himself to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water before looking at his reflection.

But mirror Adrien just looked tired, not as haunted or distressed as he felt. After he combed his hair, Adrien pulled on a clean set of clothes and picked up his socks before heading back out. Nino had replied saying they were to meet at the campus coffee shop at eight and that Alya and Marinette would be joining them. Adrien was down stairs within half an hour to meet Gideon.

“Good morning Adrien, how are you feeling?” Gideon asked as the boy climbed into the back seat.

“I need to call Nathalie about my schedule, can we wait before we leave?” Adrien asked as he tapped on the screen in the back of the chair in front of him. Gideon just nodded, not mentioning that it was still only seven and they didn’t need to be anywhere until eight.

“Adrien? Good morning. What can I do for you today?” Nathalie asked as she appeared on screen.

“Nathalie I need a couple of favours. Firstly, my morning shoot, could you please reschedule for this afternoon?”

“Adrien, your father is going to want a reason as to why you can’t make it.”

“Tell him I just couldn’t,” Adrien replied rolling his eyes. “He wouldn’t understand anyway.”

“I will see what I can do. What else did you need?”

“Actually, this is probably not the best thing to ask after that, but I have a friend in fashion design class and she is writing a report on the Agreste line. I was wondering if there was any chance I could have some photocopies of designs from previous years to give her to help out.”

“You know your father is very conservative of his designs,” Nathalie said, looking at him over her glasses.

“I am aware,” Adrien said, trying not to let his frustration seep into his tone. He needed his favour; he’d promised Marinette. “Which is why I asked for designs from previous years, even like three or more years ago _and_ photocopies that can have watermarks so she can’t pass anything off. It’s just one assignment and I will quite happily take responsibility for the copies myself.”

Nathalie was quiet for a moment as she scribbled notes down on her tablet.

“I’ll see what I can do, Adrien.” She said before the screen went dark.

“May _I_ ask why you needed to reschedule your shoot?” Gideon asked after a moment.

“Last night… Nino wants us to meet up to try and figure something out. How we can help Ladybug, I guess.” Adrien said as he slumped in his chair.

“Ladybug… she doesn’t know you are Chat Noir,” Gideon said. “Why didn’t you tell her?”

“She isn’t ready to reveal ourselves and I respect that. Besides, she seems to like getting to know Adrien and well, I like her.”

“I offered to drive past her house after your midnight dance sessions to make sure no one was around.”

“Gideon,” Adrien was mildly surprised. “Th-thank you.” Adrien thought for a moment. “Wait, how did you explain that without telling her I’m Chat Noir?” He almost screeched.

“I told her that was the time my shift ended, which is true. My shift doesn’t end until you are home safely.”

“Gideon, look, I’m sorry if all this causing you difficulty. I mean, it can’t be easy staying up till I get home and then getting up when I do so you can drive me around all day,” he felt guilt in his stomach.

“Adrien, I knew what I was in for when I was hired all those years ago. You were barely a teenager at the time, but I knew what growing up would be like, especially without the chance to do normal things.”

Adrien tried not to let his sudden overwhelming wave of emotion show, but he knew it was obvious in the crack of his voice as he said ‘thank you’. They were quiet for a bit before Gideon started the car and began to drive towards campus.

Adrien said goodbye to Gideon and made his way to the coffee shop, looking for signs of his friends.

“Adrien! Hi!” a brown head of hair bobbed in front of him, causing him to stop before he tripped over her.

“L-Lila, hey.”

“How are you?”

“I-I’m okay, I’m actually on my way to meet my friends for breakfast.”

“Oh wow! Mind if I join you?” she asked, wrapping her arms around his. He carefully slid his arm out and apologised.

“It’s kind of an important thing, just us four, I mean,” he said carefully.

“Oh, that’s a shame. Hey, are you busy at lunch? I’ve been meaning to talk with you about something, but you’re always so busy,” Lila added with a pout. Adrien didn’t know what to say, but he guessed he had no choice if he was rejecting her now.

“Um, sure, I guess, I’ll have to run it by-”

“Fantastic! I can’t wait! I’ll see you later!” the girl grinned before prancing off in the direction she came.

A little blind-sighted, but otherwise alright, Adrien continued to the coffee shop, pushing the door open and letting the smell of coffee beans wash over him.

“Adrien?”

“Marinette? You’re here early,” he said as he slid into the booth opposite her.

“O-oh, yeah. I um, had trouble sleeping,” she said, looking down at her phone in her hands. “Wh-what about you? Don’t you have shoots or something before class?”

“I, um, got out of them. Last night was… pretty hectic.” He said, looking at his own hands.

“Oh, yeah, Alya told me. Volpina was there, right?”

“Yeah. She cornered Ladybug and threatened her, trying to get her to stop competing, I guess.”

“Well, that sounds about right,” Marinette said with a sigh.

“What do you mean? Is everything alright?” Adrien said, realising only now that she looked… different. Jumpy came to mind as he watched her eyes dart to the coffee shop door as it was flung open.

“W-well, I was going to wait for everyone…” she said, fiddling with her fingers. He wondered if it was just him that made her uncomfortable or if something had really happened.

“I, um, I got a letter,” she began after a moment. “From Volpina, I guess, and or her partner.”

“What?” Adrien tried to keep his voice level and friendly, but she still jumped at his words.

“I-it basically said to stop designing for Chat Noir and Ladybug because they weren’t going to be around for much longer.”

“Wait, what?”

Marinette pulled out a piece of orange paper form her bag and handed it to him. Carefully, Adrien unrolled it and read the cut out letters from magazines.

_Ladybug and Chat Noir are not as great as everyone thinks._

_Do not design anything for them. They are frauds and will be exposed._

_Forget about them, Marinette and you will not be brought down with them._

Adrien realised his free hand was clenched in a tight fist as he lowered the paper so he could see Marinette’s face.

“That was slid under my door last night, I guess. I, um, didn’t see it until this morning.”

“This is it?” Alya’s voice suddenly appeared as the paper was snatched from his hand. Adrien looked up to see Nino looking grim as he slid in beside him and Alya looking pissed as she read it before she sat with Marinette. Alya slid the page to Nino who just stared at it in silence.

“What I don’t understand is, why you, Mari?” Alya said after a moment and Adrien and Nino looked at the reporter in shock. “Why are they threatening you?”

“Because they need you,” Marinette sighed as she snatched the page from Nino and stuffed it into her bag. “You run the Ladyblog, they need you still running it so they have someone to share their story.”

“But you just design their clothes,” Alya said with a frown.

“And I know them. Not like their identities, but still. They’ve both been to my house a lot and I know them both,” Marinette sighed.

“So do we!” Alya huffed.

“Are you seriously upset because your best friend got threatened and you didn’t?” Nino asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I, well, I just…” Alya stammered but them gave Nino a glare and got up to go order a coffee.

“Marinette, did you want something to drink?” Adrien asked, gesturing for Nino to get up so he could get his own drink. She shook her head but Adrien frowned, resolving to get her a hot chocolate anyway. Nino called out his order as Adrien made his way to join Alya in line.

“It’s not that I’m jealous or anything,” Alya said quietly after a moment. “I just… What if Mari’s wrong and they see her as a real issue but see me as just some dumb reporter they can use and toss aside?”

Adrien put his hand on her shoulder.

“I actually agree with Marinette on this one. They need you, you are the one who is getting their messages to Ladybug and Chat Noir, even if it’s not going public. If you took the blog down because you were scared or felt threatened, they would lose their channel of communication and they’d have to make themselves known.” He explained.

“Maybe I should,” Alya said suddenly. “If I took down the blog, they’d have to go public, you’re right. They’d have to approach either me, Ladybug or Chat Noir directly. We could find out who they are,” Alya almost cried out. She seemed excited and Adrien bit his lip. That was not what he had meant at all.

Alya stepped forward to order and Adrien followed, giving the other orders and putting them all on his card before steering Alya away as they waited.

“Do not do that,” Adrien said all but staring her down.

“But-”

“Alya, I’m begging you do not make it worse for Ladybug,” he said and as if a switch went on he saw Alya’s eyes widen with recognition.

“Y-you…”

“Adrien!” the server called out and Adrien turned to get the drinks before steering Alya to their booth. Alya and Adrien slid in across from Nino and Marinette who seemed to have fallen into an uncomfortable silence in their absence Adrien handed the hot chocolate to Marinette and she looked up at him confused.

“I thought coffee might be a bit much on your nerves, but you looked like you could use something sweet,” he smiled and her cheeks turned pink as she stuttered a thank you.

“So what are we going to do?” Marinette asked after a moment. The four of them had been staring at their drinks in silence.

“Well, I think we can all agree that you and Ladybug need to be kept safe,” Adrien said. “Volpina and whoever she is working with, want to get to Ladybug and they want you out of it.”

“But, doesn’t that make her safe? As long as she stays away from them?” Alya asked as she put her drink down.

“Marinette isn’t worth the risk,” he said, shifting his eyes from Alya to Marinette to see her staring. He looked away quickly.

“Someone needs to tell Chat Noir,” Nino said quietly.

“I can-”

“I’ll do it,” Alya said over the top of Marinette. The girl with glasses just stared at her friend, waiting for her to protest but Marinette just sighed.

“Fine.”

“Um, guys, we’re gonna be late to class,” Nino said after a moment.

“Hey Adrien, isn’t the science building next to the communications one?” Alya said as they all stood. It was obvious she wanted to talk to him.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure it’s closer to Marinette’s class. Shall we?” he said, meeting Marinette’s eyes and she nodded. They said goodbye to Nino and Alya and left the coffee shop, Marinette pulling her scarf around her neck as they did.

“Good luck with Alya,” Marinette said as they began their walk. He looked at her in confusion. “Oh, come on. She clearly wants to talk to you about something. You won’t get out of it,” she added with a sigh, pulling her hot chocolate closer to her.

“Marinette, are you okay? I mean, it must have been scary,” Adrien said.

“I’m okay. I mean, considering the circumstances, I think being okay is pretty good,” she added with a small smile his way.

“If you ever need somewhere to hide out, you could always come to my place. I mean, if you don’t feel safe at yours. And I’m sure I can always ask Gideon to drive past your place on his way home at night.”

“I’d appreciate that, but I wouldn’t want to put him out like that,” Marinette said with a smile. “I might take you up on the other offer though, at some point. I mean, you’ve been to my place a few times and I’ve never been to yours,” she said, her cheeks tinting pink.

“I have videogames, anime, a pretty good W-Fi connection and a cat.”

“Sounds like you’re living the dream,” she giggled as they reached her building.

“Well, you don’t want to be late for class,” Adrien said with a smile. “Oh, and I should have those pages for you either today or tomorrow at the latest,” he added, resolving to break into his father’s office if he had to.

“That would be good, thank you,” Marinette said; both of them standing in front of the door, neither making the move to leave. “Adrien, I-”

He looked up and met her eyes but her words died before they left her lips. She just shook her head a little and smiled.

“I’ll see you at lunch,” she said before she disappeared into the building. He watched her go and stood there for a moment before remembering he had to get to his own class.

He hurried in and gave a sigh of relief as he sat down in his usual spot and realised that Madame Mendeliev wasn’t there yet. He pulled out his books and slumped in his chair, opening his text book to the page they had been going over in the last week.

He froze when he saw a small square of orange paper wedged in between two of the pages in his book. He slipped it out and saw some cursive script, eerily similar to his own.

_You need a real woman._

_Ladybug is nothing but a fake._

_I’ll prove my love to you._

_-V_

Adrien stared at the paper and then down at his textbook. How had this gotten into his bag? Had someone slipped it in while he was at the coffee shop? Surely Nino, Alya or Marinette would have noticed.

He wasn’t sure what to do. With Marinette and Ladybug, it seemed so simple. They needed to be protected, they were both being threatened. But this wasn’t a threat, his mind told him as he re-read it. At least, not against him.

Adrien felt his stomach clench as he folded the note and put it in his bag. At least he knew one thing.

Ladybug was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun-dun-duuuuuuuhhhhhh
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! More to come soon!


	15. A little Uneasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward group date and an uncomfortable dance

Marinette waited for everyone to leave the class before approaching Madame Bustier. The woman had noticed Marinette waiting and therefore took her time packing up her resources. The girl approached her, books tightly in her hand.

“Madame Bustier, I need to talk to you about Ladybug and Chat Noir,” she said quietly and the woman nodded.

“I saw the video, I’m glad you’ve decided to compete,” the woman said with a smile.

“W-well, Madame Bustier, that video had a second message in it. You see… Chat Noir and… Ladybug have been being stalked this week. Someone has been following them and taking videos and submitting them to the Ladyblog for Alya to post. Thankfully Alya has gone to Ladybug and Chat Noir about it and they have agreed to work together to protect their identities.”

“Marinette, this is very serious. Do you know who it is?”

“Only their screen name, but we are doing all we can. This person actually found Ladybug last night, she was out with Nino, Adrien and Alya. From what we understand this person isn’t working alone and is competing in competition.”

“Well, I’m glad you’ve come to me, Marinette. The only logical thing to do is to take Ladybug and Chat Noir out of competition,” the woman nodded and Marinette shook her head hurriedly.

“Madame Bustier, the reason I’m coming to you, is because this person has contacted me directly and told me to stay away from Ladybug and Chat Noir. Which means they don’t want me to design for the dancers anymore.”

“Well, if that’s what they’ve asked, it seems perfectly logical for you to stay away from Ladybug and Chat Noir until this is all sorted.”

“I agree, Madame Bustier,” Marinette nodded and looked over her shoulder to make sure the class was indeed empty. “But I still want to keep being a part of this,” she added quietly. “No matter what.”

Madame Bustier sighed as she picked up her teaching resources and her keys.

“Marinette, are you really prepared to go through with this, no matter the cost?” the woman’s eyes were fixed on Marinette’s, the message clear.

_Are you prepared to risk your identity?_

“I have thought about it, a lot and I’ve decided that this is important to me,” Marinette said quietly, her eyes shining with determination. “Ladybug is a part of me and I will not let her wither because someone thinks they can scare me into giving up.”

Madame Bustier just smiled at her but then shook her head before speaking loudly.

“Well, Marinette, I’m sorry you feel that you can’t continue to support Ladybug and Chat Noir. I know they appreciated your hard work for the ball, but I’m sure they will understand. _À plus tard!_ ” she called as she left and Marinette smiled to herself, trying to keep her face as neutral as possible.

Marinette left the class, heading to the café where she would meet with her friends, only to see Adrien being pulled away with Lila. She jogged over to them, putting a smile on her face.

“H-hey Lila, Adrien. Where are you guys off to?” she asked, trying to sound cheery.

“Oh, well, Adrien promised me a lunch date, so I’m holding him to his promise,” Lila smiled back.

“Oh, okay,” Marinette replied, trying not to let her disappointment show. Adrien gave her an apologetic look but she shook it off, putting her smile back on.

“I’ll try to save you a bear claw for later then Adrien. See you in class,” she said before forcing herself to walk in the other direction. She looked in her bag and frowned as she saw the bear claw she had brought for him sitting in a container on its own. It was silly, she chided. Lila had gotten the courage to ask Adrien to lunch and Marinette hadn’t. And just because she had lunch with him every day, didn’t mean she didn’t want to go on a lunch date with him, she reasoned, it’s just that Lila had the courage to ask… even though Adrien was supposed to be engaged to Chloé.

The thought made Marinette stop walking. She was a little surprised at the bitterness in her thoughts, but she knew she was right. She was too nervous to ask him out and she was definitely too nervous to bring up their almost second kiss – Marinette wasn’t sure if she could count the first as a proper one, but their second definitely would have been a proper kiss with no bodyguards chasing after him.

She sighed as she slipped into the coffee shop.

“Mari! Look who we ran into,” Alya’s voice was surprisingly cheerful in comparison to earlier and Marinette saw a red haired boy sitting across from Alya and her boyfriend.

“Nathaniel, hi,” Marinette said as she slid in beside him in the booth.

“Where’s Adrien?” Nino asked and Marinette sighed.

“He’s out with Lila. She asked him out for lunch,” the dark haired girl explained, hoping her dejection wasn’t too obvious. Alya shot her a small sympathetic smile but Nathaniel and Nino seemed oblivious.

“Oh, Lila’s that new girl, right?” Nathaniel asked and Marinette nodded. “She’s actually really cool. I’m sure you’d like her, Mari. Did you know she was friends with Ladybug as kids?”

“That’s what I heard,” Marinette said as she pulled out a packet of cookies from her bag. “Who’s turn was it?” she asked, looking at Alya and Nino. They shared a glance and shrugged, causing Marinette to roll her eyes. “You guys wanted to rotate the food duty,” she sighed, pulling her purse from her bag.

“It’s okay, I’ll shout for lunch, I don’t mind,” Nathaniel said and Marinette looked at him in surprise.

“Nathaniel, you don’t have to-”

“Well, if I stay for lunch, I feel like it’ll be appropriate,” he grinned. Marinette shifted for him to get up out of the booth and he gave her a smile before he headed off to the registers.

“Really? You brought Nathaniel?” Marinette asked after a moment.

“Yeah, why? Is there a problem?” Nino asked confused.

“Apart from his massive crush on her and the awkwardness after they danced last week?” Alya asked him, raising an eyebrow.

“Wait, what?”

“When I danced with him last week, something felt wrong. I don’t know,” Marinette sighed waving her hand dismissively. “It just didn’t feel right and you said he probably thought our coffee thing was a date and I just… I don’t know how to deal with it,” she sighed, shifting closer to the wall.

“Why don’t you just ask him?”

“Nino Lahiffe are you crazy?” Alya almost shrieked. “You can’t just ask a guy that,” she exclaimed and the boy tried not to smirk.

“Oh yeah, because that worked so well for you,” he retorted and Alya rolled her eyes. “Mari, it can’t hurt to ask him.”

“Maybe not, but I’ll die from embarrassment,” Marinette groaned.

“Um, he looks like he could use a hand, I’ll be back,” Alya said, looking over where Nathaniel was trying to grab food and drinks from the counter.

Marinette nodded and stared out the window, waiting for Nino to start again now they were alone.

“I just don’t understand why you won’t tell them,” he sighed as he slouched and leant closer to her.

“Nino, you weren’t even supposed to know. Everything was supposed to be different,” Marinette almost moaned.

“Alya and Adrien could _help_ ,” he insisted.

“Or they could never talk to me again,” she countered, meeting his eyes.

“They wouldn’t abandon you with this going on.”

“They wouldn’t, you are correct,” Marinette said as she forced herself to sit up. “But then afterwards it would just become awkward and conversations would get uncomfortable and pretty soon it’ll just be you three with me on the outside looking in.”

“Mari, you know it would never be like that,” Nino shook his head, sitting up as well as Alya and Nathaniel returned.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Nathaniel asked as he slid in beside her and handed her a cup of coffee. She just shrugged and took a sip, trying not to show her surprise when she realised it was her latte with caramel she normally ordered. 

“That’s right, isn’t it? I wasn’t sure if I remembered right,” Nathaniel asked as he watched her. Marinette just nodded and put a smile on her face before looking down at the food that Nino and Alya had already began wolfing down.

“Wow, Nat, there is… that’s a lot of food,” she said as she pulled a sandwich from the pile and opened it up, taking half out to eat.

“It’s okay. Whatever you guys don’t eat, I will probably finish off,” he gave a small chuckle. “Since my growth spurt, my stomach is like a never-ending vortex,” he added as he picked up a focaccia and took a large bite.

“So, Nathaniel, are you seeing anyone at the moment?” Alya asked after a bit and Marinette shot a kick under the table, thankfully hitting Alya and not Nino.

“U-um,” Nathaniel’s eyes flickered to Marinette before turning back to his food. “N-no, not at the moment,” he said, his cheeks flushing pink.

“Is there anyone you’re interested in, bro?” Nino asked and this time Marinette swung her foot back and then forward ever harder than before, knowing she had succeeded when Nino opened his mouth in a silent cry as he rubbed his leg.

“Well, uh, isn’t everyone interested in someone?” Nathaniel asked, running a hand through his hair. “I mean, I think the person I like, likes someone else, so I wouldn’t want to get involved with that,” he added, his face almost as red as his hair.

“Well I think that’s really kind of you, Nathaniel,” Marinette said with a smile, she shoulders slumping slightly with relief.

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien slid into the dance studio after managing to convince Lila he had to go to the bathroom before class. It wasn’t the most elegant of excuses, but she had spent most of lunch talking about how her family were all very talented dancers and how being partnered with him would make them an unstoppable team. Adrien had of course, explained that it was just dance class, but her choice of words left an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

“Adrien, bro!” Nino called, meeting Adrien at the studio doors.

“H-hey, how was lunch?”

“We hung out with Nathaniel, it’s a shame you couldn’t join us,” Nino replied, giving Adrien a light slap on the shoulder. He felt his stomach sink and a familiar emotion that he reminded himself couldn’t be jealousy.

“Isn’t that the guy Mari went on a coffee date with?” he asked, knowing the answer but hoping it was wrong nonetheless.

“Yeah, that’s right. I’m surprised you remembered,” Nino replied as they made their way to the change area, thankful no one stopped them.

“So, how was it?” Adrien asked as they both began changing with their backs to each other.

“It was alright, Mari’s still pissed but she’ll get over it,” Nino laughed.

“What? Why?”

“She claims Alya and I embarrassed her,” Nino replied as he shoved his jeans into his bag. “Remind me why I agreed to continue with this class?”

“Because you enjoyed dancing with Alya,” Adrien sighed as he folded his own jeans and set them on his bag before sliding on his dance shoes. “Speaking of, if you’re going to keep doing this, you may have to get proper dance shoes.”

Adrien looked pointedly at Nino’s red and white sneakers he predominantly used for his DJ-ing and also the masquerade ball but the boy just shrugged and made his way to the floor to meet Alya who was walking through some steps with other students. Adrien looked around for his other friend, but couldn’t see her.

“A-Alya, where’s Marinette?” he asked as he approached them.

“She said she was going home,” Alya sighed. “She spoke to Madame Bustier earlier and decided to take today off class.”

“Ladybug!” Chloé’s voice shrieked and the three turned to see the familiar dark haired girl clad in a scarlet mask.

“L-ladybug?” Adrien almost choked.

Nino shot past them and grabbed Ladybug’s arm, pulling her to the side. Adrien frowned and met Alya’s eyes before they both rushed over, wondering what Nino was doing.

“We agreed this was a bad idea, no unnecessary visits,” Nino was scolding.

“Yes, Nino, that is what you all agreed for me, but I can take care of myself,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him before she met Adrien’s eyes. “Hey there,” her glare turned to a smile.

“Ladybug, Nino is right, we agreed you wouldn’t do this,” Alya frowned.

“Oh come on, seriously? I’m here to prove a point, no one threatens my friends and gets away with it,” Ladybug scowled. Her tone sent shivers through him, she was so brave, so caring, so… wait, what had she said?

“How did you know?” he asked, trying not to let his guilt show. How did Ladybug know he had gotten a note?

“Marinette told me. I can’t believe they would do this to her.”

Adrien let relief swim through him. Of course she couldn’t know… but she should. Adrien shook his head, resolving to deal with it later.

“ _Bonjour_ class! Everyone pair up please,” Madame Bustier called as she entered. The four friends stepped apart as Madame Bustier looked over them. “Oh, Ladybug, this is a nice surprise,” she said, but Adrien thought he saw something in her eyes, a warning, maybe.

“Well, I thought it would be interesting,” Ladybug replied, before asking Alya if she could share a change room and heading off.

“Is there no Marinette then?”

“No, Madame,” Alya replied.

“That’s understandable considering what she told me this morning. Actually,” Madame Bustier turned to the class and raised her voice so they all could hear. “I would like to inform the class that there have been incidents recently that are putting the safety of students at risk. I will not name specific names, or point any fingers, but behaviour like that will not be tolerated on this campus. _Comprenez-vous_?”

There was chorus of ‘yes’s throughout the room and Adrien wondered just how much Madame Bustier knew. Had Marinette told her? Or Ladybug? Adrien really needed to get on the same page as those girls.

He followed Madame Bustier’s instructions and took his position, noticing that Ladybug slid into Marinette’s spot and introduced herself to Sean with a smile. He tried not to let it get to him, and sure, he could admit he was jealous, but Ladybug was _his_ lady.

“You okay there, tiger?” Lila asked as she took her position in front of him.

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry,” Adrien said, forcing his eyes from Ladybug to Lila’s green ones. He put one hand on her waist and the other in hers before they began to [step to the beat of the music ](https://youtu.be/P-u5JrZrVJM)and followed Madame Bustier’s instructions.

It wasn’t long before the instructor had each pair perform a short routine in front of the class so she could see individual progress. Chloé and her partner seemed to have a little bit of trouble, but Adrien thought it was probably because the boy was more than likely afraid of Chloé. Everyone else seemed to move through the routine quite easily and Nino gave Adrien a thumbs up when he and Alya earned a short applause from Madame Bustier. Adrien returned it and then let his attention to wander to the two had taken their positions on the floor.

Ladybug and Sean.

It took most of Adrien’s concentration to watch the moves and the precision in which they moved together rather than give in to the urge to go and shove Sean away from her. Ladybug seemed as comfortable as ever on the floor though, regardless of her partner, but Adrien noticed the way the corner her lip twitched as she concentrated on her steps. He felt smug pride wipe through him as he knew she had never had a need to concentrate when she was dancing with Chat Noir.

“Well done. Now Adrien and Lila,” Madame Bustier waved to them as she turned to reset the music. Ladybug shot Adrien a smile before standing with Nino and Alya against the mirrored wall with the other students.

“Ready?” he asked the girl in front of him as they took their positions in the centre of the floor. Lila just nodded with a smile on her face.

The music began and they stepped in time with the beat. Adrien counting under his breath as had become his habit before he led Lila around the room as the other students had before them. He focused on every step, making sure he didn’t mess it up, all the while, in the back of his mind, he knew if he could just be paired with Ladybug, they could show the whole class just who the best students were.   
Adrien spun Lila to the left and then pulled her back to him, the two finishing in a pose similar to the routines before them, but Lila was closer to him than they had rehearsed, her eyes smiling into his before flicking to his lips. Adrien swallowed hard and stepped away, clearing the floor for the last two couples and making his way to get a drink.

“We make a pretty awesome team; don’t you think?” Lila asked as she leant against the wall beside him.

“Y-yeah, we’re pretty good,” Adrien agreed politely.

“I think we’d be the best couple in the school,” the girl continued, leaning a little closer to him and resting a hand on his arm.

“I, um, wh-what about Ladybug and Chat Noir?” he stammered, turning to put his bottle away and missing the scowl that passed Lila’s face.

“Together they are good, I guess, but _we_ could be the best if we danced together,” Lila pushed, leaning in closer to him again.

“W-well, whilst I’m sure that would be something, I have a very busy schedule that had to be re-arranged for me to be able to dance even during lesson time. I wouldn’t be able to do anymore even if I wanted to,” he said with what he hoped was a friendly smile.

“It’s a shame,” Lila murmured before turning her attention back to the last couple who were dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let you guys know, that with less than a month until NaNoWriMo, there will probably only be like two updates in November whilst I work on a different project.  
> <3


	16. Manifest Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette almost gets caught and Adrien makes a sacrifice

Ladybug left the class in a hurry, heading up to leave campus in the same spot she usually did, only to have someone call out to her. She would have kept going, only it was a voice she hadn’t heard use that name before.

“Ladybug!”

Marinette turned to see a familiar mop of red hair on the giant that approached her.

“H-hello,” Marinette said, unsure how to approach him.

“I’m Nathaniel,” the boy said with a smile as he held out his hand. Marinette took it to shake, but the boy lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Marinette fought the urge to pull her hand away.

“Ladybug. It’s nice to meet you,” she said, hoping the smile she returned was nice enough.

“I’m honoured to finally have the chance,” Nathaniel said as he let go of her hand. “I actually am glad I caught you, I’ve been needing a muse for my newest assignment and I was wondering if you would be available to chat and maybe even model for me?” he asked. Marinette blinked in surprise, he didn’t even seem the least bit shy like he normally was around her. It reminded her of the way Ladybug acted around Adrien, the way Marinette couldn’t.

“I-I’m flattered, but I am in the process of practising for competition and like you, I have assignments I need to do, and the amount of work with finals coming up is ridiculous,” she knew she had begun to ramble, but Marinette also knew she had to get home before Alya or Adrien decided to check up on her; and right now, the latter was the most important.

“Hey, yeah I get it. Studies are important,” the boy with red hair smiled back at her. “Look, let me give you my number at least and if you find some time, please call,” he said, handing her a piece of paper with elegant script looping to form numbers and his name.

“If I can find the time, I definitely will. It was nice to meet you, but I really have to get home,” she said, gesturing in the direction she had to go.

“Oh, of course. And when you see Marinette, please tell her it was great having lunch with her today,” Nathaniel said before he waved and walked off. Marinette froze, trying to process what he had just said.

He had said _when_ , not _if_ she saw Marinette. Which meant he knew Ladybug and Marinette were friends. So? she reasoned, so did lots of people.

But there was something about the way he had said it that made her stomach shift, similarly to the way it had when she had danced with him last week.

But she couldn’t dwell on that, she realised as she swallowed hard and shook her head. She had to get home.

When Marinette had made it about half way from campus to her house, she checked that no one was around and slid into a dark alley before removing her mask and sliding it into her bag before continuing her brisk walk home.

Being caught out, she could explain, but being caught with her dance bag and an outfit similar to Ladybug’s would not be so easy.

When she made it to her building she took the stairs two at a time and as she reached the landing on the third floor, she saw Alya approaching from down the street. She still had time.

Marinette fumbled with her keys at the door, knowing every second she lost with her clumsiness, she would pay for later. When the key turned in the lock, she shoved all her weight on the door, letting it slam behind her and startle Tikki, but for once Marinette didn’t apologise, couldn’t apologise. There was limited time.

Dropping her bag in front of the spare room, she darted into her bedroom and took off her clothes, throwing on some comfy pyjama pants and a white cotton tee before letting her hair down from its bun and tugging it into plaits. She pulled her design book from her bag along with her pencils before rushing out to the lounge and scattering them over her lounge chair and coffee table. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself and slow her breathing and just as she almost had it managed, there was a knock on the door.

Marinette took a moment, taking stock of her surroundings before giving a nod and then turning to open the door, her eyes noticing her bag in the doorway of the spare room as she turned the handle.  
Crap.

“Alya! Hey,” Marinette said, trying to force cheerfulness.

“Okay, you really gotta get over this, because you totally missed Ladybug in class today and man was she amazing,” Alya began as she pushed past and dropped her bag on the floor before flopping onto the couch as she tapped on her phone.

“Ladybug was in class? As Ladybug?” Marinette asked, trying to make sure her surprise sounded genuine.

“I know, crazy right? If you ask me, I think she’s trying to prove to everyone that she’s not going to be intimidated,” Alya said, continuing to tap on her phone.  
Marinette’s eyes darted to her bag in the hall and back to Alya. As casually as she could manage, Marinette moved to her kitchen and busied herself with getting drinks for her and her guest; meanwhile her heart was pounding in her ears.

“So, you’re still going to design for them, then?” Alya said after a moment as she studied Marinette’s scattered supplies.

“Of course,” Marinette said as she put the apple juice away in the fridge. She then took Alya’s glass to her and sat in her lounge chair, desperately hoping Alya didn’t notice the way her eyes kept flickering to the bag which seemed to have a neon sign screaming ‘LOOK AT ME!’.

“So what have you done?” Alya asked, turning to face her friend, her journalist persona coming out.

“Nothing on paper, actually,” Marinette sighed. “I’ve been waiting for inspiration to strike, but nothing has really hit any particular notes for Ladybug or Chat Noir, and his outfit will be the easy one,” she added with a sigh.

“We could always go shopping for fabrics?” Alya suggested. “That always inspires you.”

“Actually, I probably shouldn’t be seen buying fabrics for Ladybug or Chat Noir,” Marinette said quietly after a moment and Alya gasped. Marinette looked up and saw the glint in her best friend’s eyes.

“My time has come!”

“Alya, I’m not letting you choose fabric again. Remember what happened last time?”

“Of come on, Mari, I was a high school senior, of course I was gonna make mistakes,” Alya cried defensively.

“Alya, you chose purple plaid for your senior gown. If it had been prom, you know I wouldn’t have cared, but it was _graduation_ , those photos are forever,” Marinette sighed as she remembered the printed plaid canvas fabric Alya had chosen.

“Well, see, now I know that plaid is not proper attire for something like that,” Alya said with a shrug.

“How did you not know?” Marinette scoffed and then she sighed. “But, if you promise to video chat with me the _whole_ time, I suppose I can trust you with this.”

Alya practically screeched in delight before finishing her glass and setting it down on the coffee table.

“Okay, I gotta go to the bathroom, but then I’ll head out and you can coach me on how to be an expert fabric picker,” Alya grinned and Marinette nodded before jumping up as she realised Alya would have to pass the spare room.

As Alya headed towards the hall Marinette followed but this didn’t go unnoticed.

“Um, Mari, going to bathroom I can do myself,” Alya said with a hesitant laugh but Marinette shook her head as she reached the doorway to the study and stood in front of the bag, turning to face her friend as she passed.

“Sometimes I wonder,” Marinette joked. “But seriously, I was just going to double check fabric codes,” Marinette rolled her eyes as Alya did the same before passing her and going to the bathroom.  
When the door was shut, Marinette let out a sigh of relief as she kicked the dance bag under a pile of things for her to retrieve later. She then set out on writing the fabric reference codes into her phone and taking photos of the colours in case Alya decided to go solo and cut Marinette off mid-call.

It wouldn’t have been the first time, Marinette thought grimly as she sent the photos through to Alya.

“Mari, please, I’m in the bathroom!” her friend’s voice echoed.

“Alya! You shouldn’t be on your phone in there! Did you forget what else happened at graduation?” Marinette sighed as she remembered Alya annoying Chloé so much that the blonde girl had knocked Alya’s phone into a toilet before stalking off smugly.

Marinette heard the tap turn off and the door open.

“Ha, ha, very funny,” the girl with glasses rolled her eyes but Marinette just grinned.

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien sighed as he straightened his back to step into his father’s mansion. It had never been home, it had always been too big, too cold and too empty, especially since after his mother left.

Adrien didn’t pay any attention to the over-sized front doors that were silent as he entered, nor did he bother to register the depressing portrait of Adrien and his father that hung in the entry above the stairs.

He instead marched to the office doors and knocked twice before waiting for his father’s cold voice to grant him entry.

“Adrien, why did you ask Nathalie to copy private documents?” His father began before Adrien could even take his old position in the centre of the room.

“Private documents? I just asked for some old line designs,” Adrien replied.

“They are my private documents,” his father repeated as he turned in his desk chair, reminding Adrien of a movie villain minus a creature in his lap. His father had never been one for pets.

“I asked for them because I have a friend who wants to be a fashion designer. She works really hard and admires you,” Adrien stopped himself from adding ‘I don’t know why’ to the end. He was trying to win his father’s permission. “She admires your work and aspires to be like you. I wanted to help her with her assignment on the Agreste brand and I thought having some unique resources might help her reach her goals,” Adrien said carefully.

His father hadn’t said a word, his slim face as unreadable as ever, with Nathalie standing behind him, clipboard gripped tightly in her hand.

“I explained to Nathalie that I only needed copies of old lines so nothing could get leaked and that they could be watermarked to prevent theft. I also said I would take complete responsibility for them,” Adrien added, struggling to keep his back straight and his voice firm. It was at this point that he used to give up and walk away, slouched and miserable; but he couldn’t do that. This was for Marinette, he reminded himself.

“It is my understanding,” his father said after a moment of staring, “that you rejected the proposal for you and Monsieur Bourgeois’ daughter to be married after your coronation.”

Adrien hadn’t expected that to come up at all, but now the words were out, he saw exactly the route he would have to take and tried not to scowl.

“That is correct,” Adrien replied stiffly. “You know where I stand on the subject of being crowned, father.”

“Granting you this… will it… conceal your animosity on the topic?”

Adrien took a deep breath and practically hissed his response through his teeth.

“Yes, father.”

“Very well, Nathalie, fetch the copies. Adrien will you be staying for dinner?” his father added, looking at him with his cold blue eyes. Adrien shook his head before answering clearly.

“No thank you.”

“Very well, that is all,” Gabriel Agreste said before turning back to his work. Adrien turned stiffly on his heel and all but stormed out of the office.

Adrien bee-lined for the backyard, well, if he was honest it was more of a courtyard with a few patches of artificial lawn and some flower boxes filled with succulents that no one seemed to care about. With a sigh, he plopped himself on the stone bench and rested his head in his hands.

He knew he had just committed himself to a life of royalty with Chloé, but maybe Chat Noir and Ladybug could run away before his birthday. He smiled as he imagined finding a place to live with Ladybug, but both of them keeping their masks on almost all the time until she was ready to reveal herself.

Adrien knew Ladybug didn’t see herself as much, with or without her mask and part of him wondered if that was why she was so hesitant to keep her identity a secret; but with everything going on, it sure would make his life easier if he knew which girl he could talk with about everything.

He ran his hands through his hair as he looked up from the ground, his eyes catching a brilliant blue butterfly that fluttered down to one of the succulent plants. When it didn’t retreat straight away, Adrien slowly crept forward, looking carefully and then blinking in surprise when he saw the tiny flower the butterfly had been able to sniff out. It was a cactus flower; he remembered his mother once saying about how their flowers were rare and only tended to bloom at certain hours of the day.

A small smile tugged at his lips. His mother would know what to do, though she would probably go in guns blazing, demanding to know who was stalking her son. She would love Ladybug though, he thought, his smile growing a little wider.

“Adrien?” the boy got up off his knees and saw Nathalie waiting at the back doors for him, the photo copies in her hands.

“Thank you Nathalie,” Adrien said as he took the documents. “I should get these to Marinette, she needs to start work on her assignment as soon as possible,” he said, heading through to the front door. “Goodbye,” he called as the heavy front doors slowly closed behind him. He was sure he might have been a little rude to Nathalie, but she had sided with his father, like always. Sure, Adrien understood that she was Gabriel’s assistant, and she had to follow his orders or get fired, but he was sure it wouldn’t hurt for her to stick up for him just once.

Adrien sighed as he climbed into the car and asked Gideon to take him to Marinette’s. The drive was relatively quiet, but Adrien was fine with it, glad he did something that Marinette could appreciate. When he climbed out of the car, he told Gideon to take some time for himself and Adrien would message him when he was ready to leave.

Adrien zipped up the stairs and knocked on Marinette’s front door, hearing muffled music through the wall. He heard someone trip on their way to answer the door before it opened, bathing him in warm light from inside. A flushed Marinette was smiling at him and he watched her eyes widen slightly as she realised who he was.

“Guess it’s not take out,” Marinette said as she held the door open to reveal Alya sitting on the floor at the coffee table, piles of fabric around her.

“Adrien, hey!” Alya called, raising an arm with a giant smile.

“Hey, is this a bad time?” he asked, taking in the half finished bottle of wine on the coffee table and Tikki sitting on top of her cage.

“N-no, come on in,” Marinette said with a smile. “Do you want a drink?” she asked as she made her way to the kitchen to put Tikki in her cage which Adrien appreciated.

“Just juice or something, please,” he replied as he carefully tiptoed to sit on the couch without stepping on any of the fabrics. “So, was there a sale at the fabric shop or…?”

Marinette returned, handing him drink before sitting opposite Alya so she could face them both.

“No, I trusted this one to get me fabrics for Ladybug and Chat Noir’s outfits,” Marinette said, jerking her thumb to Alya and rolling her eyes.

“And, um, the wine?” Adrien asked carefully.

“All me!” Alya called out, throwing her arms in the air.

“Yeah, she thought we needed to relax. You know, in a weird way, she and Nino are very similar,” Marinette said and Adrien nodded with a smile.

“You not having any then?” he asked, making himself comfortable.

“I had half a glass, but I’m fine. I don’t drink very often anyway,” she said, her cheeks turning pink but her smile not faltering.

“Did you want to stay for dinner?” Marinette asked.

“How about you ask him to stay forever, girl?” Alya cried out with manic laughter as she cupped her wine glass.

“You know for someone who watches her boyfriend’s sets each weekend and drinks at the club, you’d think you wouldn’t be such a lightweight,” Marinette retorted and Adrien snickered.

“I don’t want to impose, you would’ve only order enough for you two,” Adrien explained to Marinette but she shook her head.

“I’m pretty sure it would surprise you,” the dark haired girl replied with a smile and then she got up to answer the knock at the door, snatching her purse back from the bench. Adrien just watched in amusement as Marinette paid and thanked the delivery person, whilst Alya made snide remarks and cracked up laughing at the smallest break in her voice. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Adrien.


	17. The Afterglow and the Undertow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette isn't the only one with a guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 150 Kudos!

“I feel bad for the delivery guy,” Marinette said as she began to unpack the three bags of food the guy had delivered. “Next time, Alya, we are meeting him down stairs.”

“Holy crap.”

Marinette looked up to see Alya in a fit of giggles and Adrien blushing slightly in embarrassment.

“We may be slight, but we can eat a lot,” Marinette giggled, trying not to let embarrassment eat her alive. She turned and got three plates and began to open everything up, calling for her friends to come and get what they wanted.

Marinette stood aside, a glass of juice in her hand as she watched Alya begin to pile her plate, Adrien staring in disbelief. Adrien shot Marinette a look of shock as Alya grabbed a fork and carefully walked back to her spot on the floor with the coffee table.

“Don’t you dare get food on that fabric, Alya,” Marinette warned as she picked up the last plate. Marinette noticed that Adrien only had a small amount of food on his plate and she frowned.

“Is everything okay? Do you not like Indian?”

“N-no, it’s great. I love Indian food,” he said, staring at his plate as he put some rice onto it.

“Adrien,” Marinette said, staring at him until he met her eyes. “Please, don’t be shy, eat as much as you want. Don’t forget, I have pastries and bread filling my freezer. No-one goes hungry in a Cheng house,” Marinette added with a smile.

“I-if you’re sure.”

“Adrien, if you don’t at least double the content of what’s on your plate,” she said, looking at the tiny portion, “I will personally force feed you until you get so fat you can never be a model.”

Adrien met her eyes and she was trying to hold her best serious face but Adrien began to laugh and Marinette broke with a smile. “Really, Adrien, it’s fine.”

“Yeah, this girl learned from her mother and you know how much _that_ woman cooks and how good she is. Adrien you _have_ to come ‘round one night and have Marinette make you dinner, she is so talented in the kitchen. She’s just good at everything,” Alya called to them and Marinette felt her cheeks burn. That woman was going to get a punch in the face, Marinette resolved.

“I have no doubt,” Adrien said with a smile as he finished putting food on his plate and showed it to Mari who nodded in approval.

Marinette filled her own plate and sat back where she had been before, the bottle of juice in her hand so she and Adrien could have refills whilst Alya continued to work on her bottle of wine.

“So are you feeling better, Mari?”

“Huh?”

“You seemed pretty upset earlier, I don’t blame you. But you missed dance class and I thought you never missed dance class?” Adrien asked as he scooped a forkful of rice, careful not to spill any on her couch.

“O-oh, yeah. I guess I just needed some time to myself,” she said, hoping it sounded believable.

“Well, here,” he said, shifting to the side and pulling a thin folder from under him, handing it to her. Marinette tried not to blush as she realised why the folder was warm, instead focusing on opening it and feeling all air leave her lungs as she saw the intricate careful designs of her idol. Sure, the copy was black and white and there was a watermark on each page, but it was inspiring.

“T-thank you,” Marinette said after a moment. “Looks like I’ll be able to get some work done this weekend after all.”

“But you were going to design for Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Alya whined.

“I still can, but I do have a course to pass, you know. I mean, yes, I’m worried about them and their real identities getting out, but we all have studies, you know? I doubt they are dealing with them very well.”

“That’s true,” Adrien replied thoughtfully.

“Anyway, I’m staying in tonight, but if I make some decent progress, I’ll be able to see Nino tomorrow night,” she smiled and Adrien looked at her in surprise.

“Y-you’re going out? To the club? Where we _know_ Volpina has been?”

“I don’t want to think about it like that,” she explained, but in truth, that exact thought had been running through her head in the last few hours. “Plus, I promised Nino weeks ago. This is his first time DJ-ing for the dancers, I wanna be there to support him.”

“Mari, you only want to go to learn some more moves,” Alya replied shaking her head.

“That’s not true!”

“M-moves?” Adrien echoed and Marinette felt her cheeks turn pink.

“I, um, I like to dance and last time, well, I, um…”

“She was drunk and got some cute dancer guys to teach her moves,” Alya smirked and Marinette widened her eyes, hoping the metaphorical daggers she was sending might actually pierce through Alya’s inebriation and knock some sense into that girl.

“Alya,” she hissed but Adrien just gave a small smile.

“That sounds like it would have been a lot of fun,” he said, seemingly unperturbed by Alya’s statement. Marinette felt a small wave of relief.

“I did learn some good moves,” she replied before focusing back on her food. The other two did the same as their food slowly went cold. The music played around them, Marinette’s mixed playlist switching from Jagged Stone, to something lighter, and then something ballroom before switching back to some pop-punk covers. The three ended up talking until mid-evening when Adrien received a call from his driver about heading home.

Marinette tried not to let out a yawn as she stood up and cleaned their mugs from the tea they had turned to drinking.

“Marinette, thanks for letting me stay,” Adrien said and Marinette turned to see him leaning against the bench top behind her in the kitchen.

“Oh, it was nothing, really. You saw how much food we had,” she added with a smile. 

“If you’re free this weekend, let me know and we can hang out,” the boy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Okay, but at your place for a change, right?”

“Exactly,” he chuckled before looking at his phone in his hand as it lit up. “Gideon is down stairs, guess it’s time for me to go. Alya, do you need a ride home?” he asked as he headed to the door.

When she didn’t respond, Marinette and Adrien turned to see Alya slumped against the couch, breathing deeply, her glasses askew.

“It’s okay,” Marinette sighed with a tired smile. “She’s done this before. I’ll wake her and she’ll stumble to my bed and pass out in no time. I’ll walk you down.”

“Your bed?” Adrien asked as he watched Marinette pull on a cardigan.

“It’s just easier,” Marinette shrugged as she held the door open for him. She shut it behind them and wrapped her cardigan around her waist before following him down the stairs. “We’ve known each other so long, it’s like sharing a bed with a sister,” Marinette explained.

“Huh, I didn’t know people actually did that,” Adrien replied.

“Why did you think my spare room was so trashed when you first stayed over,” Marinette asked with a nervous laugh.

“I didn’t think about it,” Adrien said after a moment. “So what are your plans for the night?”

“Well, I’ll put Alya’s drunk ass to bed and then maybe design. Madame Bustier said Ladybug and Chat Noir are doing the tango, so looking up references will be fun. I’ll work on my project tomorrow. Thank you for bringing me those copies,” Marinette said as they reached the entry doors.

“It was no problem really,” Adrien replied but there was something in his tone.

“You sure? It doesn’t seem like…”

“Y-yeah, just bargaining with my dad is frustrating is all,” Adrien sighed. He put his hand on the door and turned, flashing Marinette a smile. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow then. Goodnight Mari.”

“G-Goodnight Adrien,” she said as she watched him head down the steps to the waiting black car. Frowning, she made her way back up to her apartment and locked the door behind her, picking up her phone to check the time only to see her Ladybug account had a message from Chat Noir.

**[ChatNoir:] Are we still on for tonight, m’lady?**

Crap. Marinette shook her head at her phone, typing her response before walking over and giving Alya a nudge.

“Hey sleepy head. Get up or else you’ll mess your back up,” she said, her voice rather motherly. Alya just grunted in response and Marinette shook her head, poking her friend in the side until she groaned in annoyance.

“Mari, let me sleep,” she whined.

“I will, just not on the floor. Come on, you can borrow and pair of my pyjama pants,” Marinette said as she grabbed Alya’s arm and tugged her to a standing position before helping the girl stumble to her room.

 

~~~~~~

 

**[Ladybug:] Sorry Chat. I’ve got a friend staying around and can’t get out. Tomorrow. I promise.**

Adrien sighed as he threw his phone onto the seat beside him. He was worried about her, that was for sure, but if she was spending a night in, then at least she was safe. Marinette was safe too and not alone. Sure Alya was passed out, but she was still there.

Adrien was left on his own though, like too many other nights. He asked Gideon if he would be able to drive him out in an hour and the driver nodded, dropping Adrien off and driving away. With a sigh Adrien took the elevator up to the top floor and opened the door to greet Plagg. The cat followed him to the kitchen, meowing and winding around his ankles, almost tripping him up until Adrien put down the bowl of cat food, wincing at the smell of camembert – Plagg’s favourite.

He went into his room and threw some clean dark clothes on his bed before going for a hot shower. When he stepped out, he shook his hair out and watching in the mirror as it fell into place of someone more familiar than his well-groomed self. He let Chat’s trademark grin slide on his face and took it away just as quickly when he realised how out of place it looked on the face of the model. Without the mask and with that smile he looked like some weird random who didn’t really fit in, but it was the opposite for Adrien, even if it didn’t always feel that way.

As Adrien got dressed, he thought about how everyone seemed to accept him wherever he went. He often had wondered if it was because of his name and his fame; but then he met Nino. Nino didn’t care for the fame like others seemed to. They had just sat together at the open day and Adrien had made a rather terrible joke about something the speaker had said, and just like that, Nino became his friend. They began joking and laughing and spent the day chatting and hanging out, Nino never once mentioning Adrien’s claim to fame and he greatly appreciated it.

Adrien pulled on a black shirt and ran his hands through his hair, about to apply his cat ears, when someone knocked on his front door. With a frown, Adrien hurriedly neatened his hair and went to answer it, his heart nearly stopping when he saw a mask.

“Hello Adrien Agreste,” the girl almost purred. She had brown hair and two plaits down her front that faded to orange. Her mask was orange, similar to his Chat Noir mask, only the ears went up past her hairline and she wore a fox-tail necklace.

“Volpina,” he breathed and the girl blushed.

“You know my name? I’m flattered,” she replied, fluttering her green eyes. “May I come in?”

“Uh, um, sure,” he floundered as he stepped aside to let her in. She wore a peplum dress which appeared to be a bit too small for her as Adrien noticed the way the cuffs on the sleeves seemed to tighten around her upper arms as she took off her coat. The top of the dress was orange like her mask with a dark peter pan collar which Adrien recognised from his father’s line. So she was pretty well off, he realised as he shut the door and followed her.

“Would you like a drink or something?” he asked and she shook her head.

“No thanks. I came to talk to you about something,” she said as she sat on his couch, her jacket slung over the back. She patted the seat beside her and Adrien slowly moved to it and sat stiffly, not letting himself relax until he knew exactly what she wanted with him.

“Wh-what did you want to talk about, Volpina?” he asked and she smiled.

“I would like to tell you my true identity, but not tonight,” she said, reaching for his hand. He let her take it, but kept his body rigid.

“Then why did you come here?” he asked before swallowing hard to bury the squeak he was sure would come out his throat. He had to keep his nerves in check, he reminded himself.

“I wanted to ask if you got my note,” she said coyly, fluttering her eyelashes as she ran her other hand up and down his. Her behaviour was more than a little over the top, he thought. She must really be desperate to impress him.

“N-note?”

“You know what I’m talking about,” she replied with a smile and Adrien nodded slowly.

“Y-you’re V,” he said. “That makes sense, I guess. V for Volpina,” she nodded. “Unless your real name also starts with V?”

She smiled at him. “You’re eager, I’ll give you that, sweet Adrien, but I’m not here to tell you that tonight.”

“So, um, what did you mean… about Ladybug being a fake?” Adrien asked after a moment, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. She seemed to appraise him, whilst simultaneously adoring him and he found he would rather be in a sea of screaming fans.

“Oh, that will all come to light soon. I just wanted you to know that she is misleading you. She isn’t the perfect little doll everyone thinks she is.”

“Well, I know that,” Adrien said. “I mean, she’s human, she’s a student like me, like us. We have classes we have assignments, we are human, we are flawed,” he said with a shrug but she gripped his hand tighter, forcing him to meet her eyes.

“ _No!_ ” she hissed. “You don’t understand. You are perfection, like me, we are excellence. We are above the others; don’t you see? She is a fake, a fraud. She is pretending to be something everyone wants when she is _not_.” Volpina’s green eyes were almost blazing and Adrien was a little surprised at the intensity of her tone.

“You will see, Adrien Agreste,” she murmured, looking away from him. “You will see the truth and then we will rise, we will be the strongest couple the world has ever seen, on the dance floor and off.”

Adrien opened his mouth to reply, but a sharp knock at the door caught his attention. He got up, leaving the girl on the couch and opened it to see Gideon standing there, looking tense and a little worried.

“Gideon?”

“Adrien, you left your phone in the car. I wanted to make sure you were-” Gideon’s eyes floated to the girl on the couch and he lowered his voice. “Adrien, who is this?”

“This is… a friend,” he replied and Gideon frowned.

“So you will not be going out tonight then?” the man asked, but he said nothing more on the topic of the girl.

“Um, well, no, I guess not,” Adrien said after a moment. “S-sorry to put you out. Thank you for bringing my phone up.”

The driver just grunted and bid him goodnight before stalking off, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. Adrien just watched him, confused but not saying a word, unable to say anything due to his guest.

“Who was that, Adrien?” Volpina asked from the couch.

“Oh, um, just my driver. I left my phone in the car,” he added with a mumble as he put it in his pocket and returned to the couch. Volpina shifted closer to him once he was seat and put her hand in his again, leaning closer.

“You’ll see, my sweet Adrien. Ladybug is a fake and you deserve better,” she hummed, leaning on his shoulder.  
Adrien, feeling incredibly uncomfortable, suddenly got up claiming something about going to the bathroom and all but ran to his salvation, locking the door behind him and leaning against it with a sigh.

This was the girl who was threatening Mari and Ladybug. The girl who for some reason wanted him, well, he reasoned with himself, he knew now. She wanted him to dance with her, to be her partner on the floor and off. Everything he wanted with Ladybug, he realised as he stood and ran some cold water before splashing his face.

But he wasn’t like Volpina. He wasn't blackmailing and threatening others to get what he wanted. If Volpina wanted to win him, she would have to do it the right way. But Adrien wasn’t supposed to know so much, he remembered as he towelled off his face.

But maybe… maybe if he could convince her to come back, that he was on her side, she might confide in him, tell him her plans.

Adrien nodded to himself, taking a deep breath before leaving his room.


	18. New Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is a life coach and Chat tells Ladybug about Adrien's visitor

Marinette groaned as she woke, confined to a tiny slither of her mattress. She sucked in a deep breath and used the strength from her half-tired muscles to push Alya back over. The sleeping girl grumbled in protest but rolled over to her side, allowing Marinette enough room to stretch and climb out of bed.

She picked up some clothes from her closet, careful not to dislodge anything she’d worn as Ladybug from its hiding place, and went for a shower, letting the night before wash from her skin. She hadn’t gotten much sleep and had indeed spent most of the night curled in her lounge chair with tango music playing from her computer and looking up various tango dresses and suits before sketching out a few ideas in her book.

Marinette yawned as she made her way out of the bathroom, fully dressed and towelling off her hair as she put the kettle on in the kitchen, letting Tikki chirp her hello. Marinette tossed her towel over the bathroom door and returned to the kitchen to prepare coffee, taking out some breakfast muffins from her freezer to toast. Once the kettle had boiled and the water simulated the aroma of the ground coffee beans, Marinette took a mug into her friend who all but shot up at the smell.

“I hate you,” Alya murmured as she fumbled for her glasses and sat up, fixing her shirt before taking the mug.

“No, you hate yourself,” Marinette replied, shaking her head.

“You do realise it isn’t even nine in the morning?” Alya asked, looking pointedly at Marinette’s alarm clock by the bed.

“I’m a baker’s daughter, Alya. You know this. It’s not my fault you drank almost a whole bottle of wine to yourself.

“Yeah, how did that happen? I bought it for you. I don’t normally drink wine,” Alya yawned before she took another sip.

“I guess I just wasn’t feeling it,” Marinette shrugged, knowing she couldn’t mention that she had been drinking the night before at the club as Ladybug, or that she had had a little on Monday either. “Anyway, come on, I’m making breakfast,” she said with a shake of her head before leaving Alya to get dressed and wake up.

Marinette began making the food, talking to Tikki as she did.

“I know, if she’s hungover, she deserves it,” Marinette chittered; to which Tikki gave a squawk.

“Yep, I agree with you,” Marinette nodded. Tikki cheeped again.

“It was nice of him to do that, I agree. I just hope his father didn’t make him do something horrible in return… and I certainly don’t want anyone thinking I’m only friends with Adrien because his father is in fashion.”

“Oh no, what you’re really worried about is everyone realising you’re crushing on him like crazy.”

“Alya,” Marinette shot a frown over her shoulder as she continued cooking.

“What? It’s true. I’m pretty sure everyone knows anyway,” Alya said with a shrug as she refilled her coffee.

“What?” Marinette squeaked.

“Marinette, you turn to jelly when you talk to him,” Alya shook her head as she leant against the bench.

“I do not!” the dark haired girl protested.

“Okay, no you’re right. You actually have gotten a little better, I’ll admit, but it’s like he says the smallest thing and your cheeks flare. It ruins your poker face, girl,” Alya added with a nod of affirmation.

“I know,” Marinette sighed. “I’m trying though. I mean, even if we can only be friends, I hope… I mean, I think it’ll be enough. It’ll have to be,” she added to herself quietly.

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“Well, he’s moving.”

“Yeah, and?”

“And? And I won’t get to hang out with him or be funny or flirty and he won’t fall in love with me or even crush on me like I have on him and there is no point anyway,” she sighed, remembering what Adrien had said about the arrange marriage.

“What do you mean there is no point? Long distance is a thing, Mari,” Alya nodded.

Marinette shook her head. “His father has plans for him and I highly doubt letting Adrien have a girlfriend is very high on that list.”

“Girl, why are you being so glum?”

“Oh, sorry,” Marinette said, forcing a small smile. “I was up designing, guess I didn’t get as much sleep as I need.”

“Oh you were designing?” Alya asked excitedly, not even asking and moving to the lounge to open Marinette’s sketch book and looking at the designs.

“Oh wow! They are beautiful,” the girl exclaimed as Marinette finished cooking and brought Alya’s plate to her.

“I wanted to go for something a little subtler with her spots,” Marinette explained, pointing to the lace panelling in the back of Ladybug’s dress. “And Chat’s… well, it’s pretty similar to his suit, but I want to mix it up a bit more, so I need to do some more research.”

“I’m sure they are going to love it,” Alya grinned as she put the book down and began eating her breakfast.

“I hope so. I don’t want to let them down,” Marinette said, looking at her food. Of course, she couldn’t let herself down, not really but Ladybug had a reputation and Alya looked up to Ladybug. Chat Noir did too, even if it was a little more than admiration he saw her with. She couldn’t afford to let them down, not as Ladybug or as Marinette.

“You won’t,” Alya said with a smile. “I know they appreciate everything you do for them.”

“Just like they appreciate you, I’m sure,” Marinette added, shooting Alya a smile.

“Oh please, they worship me,” Alya exclaimed with a grin.

“You mean you worship them,” Marinette laughed, shaking her head.

“They are talented,” Alya shrugged. “I’m sure they’d even put you to shame.”

“I think they’d have to try pretty hard,” Marinette retorted, poking her tongue out at her friend. Alya didn’t reply, instead she pulled out her phone, sighing before she put it away again.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Alya replied feebly.

“Alya.”

“It’s just Nino, well, Nino and the move,” she sighed.

“Don’t you want to live with him?” Marinette asked confused.

“Oh god yes, of course I do,” Alya said quickly, but then she slumped a little, looking at her now empty plate. “It’s just, moving is stressful and Nino… he’s surprisingly pushy with the schedule.” She looked at her phone as it dinged four times in succession as if proving her point.

“Why don’t you tell him you need time?”

“Because I don’t want time,” Alya sighed, falling back into the cushy couch. “I want to live with him, but it’s just… I’m used to being a single unit, you know? And like, I practically lived at his anyway, but I always have had _my_ stuff and now, it’s like I have to give up a lot of my stuff to add to _his_ stuff.”

“Why don’t you just find a new place together and get ‘our’ stuff?” Marinette asked, raising her fingers for the air quotes.

“I don’t know. I guess we never talked it through like that. I mean, we’ve always been a couple, but like he had his place and I had mine. Same with our things.”

“Yeah, and that was good for you guys, but you’re moving forward, so shouldn’t it be time for you two to become a single unit? Keep the important things for each of you, but get stuff that belongs to both of you too, like an apartment and a new bed, you know?” Marinette suggested and Alya thought it over.

“That’s a big commitment, getting a place together,” Alya said, running a hand through her hair. “But, I do see where you are coming from. We are a couple and it’s time for us to become one rather than two different paths with connecting roads.”

Marinette pretended to wipe a tear from her eye as she smiled fondly. “Look at you, all grown up. I’m so proud.”

Alya snorted and reached out playfully slap her, but ended up pulling Marinette into a hug instead.

“Thanks for being such a good friend,” Alya mumbled into her shoulder. “I don’t know what I’d do with you.”

“You’d be fine,” Marinette reassured. “You’d just have no moral compass and a crumbling love life,” she added jokingly.

“True, but without the moral compass, would I really care about a crumbling love life?” Alya asked cryptically as she pulled away. Her phone chimed again a few times, before Nino’s custom ringtone began to play. Alya looked at it, took a deep breath and answered.

“Hey babe.”

Marinette got up and began cleaning up the breakfast dishes, trying not to eavesdrop on her friend, but eventually giving up as it was impossible not to hear her.

“Look, I think we need to properly talk about this living together thing,” Alya said and Marinette gave her thumbs up.

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien spent most of the morning pacing, waiting for Ladybug to come online. He didn’t want to bother her, especially as he was supposed to be Adrien and he wasn’t supposed to know that Volpina wanted him, and Chat Noir wasn’t supposed to know that Adrien had spent over an hour talking with Volpina the night before.

He shook his head for the umpteenth time as it spun in the complicated circle he had created. He knew having an alter-ego would be difficult but he hadn’t realised how messy it could be if both his identities were involved in the same issue. He sighed as he flopped onto his bed.

God it would be so much easier to just be Chat Noir, he sighed as he pressed his pillow into his face.

He threw his pillow across the room when his phone chimed with Ladybug’s online notification.

**[Ladybug:] Good morning Kitty. I see you’ve been waiting for me.**

Adrien took a deep breath. He hadn’t planned this far ahead, what did he say, how did he play this out. He shut his eyes and took a breath before typing a reply.

**[ChatNoir:] I feel like I’m always waiting, m’lady.**

He added a cat winky face emoji before continuing.

**[ChatNoir:] How was your night with your friend?**

Good, he nodded. Breezy, casual, friendly and would help him buy time to figure out what to say to her.

**[Ladybug:] It was good. She’s having some love life troubles, but I think I helped.**

**[Ladybug:] How was your night?**

Adrien sucked in a breath. How was he going to play this?

**[ChatNoir:] Not so good, I think we may have a problem.**

**[Ladybug:] What?**

**[Ladybug:] Explain.**

**[ChatNoir:] Can we meet? Not really messaging conversation.**

**[Ladybug:] Studio. I’m leaving in five minutes.**

Her icon immediately went dull. So maybe he had freaked her out a little, but he had at least bought himself some time to think this through.

He fixed his hair and looked in the mirror, he was wearing the same clothes from the night before and whilst they were crumpled from sleep, no one would know. He slid in his cat ears and pulled on his Chat Noir mask before grabbing his sweater and hoodie and calling a goodbye to Plagg.

He waved off Gideon, who just raised an eyebrow but said nothing and staying in the car. Once Adrien had cleared the block, he received a message from the driver explaining that he would check on him in the studio in an hour.

Adrien stuffed his phone back into his pocket and made his way to the streetlight he normally met Ladybug at. It was a little out of the way, but he quite enjoyed walking with her, even if it was only a short distance to and from campus.

Adrien leant against the post, his mind still trying to come up with a solution. Of course, he could always tell her the truth, he reasoned, but she wasn’t ready to know. She didn’t want share yet, and maybe not ever. Adrien shook his head slightly, that was something he would ponder later, when there were less pressing issues at hand.

“Chat Noir?” He looked up to see a boy with red hair and black paint over his eyes. The boy’s hair was tinted purple at the ends and he wore a black and white striped shirt with a dark jacket.

“Depends on who’s asking,” Adrien replied, feeling like if he was a cat he would be almost hissing. Something about this boy was unsettling and he was sure he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising.

“I’m a messenger,” the boy said, raising his hands in a surrender gesture. “Volpina sent me. She says to stay away from Ladybug. Her issue lies with her, and you don’t have to be involved.”

“Involved?” Adrien almost spat. “She’s threatening two people who are very close to me. Volpina is the reason I’m involved. She’s made it personal, and you make sure to tell her that.”

The boy clenched when Adrien spoke of the threats.

“Marinette has been warned, not threatened and if you know what’s good for her, you will leave her out of this.” The boy glared and Adrien felt protectiveness flare inside of him.

“I don’t make her choices, she is strong and independent, but I _will_ protect her no matter what.”

“Careful what you wish for, Chat Noir,” the boy said, his eyes now so narrow they almost disappeared into the black of his mask.

“Yeah, yeah, move on Stripes. You don’t scare me,” Adrien shook his head, forcing a smirk on his face. It had the desired effect and the boy clenched his jaw.

“I am _Dessinateur_ ,” the boy hissed. “And you will leave Marinette alone, or else.”

“Chat?” Adrien turned his head at Ladybug’s voice. She was walking quite quickly, clearly keen to talk with him. Adrien turned back and _Dessinateur_ was gone.

“Chat? Is everything okay? Who were you talking to?” she asked as she approached him, her hair pulled into two low pigtails with red ribbons. She wore a red crop top with a black sports jacket and simple dark yoga pants.

“I just met Volpina’s assistant,” he frowned.

“What?”

“Let’s get moving. I don’t want to talk out in the open,” he mumbled, putting an arm around Ladybug and leading her to the campus.

They walked in silence, Ladybug shooting Adrien the occasional worried glance when she wasn’t looking over their shoulders. Adrien was thankful for the momentary silence, his mind unable to go back to its original task however, now occupied with the new piece of the puzzle.

“What are we going to do, Chat?” Ladybug asked as they entered the studio a few minutes later. She was leaning against the bars that had been taken out for children’s ballet classes that morning. Adrien busied himself with arranging the dark cloth over the doors before turning to her.

“Ladybug…” he began. “I have something to tell you.”

“Chat?”

“It’s about Adrien Agreste,” he said carefully.

“Do you know him?” she asked in surprise. Adrien blinked before carefully nodding, relieved for a way out.

“S-something like that. He contacted me last night. Volpina visited him.” He saw Ladybug stiffen.

“Chat he didn’t know…” she said quietly. “I didn’t tell him. I mean, she never specifically said, but she implied so I convinced myself it wasn’t lying but it was and I didn’t tell him,” she said, almost doubling over as she began rambling in panic.

“Ladybug, he’s okay. He’s not mad at you,” he added hurriedly, moving closer to her. “I promise you, he’s not mad at you,” he said, lifting his hand to her chin and tilting it up so she could see his eyes.

She stared into them for a moment before taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes.

“What happened?”

“Apparently they talked. She admitted to leaving him a note-”

“Wait, Adrien got a note? Like M-Marinette?”

“Y-yeah. She slipped it to him at some point during the day, he guesses,” Adrien replied carefully. “Anyway, he asked her about it. She told him you are misleading him and how you are just a fake… She also said she’d prove her love to him and that she and Adrien were the perfect couple.” He tried not to let his displeasure show, but his discomfort was momentary as she saw her face fall. Adrien was pretty sure he knew why but didn’t say anything.

“This is all my fault,” she whispered as she pulled away from him. He grabbed her wrist so she could walk away.

“Ladybug, this isn’t your fault. We will get through this. We’re a team, you and me, Ladybug and Chat Noir. We can do anything,” he declared. She didn’t turn to look at him but he saw her shoulders shudder as she took a deep breath.

“Ladybug, don’t let Volpina get to you,” he pleaded.

“I won’t, Chat. I promise,” she replied quietly.

They stayed silent for a while, Ladybug keeping her back to him but not pulling away from him either. Adrien wasn’t sure what to say to her after his declaration, so he waited for her.

“So, should we actually practise?” Ladybug said after what felt like forever. She turned and smiled at him. It wasn’t her usual smile, but he knew that would come in its own time.

“Yeah,” he laughed. “We’ve got a competition to win.”

“I want to work on the grapevine again, and the _sacada_. I mean I know we worked them out quite quickly, but I want to make sure we can do it without concentrating so much,” she explained as she walked over to the stereo. Adrien just nodded, waiting for her to return. When she did he realised something was off.

“M’lady? You aren’t wearing your dance shoes,” he said, looking down at her sneaker covered feet.

“Yeah, well I was in a rush,” she said with a shrug as she taped her heels together. “They’ve got a little height, I’ll be okay.” She looked up at him, “wait, is it a problem for you?”

“N-no, of course not,” he replied. “I just never realised how much shorter you were.”

“Laugh it up kitty, I’m sure you’ve just had a minor growth spurt in the last week is all,” Ladybug explained, shaking her head. “Now, count me in, _Chaton_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Hope the weather is nicer for you than it is for me!


	19. Emerging with Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clumsy cute dancers who just want to protect each other

Marinette was pleased with their progress as she danced with Chat Noir. His tango had improved and he was able to keep her in time without counting under his breath. They had gone over the grapevine a few times and were about to start on the _sacada_.

“Your time is getting better, Chat,” she praised as they closed the step.

“Thank you, m’lady. The tango isn’t as hard as I thought it would be,” he grinned and she rolled her eyes as she stepped back from him.

“This step literally requires you to swivel on the spot and keep the time,” she raised an eyebrow. “It’s really not hard for the leader.”

“Are you saying you’re doing more work than me?” he asked, a playful smirk on his lips.

“Damn straight I am,” Marinette replied, turning and walking to the stereo to replay the music they had been using.

“Well show me,” Chat’s voice echoed as she turned around.

“What?”

“You lead for this one and I’ll follow.”

“Chat, I don’t know _how_ to lead,” she began and he cut her off with a triumphant ‘ha!’. “Oh you know what? Fine,” she snapped as she took the position in front of him.

It felt strange, positioning her arm on his waist instead of his shoulder, especially because of the height difference, but she was determined. She tried to remember what Madame Bustier had told Chat about keeping time and the steps he had to do to lead her.

With a small nod of validation, she counted into the music and began the steps, taking Chat forwards and backwards first to get a better feel of the role. Once she was confident, she spoke.

“I’m going to lead you into a front ocho,” she explained and the boy nodded, his footwork more than a bit sloppy as he stepped around her, causing her to hold in a chuckle.

“And a back,” she mumbled and he repeated the same steps with the same level of awkwardness. They repeated them a few times until Chat swore he had the hang of it and wanted to try something harder.

“ _Minou_ , there is no way you could do the _sacada_ with that footwork,” she sighed, moving to step away but he held her tight.

“Try me,” his green eyes blazing with determination. In she was being honest with herself, she found it rather charming, the way he persisted. Those thoughts were all but lost when they began the _sacada_ and moments later were both on the floor, their ankles a tangled mess.

“Chat Noir,” she mock scolded to cover up the throbbing she felt in her lower back.

“Oh my god, Ladybug I’m so sorry!”

“Hey, it’s fine, I’m fine,” she said, standing up and dusting herself off.

“I’m so sorry,” he repeated. “I didn’t catch you.”

“Chat, it’s okay,” she said, meeting his eyes and seeing the guilt. “It was fun,” she added and he looked at her confused.

“Fun?”

“Well until the falling down, that is. But I think we should stick to you leading,” she told him with a nod and he nodded in reply, even though his shoulders were slumped.

“Cheer up, kitty,” she said moving closer to him and taking his hand. “We are good in our own roles,” Marinette grinned.

He took a moment but eventually he had his arm around her and was leading her to the beat of the music, performing _sacadas_ and grapevines like professionals. They continued for another half an hour before they decided to call it a day.

“You are impressively good at the tango, Chat,” Marinette said as they packet up and took down the dark cloth covering the door. “When you lead, that is.”

“Thank you, m’lady,” he smiled before holding open the door for her.

“Chat,” Marinette began as they stepped out into the afternoon sun. “I really appreciate you being… well, being you,” she said, turning back to meet his eyes. “You’re so supportive and kind and I mean, at first I thought you were just a rich kid flirt, but honestly, in the short time we’ve known each other, I have seen so much of you and I really… value the relationship we’ve developed. We are partners, for better or worse and I treasure that more than anything.”

There was a glint in his eyes, like he was seeing her differently, or maybe she was only really noticing it now, but the smile that broke out on his face could have warmed all of Paris. Marinette wasn’t sure what she was expecting, a hug perhaps? But when he held out his fist, she knew he understood. This really wasn’t quite the time for romance, she thought as she bumped her fist on his.

“Pound it,” they both called out, their smiles reflected in each-other’s eyes.

“Hey, Ladybug? I heard that Nino is playing at the club tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to go… with me?” he asked and she blinked in surprise.

“A-actually I was already going, but as, well, unmasked me,” she replied awkwardly.

“Oh… _oh_!” Chat seemed to realise what she was saying. “Well, maybe I’ll see you there, then?” he added with a sheepish smile.

“Um, yeah, well it’s a big place. I’m sure we’ve probably seen each other around here and never realised either,” she replied, rubbing her arm awkwardly. She knew that if she told him the truth and revealed herself things like this wouldn’t be so uncomfortable, but if anything now was not the best time for things like that, especially with Volpina and her friend looming over them.

“Hey Chat?”

He looked up at her expectantly.

“You never told me about the person who stopped you before I got to you.”

“Ladybug, I-”

“Chat, please tell me. I didn’t keep anything from you about Volpina, please don’t keep anything about her from me either.”

Something flickered behind his eyes, actually two somethings, one looked slightly annoyed, but the other was protectiveness. They were both gone in a flash but she had seen them and it sent her mind in a bit of a spin.

“Okay, fine,” Chat said, leaning against the wall. “He said his name was _Dessinateur_ and he was a messenger for Volpina,” the masked boy sighed. “He also seemed protective of Marinette.”

“Wh-what?”

“He told me that we need to leave her out of this and honestly, I think it’s a good idea.”

Marinette couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Of course she couldn’t show the depth of her emotions, but she let some loose.

“Chat, are you crazy?”

“Are you? She is safe if she stays away from us. All she has to do is _not design_ our costumes and not talk to us until this blows over.” She saw his fists shaking as he clenched them. Why was he being so protective of her?

“Chat, Marinette… she’s very close to me,” Ladybug said carefully. “I don’t want anything to happen to her either, but cutting her out isn’t the answer.”

“We can’t let her be put in danger because of us,” Chat replied, his voice strangely level.

“And Adrien? You want to protect Marinette but let Adrien put himself at risk as well?” she almost shrieked and she saw Chat flinch. “They are our friends, Chat. We can’t give them different rules,” she added, clenching her own fists.

“Marinette isn’t involved though, Adrien is.”

“What?”

“Marinette was just warned, that’s what _Dessinateur_ told me. He was strangely protective of her… Volpina on the other hand, she wants Adrien, there is no way of getting him out of this,” Chat explained and Marinette felt herself shaking now.

“How can you do that? We can’t throw them to sharks and we can’t let him do it alone. Either neither of them help us or the both do.”

“Ladybug that’s a terrible idea.”

“No, it’s perfectly reasonable. Just because she is a girl doesn’t mean she can’t take care of herself,” Marinette snapped. “I have to go,” she added before turning and stalking off in the direction of her usual campus exit.

“Ladybug!” Chat called after her but she kept walking, her frustration begging for some release. She reached the exit of campus but instead of leaving she made a sharp left and headed for the shrubbery that surrounded the lecture rooms. She found herself up a tree moments later, the black cat beneath her.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Ladybug, come down,” Adrien called. He knew his voice was more like a whine now, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to fight with her, but she didn’t understand. Marinette needed to be protected. Adrien was Chat Noir, there was nothing to worry about there, but Mari… Mari needed someone and he needed her.

He kicked at the trunk of the tree in frustration. If only she _knew_.

“Ladybug, just listen to me,” he pleaded but she frowned down at him.

“Chat,” she sighed after a moment, her features shifting from exasperation to resignation. She turned to face him, her legs wrapped under the branch, her hands gripping it tightly at her sides. “Adrien is very… dear to me. You have to understand that I cannot let him be put in danger.” Her blue eyes were teary now and Adrien took a deep shuddering breath before lifting himself into the tree a little so he was closer to her.

“Ladybug, I don’t want him put in danger either and from the sounds of it, as long as he continues to be nice with her, he should be fine.” His face was now level with her shoes and he stopped ascending, looking up to meet her eyes again. “Marinette doesn’t have to be involved in this at all. She’s dear to me as well and at this point, she is safe and excluded from this drama.”

There was something in Ladybug’s blue eyes but he couldn’t read it. She shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths, a tear freeing itself and disappearing under the mask.

“Ladybug, we can protect them both, but we are going to have to do it differently. Volpina has Adrien in her sights and it’s too late for anything to be done about that now.”

“Marinette has already designed costumes for us,” Ladybug sighed as she slid down to Chat’s branch. “I know she wants to help us and I know she will do whatever she can to be discreet.”

“Okay,” Adrien sighed. He wasn’t happy about it, but as long as Marinette was protected, he could work everything else out.

He looked at Ladybug, seeing relief in her eyes before his gaze was drawn to the tear that had reappeared on her cheek beneath her mask. Chat gently reached out and wiped it away, letting his hand cradle her cheek for a moment before she pulled away, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

“I have to get home,” Ladybug said, sliding onto the next branch down before jumping off. Her landing wasn’t quite graceful, but she stuck it out anyway. It wasn’t until she started walking away that Adrien made his body move.

“Ladybug, wait,” he said as he caught up to her before she left the campus. “I meant it when I said we could conquer anything.”

“I know that’s what you believe,” she replied quietly.

“Do you trust me?”

“What? Of course I do!”

“Then believe me. We can do anything together, I promise you,” he said, taking her hand. They had almost reached the lamp post where they would part ways and he couldn’t let her leave in a troubled state.

His lady stopped walking and looked at him carefully, their hands between them, his still gripping hers.

“Chat, it’s not that I don’t believe you. It’s just that things are really difficult right now and it’s hard to see it ending well for us.”

“Ladybug, no matter what, I’m still going to want to spend all my time with you,” he vowed. “And hey, there is always the offer for movie marathons and video games if dancing is somehow compromised,” he added with a grin and to his relief, she smiled back.

“Okay, _Chaton_ ,” she said, lifted her other hand to tousle his hair. “You just stay safe okay?”

“You too, m’lady,” he said with a little bow. “I’ll see you tonight,” Adrien added with a smile.

“Maybe,” she reminded him. “But even if you did I don’t think you’d realise,” she added with a smirk.

“We shall see Ladybug, we shall see.”

“Goodbye _Chaton_ ,” she chuckled, gently sliding her hand from his and waving before she headed off to her house. Adrien watched her go, his heart feeling a little lighter at the prospect of potentially seeing her that night and it was a few minutes before he recovered enough to make his own way home.

He had almost arrived when his phone began to ring.

“Hello?”

“Adrien, did you forget how to answer you phone properly?” his father’s voice was hard and sliced through his better mood.

“I apologise. How are you father?”

“Busy,” he sighed. “Adrien did you deliver those documents to that girl?”

“Yes father, her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Dupain-Cheng? Why does that name sound familiar?”

“She won one of your design competitions a few years ago,” Adrien heard Nathalie murmur in the background.

“Ah yes, I remember now. I assume she appreciated the copies?” His father asked him.

“She did, she is very grateful,” Adrien answered, now slightly wary of his father’s intentions.

“Well, then it is time for you to continue to hold up your end of the bargain.”

“What?”

“You are going to be starting lessons tomorrow and they will take place Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday evenings.”

“Lessons?” Adrien echoed, his voice seemingly neutral but his head spinning in frustration.

“Yes, Adrien, lessons,” his father repeated. “You are also expected to continue your fencing training. I’ll have Nathalie rearrange your schedule.”

“But-” Adrien didn’t even get the word out before the line went dead. He wanted to throw it into the wall of his building and scream in frustration, which would have been okay as Chat Noir, but Adrien had been raised better than that.

With a scowl, he entered his building and took the elevator up, sliding off his mask and slipping it into his jacket before the doors opened at the top. He had barely unlocked his door when his phone rang again.

“Good afternoon, this is Adrien Agreste speaking,” he said, not risking his father scolding him again.

“Adrien, it’s Nathalie. I have a few questions in regards to your schedule.”

“Go on.”

“You have scheduled dance classes every day weekday and in order for these new plans to be put into place, you have to give up either some of your dance classes or your weekends entirely.”

Adrien gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. “Would it be possible to maybe schedule these lessons _instead_ of sending me to never ending photoshoots and auditions?”

“Your father wouldn’t approve,” Nathalie warned.

“ _But_ , Nathalie, if he wants me to focus on my royal duties, I can’t be distracted with modelling _and_ acting,” Adrien reasoned, his mind whirring as he thought up his proposal. “I can’t fully complete my end of his deal unless I can fully focus on these lessons. The dance lessons I take will help me when I am coronated.”

Nathalie was silent for a moment as she deliberated, before saying she would see what she could do and bid him good evening. Adrien hung up and leant against his front door, glad to be locked away from the world for a little bit. He tapped his head against the heavy door, trying let the thud of his skull against the door soothe him, but it wasn’t until a ball of black fur came trotting towards him that he felt calm.

Plagg wound himself around Adrien’s calves before looking up and meeting his eyes, meowing loudly and then moving towards the computer. The cat looked back and Adrien understood, Plagg was trying to help. The boy followed his pet, sitting in his desk chair and booting the computer up, but when he turned around, Plagg was staring intently at the kitchen.

Plagg had never been one to offer something for nothing. Adrien sighed as he got up and fetched some cat treats – camembert flavoured as the feline enjoyed exclusively.

He put a couple in his hand and held it out for Plagg to take once he had returned to his desk chair. Adrien idly clicked around, from the eBay to the Ladyblog, pausing when he saw a photo Alya had posted the day after Ladybug had been at the club. Ladybug had posed with Lady Wi-Fi and Adrien had taken the shot at Alya’s insistence. Adrien leant against his desk and sighed, resting his chin on his free hand; he wished it had been him with his arm wrapped around her waist as she smiled for the camera, but his father couldn’t know.

There was something in her eyes though, those eyes so blue they put the very colour itself to shame. Adrien stared into the eyes framed by the vibrant red of her mask with the sparkling black diamantes and saw something familiar in them, something comforting. They were the same eyes he had fallen for that first day Chat Noir and Ladybug had met, but now, Adrien felt like he had seen them somewhere else.

He shook his head and got up, feeding Plagg a couple more of his treats before heading to his room to get ready for the night.


	20. Night at the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I lose control of my AU and everyone turns into hip hop dancers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably my second to last update until december

Marinette sat at Alya’s while her friend busied herself with going through boxes searching for her purple purse. Alya had painted over her eyes with a violet shadow and wore her Lady Wi-Fi shirt with wet look pants, a cardigan and heeled boots.

“Alya you look great as it is, you don’t need the purse,” Marinette said as she tapped her booted foot. “We’re gonna be late.”

“Nino can wait,” Alya shook her head. “It’s his fault most of my stuff is already packed away anyway.”

“How did the talk go?” Marinette asked as she got up and moved to the mirror hanging by the door to fidget with her hair. Alya had braided half her hair back and left the rest hanging in loose waves. Mari wasn’t sure on the asymmetrical style, but a few small bow clips had changed her tone.

“Well, he understood and was actually really happy with us getting a place together. You were right, Mari, we need stuff that’s ours as well as stuff that’s mine and his. He was so happy when we sorted everything out he invited me back to his tonight after his set,” Alya winked and Mari rolled her eyes.

“Please stop there. I don’t need to know details.” The dark haired girl shook her head and studied her clothes again. She wore a pink galaxy top from her second favourite designer brand and blue jeans with black peep toe boots and her cropped denim jacket.

“Finally!” Alya shouted as she dug into another box. She gave a triumphant cry as she lifted the purple purse from the box and grinned at Marinette before opening the purse to put her phone in.

“Hey, is that my Marshmallow matte?” Marinette asked as she pulled the tube from Alya’s hands after she had freed it from the purse. “I can’t believe you made me think _I_ lost it!”

Alya gave a sheepish smile. “I guess that’s my bad,” she chuckled but Marinette shot her a look. “Oh, look, we’re going to be late,” Alya said, hurrying to the door and picking up her keys with her choice of lipstick for the evening.

Marinette shook her head, making her way back to the mirror to apply the liquid colour before picking up her purse and heading out.

“When did you get that?” Alya asked, nodding to the cat purse Marinette had over her shoulder. The girl blushed.

“Oh, I don’t remember,” she lied. She had found it on a trip to get fabric the week before. The black purse was actually from a merch line, but Mari had found it cute and it reminded her of another black cat she knew so she had bargained it down a little in price and bought it from the little boutique on her way home.

“You didn’t make it did you?” Alya asked, raising an eye brow.

“What? Alya, no.”

“Okay, okay, but you gotta admit, it _almost_ looks like Chat Noir fan merch,” Alya winked as they made their way to Alya’s car.

“Oh please, Chat Noir is a show off,” Marinette scoffed as she climbed into the passenger’s seat.

“But he _is_ kinda cute, though, right Mari?” Alya nudged before starting the car. “He kind of reminds me of another green eyed blond you like.”

Marinette felt her cheeks flame. “Alya, are you kidding? They are two completely different people!”

Alya laughed, “relax, girl. It was a joke. Although,” she added after a moment “I haven’t seen them in the same place before.”

“Alya, please, I know Chat and I know Adrien, trust me, they are not the same person,” Marinette sighed. “Just pay attention to the road instead of hurling some more wild theories about their identities.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sure I might find out soon,” Alya frowned.

“What?”

“Look,” Alya shot Marinette a side glance before pay attention to the road again. “Chat Noir asked me not to tell anyone so you have to keep quiet, okay?”

Marinette nodded.

“Volpina and or one of her minions followed Ladybug home one night. They submitted a video of it to the Ladyblog and I didn’t watch it till the end and I deleted it as soon as I told Chat Noir, but they know where she lives.”

Marinette felt her stomach knot and the meal she had shared with her friend an hour earlier threatening to come back up. “Wh-what? Wh-when did this happen?” she stammered.

“I told Chat the day he and Ladybug made the announcement about the competition.”

Three days, Marinette counted back in her head. Three days and Chat hadn’t said a word to Ladybug about how she was in danger. As much as she wanted to, though, Marinette couldn’t be angry with him, after all, Ladybug hadn’t told Adrien he was Volpina’s target because she wanted to protect him and Chat was just protecting Ladybug.

“You can’t tell Ladybug, okay? She can’t know. I mean, she’s already struggling with Volpina and I don’t want her to give up on dancing or being Ladybug. Please, Mari,” Alya pleaded as she pulled into a park. The girl turned to her, her brown eyes wide and pleading.

“I won’t tell her, Alya,” Marinette promised and the brown haired girl sighed in relief before taking her glasses off and putting in her contacts.

“Thanks, Mari. We all are here for you and Ladybug, okay? Even Chat and Adrien.”

“I know, thanks Alya,” Marinette forced a smile before the two climbed out the car and Alya locked it, letting her keys fall into her purse before putting an arm around Marinette’s shoulder.

“Come on, Mari, it’s time to cheer up. You get to see your favourite local dancers compete, and I get to kiss and make up with my boyfriend,” Alya laughed as they made their way to the front of the line in the club. Marinette was less surprised at the line tonight, but still felt a little bad when she and Alya were waved in without question and people complained about special treatment. They put their jackets in the coat room and Marinette resolved to keep her handbag close to her instead of leaving it with her jacket like Alya did once she fished out her phone.

“Mari, Alya!” Nino called over the music as they entered. Things seemed to already be in full swing, despite the early hours of the evening and another DJ was up spinning [a mix of recent pop songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVhzKSGH2As). Alya and Marinette smiled at familiar faces as they made their way to DJ Bubbler who had chosen face paint instead of his mask, but wore his typical DJ outfit with the eye-like symbol on his top.

“Hey Nino, how are you?” Marinette asked as Alya kissed his cheek in greeting.

“I’m good thanks. Kinda nervous though,” he confessed.

“Oh come on, Nino, you practically arrange the songs every week!”

“Yeah, but I’ve never had to spin them. There’s a lot of pressure not to mess up,” he added as he turned to the bartender and gestured for a drink.

“Babe, you’ll do great, I know you will,” Alya encouraged and Nino gave a small smile before downing his shot.

“Whoa Nino, take it easy on those,” a familiar voice echoed and Marinette turned to see a blond boy with a black mask sauntering up to them.

“Chat?” Marinette blinked. When he said he was going to be there, she hadn’t imagined he would be there as Chat Noir.

“Hello, Princess,” he grinned at her. “Lady Wi-Fi, DJ Bubbler,” he added with a courteous nod. Alya shot Marinette a look at Chat’s nickname for her but returned his greeting with the same exuberance as ever.

“Hey Chat. Where’s Ladybug?”

“Oh, I heard she would be here tonight but without the mask, so I actually don’t know,” he added with a chuckle before ordering a drink.

“Here man, let me put that on the house,” Nino said, turning and chatting with the bartender as she prepared the drink order.

“Did you know he’d be here?” Alya asked, moving to Marinette and the girl shook her head. “Did you hear what he said though? Ladybug is here! As herself! This is so amazing,” Alya bounced on her toes and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“So what? Lots of people are here; you probably wouldn’t even recognise her if you saw her.”

“That’s similar to what she said,” Chat said as his ears perked up in the conversation and Marinette wondered not for the first time, if he really could be part cat.

“Well, yeah, there will be hundreds of people here tonight,” Marinette added, trying not to seem caught off guard. “The Dance-off nights here are pretty big.”

“Marinette is right, dude,” Nino said as he handed Chat his drink and took a sip from his own. “Not to brag, but ever since my brother started the club, Dance-off nights are the highest paying nights of the month.”

“So, what? Once a month people come to dance against each other?” Chat asked, his eyes almost lighting up and Marinette smiled at him even though his attention was focused on Nino.

“Yeah man. People get dressed up and everything, you and Ladybug would fit in quite well if you weren’t ballroom nerds,” Nino added with a chuckle.

“Oh, I think we all saw Ladybug’s video. She can do anything,” the cat boy nodded. “And I like to think I can hold my own.”

“Keep your claws in kitty cat,” Marinette laughed. “Just wait until you see what these guys can do.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien smiled at Marinette before she turned her attention back to Alya who was talking about something she had seen across the floor. She really looked quite pretty with the style she had chosen. Her clothes were modest and girly, but her hair and the way she carried herself were almost warning people not to mess with her. It reminded him a little of Ladybug sometimes and he scanned the dancing crowd again, looking for familiar moves, or the dark hair he had seen so many times.

“Oh, hey Chat, did you see Mari’s new bag,” Alya said, and Adrien looked to where Alya was turning Marinette to the opposite side so he could see the little black bag shaped like a cat’s head. He tried not to let it go to his head, but he felt his cheeks turn a little pink.

“Well that is just _purr_ -fection, Princess. Were you thinking of me when you bought it?” he asked, leaning forward with a smile.

“Oh please, alley-cat, I bought it because it’s anime merch,” Marinette retorted without missing a beat, pointing to the crescent moon on the bag.

“And now, clear the stage as we prepare for our monthly Dance-Off!” The DJ called into the mic as they changed the music.

“That’s my cue to get moving, guys,” Nino said as he finished his drink. “Wish me luck.”

“Nino, you don’t need it, you got this,” Marinette smiled and Alya kissed her boyfriend.

“I have no doubt you’ll be great, man,” Adrien said with a smile and a fist bump before the boy disappeared, Alya right behind him. “So, should we go find a good spot to watch?” he asked Marinette.

“Yeah, but you might want to finish that first,” the girl gestured to his drink.

He gave a curious look, but finished it anyway, placing the empty glass on the bar and turning back to Marinette. She gestured for him to follow her to the centre of the floor where a crowd was forming around a risen platform lit up white with a thin layer of fog above it.

“Whoa.”

“This is nothing,” she told him as they made their way to the front. “Wait until you see them dance.”

The lights flickering around the floor bounced off her eyes and Adrien was mesmerised for a moment before his attention was caught by a tiny pink ladybug on her ear.

“They are pretty,” he said pointing to her ear and the girl blushed.

“Th-thank you. Ladybug bought them and, um, gave them to me,” Marinette finished with a small nod, as she always seemed to do. [A new song began through the speakers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UprcpdwuwCg), making conversation pretty difficult, but there really was nothing else to say as a line of dancers made their way up to the floor and began moving together in what could only have been a well-choreographed routine.

The dancers lined the edges of the square floor and one by one took their place in the centre for a few seconds as DJ Bubbler introduced them.

“Welcome... Timebreaker!” Nino’s voice echoed as the first dancer pulled a few moves. She wore roller skates and had her pink hair slicked back. Red paint was over her eyes as she did a twirl and few other moves before taking her spot back on the edge.

“She looks familiar,” Adrien said in Marinette’s ear and she nodded.

“Most of the dancers are from campus. Timebreaker got her name because she is always trying to beat her opponents faster than they gained victory before.”

“Princess Fragrance!” Nino’s voice called and a girl from another edge of the square appeared in a black jumpsuit with green ribbons wrapped around her arms and her hair pulled into a bun which had been sprayed pink. As she danced, Marinette explained who she was.

“That’s Rose’s sister. Rose is definitely more ballroom but her sister can really kill it out here. She’ll only dance to one musician though.”

“Jackady!” a man stepped forward in an unusual suit, half the jacket was lavender and the other half lime green. His pants were opposite colours and his hat had three playing cards in it and the man seemed to swing a spiral disc around him as he moved.

“Jackady likes to claim he can hypnotise his opponents into submission but he rarely gets far each night.”

On it went, Darkblade – a fencing champion who was obsessed with medieval times and danced with a fake suit of armour on; Dark Cupid – a boy that was a heartbreaker amongst club girls and claimed it was due to the ‘one that got away’; Horrificator – a girl who dressed up as a different horror movie villain each month; Stone Heart – a boy who rarely shoed emotion; Reflekta – a girl who copied her opponents dance styles, and so many more, Adrien was sure he would never remember all their names. He was grateful for Marinette’s commentary though. By the time the song was almost done, there was one last dancer to be announced.

“Lady Wi-Fi!”

“Alya?” Adrien asked shocked.

“Yeah. Ballroom was never her thing and once she and Nino hit the right age to legally be here, nothing stopped her from this.” Lady Wi-Fi stepped back to her spot and all the dancers moved in time again with their choreographed moves for a few beats before Nino’s voice came back.

“Welcome to tonight’s Dance-Off everybody!” Nino called, drawing everyone’s attention up to him in the DJ booth. “I’m DJ Bubbler and tonight we’ve got some killer dancers ready to slay and battle their way up to number one! Winners will be decided by the crowd, that’s you! Now give it up for our dancers!” The crowd cheered as the dancers continued moving together.

“And now it’s time to battle!” DJ Bubbler called as the last notes echoed through the speakers. The dancers stepped off the platform and disappeared into the crowd, Alya shooting Adrien and Marinette a wink as she slid up beside them.

“First up for tonight is Princess Fragrance and Lady Wi-Fi!” Nino called and Marinette patted Alya on the back, calling good luck over the cheers of everyone around them.

Everything fell silent and the lights went down as the two dancers took the stage.[ When the music started up again,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKAIWcTcWls) lights flashed and the stage lit up with it, the layer of fog back, making the dancers moves even more hypnotic. Alya began dancing first, her style was more house than anything else and yet she managed to fit it to the beat of the mash-up perfectly. After a few moves, Princess Fragrance broke in, her moves a combination of contemporary and hip-hop. The two continued like that, dancing to their allocated part of the song and dancing together when the two songs mixed.

It wasn’t what Adrien had been expecting, but he couldn’t deny he was impressed with the two girls and the way Nino had flawlessly mixed the tracks. The dance went on, each dancer dancing their heart out, it was obvious they were giving it all despite it being the first dance of the evening.

Princess Fragrance finished the song with her pose and the audience cheered.

“Who won that one? Was it Princess Fragrance and her affinity for a bit of Melanie Martinez?” Nino called down and the crowd cheered.

“Or was it Lady Wi-Fi and her house style?” Marinette and Chat Noir cheered loudly with the crowd this time, and Nino signalled that Alya had won by the louder cheers.

“Next we have Vanisher versus Stoneheart!”

Alya climbed down from the platform and grinned at Marinette, sweat glistening in the lights.

“Wow, you were amazing,” Adrien said with a smile once she and Marinette exchanged awkward hugs.

“Thanks Chat. You still think you could hold your own up there?” she asked and Adrien grinned.

“Come on, Lady Wi-Fi, I think I could, especially if Ladybug were here with her mask, keen to show everyone what we’ve got.”

“Well, I’m afraid they don’t do doubles, kitty-cat,” Alya winked before disappearing to get a drink. Adrien turned his attention to the new dance battle that was beginning, trying not to ponder on how Alya calling him kitty-cat sat uncomfortably in him.

The battle went by quickly, Vanisher disappearing into the crowd whenever her opponent had to dance and reappearing somewhere new when her turn began. Vanisher lost but it was hard to tell if Stone Heart was pleased about winning, his features neutral as they had been the entire battle.

The next battle was Timebreaker and Reflekta, who had somehow managed to find and put on skates to match her opponents style, but due to her slight inexperience, Timebreaker won before the battle even hit the half way point.

[Guitar Villain and Jackady hit the stage next, ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Au16TTI7nQc)but Adrien didn’t get the chance to see them as he was pulled through the crowd by Alya who gestured for him to be quiet as she led him to the back room they had taken Ladybug to a few nights ago.

“Alya, is everything okay?” he asked.

“Chat, I need to tell you something, okay?” she seemed to be wrestling with something and Adrien knew he his disappointment at not seeing the air guitarist against the acclaimed hypnotist was trivial.

“Alya, what’s up?”

“I don’t know how you are going to take this, but I was to make it clear, I am Marinette’s friend first and your friend after,” Alya said carefully.

“Okay,” Adrien replied slowly, unsure of where this was going.

“Marinette likes someone, okay? And you flirting with her could really confuse and hurt her, especially since I know how much you like Ladybug-”

“I don’t flirt with Marinette,” Adrien cut her off. “I do like Ladybug. Mari… Marinette is just a friend, Alya,” he added hurriedly and the girl blinked in surprise.

“She is?”

“Of course. I like Ladybug and Marinette knows I do. I don’t flirt with Marinette,” he added, crossing his arms across his chest and Alya raised an eye brow.

“Dude, come on, you flirt with her just a little,” she said as she put her hands on her hips.

“Wha-what? I do not!”

“Chat Noir,” Alya said warningly. “Just be careful, okay? I don’t want Marinette to get hurt.”

“I swear Alya, Marinette is a good friend and I don’t want her to get hurt either,” Adrien said solemnly. After a moment of staring Alya nodded at him before gesturing for them to head back out.

“I’ve got to get ready for finals,” she grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Gasoline House at 1.25 spd to get the right beat for a dance-off
> 
> So yeah, my Au just kinda hid in a corner for this.  
> What can I say these children do what they want


	21. Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up and someone's secret is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last chapter until December.  
> These idiots are precious and must be protected at all costs

The night felt like it went on slowly as Marinette and Chat cheered on dancer after dancer in the finals. Timebreaker won against Stone Heart when her skating somehow triggered something inside her opponent causing him to smile and lose his concentration. Lady Wi-Fi won against Horrificator, who put up a good fight despite being dressed as the creature from the black lagoon and Guitar Villain put up a surprisingly spectacular fight against reigning champ Dark Cupid but it wasn’t quite enough as Dark Cupid claimed another victory. A new song began as Lady Wi-Fi stepped up to challenge Timebreaker, her hair no longer slicked back but her face as determined as ever.

“You can beat her, Lady Wi-Fi!” Marinette screamed as the music and crowd quietened for the next song. She felt her cheeks flush red as her voice rung out but Chat called out similar encouragement before chuckling and meeting Marinette’s eyes when the lights flashed on again.

[This mix was similar to the earlier battles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RcsDq-impo), the songs winding together and splitting with one dominating over the other for a short period of time before the other came back. Timebreaker took the lead but Alya’s house moves won the crowd quickly with her moves fitting the heavy beat just as easily as they had all the other genres she had danced to over the course of the night.

“Alya’s got this in the bag,” Chat said in Marinette’s ear as Alya danced again but Marinette shook her head.

“This is Timebreaker’s thing, Chat. She always come back strong, that’s why this is her genre.” As Marinette finished speaking, Timebreaker took the floor and stole the crowd with some skate tricks incorporated in her moves. She moved around the edge of the platform, vamping the crowd before pulling out some floor moves Marinette had never seen out of the girl before she pulled herself up on her knees and in one flip, she was back on her feet.

Marinette saw Alya’s awestruck nod before Lady Wi-Fi took her moves down a level and began encouraging the crowd to cheer for Timebreaker who was in her longest battle by far, but was absolutely killing it on her skates. When the song ended, Alya reached out and helped Timebreaker up, the two of them raising their locked hands as the lights flashed out and the crowd going wild.

“I know victory when I see it, and Lady Wi-Fi does too. Congratulations Timebreaker! You will be going up against Dark Cupid in fifteen short minutes!” Nino’s voice rang out as the lights returned and the crowd went wild. A few people helped Timebreaker to another room so she could rehydrate and prepare for the final battle of the night as other people began to dance to the music that began playing as Nino handed over to another DJ for the intermission.

“So what did Alya want with you?” Marinette asked as she and the masked boy made their way to the bar to grab drinks with a large chunk of the crowd.

“Huh?”

“She pulled you aside when Guitar Villain and Jackady took the stage,” Marinette said as they waited for an opening.

“Oh, you noticed that huh?” he asked sheepishly.

“Well, yeah, you’ve been by my side the whole night, I mean, next to me, the whole time, while everyone was dancing, I mean,” she stammered, hastily looking away.

Smooth, she scolded herself.

“Oh, she wanted to know if Ladybug and I had heard anything new about Volpina,” he said, but Marinette knew he wasn’t telling the truth. She let it go though, Alya would probably tell her later anyway.

“Have you?” Marinette asked as she finally managed to squeeze in between two people at the bar. Chat stayed behind her, unable to fit in where she had.

“Not really. We met one of her sidekicks though, calls himself _Dessinateur_ or something,” Chat said with a frown.

“What was he like?”

“Huh?”

“What was this guy like? Was he as bad as Volpina?”

“No-one but Ladybug has met Volpina,” Chat pointed out.

“And you’re the only one who has met _Dessinateur_ , so is he as bad as you guys know Volpina is?”

“I don’t think so,” Chat replied, finally able to slide in beside her even though they were a little closer than Chat Noir and Marinette had ever been. It didn’t bother her that much though, as Ladybug she had been closer to him, whilst dancing and not, but she couldn’t let herself think about that now, she mentally shook herself.

“Honestly, he seemed concerned about you,” Chat continued, unaware of their proximity like she was.

“About me?” she asked, raising her eye brows.

“Yeah,” Chat sighed. “He seemed really determined to keep you out of whatever is going on.”

Too late, she thought to herself, but she only responded with, ‘oh.’

“But I want you to know, Ladybug and I won’t let anything happen to you,” he said, meeting her eyes.

“Th-thank you, Chat,” Marinette said, a little shocked by the intensity of his stare. He must really care, she realised.

They finally managed to order their drinks and decided to stay at the bar and drink them before returning to the floor, however it wasn’t long before trouble began.

“Chat Noir,” a voice sneered and Marinette and her companion turned to see a boy with red hair tipped with purple with a black and white striped shirt, dark jeans and a black leather jacket. He had a dark mask across his face, but it had a strange texture, like it was painted on.

“ _Dessinateur_ ,” the boy replied with a scowl and Marinette’s eyes widened.

“This is _Dessinateur_?” she asked and Chat nodded. The other boy’s eyes flicked to her and softened.

“Marinette, it is a pleasure to meet you,” the boy said, moving forward and holding out his hand. She took it to shake, but he kissed the back of her hand, reminding her of Nathaniel when he had met Ladybug for the first time. It wasn’t until _Dessinateur_ looked up to meet her eyes that Marinette realised Chat was almost hissing by her side.

She hurriedly took her hand back.

“Y-you’re working with Volpina,” she said as she tried not to rub her hand in disgust.

“N-no!” he exclaimed.

“Oh please, if you’re not working with her, why did you come threaten me the other day in her name, huh?” Chat hissed and Marinette looked from him to the other boy.

“What?”

“N-no, Marinette, please, understand, I’m not working _with_ Volpina, I’m only working with her… to protect you,” he said.

“Protect her?” Chat asked, standing up in outrage. “Is that why you and your partner went to her house and threatened her?”

Marinette felt her stomach drop as she realised she that was where she recognised his voice from. He was with Volpina on the stairs of her apartment the night she made her way to the club as Ladybug. Marinette’s drink slipped out of her hands, drawing the attention of both boys.

“Marinette?”

“Mari, are you okay?”

“I-I need to find Alya,” she stammered.

“I’ll take you,” Chat said, turning his back on the other masked boy.

“Oh no you won’t. I told you, Volpina is only after Marinette because of you and your imposter lady friend. Leave her alone and she will fine,” _Dessinateur_ exclaimed.

“And what? Leave her to you?” Chat scoffed, turning back to the boy. “Fat chance.”

Marinette didn’t want to hear anymore, she couldn’t. She pushed her way through the crowd, leaving both boys still arguing over her. She couldn’t believe they were arguing over _her_ , when she was right there and was capable of making her own choices, knowing the risks.

She pushed her way through people until she found the door where the DJs took their breaks. She had lied when she said she needed Alya, she needed someone who understood the full magnitude of the situation.

She needed Nino.

“Nino,” she burst into the room and cried out as she saw Alya straddling her boyfriend’s lap as they engaged in a heavy make out session. She turned away.

“Really you guys?” she asked, annoyed.

“Marinette, you burst into a room marked ‘PRIVATE’, it’s kinda your own fault for not knocking.” Alya said matter of factly as she disentangled herself from her boyfriend. “What’s up? Where’s Chat?”

“I, um, I came to get you guys. Volpina’s assistant is here and he and Chat are arguing. I-I came to get Nino to get him to put an end to it,” Marinette said, still facing the door she had come through, her cheeks burning.

“What?” Alya shrieked, grabbing her phone and pushing past Marinette to get out towards the action, readying her video on her phone to record.

“So what else?” Nino asked after a moment of silence in which neither of them moved to leave.

“What?” Marinette asked, turning to face him and then shooting her gaze to the floor after she took in Alya’s smeared lipstick on Nino’ face.

“You came looking for me, not Alya,” Nino said carefully as he got up and moved towards the mirror to fix himself up.

“ _Dessinateur_ , the one out there, he warned Chat that I was safe as long as I stayed away from Ladybug and Chat Noir. He _wants_ to protect me, which makes no sense…”

“You’re right, that doesn’t make sense. Go on,” he said, now turning to her and Marinette risked looking back up, relieved to see he looked normal once again.

“He kissed my hand,” she said slowly, as she sat on the nearest chair, cradling her hand. “Like Nathaniel did when he met Ladybug… He, _Dessinateur_ , was the one with Volpina when they left the note… I recognised his voice.”

“Mari? Take a deep breath,” Nino said, crouching down in front of her and Marinette realised she was hardly breathing in between sentences. She inhaled deeply.

“It’s not just that, though Nino. Alya told me… Either Volpina or _Dessinateur_ followed Ladybug home one night. They know the building she lives in.” Marinette forced another deep breath.

“Okay, this is bad, you need to tell Chat and Alya the truth,” Nino said as he stood.

“What? Nino, no!” Marinette’s cry came out strangled as she forgot to breathe again. She wondered how such an instinctual behaviour was suddenly so easy to forget.

“Marinette, breathe,” he instructed and she did.

“They need to know, Marinette this is more than your secret at stake now. Adrien is involved and you are in danger.”

“How are you so calm about this?” she asked after a moment.

“Marinette, I’m trying to be logical about this. If you don’t take control of this, then Volpina and this designer guy are going to ruin everything you’ve worked for.”

Marinette took a deep breath and put her head in her hands as she looked at her toes sticking out of her boots. Nino was right. She needed to take control of this before it got worse.

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien didn’t even notice Marinette had vanished until Alya came almost storming out, a beeline for him and _Dessinateur_.

“You!” she called out, pointing to the boy, her phone recording with the other. “You’re working with Volpina,” Alya called. The boy floundered and Chat felt a strange sense of pride with Alya’s skill.

“I-I… I do not work with her, I’m working _for_ her,” he called out before realising how he sounded. “I only want to protect Marinette,” he said, turning to face the spot where Marinette had been and Adrien’s gaze followed only to see the girl had disappeared. That was probably how Alya found out.

“Alya, where is Marinette now?” Adrien asked, concern flooding his voice.

“Oh no, cat-boy, I’m not telling you until I’m done with you. Now you,” Alya turned back, but the red-haired boy was gone. “That’s it,” Alya frowned, grabbing Chat’s wrist and dragging him back into the room they had been in before.

“What is going on?” Alya demanded.

“He is working with Volpina,” Chat repeated. “He thinks he is protecting Marinette by being on Volpina’s side. I don’t know what he wants, I only ran into him earlier today for like two minutes when he told me to stay away from Marinette,” Adrien finished.

“And you still had the nerve to go near her?” Alya exclaimed, reaching out and slapping his arm. “She is already being threatened, why would you risk that? How stupid are you?”

“Alya, no, I’m trying to protect her. Ladybug and I have an agreement to protect both her and Adrien from those two.”

“Adrien?” Alya repeated.

Ah crap, he thought to himself, now he’d done it.

“Volpina… is after Adrien’s…affections,” he said delicately.

“And how do you know this?” Alya asked, one hand on her hip.

“Ladybug told me when she got home from the club on Thursday…” he admitted with a sigh. “And Adrien told me himself after he got a visit from Volpina.”

“What?” Alya shrieked again. “So that’s two of my friends keeping stuff from me,” Alya threw her hands in the air in frustration. “Seriously, if I find out Marinette knew this and didn’t tell me, I’m going to kill her,” Alya groaned.

“Alya, no,” Adrien said, reaching out and grabbing the girl’s hand. He knew she wasn’t serious about homicide but Marinette was now twice as traumatised as she was before.

“Alya, I’m begging you, please, do not make this worse for her,” he said, his eyes meeting hers.

Alya’s eyes widened after a moment.

“Adrien,” she whispered. She wasn’t asking, she was sure and Adrien cursed himself internally for his word choice.

Adrien didn’t say a word, he just nodded once and Alya slipped her hand from his and lifted his mask into his hair.

“Oh my god,” she breathed. “I just thought you were in love with Ladybug when you told me to be careful yesterday, I didn’t realise… oh my god, how did I not realise?” She scolded herself as she pulled away from him.  
Adrien awkwardly repositioned his mask over his eyes as she paced, scolding herself for being so blind and talking about how could she ever become a reporter when the biggest scoop was right in front of her eyes the whole time.

“Does Marinette know?” Alya asked as she stopped her pacing. “Wait, no, there is no way she could know, she wouldn’t have been to keep that to herself, let alone for this long,” Alya added, shaking her head.

“What?” Adrien asked.

“Nothing, nevermind. So, you’re Chat Noir, huh?” Alya asked after a deep breath and he nodded. “This is, well, a surprise. Wait, is that why you took up Madame Bustier’s dance class?”

“Yeah, kinda,” Adrien said with a shrug. “Only Madame Bustier knows who I am, you can’t tell anyone, Alya. Not Mari, not Nino and not Ladybug,” he pleaded.

“I promise. Your secret’s safe with me, Chat,” she smiled and Adrien let out a sigh of relief. “Now we have to deal with this guy, and Volpina. She really just wants to go out with you?”

“I guess, that’s all Ladybug and I have been able to figure out.”

“And she just thinks you know Adrien?” Adrien nodded. “Okay, we can work this out. What did you say his name was?”

“He goes by _Dessinateur_ ,” Chat answered as he sat on the nearest chair. “And all I know is that he wants Mari to stay out of this… whatever it is.”

“And by you being with her here tonight, he thinks she is still involved. But if Volpina wants Adrien, what does that have to do with Marinette? And why come after you and Ladybug?”

“Volpina sees Ladybug as a threat because Ladybug and Adrien are so close. I can only assume they warned Marinette because she is friends with Ladybug and Adrien,” he sighed, running his hand through his hair. “It’s so complicated, and on top of all this, Ladybug could still be being stalked and she and I have to get ready for competition.”

He didn’t go into all the details of everything else bothering him. Marinette knew and whilst that comforted him, he couldn’t bring himself to tell anyone else. He shook his head, remembering he had his first two royal lessons the next day and stood up. He needed another drink, a strong one.

“Come on, the finals will be starting any minute,” Adrien said, gesturing for the two of them to return to the crowded club. She nodded and put her phone in her pocket, her face determined and Adrien was sure he would find out why later.

“Alya! Chat! There you are!” Marinette called, her voice filled with relief and Adrien saw her rush up to him before wrapping her arms around him in a brief hug. When she stepped away, her cheeks were pink and she couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Sorry for running off like that.”

“It’s okay, Princess,” he told her with a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“I… yeah, I’m okay. I think I had a bit of a panic attack, but Nino helped me calm down. Alya, he wanted me to tell you he was handing over the last dace-off mix and he would meet you by the bar to head back to whoever’s place you’re going to,” Marinette said, her cheeks flushing a little pinker and Adrien wondered why, but decided it was best not to ask.

He turned and asked for something strong from the bartender, who raised an eyebrow but didn’t say a word, returning with a shot of caramel coloured liquid a few moments later. He considered offering some money to pay for his tab, but them remembered Nino promised him free drinks the week before in exchange for taking the public dance classes with him. Sure, Nino didn’t know Adrien and Chat were one in the same, but he didn’t know how often he’d be able to return with his father’s new plans for him.

Adrien downed the shot, trying not to grimace at the burning sensation that warmed his chest. He turned back to the girls who had continued talking about what had happened despite his distraction. The lights around them dimmed and a new voice came on the speaker.

“And we are back! I’m afraid our DJ Bubbler has had to bounce, but I’m DJ Pipes and I’m here to host tonight’s Dance-Off finals!” DJ Pipes let some of Timebreaker’s punk/rock genre music filled the room as the girl glided to the platform on her skates. “Please welcome tonight’s challenger: Timebreaker!”

The crowd that had formed once again around the stage cheered as Timebreaker pulled a few moves and shot a grin to the crowd. She had restyled her hair into slicked spikes, reminding Adrien of a speedy blue cartoon character he had loved so much as a child. The music faded out and a new beat began.

There was a flash of red light and a boy flipped up onto the platform, raising his arms with a smirk. He clapped above his head to the beat of the song as he jumped around the edge of the platform, encouraging the crowd to do the same and when he was satisfied with the audience participation, he began to move. It was mostly flips and kicks, but somehow they worked in his style and Adrien could help but be impressed by all the unique dancers and styles.

“And let’s hear it for our reigning champ Dark Cupid!”

The girl on roller skates was not impressed and just clicked her gum, blowing a bubble when Dark Cupid leaned forward to try and intimidate her.

“And now,” the DJ’s voice echoed as the lights fell dim again. “This month’s Dance-Off finals. We are going to kick it with a new mix with elements suiting these two very different styles. I hope you’re ready for a show tonight folks, because here we go!”

The lights flickered and [the music began](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEXyBCHFdJU), the crowd going wild when they recognised the beat, clapping along as it began. Adrien wanted to go and watch the final, but his gaze was caught by his friend’s red hat as he made his way to the three of them waiting by the bar. Marinette and Alya had ordered drinks but were still talking quietly, hunched over Alya’s phone.

“Dude, I heard about designer guy, you okay?” Nino asked him as he approached.

“Thankfully no punches were thrown,” Adrien said with a shrug and a grin, trying not to let his attention be caught by the light show around the dancers.

“The finals are always a good show. You can go watch, if you like,” Nino smiled when he realised but Adrien shook his head, sure the performance would be over before he could get down there.

“I would rather stay with Marinette in case _Dessinateur_ comes back,” he said as he looked over his shoulder at the dark haired girl. She looked up at the mention of her name and met his eyes before giving a small, albeit anxious, smile. Her gaze flickered to Nino and she turned back to Alya, Adrien now able to hear goodbyes and promises.

“I promise I will message you when I get home, Alya. You know I like to stay for the finals,” Marinette shook her head and Adrien felt his lips quirk in a smile.

“Okay, but don’t you dare go home with any guys,” Alya said warningly. “Unless it’s Chat, of course,” she added with a grin at the boy and Adrien blinked in confusion.

“Alya,” Marinette rolled her eyes. “Like I could pick up with this tom cat hanging around,” she grinned. “I’ll talk to you guys later. Stay safe and Nino, let her drive, she hasn’t had anything to drink,” Marinette warned and the boy nodded solemnly as if being scolded by his mother.

Adrien bumped Nino’s fist and waved to Alya before the two disappeared, leaving Chat with Marinette.

 


	22. A little Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hold a banner for you, but it's upside down."
> 
> Marinette and Chat Noir get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkk!!!  
> Unfortunately NaNoWriMo wasn't as good for me as I had hoped.  
> However I am back and ready to write :)
> 
>  
> 
> I would advise for you to  
> Listen to the second link at a speed of 1.25 to get the right beat they would dance to :)

“You know I was kidding, right? About picking up guys?” Marinette said after a few minutes had passed and Chat looked at her, a bemused smile on his face.

“Oh really, Princess? Because I can assure you I am a _paw-_ some wingman,” he winked and Marinette snorted.

“Not that I doubt you, but if your puns are how you get girls… well, then I doubt you,” she added, turning back to her drink but not missing the exaggerated wounded look on the boy’s face.

“You doubt my skills, Marinette? I got Ladybug, didn’t I?” he waggled his eyebrows.

“No you didn’t!” she scoffed.

“Well, not yet, but she puns with me now. I’m wearing her down, so you better soak up all the Chat Noir you can, Princess, because at this rate, Ladybug will be mine before I move.” He froze and Marinette took a moment to process. Marinette wasn’t supposed to know he was moving soon, so she played it though.

“You’re moving?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah, family stuff, I really can’t avoid it,” he said, forcing a smile but Marinette saw it drop when he thought she wasn’t looking.

“That must really suck,” she said quietly but she knew he could hear her over the music.

“Yeah, it does. Things were finally looking up for me too, you know?” he said, gesturing for another drink from the bartender and turning to lean his back against the bar.

“Yeah, I have a friend who is a similar situation,” Marinette replied but then shut her mouth, remembering she wasn’t supposed to say anything about Adrien’s royal heritage. Thankfully Chat didn’t push it.

“They’re lucky to have you as a friend,” he said simply. He took his drink from the bar and sipped at it before gesturing to the crowd that was getting rowdier by second. “I thought you wanted to see the finals?” he asked but Marinette shook her head.

“It really doesn’t bother me,” she replied. “I’m just not keen on going home, you know?”

“Yeah, well after Volpina and her minion slipped that note under your door, I’d be reluctant too,” Chat nodded and Marinette nodded in reply, both of them falling silent and watching the crowd excite itself as the end of the song approached. It was going to be a close one.

The music hit its final note and the people around the stage roared in delight at the display they had seen. The coloured lights went out around the stage, leaving the white floor lit up to reveal the two dancers standing, looking more than a little worse for wear after dancing with all they had.

“That was a close one,” DJ Pipes called out over the speaker. “What do you think guys? Did Dark Cupid defend his title?” The crowd cheered in response. “Or did is it time for the reign of Timebreaker?” the crowd screamed louder than Marinette thought possible. 

“I can’t be sure, but _I think_ , Timebreaker won that?” Chat grinned as the DJ announced Timebreaker was indeed victorious.

“She’ll be pleased. I mean, she didn’t break any of her times, but she’s been after Dark Cupid for two months now.” Marinette replied. She didn’t need to watch to know the platform was being lowered back into the dance floor and Timebreaker was being celebrated by her fans whilst Dark Cupid was probably being consoled by hordes of girls.

“So do you just come to watch Alya dance?” Chat asked after a moment and Marinette shook her head after finishing her drink.

“I normally see which dancers hang around and ask them to teach me a few things,” she confessed. “But tonight, I don’t even know if I wanna dance.”

“Well that won’t do,” Chat frowned as he put his drink down. “You, Princess, should always dance, you’re incredibly good at it,” he told her and Marinette felt her cheeks flush.

“Chat, I’m a ballroom dancer, I’m not like Alya,” she mumbled, sure her voice was lost in the music but he tutted and shook his head.

“Come on, Marinette,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Chat, no, it’s been a stressful night as it is,” Marinette tried to reason but he nodded.

“That’s exactly why we need to get out there. Trust me,” he said, his eyes boring into hers. She couldn’t help it, something about those green eyes and kind smile brought out the fondness Ladybug held for him. She let out an exaggerated sigh as she let him take her hand and lead her through the people on the dance floor.

DJ Pipes had begun spinning[ a new mix of an indie song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krcqE31Efak) Marinette had never heard before but when Chat tugged at her arms to encourage her move, she couldn’t help but feel the rhythm. The lights around them were more of a soft blue and the atmosphere had changed from the excitement of the Dance-off, to a more calming energy of people enjoying themselves.

She moved with the boy in black, their bodies close but never touching. It was different dancing with Chat as Marinette than as Ladybug, she realised. It was therapeutic, almost, the way the two moved to the music. There were no words, no planned moves, just two friends moving to the music around them, lost in the anonymity of the crowd.

 

A few songs and two drinks later, Marinette and Chat Noir were relaxed and laughing, the earlier events of the evening seemingly forgotten between them as they enjoyed themselves. Marinette excused herself to go to the bathroom just as Chat Noir took a call on his phone. She stepped into the harsh light of the bathrooms and let herself do what she needed to do, her thoughts floating around in her mind on the slight tipsiness she had let herself embrace.

Marinette knew Chat was different around her than he was around Ladybug; and without all the flirting and constant string of insufferable puns, she really enjoyed his company. He was thrilled to learn they had similar tastes in anime and other shows as well as music, but Marinette sometimes caught herself wondering if she really did know the boy behind the mask. It was only in the brief moments when she would say something and he would look at her, taking a second too long to answer, or contrarily answering too quickly. Marinette shook her head as she washed her hands in the basin, ignoring all the graffiti that had gathered over the years.

This was her chance to get to know Chat without him being glamoured by a scarlet mask, she realised as she fixed her hair and re-positioned her bows.

If she was honest, so far she found herself growing quite fond of the feline boy, but Marinette knew she shouldn’t be too critical. The flirty punny Chat Noir that Ladybug knew was also part of him, no matter how annoying it could be.

Marinette smiled at her reflection, not missing the pink tint to her cheeks or the joyful glint in her eyes before she made her way out the bathroom and back to her masked companion.

“Everything okay, Chat?” she asked as she met him. He was staring into his drink, hunched over himself like he was trying to disappear. It wasn’t until Marinette put a hand on his shoulder that he jumped and registered her return. “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” he mumbled, turning back to his drink.

“Chat,” Marinette sighed, pulling up a bar stool beside him and shuffling closer. She rested her head on his shoulder so he would have to turn to her eventually; but he didn’t seem to be in the mood, refusing to shift even an inch, lost in his own thoughts. Marinette frowned. That wouldn’t do at all, she thought as she grabbed his hand and tugged him up and off his own stool.

He lifted his head then, meeting her eyes for a moment and Marinette saw dread covered by the mask before he blinked and put on another to hide it, his eyes now curious as he let her tug him to the dance floor.

Marinette stopped when she saw a familiar face and gave him a gesture to summon him to her. Dark Cupid disentangled himself from the girl he had been dancing with and came over with a grin. One of his eyes had been chalked over in red and the other in black to match his outfit. Alya had once teased him about looking like a male harlequin doll but he had taken it as a compliment and move on.

“Marinette, I knew you’d want a piece of me eventually,” he grinned.

“Oh please, Lě Chiên Kim, like that would ever happen,” Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled as the boy laughed in reply.

“What can I do for… Chat Noir?” the boy gasped, realising who Marinette had tugged along.

“I’m gonna ask DJ Pipes to put something on and I need you to help my good friend Chat Noir to relax and take his mind of whatever impending doom he is preoccupied with,” Marinette explained, tugging Chat closer before finally letting go of his hand. Marinette hoped her cheeks weren’t any darker as she registered that she had been holding Chat’s hand for longer than probably necessary.

“Sure, if he can keep up,” Dark Cupid winked and Chat grinned, glad for a challenge.

“Hey little cherub, I can hold my own,” the masked boy chuckled and Kim nodded in approval – the challenge extended.

“I’ll go get DJ Pipes to work her magic,” Marinette grinned before backing away and mixing with the crowd. Hopefully Kim could help Chat relax a little bit before they headed back. Marinette hated seeing her friends miserable and whatever she could do to help would be worth it.

“Hey Mari, how are you?” DJ Pipes called as Marinette reached her.

“I’m good, I need a favour,” she called in response and DJ Pipes nodded with a smile.

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien was touched by Marinette’s concern for Chat, especially since he found it hard to see so much of her as himself. He wanted to ask her what she had against Adrien, but she had told Adrien to his face that it wasn’t like that. Still, the concern stuck with him, her consistent stammering and awkwardness around him only making him question the truth. She was fine with Chat Noir and she had been fine before she had known his name that very first night, but with Adrien…

The boy didn’t have the change to ponder it much longer as Dark Cupid, or Kim as Adrien knew him, began to clear the people around them and prepare himself to dance. It was time for Adrien to do the same, clearing his mind from Gideon’s phone call and shaking his limbs. It wasn’t like when and Marinette had been moving earlier, not caring about looking like idiots and just moving to the beat, he had to concentrate, Dark Cupid knew what he was doing.

Though how he had gotten himself into a dance-off with the previous champion, confused him.

[A familiar beat began](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U13xOvDa19U) as DJ Pipes called out it was specially requested for the two boys in the newly formed circle.

Dark Cupid raised an eyebrow at Chat and he shook his head, letting him begin whilst Adrien got the beat and a feel for the boys moves.

When it was his cue, Adrien slid in and moved his body. The steps we performed were just a variety of moves he had learned over the years, combined to make his own style. He slipped into the moonwalk before falling to the floor and spinning, pulling himself back up with his lower muscles. He danced around a bit more before turning to Dark Cupid and waving a hand like a cheesy Kung-Fu character ready for anything.

Both boys began to move to the rest of the song, trying to outdo each other, much to the crowds’ pleasure. Adrien saw Marinette on the sidelines, watching his every move and he couldn’t help but feel exhilaration at the thought of her attention being on him. He immediately wanted to scold himself, those feelings should only have been reserved for Ladybug, but he didn’t have the chance to focus on that as he had Dark cupid dancing around him and a moment of lapse could end badly for both of them.

Adrien focused on the dance again as the song dwindled to a close. Both boys striking the same pose before meeting each other’s eyes and laughing at the un-choreographed finished.

“You know, if you ever decide to leave Ballroom, you could probably make it in the dance-offs,” Dark Cupid shouted over the roar of the crowd.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind,” Adrien called back as they high fived and were pulled apart by people who desperately wanted to talk with Dark Cupid and Chat Noir. The blond boy answered a few of the questions screamed at him as he backed up, desperately trying to find Marinette and get out of the crowd.

Thankfully, a new DJ began their set, causing everyone’s attentions to turn to the music long enough for Adrien to slip towards the exit, sliding out of the club into the entry beside the coat room. He’d have to go back in to find Marinette, he realised as he checked his jacket out of the coat room. He sighed, fixing his mask and turning to head back in when the door opened, letting the music blare for a few moments before it fell quiet again, the beat the only sound around them.

“You’re not checking out without me, are you, _chaton_?” Adrien looked up, the familiarity of the nickname striking something inside him, but his eager stare was replaced with a warm smile when he saw Marinette smiling at him, digging her coat ticket from her handbag.

“Of course not, princess. I was about to come find you,” he told her, stepping aside so she could get her cropped denim jacket. He held the door for her when she was ready and let her leave first before stepping into the night, the still chill nipping at them both.

“So how will you be getting home?” he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he strolled beside her.

“Um, well, Alya drove me,” Marinette said with a sigh. “Guess we didn’t think through properly,” she gave him a smile. “What about you?”

“I, um, had a friend drop me off,” Adrien hesitated, almost slipping and telling her Gideon had driven him. It wasn’t that he was necessarily worried about Marinette’s reaction, it was more the fact he didn’t want to put her in the situation of knowing his true identity. Marinette was so calm around Chat whereas with Adrien she was stuttery and awkward. He wasn’t sure he wanted to give it up.

“Ah, so you’ll catch the bus too then?” Marinette asked with a smile as Adrien realised they were walking towards the bus stop.

“The bus? Princess, it’s unsafe to the catch the bus at this time of night,” Adrien shook his head, grabbing her hand to stop her. “Besides, I don’t think buses even run after midnight.”

“Oh,” her face fell a little. “I forgot about that. Guess that’s what happens when Alya always drives,” Marinette added, forcing a smile before she began walking again.

“Mari, where are you going?”

“Home?” she frowned. “It’s only an hour walk.”

“You aren’t walking home, let me call a taxi,” Adrien reasoned, grabbing her hand again as he pulled his phone out with the other.

“Chat, I don’t have enough on me,” Marinette tried to reason but his grip was firm and she stared at him as he dialled.

“It’s fine, I’ll pay,” Adrien told her before turning his attention to his phone and giving the pickup address. He hung up with a satisfied smile as he turned to Marinette who was scowling. “Princess, that is a very unattractive look you’ve got there.”

Her cheeks flushed as she glared at him. “I do not- I mean, how dare-,” she took a deep breath and managed to yank her hand from his. “Chat Noir, I am quite capable of making my own way home without borrowing money.” She crossed her arms over her chest as she fumed but Adrien felt a bemused smile tug at his lips.

“You aren’t borrowing anything. I need to get home too, you know. I’ll pay for the trip to my place and yours will just be a stop along the way.” Her face fell from its grimace as she realised what he was saying. “It’s not that I don’t think you’re incapable of making your way home, Marinette, it’s more the fact that I promised Ladybug we would keep you safe.”

“O-oh,” the girl stammered, her cheeks flushing darker in the street light.

“Though seeing you flustered is quite the added bonus,” Adrien teased.

“How dare you, tomcat. I could be happily taken and here you are shamelessly flirting,” she tutted, seemingly gaining her confidence back. “What would Ladybug think?”

“Well, if she was the type, I’d expect she’d declare her love for me, jealous at the prospect of my affections potentially being directed at other blue-eyed beauties.” Adrien was a little surprised at the flirtations flowing from him, but it was Chat Noir, he reasoned. He felt a small stab of pride as Marinette’s cheeks flamed again before the taxi arrived.

Adrien held the door for Marinette to climb in first before he walked around and climbed in behind the driver, instructing them to Marinette’s house. As the car moved around them, Adrien looked at Marinette, her blush finally dissipating from her cheeks as she stared out the window intently.

“Chat,” she mumbled after a moment. “Stop staring.” Adrien could see the blood returning to her face.

“S-sorry, Mari,” he said, looking away. He wondered if he had taken it too far, and if the awkwardness that hung between was now permanent. He felt her eyes on him, but neither of them saying a word.

“You two are quite the couple,” the driver said after glancing behind him at the two.

“Wh-what?” Adrien spluttered.

“We aren’t-we aren’t a couple,” Marinette spluttered at the same time.

“Oh, forgive me,” the driver pardoned before returning to their driving.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, Adrien feeling his cheeks begin to warm to match hers.

“Y-you’re devoted to Ladybug,” she reminded him, her voice a little shaky.

“And you are happily taken,” Adrien countered, remembering her words from before.

“R-right,” Marinette nodded, her eyes downcast. Adrien frowned.

“Not so happily?”

“Not taken, actually,” Marinette sighed.

“Well, you did say you could have been. Though, I must say, it’s a relief to know Alya wouldn’t encourage unfaithful behaviour,” Adrien added with a smile, hoping she could see Chat’s playfulness returning.

Marinette giggled despite herself. “She wouldn’t dare. Her moral compass may be skewed when it comes to journalism, but her loyalty in friendship and love will never be in jeopardy.”

“We’re here,” the driver said, interrupting them with a smile. The two looked out the window and saw Marinette’s apartment building looming over them.

“I’ll be back in a second, please wait,” Adrien said, before climbing out and getting Marinette’s door for her, the girl almost opening it herself before he took over.

“Who would have thought the tomcat had the heart of a gentleman?” she murmured to him with a smile as he walked her to the lobby doors.

“I am full of surprises, Princess,” he told her and she smiled at him. It was a different smile though, it had hints of knowing, but also bemusement and kindness; and as Marinette was, it was sincere.

He felt his own sincere smile pull up his face before giving a little bow and bidding her goodnight. As she went inside, Adrien made his way back to the cab, directing the driver to the street before his and paying, thanking them for their services.

As he climbed out and made his way to his own apartment building, Adrien felt his phone buzz in his pocket. A new message from Ladybug made his heart jump into his throat.

**[Ladybug:] You have quite the moves, Kitty cat. It was definitely a sight to see. Chat soon, _chaton_ xo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at these precious dorks.  
> I missed them over NaNo <3
> 
> Also thank you for over 350 kudos on Accident of the Evening and almost 200 kudos on this story!


	23. Madame Dupain-Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette summons some courage and embarrasses herself and Adrien realises he isn't as good a dancer as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I've been having trouble writing again,   
> More info will be in the end notes is anyone is interested lol
> 
> But this was kind of fun to write, though I have no idea what this day has planned for them.   
> This is all completely winged.

Marinette arched her back as she heard Tikki chittering away in her cage. She knew her hair was probably a mess, and she could feel dampness on her pillow from her unflattering snoring as she slept on her stomach. With a groan, she rolled over, looking at her alarm clock to see it was the middle of the day and she had three unread messages.

Marinette pulled herself into a sitting position, ignoring the way her bed groaned in protest, almost pleading for her to return to the warm comfort she had moments before. She opened her phone, the first message appearing in response to the one she had sent before passing out.

**[ChatNoir:] Maybe next time m’lady would join me? I’m sure that would have been a sight everyone would have enjoyed.**

Marinette rolled her eyes as she put her phone down and made her way to the bathroom. Of course he would have a keen flirty response ready. All the talk with Marinette the night before had been just that, talk. Both of them knew it was Ladybug he was interested in, not Marinette and Marinette knew it wasn’t Chat _she_ was interested in either, but Adrien. Marinette sighed as she moved to the mirror, pulling out her toothbrush before meeting her reflection.

The girl looking back was the same as ever, her make-up smudged from where she hadn’t quite removed it all the night before and a pink stain around her lips from the way she had slept; however, there was a glint in her eyes she had seen before she had met Volpina. A glint she saw in Chat’s eyes when he was with Ladybug, the same glint she had after being with Adrien.

Marinette shook her head and splashed her face with cold water before going back into her bedroom and reading the other two messages. One was a voicemail from her mother, saying she would be sending her father with a new collection of food for Marinette over the next few days. The second one was from Alya, apologising for leaving the club so early and asking how the rest of the night with Chat had gone.

The girl typed a reply, saying it had been fun and that she and Chat had shared a taxi back to her place and Alya had responded in all caps about how great it must have been.

Marinette just rolled her eyes before changing into some comfy clothes for the day and heading out into her living room, letting Tikki out of her cage and playing some music before sitting in her chair and pulling out the Agreste Design folder Adrien had given her.

Tikki flapped over and sat on the back of the chair, looking over Marinette’s shoulder at the designs on the pages. The bird chittered beside her and Marinette nodded.

“I know. Adrien’s father is very talented, that’s why he’s a famous designer and I’m not.” The bird clicked her beak in response.

“Don’t give me that,” Marinette frowned. “I’m not that good. There are so many more designers out there who are much better than I am.”

Tikki squawked in her ear before flying off towards her cage, perching on the top and eyeing Marinette. The girl recovered from her flinch and rubbed her ear, glaring at her feathered friend.

“No need to be rude, Tikki,” Marinette scolded before shaking her head with a sigh and looking back at the designs. She had to finish this assignment if she ever wanted to be as good as the senior Agreste.

Marinette flicked through the pages for a little bit, scribbling notes on her pad about the designs; but as she flicked back and forth, Marinette idly began to sketch, her own images similar to the existing designs, but altered, creating images of beautiful dance costumes.

It wasn’t until Marinette’s phone went off that she came out of her trance-like state. Her note pad, which was supposed to be full of notes, was filled with pencil sketches of the altered collection. The girl sighed, letting the notepad fall to the floor as she got up to check her phone.

Her face lit up.

**Adrien-: SOS! I’m bored out of my mind.**

Adrien was bored and he was messaging _her_ to talk to. Marinette tried not to squeal, instead a giant smile breaking out on her face. He wanted to talk to _her_! He didn’t think she was boring, otherwise he wouldn’t have messaged her to get his mind of the real boring thing, whatever it was. Marinette felt almost giddy as she typed her response – which she then proceeded to backspace and retype four times before she pressed send.

**Lol, why? What could possibly be so bad on a lazy Sunday afternoon?**

That was cool, she thought as she read over it, seemingly indifferent and not at all excited about the contact. Just friendly conversation, she nodded to herself as she forced herself to put her phone back down. She stared at the room, noticing the dust floating in the rays of afternoon sunlight. Her phone vibrated again.

**Adrien-: Lessons, homework, everything that does not belong on a Sunday. Would much rather be hanging out with you.**

Was the room suddenly warmer? Marinette wondered, feeling her cheeks flush. She put the phone down as she moved to the kitchen to get a drink, Adrien’s text swimming in her head. He’d rather hang out with her?

The phone buzzed again and Marinette snatched it off the bench.

**Adrien-: You know, playing video games, like we have been meaning to do.**

Of course, Marinette felt her heart drop. Of course, he just missed her friendly company. It was Ladybug he liked, she thought, leaning against the bench.

She _was_ Ladybug though, Marinette reasoned with herself as she wandered out of the kitchen and into her room. She was Ladybug and Ladybug was Marinette, they were the same person as both her mother _and_ Chat had explicitly told her. The mask did not define who she was.

Marinette was changed into a plaid skirt and black shirt before she realised just what she was doing. She slid on her shoes and tugged her hair into a messy bun before checking her reflection in the mirror and heading out of her room, her satchel over her shoulder. Tikki chirped at Marinette as she passed.

“You know, Tikki, maybe I am a little too hard on myself. I mean, as Ladybug, I am confident and funny, flirty and just... all-round awesome. It’s time I showed Adrien that side of Marinette,” she nodded to herself as she began stuffing her assignment into her bag. Tikki chirped again behind her.

“I know, I know, taking study stuff really isn’t awesome, but it’s an excuse. He said he was studying and wished he had company, I’m going to help both of those cases,” Marinette boasted her genius before putting her feathered friend back into her cage and picking up her phone and keys and leaving the house.

 

Okay, so maybe it shouldn’t have been so easy to get to Adrien’s place, especially since she had never actually formally been invited there before, or now, but Marinette reasoned, it was for a good cause. Adrien was a good cause, she confirmed to herself with a nod. She entered the foyer and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor next to a label that said ‘A. AGRESTE’.

As her stomach lurched at the movement, Marinette finally realised what she was about to do. Nerves clawed at her throat.

Was she crazy!? Did she want Adrien to think she was crazy? Why did she do this? Who did she think she was? She was just Marinette, she wasn’t Ladybug, not really. She needed the mask, it was the anonymity that allowed her to flirt with Adrien and tolerate Chat Noir. Marinette reached into her satchel and felt her fingers run over the scrap of cloth she had thrown in. It was the red mask Madame Bustier had given her the day she had agreed to dance the private lesson. It was simple, but it was still part of Ladybug… Part of her.

Marinette scrunched her fist in her satchel and forced herself to march up to the door at the end of the hall. She raised her free hand to knock, and closed her eyes as she pulled back her fist.

The door opened before movement, and Marinette felt herself freeze.

“Mari?”

She opened one eye and saw Adrien, his golden hair lit up from behind, causing a golden halo to surround his green eyes and practically blind Marinette.

“A-Adrien,” she stammered. His heavenly powers causing her to lose all track of thought or plan.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Adrien asked, his voice quieter as he stepped forward pulling the door behind him. The light now minimised from behind him, Marinette managed to collect herself as much as she could.

“Well, you said you were bored, and um, studying and well, I thought I’d be your knight clad in plaid,” Marinette said with a gesture to her skirt before letting out a small whine. Had she really just said that? “I mean, well, I thought we could study together,” Marinette quickly added, glad for the slight darkness in the hall as her cheeks flared tomato red.

“Oh,” Adrien’s face lit up for a moment before it fell. “I, um, well…”

“Adrien? Who’s out there?”

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien felt the door tugged from his grasp behind him to reveal the thin bony man who had been tutoring Adrien for most of the day so far.

“Adrien, who is this?” the man scowled.

“Astor, this is my friend Marinette. Marinette, this is Astor, he is a Chamberlain of the Toussaint family.” Adrien introduced, his head down. How was he going to explain Marinette’s unannounced, and yet appreciated visit?

“It’s an honour to meet you, sir,” Marinette said, her cheeks still pink as she gave a little courtesy. Adrien couldn’t help but give a small smile, even though she was awkward she was definitely charming.

“What are you doing here? No-one is to disturb Master Adrien during his studies,” Astor scowled.

“I, um, well,” Marinette began and Adrien took a deep breath.

“Thank you, Marinette, but Astor-”

“I am here to assist Adrien in his studies,” Marinette blurted quickly and Adrien felt his jaw drop. Astor also looked mildly surprised, it was the most emotion Adrien had seen from the man in the last five hours.

“I am the number one ballroom dancer at the University and I was informed that Adrien would need some assistance. I was sent to help him build his skills in preparation for his princely role.” Marinette was different somehow, Adrien blinked. Her back was straight and she had a look in her eye that almost dared Astor to doubt her.

“I was not informed-”

“I know, and I am terribly sorry for the mistake. I was only informed Friday, you see.”

“And who alerted you?”

“Madame Bustier at the University. She has connections to Mister Agreste, if you wish to check. I personally wouldn’t question his choices, but the choice is yours.”

Adrien couldn’t believe it; Marinette was no doubt lying through her teeth… unless she knew Adrien was Chat Noir. The thought made him balk. Of course, she didn’t. She still acted different around Chat Noir than she did Adrien and whilst she began to seem more comfortable with him, Adrien was sure it wouldn’t be so easy for Marinette to just switch her behaviour.

“Adrien, aren’t you going to invite me in?” she asked, her blue eyes meeting his.

“Y-yes, forgive me, please, come in,” Adrien said, scurrying to hold the door open for her as he had just spent the last hour being taught.

“Thank you,” he whispered to her as he directed to her to the dining room where she could put her bag.

“We still have to pull this off,” she whispered back before taking a deep breath. “Then you can thank me.” She pulled out a music player from her purse and handed it to him, directing him to put it on and select a specific song. Adrien did as he was told, waiting for Marinette to explain what they were going to do.

“Now, Adrien, Madame Bustier informed me that you only learned the dance specific to the masquerade ball. As part of your role in Asluicia, however, you will need to have a vast knowledge of different ballroom techniques and skills.” Marinette began, sounding very professional. Adrien nodded, wondering what Marinette was planning. Of course, Marinette didn’t know he was Chat Noir, so maybe his skills would impress her.

“So we shall be revisiting the Viennese waltz until you have expanded your skills, and then we will move on next week with tutoring you in the Paso Doble as you are learning in class,” Marinette explained, giving a small nod to him which he returned with a smile. She looked away and straightened her back. “Astor, if you would please.” Marinette gestured to the stereo and the man frowned but pressed play. [The piano began around them](https://youtu.be/PDd3s02Y66o) and Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. Adrien realised too late, that he was supposed to bow. Marinette shook her head and gestured for Astor to halt the music.

“ _Non, Non, Non_ , Adrien! You are to bow to your partner within the first few beats. You don’t want to disrespect her,” Marinette told him. The light scolding felt familiar to him, it was the same way she had scolded Chat Noir when he had gotten his bell pin stuck to his finger. Adrien tried not to wrinkle his nose at the memory, instead focusing on keeping a straight face as he apologised for his mistake.

“Let’s try this again, ch-er, Adrien,” Marinette stumbled and Adrien blinked at her. What had she been about to say? “If you please, Astor.”

The music began against and Marinette talked him through it.

“You must bow to your partner and allow them enough time to curtsey or bow in response before the waltz begins.” He bowed deeply, resisting the urge to flair it as he did as Chat Noir, before rising, meeting Marinette’s eyes before she curtseyed in response.

“Good, now we step together and begin the waltz. We shall start with a simple box step.”

And so it began. Adrien followed Marinette’s instructions to the letter, but she constantly seemed to find things to fix him on. His posture, whether he was looking at his feet or over her head, rather than meeting her eyes, if he was leading her wrong, or not taking enough time to appreciate the steps. An hour later, Astor called them apart, informing them it was time for him to leave.

Adrien stepped away from Marinette and offered to walk Astor out, but he insisted he talk to the dark haired girl before departing, so Adrien went into the kitchen to prepare drinks.

He had never been a bad dancer and Marinette knew it had been a while since he had actually been involved in ballroom, but something about the way Marinette moved with him and almost seemed to predict his mistakes... it gave him a stroke of familiarity he hadn’t felt with her before.

He set the drinks on coasters – heaven knew his father would barter him for it if he didn’t – and made his way to the door, just in time to see Marinette waving Astor down the hall and shutting the door, leaning against it with a sigh.

“Thank you, Marinette,” Adrien said after a moment, leaning against the wall. The girl looked up confused. “You really made my afternoon more enjoyable,” he told her with a smile.

“O-oh, Adrien, I was just about to apologise. I hope you don’t get in trouble with your father for this. I just thought you could use some company, I didn’t mean-”

Adrien laughed. “No really, even if my father does say something, it was worth it. Plus, you were very professional,” he added and Marinette’s face flushed red.

“I’m sorry, Adrien, I really shouldn’t have just shown up like that, I should… I should go,” she said making her way to the dining room to collect her stuff.

“Marinette, please,” Adrien said, grabbing her wrist. “I would like you to stay.”

She took a moment, still facing away from him and Adrien braced himself for her rejection. When her wrist went slack in his hand, he looked back up at her and saw her smiling at him.

“Okay, but not too late. We have early classes tomorrow.”

Adrien knew his grin was probably as wide as Chat Noir’s, but he couldn’t help it. Marinette wanted to hang out with him. Maybe he had been overthinking her behaviour around him, he thought before he realised he was still holding her wrist. He let go with an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his neck as he so often did when he was uncomfortable.

“Oh, who is this?” Marinette cooed, and Adrien looked behind him to see that Plagg had emerged from the room area upstairs he had been hiding in since Astor arrived. The girl bent down and held out her hand out to the black creature. Adrien knew Plagg didn’t like people, so it was a shock that he had come out of his hidey hole and nothing could have prepared him for when Plagg meowed and slunk towards Marinette, winding around her legs before letting her scratch behind his ears, a loud purr echoed in the room.

“You are very lucky, Marinette,” Adrien managed to say once he had recovered. Marinette had now picked up the cat, snuggling him like a child and scratching the feline’s stomach.

“What do you mean?” she asked, looking up and meeting his eyes, her cheeks still pink.

“Plagg doesn’t like people. I mean, he doesn’t normally… so friendly,” Adrien stammered. Marinette looked back to the cat in her arms and continued scratching its stomach.

“I guess I am lucky,” Marinette murmured.

“Although, I shouldn’t be surprised,” Adrien continued, oblivious to what she had just said. “I mean; you do have that effect on people. You make friends wherever you go,” he added, thinking back to the club the night before.

“Well, something has to balance out my awkward clumsiness,” Marinette gave a shakily laugh before putting the cat down and brushing the fur from her top. She then turned and opened her bag, putting her sketch book and notes on the table as she searched for something. Adrien couldn’t help himself as familiar shapes caught his eye.

“Did you do these?” he asked as he slid it from the table into his hands, eyeing the shapes in coloured pencil.

“Oh my gosh, Adrien!” Marinette snatched the sketchbook from his hands and hit him on the head with it, before clutching it to her chest, horror on her face.

They stared at each other for a moment before Adrien burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this,  
> i can't promise too many more chapters before the year is out.  
> But I'll try my best.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ~PERSONAL BLAB~  
> I've been having a lot of trouble getting myself to write,  
> and my personality disorder has been acting up a bit, causing me to dissociate for days at a time at the moment.  
> So it makes it hard to do much at all.  
> I really do want to write this story, I find it fun to write and explore with and I'm also super psyched for the Christmas special!  
> Maybe that will help my motivation lol  
> But until then, I will do what I can.  
> Thank you all for being so patient and sticking around <3


	24. Connected Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Adrien learns that Marinette has supernatural forces on her side, and Marinette confesses her concerns to Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG OMFG
> 
> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP BEFORE CHRISTMAS BUT LIFE WENT TO HECK SO I'M SORRYYYY
> 
> HERE IS MORE ADRIENETTE  
> IM SORRY

Marinette couldn’t believe what she had just done. She had hit Adrien Agreste with her sketchbook! What was wrong with her?

And he was laughing. The sound was almost enough to bring her out of her shock. Almost.

“Sorry, I forgot you don’t like to share your designs,” the boy laughed, pulling out the nearest chair and slumping into it before reaching out to take one of the glasses and drink from it. “Forgive me?”

His green eyes were kryptonite; she was sure, because she didn’t even have it in her to be annoyed with him.

“Th-they’re not designs,” she stammered, her voice crackly. She cleared her throat and tried again. “They aren’t… designs. I mean, well they are designs, but more like doodles, not anything important or anything like that,” she continued, awkwardly knocking her bag to the floor beside her chair as she spoke.

"I um, I was just looking at your father’s folio and was taking notes and then suddenly I wasn’t. How weird is that? Like you know when your brain just zones out and you’re not doing what you think you’re doing and you just lose time, you know? What am I talking about? You’re Adrien Agreste, you don’t know,” she added as she shakily reached for the other glass and pulled it to her lips.

“I told you that you didn’t have to call me that,” the boy said quietly. “You’re my friend Mari, I don’t want you to see me as a model or someone famous. You’re my friend and I want you to see me as a friend.”

“S-sorry, I’m trying, it’s just a big thing for me you know? I’ve been a fan of yours…and your fathers, for a very long time.”

“I understand,” Adrien sighed, looking at Plagg who was sitting in another chair cleaning himself as if no one was watching.

“H-here,” Marinette said, carefully sliding her sketchbook across the table to him. She didn’t want him to feel like she didn’t trust him, especially when that wasn’t the case; but she couldn’t very well tell him that she had a massive crush on him which is why she was weird around him.

The boy raised his eyebrows and looked at her. She nodded at his unasked question and he carefully turned it over so he could see the pages.

He was quiet as he flickered through the pages. After a moment, he gestured for the folio he had given her and Marinette obliged, paying attention not to touch his hand as she passed it over and staring at the ice cubes in her drink, trying incredibly hard not to speak or shake.

“I can see you used my father’s work as inspiration,” the boy said after a bit.

“I-I know, which is why it’s just a doodle, I couldn’t actually use any of those anyway,” Marinette forced a laugh.

“What? No, I mean, I can tell because I know what I gave you to look at, but it’s just the colour scheme and the shapes you’ve taken notes from. They are definitely original Marinette’s,” the boy grinned as he slid the book back to her. “So are you going to use any of them for Ladybug or Chat Noir when they compete?”

“I hadn’t thought about it,” she replied honestly as she stared at the shapes in her workbook. “I mean, in my eyes they are almost plagiarisms of your father’s work, I wouldn’t, I mean I couldn’t, disrespect another designer like that.”

“I understand. You could still use them for your assignment though, right? I mean you could talk about the elements of my father’s line that inspired yours,” Adrien offered and Marinette smiled.

“That’s… that’s genius, I hadn’t even considered… Thank you,” she finished, cheeks rosy. He grinned back at her and Marinette returned her attention to her drink, unsure of what she should say next.

“Marinette…”

The boy sighed before reaching out and touching her arm, his whole body shifting in the chair to face her. She looked up at him, surprised by the seriousness of his features.

“I have a confession to make to you,” he said quietly, looking down at his feet.

“Adrien? What’s wrong?”

“I got a letter from Volpina as well… and she visited me the other night.” Adrien’s voice was so quiet; Marinette wasn’t sure she had heard him right, but if she hadn’t already had known, she would have guessed she hadn’t.

“Vol-Volpina?” Marinette managed to reply. “W-w-why, why would she contact you? You aren’t involved with Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Actually… I don’t know if Ladybug had told you, but she and I have hung out a few times… Volpina seems to think there is something going on between us because of it.” The boy looked away, his fingers sliding from her arm and into his lap.

“What did Volpina’s note say?” Marinette asked quietly, unwilling to go into it, but knowing she should ask. She wasn’t supposed to know as much as she did.

“Basically that Volpina wants me to be with her,” he ran his hands through his hair and turned back in his chair. “Like, not just as dancers, but as a couple. And I can’t do that, I have too many other commitments, you know?”

“I understand,” Marinette nodded, trying not to think about the pressure he must be feeling.

“Besides, it’s not how two people should get together. There should be friendship and feeling… a genuine connection, you know?” Adrien met her eyes and Marinette nodded almost hypnotically.

“Y-yeah, I know what you mean,” she mumbled before shaking herself and realising she had been staring at him. “So, um did you want to study?” she asked.

Adrien sighed, leaning back in the chair. “Actually, I’d really rather not. I mean, I know that’s why you came over, but after this morning… I’m just drained.”

“That’s understandable,” Marinette nodded. “I can go if you want to be alone,” she suggested, her heart jumping in her chest as he immediately protested.

“N-No, please stay. I mean, it’s so rare for me to have someone to hang out with,” he smiled.

“Okay,” Marinette nodded, putting her stuff back in her bag. “What shall we do?”

“Well, I may have acquired the new Mecha Strike Ultimate Tournament game,” Adrien gave a small grin and raised an eyebrow.

“Well why didn’t you start with that,” Marinette cried as she leapt out of her seat. “Let’s go!”

Adrien grinned and lead her into the living room, Marinette’s eyes finally able to wander over the intricate décor of his apartment. He had a basketball hoop attached to a far wall, and beneath it, rock climbing knobs decorated the entire corner wall, leading up to the platform landing where Marinette could only just see bookshelves filled with large and impressive collections.

At the end of the landing was a large cat condo and beside it, a spiral staircase leading back down. Marinette could only guess that the two doors on the wall beneath the platform, lead to the bathroom and Adrien’s bedroom.

The girl shook off the blush on her cheeks as she returned her appropriate attention back to the blonde boy was setting up the console attached to the large television. Marinette sat on the large couch, a little surprised that it was stiffer than it had looked.

“Sorry, my couch isn’t a marshmallow like yours,” Adrien apologised with an almost sad chuckle as he joined her. “My father is against any comfort that could affect my posture,” he explained with a sigh before handing Marinette a controller.

“He sounds like he really is all about appearances,” Marinette mumbled but then froze as she realised what she had just said… out loud, where Adrien could hear.

“Unfortunately, since my mother disappeared, it’s all that really matters to him.”

“Hey, look, the game is starting,” Marinette cried suddenly, hoping to take his mind off of it. “Let’s see if you can even get close to my score this time,” she said, desperate to get a smile out of him.

“Yeah right, like I could even get close,” Adrien scoffed, but there was a smile on his face.

“I dunno, you never know what could happen.”

“I’m not that lucky, Mari,” Adrien winked.

“Honestly, neither am I, but I have this,” Marinette smiled, holding out a pink bracelet with jade charm and some small beads.

“You’ve been using supernatural forces this whole time?” the boy gasped exaggeratedly.

“Do you want to try it or not?” Marinette laughed.

“Sure,” Adrien smiled, reaching out and taking it from her, their hands lingering together a little longer than necessary, sending Marinette’s cheeks burning.

  
  
******

  
  
Adrien and Marinette battled for an hour or so, Adrien somehow managing to almost match Marinette’ wins with his own, despite his score still being significantly lower.

“Maybe this charm of your works after all,” Adrien grinned after he managed to secure another win – just barely. The girl gave a small smile in reply, but her brow was furrowed. As it turned out, Marinette wasn’t a very graceful loser.

“Or maybe it’s the fact you’ve been playing the Ultimate Tournament longer than I have,” she huffed and Adrien let out a laugh.

“If that’s how you feel, why don’t you play on your own for a while?” he suggested, putting down his controller and Marinette’s face dropped.

“N-No, I didn’t mean…” she frowned at herself and Adrien wondered if he had done something wrong. However, he was unable to ponder for very long, his stomach letting out an obnoxious growl and causing his guest to look up in surprise.

“Ah, I guess we should think about food at some point,” he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. “I could maybe order a pizza or something?”

“I thought you had spent ages learning to eat properly this afternoon?” Marinette asked.

“Well, yeah, but you know how like royal people in movies tend to have tiny spoons and forks to go with their over-priced tiny portions?” Marinette nodded and Adrien continued. “It was just one of them and with Astor teaching me what to do, the one course took over an hour.” He added a small chuckle at the end to try and lighten the seriousness, but Marinette’s face said she saw through him.

“Pizza sounds great then,” she said with a forced cheerfulness. Adrien was grateful she didn’t say anything about his food portions. He knew their lives were greatly different due to their parent’s philosophies.

“You better get a whole one for yourself,” Marinette added when his stomach growled again and Adrien felt a small self-conscious blush on his cheeks as he nodded. The boy got up to get his phone, noticing he had a few messages from Nino begging to come over and free Adrien from Astor’s torment. He shot back a message saying Marinette had come ‘round and saved him with some basic ballroom and now they were just hanging out.

Adrien scrolled through his contacts to find the pizza place’s number before hitting call and calling out to Mari what she would like on her pizza.

“Um, just cheese please,” Marinette said, looking up from Plagg who had crawled into her lap.

With a nod, Adrein relayed her order to pizza man, adding in another pizza with the lot as well as garlic bread and a bottle of coke. Once he was done, he went into his room and pulled some cash out of his wallet, sitting it by the front door for when the pizza arrived.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked as he returned to the couch. She was scratching Plagg's stomach, but her expression was troubled. "Do you think we should do something? A-about Volpina, I mean."

"Volpina?" He asked confused.

"Well, yeah. We can't let Ladybug and Chat Noir cover for us forever right? Plus, there is only so much they can do... They aren't super heroes," she added quietly and Adrien tried not to smile at the idea. The two running across the rooftops in Paris in spandex and masks.

"I-I think they're okay with it, Marinette," Adrien said slowly.

"B-but what if we could do something? Like, I dunno, go on the Ladyblog and tell Paris that Volpina is threatening more than these seemingly perfect beings," Marinette suggested, looking up but staring ahead of her, as if determined not to meet his eyes.

"We can't do anything, Marinette. This is in their hands, we have to trust them."

"I can't just sit by and let my friends be in danger," Marinette finally looked at him, her expression fierce, her eyes full of emotion. "I have no doubt they can take care of themselves, but they mean a lot to me. Chat Noir and I... well we get along really well and we're kinda close, despite his tendency for puns," her eyes hand fallen back to the cat in her lap who was squirming, almost demanding more scratches. "He's not all that bad once you get used to him, and he's actually quite funny and smart, when he wants to be," Marinette's cheeks flushed a little before she hurriedly continued. "L-Ladybug too, you know, she's a really good friend, a-as well."

Adrien felt his cheeks flush but tried to hide with a nervous laugh that came out more as a cough as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I understand."

They both fell into silence for a moment, Marinette's eyes glued to the black feline in her lap who had resumed purring with the scratches. She seemed determined not to meet Adrien's eyes until he took a deep breath and began again.

"Look, I want to protect them too, Mari, really... but I don't... I don't think that would help them. I mean, if Volpina felt threatened by you and had someone track Ladybug and plant a letter in your home, then who knows what she will do if we take to the public," Adrien reasoned. "B-Besides, I couldn't do that. Not only would it put Ladybug, Chat and you in danger, if my father finds out I have anything to do with this stuff, that's my tiny slither of freedom gone," he paused as his mind began to whirr and spin. "That's it, no clubbing, no dance lessons, no uni, nothing that makes me happy. It'll be back to work full time and royal lessons, my life will be over... Mari, this Volpina thing can't get out, It just can't-" he was cut off by Marinette's hands on either side of his face.

"Okay," she said softly. Her eyes were a familiar shade of soft blue that calmed him almost instantly.

"O-okay?"

"Okay," she gave him a small smile. "I understand how inportant this is to you and I know your relationship with your father isn't easy, so we won't do it. Or at least, you won't. But I have to tell Alya what I know... I hope you understand that. You know she and Nino will do whatever they can to protect you too," the girl added.

Adrien nodded, letting out a sigh of relief as his eyes left her to see Plagg on the floor between their feet, letting out an annoyed yowl. Marinette and Adrien both gave him a small smile before pulling themselves apart.

"Adrien, we're all here for you, even if I'm the only one who knows the truth," the girl said, shuffling back to her side of the couch.

Adrien blinked before his knee was headbutted by his feline. She didn't know what Alya knew, but that didn't matter, he realized as he stood to feed the cat. She was his friend, his first true friend since he had met Nino.

"Adrien? The pizza is here, do you want me to get it?" Marinette called.

"Y-yeah, the money's on the table," he called back as he fed Plagg who looked indignant as his bowl was placed in front of him. "Don't look at me like that," Adrien frowned. "You aren't normally this friendly, we will be talking about that later, I promise you," he added sternly before making his way back to Marinette who had somehow retrieved their glasses from the dining table and set all the food up on the coffee table. It looked like a lavish banquet of calories calling his name.

"W-wow, you make take out look almost regal," he grinned as he sat beside her. "Is there anything you can't do?" He winked as she took a bite of garlic bread.

She coughed and spluttered, her face turning red and Adrien worried if she was choking.

"T-trust me, there is, I mean, there are so many things I can't do," she stumbled and Adrien realized she was okay, just surprised, he guessed. "S-so, um, do you maybe wanna watch something while we eat...or?"

"Y-yeah, oh do you like anime?" Adrien bounced out of his seat and moved to a large cabinet. He swung the doors open to reveal a large collection of cases neatly arranged in alphabetical order.

Marinette's eyes widened as she took in the collection. "Well, what would you recommend?" She asked with a grin and Adrien took a moment, staring at the rows before sliding one thick case out of it's place and closing the cabinet.

"I think you'll love this," he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so delayed. I owe you all like three more chapter by this point, but yeah... I'm on holiday at the moment but when I get back I promise I'll try and get regular publishing back. bc I really enjoy writing and you guys clearly enjoy reading (which i am so grateful of)
> 
> SO hope you all had and will have safe and happy holidays and receive all the love and happiness you all deserve!!  
> I'll see you all in 2017!  
> <3


	25. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession makes things even more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO YES I AM NOT DEAD I AM SORRY PLS ENJOY GUYS
> 
> Thank you for all your support too, It really means a lot and you guys have so much patience. *hugs You specifically* you are great. thank you

Marinette walked the last few blocks home on her own. Adrien had insisted she take a ride from Gideon, but when she had refused that, Adrien insisted he walk her half way home. She had agreed, his gentlemanly gesture striking her heartstrings in a way that almost sent her back to a stuttering, stumbling mess.

The walk had mostly been quiet to begin with, Marinette sure her whole body was burning with the proximity in which they walked together. Adrien seemed different as he walked with her, he seemed determined to protect her. His steps were timed with hers and he was close enough that the backs of their hands brushed more than once.

It was another side of Adrien, she was discovering, Marinette thought with a happy sigh. Sure, the circumstances weren't working in her favour, with Adrien's father planning his future, but Marinette got to be friends with Adrien.

Marinette pushed open the lobby doors of her building and slid inside, feeling the stale warmth soothe her cold aching nose. She took a moment, looking back outside, feeling her smile comfortably on her face. New sides to Adrien, sides she never even imagined having the chance to discover let alone see for herself.

It seemed to be happening a lot to her lately, she thought idly as she began to make her way upstairs. Chat Noir was proving more than just a playful tomcat.

Marinette froze before the first floor, as the feline boy entered her mind for the first time all day. Had Ladybug and Chat been supposed to meet? Had she stood the boy up?

Panicking, she pulled her phone from her pocket and logged in to her Ladybug account only to find no new messages. She let out a breath and resumed her ascent of the stairs, tapping a message out to the boy, before deleting it and trying again.

By the time she reached the landing before her floor, she had backspaced over four messages and just decided to leave it. Marinette sighed, locking her phone and digging for her keys as she finally reached her floor.

"M-Mari," a voice mumbled and the girl looked up, terror in her eyes as she tried to place the voice. All she saw was darkness, the lamp by her door that was normally so warm and safe was replaced by darkness and the cold seeping through the windows.

"W-who...?" Marinette stumbled back, refusing to go any closer to her door until she knew.

"Marinette, don't be scared of me. P-please, I don't want you to be scared of me, I just want to protect you," the voice mumbled again. The way they stumbled over their words made Marinette a little less wary. They sounded intoxicated.

"W-why is the light by my door not working?" Marinette asked carefully.

"I didn't want to be-" the voice hiccupped, "-to be seen, or caught."

"Wait," Marinette said slowly as she moved a little closer to the person, her senses no longer screaming for protection. "N-Nathaniel?" She gasped in disbelief.

"Well, y-yeah, who else would I be?" The boy replied with a small laugh. Marinette pulled her phone from her pocket and turned the light on to reveal the boy slumped against her front door, his red hair and clothes dishevelled and his eyes smudged with dark eyeliner. He looked a mess as he flinched from the direct light.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her nerves returning to normal, allowing her to feel annoyance.

"I need to talk to you."

"That is what socialising is for, not showing up in the dead of night, in the _dark_ in what I can only assume is a drunken stupor," Marinette scolded. "Move," she added a little less harsh so she could unlock her door and turn off the front switch so she could replace the bulb.

"Oh, I'll pay to replace that," Nathaniel added when Marinette only withdrew broken light shards from the sconce. She shot him a scowl but let him follow her inside regardless, shutting the door behind him. Nathaniel slunk over to her couch and all but fell into it, his long legs tangling under the coffee table after the boy twisted himself to slouch upright.

"Start talking," Marinette said, her arms crossed as she made her way to the kitchen to put on some coffee.

"This is very unlike you," the boy sighed. "You remind me of her, a bit."

" _Her_?"

"Volpina."

"What?" Marinette squeaked, her voice almost breaking.

"Oh come on, I know you've figured it out. You're smart, Marinette," Nathaniel sighed, trying to pull himself up a little better. When she didn't reply, he tried again. "You know my secret and I know yours."

"I-I don't have any secrets Nathaniel, I don't know what you're talking about. You've clearly been drinking way too much," she began to dismiss him as she busied herself with the drinks. She consciously chose the oldest and cheapest mugs she had and decided to forgo the teapot for risk of having to replace another one.

"Come on, you're not gonna make me say it, are you?" The boy slurred.

"Nathaniel, I don't know what you think you know, but I can tell you right now, it's not true," she said carefully, returning with a mug full of coffee for him and placing it in front of him. Marinette knew she was on edge, her voice hard and almost forceful.

"You're not the only one living a double life, you know," he sighed as he took the mug. Marinette watched him carefully, sitting on the floor across from him a glint of confusion in her eyes. "Come on, Mari, you know I'm _Dessinatuer_."

Marinette's eyes widened, as two very obvious pieces of the puzzle finally clicked together.

"Okay, so you didn't know," Nathiel muttered slowly before he took a sip of coffee. He raised his eye brows once he set the mug back down. "Really? I mean, I wasn't subtle about it."

The girl just shook her head, words unable to leave her lips. How did Nathaniel get involved? Was he really just trying to protect her? Was it because he still had feelings for her?

"I-I'm sorry Marinette," Nathaniel sighed. "Volpina approached me the day after the ball, she found me at the art gallery. Like Ladybug and Chat Noir, she wore a mask, so I didn't know what to think, except maybe she was a friend. Until she started talking... She told me the general outline of her plan, saying that if Ladybug could be taken out of the picture, you wouldn't need to be involved at all. But when the secret video didn't work, Volpina told me I had to take an identity to help her."

"Y-you were with her the night you put the note under my door," Marinette finally spoke, her voice shaky.

"I didn't think you were home, I made sure you weren't," Nathaniel tried to explain.

"I was in the stairwell when you were coming up," she said quietly. "I hid in the closet."

"Because you were dressed as Ladybug, on your way to the club," the boy finished and the girl felt her stomach clench.

"You... you... you-"

"I know," he finished for her. "I was the one who followed you home that night... if I hadn't recognised the block so fast, Volpina would know where you live."

"You mean... you didn't...?" Words kept seeming to fail her as Marinette tried to make sense of everything that was being revealed to her.

"I cut the video out, making it look like you had turned and I didn't want to get caught," the tall boy explained as he sipped at his drink again, beginning to sober up. "Mari... is that why you're not interested in me? Because of Chat Noir?"

"What?" Her cheeks flamed at the suggestion, but the feline boy flashed into her mind and her racing heart could be put to rest. "N-no, Chat Noir? No, he's just a friend, a dance partner. He's a goof really," she began to ramble.

"Marinette, you don't have to lie to me."

"Lie? I'm not lying, there is nothing between me and Chat Noir, _nor_ Ladybug and Chat Noir. He's the one with the affections, not me," she added slashing her arms in front of her as proof of her denial.

Nathaniel was quiet for a moment before giving a weak, if not sad, smile. "Okay."

The room was silent, even Tikki who was watching the whole thing, hadn't made a single noise since they had come in. Marinette had been looking at the boy who stared intently at his coffee cup, before she shook her head, and let out a breath as she stood.

"Nathaniel, we've got early classes tomorrow and you need to try and sleep off this... whatever it is," Marinette said, her voice a little kinder but still with an edge.

"I understand, you don't want me around," the boy nodded as he disentangled his legs from under the coffee table and stood, leaving the mug on a coaster.

“Nathaniel, you can’t tell anyone,” Marinette told him as followed him to the door. She wasn’t sure what else she could say.

“I haven’t yet,” he said simply. He opened the door and took a step, not quite out, but not quite in. “Marinette, if Ladybug were to leave Chat Noir and Adrien alone, this is will all be over,” the tall boy’s eyes were boring into hers, filled with emotions she couldn’t understand.

“Nathaniel, Volpina has done nothing but threaten and intimidate. We can’t let her get away with it… It’s just not right,” Marinette shook her head. “I just can’t.”

“I understand,” he replied sadly. “I’ll do whatever I can to protect you, though,” Nathaniel added softly as he reached a hand to her cheek. Marinette slowly pulled away and bid him goodnight before locking her door and leaning against it, her arms wrapped around her.

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien groggily reached out for his phone as it violently shook on his bedside table. The charger provided some resistance, but after one sharp tug, the phone light was blinding him as he tried to swipe right to answer.

“H-Hello?” he mumbled.

“Ch-Chat?”

“Huh?”

“It’s me.”

“Mari?” he mumbled almost incoherently.

“Um, no. It’s ladybug.”

“Ladybug?”

“Sorry for waking you,” her voice was soft, but there was an edge to it. Adrien tried to wake himself some more, struggling into a sitting position.

“You didn’t… you didn’t wake me,” Adrien yawned. “What’s up?”

“I think… I think it’s time we told each other our identities.”

Adrien immediately felt himself sober up. “What?”

“I think you should know who I am,” her voice was shaky, causing the boy to frown.

“Ladybug, what’s brought this on? Are you okay?”

“ _Dessinatuer_ knows who I am,” she whispered after a moment of silence and Adrien swore.

“That jackass. I knew he was no good!”

“Chat please.”

“Ladybug, no. When you are ready to reveal your identity to me, I will be supportive and accepting but that time will come on _your_ terms, not because you feel you have no choice.”

“Chat, I-”

“No, Ladybug, listen to me. I cannot be supportive of this, not while you are feeling this way, not while you are in danger,” Adrien said firmly before running his fingers through his hair. “We either do it right, or not at all.” He knew he would regret the last words, but Adrien also knew how important this was to her. Ladybug was her chance to be someone.

“Thank you,” she sniffed on the other end after a moment. His heart broke as he realised just how on edge she was.

“Do you want to meet up, Ladybug? I can leave now?” he asked as he began to disentangle his legs from his blankets.

“No, _Chaton_ , that’s not necessary.” She said softly and he could hear the slight smile in her voice. “Thank you for talking me down.”

“Are you sure?” Adrien asked, still trying to free his feet, but in a less urgent manner.

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” he smiled in the darkness and then rearranged himself under the covers. “Are you at least in bed, m’lady?”

“Oh, uh, no. I was in my bathroom.” Adrien could hear her shuffle into another room.

“Why?” he asked and then slapped himself. What a stupid question… what an _embarrassing_ question. He felt his cheeks flush pink.

“I, um…” she took a deep breath. “I had a panic attack, made myself sick.”

“Ladybug, how long ago did this happen?” the boy frowned.

“Well, I got home just after nine and he was out the front of my door… he asked to come in and when I was about to send him away, he told me he knew I was Ladybug.”

Adrien shot up. “Wait, you mean that creep was waiting out the front of your place? Like, masked and everything?”

“No, he was as his normal self,” she replied softly and Adrien felt himself seethe at the nerve of this guy. First Marinette and now Ladybug. “Once we were in side he told me that Volpina had approached him the day after the ball and asked for his assistance.”

“Who is he? I swear, I’ll kill him,” Adrien felt himself growl and it took a moment before he realised he had said it out loud.

“Chat Noir,” she scolded. “Look, I know you’re upset, I am too, but that doesn’t mean we can-”

“Ladybug, whilst your high road is admirable, I’d really rather just make my point with my fist to his face.” Part of Adrien was surprised at himself. He had never been an aggressive person, he had always been able to keep a calm and level head, no matter what; and yet now… since Volpina had come on the scene, Adrien had been finding it harder and harder to keep his cool. Something about the fox-girl just got under his skin… something not even his father had been able to ever do.

“Chat, please. I just… this is hard enough.” Her voice was broken and quiet again and Adrien forced himself into composure.

“I’m sorry, Ladybug. This is just… so messed up,” he sighed, flopping back into his pillows.

“No kidding,” she sighed. “Remember when it was just us dancing for the masquerade ball? No pressure, no stalkers, no danger…”

“We don’t have to compete,” he told her slowly. “This is a lot of drama for one competition,” he reasoned but she cut him off.

“Volpina was on us before it was announced. She wants Adrien and we are just obstacles to her. She sees us as pawns in her game, preparing herself to take the king.”

“I dunno, Bugaboo, she may see us as pawns, but we are definitely the king and queen of our own game.” She gave a small laugh and Adrien felt a little lighter.

“Thank you _Chaton_ ,” she yawned. “I’m sorry I’m keeping you up.”

“M’lady you know I’m always here for you. No need to apologise.”

“Still, we should get some sleep. Classes tomorrow,” she sighed.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Oh, and Marinette said she was going to start our costumes. The competition is a week away,” Ladybug yawned again. Adrien could hear her relaxing, but he felt panic up in his chest.

“A week?” his voice cracked. “As in this weekend coming?”

“Yeah, I think that’s what Madame Bustier told her.”

“Do you think we’ll be ready?” Adrien asked quietly after a moment.

“ _Minou,_ you said it yourself,” Ladybug’s words were slurring as sleep pulled her in. “We’re the king and queen…”

Adrien waited a few breaths until he heard her take in a shuddering breath and knew she had fallen asleep.

He knew he had said it himself, but hearing it come from her lips… he felt more powerful than anything in the world. He was the king, and Ladybug was his queen. A smile stole his nerves as he lifted the phone to hang up, eyes squinting, before he put his phone back on charge.

“ _Mreow_.” Plagg head-butted Adrien’s chest as the boy resettled under the covers.

“You know what, Plagg?” Adrien asked, sleep now pulling at him. “We will be ready. And we will kick butt at that competition.”

 

Adrien woke before his alarms, feeling surprisingly rested, until he saw the call history on his phone. All of Ladybug’s anxiety flooded through him and he laid in bed, mind whirling until his alarms jarred him up into routine.

As he showered and dressed, Adrien’s mind was replaying their conversation and trying to recall _Dessinatuer_ ’s features. Maybe if he paid enough attention around campus he might see some resemblance.

Adrien sighed as he finished combing his hair. If he was looking for features, he would see them everywhere, which is why he no longer looked for Ladybug. Not that he didn’t want to, he’d just been disappointed enough times.

The boy made his way into the kitchen, Plagg meowing impatiently at his heels. Adrien fed the feline and then grabbed a protein bar from the cupboard and making sure he had enough cash in his wallet to shout for lunch for the group.

Before he knew it, Gideon was downstairs and Adrien was sliding in the back seat.

“You don’t look so good Adrien,” the gorilla said as he drove the boy to his photoshoot.

“Just stress. I’ll be fine once this stalker nonsense is over,” he replied honestly. “Hopefully it can all be put to rest at the end of the week after competition.” Adrien yawned despite himself but gave the man a small smile as he climbed out the car on location.

“See you in an hour,” Adrien said with a small wave.

“Be careful, Adrien,” Gideon replied, but the blonde boy had already shut the door and was walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I am so sorry this took like four months.  
> I just had so much trouble with Adrien's POV this chapter bc so much happened with Mari.  
> I have more drama [of course] planned and then the dancing again aha  
> and hopefully this will not be anymore than 10 more chapters xD  
> It's already longer than Accident of the Evening. and actually the longest story ive every written. so yeah.   
> What a rare sight.


	26. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette runs late, a short but sweet coffee date, and of course, betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started Accident of the Evening over a year ago now.  
> Whoa.

Marinette struggled to wake, her eyes stinging against the morning light. She took a moment, face covered by a pillow as the events of the night before flooded back.

Nathaniel was _Dessinatuer_ ; and Chat had denied her identity.

Marinette shot up from her bed, pillow flying across the room and landing with a soft thud. She had rung Chat… and Chat had recognised her voice. Surely, he didn’t realise though, Marinette reasoned running her fingers through her hair. He didn’t say anything once she had clarified; he had been half asleep.

“Yeah,” she mumbled to herself. “He was half asleep. He didn’t... he doesn’t...he can’t.” She put her head in her hands, breathing slowly until her phone beeped at her.

She stretched back to pick it up, it slipping from her hands as she read the screen in panic.

**Alya: Girl, where r u? Classes r about to start**

Marinette was up and running around the room, throwing on clean pants and a large jacket before stuffing a change of clothes into her dance bag and almost forgetting her phone, lying on the floor. She picked it up but it refused to come to her whilst the cord still held it to the wall. Marinette threw an apple into her normal bag and grabbed her keys before locking the door and rushing down the stairs, trying to tug her hair up into a decent ponytail, only to have her hair-tie snap.

With a groan, Marinette shook her head and pulled her hood over her face instead, hoping she didn’t look like a train wreck as she all but ran to campus. The bell rang as she reached the edge of campus, but the grounds were deserted, meaning she was now officially late.

“Marinette?” The soft voice broke Marinette’s jog and caused her to trip and land on her knees. The boy came over to help her.

“A-Adrien, hi,” Marinette replied, keeping her face angled down so he couldn’t smell her morning breath.

“You’re running late too huh?” he asked with a smile, trying to catch her eye.

“Yeah, I really gotta get moving,” Marinette said, repositioning her bag on her shoulder.

“Oh, right, sorry.” Something in his tone wasn’t right.

“A-are you okay?”

“Uh, well…” he hesitated but then shook his head. “You’re late and so am I, I won’t keep you.” He gave a small wave goodbye and walked towards his building but Marinette couldn’t help but follow him with her eyes. His shoulders were slumped and his hair didn’t look brushed. Hadn’t he had a photoshoot that morning though?

She couldn’t stop herself as she jogged to catch up to him.

“Let’s get coffee,” she said, mustering her courage.

“What?”

“We’re already _latte_ for class,” she winked. “What’s another ten minutes?” she reasoned and there was a small spark in Adrien’s eyes.

“I think you’ve been hanging around Chat Noir too much,” he replied and Marinette felt her cheeks flush, “but coffee sounds good,” he finished with a smile.

Five minutes later they were sitting a booth in the café, hands wrapped around their drinks in silence.

“So… are you gonna tell me why you asked me out?” Adrien asked and Marinette looked up in shock.

“Wh-wha- I didn’t ask-” she stammered but he gave a good-natured chuckle.

“Relax, Mari. I was joking,” Adrien said, reaching a hand towards her but she pulled away a little. He frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing. Just a bad night, I guess. Had trouble sleeping,” Marinette replied before taking a long sip of her latte to stop her from confessing.

“Ah, seems we were both afflicted. Rough night for me too.”

“Is that why you skipped your photoshoot this morning?”

“What?”

“What?” Marinette asked quickly, realising what she had said.

“Why would you think that?” Adrien asked, his eyes searching hers.

“Um, well,” Marinette swallowed hard. “Your hair isn’t as… what I mean to say is… there’s no hairspray. It sits naturally today, and that’s not a bad thing,” she added hurriedly. “Plus, you haven’t got that… model look, today.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Model look?”

“Well, no I mean, you always look good, and you are a gorgeous model, I just mean that, um, like, you aren’t wearing make-up or anything and you skin is natural too, like your hair.” She let out a sigh of defeat, she wasn’t saying it right. “What I mean is, you look- You don’t look like Adrien Agreste today. You look… normal; like a run-down college student.”

“Oh,” the boy sighed, letting his normally perfect posture slump as he rested his head in his hand, elbow on the table. “And here I thought I had everyone fooled,” he said with a sad smile.

“Hey, you probably do,” Marinette said with a kind smile, this time leaning closer to him. “I just know you’re been going through a lot, and this whole Volpina thing isn’t helping,” she added quieter.

“I’ll be okay, Mari. Chat and Ladybug perform this weekend. I guess for Volpina I’ll be the prize they compete for,” Adrien muttered.

“You know Ladybug would never think like that. Chat Noir either,” Marinette told him, reaching to his elbow.

“I guess you’re right,” he said, watching her hand wrap around his arm in comfort. He looked up at her, and it was clear this was the first time he was seeing her properly. “Did you, um,” Adrien struggled not to laugh at her. “Did you get dressed in a hurry?” he asked.

“Oh god,” Marinette pulled away from him again, hurriedly tugging her hood down to inspect it. She saw the polka dotted sock hanging from the collar and cringed as she shoved it into her dance bag. 

“I woke up late,” she sighed after a moment, running her fingers through her hair, wincing at the tangles before giving up and twisting it into a bun, hoping that there would be enough strength to hold it there without a clip. It fell to her shoulders, of course and Marinette let out a small grumble about impossible hair

“I might be able to help with that,” Adrien said after it was clear her hair wouldn’t hold. He fiddled with his bag and pulled out a comb before offering to her.  Marinette took it hesitantly but smiled, tugging her hair out and beginning to comb it. The boy just watched, almost mesmerised until Marinette handed his comb back, feeling more than a little self-conscious.

“Everything okay?”

“Y-yeah,” it could have been the light but Marinette thought she saw his cheeks turn a little pink. “You just… You look nice with your hair down,” he stammered and Marinette knew her face was turning tomato red.

“You two have some explaining to do.”

The voice broke Marinette and Adrien’s moment, both of them looking up to see Alya, the girl almost fuming and Nino awkwardly standing behind her as people turned to look.

“Uh oh,” Marinette muttered.

“Uh oh is right, missy,” Alya said harshly as Nino ushered Adrien to the side. “What is this? Did you skip class? Were you two on a _date_?” Alya almost squealed and Marinette slapped her hands over her friends mouth, laughing nervously when the boys looked back at them.

“Oh my god, keep your voice down,” Marinette hissed. “This was not a date. It was-”

“Did he pay for the coffee?” Alya asked, eyebrow raised.

“No, we went halves, but Alya, that’s not-”

“Seriously, Agreste? This girl asks you for coffee and you make her pay for her own drink?” Alya said, raising her voice again as she turned to the blonde boy.

“Oh my god, Alya, stop! Shut up!” Marinette almost shouted, her cheeks flush, her heart now pounding with embarrassment.

“It’s not like that,” Adrien replied quietly. “I offered, she said no… is that… should I have…?” the confusion on the boy’s face was so innocent Marinette shook her head.

“No, Adrien, don’t listen to her. I appreciate that you offered, but it was my idea for coffee,” she said quickly, not wanting him to feel bad again. “It was only fair. Plus, I did offer to buy yours too, and if we hadn’t compromised, we never would have even had coffee,” she added with a smile that seemed to reassure him.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Marinette said politely, turning to Alya, fury in her eyes as she grabbed her bag and Alya’s arm, dragging both out the door of the café and around to the back of the building. It had started raining at some point, but Mari didn’t mind, at least not yet.

“Look, I was late because I had a bad night last night, and when I got here, Adrien was late and he seemed so upset. I just had to try and cheer him up… and it worked, he’s not so glum anymore.”

“What happened last night?” Alya said after a moment, pulling her umbrella from her bag.

“Well, I got home from Adrien’s and-”

“Back up! You were with Adrien yesterday?” Alya’s eyes were wide.

“Well, yeah I went to surprise him. He said he was bored and stuck with homework so I went over to keep him company,” Marinette glossed over the details of their study, talking briefly about his comments on her project and how that boy was really obsessed with anime.

“Alya?” The girl had pulled out her phone a few seconds before and was now frozen staring at the screen, umbrella tipping to the side.

“M-mari… The Ladyblog was hacked,” Alya said quietly.

“What!?” Marinette took the umbrella from Alya, covering them both as she saw the post.

"This was posted to the Ladyblog this morning." Alya muttered as she tapped on the picture. It was a photo of her design for Ladybug's dress, the image clear as if someone had held her notebook when taking the photo. Marinette felt her stomach churn and knot itself. She had only finished that sketch two days ago.

"H-h-how? How did they get this? How did it get on the blog? You are the owner of the blog, only you can approve posts, Alya!" Marinette's voice began to rise in panic.

"Someone got in, they must have someone found out my password," Alya sounded on the verge of tears. "Ladybug is never going to trust me again,” Alya said after a moment, her hand hands dropping to her sides, her phone slipping into a puddle.

“She's going to think I did this," Alya heaved a huge sob and Marinette put her hand on her friend's shoulder after picking up the phone and wiping it off.

"Ladybug will understand, trust me," Marinette rubbed her thumb into her friend’s shoulder trying to soothe her as she struggled to contain her panic. Someone had gotten their hands on her design book and been looking for it. Someone who knew she was designing for the competitions. Someone who needed something for Volpina…

Marinette felt herself seethe as she caught a flash of red hair pass the alley they were standing.

"I'll see you in class," Marinette managed to get out before storming off in the direction the hair had gone.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Whoa, babe, what’s wrong?” Nino asked as Alya shuffled back into the café, her umbrella open and trailing behind her, tears streaming down her face and her phone clutched in her fist.

“Alya?” Adrien stood and helped close the umbrella while Nino lead his girlfriend to the booth. “Where’s Marinette?”

Neither Nino nor Alya seemed concerned with the girl’s whereabouts in that moment, only the image on Alya’s phone. Adrien took the phone gently from her hand and looked at it.

It was a beautiful design of a red and black ballroom dancing gown, no doubt Ladybug’s dress for the tango competition. Adrien saw the signature in the bottom fabric of the dress and felt anger surge through him as he saw the intricate _MDC_ signed like in every other page of Mari’s book. Someone had access to Marinette’s design book, something she held so precious to her.

The caption beneath the image read:

**A bug can’t change their spots, and with a dress like this, it’s no wonder they won’t make it far this weekend. Looks like Madame Bustier doesn’t know much about fashion _or_ dancing. The secrets out, Ladybug. Now everyone knows how disappointing you truly are.**

Adrien had to pass the phone back before he threw it across the room. Once he had calmed himself, he realized what Alya was so upset about.

“Ladybug is never going to trust me again,” the girl sobbed.

“Babe, Ladybug trusts you. She knows you would never do this. She’ll understand,” Nino reassured, his arm around her shoulders. The boy looked to Adrien and he stuttered.

“Y-yeah, Alya. Nino’s right. I know Ladybug,” Adrien said, sitting across from them and reaching out to Alya’s hand clutched around her phone. “If there is one thing I know, it’s that Ladybug will not hate you.”

The girl’s brown eyes looked up at him, her glasses slightly fogged; but he could see she knew he meant it. After all, she knew he was Chat Noir, and no one knew Ladybug like Chat Noir. She nodded slowly and calmed herself before gasping.

“Mari! Oh god, I just left her, she’s gonna hate me!” It was as if Nino and Alya had only just noticed her absence. “It’s her design, I’m so stupid. She’s probably devastated! I have to go find her,” Alya said, struggling to get up with Nino blocking her in.

“Alya, she is a big girl. She’ll be ok-”

“Marinette!” Alya cried, clambering over her boyfriend to go to her friend who had just re-entered the café, looking tired and deflated. “Mari, I’m so sorry! I didn’t even think about how you would be feeling about this!” Adrien could hear the hiccup in her voice and shot Nino a look but he was already up and leading Alya back to the table as tears sprang from her eyes again.

“It’s okay Alya, it’s not your fault,” Marinette said with a small smile as she followed them to the table. Adrien could see something else in her eyes though. Disappointment, maybe?

“Hey, are you okay, Marinette?” Adrien asked as the dark-haired girl slid in beside him, her hair damp and sticking to her face.

“As okay as I can be,” the girl sighed, resting her head on the table in defeat.

“Where did you go?” Nino asked as Alya sniffed beside him.

“I… I needed a moment, and then I thought I saw _Dessinatuer_ but it was some other kid with similar hair.” The girl groaned.

“You remember his hair?” Adrien asked in surprise. “Do you remember anything else about him?”

“Vaguely,” Marinette replied after a moment, pulling her face from the table. “I mean, I met him one night at the club with Chat Noir… How do you know about _Dessinatuer_?” she asked after a moment and Adrien froze. Was he not supposed to know?

“He’s friends with Chat Noir and Ladybug, remember?” Alya chimed in quickly, her voice surprisingly level. “Plus, he follows the Ladyblog. It’s no surprise.” Adrien shot her a grateful look.

“Oh, right,” Marinette sighed before her phone beeped. “Ah crap. We are gonna be late for dance class, c’mon guys.”

“Are you girls sure you’re okay for class? I mean, we don’t know who or where Volpina and her assistant are,” Nino said, standing and stopping the girls from rising.

“Nino, I appreciate your concern, but if Ladybug and Chat Noir aren’t backing down, we can’t either.” Adrien swore Marinette’s eyes shot to him as she spoke.

“Okay, fine. But if you don’t feel it, don’t dance,” the boy insisted and Alya pushed his glasses back up his nose.

“Thank you for your concern babe, but we can take care of ourselves.”

Adrien swore he heard Nino mutter something along the lines of ‘sometimes I wonder’, but it was lost in the noise of people getting their last orders before rushing off to class.

The girls picked up their bags and Adrien and Nino followed suit, only as they filed out of the café, Adrien found himself in step with Alya, Nino and Marinette behind them. The rain had stopped, but the dark clouds were threatening more to come.

“This is so not good,” Alya said quietly to him. “Do you think Ladybug knows?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised, but you know she would never blame you for this,” Adrien reassured.

“Volpina is causing more and more trouble though, what are we going to do?”

“ _We_ don’t do anything. We leave it for Ladybug and Chat Noir. We look out for each other but at the end of the day, Volpina has her reasons for going after Ladybug, and only they can stop it.”

“I wonder why she chose Ladybug,” Alya wondered aloud, and Adrien bit his lip. Even if he had decided to tell Alya, now was not the right time. 

Adrien held the door open to the room for Alya and let Nino and Marinette follow; but before they entered the class properly, Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, eyes boring into hers.

“Yeah, I’m just annoyed. Someone got to my sketchbook, someone I trust. I feel betrayed… but honestly, I’m a bit more concerned about Ladybug’s costume now,” she added with a smile, though whether it was real or not, Adrien wasn’t sure.

“Okay, well, you can always come over and watch anime if you feel like you need some inspiration or something. I’ve got a ton you can choose from,” he added with a smile as they walked into class together and Marinette laughed in reply but it was drowned out by a shriek.

“ _Adrikins!_  What are you doing with _her_!?” Chloe screeched.

Confused, Adrien took a moment to realize he still hadn’t let go of Marinette’s hand. He loosened his grip, but it was Marinette who pulled away, her cheeks red as she tried to slink away to get changed.

“Stay away from him! Everyone knows you only cause bad luck; I mean, look at poor Ladybug’s reputation! And that hideous costume you designed for her! I wouldn’t be surprised if Ladybug dropped you and squashed you like you deserve,” Chloe continued.

“Chloe, enough!” Adrien snapped. “She’s having a tough time as it is. There is a reason Ladybug is her friend and not yours. You need to stop being so rude,” Adrien frowned, and Chloe’s mouth fell open.

“How _dare_ you! I’ll have you know Ladybug and I are _extremely_ good friends! We’ve hung out multiple times, and I have the selfies to prove it,” she boasted.

“Are you two close enough to know Ladybug’s identity?” A new voice asked. Lila had helped Marinette escape to the change rooms and had come back to taunt the blonde.

“Not even that stupid alley cat she hangs around with knows. Ladybug is smarter than that,” Chloe tried to defend herself.

“So you don’t know, then?”

“Of course not. Do _you_?” Chloe was fuming now.

“Well we have been friends for, like, ever; so yeah,” Lila smirked. “I’m the reason Ladybug even exists.”

“Is there an issue?” Madame Bustier’s voice echoed through the hall. All the students looked up surprised at the red-haired woman who rarely raised her voice.

“No, Madame; I don’t have an issue at all,” Lila responded innocently.

“Mademoiselle Bourgeois?”

Chloe was silent for a moment, still visibly fuming. “N-No Madame.”

“Good, now partner up and let’s get ready for today’s lesson,” Madame Bustier instructed and all the students were silent as they followed up. Adrien almost speechless at what had started, but his hand was still warm from Marinette’s.

Shaking his head, he hurried to change and begin the lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when regular updates were a thing?  
> Me neither.  
> I'm sorry.  
> I'll post when I can <3  
> Thank you for continued support over this past year.   
> I really appreciate each and every one of you who read this <3


	27. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are faced with harsh realities and turn to the ones who know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa this chapter took a while x.x  
> I hope it's not crappy quality.  
> I've had Mari's main scene planned for a while so hopefully i did that justice.  
> enjoy!

Marinette knew she had probably missed some steps in the lesson, and if she and Sean hadn’t been dance partners for a long time, she knew it wouldn’t have gone unnoticed by more than a few.

“Marinette? What’s wrong?” Sean asked when Madame Bustier dismissed the lesson.

“Huh?”

“C’mon, you were so out of it, it was like you were on autopilot,” he said, eyes full of concern.

“Sorry, just a bad night’s sleep, I guess,” she tried to brush him off, but he grabbed her hand.

“Mari, I know it’s more than that. We’ve been partners for years.”

“Sean, I’ll be okay, really,” Marinette said carefully, holding her expression just right, so he wouldn’t be able to tell she was lying. “I’m just tired and stressed about my designs. I’ll go to bed early, I promise.”

He eyed her for a moment longer, but she pulled her hand from his and gave a small smile before sliding into her change area. Thankfully, Alya was busy talking to Nino and Adrien; allowing Marinette to change quickly and slip out of class unnoticed.

She searched the mass of students walking through the quad leaving classes for the day and the right head of red hair, matched with a striped cardigan, slid out of the art studios and began to hurry off campus.

Marinette took off a jog, trying to wind through the crowd but inevitably her urgency outweighed her kindness and she was pushing through groups of people that blocked her.

“Nate!” Marinette called. “Hey, Nate!”

His steps faltered and Nathaniel looked over his shoulder. The moment his eyes caught her, he froze for a moment. Marinette saw panic in his eyes as she got closer, but before he could recover, she had grabbed his hand and dragged him into the nearest empty room.

“H-I mean, Hey, Marinette,” He stumbled, his eyes darting to the door and back to her.

“Don’t “Hey’ me,” she began as she shut the door. “How could you, Nate? After everything you said to me?” She asked, feeling her voice shake as she turned to face him.

"Mari, please," he began but she kept going.

“I trusted you. You said you wanted to protect me. I thought… I thought we were friends…” She said carefully, voice shaking.

“You don’t understand,” Nathaniel said, voice measured. "I didn't have a choice, Marinette."

“Are you kidding me?” her voice broke, the shards caught in her throat as tears welled in her eyes. “There is always a choice, Nathaniel!”

“No, Marinette! There isn’t!” He raised his own voice. “Sometimes there are no other options. There is no choice to be made!”

“Seriously? You chose to join Volpina!” Marinette began. Part of her knew she shouldn’t do this, she shouldn’t keep going but she had to. “You chose to help her, to slip that note under my door; to threaten Chat Noir and Ladybug. You chose to show up at the club and cause a scene! And you chose to show up on my doorstep drunk and confess your sudden guilt to me!” She added, hands shaking almost violently as tears slipped down her burning cheeks.

Marinette took a deep breath. “You want to talk about choice, Nathaniel? I chose to be a part of Ladybug’s life, I chose to take this on, to explore a new world. But I did not choose this Volpina crap! I did not choose to be personally attacked, stalked and threatened because I wanted to dance!"

"Oh come on, Marinette. We both know this isn't what it's about," Nathaniel snapped at her, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl marring his usually kind features.

"Excuse me?"

"We both know this is happening because you fancy Adrien and you're using Ladybug to get close to him,” the boy seethed.

"How dare you!?" Marinette couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious!” he scoffed. “You’ll do anything to fulfill your stupid crush!”

"And you wonder why I can't stand to be around you anymore," Marinette cried, throwing her arms in the air and stalking away from him. “You’re impossible!”

“Oh please, you’ve been infatuated with him since forever,” he retorted. “No one could ever measure up unless they were the great Adrien Agreste.” Nathaniel spat back.

“And it was an attitude like that, which is why we didn’t work!” Marinette almost shouted at him.

“You never even gave me a chance!”

“Are you serious?” She almost choked. “I-”

“Marinette? Is everything okay?” Nino’s voice broke through the emotional tension as he carefully opened the door. “Nat? Hey man,” the DJ greeted, before he read the room; his eyes landing on Marinette who had her arms wrapped around her waist and eyes filled with tears. “Hey, Mari, it’s okay,” Nino said quietly as he walked over to her.

“You’re interrupting something, Nino,” Nathaniel hissed.

“Yeah, I know,” Nino replied as he put an arm around Marinette. “I heard,” he added with a frown.

“Wh-what?” The taller boy lost his harshness.

“You must be _Dessinatuer_ , then. I didn’t make the connection myself, but it makes sense as to why Marinette would want to protect your identity from getting out, even to her close friends.”

“Y-you didn’t tell anyone?” Nathaniel asked, looking at the girl, but she wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Wait, you know about Marinette?” the red-haired boy switched back.

“It was an accident; but at least she’s not alone in this Volpina crap,” Nino added.

“Nino, don’t,” Marinette said quietly, but she went ignored.

“Well, duh, why do you think I’m with Volpina?” Nathaniel asked, but Nino let go of Marinette and was in the taller boy’s face in a matter of seconds.

“You better watch yourself, Nat. I used to think you were a good guy, but now you’ve not only upset my friends, but you’ve upset my girlfriend too. Stop pretending you’re doing this with Marinette’s best interests at heart; it’s clear you just want my guy Adrien out of the way.” Nino added, his voice dangerous, his eyes steel.

“It’s not like that-” Nathaniel tried to reason but Nino cut him off.

“Stop pretending and sort your shit out;” he snapped before turning back to Marinette and leading her out of the room. “And stay away from us until you do,” Nino added before shutting the door behind them with a little more force than necessary.

“Nino…” Marinette’s voice was quiet and her tears were flowing without signs of stopping.

“Shh, c’mon, let’s go,” He said, leading the girl to his car. “We can go to my place.”

“You mean yours and Alya’s,” Marinette added with a small smile.

“Of course,” Nino added as he climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine.

“Won’t Alya be there?” Marinette asked nervously as she did up her seat belt.

“Not likely. She wanted to go see Max and see what they could find out on the blog hacking. Adrien wanted to help too. We are all behind you, Mari.”

“I know,” she sighed. “Thank you… for stepping in. I’m sorry it’s cost you your friendship with Nathaniel.”

“Are you kidding? Marinette, he is helping Volpina, and Volpina is out to get you. Plus he has his own twisted motives for getting Adrien out of the way. You haven’t cost me anything,” Nino sighed. “I wish you told me though…”

“Nino, I couldn’t. It wouldn’t have been right,” she mumbled and Nino shook his head.

“Always looking out for others, even when you’re at risk. It may be noble, Mari, but it’s very, very stupid.”

They were silent the rest of the drive, Marinette finally managing to stop her tears and focus on her breathing and the trees and people that went by.

“Nino?”

“Hmm?” The boy shot her a glance before looking back at the road.

“Was Ladybug a bad idea?” Marinette asked quietly.

“Why do you ask that, Marinette?” Nino replied after a moment.

“It’s just… Everything is so much worse now. Adrien’s in danger, I’m being stalked, Alya’s reputation is on the line, and now this whole thing with Nathaniel… I just… If there wasn’t a Ladybug, there wouldn’t be this drama.” Marinette replied. Nino was silent in thought, pulling into the parking lot of his building and turning the engine off before he spoke.

“Marinette, Ladybug wasn’t a bad idea. She gives you a chance to be another part of you; a part that’s not restricted by your history. She’s new, she doesn’t have the same baggage as Marinette does. There is no high school history with Chloé or bad dating backlash with Nathaniel… She just is whoever you want to be. Like me as DJ Bubbler, or Alya as Lady WiFi.” Nino turned to her, resting a hand on hers to comfort her.

“Marinette, you’ve changed so much in the last couple weeks. You’ve not only become a better designer, but you’re the most confident I’ve ever seen you and even Alya’s noticed a change. You’re able to talk to Adrien now without becoming a totally brainless dork and you’re still just as protective of your friends and loyal as ever. And even your designs! You get to test them and you’re getting the chance to grow your own style. You’re getting the chance to become a better person and designer _and_ dancer. Ladybug was not a bad idea; but even asking if she was, was the wrong question,” Nino added kindly.

“The real question is, is Ladybug who you want to be?”

Marinette looked at him, the words sounded almost strange coming from Nino. This was support she usually received from Alya, or even Chat Noir; and yet here was the DJ. Her best friend’s boyfriend, who knew her secret and believed in her. Sure, he wasn’t exactly a wordsmith like Alya, but his points were just as valid.

She felt a smile break her features as she nodded her response. Of course, Ladybug was who she wanted to be.

“You’re right, Nino. Ladybug is part of who I am; a part that is only limited by me. Things may be getting hard and things may seem like they are worse now than they were before, but it’s only because there is so much more good in my life now.” Marinette smiled at her friend.

“Thank you, Nino. I know it’s like some strange twist of fate that you discovered my identity, but I’m glad it was you.”

 

*****

 

“You didn’t have to come with me,” Alya said quietly to Adrien in the library. Max sat with his back to them, facing a computer, one ear bud in his ear and Alya’s phone connected to his laptop on the desk.

“C’mon, you know I want to do whatever I can to protect Ladybug and Marinette,” he replied with a sigh.

“Marinette really doesn’t know, does she?”

“Of course not. You didn’t, did you?” Adrien asked, confused.

“I guess, but she’s spent a lot of time with you lately. I would think it’d be easier for her to notice,” Alya thought carefully. “And surely she would have considered it when she made Chat Noir’s suit with you as the model,” she added with a frown.

“Actually, I’m kind of a default size, due to my father’s strict diet and routines,” Adrien said, trying not to let the bitterness show, but Alya just nodded.

“I suppose that makes sense; if you take default to mean skinny as heck,” Alya added with a smile.

“Hey, I may be small, but I’m all muscle,” Adrien defended, trying to suppress the memory of changing in front of Marinette. Sure, he had been wearing a mask, and he was just changing his shirt, but the way her cheeks flushed… He shook his head. This was the wrong time to be thinking of that. Marinette was being stalked, he scolded himself.

“Whatever, string bean,” Alya teased. “Seriously though, you get all the food groups, right?”

He was touched by her concern, but he reassured her, unable to elaborate as Max removed his ear buds and turned in his chair.

“Alya, if I hadn’t helped you design this blog, I would say your security is lacking,” the boy began.

“What?”

“Whoever hacked into the blog did it here in the library, and it didn’t take them long to do it either, meaning they either were able to figure out your password, or…”

“Or they know what sort of algorithm-thing you used on the Ladyblog,” Adrien finished with a frown.

“Well, kinda,” Max said, turning back and gesturing for them to look at the screen. “They used this code to log in to blog to post what they want. My guess is it was on a USB, both the coding program and the files they wanted to upload.” He gestured to a section of computer code that looked no different to the rest, to Adrien, but this had been one of Max’s projects, and he would remember every detail.

“A USB? In the campus library?” Alya frowned. “Oh great, we’re looking for a needle in a needle stack! Literally every student who uses library computers has USBs, even me. We’re never going to find out who did this.”

“Remember, Alya, I designed the program and was able to track the IP to here; but I’m sure if you go to the police, this could get sorted much faster…”

“No,” the girl shut him down. “We can’t go to the police, Max.”

“Why not? You said Ladybug and Chat Noir are being stalked? This could be resolved easily by Sabrina’s dad, heck I’m sure even Chloé could convince her dad to make things go faster since she’s in love with Ladybug.”

“Max, no, you don’t understand. Volpina targeted Ladybug for a reason; if we go to the police this could escalate so much worse,” Alya explained.

“It’s already escalating, Alya,” Max countered. “You weren’t posting their stuff so now they are forcing it out there.”

Adrien stopped listening and stood, the tension building too much around him. He walked around, eyes scrutinising every computer he passed, every student using one – searching for something, anything.

Max was right, of course. The police probably could solve everything, and yes, Chloé would convince her father to get it resolved quickly to keep her rather one-sided friendship with Ladybug. But it was too late, Ladybug and Chat Noir had declared they wouldn’t back down, and so Volpina and Dessinatuer declared war.

His eyes caught a glint of orange by an abandoned computer and Adrien moved towards it. It was a little Fox figurine; its tail made into a key chain, the rubber split in the centre to fit the USB inside. Adrien snatched it up and quickly made his way to back to Alya, who was standing near the entrance, arms crossed and face red.

Adrien said a quick goodbye and thank you to Max who looked equally frustrated, if not defeated, and then gestured to the office as he slung his bag over his shoulder. She followed him quietly, and Adrien checked the sign in logs from the morning and sure enough, on the desk number he had found the USB was an elegant orange ‘V’ where the student’s name was supposed to go.

“What was that about?” Alya asked as she followed Adrien out of the library and down to where Gideon was waiting. He held out his hand to reveal the USB creature and Alya gasped.

“That… Where did you find that?”

“On the same desk that was signed to ‘V’ this morning,” Adrien sighed as he and Alya climbed into the car. “Gideon back to my place please. Alya and I may have a lead on who has been stalking Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

The man nodded and drove, not saying a word and leaving Alya and Adrien to discuss.

“I don’t know what’s on it, but it was left for a reason. We need to find out what’s on it,” Adrien explained and this time Alya hesitated.

“Adrien, I don’t know about this…”

“Look, we’ll just have a poke around, see if we can figure out who this belongs too and then we can return it.”

Alya still looked concerned and Adrien dangled it in front of her to get her attention. “Alya, this could be your big scoop waiting to happen.”

The girl groaned in defeat and looked out the window as they neared Adrien’s apartment. He felt a little bad, luring her like that; but they needed to find Volpina’s true identity. If he knew, he could convince her that hurting Ladybug wasn’t the way. Maybe he could even take her to lunch a couple times and then let her down easy…

No, that wouldn’t work, he knew. She was willing to do a whole lot more to get him, a few dates wouldn’t be enough to reject her. Lord only knew what she would do when the engagement was publicised.

“We’re here,” Adrien’s driver said to the silent two in the back. Adrien thanked his driver and then he and the journalist made their way to his apartment.

Alya was still silent, not even checking her phone as they rode up the elevator; she didn’t even say anything when she entered his apartment for the first time; she just followed him to the computer desk and waited while it booted up.

The tension was so thick, it kept Plagg away from meowing for food, and when Adrien plugged in the USB they both held their breaths as only one file appeared.

**Play Me**

Adrien and Alya looked at each other before he clicked play. A girl in a mask appeared on screen, a fox tail necklace around her neck, the orange mask identical to Volpina’s.

 _“Hello Lady WiFi,_ ” her voice send a chill down Adrien’s spine. It was so cold and calculating, completely different to how she spoke to him.

 _“I’m sure by now, you’ve realised that I don’t need you to have things posted to the Ladyblog. I honestly thought you wanted be a journalist who exposed the truth, but your continued denial is only too clear of your intentions. You want to protect Ladybug and Chat Noir, as well as those close to you; and believe it or not, I understand that. I even respect that,”_ she added, sounding a little impressed, but her face gave nothing away.

_“But I cannot respect someone who doesn’t know a good deal when she sees one. So I’ve taken liberties to control what gets out on the Ladyblog.”_

Adrien could feel Alya seething beside him. This blog was her break into media, it was her baby, and now having it taken away by someone so vindictive… Adrien could only compare her feelings to his own for Ladybug’s protection. Anything goes to keep those you care about safe. Alya’s Ladyblog was no exception to her.

 _“Now, Ladybug and that dim-witted tomcat are aware of my requests and they continue to deny me,”_ Volpina continued in the video. _“So I come to you with my proposition.”_

“And what in the world makes you think I’m going to help you, you psycho?” Alya snapped at the screen.

 _“I want Adrien Agreste. I want Ladybug out of the picture and I want Adrien to be mine.”_ The cold words made both of them freeze. He hadn’t heard it spoken to plainly, so demanding… it vaguely reminded him of Chloé’s response to his denial at the Ball.  Harsh and cold, no smile or sweetness. Direct and to the point. He was a possession she wanted to own. She’d have to get in line, Adrien thought bitterly.

_“Your companions have more than likely kept this from you, and that’s fine by me. I’m sure their mistrust will work in my favour, but you must see that this, Alya Césaire, is a good deal. I get Adrien, and you get your little friends and your little blog back without too much damage to your reputation; then you can be free to fawn over Ladybug and her true identity as much as you like.”_

“This is insane,” Alya mumbled but the video continued.

_“When I’m done, there will be no Ladybug or stupid tomcat. Just me and Adrien. Think it over. You have until Friday.”_

The video ended abruptly, the screen turning black and the replay symbol appearing a moment later. Both sat in silence, staring at the screen, until Alya finally spoke.

“Well… that was… something.”

“It was.”

“You knew, didn’t you?”

“For a while,” he replied simply. There was no use denying it now.

“Adrien, I think we should call the police,” Alya said after a moment.

“Alya, you just spent like fifteen minutes arguing with Max about this and now you’re changing your mind?”

“That was different, that was when this was just Volpina jealous of Ladybug; but this… she’s obsessed with you. This isn’t healthy; this is dangerous for you.”

“It’s no more dangerous for me than for Marinette,” he reasoned, finally tearing his gaze from the screen.

“You really think Mari will see it that way? Or Ladybug? C’mon, Adrien, you have to see how dangerous this is getting!”

“Alya, I said no,” he grimaced. “She things I’m on her side.”

“And why does she think that?”

“Because I let her,” he replied after a moment and Alya cried out in frustration.

“Look, the point is this is going to be settled at the competition. When Ladybug and Chat Noir win, Volpina will have to back off. It’s the only way this will end.”

“I sure hope you’re right about this,” Alya frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really wanted more Mari and Nino teamwork and Alya and Adrien collab too so I threw them in here aha.  
> Sorry if it's all a bit wordy.  
> Updating again whenever, maybe a month.  
> Life gets hectic and writing gets hard.  
> But I really appreciate all the support you guys give me and reading comments really helps encourage me.  
> So thank you <3


	28. Protection and Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids tackle the issue of getting professional help, and Adrien shows his darker side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter, hope it's not too obvious.  
> More info at the end.  
> Enjoy!

 

Marinette sat doodling in her sketchbook in Nino and Alya’s living room, whilst the boy unpacked his DJ equipment, [music playing softly in the background](https://youtu.be/9FYnizimf0s). They had grabbed some snacks from the pantry, and the now empty packets were scattered in between the mess of unpacking.

Marinette looked up at the clock, and then out to window to the setting sun.

“Alya’s been gone a while, should we call her?”

“She’s a big girl, Marinette. Plus, she’s probably found something on Volpina. She’ll come home when she’s ready,” Nino shrugged, taking a swig from his can of drink.

“You really aren’t worried about her?”

“Of course I am, she’s my girl. But she’s also badass and knows how to take care of herself. Plus, if she wasn’t going to be back for dinner, she would have called,” he explained and before Marinette could reply, their attention was turned to the door opening, the girl of the moment dropping her bags in relief as she crossed the threshold.

“Told ya,” Nino grinned as he moved to greet Alya.

“Hey babe,” Alya hugged him and pecked his cheek before she seemed to fully register Marinette. “Mari? Hey, I didn’t know you were here.”

“Y-yeah, I didn’t want to hang out by myself this afternoon.”

“You okay? You rushed out of class pretty quick this afternoon,” Alya asked as she slouched into the seat beside Marinette, Nino sliding in next to her, arm around Alya’s shoulders.

“Um, well…” Marinette took a deep breath. “I went to go see Nathaniel.”

Nino’s eyes widened a little, but Alya gasped and began asking questions before she could explain.

“What? Why? I thought you had weird vibes from him, right? Why would you go look for him?”

“Well… I thought… I mean… I know… Nathaniel is _Dessinatuer_ ,” she managed to choke out. “He was the one who took the photos of my sketchbook,” she added.

“That little snake!” Alya hissed. “When I see him, I swear to God, I’m gonna-”

“Babe, no. Marinette handled it,” Nino interjected and Alya froze, looking at him confused.

“What? What do you mean handled it?” Alya asked, but Nino just looked at Marinette, who took a deep shuddering breath and pushed back tears that were forming after such an emotionally stressful day.

“I-I confronted him, after class. He accused me of using the stuff with Ladybug as a reason to get close to Adrien; he told me he joined Volpina after the ball and had been helping her since to keep me safe,” Marinette said quietly, feeling good to finally be able to tell her best friend most of the truth.

“You’re kidding me! You mean that jerk has been helping this psycho stalk you AND Adrien?” Alya snapped, but then covered her mouth as she realised what she said.

“Wait, Adrien?” Marinette asked carefully.

“Adrien? What? He’s being stalked too? Alya, what? Why did you tell me?” It was Nino’s turn to be sent reeling now. “I’ve been practically forcing this kid to get out more often and now you tell me he’s being followed? Oh man, I am the worst friend ever, how did I not know this?”

“Nino, this isn’t your fault,” Marinette said hurriedly before meeting Alya’s eyes for her help.

“A-Adrien had a hunch but wasn’t sure,” Alya said hurriedly. “We found something today – a USB with a video message from Volpina…addressed to me,” she added after a moment. “She addressed me directly and told me she wanted Adrien and that if I didn’t help her she would ruin my credibility as a journalist.”

“Alya what?” Marinette gaped.

“That’s it! We need help; we need to call someone,” Nino said shaking his head. “This has gone too far. What next? We find out Volpina is one of our old high school friends? No way. I’ve had enough,” the boy stood up and moved to his phone, but Alya was already there.

“I’ve already been there today,” she said carefully, the phone held behind her back. “And so has Max. I talked him down and Adrien talked me down, so it’s my turn again. Give it the weekend, Nino, please.”

“You’re asking me to leave my best friend’s life on the line?”

“Alya has a point, Nino,” Marinette said quietly, still seated on the couch. “It’s clear Adrien already had a hunch about this, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to talk Alya down, right?” she asked, looking at her friend, trying to sound like she wasn’t sure. Of course, she had already known, but that was Ladybug, this was Marinette. It was time for a different mask – one she knew better than anything.

“He’s not stupid by any means. He’s more than likely asked his bodyguard to stick around longer each night and to be a little more aware. He’s a smart guy and he deserves credit.”

“Yeah, but-”

“No, Nino,” Marinette cut him off, standing now. “You need to remember that Ladybug and Chat Noir are doing everything they can. Adrien is not in any immediate danger as long as Volpina doesn’t see him making any drastic changes. Who knows what calling the police would do to her ego. We need to have faith that this will play out right. We need to have faith in Ladybug and Chait Noir,” she finished, blue eyes blazing.

The room was quiet for a moment as he took it in and then Nino took a few deep breaths.

“Fine, but we need to be there to support them every step of the way – one hundred percent, okay?” Nino looked from Marinette to Alya who nodded fiercely beside him.

 

An hour later, Marinette finally stepped across the threshold of her apartment and let out a heavy sigh. The last twenty-four hours had been non-stop and she was ready to fall asleep on her couch; but her phone had other ideas as it shook violently in her jacket pocket.

Marinette begrudgingly pulled it out and answered without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?” she sighed.

“Well, Princess, you certainly don’t sound like your usual self. Everything okay?” Chat Noir’s chipper voice send a jolt through her as she remembered the conversation with him the night before.

“Uh, yeah, I guess. I mean, it’s been a long day,” she stuttered.

“I saw Alya’s blog,” he replied, sounding sympathetic. “Are you home?”

“Um, yeah, I actually just got in, why?” she asked as there was a knock at her door.

“No reason,” Chat responded calmly as Marinette moved to her front door.

“You’re standing on the other side aren’t you?” she sighed.

“Must you be the one to ruin the romance!” He cried from the other side of the door.

“Romance?” she raised an eyebrow as she looked through the peep-hole.

“Yeah, the mystery of the charming stranger who comes to check up on you after a long day,” he grinned, as if he knew she was looking. He threw in a wink for good measure.

“I don’t let strangers, or strays, in, Chat Noir,” she warned.

“But I brought ice-cream!” he protested and with a sigh, Marinette unlocked her door and let the blonde-haired boy give his exaggerated bow before presenting a shopping bag with a carton of cookie dough ice-cream in the bottom.

“You really didn’t have to,” she told him as he made his way in – trying not to smile at his thoughtfulness.

“I know, that’s what makes me so wonderful,” he grinned, running his fingers through his hair. They hung around his neck for a moment before he dropped his arm.

“I’m okay, really. Nino helped me figure some stuff out, I’m better, I promise,” she explained as she opened the ice-cream and prepared two bowls.

“Nino? I thought you were close with Alya… or has this whole blog this caused some issues with you two?” he added carefully.

“If you think I blame her for what happened, you’re wrong,” the girl scolded gently as she put the carton back in the freezer and handed Chat his bowl with a spoon. “I know it’s not her fault.”

“Well that’s good,” he replied waiting for her to sit in her chair before he sat as well. They both sat in the silence, Marinette playing with the scoop of ice-cream in her bowl more than eating it.

“So… what are you going to do about your designs?” the boy asked after watching her for a bit, biting his lip and watching carefully for her reaction. “Are you going to use the ones that have been leaked?”

“Well, honestly, Ladybug’s design wasn’t what I wanted, so at least I can review it and improve it; and your outfit wasn’t spoiled so I can finish that at least,” she said, opening her sketchbook to the page and handing it to him.

“A-are you sure?” he asked, his hand hovering just out of reach of the book, a look of concern in his eyes as he deliberately not looked at it.

“May as well,” Marinette sighed. “Gives you a chance to pretend you’ll like it,” she added with a grim smile, unaware of how his expression fell at her words.

“You know what, Princess? I trust you and I trust in your ability to design stunning clothes. You wouldn’t be showing me if you hadn’t had had your trust violated. You can show me on your own terms, when it’s finished,” he added with a wink.

Marinette looked at him for a moment, for the first time not just glancing, or rolling her eyes at his antics, but really looking at him. He was so kind, his features soft in a way she hadn’t noticed before. The green eyes full of determination and concern. Chat really cared; he made that abundantly clear, especially in the philosophy he held for one’s privacy.

“That’s what you said to Ladybug,” she whispered softly, before catching herself.

“Oh, she, er, she told you that?” the boy’s face was suddenly bright red and he was rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Hey Chat?”

“Y-yeah?”

“You’re a really good guy. Thank you,” Marinette said with a soft smile, hoping he understood how much she meant it.

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien left Marinette’s a short while after, realising she was exhausted. He hadn’t heard from Ladybug all day, he thought as he checked his phone for what was probably the twentieth time that day. Though she was probably lying low… something he probably should have been doing as well.

But he just couldn’t sit at home, knowing Marinette was probably still reeling from the blog hijacking. She had disappeared after dance class, and Adrien had wanted to help Alya find out more, he hadn’t given it a second thought at the time. He was glad that Nino had been able help Marinette, and that she was still going to keep designing. She had looked at Chat differently tonight, after he declined to view her work. He wasn’t sure why exactly, but something about her had changed towards him slightly. Adrien hoped it was a good thing.

Adrien snuck into an alley and pulled off his mask, tucking it into his pocket before sliding back out onto the street. It wasn’t until he got close to his apartment that his calm was diminished, as he saw Gideon standing against his car out the front of the building.

“Gideon?”

“You have a masked guest waiting for you upstairs,” he replied lowly.

“Really?” Adrien’s heart caught in his throat. Had his lady come to see him? Wait…

“What’s wrong?”

“You wouldn’t be on alert if it was Ladybug,” Adrien said slowly, his voice lowering.

“You are correct.”

“Volpina? Again?”

Gideon nodded and Adrien sighed.

“Guess I’ll take care of it.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer I call the authorities?”

“N-no. We are handling it,” Adrien replied carefully.

“Adrien, this is getting dangerous. If this isn’t put to an end quickly, I will have no choice. I am your guard. My job is to protect you; nothing and no one else, do you understand?” Gideon’s eyes were hard and with his harms crossed over his chest, Adrien was reminded of why he had nicknamed him ‘Gorilla’ in the first place.

“I know,” the boy sighed, falling back into his Adrien Agreste façade as he had his whole life. “The competition is Saturday; everything should be over then. If it’s not, do what you have to. I won’t stop you.”

The gorilla just stared down at him.

“I’m sorry… about the whole sneaking out thing, making your life and job harder than it needs to be,” Adrien said softly before taking a deep breath, stuffing his hands back into his pockets and making his way in and up to his apartment.

Sure enough, the girl with the fox mask was standing by the door; a smile on her face and a large orange tote bag slung over her shoulder. Another piece from the Agreste line – up to date too. This girl knew the trends and was clearly not afraid to show Adrien she knew who he was and where he came from.

“Adrien!” she smiled brightly. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Volpina,” Adrien said with false surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, can’t I just stop by?”

“It’s a bit late for visitors,” Adrien said, holding his watch up for emphasis.

“Oh nonsense! It’s still early!” she brushed him off but he didn’t reply. They both stood in silence; Adrien making no move to unlock his door, despite knowing Plagg would soon start to get impatient and scratch at the door.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Volpina asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow behind her mask.

“Honestly, I’m less inclined to invite in people who hurt my friends,” Adrien said carefully. He knew he still had to play it safe; but it would be suspicious if he wasn’t upset at all.

“What? Oh you mean the little leak of Ladybug’s pitiful dress?” Volpina snickered.

“You really upset Marinette and Alya.”

“Oh I’m sure they’ll bounce back,” Volpina dismissed with a wave of her hand.

Impulsively, Adrien grabbed her wrist. “I do not take kindly to people who threaten those close to me,” he almost growled.

Volpina’s eyes widened for a moment. “My my, Adrien, you seem to be spending too much time with Ladybug and the stupid tomcat that follows her. You’re starting to get on my nerves,” she hissed, snatching her arm from his grip.

Adrien glared.

“Though, I will admit, this side of you; this protective, primal thing… it’s _very_ attractive,” she purred, stepping closer to him. He took a step back, but she kept moving forward until he was backed against the wall.

“I think you should leave,” Adrien frowned. “I don’t associate with people like you.”

“Oh darling, how would you know what I’m like?” she asked, looking up at him. The height difference was minimal, but enough that she had to tilt her head upwards.

“I know enough,” Adrien said firmly, fighting against his urge to shove her away from him. “You need to leave,” he said again, a little louder this time, but she didn’t move away.

Instead she moved her face closer to his, her eyes never breaking contact. Adrien was frozen for a moment; his mind flashing to when he and Ladybug had almost… Volpina’s eyes closed just a split second before their lips met and Adrien was able to move. He quickly hit a button the intercom to the left of them; the crackling startling Volpina and causing her to pull away, a frown on her face.

“Gideon, please see Miss Volpina out of my building,” Adrien said calmly, his insides feeling quite different to how he sounded. He didn’t hear a response, but he heard the lobby doors slam shut through the receiver.

“Oh boo, you’re really going to cut our fun?” she pouted.

“If it’s me you want, you really ought to go back to being a decent person. Word to the wise; the Agreste family don’t take kindly to threats,” Adrien said carefully as he saw the elevator light flash on to indicate Gideon was on his way up.

“You should be more careful of how you talk to me, Adrien,” Volpina said as she adjusted her jacket. “I will be the one to destroy Ladybug after all. And then you’ll be back,” she added with a wink.

“It is a shame, Volpina. I thought I could talk some sense into you. Guess I was wrong,” Adrien sighed.

“Oh darling, you have _a lot_ to learn,” she winked again as the elevators dinged and Gideon stepped out, arms folded over his chest as he waited for Volpina to join him. “I’ll see you soon, my love! Don’t lose that fighting spirit!” she added, blowing him a kiss before stepping into the elevator.

Gideon looked at Adrien, waiting for confirmation he was okay, before stepping in and escorting the masked girl out.

Adrien found his keys and unlocked his door with shaking hands; for the first time ever glad that his building had the (until now) seemingly useless extra intercoms on each floor. His heart was pounding as he shut and locked the doors behind him and fell against them. Plagg slowly approached him silently, sensing something wasn’t right. The feline nuzzled into Adrien’s knee until the boy picked him up, at which point, Plagg started purring, resting his head on Adrien’s shoulder.

Adrien stayed like that for a moment, letting his friend calm him until his phone buzzed in his pocket with a message from Gideon, promising that the guest was gone. He sent an apology followed by the promise of staying in and not accepting any more visitors for the night.

Once he had calmed down, Plagg began to squirm and meow, sensing that now he could demand his evening meal. With a soft chuckle, Adrien buried his head in Plagg’s coat for a moment longer before heading to the kitchen, pushing Volpina from his mind for the rest of the night.

He did allow himself a moment of thought, in between some episodes of his favourite anime, when he logged in to the messaging app and sent a message to Ladybug. He wanted nothing more than to be able to tell her everything, but it wasn’t the right time, he knew. Instead he sent five simple words. They weren’t profound or anything, and Ladybug would surely be confused without the context, but it was enough

**Let’s kill it this weekend.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.   
> The next couple chapters are difficult to write - proof being that I've already planned and partly written the competition scenes.   
> Got a lot of life stuff going on.  
> I know you guys do enjoy reading this and I'm super grateful you're still around <3  
> Would you guys prefer if I took a break and wrote a couple of chapters and then posted them all together, or keep posting as I finish them?   
> Also it's been well over a year and I just want to remind you guys I really appreciate you all and really love that you're enjoying my writing as sporadically as it is nowadays. <3  
> so yeah  
> Thanks  
> <3


	29. (Not so) Intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Bustier works the masked dancers, and they share a moment

Marinette wasn’t quite sure what had spurred Chat’s message last night, but it had given her the motivation she had needed to finish Ladybug’s dress design and begin the patterns for the outfits that morning.

Curiouser still, was the fact that the boy with the mask was at class incredibly early and practising on his own. They still had plenty of time, so Marinette picked up a couple of coffees from the café, remembering his previous orders, and returned to the class hoping to find out what had spurred this fire inside him.

She hesitated in the doorway though, [when she heard some unlikely music.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfVbdhg7t38) Marinette carefully peaked in to see that Chat was no longer practising… actually he wasn’t even really dancing, just sort of stomping his feet and moving his lips to the lyrics. She frowned. This was unlike him. And if the music was anything to go by, something had happened.

With a deep breath, Ladybug made her way into the room, however the boy didn’t even notice her arrival. It wasn’t until she tapped him on the shoulder that he jumped and stepped back, putting distance between them. His eyes widened in surprise when he registered what he had just done, and he quickly lowered his hands and put on a smile.

“Good morning, m’lady. You certainly know how to sneak up on someone,” he added but she knew it was false cheer. He moved to turn the music down, leaving her to frown for a moment before he continued speaking. “You’re here early. Any particular reason why, or could you just not wait to be in my arms again?”

“You’re trying too hard, _Chaton_ ,” Ladybug said, narrowing her eyes and his expression dropped almost immediately. “I brought you a coffee,” she added after a moment, holding his out to him.

“Thanks,” he replied quietly.

“I’m going to guess you don’t want to talk about it?” Marinette sighed when she realised he wasn’t going to open up. He shook his head. “I just have one question, and then I won’t bring it up again,” she said slowly. “Is this something to do with Volpina?”

He didn’t reply, but it was all she needed to know. She turned and put her bag down before changing her shoes and taking a sip of her coffee.

“Well, we can’t just stand around looking pretty. Come on, let’s see what we can do,” she gave him a half smile and he seemed to perk up a little. He moved back to the stereo and put on a new song before they both set their coffees down and took position.

There wasn’t really a routine set in stone, so the two began moving with the music, incorporating some steps Madame Bustier wanted to put into a routine, but mostly moving on instinct – just like when they had practised for the ball.

[The music had a strong beat, and was faster than what they had practised with for the Tango](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxUuyIZe3es), but once their hands met, Chat’s feet began to lead, Ladybug completing the steps as they went.

He lead her into _ochos_ and grapevines, Marinette also adding some _boleos_ and other steps they had learned.

“ _Bien Joué!_ ” Madame Bustier praised as she came in. “Though the song I have chosen for you is considerably slower in tempo, it’s good to see you putting what you’ve learnt into practice.”

“Oh, um, thank you, Madame,” Marinette said, stepping away from Chat and feeling her cheeks flush a little, not that she was sure why. Maybe it was that knowing glint in Madame Bustier’s eyes as she explained that the tango she had planned was to be very intimate.

“But you two are professionals, so it won’t be an issue, right?” she added with a smile. Without waiting for a response, she busied herself with the stereo.

Marinette let out a sigh and shook her head before looking up and seeing the grin on Chat’s face.

“What?”

“You’re not worried?” he asked.

“Worried about what, _Chaton_?”

“About us being _intimate_ ,” he sounded the word slowly as he closed the gap she had put between them moment before. Marinette felt her cheeks threaten to flush darker, but she tried to press it down.

“Oh please, I’m a professional,” she puffed her cheeks.

“Uh-huh, sure is that why your cheeks are pink?” he teased.

“Oh, be quiet tom-cat,” she chided, turning and finishing her now luke-warm coffee.

“Aww, bugaboo, don’t be so cold,” he laughed as he followed her but she just shot him a look. “Very well, very well. However, if we’re going to do this, you’re going to have to promise me something.”

“And what’s that?” Marinette asked, crossing her arms over her chest and arching an eyebrow.

“You mustn’t fall in love with me,” he breathed dramatically and surprisingly, Marinette’s first instinct wasn’t to laugh. She knew it was a joke, but there a spark in his mask covered eyes that said he wouldn’t be opposed to the idea. Almost identical to the look he had given her the week before, right before they both leaned in…

Ladybug put her finger to the bridge of his nose and gently pushed his face away from hers. “That shouldn’t be a problem _Minou_ ,” she dismissed, hoping he didn’t see the new colour dying her cheeks as she walked to the trash can, keeping her head down, away from the mirrors.  She could feel him watching her, but once she disposed of her cup, knelt and busied herself with her shoe buckle until Madame Bustier called them back to attention.

Marinette mentally prepared herself and took the position in Chat’s arms. The music began, the slow tempo unable to set the mood as Madame Bustier was all business.

“Arms up tighter, Ladybug. Like that, yes. Chat Noir, watch your foot work… Better, now into a _boleo_ … good, now follow through.”

“This isn’t quite what I had in mind when she said intimate,” Chat muttered in her ear as they repeated the steps they had just done. Whilst Marinette agreed, she didn’t want to admit it.

“Careful with the pencil, Ladybug. Keep it sharp,” Madame Bustier warned as Marinette sandwiched his foot with her own. She tried to think sharp, to keep her limbs angled as she wrapped her knee around his before almost snapping it back towards her; but it was just so hard to find her way into the music.

“Well, it’s an improvement,” Madame Bustier said slowly after watching them finish what she had laid out. “I’m sure with a couple of night’s practice you won’t be so stiff.”

“Stiff? Madame you asked us to be stiff,” Chat said with a frown.

“No, I said sharper and tighter.”

“What’s the difference?”

Madame Bustier sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, clearly not prepared to give this lecture; perhaps she didn’t think she’d too, Marinette wondered.

“The tango is about passion and chemistry; love and lust… all colliding through graceful, well-executed, _clean_ movements. Just because matters of the heart may get messy, doesn’t mean your footwork has to be. Ladybug has been a student of mine for quite a while, and she knows I don’t allow for sloppy steps,” Madame Bustier explained and Marinette felt her cheeks tint pink once again.

“You two have the natural chemistry to easily make this performance believable; however, you need to remember that this is just that – a performance. You’re going to be judged on every step, each movement you think about making. If you’re here to win, and I know you both are, you need to work harder.”

“S-sorry Madame Bustier,” Chat replied quietly after a moment of weighted silence. “I’ll work harder. You’re right, if our steps aren’t precise, we’re out – and we can’t afford to lose.” His green eyes seemed to ignite with a new spark of determination and Marinette nodded.

“We’re the king and queen after all,” Ladybug added with a small smile.

 

~~~~~

 

“She’s really got it in for us, doesn’t she?” Adrien sighed after Madame Bustier left. Sweat glistened on their foreheads, causing their masks to stick to their skin, and Chat’s upper arms were beginning to burn.

“She doesn’t appreciate carelessness,” Ladybug shrugged as she tossed him the water bottle. “I think considering our predicaments, it’s a good thing.”

Oh right, Adrien remembered. Volpina was a very real threat to them and with the dance looming only a few nights away, it suddenly felt like they were running out of time. He took a large swig to try and stop his stomach flip.

“Do you have plans this afternoon?” he asked and she shook her head, taking her own bottle from her lips. “Shall we keep going?”

“I thought you just said you were exhausted,” Ladybug arched an eyebrow.

“I know, but you’re right. We’ve gotta keep going. It’s the only way we can get better,” he added, dropping this bottle to the ground and holding out his hand to her.

“C’mon, _minou_ , we both know you just like holding me,” she said with a small smirk, catching him off guard with her humor.

“Well, I won’t deny it, m’lady; you are _paw_ -sitively beautiful after all,” he smiled as she took his hand with a roll of her eyes. He pressed play on the remote in his pocket before taking their positions and working through the steps again.

Adrien’s arm held her a little tighter as she pulled her torso away from him as she arched her back in a half circle before coming back up, their faces almost touching as they moved on. He was starting to see how intimate the routine could be, there were so many little moments where their faces were so close, his lips could almost touch hers, and the way he held her to his body would have felt inappropriate in any other setting. They moved across the space, feet almost in perfect harmony as they slowly began to master the steps; and as the music hit its crescendo near the end, he felt desperation rise within him, knowing in mere moments they would be apart again.

Ladybug held his shoulders before dipping back, her left leg wrapping around his waist as the music faded out and he instinctively kept his arm tight around her waist, but his other hand gripped her thigh. Their faces were so close as he leaned over her, both of them breathing heavily, their eyes locked together. He wanted nothing more than to close the gap, and there was something in her eyes that wanted the same, but he also saw a flicker of panic and knew it wasn’t the right time.

He helped her right herself, freeing her thigh and then, reluctantly, removing his arms from her waist.

“That was… that was better,” she said, her voice a little higher than usual. Her cheeks were dark pink and she had put distance between them, her hands nervously flitting around her skirt.

“Y-yeah. Much better,” he agreed, unsure what else to say.

“Um, maybe we should pick this up later,” she suggested. At first Adrien felt rejection wash through him, but that look in her eyes _had_ been there, he reminded himself. Maybe she had plans after all? Or maybe after the last couple of days, she didn’t want to stay as Ladybug for too long, he reasoned.

“Oh, uh, alright,” he nodded carefully. Neither of them had spoken about the day before. Adrien wanted to, but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up without having to explain the Volpina incident that triggered his mysterious message.

“Thank you,” she looked up at him with a grateful smile but he could see that her mind was full.

“Is everything okay, Ladybug?” He asked and her expression fell.

“Oh, y-yeah, sorry. I must just be getting tired.”

“Y-know,” he began slowly, “we haven’t discussed yesterday…”

 “Look, I didn’t press you on the Volpina thing and I’m not going to. You have your reasons,” she said calmly, but there was an edge to her voice. She turned and picked up her drink bottle before making her way to her changing booth, shoes clicking harshly on the wood.

“I know, and I appreciate it… but I meant about the blog post. You weren’t around yesterday…” he said delicately and she stopped, keeping her back to him.

“It was… a shock. I know Marinette wouldn’t have taken it well, but I…” she looked at her shoes again, twisting the drink bottle in her hands.

“What is it, m’lady?”

“I didn’t take to well to it either. Honestly, Dessinatuer has taken things too far once again and I just-”

“Wait! It was _Dessinatuer_?” Adrien latched to the name. “That ass-hat! don’t understand why you won’t tell me who he is!” Adrien’s voice rose, but he managed to contain the majority of his emotion.

“It’s not my place to unmask those who choose them. Besides he hasn’t told anyone about me, so I’m going to do the right thing.”

“Even if he doesn’t deserve it?”

“Especially if he doesn’t deserve it,” Ladybug said, her voice low and final before going into her booth to change her shoes.

With a sigh, Adrien toed off his shoes and walked over to his stuff, swapping them back for his dark sneakers. When he was done, Ladybug was already leaving, her bag slung over her shoulder, clearly unwilling to wait for him. He felt guilt sit in the pit of his stomach for pushing her, but he just couldn’t understand why she was so loyal to someone who was out to hurt her.

He picked up his stuff and made his way out behind her, stopping beside her as at the doors as they watched the dark clouds in the sky.

“Reckon you’ll get home before the rain?” he asked quietly.

“Knowing my luck, probably not.”

“Hey, I thought I was the bad luck charm,” he said, forcing a smile and she glanced at him, face softening.

“Look, I’m sorry Chat. I just…”

“It’s stressful, I know. We’re on the wire, both with assignments and with competition. External vulnerabilities and whatnot,” he added and she nodded, both of them silent for a moment.

“But you know, we are still going to kill it,” Adrien said softly, holding his fist out to her with a soft smile.

Ladybug knocked her knuckles against his before grabbing his hand tightly. She met his eyes and he could see they were glistening. Oh crap, he realized. He was gonna make Ladybug cry!

“Hey, please don’t cry, bugaboo,” he said, gently cupping her cheek. “Everything will work out. I promise.”

“With confidence like that, I don’t see how you could possibly be bad luck,” she said with a weak smile.

“You balance me out,” he reassured her before leaning forward and kissing her hair. The gesture surprised both of them, but Ladybug didn’t pull away or say anything as Adrien pulled her in for a tight hug.

They stayed like that for a moment, until they realized people were passing the building. Classes were finished for the day.

“Guess I better go,” Ladybug mumbled into his chest and Adrien felt his chest tighten. He didn’t want to let her go. He realized he needed the contact just as much as she did. He loosened his grip on her waist, resting one hand on her cheek until she stepped back and it fell away.

“I’ll see you tonight?” he asked, sure his eyes were bright with hope.

“Sure thing, _Minou_ ,” Ladybug kept her soft smile before turning and stepping out into the busy courtyard.

Adrien watched her go, not caring if he looked like a love-struck idiot.

“Hey Cat-boy, we need to talk,” a voice snapped him out of his trance, finally losing his lady in the crowd. He looked to his left to see a familiar reporter leaning against the wall.

“My place or yours?” he sighed.

“Probably safer to go to yours, don’t you think?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, okay.” Adrien stepped out of the studio and began walking to the carpark, Alya falling in step beside him.

“You two are getting closer,” she said simply.

“Yeah, well, nothing like a psycho girl trying to ruin your life to bring people together,” he replied bitterly.

“Just promise me a scoop if something happens,” Alya said, her voice lighter. Adrien couldn’t help but sigh. She seemed to be really rooting for them to get together, and so was he; but at the rate things were going, that dream seemed to simultaneously get closer and further away every moment they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow another chapter that you didn't have to wait forever for.  
> Somehow this is flowing.  
> I'm not going to jinx it.
> 
> Also, I'm not actively participating in NaNoWriMo this year as I have study deadlines and whatnot, but hey, more writing means more chapters for you guys <3


	30. Spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not really a nsfw warning bc I'm not that kind of writer  
> but things get heated

Marinette sat back on her heels as she took in Chat Noir’s almost completed outfit. She had come home with a strange energy inside her that inspired her to push forward with the costumes. Something about that moment Ladybug and Chat Noir had shared before she left had recharged her.

Jagged Stone’s Rock Giant album was repeating through its third cycle as she stood and stretched her muscles. Sure, part of the reason she loved the album so much was because Jagged Stone himself had chosen her to design the cover, but whenever she listened to it, it seemed to drive her forward, encouraging her to press pass blocks and complete projects.

“What do you think Tikki?” she asked as her feathered friend fluttered over and perched on the dress-form. She gave an appropriate squawk before taking flight back to the perch in the corner of the room, snatching a biscuit from the coffee table as she did.

A stray feather sat on Chat Noir’s shirt and Marinette picked it off, wondering if she could incorporate red feathers into their outfits. She picked up her phone, noting the time as she typed a message to Chat Noir, asking how he felt about feathers. He responded almost immediately.

**[Marinette:] Hey _Chaton_ , how would you feel about a dramatic feather boa?**

**[ChatNoir:] Scratchy. This cat is allergic, sorry Princess.**

Marinette felt a tad deflated at the thought but it was short lived as she rolled her eyes at the next message.

**[ChatNoir:] I’d suspect _fowl_ play**

It was followed with a couple of laughing cat emojis. Of course, he would find a pun in there somehow.

**That was terrible. However, if that’s the case your outfit will be ready tomorrow evening. When did you want to come pick it up?**

Marinette set her phone down, nibbling on a biscuit as she went into her room and changed out of her comfy yoga pants and into a pair of tights with her black skirt. She had put on a red tank top when she got home, and now just threw an oversized white tee over the top. It was almost time for her to leave to meet the black cat. She whistled for Tikki to return to her cage, and the bird did, biscuit still in her claws as she perched inside.

Marinette slid on her mask and let her hair out of its messy bun. She then stepped into her ballet flats, pulled on a jacket and slid a small white umbrella into her dance bag.

**[ChatNoir:] I could come back with you after dance class?**

Marinette froze as she picked up her phone. Of course, she already knew he took the regular class, but…

**Won’t that make it easy for me to figure out who you are, silly kitty?**

Shaking her head, Marinette took her mask off again, thinking that she shouldn’t be seen leaving her apartment with it on. The girl then grabbed her keys and called goodbye to Tikki, not bothering to turn off the Jagged Stone album before she left.

**[ChatNoir:] Not if you meet me at the café afterwards Mari**

**[ChatNoir:] Anyway must go for the night**

**[ChatNoir:] Off to meet m’lasy for practise.**

**[ChatNoir:] m’lady***

**[ChatNoir:] Sleep well Princess**

She wouldn’t have taken him to be the double or triple texting type, but honestly, she wasn’t that surprised. She typed a messaged back to him, wishing him a nice evening before leaving the lobby and glancing at the starless sky. She could faintly make out the silhouette of the moon behind the heavy clouds before she began her journey.

Marinette’s thoughts were pleasant for the first time in almost a week. Her designs were coming along well, and the basic pattern for Ladybug’s dress was almost finished. She wasn’t looking forward to hand stitching the finer details and the beadwork she wanted to put into it, but it was an occupational hazard.

Marinette slipped into an alley and slid the Ladybug mask back on, fixing her hair before waiting a moment and then leaving, continuing her journey to their meeting spot.

She frowned when her companion wasn’t at his usual spot. Marinette kept walking, but unlocked her phone, logging out of the chat and logging back in as Ladybug.

As she reached campus, she saw there were two unread messages from the tomcat. One saying he would meet her at the studio and the other promising he _would_ be there. Marinette followed their usual routine, stepping into the studio to find the black curtain was already hung up.

“Chat? Are you there?” she asked, trying to find the part between the fabric.

“Ladybug! Right on time!” The blonde boy stuck his head through the gap, a Cheshire grin on his face as he reached out and pulled her through.

“What on earth have you done?” Ladybug asked, eyes wide when she saw lighting rigs set up over the floor, cellophane slides in front of them to bathe the area in a soft red glow. The floor had black tape marks, markers, for their routine and the mirrored walls were covered in soft red batiste. The fabric draped gently from pane to pane.

“What do you think?” he grinned, watching her reactions.

“Why?” she breathed.

“I thought it was nice. Plus, Madame Bustier can use the lights and stuff when planning routines or whatever.”

“So,” Marinette said slowly. “You decked this place out to impress me, but figured, hey the instructor won’t mind if she can use the lights sometimes?” she raised an eyebrow and his smile faltered, but didn’t fall.

“M’lady, you wound me. I wanted to give back,” he declared dramatically.

“Uh-huh,” she replied cynically. It wasn’t that she wasn’t impressed, she was. It wasn’t that she wasn’t flattered, she was actually quite embarrassed that he thought her worthy of such efforts. It was just… _a lot._

“C’mon, admit it. I’m pretty impressive,” he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

It was almost as if their hug earlier had fried his brain, Marinette thought.

“I will admit that this is… a large feat. I’m sure you couldn’t have done it on your own, though from what you’ve hinted, you’d had the budget…”

“I sense a ‘but’ coming,” he said, his smile slipping a little more. “And unless it’s a ‘but I’m madly in love with you’, I don’t know if my pride can take the hit.”

“Oh _minou_ ,” Ladybug laughed, moving close to him and holding his cheek lightly. “You expressly told me not to.”

Okay, Marinette thought as she watched his expression drop and his jaw go slack. _That_ probably fried his brain. She stepped back from him and made her way to dump her bag and change her shoes. They had messed around enough.

The cat was barely functioning once she returned, his eyes managing to follow her, but his body not really moving in response. It wasn’t until she fiddled with the stereo and pressed play on [a song with a similar beat to their routine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHsRmKi7Z8w), that he seemed to snap to attention.

They took their positions on the first heavy beat, Marinette beginning the routine with the _boleo_ on the second heavy beat, arching her upper body back in a dip on the third, and on the fourth wrapping her leg around his upper thigh – something that was not in the routine.

Unsure of what was happening, Chat Noir continued to lead the routine as they had stamped it in earlier that day; however, there was something about Marinette’s earlier energy that bled through and made her feel playful as she added a sway to her hips, brought her face close to his on several occasions and took it on herself to add some more leg wraps.

Marinette wasn’t quite sure when she changed from playful to flirty or when she started trying to be sexy, but it was clear he caught on around the change. Chat Noir’s demeanour changed, his green eyes seemed to start to burn, his grip on her became tighter, more possessive as they moved.

Their steps were in sync as they travelled, hitting the tape marks on the floor. Their bodies were pressed together with intensity neither had experienced before. Before either of them knew it, the final beats were reaching them and Ladybug wrapped her arms around Chat’s shoulders before he dipped her. Her leg was wrapped around his hip, both his hand on her thigh and his arm around her waist held her tightly.

Their faces were inches from each other as he helped her up into a standing position, though her kept his hand and her thigh up at his waist and she kept her arms around his neck. They were both breathing heavily, from more than just the routine.

Marinette’s heart was in her ears as she realised just how close they were to each other. Her stomach felt tight and she was sure there were goosebumps on her skin. Chat Noir was staring into her eyes, desire burning within them, but also the knowledge that if she wasn’t ready he would wait for her.

Normally, she would be a blushing mess by this point. Ashamed of the way she let herself get carried away. Had this been any other moment, Marinette would have stepped back gracefully as Ladybug and requested they go again.

Had this been any other moment, she would have convinced herself there would be another time for this.

In the moment though, she wasn’t sure she wanted anything else.

 

~~~~~

 

The song had begun again.

Ladybug must’ve set it to repeat, Adrien thought to himself in the back of his mind.

He was far too preoccupied with the feeling of Ladybug against him in that moment to care. Her behaviour was unlike her. At first, Adrien thought she might have been drinking again, however she didn’t smell of alcohol and her responses to him earlier were nothing more than typical of what he had come to expect of her.

Her energy had started playful and he had decided just to let her have her fun. It would help for them to add their own spin on the routine, he figured, to give it that spark Madame Bustier had claimed they were missing. But then she changed.

Ladybug’s eyes had taken on a suggestive glint as she had rolled her hips against him and something had come over him. He knew he had changed as well, putting himself into the moves as much as she was.

Adrien wasn’t going to lie, this was more along the lines of what he had thought when Madame Bustier had said intimate. Though he was sure their instructor would be trying to pry them apart by now, suggesting they cool off.

Ladybug’s thigh felt cool against his palm, but his other arm could feel heat radiating off of her. Her wanted nothing more than to kiss her feverishly, but he didn’t want to cross a line they weren’t ready for. In the depths of her blue eyes he saw the same desire he felt, but he knew deep down, that if she let this happen in this mindset, she might regret it.

Adrien didn’t want her to regret their first kiss, so instead, he kissed her cheek, trying to put all his feelings for her at that moment into the caress, and then slowly, removed his hand from her thigh, letting her stand on her own.

In her eyes he saw a mixture of relief and disappointment and knew he had made the right decision.

“Shall we go again?” he asked lowly, not caring that the song was almost over again.

“Yeah,” she responded breathless.

“You okay there, Bugaboo?” he teased, his voice losing some of it's rumbliness as he took her hand and they picked up the steps from the song.

“I think we fixed the ‘stiffness’ issue,” she said with a small smile and Adrien tried not to let his mind travel to the gutter at her words, knowing she was just repeating what Madame Bustier had said earlier.

“That we did,” he gave a small chuckle despite himself as the song ended, resolving not to dip her and just wait until the song began again.

“Chat?” Ladybug asked as the song began again and they followed the steps. Their movement were less robotic as they had been when they practised that afternoon. Perhaps the intense walkthrough had loosened them up.

“Yes, M’lady?”

“I want to keep dancing with you,” she said softly as she kicked her heel in a _boleo_.

“What do you mean?”

“Like this,” she elaborated as she spun to have her back to him. They stepped together as they travelled to the next mark before he turned her back to face him. “Our midnight rendezvous,” Ladybug clarified.

“Oh? Even if we lose on the weekend?” Adrien asked. He knew he shouldn’t be projecting his doubts, but he needed to be sure. He needed her to be sure of them.

“ _Minou_ , don’t talk like that,” she scolded. “We are going to win on the weekend, and even if we don’t come first, we _will_ beat Volpina.”

“People are getting worried though,” he explained. “Alya told me she wanted to call the authorities.”

“I know. It’s not exactly safe for us, or Adrien,” she added.

“Or Marinette,” he couldn’t stop himself from adding and she smiled at him before resting her head on his chest. Adrien stopped leading them in the routine and let them just move on the spot as they talked.

“Sure, and it’s understandable why people are so worried. Volpina is taking things too far, and she is pushing her partner to do the same.” Ladybug fell silent for a moment as Adrien felt himself fume at the mention of the striped-sweater-wearing freak. “But once this weekend is over, things should quieten back down. We won’t have to continue to compete, your life can go back to the way it was, and so can mine.”

“Ladybug, I-” Adrien looked down at her but her eyes were closed and facing away from him.

“Shh, don’t interrupt me, Kitty,” she laughed softly into his chest. “Once things go back to normal, we won’t have a reason to dance together anymore. But I think… No, I know I still want us to have moments like these. This week of midnight visits has been so much fun. Sure, I regret it when I go to early classes,” she added with a soft chuckle. “But this time together... feels more real than anything else. This friendship feels more real to me than any other.”

Adrien wasn’t sure what to say in response, so he just tightened his hold on her and gently rested his chin on her head as they continued to move in the same spot.

“Are you sure about this,” he asked softly as the song came to its end. They stopped their steps as the song started back up, but stayed together.

“What do you mean?” she asked, pulling herself away from him, leaving his chest feeling cold and strangely empty.

“Well, Ladybug is your chance to be somebody, remember? That’s what you told me, and yet… this all sounds like you’re saying goodbye or something.”

“Silly kitty,” Ladybug shook her head with a soft smile. “It’s because of you that I realised I _am_ somebody, with the mask or not.” She lifted a hand to his cheek.

“May I revise what I said earlier?” Adrien asked as he stared into her eyes.

“Which was...?”

“I don’t care if you fall in love with me or not,” he said softly, taking her hand from his cheek in both of hers. “I mean, I’d like if you did but it’s okay if you don’t. Just don’t… Don’t get sick and die on me or something, okay?” he said, eyes sincere.

Ladybug looked at him before dissolving into a fit of giggles. “You silly tomcat. I’m not dying,” she managed to get out between fits. “I mean, no faster than anyone else.”

Adrien let himself give a weak smile. So why was she being so serious? Especially after the way she had acted earlier?

“I’ve just been giving it a lot of thought today that’s all. Time with you seems to clear my head, make things easier to concentrate on. Heck, I went home and got a bunch of stuff done. I even finished a project.” She continued to smile at him as she stopped laughing. “I just want to make it clear to you that no matter what happens this weekend, I’m not going to disappear. I’m no Cinderella.”

“Okay,” Adrien stepped back, giving a half bow and kissing her fingers. “Though just to be clear, I would probably take a red mask to every single house to find you if you did.”

This time the laughter was not one sided as they let out laughter that echoed loudly and out of place against the piano they had been dancing to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this?  
> two chapters in such a short time frame?  
> OMG  
> I literally wrote this straight after I posted the last one,   
> with that one song on repeat the whole time.  
> The writing mojo is flowling  
> and my assignments are being ignored.  
> so (y)


	31. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comforting breakfast, followed by a questionable turn of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when my chapter titles were witty?   
> me neither
> 
> Happy new year peeps

Marinette opened her eyes to see a boy with blond hair peeling tape up off the wooden floor. Groggily, she tried to figured out why this boy had put tape on her floor, but it only took a moment for her to snap up from the corner she had been napping in.

“Chat?”

“Oh, Ladybug, you’re awake,” he smiled and she lifted to hands to feel her mask still on her face.

“How-how long was I…?”

“A few hours. It’s about four-thirty in the morning.”

“You’re still here?”

“Of course,” he grinned.

“You stayed with me,” Marinette muttered to herself. For everything he put on to show off, at his core, Chat Noir was nothing but a genuinely good, pure person.

“Well, I wasn’t going to leave you for Madame Bustier to find. Especially with all of this,” he added.

“She doesn’t know?” Marinette raised her eyebrows.

“Nope. Let’s call it a surprise and leave it at that.”

“Um, did you…” Marinette began, unsure of what she wanted to ask, let alone how to word it.

“I didn’t peek, I promise. Scout’s honour,” Chat Noir put his hand on his heart before smiling and walking over to her. He lifted his other hand and traced the outline of her mask.

“Were you a scout?” she asked sceptically.

“M’lady, you don’t trust me?” he asked, mock offended but after a moment he gave a chuckle. “No, I wasn’t.”

“I knew it,” Marinette said with a small smile, looking up at him. Why did she have to crane her neck more than usual to look at him. Since when was he so tall? “Where are my shoes?”

“Oh, I took them off you after you fell asleep. They are next to your bag.”

“Did you… Have you been watching me the whole time?”

“As much as I’d like to say yes and have you think I’m a guardian angel who can always watch over you; I passed out just after you. We sat down and were talking and all of a sudden you were out on my shoulder. I planned to wake you after twenty minutes or so, but…”

“You fell asleep too,” Marinette finished with a small smile. At least she hadn’t kept him awake.

“I only woke up about ten minutes before you to be honest. Figured I should clean up a little to make this a little less surprising for Madame Bustier.”

“Sure. Do you need some help?”

“Nope, it’s pretty much done. Did you know you sleep talk?” Chat added casually.

“I what?” she blanched.

“It’s cute. Don’t worry I don’t know your secrets or anything. It was mostly pretty tame. Though you said my name a lot.” Marinette felt her cheeks burn. “And Adrien’s. If I were a jealous man, I’d have to take him down,” Chat winked.

“Oh, calm yourself, tomcat,” she shook her head, trying to dismiss her blush.

“Well, tell me, Ladybug,” he said moving closer, eyes playful behind his mask. “Why were you saying both mine and Adrien’s names? Were you dreaming we were fighting for your affections?”

“You wish,” Marinette scoffed, pushing his shoulder to get him to back up a bit. He still had that Cheshire grin on his face though so she turned on her heel and moved to put on her shoes and check her phone.

“It’s almost five am!” she cried in alarm.

“Well, I was close. It was about four-ish when I woke up,” Chat shrugged.

Marinette shook her head, changing her shoes and tucking her dance heels away in her bag. She pulled her jacket back on and slug her bag over her shoulder.

“Are we leaving?” the boy was still smiling.

“Well, yeah. We should have left hours ago,” she sighed. Marinette turned off the lights and Chat held the emergency exit door open for her, explaining he was going to leave the curtain up to surprise their instructor.

The cold morning air sobered them both up pretty quickly and Marinette took a deep breath.

“Look, Chat, thank you, for keeping an eye on me while I slept,” she said slowly and a small smirk slowly returned to his face. “If you tell Adrien Agreste anything, I will skin you,” she added warningly.

“Oh, I won’t say a word, Ladybug, I swear.” She knew he was being honest, but there was something in his eyes that was full of mischief.

“I meant what I said last night too,” she steeled herself, looking away from him as they began walking around the studio. “No matter how things go this weekend, we can drop competition and just have our secret meetings.”

“I think I preferred ‘Midnight Rendezvous’ better,” Chat pondered. “Did you want to get coffee?”

“At five in the morning?”

“Well, yeah. That’s why coffee was invented right?” he grinned.

“No cafes are open this early.”

“So, we go to the twenty-four-hour fast food place on the corner. They have a barista there,” Chat reasoned.

“What, spending the night with me wasn’t enough, _Minou_?” she teased.

“Hey you were the one saying my name in your sleep,” he retorted and Marinette puffed her cheeks unable to respond. Chat Noir just laughed and grabbed her hand as they headed off campus.

She still couldn’t quite clear her head of the fact she had been saying both boys’ names in her sleep. She hadn’t been dreaming about them… had she? Marinette tried to reach out to her dreams that were pressed against the edges of her mind, but when she got to them, they evaporated like a fine mist. She would never know.

“You okay, Ladybug” Chat asked as they reached their destination.

“Huh? Yeah, guess I’m still tired,” she replied. Chat held the door open for her and Marinette stepped in, the smell of stale coffee and fried foods surrounding them as they stood to look at the menu.

“I know I said coffee, but man, if this greasy food doesn’t look good to me right now,” Chat muttered and Marinette couldn’t help but give a small smile. He was kind of charming, she supposed, in a boyish way, and with as much time as they spent together, it would make sense he was bound to be on her subconscious mind, right?

“Hey, Ladybug, have you decided what you want?”

“Huh?”

“Aha, you must still be sleepy,” Chat smiled. “How about you go sit down and I’ll order you something?”

“Oh, okay,” she replied, stifling a yawn as she turned to the empty dining room. Marinette chose a booth by the window facing the main street, resting her chin in her hand and closing her eyes, letting the sounds wash over her. She could pick up the buzz of the barista’s coffee machine and the sound of milk being frothed, along with quiet chatter of the workers but it was all covered by [a light guitar tune ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gB2prIYghM)coming from the speakers.

Marinette felt herself lost in it all, the sounds, the smells and the pale sunlight coming in through the window and hitting her skin, warming her just enough to feel comfortable.

“Hey _Bugaboo_ ,” Chat’s voice was soft. “I got you your regular and a small stack.”

“Small stack?” Marinette asked her voice sounding kind of hazy as she opened her eyes. The blond-haired boy was smiling kindly as he gestured to the two tall glasses of coffee and two plates of pancakes on a tray. There were also two hash browns on the side in small paper covers, but Chat was already reaching for them both, biting through them together, nearly consuming the paper between them. Ladybug raised an eyebrow.

“I said it smelt good,” he said, mouth half full of his next bite as he caught her staring. “Hey, if you wanted one you should have said.”

“It’s okay, I’ll stick with these thanks,” Marinette said with a slight laugh as she took one of the foam plates with three pancakes on it. She tugged open the packets of syrup and doused them before taking a sip of her coffee. Caramel latte, just as he’d said. Yet another reason why he was such a genuine, good friend.

The boy across from her seemed uninterested by her scrutiny, instead picking up his own coffee and taking a slow sip, grimacing as he put the cup down.

“I know I shouldn’t expect high quality or anything, but man they need to take better care of the beans,” he sighed.

“I didn’t realise you were such a connoisseur, _Chaton_ ,” Marinette noted as she cut a slice of her breakfast.

“I’m really not. I usually stick with the café at the university and my own brew when I can be bothered, but I can tell when beans are past their best by date.”

“Such a coffee-snob,” she added teasingly.

“M’lady, there is nothing wrong with appreciating quality; it’s a trait we both share. I appreciate good coffee, and you appreciate charming, young, blond men,” he dug back; the smile on his face indicating he was referring to her sleep talking.

“I swear, _Tomcat_ , if you tell Adrien anything, I really will kill you,” she said carefully. Truthfully, Marinette wasn’t sure if their friendship would survive if he found out she had feelings for Adrien. It was difficult being his friend now, especially with things like his royal heritage, the move and the arranged marriage turning his life upside down. He didn’t need to be stressed out over her dumb crush.

“Ladybug,” Chat reached out, putting his hand on hers. “I know I tease a lot, and trust me, it’s nice to have some ammunition,” he added with a wink, “but I promise you, your secrets are safe with me.”

His green eyes were sincere, the teasing gone and all she could do was nod her thanks and take a drink of her coffee.

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien stepped out of the shower, the steam around him feeling refreshing rather than smothering for the first time in a while. His night with Ladybug had been better than he had planned. She had danced so passionately with him, it had made him think that maybe his feelings weren’t entirely one-sided after all. The routine danced through his memory as he wrapped a towel around his waist and took a another off the hook to dry his hair.

Of course, they had both taken a break after her declaration, something that hit closer to home than he had expected; and they had just sat and talked. He had learned more about the girl behind the mask, her favourite movie genre, a dream to see a show, the antics of her best friend who was always trying to match her up with this guy… his heart had beat a little harder at that, despite him denying his jealousy. But in return he’d shared his favourite shows, his passion for science and his dream of travelling for fun, not obligation.

It was clear they were both still guarded about the information they shared, more for Ladybug’s sake than his own, but she was opening up to him, and when she had fallen silent and her head had rested on his shoulder, Adrien had been surprised. She hadn’t shown any sign of fatigue before, but then again neither had he, he realised as his head rested against her own and they both had been claimed by slumber.

Adrien was still smiling as he pulled his shirt over his head, he could still feel the warmth in his chest as he remembered her voice, clouded by sleep but still clear as she muttered his name.

“ _Adrien_ …” his heart had almost stopped. Was she awake? Had she finally made a connection?

No, he had thought to himself. Her eyes were still closed, her breaths still deep and calm – she was still asleep.

“ _Chat… needs to be protected… Adrien… Chat… very dear to me…_ ” she had continued. If his heart hadn’t exploded, he was sure it would. Even in the dreams of Ladybug, of the girl behind the mask, she was loyal and kind to him. Devoted to his protection.  

He had sat with her for another few minutes, holding his breath in case she said anything else, but when silence followed, he scooted away from her and guided her into a curled position on the floor to keep her warm before getting up and beginning to neaten up the studio.

“Adrien, you have a visitor,” Gideon’s voice echoed through the speaker by his door. The boy stopped mid-step on his way back to the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth.

“Who is it?”

“He says his name is Nathaniel, a friend of Marinette’s?”

Adrien frowned, removing his toothbrush from his mouth. Why was _he_ here?

“Do I have anything other than the 9am shoot this morning?”

“No.”

“Alright,” he sighed, running his free hand through his hair. “Send him up I guess,” Adrien said after looking at the time. He had an hour. Hopefully this wouldn’t take that long, whatever it was.

Adrien rushed to the bathroom, finishing cleaning his teeth and rinsing his toothbrush before heading back to the door, in time to heard the knock.

“Hi, uh, Nathaniel right?” Adrien greeted as he opened the door. The tall boy gave a nervous smile back, his red hair pushed back, front layers falling back into his eyes. Adrien gave the boy a quick study, dark jeans, facial piercings, a striped cardigan and a plain purple shirt underneath. He seemed normal enough, Adrien supposed, though there was something in his gut that said something wasn’t quite right.

“Y-yeah, hey. Sorry, I know this is kinda strange,” he added as Adrien gestured for him to come in. Nathaniel took a moment to take in the apartment before turning back to him. “I just… I need to talk to you.”

“Yeah, I guessed. Come to the kitchen, I’ve gotta keep getting ready,” the boy said, hoping the edge in his voice wasn’t obvious. He gestured for the boy to sit on a stool at the island and poured him a cup of coffee before busying about his cupboards, pulling stuff out for sandwiches. It wouldn’t be as tasty as something Marinette typically brought, but it was his turn to bring lunch.

“So what’s on your mind?” Adrien asked as he began preparing the food.

“You’re-you’re making the group lunch?” he asked surprised.

“Yeah, it’s my turn,” Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Surely that’s not what you’re here about?”

“N-no, you’re right. Sorry,” the boy held his mug close to the table, gripping it between both hands. “Look, you’re close with Marinette, so I just…” the boy took a deep breath. “I don’t understand why you’re being a jerk and letting her put herself in danger,” he snapped.

Adrien dropped the knife he was using before slowly lifting his face to meet his guests. There were so many emotions on his face but the main was disgust.

“Exxcuse me?”

“Come on, I follow the Ladyblog, I’m not an idiot. I know this stuff with Volpina has got to be overflowing onto Alya and Marinette’s designs were published without her permission! My question is why? Why are you letting her stay involved?”

“I don’t think you underst-”

“Do you not care about her?” Nathaniel snapped. His knuckles were now turning white as he gripped the mug tighter. “You’re letting this escalate by staying involved and letting Marinette stay too. How selfish are you?”

“Woah, man. I don’t know what you think you know, but if you think this is my fault, you’re wrong,” Adrien said carefully, his hand a fist at his side.

“You don’t care about her. You’re just using her to get to Ladybug – everyone knows you two have a stupid fling going. I don’t see why she doesn’t see that. Marinette deserves better, she deserves someone who will protect her-”

“If you think Marinette is someone who needs protecting, you don’t know her at all, do you?” Adrien snapped, slamming his fist against the island counter. “You don’t think we’ve asked, no, begged, her to stay out of this crap? You think we don’t _care_ about her? You don’t think _I_ care about her? You don’t know anything. Marinette is her own person who makes her own choices and as her friend, I back her up. Don’t come to my house and chew me out because I’m there for her and you aren’t.”

“You-”

“Marinette is one of the most important people in my life, one of my best friends and if you think I won’t do whatever I can to help and support her, you’re wrong. Plain and simple.” Adrien took a deep breath, feeling the boys glare on him.  “Look, I don’t know what happened between you two. I know you have a history, but I don’t care. Marinette is my friend and while she’s in my life I will back her up and support her no matter what; so, don’t come here and project your own failures onto me.”

“How dare you,” Nathaniel spat, voice low. He stood, the coffee cup slipping off the island and shattering on the tile. “How dare you presume to know anything about Marinette and me! I came here because I thought you cared about her, but it’s clear you’re content to just let her do what she wants and end up in more danger or hurt along the way.”

“I think you should leave,” Adrien interjected, managing to rein back his temper despite his shaking fist. He stared intently at the unwanted guest, green eyes blazing.

“You’re pathetic,” Nathaniel smirked as he picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “You’re nothing but a user, and soon Marinette will see that. If you won’t protect her, I will,” he added before stalking out of the kitchen and out the front door, leaving it wide open behind him.   


Adrien looked down at his hands, one fist still on the counter, throbbing with an ache and the other clenched tightly at his side, shaking with emotion.

That boy was dangerous, he realised. He couldn’t let Marinette be with that. He had to tell her…right? Would that be the right choice? Or would it only cause more pain?

He felt his eye sting with tears and shut them tightly, but a few escaped.

“Adrien?” Gideon’s voice brought him out after a while. “Wh-what happened?”

“If he ever comes back, call the cops,” Adrien scowled, opening his eyes slowly. Gideon nodded once but didn’t say anything. The boy steadied his breathing. “What’s the time?”

“8:50am. Would you like me to reschedule your shoot?”

“No. Father would be furious,” Adrien sighed. “Go get the car started, I’ll grab my stuff and meet you down there; please just call and explain I’ll be late.”

The man nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. Adrien slowly put the sandwich ingredients away and then made his way to his bedroom before pain shot up his leg. Shards of mug stuck out of his foot, small pools of blood forming. The boy stared blankly for a moment before resolving to deal with it later.

He limped to his bathroom and removed the shards before wiping the cuts with a wet cloth and then putting his socks and shoes on. Adrien grabbed his stuff and caught his reflection in the mirror before he left.

All traces of the blissful morning were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some more relationship development.  
> So I wrote them both acknowledging their closeness... a little closer than they realise.
> 
> Happy new year peeps this'll be the year I finish this installment.  
> We're getting closer to the competition and the big finale.  
> I hope you had a lovely holiday season!


	32. Hopes and Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is worried and Adrien defines their friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look  
> another one

Something was wrong, Marinette thought as she studied Adrien. He hadn’t been at the normal meeting spot that morning – which he should have made, even with his morning shoot – he was late out of his lecture and he had forgotten to bring lunch. All of those things on their own weren’t big deals, she knew. But together, coupled with the frown he wore when he thought no one was looking… something had happened.

“Hey, Adrien?” Marinette gathered her courage.

“Huh? Yeah, Mari?” he asked, putting on a smile as he looked at her. Her heart caught in her throat for a moment before…

“Um, c-could you pass me the honey?” she chickened out, gesturing to the bottle in front of him. The rain had meant the four of them had retreated to the café for lunch. Adrien had insisted on paying but Marinette couldn’t shake the feeling it was a cover for something else.

“Sure,” he kept his smile as he slid the bottle to her. She thanked him and lifted the wand, letting the honey drizzle over her waffles, but hyper aware of the fact that the boy kept his eyes on her.

“Hey, you two lovebirds,” Alya snapped her fingers. “Nino and I have to go run some errands, we’ll see in you class?”

“We do?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Alya sighed. “You need to find a good electrician and I need to see Max about the new security for the Ladyblog.”

“I don’t see why I have to go with you,” Nino pouted, mouth full of food. “Plus, it’s cold out there.”

“If you want to be able to use your equipment in the apartment, then you’re gonna need an electrician to help avoid power surges like last night,” Alya huffed as she stood, pulling on her coat.

“You sound like a married couple,” Adrien muttered but the couple just ignored him.

“What happened?” Marinette asked, trying not to crack a smile at Adrien’s remark.

“He was trying to run three tables, the stereo and computer with the TV still on, all the lights in the place left on, and I was in the middle of drying my hair,” Alya grumbled, gesturing to her ponytail.

“You’re exaggerating,” Nino muttered through food. “Plus, I like your hair better when you don’t spend hours on it,” Nino sighed as he finished shovelling the last morsels into his mouth.

“And I like it better when I don’t wake up feeling like I’ve got a massive spit ball on my scalp,” Alya snapped. “We can’t always get what we want.” The girl stalked off to the door to find their umbrella and Nino sighed.

“Some days it does feel like we’re married.” He stood and slid his own jacket on, taking his time despite Alya’s glare from the door.

“You don’t think living together was a bad idea, do you?” Marinette asked concerned.

“Nah, every couple has their issues. Plus, I love her, y’know? No amount of snarky comments will change that. Anyway, catch you guys on the flip,” Nino said, snatching a waffle from Adrien’s plate before giving them a wave as he left.

“Well that was rude,” Marinette said lightly, trying not to focus on the fact they were alone together.

“Eh, it’s fine. My appetite disappeared this morning anyway,” Adrien sighed, pushing his plate to the centre of the table and resting his head on his arms.

“I’m guessing you don’t want to talk about it; but I’m here for you. Don’t forget that,” Marinette said, trying to stay casual. “Even if it’s about… the move,” she added quietly.

“Huh?” The boy looked at her confused, unsure why she would have come to that conclusion. Marinette frowned, was she wrong? What else could be bothering him? Had Volpina approached him again? “Oh, it’s not that,” he gave a small laugh, turning to face her. “I just had a confronting conversation with someone this morning. Nothing to worry about, I’ll be fine.”

“It wasn’t…”

“Not her,” Adrien finished. He took a moment and then tilted his head back against the chair, taking a deep breath. “You’re kind Marinette, and loyal; that’s why I’m so glad you’re my friend. You’ve got my back and I’ve got yours,” he added looking back at her. “When I’m ready to talk about stuff, I know I can come to you.”

Marinette just nodded, taking it as a promise that he would come to her when the time was right. Whatever was bothering him wasn’t for her to worry about now.

“Well, I’m pretty much finished, shall we get going?” The girl said after a moment. Adrien nodded and stood, moving out of the booth for Mari to follow. She picked up her hot chocolate and drained the last dregs before standing and turning to find Adrien holding her coat for her.

They made their way to the door, grabbing their umbrellas and stepping out into the drizzle of rain.

“So how are you finding the Paso Doble?” Marinette asked after they had walked in silence for a few moments.

“It’s good, it feels… powerful, I guess. Like, the Waltz was elegant and the Tango is intimate. The Paso Doble is powerful.”

“I… Have you danced the tango?” Marinette asked, trying not to let that thought go to her head.

“What?” Adrien asked, face forward, eyes conflicted.

“Y-you said the Waltz was Elegant, the Paso Doble is powerful and the Tango is intimate. Ha-have you danced the tango before?”

“O-oh, did I say that?” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess it’s what I’ve come to assume from like… media and stuff,” he began to ramble. “You know, it’s always to two main love interests and it’s always this specific type of song and they get all close and personal. P-plus, aren’t Ladybug and Chat Noir doing the tango this weekend? I guess that’s probably why it’s been on my mind. Me, myself, I’ve never danced the tango, not really, like not with anyone. I mean-”

“Hey take a breath,” Marinette said kindly, a soft smile on her face. “Rambling is my forte, you need to remember to breath,” she put a hand to his chest to encourage him to inhale deeply and exhale slowly.

She looked up at him and saw he was calmer but something in his green eyes kept her there, unable to pull away, unable to continue their way to class. There was some sort of magnetic pull she had to green eyes, she thought dumbly in the back of her brain. Adrien’s… and Chat Noir’s.

The thought brought her back to reality and Adrien must have noticed her change because his expression fell a little as he stepped away, once again rubbing the back of his neck.

“Have to get to class-”

“We should, er, yeah.”

“Yeah…” Marinette turned away, her cheeks burning, wishing she had brought a scarf to hide in face in despite the fact it wasn’t quite cold enough for one.

When they arrived, Adrien held the door open for her and she stepped in, her eyes caught upward to the lights she had forgotten about.

“Oh wow,” she murmured, taking them in unlit and rather bulky against the previously open space. “They really… Take away from the space, don’t they?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Behind her Adrien choked. “Uh, yeah. I guess they do. Still, whoever had the idea to put them up is pretty cool. Imagine the light shows Madame Bustier could play while she had us all dance,” he said, waving his hand and trying not to look directly at Marinette.

“ _Monsieur_ Agreste, a moment of your time,” Madame Bustier gestured. Adrien turned back to look at Marinette with a puzzled expression before going to chat in the little area she kept the stereo. Marinette shook her head and tried not to look at the new additions to the room, instead making her way to the change area where she was stopped by a smug blonde girl.

“Chloé can we not just have one lesson without this?” Marinette asked tiredly.

“Lost your spark without your scum friend, have you?” the girl smirked, Sabrina at her flank giggling.

“Hey, you know I won’t tolerate you talking about my friends like that,” Marinette scowled.

“Oh, calm down,” she chittered. “I didn’t even realise you were that close with the Liar,” she added before swishing her hips and walking away.

Liar? Marinette frowned. Did she mean Lila? The girl did a quick check of the people in the room. No Lila and No Sean. Marinette stepped into her change area before the reality hit her.

What cosmic joke was being played on her this time?

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien stepped in line with the other students ready for Madame Bustier’s instructions when he realised his partner wasn’t there.

“Um, Madame Bustier? Lila isn’t here,” Adrien said carefully. He saw Chloe stand up straighter with a smirk, trying to get the instructor’s lesson.

“Yes, but neither is Marinette’s partner, so it’s fine. You two can just work together today,” she waved her hand. “Everyone take their positions from last lesson.”

Marinette? Speaking of, Adrien turned, where was she? They had come in together and he hadn’t seen her leave…

He saw her hiding behind the walls of the change area and made his way over.

“Um, everything okay?”

“I… well, I’m not so good at dancing with anyone other than my partner,” she said slowly.

“Hey, we’ve danced together before, it’ll be fine,” he added with a smile.

“Did that go well? I don’t remember,” she asked, stepping towards him slowly. Was she shaking?

“It was fine, Mari. Take a deep breath, we got this, come on.” He took her hand and lead her to their spot on the floor, taking position and waiting for the music and instructions to begin.

“We’re going to be focusing on _Huit_ s and _Chasse Cape_ s. Now, my normal power couple isn’t here, but Marinette, you and Adrien should be a fine replacement,” Madame Bustier smiled. Adrien knew there was something in that smile for Marinette that he wasn’t supposed to know, but he felt a small twinge in his chest as he thought about Marinette and her other partner.

Adrien shook it off as he listened to Madame Bustier’s instructions and [when the music began](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pta-gf6JaHQ) mimicked the position for the _huit_ she had explained. He began stepping heavily to the beat and gave a heavy strike with his right foot before leading Marinette to his right. Continuing his steps to the beat he gave another heavy strike to bring her back in front of him. On the third heavy strike of his foot Madame Bustier stopped the music and praised them both, but Adrien could feel an aching in right foot.

How he had forgotten that he had stood on broken ceramic that morning was mystifying. He walked Marinette back to their position, mouth shut, smile on, ready to go again with the class. The beat began and all the men in the class stomped their feet to signal the beginning.

“You’re hurt, aren’t you?” Marinette whispered quietly to him as she passed his ear.

“Wh-what?” Adrien gaped before the others stomped their feet again, Adrien missing the beat. Marinette continued the correct steps as if he had.

“You favoured your left foot walking back,” she explained as the final stamp echoed in the room. “Just, don’t actually stomp, just pretend. I know the counts. It’s okay,” she said kindly before the next set of the steps. Adrien saw the concern in her eyes, but he also saw her kindness in her recognition he didn’t want it be noticed.

“How did you…?”

“I’m a dancer, Adrien,” she said with a slight smile in her voice as she moved to his right. “I’m trained to look at people’s steps without looking.” Adrien pretended to slam his foot with the rest of the class and Marinette turned back. “I also know you. You’re so mild mannered,” she sighed. “You don’t like drawing attention to yourself.”

The final beat echoed through the room and Madame Bustier stopped the music, praising the class. Adrien noticed Marinette change though, her hands slipped out of his quickly, her posture slumped a little and her cheeks began to flush pink.

“Marinette, Adrien, would you like to demonstrate the next move?” Madame Bustier summoned.

“Oh Madame, you’re always picking on me, why not let someone else have the spotlight for a bit,” Marinette said, her posture sharp and confident again.

“Very well, Rose and Michael, why don’t you help me explain _Chasse Cape_ s?” With the instructor’s attention now away, Marinette’s slump returned.

“I-I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that,” she shook her head to herself as she whispered to him. “It’s not my place to tell you how you live or what to do, I’m so sorry.”

“Mari, it’s fine,” he gave a soft chuckle. “I appreciated it, and honestly, I’m glad you noticed and gave me that advice – considering the _Paso Doble_ is about the man leading with his steps of the beat, it’s nice to know I’m partnered with someone who can look out for me. Like I said earlier, you’re such a great friend,” Adrien smiled. The girl gave a weak smile back.

“Now, into positions,” Madame Bustier called.

“You’re leading me to the left in the _Chasse Cape_ and back again. Like before, but more flair,” Marinette added as they took their positions. Adrien nodded grateful she had explained as he had no idea what he was doing. “It’s very common in dancing shows.”

“Do you watch them often?” Adrien teased as the music began.

“Of course. Some of the costumes are to die for,” Marinette smirked as they moved with the rest of the class.

Unsure of a retort Adrien gave an impressed shrug and let her pretend to let him lead them in the group as the instructor walked through and corrected any slips.

“Adrien, everything okay?” Madame Bustier asked as she reached them.

“Uh, yes Madame?”

“You were limping. I hope it’s not serious,” Madame Bustier said, eyeing him carefully. How obvious had it been? He wondered.

“Just a minor ache. It’ll be fine tomorrow so there won’t be any issues Friday,” Adrien added quickly, remembering that he wasn’t supposed to have a lesson tomorrow.

“That’s good, in time to enjoy your weekend, I hope,” she added dismissively. “Marinette, if you’re going to lead him leading you, trying to relax your shoulders to avoid strain,” the woman added before moving off.

“Anyone would think she has keener eyes than you,” Adrien joked as he felt Marinette’s shoulders drop a little.

“She does,” Marinette said with a smile as they travelled before performing the moves again at Madame Bustier’s instruction. “Who do you think taught me?”

“You’re a talented young grasshopper, huh? Ever going to surpass the sensei?”

“Have you been watching some karate kid anime or something lately?” Marinette laughed.

“No,” Adrien laughed. “It was just the least geeky thing I could think of.” At least, something that wasn’t a cat pun, he thought to himself. He had to start being more careful of his identity. There was no telling what danger he’d be putting Marinette in if she found out the truth behind his alter-ego.

“What?” Marinette asked after a moment, cheeks turning pink as Madame Bustier called them to a halt. “You’re staring.”

“Oh, sorry. Just lost in thought I guess,” Adrien smiled. Marinette stepped away with a nod, her demeanour changing back as it had before. She wrapped her arms around her and Adrien wondered if he had done something wrong.

Madame Bustier listed off a couple of dated to the class, explaining that a dance show would be holding auditions early next month and if any couples were interested to let her know so she could begin private training. She also gave them all a lecture on self-care and reminded them with the holiday season coming up nothing was worth being out of commission.

Adrien wasn’t really listening, his mind back on the events of the morning. Maybe he _should_ tell Marinette and let her do what she wants with the information. It would be fitting with what he told Nathaniel – he had her back. But didn’t that mean he should try to protect her from unnecessary evil?

Adrien shook his head. He was starting to sound like the red-headed boy. She had a right to know… right? He needed to talk to Alya.

“Adrien?”

“Huh?”

“Madame Bustier let us go early. Apparently, the weather is supposed to get pretty bad tonight so she wants us home early and safe… Is everything okay?” Marinette asked, raising a hand as if to rest on his shoulder only to let it drop.

“Yeah, sorry I think I have to talk to Alya,” he said carefully.

“Alya?” Adrien almost missed the flicker of hurt that crossed her face as she began to head to the change area. “No, of course, she and Nino probably won’t have any plans except heading home so you should be able to catch her.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be in the café. I have to wait for Chat Noir so we can head to my place to get his suit for the weekend.”

Ah crap. He knew he had forgotten something.

“Adrien?” Marinette stopped to turn back to him – worry clear on her face. “Are you feeling okay? Are you sure you aren’t sick?”

“N-no, I’m fine. I just didn’t realise you had Chat’s outfit already done,” he said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, well Ladybug’s needs all my attention since the blog incident so I’m glad to have made progress.”

“Th-that’s great,” Adrien said, his eyes flicking up to see Alya leaving the change area to wait for Nino. “That’s great. Good luck with that. I’ll see you round, okay?” he stammered quickly before dashing to the girl with glasses, trying not to jolt his foot too much.

“Alya?”

“What’s up?”

“I, uh, need to talk to you… about Marinette, but I’m kinda in a rush…”

“What, why?”

“Chat Noir is meeting her at the café in like ten minutes.”

“Well, you better talk quick, kid,” Alya sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“Well, see, Nathaniel came round to my place this morning, and kinda chewed me out about the fact that Marinette is still involved with everything? Now, I know he’s your friend, but like, I just don’t know where I should stand and If I should tell her-”

“Don’t.” Alya cut him off before letting out a sigh.“Don’t tell her. Nathaniel… has had some questionable behaviour recently. Nino and I can deal with it. You just… go do what you need to do tonight and don’t worry about it. We’ve got it covered, okay?” she gave him a smile but Adrien could see anger in her eyes.

“We’ve got what covered?” Nino asked as Adrien turned to leave. “Oh, hey man, did you want to-”

“He’s got stuff to do, Nino, and so do we,” Alya said, tugging her boyfriend by the sleeve and giving Adrien a nod goodbye.

He let out a breath, though still unsure of what she was going to do, at least he knew it was in more experienced hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending doesn't seem too rushed.  
> it's 3am and I've got to go to bed but i had to finish it aha  
> low key dying to write more MariChat  
> and also to get further ahead because I've got plans y'all  
> like more than 2k worth od chapter excerpts for future chapters in this fic.  
> I'm so keen  
> Thanks for the support and comments as always.  
> Your support really motivates me to keep writing and I just...  
> I really love u guys ok


	33. BONUS - Like Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon looks out for Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a couple hundred words I really wanted to add before the next chapter :)

Adrien changed quickly and escaped the studio without being caught by Chloe. Of course, the one thing he had promised to do today he had forgotten about, he grimaced as he slid into the car.

“So, I’m just going to drive around the block so you can return for your meeting with Marinette, right?” Gideon confirmed as he pulled away from the curb.

“Wait, what?”

“You are meeting with Marinette today to go get Chat’s suit, right?”

“Well, yeah but I forgot my stuff. I need to go home first,” Adrien explained, pulling out his phone to send her an apology.

“No need. It’s here,” Gideon said, passing back Chat Noir’s black dance bag with Adrien’s mask, ear-clips and a different shirt. “I didn’t see the need for your dance shoes, but I figured keeping it all in the same bag would be efficient.”

“Gideon… I didn’t even know you knew I was picking my suit up today?” Adrien responded mystified.

“Adrien, you’re my responsibility. I know what you’re up to and what your plans are. It’s my job to know so I can look out for you.”

Adrien wasn’t sure what to say in response. He was touched by the kindness but wasn’t sure how to address it, let alone reciprocate. He began to swap his basic belongings between bags; his phone, keys, wallet and umbrella.

“C’mon, hurry up. There is a storm coming,” Gideon said as he looped an unfamiliar block and pulled to a stop.

Adrien nodded and quickly pulled off his jacket, changing his shirt and then tugging it back on. He pulled the mask over his eyes and opened the door, pausing for a moment.

“Gideon? Thanks for looking out for me.”

The man just nodded gruffly and Adrien gave a small smile before sliding out of the car, black bag in hand. He turned and gave a brief wave before pulling his umbrella out and slinging his bag over his shoulder. As Gideon drove away, Adrien let out a small sigh of relief and re-positioned his mask for comfort before turning and walking down a nearby alley heading back to campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost finished the next chapter!   
> Thought I'd share this because it was a scene I felt I had to write for the story :)  
> See you in the next update!


	34. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien reflect on their feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected

Marinette sighed as she sat in the same booth she and her friends had sat in that morning, a caramel latte between her hands for comfort. She couldn’t believe she had spoken to Adrien like that in class. It was so unlike her, at least, in front of the blond boy, she reasoned.

She and Sean had worked together for so long she was used to communicating directly with her dance partner. Besides when in the middle of a routine there was no time for stuttered words and uncertainty.

“We need to talk,” a sharp voice cut through Marinette’s thoughts and she look up, surprised to see Chloé looking down at her. Marinette felt her face begin to scowl, prepared for their regular snarky banter, but something in Chloe’s blue eyes made her bite her tongue.

“I’m waiting for someone,” Marinette said carefully.

“Then I’ll be quick.” Chloe sat in the seat across from Marinette, her back straight and face tilted so she was still looking down at Marinette. It was the most nonchalant display of superiority Marinette had ever seen from the girl, and it surprised her.

“You and Adrien have been spending a lot of time together,” Chloe said carefully, the way she held her expression showed she had chosen her words carefully. “You’re… you’re his friend, right?”

“Of course,” Marinette almost scoffed, but she held herself. As long as Chloe was being civil, so would she. The girls held their stares for a moment

“He deserves better than this, better than Paris. In a few months he will see that for himself.”

“When he moves,” Marinette said quietly and Chloe looked up in surprise.

“Y-you know?”

“I do. Nino and Alya know he is moving after his birthday.”

“And you?”

“I know more than you think I do,” Marinette said simply.

“So, he told you then,” Chloe finally looked down at her hands, her expression falling slightly. “Adrien and I have been friends a long time and despite what you might think, I do care for him.” Her voice was quiet, but in an instant, she was standing and fixing her coat, her superiority complex back in full swing.

“Look, I only care about what’s best for us. We will have everything we deserve and a happily ever after. I hope you know this isn’t personal. I just can’t let you and your little liar friend ruin his future.”

“How is that not personal? Did you ever stop to think maybe what’s best for him is what he chooses?”

“Don’t you dare try and act like you know him better than I do,” Chloe hissed as she leaned forward.

“Maybe I do,” Marinette couldn’t help but snap back, her voice low.

Chloe scoffed, pulling herself upright. “Just tell Rossi to back off and everything will be fine.”

“Are you threatening me?” Marinette asked, trying not to let her jaw drop. Chloe had always been one for blackmail, or something unsavoury to get her way, but never so far as to threaten someone.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Chloe replied, pulling the hood of her puffy yellow coat over her hair and strutting out of the café.

Marinette watched her go, astounded at the girl’s many sharp edges, her attention taking a moment to focus on the boy with a black mask who entered a few seconds later.

“Purr-incess! Sorry I’m late,” Chat Noir grinned as he slid in across from her, shaking a few drops of water from his hair.

Marinette flinched as a couple of droplets hit her face. “When did the rain start?”

“A few seconds before I got here. Guess I should have thought more about symbolism when I chose my identity,” the boy laughed.

“Ah, yeah, if you believe in it,” Marinette said after a beat, still trying to process her conversation with Chloe.

“Is everything okay, Marinette? Did something happen with Chloe before I got here?” Chat frowned.

“What? N-no, I don’t… she had a…warning for me, I suppose.”

“A warning? Is she working with Volpina?”

“What? No, no. At least, I don’t think so. She’s pretty obsessed with Ladybug, I don’t think she’d join someone who threatened to take that away from her,” Marinette replied, taking a slow sip of her drink. “She wanted to talk to me about Adrien.”

“What?”

“Sorry, I don’t know why I’m bothering you with all this. It doesn’t matter,” Marinette put a smile on her face and pushed the conversation to the back of her mind. “We should head to my place before the rain gets too heavy.”

“Marinette, are you sure it’s okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry I didn’t mean to worry you. She’s just worried about him, I guess… with Chloe it’s hard to tell. We’ve never really gotten along,” Marinette explained and the boy nodded.

“I see. Are you going to tell Adrien?”

“What, why?”

“Well, if she said anything that bothered you, shouldn’t you tell him?”

“Hmm…” Marinette thought for a moment. Adrien would want to know, Chat was right about that; but still… “No.”

“No? That… that doesn’t sound like you.”

“It’s not like that, Chat, it’s just…” Marinette took another sip of her drink to help sort her words before continuing. “Chloe and I have been opposing forces for a long time, before Adrien came into my life. What’s happened between us shouldn’t impact his relationship with her, just like whatever happens with them doesn’t impact my relationship with him. It’s just… they have their stuff, and it’s not my place, yknow?”

“I see,” Chat Noir replied quietly before meeting her eyes. “I retract my earlier statement. That does sound like you,” he added with a small smile. Marinette sensed there was something more to what he was saying, but she wasn’t quite sure what that could be so instead she shot him a smile in return before finishing her drink in silence.

“I think the rains gotten heavier,” Chat sighed when Marinette was getting ready to leave.

“Yeah, that sounds about right. My luck is probably worse than yours,” she teased.

“Maybe we should get Ladybug to tell us her secrets?” the boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Sure, because that’s worked so well for you so far.”

“Hey, she’s warming up to me,” he protested as they made their way out of the café and under the nearest shelter.

“Sure, maybe you can get her last name before you move,” Marinette joked.

“Hey, I’d take it,” Chat sighed wistfully and Marinette watched him staring at the rain for a moment.

“Oh, poor tomcat, you’re so taken with her,” Marinette couldn’t help but whisper to herself as she pulled out her umbrella.

“Better a love unrequited than to never have loved at all,” the boy replied just as quietly.

“Who said that?”

“Me, just now,” Chat grinned as he opened his own umbrella. They began walking to the corner of campus, falling in step beside each other.

“I thought it didn’t sound right,” Marinette laughed gently. “I think it’s ‘better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all’.”

“And who said that?”

“I dunno, thousands of people over thousands of years probably.”

“Sure, but they are almost the same thing,” the boy said.

“I guess both are equally painful,” Marinette sighed as she thought of Adrien, her conversation with Chloe threatening to come back to her.

She tried to push them away like she did so often, but something wouldn’t let them go. She had been able to be somewhat normal when dancing with him earlier that afternoon, and they had been getting closer, but that didn’t mean he felt anything close to her. He had an interest in Ladybug, sure, but his engagement was still looming over any other feelings he could develop.

“Whoa, Marinette!”

The girl was jolted backwards, her umbrella slipping from her hand as she gently thudded into Chat Noir, his grip tight on her arm as a car sped past, sending a spray of water over the girl.

“Are you okay?’

“Y-yeah, sorry. I was lost in thought,” Marinette said as she turned back to the boy, his face was paler, eyes wide and scared.

“What on earth could be so distracting you almost walked into traffic?”

“I…” Marinette almost told him the truth, of the sunshine boy who clouded her mind… but the panic in his eyes was so clear that words failed her. “I’m sorry. I’ll pay more attention, I promise.” 

“You better,” Chat said quietly, still staring her down before pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her.

 

~~~~~~

 

Adrien’s heart was pounding. Marinette had just been so preoccupied by her thoughts that she walked into the road without stopping. He had no idea what could have caused her to become so lost, but he was just glad he’d caught her before it was too late.

She took a moment to respond to his hug, but even then, it was more to comfort himself rather than her. When they finally broke apart he realised her umbrella was on the ground a few feet away, thankfully not taken by the wind. He picked it up for her and handed it back, gently brushing a wet strand of hair from her face.

Her cheeks began to flush pink after a moment and Adrien realised he was staring. He felt his own cheeks heat up as he stepped back and rubbed his neck.

“Please... just be careful.”

“O-okay,” she almost squeaked in return before turning and checking for cars. The two then crossed the road together and continued the journey to Marinette’s house.

Adrien watched her as they walked, but she was more alert now, her eyes flicking back to him every now and then, but she tried hard to deliberately not look _at_ him. He suppressed a sigh. Chat Noir had no reason for such an overreaction to her daze, even if Adrien did. The girl was constantly proving to him why he could trust her and the more time he spent with her, as either side of himself, the more he was glad she was his friend.

He was scared of losing her and Adrien wasn’t afraid to admit that. It did make the idea of his move seem more painful, more lonesome, but he knew she would help him for as long as she could. The fact that she respected his privacy and relationships with others only added to the way he felt about her – which was only friendship he reminded himself.

“Chat? You coming?”

Adrien was standing at the bottom of the steps as she had unlocked the lobby.

“Uh, yeah, sorry Mari, I was just… remembering the first time you took me in,” Chat said quickly.

“It was the first time we’d officially met,” Marinette smiled back as she held the lobby door for him. The boy hopped up the stairs quickly and held it for her to go first before following her up the stairs.

“I guess it was,” Adrien murmured quietly, ignoring the fact that it hadn’t been the first time she’d rescued him.

“You’re just as stubborn as ever,” Marinette laughed as they reached her door. “But I dunno, honestly, you’ve kinda grown on me.”

“Really?” Adrien asked happily.

“Yeah, when you’re not punning or being a dork,” Marinette teased.

“Wait… that’s like never!” Adrien exclaimed as they entered Marinette’s apartment. She just laughed and patted him on the head kindly to reassure him.

“It’s okay, _Chaton_ ,” Marinette smiled softly at him. “Anyway, did you want a drink or something before we get organised?”

“Um, no thanks,” Adrien replied, shaking his head a little before looking around the living room. It wasn't much different to how he had seen it before – fabric draped in piles over chairs, drawings and designs pilled messily over the table, weighted down with scissors, pin cushions and various spools of thread. In the corner of the room was a dress model, draped with a large piece of green fabric to cover Ladybug’s dress beneath it.

He wandered over to the dress form, curiosity slowly taking over. He carefully reached out, his fingers just brushing the green fabric. If he could just-

“Hey! Bad kitty!” Marinette shouted and Adrien jumped back, unable to stop the guilty look on his face. She shook her head, tutting as she walked over him. “What about all that stuff you said the other day, hmm? About trusting me?” She arched an eyebrow and Adrien felt guilt weigh heavy on him.

“M-marinette… you’re right. I-I’m so sorry,” he hung his head and heard her sigh before letting a slight giggle escape her lips.

“I should have known you wouldn’t be able to help yourself. You’re lucky that’s not Ladybug’s dress,” she added after a moment.

Adrien looked up, feeling his face scrunch up. “Y-you mean you tricked me?”

“Oh, don’t look so betrayed, Chaton. You were the one who was trying to sneak a peek after your declaration of trust.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Adrien began, now he knew he hadn’t technically done anything wrong, he wasn’t so willing to take her scolding.

“Curiosity killed the cat, you know,” she sighed, hand on her hip.

“Ah, but satisfaction brought it back, Princess,” he countered.

“And when you die, let me know how that works out for you,” Marinette rolled her eyes but her tone was teasing.

“That’s a little dark, even for you,” Adrien blinked in surprise.

“Oh,” Marinette froze a moment, before she looked down at her feet. “I guess I’m more comfortable with you than I thought,” she added with an awkward laugh. However, she didn’t give Adrien a chance to think on it as she pulled the green fabric off of the model, revealing a beautifully tailored suit jacket with deep green lining.

“So, um, this is your jacket. I’ll just go get the rest,” she muttered, slipping away as Chat’s stare was caught by the item of clothing.

Gingerly Adrien unbuttoned the jacket and slid it off the dress form before pulling it carefully over his shoulders. The satin lining was smooth and the design allowed more movement in his arms than he would have thought. It was cropped above his hips, but it allowed him to twist his torso without feeling weighed down.

“Wow, I’m sure with moves like that, Ladybug must be in your pocket,” Marinette’s voice teased and Adrien froze, realising he had been moving his hips as he steps to an imaginary beat.

Trying to fight the blush in his cheeks, he put on his Cheshire grin, “Why, is it working for you?” Marinette’s cheeks tinted pink and Adrien felt a small wave of relief, at least they were both a little uncomfortable now.

“I’m guessing you like the jacket then,” Marinette said after a moment. “You won’t necessarily need it for the routine, but it works as an ensemble, y’know?”

“Sure,” he nodded, eyes on the garment bag she held.

“In there is a pair of basic black pants, a white dress shirt and your vest. I played around with the idea of a cummerbund style instead, but I felt the vest looked better; I mean, if you prefer the cummerbund, I have it, I just thought it wouldn’t suit as well, what with your body type and the type of movements you’ll be doing and whatnot,” Marinette said, her tone changing as she handed it over. Adrien noticed it was similar to how she had spoken to him earlier, her passion for the subject overriding her awkwardness.

“It’s good to see you so confident,” Adrien said when he realised he had been quiet for just a bit too long.

“Well, fashion waits for no one and Volpina likes to play by her own rules so you know, gotta get back into it quickly or we’ll fall behind. Can’t have that,” Marinette added, looking away.

“I’ll go try these on?”

“Y-yeah, right. You know where the bathroom is,” Marinette gave a small shake of her head before waving him down the hall.

She was constantly surprising him, Adrien thought as he shut the bathroom door behind him. When he had first met her only a couple of weeks ago, she had seemed timid and shy, her loyalty and passion seemed almost… passive in a way. And yet over time he had seen her alight with emotions, her loyalty and determination burning brighter than he could have ever expected and through it all her passion drove her to be stronger, better, pushing her forward to do her best no matter what obstacles she faced.

She reminded him of Ladybug, Adrien realised as he changed his clothes. But Ladybug in comparison had never been shy. She never held back when it came to dancing or her own loyalties either. Both girls were willing to bet so much more on this war against their friends than Adrien could ever had expected.

He caught his smile in the reflection of the bathroom mirror as he slid the white button up over his shoulders. Something about the smile made him stop, a slight chill running up his spine. The things he was feeling… were they for Marinette? Or was he simply noticing the qualities he valued in both girls and therefore his feelings for Ladybug were getting muddled with his comradery with the girl in the next room?

“Uh, Chat?” a knock and rather loud voice made him jump.

“S-sorry, this is embarrassing but I realised I put the wrong shirt in your garment bag. That was the first one I made. The stitching was off so I made another one. They must have gotten mixed up. I’ll leave it on the handle so you can grab it, okay?” Marinette’s voice was a little different, her some words wobbling as she spoke.

Was she really so embarrassed by such a simple thing?

Curious, Adrien pulled the shirt off and looked at the stitching. Everything seemed fine to him, nothing was crooked or fraying. In fact, the white stitching was pretty much perfect; even around the delicate white buttons she had sewn in.

With a shrug, Adrien opened the door a little and reached around to take the hanger off the door, not wanting to add to Marinette’s embarrassment as he remembered the last time she had seen him shirtless. His heart threatened to pound loudly as he recalled the memory and the flirtatious smirk he had when he’d noticed. He shook his head. That didn’t mean anything.

Besides, he reasoned as he took the new shirt off the hanger and pulled it on, he was leaving in a few months and all the compromises and begging and pleading and things he had ever asked for were being called back – as if repaying a debt he owed his father and the Agreste name.

Soon, he wouldn’t have Marinette or Ladybug in his life, so what did a few dumb remarks mean anyway, he sighed as he fixed he collar. The bigger picture was depressing, and bringing him down from what had turned into an eventful and overall pleasant day.

As he buttoned up the second shirt he paused, something feeling different beneath his fingers. The buttons on this shirt were black with tiny green paw-prints – smaller versions of the ones she had used for his other suit. Adrien’s eyes were also drawn to the stitching, the thread was now deep green on the right side with black thread on the inside.

His lips tugged up in a small smile.

Once again, it was the little things had brought him out of the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long D:  
> (i know you guys will tell me not to apologise but still)  
> I just want to thank you all for your continued support  
> I know I say it every time but getting the emails from Ao3 saying that one of you guys has commented really inspires me and helps motivate me to keep going  
> even on my bad days  
> so Thank you.  
> Every single one of you.  
> <3
> 
> See you soon


	35. Confess my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which MariChat have some frustrating moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrynotsorry
> 
> also i'm supposed to be cleaning my house for inspection and packing to move but OH WELL

Marinette buried her head in her hands as she leant against the wall beside the bathroom. Why had she just opened the door while the boy was changing. Did her brain stop working after the moment on the road?

She had managed to back up quite quickly and shut the door softly, but not before she got a glimpse of him, practically shirtless with dumb faraway look in his eyes a cute small smile across his face.

Stop it, she scolded herself. You can’t let yourself think like this, she shook her head before she heard the latch beside her click. She jumped back, pressing her hand to her lips to stop her gasp. How would she explain this? And the blood that was burning her cheeks?

Thankfully, Chat just opened the door a little before reaching around and taking the hanger, not even a single strand of blond hair made its way into view.

Marinette let her breath escape slowly, hand still on her mouth, not trusting herself as the door clicked shut.

Finally, she made her feet work, backing back up into the kitchen and fiddling with her stereo, searching for some noise in the suddenly too-quiet apartment. As Jagged Stone’s guitar rhythms began, Marinette let her hand drop from her face. She could breathe a little slower now, her heartbeat still echoing in her ears as she turned to the fridge and pulled out some juice.

She busied herself preparing drinks and snacks, her mind trying to drag her back to the smile of the boy in the bathroom. Sure, he was attractive, Marinette conceded, and he was charming and he cared about her, and she could be herself around him. He even liked her as Ladybug.

But that was the problem, Marinette sighed. He liked Ladybug. And she… she liked Adrien…right? But Adrien, the boy who could smile sunshine, with eyes green as clover; the boy who was her friend, who made her tongue tied and flustered but had the patience to sit through all that, to get to know _her_ as Marinette… He also liked Ladybug.

Tikki squawked and Marinette nodded. That wasn’t even the most complicated part. Adrien was engaged to Chloe. And both Adrien _and_ Chat Noir were moving in a few months. Marinette put down the packet of biscuits the had just opened and frowned.

Why couldn’t she just like a _normal_ guy? She wondered. Although, the only _normal_ guy she had liked was Nathaniel and look where that had gotten her… Marinette shook her head, unwilling to open that up again.

Dating is hard, she thought.

“Did you say something?” the voice came from the hall.

Had she said that out loud? Marinette felt her heart begin to race. “U-uh, no, nothing. How-how does it all fit?” Marinette managed to stammer, fiddling with the biscuit packet again as she realised her hands were shaking.

“It all feels great,” Chat exclaimed, his voice a little perkier than before. He stepped into view, Cheshire grin on his face, his eyes lit up with delight. The shirt fit him perfectly, the vest a little more form-fitting than the one from his previous suit and the waist of his pants sat above his hips, closer to his waistline making him look taller somehow.

“I feel taller,” Chat laughed as he bounced on his toes and Marinette couldn’t help but smile. “These pants are really roomy. They give a lot of movement, not as restricting as they look – but well, I mean, you used garbadine, so it was bound to be appropriate.” Chat remarked as he brushed the legs of the pants he wore.

“Y-yeah. It’s a stretch garbadine blend actually. You know fabrics?” Marinette asked, curiously.

“O-oh, uh, yeah,” the boy stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Not really. I mean, my tailor… it’s on the tags,” he stumbled.

“Ah,” Marinette nodded. She wasn’t quite convinced, but a lot of guys didn’t like to admit to knowing thing about fabrics or fashion, so she let it go.

“And, um, how does the vest fit? I know it’s a bit more, er, fitted than the other one, but well, y-know, the tango style and all that,” Marinette fought the heat she felt creeping up her neck.

Keep it together, she warned herself.

“Oh, yeah. It’s actually pretty good. I can breathe no problem and I can’t see any way this would stop me from moving with Ladybug.”

“That’s good. I’ll need you to wear it for one rehearsal before the performance so I can fix anything that isn’t comfortable for you.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary, Marinette. It fits really well as it is. Plus, I’d hate for anything to happen to it before the competition,” Chat said carefully.

“But if anything happens at the competition I won’t be there to fix it,” Marinette frowned.

“You won’t? Princess, that’ll be two performances you’ll miss and trust me, they _are_ performances.”

“Sorry, _minou_ , but I’m not supposed to still be involved, remember? I have a feeling if I show up it’ll cause more harm than good,” Marinette explained, trying not to let the truth of her words seep through.

She couldn’t see anyone taking Ladybugs true identity very well, especially after Nat- _Dessinatuer_ had.

“Marinette, even after everything you aren’t going to stand up to them?” he stepped towards her and she frowned.

“Chat, I think you’re misunderstanding what I’m saying.”

“I just don’t get why you’re trying to hide your involvement when it’s obvious you aren’t stopping. You’re still talking with me and Ladybug even after they left the note, you kept designing and they posted the pictures online to try and hurt you and Alya. What I’m saying is, if you’re not giving up, why are still hiding?”

“We all have our reasons, Chat, and we all have those we want to protect. I just can’t be at the performances,” Marinette sighed.

“But Ladybug… she and I really appreciate your hard work. It pains us that you aren’t able to see it on the floor,” Chat’s face had dropped, his eyes no longer as bright as they had been before.

“I appreciate that, _Chaton_ , but I get to see videos and hear all about it. This is just my curse to bear,” she added with a small smile, trying to cheer him up. “A designer who can never wear their items, or see them worn; like a chef who can’t taste their dishes,” Marinette tried to reason.

The boy frowned. “And what about you? When you do you actually get to _be_ the princess and embrace the spotlight you deserve?”

Marinette gave him a kind, sad smile. He was so concerned for her, she struggled to find the words.

“It’s… It’s just not my time yet,” she reassured him, gently patting him on the arm.

“Well that’s no good,” he said after a moment. Marinette looked at him confused before he backed out of the kitchen and began pushing the furniture around in the living room, managing to create enough space in the centre for them to move around in. Marinette realised what he was doing as he reached out to her.

“This is a bad idea, Chat Noir,” Marinette stammered. “I’m not very good.”

“Come on. We both know that’s a lie,” Chat said, his voice serious and so unlike any side of him she had seen. His eyes were earnest, blazing as he walked towards her and took her hand, leading her back as[ the song on the stereo changed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8m5sxlh370).

“Chat this isn’t a good idea, believe me-” her voice raised an octave as he pulled her close to him in a spin before leading her to the beat of the song.

“Just… let’s just dance, Mari,” he said softly, breath tickling her ear.

As much as she wanted to fight, she couldn’t find in her. The part of him she found so endearing as Ladybug was winning over her regular self too. It was almost magnetising.

The beat felt a little awkward at first, not quite appropriate for Paso Doble or a Waltz, but as the verse continued and the bridge began, the beat picked up and they seemed to have found a rhythm.  Chat lead her in some Paso Doble steps seemingly familiar with how well she was able to follow the music. Perhaps he just paid a lot of attention in the group classes, Marinette wondered in the back of her mind as they moved around the small space.

They stepped to the beat, Chat not leading anything to fancy, but when he stepped a certain way, his shoulders shifted and Marinette followed it through with an _ocho_ , surprising both of them. Chat recovered quickly, leading her into a simple grapevine step and shooting her his signature grin.

“Seems you know more than you let on,” he laughed softly in her ear as he changed their steps. Marinette felt her cheeks colour with embarrassment as she had been caught out, but neither of them seemed to want to stop. Despite her hesitation, he changed their time, better fitting the beat, and began leading her into more _ochos_ and grapevines.

As the song ended Marinette stepped away from him, both of their expressions soft, but unreadable.

“Well, that was… interesting,” Chat Noir grinned.

“Um, y-yeah, I guess so.” Marinette laughed softly. “I-I’ve never really danced the tango with anyone other than Sean once.”

“Oh? You seem pretty good at it,” he replied, his grin dropping to a small smile.

“I-it’s one of those things you have to have the chemistry for, I suppose,” Marinette said, turning and returning to the kitchen, eager for a distraction.

“Indeed,” Chat replied softly after a moment of watching her. “And I was able to move around in this quite comfortably, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“O-oh, right. Well, one less thing to worry about I suppose,” Marinette added, forcing a smile. She had wondered why the boy had been so adamant to dance. “D-do you want to get changed and then we can have something to eat?” she asked, gesturing to the plate she had been organising earlier.

“Sure.”

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien lay across Marinette’s marshmallow couch, music filling the room as she sat in her arm chair quietly hand stitching some final touches to his vest that she had suddenly decided she wanted to add.

His head was propped against the armrest, allowing him full view of the room while his legs hung over the other end. The whole scenario made him feel incredibly content. He was relaxing, the weight normally on his chest lifted for a little while, somewhere he felt safe, with someone he could trust, listening to music he enjoyed. If Ladybug were there, it would had been his perfect afternoon.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, _Chaton_. I can’t have you staying over tonight,” Marinette chided, not looking up from her hands.

“Why not? Got a _boy_ coming over?” Adrien teased, gently tapping her arm with his foot and ignoring the knot in his stomach at his words.

“Oh please, I don’t have time for boys with you hanging around,” she rolled her eyes, putting the work down in her lap. Adrien felt his expression fall. Was he really stopping her from going out and living her life?

“It’s the curse of the designer once again,” Marinette cried dramatically, lifting her hand to her head before laughing. “I have to finish Ladybug’s dress.”

“Oh, right,” he forced a small laugh. Of course, she had _chosen_ to work with him and Ladybug. This was what she was passionate about. And yet…

“What about Friday night?” the words spilt from his lips before he had a chance to think them through.

“Wh-what?”

“U-uh, I mean, well, what are you doing Friday night? We could hang out or something?” he managed to stammer out. Why was this so hard for him all of a sudden?

“O-oh, wow that’s… unexpected,” Marinette said after a moment, blinking one too many times.

“I-I’m sorry I don’t… I don’t know what possessed me to ask that. You’re probably going to be finishing Ladybug’s dress or working on an assignment or something,” Adrien back-pedalled. “S-sorry. I just meant that like, you deserve a break, yknow?”

Marinette recovered and sent him a fond smile, somehow making his nerves relax but his heart beat just a little bit faster.

“That’s really sweet of you Chat Noir, really, but Alya’s already scheduled me out for the evening,” she explained with a nervous laugh. “She’s taking me out to Nino’s club. Apparently, you aren’t the only one who thinks I work too hard.”

Adrien felt his chest relax a little more and the last of his tension release from his shoulders. Of course, Alya was already on it. She wouldn’t let Marinette lock herself away working forever. He tried to find his solace in that, but for some reason, he wasn’t satisfied.

“Did you want another cup of tea?” she asked, standing and taking her project with her to the kitchen.

“Uh, sure, why not. Do you have any more of those cookies left?” he asked, watching her carefully.

“Well, I do, but I don’t think Tikki would take very kindly to you if you eat them all,” Marinette smiled as she boiled the water and moved around in her kitchen. “I do however have some chocolate chip cookies from my parent’s bakery if you’d like?”

“Even better,” Adrien grinned, slouching back into the couch, pulling out his phone to check his messages. One from Gideon reminding him to call when he was ready to leave so he wouldn’t have to walk in the rain with his suit, and one from Nathalie reminding him of his commitments for the next morning. Idly he typed his replies and then opened the messenger app, logging out of Adrien Agreste and logging back in Chat Noir.

There was a little green light next to Ladybug’s picture and he felt a little jolt of joy as he typed out a message, asking her how her day was and if they could meet up later. No sooner had he sent it, Marinette was in front of him, holding a tea tray, his vest tucked under arm. Adrien helped her lower the tray to the coffee table, making sure no stray threads hit the cups of tea, when he heard Marinette’s phone go off.

“O-oh,” Marinette gave a start at the tone, her hands pulling away from the tray that thankfully was already safely on the table.

“You okay, Mari?” he asked.

“Y-yeah. Just custom tones, I forget about them sometimes,” she muttered, moving back to her chair and checking her phone.

Adrien took one of the large choc-chip cookies and sat back in the couch once again, watching Marinette as her eyes flickered to him and back to her phone.

“D-did you need me to go?”

“N-no. It’s just… it’s nothing, nevermind,” she forced a smile, putting her phone in her back pocket before sitting back in her chair and returning to her work, eyes flickering back to him after a moment.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, anxiously reading Ladybug’s message.

**Ladybug: We can meet at usual time, _minou_. In the meantime, it’s rude to text when you’re with company.**

The message was followed with a winking-face emoji and Adrien looked back up to Marinette.

“L-ladybug,” he muttered and she froze completely.

“W-what?”

“L-ladybug. It was… you…” Adrien took a moment, annoyed at himself for struggling to say a simple sentence. “Ladybug, she messaged you. You told her I was here,” he finally got out, shaking his head and reaching for his cup of tea.

Her shoulders seemed to drop. “O-oh, yeah. S-sorry about that,” she said with a kind smile and a small nod of her head.

“Did she ask about me, or did you just tell her I was here?” Adrien asked, unable to stop himself.

“U-uh... actually she seemed to know you were here,” Marinette explained as she removed the needle from the vest and began intently ravelling the excess thread. Before Adrien could ask anything more, she was up on her feet and gesturing for him to stand.

He obliged, letting her help him into the vest, and buttoning it up as she inspected her handiwork of the last two hours. A deep green paw print was now sewn on the left breast of his vest, the colour slightly brighter than the satin back half of the piece, but not so much that it distracted from the subtle green pinstripe pattern of the black front half of the vest.

Adrien grinned at her. “Purr-fection Princess, as always.”

“I’m glad you like it. Now make sure to take care of it. The vest can be machine washed in cold water as long as you put it in a pillow case first,” Marinette told him. “I just don’t quite trust my stitching on that paw print.”

“Mari, seriously, it’s perfect. You work really hard on your designs and it shows both in concept and quality,” he told her as he unbuttoned it and slid it from his shoulders before putting it back on the hanger and handing it to her.

“I don’t know about that, Chat. I’m no Gabriel Agreste who can get the best fabrics or machines. Uh, not to say that he isn’t talented otherwise, I mean, I actually quite look up to him, I mean, his work and his son, Adrien, he’s a gorgeous model, I mean, he’s good at what he does and he suits everything, which is probably a large reason why the Agreste line is so popular, wait, no that’s not what I meant, I just-”

“Hey, take a breath,” he told her, a soft smile on his face as he repeated what she had told him earlier that day. “You need to remember to breathe.”

“I-I…” she froze, looking at him, eyes wide for a moment before she shut them and took a deep breath. “Right, s-sorry.”

“You alright?”

“Y-yeah. You know, in some ways, you remind me of a friend of mine,” Marinette said with a soft chuckle.

“I-I do?” it was his turn to freeze up. Had he revealed too much somehow? Adrien decided to try and play it off. “He must be pretty cool then.”

She let out a chuckle. “I suppose. I think you’d get along well with him.” She fiddled with the hanger in her hand for a moment. “Maybe it’s because of how you are with Ladybug, I don’t know. That’s not a bad thing, though, I trust Sean a lot.”

Had she not had her back to him as she rearranged the items in the garment bag, she would have seen Adrien’s jaw drop in mild offense. He, Chat Noir, reminded her of her dance partner? Not his actual civilian self who was one of her close friends?

“Of course, you’re a little bit like Adrien too, I suppose,” she continued and Adrien immediately righted himself. “But that’s… complicated,” she sighed, handing him the garment bag.

“Oh?” this was news to him. Of course, the move made things a little complicated, but something in her tone hinted there was more he didn’t know.

“It doesn’t matter, Chaton,” Marinette put a smile back on. “Anyway, you want to get home so you can eat before your meeting with Ladybug, right?”

“Marinette… If it’s not too personal… do you not… do you not like Adrien?” He forced the words out, resolving that no matter her response he wouldn't let it affect their friendship. The girl pulled on her jacket, not saying a word, instead holding open the door for him.

Taking her silence as his answer, he hung his head, picking up his things and letting her follow him out and down the stairs. Had he not been so wrapped up in his disappointment, he would have noticed the way she chewed her bottom lip as she tried to find the words.

It wasn’t until they reached the final landing that Adrien realised the rain was crashing down outside. He muttered something about calling a friend to pick him up and dialled Gideon, explaining he, Chat Noir, was ready to go. His driver promised to be there in a couple of minutes and hung up.

Unsure of how to deal with the awkward wait with the girl who didn’t like him, Adrien shut his eyes, staring at the floor. He should have known, she was only trying to be kind with him. Afterall, he was friends with Chloe, someone she had never gotten along with, and also engaged to the same girl she couldn’t stand. How could he have been so stupid-

“It’s not that I don’t like Adrien,” Marinette’s quiet voice pierced through his thoughts as if he’d stepped outside into the rain. “He is a wonderful person. He… he reminds me of lazy summer days, the good ones,” she clarified a small smile on her face. The boy moved his eyes to her and she was staring out at the rain, her face conflicted as she tried to find words to fit her emotions. He didn’t want to move and mess her up.

“Adrien and I only met a little while ago, and it was… easy to get overwhelmed by him. Someone I admired for a long time was now part of my regular routine. I was a mess around him, even more clumsy than usual, and the fact that he was so kind only made him seem more… surreal.”

Adrien was holding his breath now, caught up in her words, feeling like the world would end if she couldn’t finish her explanation.

“I’ve gotten to know him, sides of him I never thought he’d had, because to me he had always been this unreal being in a bubble away from the real world. I guess I still find it hard to just forget that bubble version of him,” she sighed, sounding more upset with herself than anything.

“I can finally talk to him like a normal person, but then I go and do or say something that’s just a little bit different to how I normally act, and I get tongue-tied again. I think… I think he really thinks I don’t like him and I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what made you think I didn’t like him. But Adrien… he really is a dear friend of mine. I know I can be kinda dumb and blindly loyal to some people who don’t always deserve it, but he… he really means a lot to me, and no matter what he’s going through, I’m going to support him, yknow? I want him to be able to count on me and I want to be able to finally get past the bubble that holds me back.”

She blinked and her eyes met his, realising he was watching her carefully and her cheeks immediately lit up. “P-please, just… if you see him, just tell him I don’t hate him okay? I’m just… still adjusting.” She wrapped one arm around herself and looked at the floor.

Adrien couldn’t feel or hear much else except for the pounding of his heart in his ears. If it hadn’t been for the bags in his arms, he would have hugged her tight. He thought about what he wanted to say to her, as Chat Noir now and as Adrien next time he saw her, but he didn’t have the chance as Gideon pulled up in a sleek black car and beeped the horn.

“Marinette,” the boy swallowed. “I don’t… I don’t think Adrien thinks you hate him either, and I think, I mean, I know, he thinks you’re as amazing as I do,” he smiled at her and her cheeks flushed darker. The horn honked again.

“That’s me though. Have a nice night, okay? Don’t work too hard, we all need you.” He pressed his back to the door, opened his umbrella and made his way to the car, pausing only to wave before he climbed into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with most of this chapter but had a few scene ideas planned  
> next thing I know this chapter is like 1000 words more than usual.  
> ops
> 
> also sorry if the dance scene is kind of awkward, I wrote the scene and then changed the song for it about four or five times. ughh
> 
> anyway  
> these kids r dumb and I love them


	36. Brave Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has the chance to change everything, and Chat Noir opens up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

Marinette shut her door behind her with a little more force than necessary and leant against it, knowing her face was still burning bright.

“How am I supposed to face him ever again?” the girl groaned as she put her head in her hands.

Tikki squawked and Marinette pulled herself from the door, unwilling to remove her hands just yet. She made her way to her couch and flopped into it face first.

“I didn’t mean to tell him all of that,” she muttered into the couch cushion before realising it smelt like the boy. Something about it was familiar, but it only made her feel worse. She rolled her legs off the couch and let her body slide down into a sitting position.

“What am I gonna do, Tikki? I don’t know why I felt I had to explain myself to him. He just asked if I didn’t like Adrien, and all I had to say was no, but instead I pour my heart out to him when he was only being polite and looking out for his friends.”

She stared at the ceiling for a while before her phone beeped at her, begging for attention and causing her heart to jump.

 _Chat Noir_.

He had once again come too close to her secret, Ladybug’s secret. She needed to be more careful, more cautious; she was being stalked for crying out loud. She had all but confessed to Nino when she had gotten stuck trying to play pretend, and when Nathaniel confronted her, she hadn’t been able to deny it. If the cat-boy was more vigilant, it wouldn’t take him long to put the pieces together.

Then again, Marinette couldn’t stop the thought forming in her mind, deep down isn’t that what she wanted? She had dropped her guard around him so often as Marinette, putting them back up as Ladybug had become a lot more work. She had been sharing more with him the more time they spent together, but she always stopped him when it got too personal, too close.

And yet, she hadn’t given it much thought when she left Ladybug’s account logged in all day, even knowing he was coming over… she also had been able to brush off his confusion over her voice in the phone call a few nights ago. She was sure he thought it an innocent mistake, but would it really be such a bad thing after all?

**ChatNoir: M’lady do we really have to wait so late? It’s been raining cats and dogs all day.**

**ChatNoir: Pun unintended.**

Marinette bit her bottom lip as she thought of how to respond. Just how okay would she be if he figured her out?

**Chaton, I know for a fact you barely left Marinette’s half an hour ago. Eat something, take care of yourself. We can meet a bit earlier I suppose, if you’re that eager to hang out again.**

Her thumb hovered over the send button. Maybe all of her doubts were just that, _her_ doubts. What if he was happy that she and Ladybug were the same?

Marinette sighed, shaking her head and backspacing the last word and sending the rest. She had already talked the concept through with herself earlier. There was nothing wrong Chat Noir, he was a wonderful person. But it was just too complicated, she sighed, finally standing and moving to let Tikki out of the cage to stretch her wings.

She needed to clear her mind, Marinette decided, stepping into the bathroom and turning on the shower. She looked around for her laundry basket, to find it had been propped beside the door, probably to hold the clothes Chat had been trying on. On top of it sat a black leather wallet, unfamiliar and unsettling as Marinette realised what it was.

The boy’s true identity was right in front of her. All she had to do was open it up and check the ID. Marinette swallowed, her throat aching as the gesture forced the knot to untangle. She wasn’t sure she could speak, thankfully she didn’t have to. The girl picked up the wallet and walked back out to her phone, ignoring the way the leather burned in her hand. She could find out who he was, find the truth and from that be able to find out how he really felt about her…

**ChatNoir: Of course I’m eager, Bugaboo. You know how much you mean to me.**

The first half the message was his normal cheerful self but something about the short way he worded the second sentiment caught her attention. Did he know already? Is that why he was so relaxed around her? Had he left his wallet there on purpose?

Marinette stared at her phone for a moment, weighing the wallet against her conscience before letting out a breath and placing the wallet by her keys so she wouldn’t forget it. She typed a message back to the boy and locked her phone, heading back into the bathroom.

**So you say Chaton, I’ll see you soon.**

 

Half an hour later Marinette had the wallet stuffed in the pocket of her jacket, left hand gripped around it as tightly as her right was around her umbrella. She had put on some thick tights and a large red sweater dress with some simple black boots and left her hair down for the journey so her hood could sit comfortably on her head.

How was she going to explain how Ladybug got his wallet? She had stopped to put on her mask a block earlier than usual, so she didn’t realise when she approached and passed their regular meeting point.

“ _Water_ we gonna do about this weather?” a smug voice broke her thoughts moments after and she jumped away from the masked boy who had fallen in step beside her. Ladybug took a moment to inspect the boy who looked a little shocked at her reaction but still had a giant smile on his face.

“Jumping out from the dark _and_ water-based puns? What’s gotten you in a good mood?” she asked as she shook her shoulders, fixed the angle of her umbrella and kept walking, slower now so they could keep pace easier.

“If you had been paying attention, you would have seen me,” Chat Noir just shrugged from under his own umbrella. “Plus, you can’t have a storm and not expect something punny from me,” he added, shooting her another smile.

Why was he so happy? Marinette wondered. Was it because he had put the pieces together and figured out she was Ladybug? Was he really okay with that?

“I just had a good afternoon with Marinette. She’s a really good friend. I’m glad she’s one of us.”

Marinette felt her heart jump into her throat. There was no way, she reasoned. Why would he be so calm? Wouldn’t he tell her if he knew? As they reached the dark studio, Chat fiddled with the keys before managing to open the door, holding for Ladybug to step through first. Marinette took a deep breath, she may as well give it a shot.

“Y-yes, well, Marinette is a good friend, considering she gave me this to give to you,” she pulled the black wallet out of her pocket and watched as the boy’s face dropped and colour drained from his cheeks. He really hadn’t known.

“I-I…,” the boy began frantically patting his jeans confused. “U-uh, well, I’ll, um, have to th-thank her,” he added as he almost snatched it from her hand and opened it to check the contents.

“She wa-wanted me to tell you she didn’t look. I didn’t either,” Marinette added, hoping he could see she was being honest.

“Y-you didn’t?” Chat looked up now, surprised.

“Well, if we ever find out each other’s identities, it’ll be on our terms, remember?” she said with a small, hopefully comforting smile.

“Y-yeah. You’re right,” the boy’s shoulders dropped a little, his body relaxing as tension left him. “And you said Marinette didn’t look either?”

“She promised me she didn’t. I think you’ve charmed her a little, _minou_ ,” Marinette couldn’t help herself from letting out a little giggle. The boy smiled softly, his earlier exuberance returning.

“Well, since we’re here, should we practise some of our routine?” Chat asked, green eyes shining as he propped his umbrella upside down and began fixing the curtain.

“Why not, _Chaton_ ,” Ladybug smiled back, putting her own umbrella down and making her way to the stereo.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien’s heart was pounding so hard it ached against his ribs. First, Marinette confessed her feelings about Adrien to his alter-ego, and now he found out he had practically handed his identity to both her and Ladybug on a silver platter. He had gotten so caught up in trying to impress her, trying to figure Marinette out, that he honestly hadn’t thought about his wallet sitting on her laundry hamper.

He knew Marinette wouldn’t have violated his trust by looking inside it, but there was a small part of him that was disappointed, that wanted Marinette to know. Now he knew how she felt about him, maybe if she knew he was Chat Noir… maybe that would help her feel closer to him?

Violins echoed behind him and he turned to see Ladybug shrugging off her coat. His eyes were glued to her as she hung it over the bar and busied herself with pulling her hair up. She had seemed so nervous before, had she been worried he wouldn’t trust her? Maybe the idea of holding his identity had scared her, Adrien thought. Maybe she would never be ready to know the truth…

“Are you going to stare at me all day, _Chaton_?” she asked as she finished tying her hair in an elegant bun. She turned to him, a small smile on her lips as she rolled her eyes.

“S-sorry,” Adrien shook himself and took off his own jacket before walking to her and holding out his hand, finding the beat and counting her in.

He lead her in a couple of warm up steps, both of them a little slow to loosen up. By the time the song ended, Adrien was feeling a little more like his usual self; leading Ladybug through steps without a routine required almost his full attention, which left little room to dwell of the events of the day.

“How are you feeling?” he asked her as they stepped apart for a moment.

“Good,” she nodded stiffly. “I think it’s really important we focus on perfecting every step, because you know Madame Bustier is going to be pretty tough on us tomorrow.”

“Right,” he nodded in return. [A new song began](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8zfHhXfkfM); it was different from what they had been practising to, softer, almost. There no obvious beat but the guitar tune was still the right timing for them to practice to. He held out his hand and she took it, the two falling in a simple step around the room.

Adrien lead her in ochos and sacadas, grapevines and a combination of other steps they had learned over the last two weeks. She followed them effortlessly but something about the way Ladybug held herself made Adrien think something wasn’t quite right.

He tried to mix it up a little, slowing things down or speeding them up for a few beats, but still nothing indicated anything was wrong. She followed him as she always had, their movements in perfect sync; except…

She wouldn’t meet his eyes.

The song was nearly over when he realised. Had she lied to him? Had she seen his ID and was disappointed? Adrien froze mid-step, unable to concentrate. He could feel her eyes on him, but not trying to meet his own.

“ _Ch_ - _chaton_?”

He shook his head, trying to start up their steps again, but his heart wasn’t in it, and the steps he tried to lead were lax and off-beat. Ladybug stepped away from him and walked over to the stereo, stopping the music.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, moving back to him. Adrien felt something nag at him, how could she be so nonchalant?

“If you’re disappointed you can just tell me,” he muttered to the silent room. The absence of sound was almost deafening. He turned away from her as he finished, walking a few paces towards the door.

“I don’t… I don’t understand, what do you mean?”

“I mean if you know my identity and you’re disappointed you can just tell me. You don’t have to lie about it,” he could feel his emotions escalating quickly and struggled to keep them from his voice. He caught the quiver in his last few words, he just hoped she didn’t.

“What? Why would I…?” Ladybug trailed off. “Wait. You think I would lie to you? About something this big? After all the shit we’ve gone through these last two weeks?”

Adrien could hear the tension in her own words, but he just swallowed hard.

“You won’t even look at me, Ladybug… How am I supposed to know if you’re telling the truth or just trying to protect me?”

“You really think, that with all this Volpina crap, and not knowing who can be trusted, that I would lie to you?” her voice broke and Adrien felt a pang in his chest. “After everything?”

“I… we… we’re partners… at least… that’s what I thought we were,” her voice was lower now, nearly a whimper. “I’m m-...” she stopped herself and took a deep breath. Adrien couldn’t bring himself to speak. His selfish mistake was starting to gnaw at his insides.

“I’ve got a lot of other things going on right now, okay? You can think I’m disappointed, heck you can think I don’t trust you, or not trust me, whatever. But if you think I’m lying, you need to think again, because I _hate_ liars,” her voice had become sharper, louder. Adrien realised she was now beside him, picking up her coat.

“I’m not sticking around to fight with you. I’m sorry, Chat, but I just… I can’t.” She untied her hair and picked up her umbrella, making her way towards the exit, towards him.

“Ladybug!” the word painfully escaped his lips. He heard her footsteps halt but kept his eyes shut tightly as he forced the rest out. “I’m s-sorry. I-I’m scared too. This stuff, I mean, It’s not exactly light on the nerves. It’s easy to let my judgement get clouded. I’m just… our unmasked selves are suffering from this too, from the pressure of all this. I don’t know,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair

He put his head in his hands, fighting the urge to drop to his knees. He hated to hear those words spoken aloud. His words, his feelings… so shaky, so… fragile. And finally, out in the world.

He jumped as he felt a light hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Ladybug whispered softly as she slowly pulled him into a hug. He hunched himself over her, focusing on her warmth and the smell of vanilla and roses that tickled his nose. “It’ll all be over in a few days, _Chat Noir_. I promise, everything will get better after the competition,” she sighed, sounding more like she was trying to comfort and reassure both of them.

Adrien felt his grip tighten around her waist and her arms tightened around his neck before she loosened them, ready to pull away. Reluctantly, he let his arms slip from her and looked up to see she was meeting his eyes. Through her mask, he saw the same caring blue eyes that he had always seen. The ones that he trusted and the ones that promised to have his back.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I should have known better.”

“But you did,” Ladybug soothed. “Like you said, we’re pretty highly strung. It’d be _paws_ -itively disastrous if we let something like this tear us apart.”

He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“Oh Bugaboo, you really are my lucky charm, aren’t you?”

“Maybe so, but it doesn’t mean we can slack off,” she was shrugging off her coat again and placed it with her umbrella by his stuff. “Come on, let’s get back to work,” she waved a hand as she made her way back to the stereo.

Just like that, they were back to normal and Adrien couldn’t help but grin a little wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick personal updates,  
> I moved house, thank you for the support you guys left for me while I've been gone. It's really kept me going.  
> And since it's April, it's CAMP NANO time!  
> so that means hopefully this story will be getting closer to completion with some more updates this month!  
> Anyway, Happy holidays and I'll see you guys real soon!


	37. Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Bustier plans something that goes horribly horribly wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, uh, this chapter kinda just... happened

Marinette took a deep breath as she began reorganising the papers on her coffee table. She had come home from their late-night encounter earlier than she had expected. Ladybug and Chat Noir never actually got around to practising their routine, instead just making sure they knew all the steps they had been taught.

She wasn’t sure how she should file Chat’s break down; of course, it was to be expected, he was right, they were both under a tremendous amount of stress. However, despite knowing he trusted her, his remark had cut her a little deeper than she expected.

He had no reason to think she had lied to him, except his own paranoia, and it hurt. Of course, if he knew that Ladybug and Marinette were the same person, maybe his faith wouldn’t have been so easily shaken.

Marinette shook her head as she picked up her coffee. She was so sure he had figured her out, and yet, he remained as oblivious as ever, then again, perhaps she was just as oblivious as he was. They’d both said on multiple occasions they were sure they’d know each other’s real identities, but maybe they were both just as blind.

Marinette shook her head, glad she had been able to sleep and work on her dress before her mind had began swimming with these thoughts. She still needed a shower but she had another two hours before she had to be in class as Ladybug.

She drained the last dregs from her mug and rinsed it, letting it dry in the rack before making her way to the bathroom. The shower pipes creaked as she turned them on but jumped when he phone began to chime. She didn’t recognise the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Ladybug, hello, forgive me for calling so late. It’s Madame Bustier.”

“M-Madame Bustier?” Marinette repeated. Why was she calling? Why hadn’t she recognised the number and why was she calling her by her masked name?

“I have a journalist here who would like to speak with you before todays class,” Madame Bustier explained.

“Let me guess, Lady WiFi?” Marinette guessed at her instructors tone.

“Indeed, so I’m requesting you come in early to deal with… I mean, have your interview,” she sounded exasperated.

“Yes Madame. Anything else?” Marinette asked, suspecting there was something more important to warrant the phone call.

“Oh, yes. Come prepared as if it’s competition day. We’re changing things up to make sure you and your partner are ready for anything,” she added, a hint of excitement lifting her tone.

“O-okay, Madame Bustier. I-I’ll see you then,” Marinette said before hanging up. She took a deep breath, leaning on her bathtub. Was the air suddenly thinner, she wondered as she tried to figure out what the woman had planned for them. The room was starting to tilt at the corner and Marinette shut her eyes, pressing her palms into her eyelids until she saw bright light before letting them drop to her knees.

She should call her partner, she reasoned with shaky fingers. She swiped her phone and opened the app she had neglected to swap from the night before. A green light was next to the avatar of a black cat and as she opened up the chat box, three dots appeared at the bottom of the screen.

**ChatNoir: M’lady! You have great timing!**

**ChatNoir: I just got a call from Madame Bustier!**

So she had beaten her to it then, Marinette took a deep breath, holding it as she counted to five and exhaled, feelilng a little better.

**Ladybug: Yes, she called me too**

**ChatNoir: Oh good! So know then? I think it’s exciting. I can’t wait to show everyone our routine!**

Marinette swore she felt her heart stop. What had he just said?

**Ladybug: what**

**ChatNoir: what**

**ChatNoir: anyway got to go. See you soon Bugaboo!**

He added a cat with heart eyes emoticon before his light went grey. Marinette shook her head, surely Madame Bustier wouldn’t make them…

She couldn’t dwell on it, she needed to figure out what she was going to wear. Madame Bustier said to come prepared as if it was competition day. Marinette wasn’t sure what it meant exactly, but she pulled out a black flamenco skirt about the length of her dress and a red turtle neck with some thick tights. She then grabbed her towel and went back into the bathroom, turning her shower back on and hoping the hot water would wash away her anxiety.

Half an hour later, Marinette was dressed in her long skirt, tights and turtleneck with some simple black boots. She had left her hair down for the hood of her coat but had what she needed to tie her hair up when she got to the studio.

“Wish me luck, Tikki,” Marinette sighed as she stepped out of her apartment, hearing her friend’s squawk of approval before she shut and locked the door. She walked quickly, hoping she could get to her spot to put on her mask without being seen.

The dark clouds and damp pavement meant there was nobody to cross paths with on her street or the street after and with that realisation, Marinette felt a little calmer. She slipped on her simple mask where she normally did and when it started to drizzle, she pulled up her hood, unwilling to pull out her umbrella for such a short distance.

“Ladybug!” a voice called when she reached campus. She looked up to see Nino walking over, umbrella over his shoulder.

“Nino?”

“Don’t you have an umbrella?” he asked with a smile as he reached her, letting it tilt to the side to cover her as well.

“Yeah but it’s still light,” Marinette added as they continued walking. “But thanks.”

“Alya sent me,” he said with a laugh before she could ask. “Once Chat Noir arrived, she sent me out to wait for you.”

“That’s… that’s something, I suppose,” Marinette thought, chewing her bottom lip.

“How are you doing?” he asked quietly.

“Y-yeah, I’m alright. I just… really want it to be Saturday already, yknow? Chat and I… the pressure’s starting to weigh on us… the closer it gets, the heavier and more real it becomes. These consequences… we can’t afford to lose,” she said after swallowing hard.

“M’lady, I thought you had more faith in us than that?” A familiar bob of blond hair grinned as he held the studio doors for them.

“Of course I do, _Minou_ ; but we both know it’s not going to be that… easy…” her voice trailed off as she walked in to a full studio. Students from the other dance class were chatting in their groups, surprisingly even Chloe was making small talk with some people outside of her usual social circle.

“Ladybug!” she grinned, waving erratically as she spotted the masked girl. She toted over on what looked like new dance shoes and Marinette swore she saw Chat Noir’s eye widen before he slunk away from them.

“C-Chloe, hi. What are you doing here?” Marinette asked, her voice unnaturally high and raspy.

“I invited them to join us today, Ladybug. We’re going to run a simulation of the competition to make sure you and Chat Noir are ready for anything,” Madame Bustier smiled as she walked over, placing one hand on Ladybug’s shoulder and steering her away from the others. “I thought it would be good for you to practise dancing in the same space as others. It’s not going to be like class, the other dancers will have minds and choices of their own and all of you will be in a confined space. I want you to be prepared for anything,” the woman said, her eyes kind but words laced with warning.

Marinette sighed but nodded.

“Well, since you’ve gathered all these fine dancers should we begin?” she said loudly, a smile plastered on her face.

 

~~~~~

 

“Well, now that the whole class is here, Ladybug, go change and we’ll begin,” the instructor announced after she and Ladybug had been talking quietly for a moment. Adrien was standing in the corner, leaning against the bar, drink in hand.

Madame Bustier had clearly come in early and done her best to line the dance area with tape and cardboard barriers to indicate the appropriate space that would be available. When she had called Adrien and explained that the class would be helping them simulate the competition today, he had been excited.

“Wait! Marinette and Adrien aren’t here,” Rose squeaked from the corner. Adrien swallowed hard, waiting for someone to recognise him, rip off his mask and call him an imposter, but not even Chloe batted an eye in his direction.

“Ah yes, Marinette is at home working hard on her assignment and Adrien’s schedule was too busy for him to be available, so I’m afraid we will have to do this without them today,” Madame Bustier explained and Adrien felt his chest loosen with relief. Of course, Marinette still wouldn’t be able to see the routine live, but she had explained it was her curse to bear and she had even seemed… relieved about it, Adrien thought to himself.

Ladybug had also frozen at Rose’s words and for a moment Adrien wondered if she was wondering about him; however she seemed satisfied with Madame Bustier’s explanation as she made her way to the change area.

Alya practically skipped towards him, phone in her hand.

“Oh, right, you wanted an interview first, right?” he asked.

“It’s okay, it can wait. Besides, a chance to dance with Ladybug, like I’m gonna pass that up,” Alya grinned and Nino rolled his eyes beside her.

“Do you even know the tango?” Adrien asked, narrowing his eyes at the two of them.

“Why do you think we were here so early? Madame Bustier said in class yesterday that if we wanted to be a part of this, we needed to be here at nine am to learn the basics,” Alya grinned.

“Yeah, nothing says good morning like being dragged to a dance studio at eight in the morning,” Nino sighed, stifling a yawn.

“But you just said nine?”

“She was way too excited,” Nino shook his head, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his hands.

“That makes sense, I suppose,” Adrien replied, his eyes scanning all the regular students.

“We’re not too late are we?” a new voice asked as a tall boy with red hair entered the studio, a girl with brown hair at his side. They both had masks over their eyes and Adrien felt his blood boil.

“What the-” Alya began but was drowned out by Nino.

“Oh _hell_ no!” the boy almost roared, drawing everyone’s attention in the room. “No way, you two do _not_ get to be here,” Nino began walking towards them and Adrien instinctively caught up to him, just as ready to go when-

“And who are you?” Madame Bustier asked, stepping out of her office corner, arms crossed over her chest.

“I am _Dessinatuer_ ,” the boy introduced and Adrien felt a growl build in his throat.

“And you can call me Volpina,” the girl nodded with a smirk at Adrien and Nino.

“What are you doing here? This is a private lesson,” Madame Bustier frowned. “And I don’t believe you are any students of mine.”

“But we were invited,” Volpina pouted, her voice sickly sweet.

“By who?” Adrien felt himself scowl.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, kitty cat,” the girl smiled slyly.

“What’s going on?”

Adrien felt his voice catch in his throat. She couldn’t…

“Ladybug,” the girl sneered. “The pleasures yours I’m sure.”

“Why are you here?” Adrien turned to see Ladybug’s face as composed as her mask, hair in an elegant twist, not a strand out of place… but he could see that her pallor was lighter than normal and there was a light sheen on her neck. She didn’t want them here anymore than he did.

“We were invited,” the boy spoke, his eyes hard as they caught hers. Nathaniel knew something, Adrien realised as he and Ladybug stared intensely at each other for a moment.

“Madame Bustier, you _can’t_ let them stay, these are the two who are causing issues for Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Alya spoke up, now with Adrien and Nino in front of Ladybug, protecting her.

“Is this true?” Madame Bustier looked to her two masked dancers. Ladybug nodded and Adrien inclined his head, unwilling to take his eyes off them. His limbs were tight at his side, ready to go the minute Dessinatuer so much as even-

“They can stay,” Ladybug’s voice sliced the tension in half and Adrien felt the air leave his chest.

“What?” the voices around them resounded, everyone looking at the red masked girl.

“Let them dance, I don’t care. Madame Bustier, your job is to teach us how to dance – I don’t see why you can’t teach them a thing or two along the way,” Ladybug spoke, her voice strangely calm, an air of possibly false confidence surrounding her, though Adrien couldn’t be sure.

“Oh, how sweet, you think you’re better than us,” Volpina gave a fake giggle.

“Doesn’t matter what I think, Volpina. What it comes down to is what the judges are going to say on Saturday. Until then, you’re welcome to scope out your competition, if you’re that worried, I mean.”

Volpina’s smirk dropped and Adrien felt his limbs loosen up just a fraction. He took a step back and put his arm over Ladybug’s shoulders.

“Chat Noir? How do you feel about this?” Madame Bustier asked carefully. Adrien took his eyes off the tall red-haired boy and looked at his partner. Her blue eyes were glistening, she was just as unsure as he was, but she was holding the faith that he had questioned earlier and he couldn’t help but give her a small smile.

“Whatever the lady wants, she usually gets,” he looked back at the instructor. “And we’re a team, we’ve got each other’s backs.” Ladybug smiled beside him and he felt her shoulders relax under his arm.

“Very well. You may stay for this lesson, _however_ , there are provisos,” the intruders looked bored as the woman’s voice turned stern. “Let me be clear, you are _guests_ in this room today, you step one toe out of line and you will be dismissed. This is a competition simulation, which means anything that won’t be tolerated on Saturday will _not_ be tolerated here, including refusal to vacate. I will not hesitate to call campus security the minute you defy my rules. I take my students safety very seriously,” Madame Bustier’s eyes were cold and Adrien was glad they weren’t directed at him.

 _Dessinatuer_ ’s eyes were almost shy as she stared him down, but Volpina’s were as defiant as ever. She knew how to get what she wanted and she wasn’t about to back down.

“Whatever you say, _Madame_ ,” Volpina answered, the tone hinting she was planning something. Her tall companion just nodded.

“Very well. Everyone, pair up line up at the end,” Madame Bustier sighed after a moment.

Adrien watched as Volpina grabbed the boy’s sweater and pulled him to the corner, determined to the be the first in line. He wasn’t surprised when the crowd of student parted to let them pass, but he was surprised at Chloe, who hadn’t said a word. Her face was as stony as it had always been but he could see in her eyes, she was scared, of Volpina.

Had it not been such a serious situation, Adrien probably could have found the humour in his situation, a Queen Bee and a fox fighting for his affection – the bee more timid than the fox.

“Ladybug are you _crazy_?” Nino hissed, drawing Adrien’s attention back to their small group.

“Probably,” the girl sighed, shoulders slouching.

“Ladybug, I do not think that was a wise decision,” Madame Bustier said quietly.

“Yeah, it probably wasn’t,” she sighed. “But you gotta keep your enemies close right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually plan this,  
> it just sort of happened...  
> premature show down i suppose?
> 
> see you soon!


	38. Fighting Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions start to run high as Volpina and Dessinatuer join Ladybug and Chat Noir in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go  
> 

Marinette took a deep breath. She couldn’t let Volpina and Dessinatuer rattle her. In fact, she shouldn’t have been surprised. She nodded to her friends, still gathered around her, concern in their eyes.

“Come on, let’s not hold class up any longer,” she forced a smile, which despite the obvious falsehood, Alya and Chat returned. Nino hesitated for a moment before putting on his smile as well, but she could see his reluctance plain as day.

Head up high, Ladybug and her companions joined the rest of the class as they paired up in the corner as instructed. All the regular couples from the class were there, with the exception of Lila, which Marinette thought strange, but didn’t have the chance to think about it as Dessinatuer caught her eye whilst removing his coat.

She felt her throat tighten but he just nodded, his teal coloured eyes apologetic. She couldn’t help but shake her head at him, if he thought he had a chance to connect with her still, he was wrong.

“Hey,” Chat Noir whispered in her ear. “I, um, I don’t know if you know, but Dessinatuer is, well, was, a friend of Marinette’s.”

Marinette looked at him in surprise; how did he know?

“Alya told me they all went to high school together. She said he and Marinette dated for a bit but things didn’t work out,” he added, bitterness colouring his words at the end.

“Oh?” Marinette arched her eyebrow at his tone. Eyes wide, the boy quickly tried to back track and explain himself.

“Uh, it’s just, she could do better than him, y’know? Besides, the type of guy who gets rejected and then stalks the girl afterwards doesn’t seem worthy to me, in any sense, let alone the stuff he’s put you and Marinette through in these last few weeks.” Chat crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke, his cheeks tinting pink as he avoided her eyes.

“That’s… I suppose that’s reasonable. I’m sure he thinks he’s doing the right thing though,” Marinette couldn’t help herself. She shook her head as Madame Bustier called their attention.

“Alright, can the following pairs make their way to the floor; Alya and Nino, Rose and Juleka, Sean and Chloé, Julien and Daisy and Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Holding out his hand, Chat Noir led Ladybug to the floor, filing out with the other dancers. Marinette was painfully aware of the tall boy’s eyes on her, but she instead decided to focus on Sean, who had been paired with a surprisingly silent Chloé.

He nodded with her, and they seemed to be talking over dance moves – a sight Marinette never expected to see. Chloé was even smiling as she talked with him and something in her twinged – with guilt, with regret, with… what, she wasn’t sure.

“Now, there will be an announcement and the music will begin. You will be expected to perform your own steps to the music, which for the purposes of this exercise will be choreographed by yourselves. Ladies, remember to follow your partner’s lead, and gentlemen, remember that your partner should know the moves you’re leading her in before it happens. Give it everything you’ve got,” Madame Bustier reminded them before she walked to her stereo and pressed play.

“ _Tango Semi-Final. Heat One.”_

[The music began around them ](https://youtu.be/uDP2H4-c7JA)and Marinette shut her eyes as she took a deep breath, recognising the tune. When she opened her eyes, Chat’s were smiling back at her, clearly, he knew the song as well. She was unable to stop the smile forming on her own face as she took his outstretched hand and they began stepping to the rhythm.

As the song launched into its melody, Chat lead her across the space, something the other dancers had begun doing as well. Marinette was a little surprised by the amount of movement in the space. The studio had never felt this small, she noticed as Alya and Nino travelled towards them. Closing her eyes and expecting a collision, Marinette put her trust in her partner who pulled her close to him, lead her in a backwards _ocho_ , and began leading her a different direction.

“C’mon, it’s actually a lot of fun,” he said to her as they reached the other corner. They both turned their heads to the wall and back again as they had seen the others doing.

“It’s just… such a small space,” She whispered.

“Hey, do you trust me?” he asked, face close to her cheek. Marinette swallowed hard but nodded. “Then let’s just have some fun,” he grinned, pulling his face from hers and leading her around the room. They stopped in the centre, where Marinette kicked her knee and then her heel up, performed a grapevine with her partner, and then continued.

She couldn’t help herself, smiling with him as they travelled; the music growing in intensity, ignoring the stares of the other masked couple in the corner they were approaching. When they reached the two, Chat lead her in a _sacada_ before dramatically pulling her away from them, Ladybug letting her toes drag for a few steps before falling back into step with him.

As the music dropped in intensity for a quiet few beats, the two moved around the room a little slower, narrowly avoiding other pairs who weren’t paying as much attention to their surroundings. As the song peaked again before its conclusion, Chat Noir lead Ladybug spinning towards the centre, if not askew towards their opponents and unable to resist, he dipped her on the final note.

“That wasn’t necessary,” Ladybug scolded as he helped her up.

“I disagree,” Chat Noir replied, eyes behind her. “It got their attention.”

Marinette turned to see Dessinatuer and Volpina scowling, both with flushed faces, Volpina’s fists clenched in anger. Nathaniel’s eyes were almost cold, with the exception of the hatred burning behind them. Unsure if it was directed at her or Chat Noir, Marinette turned away, encouraging her partner to do the same.

“Wow, Ladybug, dancing on the same floor as you is a dream come true,” Chloé gushed almost immediately. “You’re so flawless and elegant, well, I mean, not as much as me, but almost. It’s so beautiful watching you dance.”

Blinking in surprise, Marinette mumbled her thanks and appreciation. “Oh, thank you. But it’s really my partner and Madame Bustier who deserve the credit. Without them I wouldn’t be here.”

“Nonsense, you’re a champion, and the day there is a way to ballroom solo, you should. I mean really, this tom-cat, the instructor and that two-bit designer are really weighing you down,” Chloé criticized.

“I actually rely a great deal on my partner, so you should show Chat Noir a little respect,” Marinette replied sharply. “And without Madame Bustier, I never would have learned how to dance.”

“Well, sure, but like,” Chloé tried to back pedal.

“And as for Marinette’s designs, they’re amazing. She works really hard on them and the amount of time that goes into them deserves respect,” Chat Noir said quickly. Ladybug looked at him in surprise but shot him a smile.

“He’s right, she’s working on them right now,” Ladybug shrugged.

“Yeah, well, I’m just saying, there are better options out there, Ladybug. You deserve the best, and I could give you the best,” Chloé persisted, seemingly unperturbed by Ladybugs decline.

“Dancers, please exit the floor in an efficient and quiet manner,” Madame Bustier interrupted with a sigh, as she showed them the correct corner to file out from.

“Ladybug, do you have time for that quick interview?” Alya asked as she joined them after they had filed off.

“Sur-”

“Make sure you’re paying attention, little grub, we’re going to show you how it’s actually done,” Volpina taunted as the second group filed onto the floor.

“Actually, can it…?”

“Wait? Sure, I wanna see what they’re so cocky about anyway,” Alya nodded.

Marinette leant against the wall, far enough away that she wasn’t leering, but still able to clearly see what her opponents were able to do. Chat Noir, Alya and Nino seemed to have the same idea, and the other dancers who were watching, all seemed to huddle in the other corner, reluctant to get caught in between the tension that was palpable in the studio.

“Now, same rules for you. Work with your partner and be aware of the space around you,” Madame Bustier warned the second group before pressing play on the stereo.

The same announcement played, and then there was a moment of silence as all the dancers in the room waited for the music to begin.

Marinette found her eyes drifting to her former friend, who had taken his position with Volpina, eyes no longer follow Marinette, but focusing on what he needed to do. She suppressed a sigh. Once that look had been channelled solely into his art, and now, it was focused on destroying this part of her life.

[The music began, a heavy beat followed by string instruments in a similar fashion to the song before](https://youtu.be/tt2NIDtp-Ls). Marinette’s breath caught in her throat as the shy boy she once knew was practically transformed in front of her eyes. He stomped his feet to the beat as if leading the Paso Doble, before leading Volpina in a series of ochos followed by a grapevine to the nearest corner before they began travelling.

His face was tense in concentration as he moved, his feet effortlessly gliding across the studio floor and she felt her stomach drop as he lead his partner in almost perfect synchronisation. The colour slowly drained from her cheeks as the boy didn’t even look up once, his eyes blazing with a kind of passion Marinette had never seen before.

It wasn’t until the beat slowed for a few counts that he looked to see if she was watching. For a moment she saw a flash of her friend, of Nathaniel. His teal eyes burning with passion and pain and her heart ached, remembering what it was like before. Marinette felt herself lean forward a little, but as the beat picked up, the boy became Dessinatuer once again, and looked away, back to focusing on the steps and his partner, almost as if spellbound by the music.

Marinette felt guilt pierce her chest. Had she been wrong? Was he really just trying to look out for her?

The music ended abruptly, the strings playing their sharp final note before the room went silent. Dessinatuer and Volpina held their positions for a moment, both of them nearly entwined with each other before detangling. Dessinatuer lead his partner off the floor by her hand and Volpina couldn’t help but shoot a smirk in Ladybug’s direction.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien frowned as Volpina and her partner took their places. Sure, he couldn’t help but feel smug about the way Dessinatuer’s eyes followed them as they had danced, but something about the other masked girl felt off to him.

Of course, she wasn’t holding back today, he noted. When Volpina had approached Adrien, she had been trying to woo him, to get into his good graces. Today she was being her usual cunning self, analysing them, trying to make them panic and falter.

“Now, same rules for you. Work with your partner and be aware of the space around you,” Madame Bustier warned the second group before pressing play on the stereo.

The same announcement played, and then there was a moment of silence as all the dancers in the room waited for the music to begin.

The beat was heavy as it began, followed by string instruments and Dessinatuer struck his foot against the floor as if beginning the Paso Doble. Adrien nearly rolled his eyes, but before he could, Volpina was being lead to the corner of the room, her feet stepping as light and gracefully as Ladybug’s.

He swallowed hard. This wasn’t going to be as easy as he’d naively hoped, he conceded to himself. His eyes followed Volpina, her mask seeming to amplify the fire behind her golden eyes. She was fluent in quick steps, her hips rolling with the music as they performed _sacadas_ and _volcadas_ effortlessly.

She flicked her ponytail at every opportunity, kicked her feet higher than necessary and didn’t care if they were travelling towards other dancers. The others were expected to move for them, and they did, whether from fear or knowledge they would probably end up a casualty, Adrien wasn’t sure.

As the music sped up, the pair on the floor moved back towards the centre on the side closest to where their spectators were. Adrien frowned as the music slowed down for a few beats and Dessinatuer looked to see if Ladybug was watching. There was a smirk on Volpina’s face as her eyes darted to his, and Adrien felt irritation rise through him at her arrogance. She winked at him before flicking her ponytail and rising with her partner, following the tempo as it sped back up.

Adrien saw, in the corner of his eye, Ladybug shake herself and push herself back against the wall. Was she okay? Had she seen something he hadn’t?

The music sped up as it reached its end, Volpina and her partner parting the other dancers as they echoed its frantic pace. The music’s sudden end left Volpina and her partner with legs entangled almost as if they had been caught mid-step. The silence that followed was incredibly loud, Adrien could feel his heart beating in his ears. Volpina was looking at Ladybug now, her smirk directed at both of them as Dessinatuer lead her off the floor.

“And that’s how it’s done, little bug,” Volpina mocked.

“It is important to be aware of the space around you,” Madame Bustier scolded. “You need to respect the other dancers; at the competition the other dancers will not be so easily intimidated, Volpina,” the instructor’s face was cold.

“Oh please, I’ve got no competition, not here and not on Saturday. I honestly don’t understand why people say you’re the best, Madame Bustier. You’re just above average on a good day, and today proved no different,” the fox girl sighed, flicking her ponytail as she shook her head. “Come on, Dessinatuer, we’re wasting our time.”

“B-but,” the tall boy hesitated, looking back at Chat Noir and Ladybug.

“You wanted to see what they could do, and we have. Now let’s _go_ ,” she hissed, picking up her jacket and stalking out of the room. Her companion hesitated, but Madame Bustier was past her patience.

“Very well, off you go. I said I wouldn’t tolerate disrespect,” she waved an arm dismissively. “Now, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the following pairs, I’d like you to take the floor again. We’re going to run another simulation.”

“A-actually, could I have a moment please?” Ladybug asked, her hand half-raised. “I, er, need some air,” she added quietly.

“Ladybug, I…” Madame Bustier looked at the red-masked girl and her features softened. “Very well, everyone, two-minute drink break. Ladybug, would you like me to walk with you?”

“N-no, that’s okay,” she gave a small nod before bee-lining it straight to the exit, not stopping to grab her jacket.

Adrien frowned, opening his mouth to say something but Alya had somehow already returned from the changing area with two drink bottles in hand and interrupted his train of thought.

“Um, Nino, could you go take Ladybug her water bottle? I need to have a chat with Cat-boy here.”

The boy nodded, fixing his hoodie and taking the water bottle before heading out after Ladybug. Adrien sighed as Alya handed him the second bottle.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Adrien replied curtly. “It’s Ladybug I’m worried about.” He wrung the bottle in his hands for a moment before opening it.

“You don’t look fine. I mean, _I’m_ not fine and that wasn’t even about me,” Alya shook her head. “I had _no idea_ they would show up! Who the hell could have told them?”

“It doesn’t matter. They were here and we will be better for it. Volpina won’t get away with her attitude,” he frowned, holding the open bottle tightly.

“Well sure but, and forgive me if I’m wrong, but you and Ladybug need to win the competition on Saturday, and if all the other dancers are seasoned professionals who are as good as, if not better than, Volpina, what chance do you guys have?”

“We don’t have to win,” Adrien sighed. “We just have to beat Volpina and her partner, that was the deal.”

“How do you know she will be so complacent? She doesn’t seem like anything less than number one is even a possibility. How can you expect to beat _that_?” Alya asked, watching as Chat’s hand clentched tighter around the full bottle, the water dangerously close to spilling over.

“Oh please, _that_ poser isn’t a threat to Ladybug,” a condescending voice intervened. “Even with all her impairments, Ladybug is still better than that second-rate fox poser.”

“Chloé?” Adrien was surprised at the words coming from her. They were strangely supportive.

“Plus, I know I don’t like you, _Chat Noir_ , but for some reason my BFF Ladybug seems to think you’re great, and to be honest, you don’t dance terribly. As long as Ladybug is at the top of her game and you don’t screw up, you guys won’t lose.” The girl crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from them as she indirectly complimented him.

Unsure on how insulted Chat Noir would be at Chloé’s words, Adrien couldn’t help but feel relief that the nicer girl he grew up with was still in there… even if her kindness was wrapped in insults.

“That’s kind of you, I think,” He managed to stumble out before his silence was noticed.

“Of course it is,” the girl smirked. “I’m just that great.” She didn’t say anything else as Marinette’s regular partner, Sean called her over. The blonde girl flicked her pony tail and walked off without a goodbye.

“Well that was… new,” Alya managed to mutter.  ~~~~

“She’s not that bad,” Adrien replied quietly. “It’s just… her adolescence wasn’t the greatest and kind of, warped her attitude a bit. Her intentions are still the same,” he added, watching as Chloé engaged with the other students.

“I think you forget, Marinette and I knew her during her ‘warping’ and she’s done some pretty terrible things,” Alya explained but Adrien sighed.

“I know that. And I know she still isn’t the MVP or anything, but I can’t help but see the good in her.”

“You sound like Marinette,” Alya muttered.

“What?”

“What?” Alya repeated, realising she had spoken louder than intended. Adrien looked at her expectantly and she sighed. “Marinette doesn’t want to believe Nathaniel has… changed,” Alya said carefully.

“And by changed you mean, become a complete jerk,” Adrien corrected.

“I dunno, Ad- I mean Chat. If you know the old version of someone was good and pure, it can be really hard to accept the terrible things they do,” Alya said, looking back at Chloé.

“I guess you’re right,” he sighed after a moment.

“Alright, everyone, bottle and phones away. Time to get back to dancing,” Madame Bustier called, clapping her hands to get everyone’s attention. With a sigh Adrien put the lid back on the full water bottle, his stomach feeling heavy.

Whether she had meant to or not, Alya’s words had really changed the way he thought about how Marinette was handling everything. Maybe she _was_ doing the right thing. He wouldn’t want to see his friends fight with Chloé, no matter what she had done she was still his friend.

Shaking his head, he saw Ladybug and Nino return, her nose pink from the cold but otherwise she looked ready to go.

“Now, positions please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, i hope this wasn't too much of a let down.  
> honestly im super keen to finish this day and get to the Friday in the story, night before competition, and then the competition... I'VE GOT SO MANY PLANS
> 
> also how did i wait so long to have them dance to 'El Tango De Roxane'!  
> I couldn't write this without it
> 
> Thanks so much for your continued support guys!  
> <3 Hope you're having a wonderful day


	39. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All choices have consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then.  
> these guys just do whatever they want.

Marinette supressed a shiver as she stepped back in the studio, the light falling of rain had left her only mildly damp, and she had refused Nino’s jacket when he offered. She still wasn’t sure why her heart was so mixed up over Nathaniel.

They didn’t _work_ ; not long term. Sure, he was sweet and kind and funny and they had a lot of fun together… but despite the fact she devoted herself to him, he was still somehow certain she was pining for a life with Adrien Agreste, who was and remains to be unattainable anyway.

She and Nino had barely spoken except for the offer of a jacket and bottle of water, but she had appreciated his silent presence as he sat beside her on the bench under the tree. She had to let her mind think things through, try to formulate a plan… But right now, all she could do was go back in and dance. She was Ladybug right now, not Marinette. She wasn’t supposed to have the complicated love history right now.

With a nod to her friend, she had stood and they had gone back in, just as Madame Bustier called them back to the floor.

“Now, positions please,” Madame Bustier called and Marinette shot her partner a small smile as they met in the middle of the floor again.

“You okay?” he asked, voice almost a whisper as he took her hand.

“Yeah. I just needed some fresh air. I’m okay now,” she nodded.

“Your hands are cold,” he chuckled.

“Quiet please,” Madame Bustier’s voice echoed around them and Marinette supressed her giggle.

“ _Tango Semi-Final. Heat Two.”_

[The music started abruptly,](https://youtu.be/mRv1DmZpl6s) Marinette feeling Chat pick up the beat within the first few counts before leading her in. He began by leading her to one end of the floor, allowing them to perform a grapevine and ochos before he began leading her another way.

He took her through the steps they had worked on the night before and Marinette followed them as smoothly as always. His lips parted slightly and she heard him suck in a breath before he lead her to the left for two steps, and the right for three, before leading her in a sacada and directing them off in another direction. Over his shoulder, Marinette saw two couples had made their way to the same corner they had just left.

Of course, avoiding collisions wouldn’t always be possible but he seemed to take it very seriously, Marinette thought as she followed his lead, the two shaking their heads sharply when they reached the corner. Chat Noir had never once taken these dance classes lightly, he had always tried to protect her, catching her when she was going to fall, learning to count quickly so he could be a good leader, talking through their routines.

It was kind of charming, she thought to herself, unable to stop a small smile as she watched him, green eyes deep in concentration.

“What are you smiling about, Bugaboo?” he asked as they turned in the centre of the room.

“Oh, nothing, Chaton, it’s fine,” Marinette stuttered. She didn’t think he’d been paying attention to her.

“You know I’m always keeping on eye on you,” he added with a wink when he saw her surprise. “C’mon, tell me what’s got you smiling so sweetly when before you had to leave the room.”

He lead her in a different direction, their steps in time to the beat. Marinette knew the song was nearly ending, and surely Chat did as well; but his steps didn’t falter.

“I just… I’m glad you’re my partner, Chat. We’re a good team, we trust each other and you work really hard with me. I just… I appreciate you a lot,” she tried to explain, but she knew her meaning wasn’t quite clear as his face dropped a little but his smile was still bright.

“I appreciate you too, Ladybug. We are a good team, but only because you’re the smart one. If anything, I’m the sidekick,” he added with a shrug and a halfhearted wink as the music slowed down.

Marinette followed the final step, finishing their turn and as soon as the music ended she dropped her arms from his, eyes wide in disbelief.

“You don’t really think that do you?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he shook his head. “What matters is that we are a team, right?”

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for joining us in our class today. Tomorrow’s class will be cancelled as Ladybug and Chat Noir will need to be rehearsing their individual routines. I hope today held valuable insight into what competition is like, and if any of you are interested please feel free to come and talk with me,” Madame Bustier smiled at the class.

“Now, Ladybug and Chat Noir, you two still have another two hours of our lesson, so once everyone leaves we will get to work on making sure all the moves are perfect.”

“But my interview!” Alya cried from the sidelines.

“Mademoiselle Césarie you may return before the end of their lesson to get your interview,” Madame Bustier waved her hand.

“Chat, you can’t seriously think you’re like a sidekick? I can’t dance on my own, I need you, remember?”

“C’mon, everyone knows you’re the talent and I’m the addition,” Chat waved his hand dismissively.

“Chat what the heck?” Alya asked, moving closer to them. The other dancers were slowly filing out, Chloé looking over her shoulder with a small smirk as she left.

“Alya, just… it’s okay, I’ve got this. We’ll see you afterwards,” Marinette sighed and the girl, reluctantly, left.

“Chat Noir, I highly suggest you take a moment to rethink what you’re saying,” Madame Bustier said quietly as she approached them. “If you’ll recall, the only reason you and Ladybug even met was because of you. Your private lessons required I bring in one of my best dancers to match your skill. Now I know whatever has been going on with those… other dancers is impacting your personal lives and your time outside the studio, but you should take a moment to really think about why I paired you two together.”

The boy seemed surprised at the instructor’s words, eyes on her face, looking for the slightest hint of a lie. “Y-you… You’re wrong,” he muttered, looking at his feet. “Everyone in the room today saw it. The other two… He leads her better than I can and she is highly skilled. I just-”

“He’s just being taken along for the ride, Chat,” Marinette couldn’t help herself. “That boy… She got her hooks into him and somehow convinced him to help her further her own goal. They aren’t partners, they are a leader and a follower. She has all the power in that dynamic, but we _share_ it.”

“Ladybug’s right. You two have a lot of chemistry together and you both work really hard. You help each other improve and you have a genuine connection. That shows more than you think,” Madame Bustier nodded.

The boy looked from the instructor to his partner and Marinette could feel his anxiety but also that faith he held on his sleeve. She gave a small smile and his eyes softened.

“We’re the king and queen, remember?” she asked softly.

“You’re right,” his shoulders slumped. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what… I thought last night would have been the end of it.”

Marinette stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him in a hug just the like the night before. His arms were tight around her waist for a moment before they let go, holding on to her hand.

“Shall we get to dancing then, m’lady?”

 

~~~~~

 

“Alright, I want to see what you’ve done to the routine,” Madame Bustier nodded after their moment.

“What we’ve done to it?” Ladybug asked confused.

“Well, I highly doubt you left it as rigid as I originally choreographed,” the woman explained.

“Which is why you told us to try in our own time,” Adrien nodded. His head was aching a little, but at least the nagging in his head had stopped. Maybe he should have actually drank that water earlier, he thought to himself.

Madame Bustier had walked to the stereo to change the song and Ladybug was now looking at him in concern.

“Chat, are sure you’re okay? Do you want to take a break?”

“No, no. It’s fine. I’m just strung tighter than I thought. Let’s get ready,” he nodded to her, forcing a small smile.

She took her position almost reluctantly, but [the music began before she could protest any more](https://youtu.be/280IZQ5oBx8). It was a strange intro with no discernible beat. The music was almost eerie, reminding Adrien of acappella performances he had seen before.

He looked towards Madame Bustier who gestured for him to begin the routine. With a deep breath he took a step, hoping there would be a beat, and almost as if on cue, there was a heavy beat as the song launched into its rather sombre melody.

“No, no, no. You’re too hesitant and too tense.” Madame Bustier stopped the music. “The judges on Saturday are not going to care about what’s been going on. They only care about what they are going to see. You have to be flexible, you need to trust in the music and feel the rhythm. You can’t let those other dancers get inside your head.”

“But the song doesn’t fit,” Adrien tried to complain but Madame Bustier shook her head.

“You should be adaptable by now. That’s what today has all been about.”

Ladybug shook her head a little before nodding. “You’re right, Madame. I’m sorry.”

“Can we go again?” Adrien asked after a moment, swallowing hard.

Without a word Madame Bustier restarted the song and Adrien took a deep breath, letting the haunting intro begin around them as he remembered the beat. He led Ladybug in ochos and a few steps to the left before she arched her back away from him, swinging her torso around and being herself up, closer than before. He could feel her breath on his neck as he turned his cheek in the direction they were about to travel and he could see out the corner of his eye Madame Bustier give an approving nod.

Feeling more confident, he followed through with the routine, letting his instincts guide the steps, feeling the tension in his partner slowly fade away as she began to move. He could tell she was trying to let herself feel the rhythm and let herself go as they had a few nights ago, but with Madame Bustier’s eyes on them it was difficult to get lost in the moment.

“Watch your footwork Ladybug,” Madame Bustier muttered as they performed the pencil step and followed it out with a grapevine. They continued around the space, trying to use as much of it as they could whilst following the steps and adding their own flare to it, but something about it didn’t feel right to Adrien.

“Madame Bustier,” he said, stopping the two before the final steps. “This doesn’t feel right.”

“What?”

“Chat Noir’s right, Madame,” Ladybug sighed stepping away from her partner. “We’ve done the routine this way so many times to so many different songs it just… doesn’t feel right anymore.”

“So you don’t like the routine?”

“It’s not that we don’t like the routine, Madame,” Chat said hurriedly. “It’s just, the first night we tried it, we had different song, a different beat, and when it was just us, the routine worked. It felt natural, we were able to just go with the music and focus on each other,” he paused, trying to think of the words.

“I think today… Today’s changed things,” Ladybug said softly.

“Y-yeah. I think that’s what it is,” he sighed. “Seeing those two today, it’s going to be hard for us to focus on each other and the music the same way we have been. I think…” he hesitated for a moment, weighing his next words carefully before he spoke them, knowing what the results would mean. “I think we need a new routine.”

“You’re telling me this now? Two days before the competition?” Madame Bustier blinked.

“I know it’s probably not enough time, but we… well at least I, would feel better if we could have something new, something that takes into account everything we’ve experienced and learned over the last two weeks. I think… I think Ladybug and I should choreograph it and you fix it up for us.”

Adrien swallowed hard, his mouth surprisingly dry – his heart beating loudly in his ears. He curled his hands into fists for fear they were shaking but he held his instructor’s gaze. He could feel Ladybug looking at him, and when he moved his eyes to see her, he was surprised to see she wasn’t gaping at him like he expected.

“That’s… a lot of work,” his partner said softly, pausing and counting something to herself, planning something? he wondered. “What you’re suggesting _is_ crazy, _Chaton_. It’s very rare that performers change their routines so close to finals, but I can’t help but feel the same way about it all. It’s going to mean a really late night for us tonight though,” he bit her lip, her eyes at the ceiling as she seemed to be organising something in her head again. “But… I _could_ work my schedule around it, but Madame Bustier, it's a good thing you cancelled tomorrows dance class,” Ladybug’s eyes now were on their instructor.

The woman had her arms folded across her chest and her face was near expressionless. She stared the two of them down for a moment and Adrien could feel his heart beat grow heavier, louder, as he waited for her response. His chest burned as he realised he had been holding his breath and as he let it out and sucked in another through his teeth, Madame Bustier moved her hands to her hips.

“Then you two better get started.”

*

Madame Bustier raised an eyebrow as she waited for their reaction but both dancers seemed frozen for a moment, as if they had been expecting resistance.

Of course, Ladybug was right, it _was_ crazy and performers very rarely changed their entire routine so close to the deadlines; but Madame Bustier knew both Ladybug and Chat Noir, if they were willing, could handle it.

She knew the students behind the masks, both dedicated and hard working and both were talented young people. There was reason she had chosen them to work together, even though their unmasked selves were clumsy or awkward, especially when they danced together, the kind of chemistry between them was hard to find, especially so late in their dance years.

“S-so, what do we do first?” Chat Noir asked, rubbing his neck, suddenly realising he had no idea what needed to be done.

“Music, right Madame Bustier?” Ladybug asked, looking from her partner to the instructor.

“Yes, but I think my original song choice would work for you,” she said carefully.

“Well may we hear it for the first time?” Chat Noir asked. Of course, the constant changes for the boy weren’t easy. The fact he hadn’t heard their final piece was probably a large part of why he wanted to change things – and that was a large part of why today was so important for him.

“You may,” Madame Bustier nodded before turning and walking to the stereo. She could hear Ladybug chastising him for his tone as she did.

Ladybug was much more used to her methods, having been a student for such a long time, but she needed someone who helped her loosen up. Dancing with her regular partner was the same old thing for her, but this boy brought out something in her, something Madame Bustier had always seen lurking just under the surface.

Both of the dancers needed each other, they balanced each other out and brought out each other’s hidden selves. The charismatic boy beneath the mask brought out the girl’s playful side and her optimism brought out the boy’s spontaneity.

As the instructor pressed play, she knew that her two students were more than capable of winning the competition on Saturday. But whether or not they would win without letting the other dancers get in their heads was another thing entirely. It was starting to concern her, she sighed as she turned and saw the two dancers talking, slowly walking out steps to the music.

They just needed to get out of their own heads and dance, Madame Bustier smiled slightly to herself as she watched them. If she could help them with that, then there was nothing that could stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took longer than I wanted.  
> but shit happens and im trying to (finally) finish my study.  
> Hope those of you who had finals and stuff did well and remembered to take care of yourselves!  
> Also im planning for this story to be 50 chapters so the end is in sight!  
> See you soon!


	40. Harsh Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir are given a dose of harsh reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet is dumb and this chapter took like seven years to upload

Marinette tried not to let a sigh escape her lips as they stepped apart from the third alteration of the steps they had been walking through. The steps were fine, but something was still missing. She picked up her water bottle and watched as her partner did the same. Madame Bustier stood in the corner, notebook in her hand as she scribbled something down.

“The lesson’s over,” the instructor said after a moment and Marinette looked at the woman confused.

“But we still haven’t…” Chat Noir began.

“I know, but you two need a break. Here,” the woman tore two pages from the notepad and handed one to each of them. Marinette opened hers and bit her lip.

_M, you need to get out of your own head. You are the most talented dancer I’ve ever had the pleasure of teaching and you need to have some fun with it. Focusing on the steps themselves will only get you so far; you cannot win with that alone and you cannot win on your own._

She looked at her partner, his face also pale. So, Madame Bustier had personal criticism for each of them, Marinette realised as she folded the paper up as small as it would go and tucked it into the palm of her hand.

“I’ve left some notes on your routine in the notebook, I’ll put it by the stereo for you to look at later, but I think you two need to go home and think about what’s happened today,” Madame Bustier explained, looking at both of them carefully. “Also, you need to compose yourselves, your press will be here very soon.”

The woman met Ladybug’s eyes and nodded before turning and retreating to her office space. Marinette looked at her partner who was folding his note before stuffing it in his pocket, shaking his head.

“Didn’t take too kindly to her personal critique, huh?” she asked and he looked up, slightly ashamed that he had been caught out.

“I just…” he stammered.

“Don’t worry,” Marinette told him, opening her palm to reveal her own. “It’s not what I wanted to hear either, but we probably needed to.”

She held it tightly again before making her way to her bag, the boy following her silently. She took off her shoes and pulled on her jacket without a word and came out to find the boy sitting in the middle of the floor, staring intently at the mirror.

“Same time tonight?” she asked softly as she sat beside him and he just shrugged. Marinette began pulling on her boots. “We don’t need to talk about it. We just need to focus on _us_ , yknow?”

“Us?”

“Yeah, us. We’re a team, remember? And as long as we stay on the same page, I don’t think anything could break us up,” she smiled at him and he hesitated before smiling back.

“Y-yeah, you’re right,” he said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Guess I’m too far in my own head.”

“After today, I think we both are,” Marinette said, putting her hand on his arm.

“Okay, well, since that’s over. I think it’s time you give me your promised interview, don’t you think?” Alya sighed loudly as she entered the studio, dropping her bag at the door.

“Okay so firstly, how did the routine go? What did you think of your competitors today? Are you worried about the rest of the dancers? Y’know the ones who regularly attend competitions and don’t have crazy ransom demands,” Alya began babbling.

“Alya, please calm down,” Chat begged.

“Oh right sorry, I guess I’m as jittery as you guys. Seeing them here… seeing them like _that_ … it was uncomfortable,” Alya said, shaking herself slightly.

“No kidding,” Ladybug and Chat Noir muttered together. They locked eyes for a moment before looking away quickly, both worried of letting something slip, though what was on Chat Noir’s mind, Marinette had no idea.

“Shall we get started?” Marinette asked uncomfortably. She pulled herself to her feet and stood against the wall, waiting for Alya to set up her camera. Chat came and stood beside her, their bodies angled towards each other but unlike last time they had interviewed together, there was no contact.

“Marinette’s going to be so sorry she missed today,” Alya muttered to herself.

“I, uh, don’t think so. Wasn’t she, um, close, with Dessinatuer?” Marinette forced herself not to shift uncomfortably as she spoke.

“Oh right, I didn’t even think about that,” Alya looked at her phone in her hands guiltily.

“I think it worked out well that neither she nor Adrien were here today,” Chat said beside her. “Y’know, considering the circumstances.”

“Huh? Oh right. Guess I forgot about him too. Wow, some friend I am,” Alya forced the joke and the smile that followed but Marinette decided it was better not press it.

Beside her, Chat Noir shifted a little and Marinette was very aware to move herself just a little to remain out of contact with him. She wasn’t quite sure why, she just felt like it was wrong to be so close to him after the day.

“Ready?” Alya asked, waiting for the dancers’ nod of affirmation before she put on a smile and spoke brightly to the phone. “Hey everybody, it’s Lady WiFi here, bringing you latest scoop for the Ladyblog! I’m here with none other than our very own Ladybug and Chat Noir.” She tapped the screen to change camera modes and both dancers smiled as naturally as they could.

“So, how is the routine going?” Alya asked happily and Marinette suddenly felt her nerves hit full force.

“Well, actually…” Chat began but Marinette couldn’t help herself.

“It’s going great! Our natural dance chemistry makes it all feel totally effortless. We can’t wait to have it all perfectly polished up for the competition.” The words tumbled from her lips before she could really register what she was saying. A voice in her head reminded her that Volpina and Nathaniel would be watching, and she couldn’t give them the satisfaction of intimidation.

She shuffled slightly closer to her partner and grabbed his hand tightly in hers as Alya spoke again.

“Will we get to see it before the day?”

“I-I’m afraid not, Lady WiFi. We can have any spoilers now can we?” Chat answered, his confident face returning as he gripped Marinette’s hand even tighter.

“We’ll debut it to everyone on Saturday. You don’t have long to wait,” Ladybug added.

“So today you got to see your competition. How are you feeling?” Alya asked, her voice bright but her eyes wary. She was just doing her job.

“It was an honour to see them on the floor. They are very talented and are certainly going to make sure we bring our best this weekend,” Ladybug replied. Marinette could feel her heat beating in her chest, the sound resonating her ears.

“It sounds like you guys are ready for anything.”

“As ready as we can be,” Chat smiled.

“Well, you have our full support and we will all be cheering you on as I live stream the competition on the Ladyblog!” Alya added excitedly.

“Th-that’s fantastic,” Marinette’s head began to feel light. She squeezed her other hand into a fist behind her, nails digging into her palm. She had to keep it together, if not for a little while longer.

“Are you two still dancing in the studio in the evenings?”

“You mean our Midnight Meet-ups?” Marinette asked.

“Now, now Lady WiFi, just because the cat’s out of the bag doesn’t mean it’ll spill all its secrets,” the boy grinned. “You know we’d never kiss and _tail_.”

“So that’s a yes,” Alya grinned. “Has the extra time together helped?”

“Our dancing has improved immensely,” Ladybug said, feeling more like herself as Chat Noir relaxed a little. “As for… _that_ , nothing’s changed. We are strong partners but we aren’t anything more,” Marinette felt a slight weight in her stomach at her words.

“Not _yet_ ,” Chat winked and Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“And what about after competition? Will you continue to compete? Will you move on to greater heights of the dancing world?” Alya asked, clearly excited about the possibilities.

“Well… maybe,” Chat Noir said slowly, looking at Marinette out the corner of his eye.

“We don’t know yet. These last few weeks have been pretty non-stop. It might be nice to take a break for a while,” Marinette said slowly.

“Well, you know whatever you do we’ll support you – as long as it’s continuing to perform,” Alya added with a laugh. Marinette gave a small laugh in return but part of her couldn’t help but wonder.

What did she want after the competition?

 

~~~~~

 

Alya asked a few more questions about them, trying to get more details about their personal lives and even asking some questions from the people of Paris that they had left on the Ladyblog.

Adrien was happy to answer them, Ladybug’s hand in his had calmed his nerves greatly, but the more questions that were asked about the future, the more uncomfortable Ladybug seemed.

“Can we wrap this up soon? I have other commitments and I’m sure Ladybug does too,” he said after a while and Ladybug looked at him.

“I-I guess,” Alya seemed deflated, even though she had taken up the last twenty minutes of their time. “Well, one more question?” Alya pleaded and the dancers nodded.

“If you two do decide to stop competition after this, will we ever get to find out who you are?”

“ _Fur_ real, Lady WiFi? I don’t think so,” Adrien brushed it off with a laugh. “Ladybug and I created these identities for a reason, and some boundaries aren’t meant to be crossed,” he added seriously.

“If we ever find out each other’s identities, maybe one day we’ll share it with you,” Ladybug added, her face pale but a good-natured smile on her face.

“We will promise a tell-all if that ever happens though,” Adrien added. “However don’t _puss_ your luck,” he winced. “Okay, that one was bad,” he admitted. “Please cut that out.”

“Just the one? Can you cut all of them?” Ladybug asked playfully.

“ _Meow_ -ch,” he laughed.

“Okay, I’m going to do the outro,” Alya said, flipping the camera and standing in front of the dancers. “That’s all the time we have for today guys. Thanks for all your support on the Ladyblog. This has been Lady WiFi with local dance legends, Ladybug and Chat Noir! Until next time, stay on your toes, Paris!”

Alya turned off the camera and smiled at the two dancers.

“Thanks a lot.”

“No problem,” Ladybug smiled.

“Yeah, you know we’d do anything for you,” Chat added, playfully knocking Alya’s shoulder.

“Except tell me your identities,” she said, narrowing her eyes.

“Of course.” Adrien and Alya locked eyes for a moment before she sighed, shaking her head.

“Well, I better get home and edit this to upload. Have a good night you guys!” she called, picking up her bag as she left.

“That… was surprisingly easy to get rid of her,” Adrien said slowly after a moment.

“Once she gets a scoop she’s pretty much a one-track mind,” Ladybug said with a fond smile. Adrien looked at her and when she realised, she hurriedly explained. “M-Marinette was telling me. Nino too, actually. It seems she has a pretty strong support network, which is good. It’ll make sure she doesn’t go rouge,” Ladybug gave a small laugh. Adrien gave a small smile himself but couldn’t help but wonder if Ladybug knew more than she let on sometimes.

“Well, I’m sure her friends could reign her in,” he added with a small nod.

“That they could,” Ladybug replied softly. The two stood there for a moment more before she sighed and stepped away from him.

Adrien’s arm was pulled away from him and he looked down to see their hands were both still intertwined. As he looked up, He saw Ladybug do the same, both dancers just now realising they were still holding hands.

Adrien felt his cheeks burn as he slowly realised she still wasn’t letting go and he could see slight colour in her own cheeks. Was she…? Before he could finish the thought her fingers loosened in his grip and he had no choice but to let her hand slip away.

 “I, um, I should r-really get…”

“R-right, yeah. M-me too,” he stammered, looking down at his feet as she looked away. His palm felt cool and empty, but his cheeks were still burning.

“I’ll see you tonight?” she asked after a moment. Adrien wondered if he was imagining the slight tint of hope in her voice.

“Ye-” the affirmation was caught in his throat as he remembered his father had scheduled things for him. He stuffed his fists into his pockets. “I-I think I have a… family thing,” he forced the words out, wishing the truth was as easy to swallow. “I’ll try and make it out.”

“O-oh, sure,” Adrien swore he saw disappointment in her blue eyes. “Just don’t tell Madame Bustier. She won’t be happy if we’ve promised a new routine and don’t practise before Saturday.”

“Well we’ll always have tomorrow night,” he reasoned hopefully.

“I, er, can’t. I was dragged into this thing… with my friends. I can’t get out of it,” she replied sadly.

“How about we come in early, then?” Adrien asked, fighting the urge to ask about her plans. He couldn’t push stuff like this, she would never trust him otherwise.

“Tomorrow? Well I have class in the morning…”

Of course, she does, he scolded himself. And so do you, you idiot.

“But I might be able to get out of it for this,” Ladybug finished carefully. “Anyway, I’d hate to keep you any longer. I’ll, um, see you tomorrow?”

“Y-yeah, of course,” Adrien replied, trying to keep his voice level. He wanted nothing more than to stay and dance with her, but the note in his pocket was now burning him, the words resonating in his mind. He picked up his bag and slid on his peacoat before holding the door for her. The two parted ways outside the studio and Adrien couldn’t help but feel disappointment settle over his heart.

Once again, his father was stopping him from having a real life.

Adrien watched Ladybug until she left campus before dragging his feet towards Gideon, waiting in the car park. As he slouched in the seat and felt the car begin to move, he pulled out the note from his pocket.

_A, you need to stop thinking about that other couple. You are charismatic and passionate and when you put on that mask you are free from your regular restraints – but you let yourself become trapped by your own self-doubt. Let go of the negativity and embrace the moment while it’s still here._

Restraints… he read the word over and over again before scowling and stuffing the note back into his pocket. Chat Noir _was_ free, he wasn’t bound by Gabriel Agreste or a royal duty to a family he had no desire to connect with. These same duties the ones that were shackling him tonight, keeping him from bring with the only person he really cared about.

He tugged off his mask and flattened his hair as the car pulled out the front of his building.

“I recommend you go up and change immediately. Mademoiselle Bourgeois is due any moment,” his driver explained. With a mumbled thanks Adrien climbed out and the door shut a little more forcefully than he intended.

Once Astor had explained the Marinette dancing debacle to his father, his father had approved of the idea, only if the lessons were with Chloé. And Adrien could hardly argue with him since he had promised and the word of an Agreste was binding for life, or so had been drilled into his skull for as long as he could remember.

Adrien opened his front door and saw Plagg waiting for him expectantly. His companion meowed and slunk between his legs before gently butting his head against the boy’s leg.

“Hey bud,” Adrien said softly, feeling some of the weight from the day finally drop from his shoulders.

“ _Adrikins_!” the voice sounded from the speaker and Adrien jumped. Plagg just meowed at him, annoyed, and slunk away.

“Ch-Chloé, you’re right on time,” Adrien said, forcing himself to be bright as he spoke.

“There’s a creepy old guy here as well,” Adrien could practically hear her scowl.

“That’s Astor, my advisor. Please, come up and I can properly introduce you,” Adrien forced the words, trying to remember what the advisor had explained. He buzzed them in and rushed to his room, removing his coat, stuffing his bag under his bed and quickly changing his shoes to sneakers and his black printed tee to a white button up. He checked his hair quickly as he made his way to the door, opening it seamlessly before either guest could knock.

“Welcome,” He said, giving a small bow and sweeping his arm toward the opening. “Please come in.”

Chloé’s eyes widened a little, clearly impressed by both his mannerism and apparent change of heart to the whole situation whilst Astor merely tilted his head to the side, surely making note of a mistake Adrien made.

“May I take your coats,” Adrien continued the pleasantries, struggling to pull on the princely mask with so little preparation.

“Why thank you,” Chloé gave a small surprisingly genuine smile. Astor didn’t say a word, but also didn’t pass his coat to Adrien as he hung them up in his small coat closet that had never been used as anything other than storage space until recently.

“Chloé this is my royal advisor, Astor. Astor, this is my friend Chloé.”

“Future fiancée, actually,” Chloé corrected and Adrien forced himself not to react.

“Charmed,” Astor replied, sounding less than thrilled. “Now, today you will be rehearsing everything with Mademoiselle Bourgeois. We will be going over all the etiquette from the other week, as well as some new behaviours so cell phones are forbidden until this is over,” Astor held his hand out and Chloé looked offended.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Gravely,” the man replied. Adrien took a deep breath and handed over his phone, it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, apologies for the delay.  
> Turns out finishing my diploma is a lot harder than i thought boo  
> also camp nano did not go as well as I hoped.  
> HOWEVER  
> We are still on track.  
> things to happen and about ten chapters left!  
> Hope things are well for you guys!  
> see you next update!


	41. Silver Linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes a choice she has been fighting against and Adrien tries to play it cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y i k e s  
> This took f o r e v e r to write.  
> I'm so sorry

Marinette left the campus, forcing herself not to look back at her partner. She wasn’t sure why, but the more time she spent with him the more she started to find herself… liking him. She shook her head as she pulled her jacket around her a little tighter. He was moving soon, and besides she didn’t, couldn’t, have feelings for him. She only knew the side that wore the mask, and regardless of what he said about the masks amplifying their personalities, she didn’t know much about his true self.

Marinette turned into the alley like usual and removed her mask, but for some reason she found herself waiting for a few minutes, letting her hair down and pulling a beret from her bag. As she slipped it on, she saw someone pass the alley, their pace slow and leisurely.

Marinette waited a few moments before she dared to leave. As she was about to move she heard a voice.

“Are you going to hide all evening?”

With a frown, Marinette carefully tucked her mask deeper into her bag and walked out to see the other masked figure leaning against the wall.

“What do you want?” she asked the tall red-haired boy.

“You shouldn’t change in the same place, it makes it easy to figure out what you’re doing,” Nathaniel replied, his mask of black paint smudged down his cheeks. He kicked himself away from the wall, bag slung over his shoulder.

“Why do you care so much?” Marinette tried not to let her lips form a scowl, but she knew she failed when his own face reflected hers.

“I told you, I’m only doing this for you,” he reached out, but Marinette moved her body back, refusing to step away from him but unwilling to let him touch her.

“You’re doing this for Volpina more than anyone else.”

“Only to protect you, Marinette,” he said, eyebrows furrowing.

“You don’t… You’re not making things better,” Marinette sighed.

“Well if you actually took my advice and stayed away from Agreste then she wouldn’t be-”

“Do you really think I’m going abandon my friends while this crap is happening?” Marinette interrupted, feeling her heart begin to race. Surely he realised that the same reason she had tried to defend him and his actions… it was the same loyalty of hers that kept her looking out for Adrien.

“Some friend he is! He won’t even stay away from you even though I warned him.” Nathaniel spat, crossing his arms.

“You what?”

“Wha-” his eyes widened as he realised his words. “Now Mari, c’mon, I was just trying to look out for you. This whole thing is because of him. I thought if I told him to stay away, he’d do the right thing.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped. “The right thing?” She floundered for a moment, her mouth opening and closing, small strangled sounds coming out as she tried to formulate her words.

“All of this; Volpina, you and me… It’s all because of him. If he would just step down and back off, everything would be okay. Surely you can see that, right?” Nathaniel was pleading now, hands reaching out to her but not touching, his teal eyes wide.

“He’s my friend, Nat, more than you turned out to be anyway. I know what she wants and I know she won’t get it, get him. He isn’t a prize. He’s a person and he has a lot more going on than any of us know.”

“Oh dear, did poor little princey have a bad hair day or something?” _Dessinatuer_ asked bitterly and Marinette shook him off angrily. “C’mon Mari, the boy’s got nothing but rumours and his father following him around. He could never give you what you deserve anyway.”

“I can’t believe you,” Marinette whispered, shaking her head. “How can you expect us to be friends when you act this? Seriously, haven’t you done enough to hurt me?”

“What?” his eyes went wide as he looked at her, meeting her eyes. “You think I’ve hurt you?”

“You don’t even realise? Are you really that far gone? No wonder why everyone asks me why I protect you,” she added, more to herself than anyone else.

“I’m only doing this for you. Once he’s out of the picture we can be together again. Marinette, I love you and you love me, I know it. He’s just a distraction, he’s a user. I’m just trying to protect you,” Nathaniel’s tone was insistent, he was so sure of himself and the path he had chosen.

Marinette looked at him, taking in his appearance. He was standing in front of her, shoulders hunched down arms open, eyes looking pained as he begged for her to see his side. He truly believed in what he was saying, she realised. Maybe there was no way to save him from this; maybe it _wasn’t_ Volpina’s influence that was corrupting him. Maybe it was just the way he was now. She swallowed hard as she considered her next words.

“Look, Dessinatuer, you…. You chose this, and however noble your intentions, they lost translation along the way, and because of that, things can’t be the same anymore.” He just looked at her, arms slowly falling to his sides, eyebrows furrowing, trying to understand as rain began to trickle from the sky.

“I can’t… I can’t keep pretending you’re the same person you used to be.” Marinette hesitated, every instinct of her loyalty fighting against the next words. “You’ve made your choices… You’ve tried to make mine and I can’t… I can’t keep trying to save you if you don’t think you need to be saved.”

 “I don’t… I don’t understand,” he stammered, black paint beginning to trickle down his cheeks as the rain started to grow heavier. Marinette could feel her jacket begin to soak through. She couldn’t stay out in the rain and risk getting sick.

“It’s over, Nathaniel. I can’t be your friend anymore. You’ve left me no other choice,” she said, stepping back from him before taking a deep breath.

“Marinette, I don’t… I don’t understand,” Nathaniel sputtered.

“I’m sorry. I wish things were different, I do,” Marinette shook her head, forcing herself to meet his eyes. “Goodbye.”

“Wait, Marinette,” he began, stepping towards her, but Marinette stepped away from him again, before crossing the street and trying to hurry home.

She could feel her eyes prickle with tears as every instinct of hers fought to go back, to try and make him see why she was doing this. Instead Marinette forced herself to keep going, her steps picking up the pace until she was finally on her street.

She pushed into the lobby and collapsed midway up the stairs, sobs and hiccups that wracked her body making it near impossible to make her way up all at once. She curled up into herself, crying and waiting for the pain to subside just enough to make it up the final few flights of stairs.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and her breath was caught in her throat as she considered who it could possibly be. There was the obvious – the one she had just left on the street – and then there was also the hope in her chest that it was Chat Noir, someone who would understand but also just lend an ear for her heartbroken sobs.

Much to Marinette’s disappointment, it was just a notification that their interviews had gone up on the Ladyblog. Of course, she could always call Alya, but she could only explain so much to her. Marinette took a deep breath, breathing through another gut-wrenching sob. She could feel the weight of Ladybug’s secret, and the mask that was beginning to cut her off from her best friend.

No, she thought, shaking her head. She couldn’t think like that. The mask meant more to her than that, being Ladybug _meant_ something to her. She couldn’t let thoughts like that worm their way into her consciousness and begin to poison her experiences.

Marinette stood, leaning against the wall as she did and focusing on her breathing, made her way up to her apartment. She unlocked the door, stepped inside and let her bag slide as she sagged her shoulders. Her legs gave way seconds later as she joined her bag in a heap on the floor.

Tikki squawked in concern but Marinette didn’t move, leaning against her door and trying to stop her tears. The rain beat harder against the windows, the weather seemingly mimicking the feelings inside of her, she thought as she stared at the wall.

After a while she became aware of Tikki chittering in her ear calmingly and changed her attention to see the bird had managed to open her cage to help her. Marinette gave a small smile at the comfort, scratching her feathered friend and pressing her cheek into her.

“Thanks Tikki,” she crooned before bringing herself to her feet. Tikki flapped her wings to keep her balance as they rose and Marinette caught her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was damp and sticking to her face, the beret not having done much to protect her from the rain. Her face and neck were shiny from tears and rain, her cheeks and nose pink and eyes puffy and red.

Marinette stared at herself, taking the moment to examine herself. She looked and felt… like the girl who had gotten her heart broken all those years ago. She could feel the drain her body, her chest felt heavy, her face felt tight but she forced herself to smile. Her reflection smiled wobblily in return, not quite reaching her eyes, her lips a little too taught.

She let the smile drop and felt a little better. She took Tikki to her cage and shut it, giving her friend a biscuit before making her way to the bathroom. Just because she felt as she had all those years ago, didn’t mean she had to _be_ the same.

Turning the shower on she formulated part of a plan. It wasn’t very smart, and she should probably stay home instead, but something about her new identity, her secret, was too appealing.

Marinette nodded to herself as she undressed and step under the water. Yes, Ladybug was here now, and maybe it was time to let Ladybug take the reins for a bit.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien sighed as he cleared away Chloé’s empty tea cup. Astor had left over an hour ago, but the girl refused to leave. Part of him wondered if she was lost in the fantasy that today had brought with them, after all Astor had been instructing them on proper couple etiquette; not that Adrien was sure that sort of thing existed.

“Isn’t it great, _Adrikins_? In a few months we’ll be officially engaged and living in a palace! Oh, and planning a royal wedding of course, but we’ll have people for that,” She waved a hand nonchalantly as she stared out the window.

“I actually like doing things for myself, Chloé,” he sighed, the soft music playing in the room seemed to try to be coaxing him to stay calm.

“Yes, well, you won’t have time to do mundane things when you’re a Prince. I don’t know why Astor is bothering with the boring stuff, he really is a drag,” her tone was sharp as her glassy-eyes faded, returning to the cold, calculating look she had been giving him since his decline at the ball.

“Chloé, being a Prince is _about_ doing the ‘boring stuff’,” he made quotations with his fingers. “There’s going to be a lot of responsibilities, I’m going to be locked away in an office for most of my life or going to never-ending meetings...”

“Better than being stuck in a lame job here! We’ll have eternal comfort at our fingertips,” she slammed her hands against the table as she stood, frowning. “Plus, I thought you were sick of the modelling and acting, you’re finally going to be out of your fathers control,” she added, blue eyes softening for a moment and Adrien recoiled internally.

“You don’t understand,” he sighed, running his hands through his hair and letting them hang from his neck for a moment. “The only difference between here and there is that that life will be in a fancy castle in the middle of nowhere. I could handle being forced to model or act for the rest of my life if it meant staying in Paris, I’ve finally started to build a life for myself here. And besides, Gabriel is going to be hovering over me for my entire life anyway,” Adrien waved a hand in the air dismissively. “He spends less time in Paris now at least.”

“But when you’re Prince-”

“He’ll have the same control over me, he’s an influential man or have you forgotten?” He added bitterly and Chloé’s face fell a little as she remembered how impossible it was for them to do anything in the town as kids. “In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if he held more power over there. If I’m a Prince, so is he, _and_ he has seniority.”

“But-”

“Look, Chloé, you aren’t going to bring me ‘round on this, okay? I don’t want to leave Paris, I don’t want to be a Prince, I don’t want that life. I see why you want it and believe it or not, I see why you want it for me…” he took a deep breath. “It’s just not something I want in my life.”

Chloé looked pained for a moment but in a blink, it was gone. She fixed her posture and flicked her ponytail. “Would you kindly get my coat, Adrien? I do believe I should have your driver take me home since it’s stopped raining.”

Adrien nodded and went to the closet, retrieving her coat and helping her into it without a word. As they kissed each other’s cheeks goodbye, Chloé held onto his shoulders tightly.

“I’m sorry but you’re just going to have to get over it. This _will_ be our life, it’s just what’s best,” she whispered before letting go of him and waiting for him hold the door open for her.

“Safe travels home, Chloé,” Adrien said in response, unwilling to open up those feelings, especially in front of her.

Once he had shut the door the intercom beside him crackled to life.

“Uh, Adrien, you appear to have a guest down here, should I send her up?” Gideon’s voice was hesitant, but not concerned. Adrien moved to the window overlooking the street and saw a girl in a dark coat chatting with his driver, her dark hair pulled into a smooth bun atop her head, a red mask adorning her eyes.

“Adrien?” The voice crackled back and the boy shook his head, forcing his heart to restart.

His Lady was out the front of his place. Ladybug was here to visit him. The boy rushed back to the intercom, tripping over his own feet as he reached it.

“Uh-um, y-yeah, sure, yeah. P-please, please do,” he stammered. Smooth, he thought to himself.

“Ladybug!? Oh my gosh! What _are_ you doing here?” Chloé’s voice prickled on the intercom and Adrien jumped as he realised he still had his finger on the buzzer.

“Oh, Chloé, what a... surprise,” Ladybug replied. “I, um, well I guess I’m here to see Adrien.”

“Oh of course, he’s just upstairs. Be careful though, he’s in a bit of a crabby mood,” Chloé warned and Adrien wanted to slam his head against the wall.

“O-oh, well if he’s not in a mood for company, I don’t want to intrude and bother him,” Ladybug began but Adrien pressed his finger harder against the button as he began shouting.

“No! No! It’s fine really! Don’t mind Chloé! Please, Ladybug, come on up!”

He could hear her small giggle before she replied.

“Very well then, I’ll be up in a moment.”

He heard the door click and Ladybug say goodbye to Gideon and Chloé before the door clicked shut again.

“Well, I sure hope Adrien treats her better than he treated me, I swear, it’s almost as if-” her voice got quieter before being cut off by a car door.

“Adrien I will return shortly. Please do not leave or let anyone else in,” his driver explained and Adrien promised before finally giving his aching finger a rest. He let out a large breath but jumped as there was a soft knock on his door.

Ladybug. Adrien ran his hands through his hair quickly, messing it up in the hopes to look more relaxed as he felt. As he grabbed the door, his eyes moved to the mirror and his heart leapt into his throat as he realised who he looked like-

“A-Adrien, hi,” Ladybug smiled, her cheeks a little pink.

“L-Ladybug,” he breathed, feeling his own cheeks begin to warm. They stared for a moment, his panic beginning to melt away as he took in her appearance. She wore her dark peacoat and the plain mask of hers – not the jewelled one she wore to practice. Her legs were clad in dark jeans and on her feet were black heeled boots. She had some lace gloves on her hands and a plain white umbrella hung over her forearm.

“M-may I come in?” she asked as she realised he was looking her up and down. She gave him a smile and Adrien dropped his eyes as his cheeks burned.

“Y-Yes, forgive me.” He stepped back and held the door open for her. She thanked him as she stepped inside, taking her coat off and wrapping it around her arms as he closed the door.

“May I take your coat?” Adrien asked, unable to stop himself following the procedure Astor had been drilling into him.

“O-oh, sure, thanks,” she smiled. Adrien took her coat and umbrella noticing the way she tugged at the wrists of her gloves after their hands brushed.

“Are they the gloves you wore to the ball?” Adrien asked once he had hung her coat and shut the closet.

“Huh?”

“Are they the ones Marinette made?” he asked again.

“O-oh, yeah. Well, these aren’t the exact ones from the ball, she made two pairs – one was fingerless and the other was these and I hated just seeing them sit there unworn so I thought I’d wear them.” She tugged at the wrists again before pulling the sleeves of her deep red shirt down to meet them and then smoothing out the vest she wore over it.

“You’re really dressed nice,” Adrien said, freezing as the words left his lips. “I mean, you’re always dressed nicely, I just, I hope you didn’t feel pressured to dress up to come visit me. I mean... would you like a drink?” He forced the question to stop the slippery slope his brain was taking him on.

“Actually, a cup of tea would be lovely if that’s okay?”

“Sure, of course, follow me. Um, how do you take it?” he asked as he lead her into the kitchen, boiling the kettle and busying himself with the process as she recited her milk and sugar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not even quality content anymore guys  
> it's just the trash I'm living for  
> no but seriously Marinette's chapter took me weeks and like four rewrites it just would't work and I'm still not super pleased but i can deal.
> 
> Also while writing Adrien's part I accidentlly wrote the whole next chapter???  
> So be prepared
> 
> thanks for your ongoing support


	42. Temporary Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Adrien get close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look you guys deserve the extra chapter so here it is

“So, um, how was your afternoon with Chloé?” Ladybug asked after she watched him quietly for a moment. She mentally kicked herself for bringing the blonde girl up.

“Wh-what?”

“Well she was leaving, I just…”

“Oh, right. Yeah it was… it was okay,” Adrien said carefully. Marinette could tell he was being guarded. She had a feeling it was something to do with the engagement and the Prince situation, but she didn’t want to be presumptuous – besides, Ladybug didn’t know – no one did. Only Marinette, and she wasn’t here, the girl reasoned.

“Are you sure?” she asked him, her voice soft but not forceful as she sat in a seat at the counter. She couldn’t expect him to tell Ladybug. He was under a lot of pressure and more people prying wouldn’t help him. She watched him carefully as he took a deep breath and focused on pouring the water.

“She and I… our fathers have been trying to get us to spend more time together. I’ve been busy, distracted with other things, like this Volpina business,” he added as if it would help the state of his nerves. He carefully slid Ladybug’s tea to her on a saucer before he leant against the counter behind him.

“She’s probably just happy to spend time with you before you move,” Marinette said, thinking carefully. She had to act as if she didn’t know anything, she reminded herself. Her mind went back to her conversation with Chloe only a day before and the choice she had made not to tell Adrien. She shook herself mentally as she saw Adrien looking at her, seemingly lost in thought. After a moment, Adrien shook his head sadly.

“She’s actually moving with me, when it all happens,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck and bracing for her reaction.

Marinette watched him, he was waiting for her reaction but she fought to keep her face a mask, she couldn’t show him how she truly felt. She forced herself to breathe normally before she spoke.

“You don’t sound so thrilled. She’s a friend of yours, a childhood friend, right? I suppose it makes sense that your parents would want you together,” she added quietly as she took a sip of tea.

“Wh-what?” he sputtered, eyes wide. She froze, her own eyes widening as she forced herself to swallow her mouthful instead of spitting it out.

“What?”

“Wha-why would you, I mean, what makes you think that?” He tried to sound calm but there was a hint of hysteria in his voice.

“O-Oh, sorry,” her cheeks went pink as her heart beat faster. She had been forcing herself not to say anything and there she went, blowing her cover. “I just… I thought that’s where it was going. It would make sense, the daughter of the mayor of Paris, the son of the famous designer, rumoured royalty, both childhood friends…” she shook her head, trying to play it casual. “It just sounds like this was planned a long time ago.”

Adrien’s eyes widened as he realised her point and Marinette felt a small wave of guilt. It wasn’t something she had thought before herself, until the words spilled from her lips. It _did_ make sense, Gabriel Agreste was a master planner, it would make sense he had a plan for his son as well. Adrien took a deep breath.

“It’s not… even if it was what they want, it’s not…” he began, but the words wouldn’t come out. She looked at him, trying to force the hope deep down inside her. What was she hoping he’d say? That he wanted to stay and be with her? It was a ridiculous notion, she shook her head internally. He had no reason to say that, just because they had danced together and he liked her, and she liked him…

[The song on the stereo seemed to pick up volume as the chorus played through](https://youtu.be/hPdX389kLxI) – echoing loudly in their ears in the near painful silence between them. The words he couldn’t say hung in the air as the lyrics floated through.

Adrien looked at her, hoping she could see what he was trying to say, that he could communicate it through his eyes to hers… but Marinette wasn’t sure if what she was seeing was really there, or what she wanted to be there, and after a moment she looked away, focusing back on her tea.

She wrapped her hands tightly around the teacup as the liquid was cooled just below room temperature but she forced herself to sip it anyway, to try and distract her thoughts.

“So, what brings you to my place anyway?” he asked, leaning on the counter, resting his weight on his elbows so his head was close to hers. Marinette looked up at his voice and jumped when she saw how close he was.

“O-oh, I, um, I don’t know actually,” she replied as she hastily put down her teacup, for fear of dropping it.

“Well, I am curious as to how you found me,” Adrien smiled, and she felt the energy around them change, what had been heavy with unspoken emotions was now lighter, hinting at playful as the boy grinned. The music changed too, the mood picking up as it played in the space around them.

“W-well, I actually don’t know either.” Marinette replied honestly, biting her bottom lip. “I just needed to get out of the house for a bit and I started walking and next thing I knew I was on your street, and I didn’t know it was your street, until your driver, Gideon, called out to me as I passed. He started talking to me and I figured this was your building,” she added, waving her hand dismissively at the only half-truth. “I wasn’t going to bother you since you had company.”

“So, you weren’t going to come up and see me?” Adrien asked, a fake frown on his face. Marinette shot him a withering look before he cracked a smile and she tried to stop the small smile on her own lips in response.

“I did want to. You weren’t at the practise today, I wanted to see how you were doing with everything,” she said carefully, not wanting to ruin the mood again with talk of the dancers.

“Oh yeah, how did the class go?” he asked, his voice neutral. Hadn’t he seen the video?

“I mean it’s actually probably better you weren’t there. Volpina and her partner showed up.”

“What?”

“I’m surprised you hadn’t heard. Chat Noir and I had an interview with Alya about it on the Ladyblog,” Ladybug raised an eyebrow.

“O-oh, right, I um, haven’t had my phone on me since I got home. I was… busy,” he said delicately and Marinette got the sense that was a topi to avoid to she continued.

“R-right,” she nodded. “Well, it was… eventful in a way. They’re very polished when they move. Chat Noir and I have a lot to work on,” she began but stopped herself, looking the boy in the eye. “But I promise you, Adrien, we won’t lose to them on Saturday.”

“I know,” he smiled, reaching out to put one of his hands on hers. The lace of her gloves felt strange to her with his hand in hers but she could feel the warmth radiating off them. “I trust you Ladybug.”

“Th-that’s very kind of you, Adrien,” she stuttered as she looked from his hand on hers to his honest eyes, her heart beginning to pound loudly again. She felt a light panic as she hoped he couldn’t heart how her heart was trying to break from her ribs.

“A-anyway,” Adrien pulled his hand away after a moment, noticing her discomfort but failing to notice the pink on her cheeks. “Um, what would you like to do?”

Marinette stood from her seat and stretched her back slightly, using the motions to try and calm her body. “I honestly don’t know. If you’ve got things to do, I can leave?”

“N-no!” the word must have come out more forceful than he intended as Adrien cleared his throat and tried again. “No, I don’t have plans. We could watch a movie or something?”

“O-oh, sure,” Marinette replied with a small smile, following him back into the living room where Plagg had appeared, stretched out across the couch. Marinette casually sat down beside the cat and watched as he got up and padded over to her lap before rubbing his head against her shoulder.

“Hey Plagg,” She purred at him, scratching him behind the ears.

“He’s not normally this… wait, did you say Plagg?” Adrien asked, observing the interaction and Marinette froze as she realised her mistake. Her heart picking up the loud beat it had calmed from moments before.

“I-is that not his name?” She asked, feigning confusion, desperately trying to fix her mistake. “Er, M-Marinette told me, y-yeah.”

“Oh,” Adrien gave a small smile before sitting where his cat had been moments before “So you guys talk about me, huh?” He added with a smirk and Marinette felt her heart nearly stop. This was not how she had wanted this visit to go.

“N-No! N-Not like that! She just mentioned you had a cat, that’s all!” She stammered and he gave chuckled at her stammering, Marinette forced her head down and focused intently on patting the black cat in her lap, glad she had worn mostly black to avoid the awkward cat hair dilemma afterwards.

“How was she?” Adrien asked quietly after a moment “After hearing the whole Volpina thing, I mean? I heard her ex-boyfriend is Volpina’s partner,” he added, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

“She… she was a bit shaken, but otherwise okay,” she said with a nod, looking back up at him carefully.

“He’s not a good person, Ladybug, you guys really need to be careful of him.”

“Actually, Marinette said he visited you? Told you stay away from her?” she said slowly, not wanting to upset him, but needed to check if Dessinatuer had been telling the truth.

“Sh-she did?” the boy paled for a moment and Marinette realised it was true. She had a feeling he had his reasons for why.

“He told her,” Marinette confessed quietly, focusing back on the feline in her lap, purring loudly. “He, er, confronted her this afternoon and she had no choice but cut him out of her life.” Her voice was sad, betraying the wall she had put up before she had left. She was supposed to be Ladybug now, Ladybug wasn’t bothered by Marinette’s problems, she told herself. Adrien reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder as he took a deep breath.

“She made the right choice… I didn’t tell her because… it wasn’t my choice to make. She’s a good person, she takes care of her friends and we need to take care of her in return. He wasn’t doing that anymore-” Adrien was lost for words as Ladybug hugged him tightly.

“I’m glad you feel that way,” she whispered, emotions she couldn’t stop running through her. She was glad, his reasons for not telling her were the same she had for not telling him about Chloe. She took a deep shuddering breath against him, willing herself not to cry. “I… Marinette really needs to know that. I’ll pass it on for you, okay?”

“Thank you,” Adrien smiled softly, hugging her tighter for a moment before letting her pull away. “Anyway, let’s do something fun. Forget about a movie, I actually heard you’re a bit of a gamer?”

Marinette felt a smile creep across her face. “You think you can beat me?”

“I do have a lucky charm, so be warned,” Adrien winked in return.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien grinned as Ladybug did a celebration wiggle in her spot on the floor at the base of the couch after another victory. She was very methodical in the way she played, much like the way she danced. Each move in perfect sync with the others, an analytical process that she followed dutifully.

Of course, it wasn’t always successful for her, Adrien’s button bashing and impulsive decisions did help him gain a few victories. The score was actually pretty close to tied.

“It’s getting pretty late, Ladybug. Did you need to head home?” he asked as she chose her next character.

“Wh- oh no, it’s fine,” she smiled.

“No roommate or boyfriend waiting for you back at your place then?” Adrien asked with a smile, ignoring the ache in his chest at his own words.

“Could you imagine living with a secret identity with a roommate?” Ladybug laughed. “It’s hard enough having a secret identity and living on my own. I can’t tell you the amount of times someone’s nearly…” her cheeks flushed pink before she shook her head. “No-one at home but me, well and my pet bird,” she added with a grin.

“Oh? I’m starting to see why you and Marinette get along,” he teased. 

“Y-yeah, I suppose we are pretty similar,” Ladybug said slowly.

“You know, I’m really glad you came over, even if you hadn’t planned it,” Adrien said, trying to lift whatever spirit he could feel dropping around her. “I was in a pretty flat mood after this afternoon,” he said, once again tiptoeing around the subject that would drop both their spirits.

“Me too, to be honest. Seeing the other dancers… It really put things into perspective for me. It’s not going to be like the ball, it’s so much more…” she waved her arm in front of her as she struggled with the right word. “It’s more extreme than I imagined.”

“You imagined?”

“I’ve always loved the idea of dancing in competition, but my partner… my other partner, the one for unmasked me… the chemistry just… we dance well together, but it’s because of all the years of hard work. We have chemistry, but it’s been forged through many years of fire and training. Dancing with Chat Noir is a completely different experience,” she sighed as she rested her head on the couch. She waved her hands in front of her as she spoke, as if they would help her enunciate her thoughts properly and Adrien watched her, kind of mesmerised.

“You guys dance really smoothly, it looks like all those years of training are there,” Adrien said, hoping to help her with her words. He shuffled to the floor beside her, leaning his head back too but watching her as she scrunched up her nose.

“We do, and there is a different kind of chemistry when we dance, I know that,” she sighed, dropping her hands back into her lap, still staring at the ceiling. “There’s just… something holding me back, I guess.”

“Like what?” Adrien asked, propping himself up on his arm on the couch, turning to look at her. Ladybug’s eyes shifted to him and then back to the ceiling quickly, her cheeks beginning to flush pink.

“Like… This whole Volpina thing,” she said, a little too quickly. Adrien supressed his frown, knowing she was avoiding the real truth.

“That’ll be over in a few days though,” he tried to reason.

“That’s only if it ends after the competition,” Ladybug sighed. “Adrien, I… I promise, I will do whatever I can to stop Volpina,” she said, meeting his eyes.

“I know you will,” Adrien reached out with his free hand and took one of hers in her lap. “I told you, Ladybug, I trust you.”

“You have a lot of faith in someone you don’t know,” she said sadly, eyes dropping from his.

“I could say the same about you. You don’t really know me _or_ Chat Noir, and really how well do any of us know any of us? Even Marinette, we don’t really know much about her either. Everyone has sides they hide from some people, it’s human nature,” he said, his own eyes sliding away from her, falling down to look at their hands. She had intertwined his fingers in hers now instead of pulling away like he had expected.

“Adrien, I… I want to be honest with you, and Chat Noir. Even Marinette,” she added, tightening her fingers around his. “And to do that, I’m going to have to reveal my true self at some point, probably soon,” she added. He looked at saw she was also looking at their hands.

“You don’t have to-”

“I will. Not yet, but soon. If I don’t someone else probably will. I just… I don’t want you to think differently of me once you know the truth.”

Adrien looked at her, studying the light freckles on her cheeks, the pink of her lips, the way her hair and begun to come loose after their games. He waited until she eyes looked back up at his and he couldn’t stop the soft smile.

“I promise you, whoever you are underneath will not change how I feel about you.” The words came from his heart and he wasn’t embarrassed, even once he realised the words that he had said. He truly meant them, as Adrien and Chat Noir.

He could feel himself moving closer to her, incredibly slowly, but he didn’t want to make a mistake. He finally had her here to himself where he confessed his true feelings, as Adrien. It was as real as he was going to get and the girl in the mask, the girl behind the mask, whoever she was Adrien just had to hope the feelings weren’t one sided.

His eyes flickered from hers to her lips and back up again, she had seen the action and hadn’t made an effort to stop him. He could feel himself being pulled to her, as if she had her own gravitational pull. The only that mattered to him, the only girl who really had captured his heart, was right in front of his, slowly closing her eyes as they got closer.

Their noses and foreheads touched first and Adrien felt her breathe heavily, he could feel his heart beat in his ears, pounding, aching, instructing him to close the distance. It was now or never, he reasoned with himself.

He gave her once last chance to pull away before he pressed his lips against hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the actual Chapter 40  
> I have so much trash that Ao3 can't keep up
> 
> So this was written with the last chapter.  
> And honestly, I find Ladrien to be the saddest ship bc both of them are their 'best' selves, not their true selves and you can fight me on it but you cant change my mind.  
> and yes I realise I didn't write it that way, I JUST CANT HELP IT I LOVE THESE DORKS EVEN THOUGH IM ETERNALLY TORTURING THEM
> 
> Also Camp NaNo is back in July  
> and I swear to god I will get to the damn competition if it kills me
> 
> 10 chapters left!  
> Thanks for the support guys.


	43. Words Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many things left unsaid, so many thoughts going through their heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey the summary rhymes. heck yeah 
> 
> It's 1am and I'm realising this is probably not going to be 50 chapters....  
> Hope you enjoy drabble!
> 
> Also please note these characters do whatever the hell they want. I have no control over them anymore.

Marinette’s mind went surprisingly quiet as she saw him moving closer. She could see what he wanted, and part of her wanted it too. The other part, the one that was scared, the part of her that knew it was Ladybug he cared for this way, not Marinette – was only a whisper underneath her heart beating heavily in her ears. 

His forehead pressed against hers, their noses side by side. Marinette sucked in a deep breath, hoping the inhale would quieten the pounding echoing throughout her entire body. He pulled his forehead away slightly, their noses still touching and paused for a moment. He was giving her a chance to pull away, she realised before his lips pressed against hers.

Her mind went quiet, no doubts or second thoughts could form let alone swim through her head. She was kissing Adrien, properly, for the first time and it _felt_ like a first kiss should. It was kind of awkward, their lips pressed hard against each other, both too nervous to make it anything more than a simple moment between them.

They pulled away from each other after a moment, both breathing heavily as they remember that it was a function their bodies needed. Marinette’s lips felt numb but her mind was starting to swim again.

She had just had her first real kiss with Adrien Agreste. Not the awkward impulsive kiss in the middle of a street, not the moments of ‘almost’ in doorways… a proper moment, between Adrien and… Ladybug.

Marinette could feel her heart beat pick up, but not in the pleasant way it had before. Adrien was looking at her, a soft smile on his face slowly falling as he realised something was wrong.

“L-Ladybug? I-I, I’m sorry, I thought…” his eyes were wide as he began to panic and Marinette shook her head hastily, hoping to shake her thoughts away whilst comforting him.

“N-no, it was… it was nice,” she said, holding his hand tightly and feeling the blush on her cheeks.

“Are you… are you sure? You look-”

“I’m fine. I… I’m just a little… overwhelmed, I guess. It was… unexpected.”

His cheeks flushed pink. “S-sorry if you were expecting something more. I, um, I haven’t kissed many people before.” He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up, before his hand rested on the back of his neck.

Marinette watched, trying not to let his messy hair remind her of-

“Oh!” she gasped, pulling away from him, letting her hand drop from his.

“Ladybug?”

“I, um, I need my phone. It was in my jacket, could you…?”

“Y-yeah sure,” he stammered, standing and heading to the coat closet. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, yeah,” she nodded. “It’s just, I just remembered about Chat Noir. You have similar hair… I just need to… I don’t remember if he said we were going to meet tonight.”

Adrien passed Ladybug her coat and Marinette nodded, pulling her phone from her pocket, relieved to see no new messages. She handed her coat back and Adrien hung it up before excusing himself and disappearing down the hall.

Chat’s icon was dark, so she typed a quick message, explaining she was out for the night and if he wanted to meet up for practise to let her know and she would be there as soon as she could. She locked her phone and stood for a moment, trying not to let her mind slip back into the panic from before. She wandered back over to the couch and sat, her feet where the two of them had been moments before.

“Um, Ladybug, did you… I mean, would you like to stay for dinner?” Adrien asked as he emerged from the hall.

“Well, I…” She hit the button on her phone but there were no new notifications. Maybe Chat Noir was busy as well, she reasoned. Madame Bustier wasn’t going to be happy with them in the morning if they didn’t have anything to show her after their ridiculous notion to scrap the entire routine. She let out a deep breath.

“Sure, why not?” she smiled at him, resolving to message Chat again after dinner. They normally met up late anyway, there was no reason why she couldn’t have dinner with Adrien and then go practice with Chat Noir afterwards.

“Okay,” his face lit up. “I’ll, um, let me go see what I have.”

“I’m pretty good in the kitchen,” Marinette said, standing and following him into the other room. “I could help if you want?”

“That would be appreciated,” Adrien said with a grateful smile as he began opening cupboards to see what he had lying around. Marinette opened his fridge after a moment of hesitation and looked around.

He didn’t have much to work with, which surprised her. He had the basics - milk, butter, eggs and cheese – and there were a few loose vegetables lying in the bottom looking a little on the older side. She closed the fridge and opened the freezer, wondering if he was a meat and no veg kind of guy, but was surprised once again at what she found.

There was stacks of single serve meals that, Marinette read once she pulled one out to look at, were all low-carb and low-calorie options. She supressed a frown as she put it back. She hadn’t realised this was the reality of his situation. She also saw a few small random packages of things like bacon, cooked and shredded chicken, and other small amounts of protein.

“U-oh, right, sorry. I guess I forgot I don’t really have much,” Adrien stammered behind her as he saw what she had been staring at. The girl shut the door and put a smile on her face.

“It’s okay, I’m sure we can figure something out.”

“I can just call Gideon and have him get us something,” Adrien started, moving toward the doorway.

“Hang on, let me finishing looking before I decide it’s completely hopeless,” she added a short giggle on the end so he knew she was joking and opened the cupboard he had been in moments before.

One shelf was full of boxes of granola, muesli and protein bars but on the next shelf, Marinette found their saving grace – flour.

“We could make a quiche if you wanted to?”

“A quiche?”

“Well it would probably be closer to a quiche Lorraine since you don’t have very many vegetables, but yeah, we could do that.”

“We don’t have pastry,” Adrien reasoned, opening his freezer to double check.

“We can make it. Flour, butter and salt,” she explained, pulling the flour from the shelf and putting it on the counter. She dusted it from her gloves before taking them off and tucking them into her pocket and looked at him expectantly. He looked like he was waiting for a punchline.

“It’s not that easy to make pastry,” he said suspiciously.

“Of course it is, what do you think the Dupain-Cheng’s do?” Marinette replied without thinking. She quickly thought it over and realised it didn’t sound too bad. “M-Marinette told me,” she added.

“She did?”

“We talk about more than ballroom dancing and boys you know?” she teased and a smirk crossed his face.

“So you _do_ talk about me with Marinette. I bet you talk about Chat Noir too,” he added, raising an eyebrow.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she rolled her eyes, the interaction both foreign and familiar to her. “Can you get the butter out of the fridge?”

“On it,” he said, putting it on the bench beside her and rummaging through the cupboards to find a mixer.

“I just need a bowl,” she explained and the boy narrowed his eyes for a moment before pulling one out and handing it to her. As she set to work measuring as best as she could, working from memory, she could feel his eyes on her.

“Well, who would have thought the dancer was a chef,” Adrien grinned once she had finished the dough and put it in the fridge to chill.

“You really shouldn’t underestimate those who wear masks,” she retorted as she pulled the necessary ingredients from the fridge and freezer.

“You can say that again,” he muttered quietly. She looked at him, seeing a pensive look on his face and grabbed his wrist gently.

“I told you, Chat Noir and I won’t let Volpina get to you, okay?”

Adrien looked at her, confusion on his face for a moment. Had she misread him?

“Thanks Ladybug,” he smiled but a moment later, he was laughing.

“What?”

“You’ve got flour…on your cheek,” he said in between chuckles. Marinette lifted her hand from his and saw the flour print she had left. She tried to use the back of her hand to brush away where he had pointed but it caused him to laugh harder so she just shook her head at him, a small smile tugging at her lips as she watched his giggles subside.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien handed Ladybug a tea towel so she could wipe the flour from her cheek before she set back to work, cracking eggs and whisking the ingredients in the bowl she had used before.

She moved naturally in the kitchen, seeming to know her way around ingredients and combining them with a strange sense of grace, like when she danced, Adrien thought as he watched.

“Do you have a pan?”

“Huh?” Adrien was broken out of his reverie to find his Lady looking at him.

“Like a pie dish or something? So we can cook it?”

“Um,” Adrien opened the cupboard the held his pots and pans, ducking down to search them. “I have these?” He pulled out a round tin and a large rectangle tray, the only two things that weren’t saucepans or frying pans. They were all housewarming gifts from various sponsors when he had been given his own place. Since he rarely cooked and rarely had company, Adrien had never really bothered to even take the stickers off of them.

“The cake tin will work,” Ladybug said after staring at them for a moment. He was sure she was unimpressed.

“S-sorry, I don’t really cook,” he felt compelled to explain himself, shutting the cupboard and rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s okay,” she replied. “I could tell,” she added quietly, focusing on greasing the pan with butter before retrieving the pastry.

Adrien blinked in confusion for a moment before he remembered his collection of single meals in the freezer. He felt his cheeks begin to burn as he dug his fingers into his neck. He must’ve been painting a pretty pathetic picture of himself, he thought with a frown.

“I-It’s okay. I mean, you’re a busy guy. It’s pretty useful to have them when you have a busy schedule like you do. I tend to cook a couple of times a week and freeze the left overs, it helps for the busy days,” Ladybug rambled as she began rolling out the dough with a can of food she had pulled from the cupboard and wrapped in clingwrap. She was very carefully not looking at him, and Adrien realised she must have seen his shame.

He shook his head a little, hoping to erase the rest of it from his mind. It was kind of her to try offer up reasons for him, he thought, a small smile on his lips as he let his arm fall to his side.

“What can I do to help?” He asked.

“Oh, I forgot the oven, can you do it?” She rattled off a couple of numbers, more to herself than anything before telling him the specific temperature that was needed. Adrien hit the gas light and turned the knob, making sure it was at the right number before turning back to her.

Ladybug was carefully trying to slide her hands under the dough and Adrien moved over, sliding an egg flip under to try and help. She shot him a grateful smile which made his heart warm as he watched her drape it over the pan.

“Wow, you really have a lot of practise with this stuff,” he commented as she ran a knife along the edge to remove excess.

“O-oh, yeah, I suppose. I’m not like, a pro or anything. I just… I enjoy baking,” she confessed. “Can you get the rice?”

“Rice?”

“Yeah we need to blind bake the crust so it doesn’t go soft,” she explained as Adrien got the ingredient she asked for. She put a piece of baking paper over the pastry and added the rice on top before sliding it into the oven.

“This is a lot of work. I could have just called Giddeon,” Adrien said as he watched her begin to put things away.

“It’s fine, really. The whole thing will be ready in about fourty or so minutes,” she explained, dusting her hands off on her hips, leaving white handprints as she did. Adrien threw her the towel again and she looked at him confused for a moment.

“You put flour on your pants,” he felt his cheeks go pink as she carefully dusted the flour from them as best as she could. He looked away, feeling like he was being impolite, and saw Plagg come trotting in, meowing as he demanded his evening meal.

Adrien obediently prepared the cat’s food, Ladybug quiet as she watched him.

“Sorry about the smell,” he said as he put the bowl back on the ground. “He really likes the camembert one. Something about stinky cheese this cat just loves,” he sighed, watching his feline companion sniff at the food before scarfing it down.

“My bird has an affinity for biscuits, oatmeal honey ones are her favourite,” Ladybug explained, shaking her head in a dismissive gesture. “Animals are as weird as their owners,” she added with a chuckle. “I can only imagine what Chat Noir’s pet is like.”

“I-I, er, does he have a pet?” Adrien asked, trying to sound casual.

“I think he once said he had a cat, which isn’t surprising,” Ladybug smiled fondly. “It would only make sense.”

“I suppose it would be a little strange if he had a dog,” Adrien felt himself smiling too.

“Well he lives in an apartment too, so I would be a little surprised, but he seems like he would suit an energetic pet,” she gave a small giggle and Adrien felt his heart beat a little faster.  She really did think about him and what he was like, beneath the mask, he thought with a smile.

“You guys are pretty close, huh?” he asked softly.

“H-huh?” she blinked.

“You and Chat Noir,” he explained.

“O-oh,” pink tinted her cheeks. “We kind of have to be. I mean, there has to be some sort of trust, or else we wouldn’t be able to dance as well as we do.”

“Well, yeah, but that wasn’t what I really…” Adrien was interrupted as the oven timer went off and Ladybug picked up the tea towel and pulled out the pastry, taking out he rice and putting it back in the over for a few more minutes.

“I know what you meant,” she responded quietly after a moment. “He is… very genuine. I mean, at first, I thought it was an act. Here was some rich kid who required private dance lessons, Madame Bustier asked me to partner up with this guy who just acted like a goof, when we first met.”

Adrien looked at his feet, remembering and feeling slight shame at the impression he must have given. His deep exaggerated bow, the cat puns, he forced himself not to smile as he remembered how their nicknames were formed.

“But he made me laugh,” Ladybug smiled. “I was so ready to deal with another rude rich kid, I was completely taken aback by his jokes and his kindness. He was nothing but genuine, a little over the top sometimes, but otherwise… he became very dear to me, very quickly.” Adrien looked up to see Ladybug had her hands at her chest, focusing on them as she talked.

“O-of course, I know what people tend to think,” she said, as if remembering where she was. “He’s a bit of a flirt, he always was. It’s something about the mask; I think he’s probably quite shy without it.” She added with a soft smile. “Part of me knows his affections are real, however deep they may run, but I… I’ve always liked someone else, and it just seems… unfair to offer a heart that isn’t his. You know?” she was looking at Adrien, her cheeks still very pink, but Adrien wasn’t sure how to feel. What was she trying to tell him?

“You both dance like none of that stuff matters, it seems like just you two are in your own world,” he said carefully.

“He… I mean, we… the moves just work. I never have to really think when we dance, and it’s a nice change. Madame Bustier keeps trying to get me to let go a little more, but when I do, I don’t know I feel like someone else entirely.” She turned and removed the pastry from the oven, gesturing for Adrien to pour the egg mixture in before she put it back in the oven and set the timer.

“We’ve got about twenty minutes until that’s done. What do you want to do?” she asked him, throwing the tea towel onto the bench in a slight arc.

“O-oh,” Adrien shook his head, surprised that the conversation was over so quickly. “We could watch a movie or something?”

“Well, maybe we should wait until after the food is cooked so we don’t have to get up?” Ladybug smiled.

“Well we could play another couple of rounds of Mecha Strike Ultimate Tournament?” Adrien suggested and she nodded happily before he followed her back out to where they had been sitting before.

Where they had kissed.

Adrien felt his cheeks burn at the moment that had passed between them just a short time before. It had felt… familiar to him, and yet it felt so sweet, so… nice, he really couldn’t think of another word for it. He tried not to think of her panic afterward, but it came to his mind anyway. She had looked so… sad for a moment, as they pulled away, and Adrien had no idea why. He had given her every chance to say no, and she _hadn’t_ said no, or pulled away. She _had_ wanted it… hadn’t she?

Ladybug handed him a controller and he idly set up a match, his body on auto pilot. What had she meant before when she said that it wasn’t fair to offer Chat a heart that wasn’t his? She had feelings for someone else, but… why would she have let him…?

“Adrien? Are you okay?” Ladybug asked, pausing the match as it started. It was clear he hadn’t been paying attention.

“Wh-” he cleared his throat and resumed the match, hoping a distraction would help with his honesty. “What did you mean before, about, er, liking someone else?” he asked, trying to focus on the button combinations rather than glancing at the masked girl out of the corner of his eye.

She faltered for a moment, her character not moving for a second before she shook her head a little and continued. “I, er, I thought that was pretty… self-explanatory?”

“W-well, I mean, I guess. I just… how do you know… How do you know you don’t-”

A loud knock on the door interrupted him and Adrien supressed a cry of frustration as he paused the game. He opened the door and blinked in surprise when he saw Nino and Alya, Nino’s face smiling but Alya’s near stone.

“Adrien! Bro! How was your day? How are you doing? We missed you in dance class!” Nino began, clapping his friend on the back as he let himself in.

“We need to ta- Ladybug?” Alya squeaked, eyes wide as she saw the masked girl sitting on the couch.

“A-Alya, Nino, hi,” she stammered. Adrien looked from his friends to the girl sitting on his couch and resolved to ask her, even if it meant not tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camp starts in (two) three days and I am so keen to get this story done  
> but so much is happening.


	44. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug tries to explain herself and Chat Noir is too slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i am pumping out chapters

Marinette stared as Nino and Alya entered. Part of her was grateful of the interruption, she was after all, considering confessing her feelings to Adrien; and knew it should come from Marinette, not Ladybug. But the other part of her wanted a nice evening with Adrien; dinner, video games and a movie, all nice things they could have done together and not just as friends, maybe if she’d been careful enough…

“What are you doing here?” Alya asked as she stepped in, letting Adrien close the door behind her.

“I, er, ended up here by accident. Adrien was just being a gracious host,” she said, hoping she sounded happy to see them and not at all disappointed that a potential date night was ruined by their intrusion. “What are you doing here?”

“We wanted to see how our guy was doing, as you know, he wasn’t in the dance class today,” Nino grinned, playfully knocking his friends shoulder. “Though it seems he’s in good hands.”

“Y-yeah,” Adrien smiled, but it seemed forced. What had he been going to ask her, exactly, she wondered? She had her own theories, but she wasn’t sure and she wasn’t going to let the possibilities get to her.

“I hope we weren’t interrupting anything?” Alya said slowly, looking from Adrien to Ladybug.

“N-no,” Ladybug stammered, finally settling on the fact that their arrival was a _good_ thing. “Dinner’s in the oven, did you guys want to join us?” She asked.

“Oh heck yeah, I’ll never turn down a free feed!” Nino practically cheered.

“That is, as long as we aren’t intruding on anything, Adrien,” Alya said deliberately. Marinette tried not to narrow her eyes at her best friend. What was she trying to imply?

“No, of course not. Friends are always welcome,” he said with a small nod and wave of his hand.

“Well in that case, maybe I should call Marinette,” Alya said, taking out her phone. “Make it a group thing.”

“O-oh, she told me not to contact her,” Marinette said hurriedly. “She said she wanted to finish my dress tonight because she wouldn’t get a chance tomorrow night. Apparently, you’re taking her out?” She hoped her voice was kind, neutral and not as panicked as she felt. Nino’s nod helped her feel a little better.

“That does sound like Mari,” he reasoned. “And she’s right, you are taking her out to the club tomorrow.”

“So what?” Alya replied, dialling anyway. As she put the phone to her ear, Marinette quickly pulled her phone from her pocket and put it to airplane mode, thankful she had the back of the couch to cover her. She could hear the phone go to voicemail on the other side of the room and with a small sigh of relief, she tucked her phone back into her pocket.

“That girl,” Alya sighed as she typed a text message, fingers a blur for a moment before she put her phone in her pocket. “So, what are we playing?”

Marinette smiled as she told them the title, both unsurprised that Adrien had the early access copy. Adrien sat back down and Alya sat between Adrien and Ladybug, almost making a point of dragging her boyfriend in the small space as well.

“Well, whose turn is it?”

“A-actually Adrien and I were just-” Marinette was interrupted by the sound of the oven timer and got up. “You know what, Why don’t one of you guys take my turn. I’ll serve up the food,” she explained, handing her controller to Alya.

“Nino, why don’t you go help her?  Don’t think Adrien would have told her where stuff is,” Alya said pointedly, and Marinette furrowed her brow in confusion but nodded anyway.

Nino didn’t protest either as he lead her to the kitchen and began pulling out plates whilst she grabbed the tea towel and removed the quiche from the oven.

“So, why are you _really_ here?” he asked quietly.

“I swear, I just went for a walk, I needed to clear my head after today. I had a run in with _Dessinatuer_ after class and I just… needed some time,” Marinette explained, taking the knife from him.

“As Ladybug?”

“Well…” Marinette glanced out to see Adrien and Alya talking as they played the round. “Marinette was heartbroken after they broke up and cutting him out now… was going to leave her the same, so I decided to head out, as me,” she explained, her voice low.

“And you came here? If he decided to still follow you this wouldn’t help his… mindset,” Nino sighed as he pulled out forks and knives from a drawer.

“I know, I swear, I didn’t plan to come here, I just started walking and before I knew Adrien’s driver was calling out to me and I stopped to say hello, and then I was being invited up by Adrien. I just… I just thought it would be a nice distraction, to spend some time playing games and hanging out with him.”

“Yeah but you know Alya isn’t going to see it that way. Since she found out about Adrien being Volpina’s target, she’s been really eager to keep checking up on him and making sure he’s okay. Finding you here… You’re putting her loyalty to Marinette to the test, she knows how both of you feel about Adrien, you really think she’s going to just let something like that slide?”

Marinette put down the server she had been using at looked at Nino. The DJ had a strange look on his face, well strange for him. His eyes were kind but he was starting to get dark circles underneath them and his smile was tired, but content nonetheless.

“You guys are really worried about us all, hey?” she realised for the first time. Of course, she had sort of automatically assumed their worry but seeing it so plain as day… It was a little shocking to see how deep their loyalty ran.

“You’d be the same if it was the other way around,” he shrugged. “That’s why we all work as a group. Now come on, I’m starving,” he grinned, picking up two plates with forks and food on them and heading back out to the living room.

Marinette sat for a moment, thinking over what he had said. It made sense, Alya _would_ be feeling conflicted at seeing Ladybug with Adrien, privately, knowing that Marinette had been crushing on him for years. Her slightly frosty attitude was to be expected.

With a small smile, Marinette picked up the other plates and headed out, handing one to Alya before sitting down next to her, feeling a little more comforted knowing her friend was there for her, no matter what.

“You guys made quiche?” Alya asked, surprised.

“Yeah, Marinette taught her, how cool is that?” Adrien replied with a smile as he took a large bite.

“Y-yeah, she said she learnt the recipe from you and your mother. I hope it matches up,” Marinette said, feeling insecure as she confessed the truth.

Alya narrowed her eyes and took a bite before taking a moment, analysing the way the food looked and tasted.

“I have to say, that girl is pretty good at almost everything she tries and you, Ladybug… Well you’re not a bad apprentice,” Alya nodded with a small smile and Marinette felt herself relax with a small giggle.

“I’m glad you approve,” she smiled and hoped that Alya could tell she wasn’t going to try and ruin anyone’s friendships or loyalties. The girl with glasses nodded after a moment of locking eyes before her shoulders relaxed a little and she began to talk animatedly about their day and the two competitors who arrived dramatically in the class, relying on Ladybug to pick up on details she missed and for a moment, Marinette forgot she was wearing the mask.

It was just for a moment, Marinette forgot about the red mask and laughed along with her friends, adding comments and jokes, forgetting about what she had almost told Adrien, why she was there, or even why she had left the house as Ladybug. It felt like there was no mask, she was just… herself.

Just for a moment, she felt whole.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien sighed as he shut the door after Nino, Alya and Ladybug left. It had taken some convincing but whilst Alya and Nino had driven and insisted on taking Ladybug home, she had eventually conceded to have Gideon take her home instead.

Adrien flopped at the computer, checking the ladyblog and his emails before checking the time.

12:18am

He pulled out his phone but unsurprisingly, Ladybug hadn’t messaged again since after their kiss. Their kiss. Adrien couldn’t get it out of his head. He was sure he was acting like a love struck teenager, but something about her, the hidden meanings behind her words, it just drove him crazy.

She had been right, of course, as Chat Noir he was able to be as bold as he liked, but in that brief moment before Nino and Alya arrived, he had mustered all his courage to ask her – how did she know she didn’t already love Chat Noir? She thought it was two different people, vying for her affections, flirting with her and having these intimate moments, but what if she knew? How would she feel if she knew?

Shaking his head Adrien shut his computer down and tuned off all the lights, putting the leftovers in the fridge and heading to his bedroom.

Alya of course had come to talk to him about something important, but instead bombarding him with questions about Ladybug’s presence the moment they were alone. She hadn’t seemed happy that Adrien was finally spending time with his lady, in fact, she seemed… disappointed, which only confused him.

She had always been number one to support a relationship between Ladybug and Chat Noir – after himself of course, but since she had discovered the truth of his identity, she had been acting… less than thrilled.

Adrien shook his head as he changed and flopped onto his bed, Plagg coming in after a moment, and curling up by his feet. What was he going to say when he saw her tomorrow? They would be masked of course, Madame Bustier had been adamant about cancelling the regular class for a private one, especially since they had decided to change the routine near completely.

Adrien pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes until he saw a bright light and then threw his arms back down to his sides. How had he forgotten? He should have asked them all to leave earlier, it _was_ his idea to change everything, he should have been more aware of what he was asking of Ladybug, he should have replied to her, told her a time for them to meet up.

Letting out a long breath he managed to get himself surrounded by his blankets in a reasonably comfortable position and closed his eyes. He would get there early tomorrow, he reasoned, he would explain everything to Madame Bustier and hopefully, they would be able to create a routine.

Adrien got back up and pulled the piece of paper from his pants on the floor, reading over Madame Bustier’s words.

_A, you need to stop thinking about that other couple. You are charismatic and passionate and when you put on that mask you are free from your regular restraints – but you let yourself become trapped by your own self-doubt. Let go of the negativity and embrace the moment while it’s still here._

She was right, Adrien knew. He did hold himself back with Ladybug, if only a little, but that’s what protectd him. If he were to fully embrace the moments with Ladybug… what would he do? Would he be as open and honest as he thought himself to be? Or would he be a little softer with her, a little more… real?

Adrien scrunched the paper in his fist. He was as real as Chat Noir as he could possibly be, he reasoned. Madame Bustier was reading too much into it. All he had to do was try not to think about Volpina and _Dessinatuer_ and everything would be okay. He and Ladybug had chemistry, she told him herself. But she had also told him that she couldn’t give her heart to him, as Chat Noir, while her heart belonged to someone else, someone who Adrien was beginning to suspect was himself.

Would she be relieved if he told her the truth behind his identity? Adrien wondered as he put the paper on the bedside table with his phone and turned off his lamp. She seemed to comfortable with both sides of him, feeling connected with Chat Noir and forming a bond with Adrien Agreste. Something about it was familiar to him and as he closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep the face that crossed his mind was not the one he had been admiring all day, but the other blue-eyed girl he was learning so much about.

 

Adrien climbed into the car at eight thirty that morning, annoyed at himself for going to bed so late, but also relieved he didn’t have any shoots that morning. He considered walking and waiting for his lady at their regular meeting spot, but he needed to explain to Madame Bustier why they hadn’t practised last night.

He pulled on his mask as Gideon drove, stopping half a block away from campus to let him out. With a nod of thanks Adrien climbed out, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark hoodie and jogging towards the studio, unwilling to get caught or distracted by anyone.

To his surprise, the studio was empty. Adrien dropped his bag by Madame Bustier’s little office corner and looked around, searching for a sign of anyone in the space. The masking tape was still on the floor from the day before when their private lesson was changed to a group lesson.

Adrien blinked as he realised why no one was there yet. It was Friday, he scolded himself. Madame Bustier was lecturing her design class and he… he was missing Madame Mendeleev’s lecture.

With a large sigh, he picked up his bag, wondering why Gideon hadn’t said anything as he’d climbed out of the car as Chat Noir, instead of Adrien like usual, but realised that his driver might have said something, but he’d been to wrapped up in his own head that morning.

With a breath, Adrien decided there was no point walking into his regular lecture, especially when he had only brought the one change of clothes for the day; so, he made his way to the building he had seen Marinette head into for her morning lessons.

He looked through the door of each room in the building but couldn’t tell which lecture was which, so he bit his lip and carefully opened one of the doors just enough to poke his head in, and saw a familiar bob of dark hair sitting with the instructor at their desk, design folder open as they talked through the sketches.

With a grin he opened the door a little larger before it let out a large creak and all the eyes in the room shot to him. His grin faltered for a moment but he gave a small wave at the two at the front and saw Marinette’s eyes go wide.

“Chat Noir, I do hope you have a good explanation as to why you’re here and not at whatever lecture you’re supposed to be attending this morning?” Madame Bustier asked as he made his way over, almost hopping down the few stairs.

“I was hoping o have a word with you, Madame,” he said. When he reached the desk, he shot Marinette a smile. “Hey, Princess. How are you?”

“I-I,” Marinette stuttered for a moment before she seemed to compose herself. “I’m fine thanks, and you?”

“Better now,” he replied before turning his attention to the woman. “Look, Madame, I just wanted to stop by and apologise in advance,” he began but Madame Bustier held up her hand dismissively.

“Ladybug already spoke to me. She said both of you were unable to rehearse last night due to personal circumstances. Whilst I understand, I do believe both of you ought to communicate better, especially with your choice to change the routine and with competition being _tomorrow_ ,” she looked at him meaningfully.

Adrien blinked in surprise. Ladybug had beaten him to it? He looked to Marinette who was very deliberately not looking at him, her cheeks pink.

“Anyway, If you both wish to make it up, you should spend this afternoon and tonight working on that. Now if you’ll excuse us, Chat Noir, Marinette and I are going through her folio.”

“Folio?” The boys ears perked up. “Are you entering a competition or something?”

“O-oh, no, it’s nothing,” Marinette began but Madame Bustier shook her head.

“Marinette is hoping for an internship or position at the Agreste company. She has the talent, but she just needs the self-confidence.”

Adrien couldn’t help but feel conflicted. On the one hand, he was delighted for Marinette. This would be large step in the path she always wanted, but at the same time, he had a lot of animosity with his father and what he stood for.

“I really don’t expect much more than a phone call,” Marinette was saying. “Monsieur Agreste is very precise and well-ordered. I don’t expect he’d take too kindly to designs like mine,” she looked down at the page of sketches she had shown Adrien barely a week ago, inspired by the Agreste line.

“I think you’re very talented, Marinette and if he doesn’t want someone like you on his team, then maybe you should run your own label, become his competitor,” he added with a wink. “I know who I’d prefer.”

Marinette stared at him for a moment more, her cheeks slowly becoming progressively pinker before she shook her head, slamming her design folio shut.

“Madame, may I head off now? I want to finish my, er, project. I’m busy tonight so I could really use the extra time.”

“Yes, of course. Good luck with finishing it, I look forward to seeing Ladybug wear it tomorrow,” Madame Bustier nodded. “And Monsieur Noir, were you thinking about transferring into my class?”

“Wha-I , er, no, Madame.”

“Then would you kindly leave the studio; the rest of my students need support as well and I fear a celebrity may distract them.”

Adrien looked to see the rest of the room was staring at them, trying to hear what was being said. With a stuttered apology, Adrien nodded and left the room, holding the door for Marinette who scampered out after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if i even like this chapter. it's kinda just filler  
> sorryyy
> 
> Also I was reading over some unread comments - sometimes I just got get emails and they can slip through,  
> But I really just want to say thank you. Every comment or Kudos or even hit on this story really means a lot and the support your guys give me is amazing and really does inspire and encourage me to continue writing.


	45. Synchronized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir have to let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y i k e s

“Well that was… unexpected,” Marinette said quietly after a moment as she and Chat Noir exited the building. “Were you really there just to apologise?”

“Uh, yeah,” his cheeks went pink. “I forgot what today was.”

“And you really missed your lecture?” He nodded. “Well that was silly,” she shook her head slightly with a smile.

“I was… distracted this morning,” he tried to explain and Marinette waited for patiently but it was clear he couldn’t find the words.

“Well, er, good luck with today,” Marinette said after a moment of them both just standing there. She wasn’t sure how to excuse herself to go change into Ladybug, especially to her partner who was right in front of her.

“O-oh thanks, and um, good luck with you, with er, Ladybug’s dress and the Agreste thing,” he added with an awkward nod of his head.

“I…” Marinette wasn’t sure why, but she felt she had to explain herself. “I do like the Agreste line, a lot, but I’m also friends with Adrien and, like, I wouldn’t want to make him uncomfortable with it all, it wasn't even my idea,” she added quickly. “Madame Bustier announced it to the class today and said she personally recommended me.”

“You don’t have to explain,” Chat smiled gently, reaching out and touching her arm. “I’m sure Adrien would be thrilled.”

“O-oh,” Marinette couldn’t help but drop her eyes. “I-I don’t know about that.”

“Why not? It’s a big opportunity for you! I’m sure he’d see that and be supportive!”

“Of course, he would,” Marinette sighed. “I just… He’s in a tough spot right now, and I think his relationship with his father is pretty strained.” She shook her head, remembering who she was talking to. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll figure it out. And besides, you’re right, I know he’ll support me, it’s what friends are for after all.”

Chat Noir looked at her for a moment before he nodded.

“Well, I might go have a coffee before I meet with Ladybug, did you want to join me?” he asked.

“Oh, I, er, really should be going. Maybe another time?” Marinette asked, trying not to let the dejected look in eyes sway her.

“Oh of course, sorry,” he smiled. “Have a good day,” he gave her a half wave before he turned and headed off. With a sigh and a strange feeling in her gut Marinette turned and headed off campus, walking around a different block before slipping into a different alley and quickly taking off her sweater and pulling on a red cardigan. She then rearranged her hair and pulled on her mask before exiting from the other end of the alley, anxiously looking around.

She relaxed when she didn’t see a red-haired boy waiting for her. His warning had really bothered her and since she had effectively cut ties with him, she wasn’t sure what he would do.

Fixing her shirt, Marinette headed back to campus via her usual route, smiling at the few people gave her a smile and encouragement as she entered the campus. First lectures were out, which meant she would probably find Alya and Nino in the café with Chat Noir.

She knew she go see him, but instead she made a beeline for the studio, stopping in surprise when she saw Chat Noir entering the changeroom before her, two coffees in his hand.

“ _Chaton_?” she called and the boy poked his head back out with a grin.

“Bugaboo! Great timing! I was worried your drink would get cold,” he held out a cup and she took.

“You’re here early,” she said as she took a sip, letting her bag slide to the ground before she sat.

“So are you. I heard you spoke to Madame Bustier this morning?” he asked as he returned, joining her on the floor.

“O-oh, yeah. Sorry I never messaged you back last night, I was, er, out,” she stumbled, remembering her night with Adrien, how she hadn’t even given Chat Noir a thought until he had messed up his hair and reminded her.

“I figured,” a smirk tugged at his lips. “Care to share what, or _who_ , kept you so distracted you forgot about little ol’ _mew_?”

“Can’t a lady have her secrets?” she responded, hoping her voice didn’t waver. For some reason her mind was taking her back to the moment in the kitchen, when she told Adrien about how important Chat Noir was to her. Why was it bothering her so much?

“Well, if it’s not me keeping you up at night, I’d sure like to know who it is.”

“What makes you think I’m being kept up? If I recall _I_ messaged _you_ and never got a response, so perhaps I should be asking you, dear _minou_ , who had your attention last night?”

To Marinette’s satisfaction his cheeks went pink, but the feeling was combated with a strange sense of heaviness. It reminded her of when she had seen Lila drag Adrien out to lunch, but she mentally scolded herself. She was jealous then, but she had no right to be jealous of a boy she knew she couldn’t give her heart to. She had told Adrien as much.

“Could my lady be jealous?” Chat had been watching her, his grin back on his face despite his flushed cheeks.

“N-No, of course not! I actually think it’s good that you have someone else,” she explained, fighting the urge to ramble. She stood, dusting her pants and picking up her bag. “In fact, it might be good for you to have someone else to talk to. I know this can’t be easy for you, it’s not easy for either of us,” she added honestly, eyes focusing on her coffee cup.

“Well don’t worry Bugaboo, as long as I have you, I know everything will work out,” he smiled at her, gently tapping his shoe against hers. With a nod, Marinette made her way to the change rooms, trying to suppress a laugh as he called out;

“But it’s good to know you’re still in denial about your love for me!”

“You really think that’s what it is?” she called back as she changed out of her jeans and into the skirt she had worn the day before. She picked up her shoes and made her way back to the boy.

“Of course, I saw it, Ladybug, there was a _tiny_ hint of jealousy, which means you are in love with me, you just don’t know it yet,” he teased happily. She thought about arguing with him, retorting that he was only seeing what he wanted to see; but she couldn’t bring herself to start that, knowing he would take it as further proof.

She just shook her head a small smile on her face at his ludicrous accusation as she fiddled with the buckles on her shoes.

“Well, since we missed last night should we get to practicing?”

“If that’s what you wish,” he grinned, standing and throwing his cup into the bin. Marinette made her way over to the stereo pressing play on whatever was in and she she returned Chat Noir looked at her quizzically.

“What about our song?” he asked.

“Look, I don’t know what Madame Bustier said for you to focus on, but apparently I need to be more… spontaneous,” she paraphrased as [the music began around them](https://youtu.be/g6Oykw91Wj4). “I thought maybe making up a few routines as we go might help us figure something out for our song?”

“Competition is _tomorrow_ , Ladybug,” he explained, as if she wasn’t aware. He watched her carefully as she began to step from side to side to the beat of the music.

“And if we can’t make up something on the spot, we’re going to be in a lot of trouble,” she reasoned, spinning and stepping towards him, leaving him no choice but to either fall in step and lead her or let her continue on her own and waste the time they had.

His eyes were still conflicted but his arms were around her and in moments they were travelling through the space within the taped lines, keeping their arms out and turning their heads at each point they stopped.

They performed _sacadas_ and _ochos_ as expertly as they ever had, their legs tangling and untwining as they stepped moved around the space. Marinette could feel his breath on her cheek as they moved to the music and tried to ignore the way her skin threatened to burst into goosebumps.

As the song came to an end, they found themselves face to face, hearts beating heavily, eyes locked on each other, completely oblivious to the woman standing in the doorway.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien repositioned himself and his partner as [the new song began,](https://youtu.be/a4dnV5ssGtg) barely a beat in between for them to catch their breaths. He considered stopping, but Ladybug just nodded at him, ready to go again as the beats of music got stronger. He loosened his shoulders and stepped forward, holding out his hand, which Ladybug took and closed their circle, letting him hold her a little tighter than before.

Unsure of the song, therefore if or when any stronger melody would join the beat, Adrien just began leading. They performed a couple of simple steps to get used to the beat and then they just moved together.

Ladybug stepped to his left and he lead her in half an _ocho_ , letting her lean away from him before leading her back to him. He then lead her into a hook step before swinging her back, letting her leg feet give a little extra kick before she landed. She turned to him, and he caught a slight flash of a smile before they were moving again.

He lead her through the space, the two of them performing whatever steps came to them. _Sacadas, grapevines, ochos, media lunas, boleos_ … anything they had learned, it all flowed from their minds to their feet, moving in near perfect sync. Whilst Adrien tried to focus on the steps, on leading her so they wouldn’t end up in a tangled heap on the floor, he couldn’t help but catch the pink in Ladybug’s cheeks or the way her breath hitched when they did something new.

He felt her leg wrap around his thigh and held onto it tightly before dragging her a few steps back, turning away from her and holding tight as he dipped her. Their eyes met for a moment and Adrien forced himself not to get drawn into them before he pulled her back up, the music ending in a final decisive note.

She had one arm around his neck, her other hand pressed firmly against his chest, their noses touching and Adrien could hear his heartbeat in his ears. A single echoing slow clap drew their attention, both of them quickly disentangling as their instructor walked towards them from where she had been standing in the doorway.

“ _Bien joué!_ ” she called as the next song began. Ladybug hurried over to stop the music and returned, remote in hand. “That was certainly something. It’s good to see you at least read the notes I gave you.”

Both dancers nodded, trying to calm their racing hearts. Adrien wondered why Madame Bustier thought Ladybug needed to be more spontaneous, but shook his head, remembering what she had told him to focus on and thinking that maybe she was just trying to mess with them.

“Though Chat Noir, you seemed preoccupied. Maybe a little too focused on the steps and not enough on the dance itself?” Madame Bustier raised an eyebrow and Adrien forced back a scowl. “How about you both continue this for a little while longer? You did seem to be loosening him up, Ladybug,” the woman said with a curt nod, pressing play on the stereo remote that Ladybug had handed her.

The song was midway through so Adrien used the chance to slip away and take a sip of water.

“You don’t seem to happy with Madame Bustier. Is everything okay?” Ladybug asked quietly as she followed him.

“I just… didn’t understand why she wrote what she did.”

“Well, what did she say? If you don’t mind me asking,” she added hurriedly. Adrien thought about just handing her the sheet of paper in his pocket, but remembered that the instructor had written the note with specific notes to who he was beneath the mask.

He took a large mouthful of water and put his bottle back before he responded.

“She said I need to focus on the moment, that I get too caught up in my own head.”

“That… is a little unreasonable,” Ladybug said carefully. “Considering our, er, situation. But it’s more or less what she said to me.”

“I thought you said she wanted you to be more spontaneous?” he asked as they headed back onto the floor to silence.

“She did. Because I was too caught up in the steps, too caught up in the way things are _supposed_ to be,” she explained as[ the music began](https://youtu.be/41UJ3LXqihA). It was loud, Adrien thought, wondering if Madame Bustier had turned the volume up on purpose. He turned his attention to Ladybug, ready to step forward and begin like they had before.

Ladybug seemed to have other ideas, she had walked up to him while he was distracted and started moving in her own way; dragging her fingers up one arm and along his shoulders, making him shiver as she stepped around him, swaying his hips. She had a different energy when she looked into his eyes, something playful and mischievous, something reminiscent of their first private tango.

He couldn’t help himself, he wrapped his arms around her waist, leading her into a few simple steps and an _ocho_ with her arms around his neck before taking her hand. He tried to focus on the steps, but she seemed to know when his attention weaned as she would press her hips against his or tap his foot with hers mid-step.

It didn’t take long before he couldn’t think of much else besides his partner. He was lost in the way she moved, a playful smirk on his own lips as he added his own flourish to some steps, sometimes catching her off-guard only for a moment, before their steps resumed.

He could feel Madame Bustier’s eyes on them and part of him all but cried out for him to stop being such a flirt, to retract his behavior – it was, after all, unlike Adrien Agreste to be so forward with anyone, let alone the girl he was interested in. But that part was drowned out by the breath of his Lady by his ear, and the sound of their feet tapping on the studio floors, getting lost in the loud beats of the music.

Adrien lost count of the amount of times they spun together, locking ankles and pulling each other closer after they had been apart for merely a moment. Her smile held his attention as she spun away from him, performed her own little series of steps that Adrien managed to mimic near completely before he swept her back in his arms. 

He lead her through the space, sure he overstepped some of the markers, but those notes were lost in the rhythm and the steps he was performing. Before he knew it, the lyrics had stopped, signally the final notes of music, but the two could barely stop.

There was no pose at the end of the song, no defining finale, as they just continued to move to the new song that begun a second later. He could feel Ladybugs smile against his jaw as they stepped to the new beat.

They continued following their steps, performing the moves they had learned, turning so much it nearly made them dizzy. When they faltered in their first step after a few moments into the second song, Madame Bustier stopped the music.

The two dancers looked at each other for a moment, both of them agreeing to put whatever they were feeling in that moment on hold, before they stepped apart.

“That was... better,” Madame Bustier said carefully, her eyes flicking form both dancers. “You both seemed to… forget about the room.”

“Isn’t that what you asked of us, Madame?” Adrien asked, his hands lifting in a slight shrug.

“It isn’t quite what I had in mind,” the woman answered. She took a breath, “but if that’s what it takes to keep you both level headed when you dance, we’re going to have to work with it.”

The woman turned and muttered something to herself, but Adrien wasn’t able to catch it as his attention was drawn to his lady. Her face was flushed as dark as he was sure his had been, but her eyes were filled with a mix of emotions. He wasn’t sure what they all were, and he was a little concerned they might overflow at any moment.

However she just smiled at him and it set his heart racing once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote Adrien's half twice. I hope it's better now 
> 
> Thanks so much for the support guys. <3  
> I'm so pumped for NaNo - but please don't get too used to these consistent updates.  
> I can't proise how long they'll last for.


	46. Stand Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children get a visit from the not so friendly Fox-girl

A yawn escaped Marinette’s lips as she stretched after her lesson with Chat Noir. Once Madame Bustier had pried them apart, she had worked them pretty harshly on step combinations. She was, apparently convinced that no matter what, they would change the routine without her. And as much as Marinette wanted to deny it, she had no idea what would happen when they stepped on the floor tomorrow.

Now that she had let down her wall on the floor, she wasn’t sure she could put it back up.

Chat Noir grinned at her as he saw her picking up her bag.

“Ready for a cat-nap, m’lady?” he asked with a smile.

“I wish I could, _chaton_ , but I’ve got plans tonight,” she said, thinking back to Alya’s demand for the night out and aggressive text message she had received once she had gotten home the night before.

“You mean without me?” he mock pouted. “I feel so used.”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll be just fine,” she teased, mussing up his hair. He protectively listed his hands to the clip in ears she had customized for him for the ball.

“Hey, hey, Marinette made those,” he protested.

“I know. She’s quite good at what she does. I’m very happy with my own costume for tomorrow,” she grinned.

“So she finished it then? Do you think she’d show me?”

“And ruin the surprise? I think not!” the two ducked into the crowded coffee shop, desperate for a caffeine hit. “Besides, I hear you were quite the gentleman and _declined_ when she offered to show you her designs.”

“I…” his cheeks went pink. “I didn’t realize she told you that.”

“Well I didn’t think it was fair that I got to know my costume and you didn’t get to see yours,” Marinette replied honestly.

“Oh? Does my Bugaboo worry?” he teased but she could only puff her cheeks in annoyance as he stepped forward to order for them both. She hurriedly tried to pull out her purse, but he was already leading her to the side, the order paid for.

“One day I’m going to pay you back,” she insisted but the boy just shook his head with a smile.

“So what are your mysterious plans?” he asked after a moment. They were watching the other patrons, people sitting in booths nursing their drinks, others anxiously waiting for their orders before scampering out the shop.

“I, er,” Marinette hesitated, unsure of if she should tell him where she’d really be. “A friend of mine wants to go out, I’m not sure where we’ll end up.”

“Night on the town with the girls huh?”

“I never said with the girls,” she teased.

“Ladybug, you wouldn’t tell me if it was a _date_ , would you?” he asked, leaning close to her. She scoffed, meeting his eyes, only finding a strange harshness instead of the usual mirth.

“Wh… what would it matter regardless?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Well I’d just like to know if I need to fight for your favour,” his words were joking but his eyes were still hard. Their order was called and he reached over a few people to get it, when he handed her his cup, his eyes were guarded, but seemingly back to normal.

“Look, Chat, I really think we need to talk about-”

“Hey guys, how’s it going?”

Both dancers bristled at the new voice, turning to see a girl with a fox mask grinning at them.

“How about we step outside for a moment,” the girl said before she turned and left. It wasn’t a question, in fact it was almost an order. She knew they’d follow, even if they didn’t want to.

Marinette shot Chat a glance and he gave a curt nod, Adam’s apple jumping as he swallowed hard. They made their way out, following the direction they had seen Volpina leave in. Thankfully, it wasn’t down an alley or into a private class room, it was just at the side of the building, a very large open and public area.

So she wasn’t going to try anything, Marinette thought. She felt the heat of Chat’s hand against the back of hers and fought the urge to grip it tightly.

“Can we help you?”

“This is your last chance, Ladybug. I’ve only played nice this long because I don’t want Adrien to think bad of me. It’s time to back out,” Volpina’s brown eyes were almost glowing from annoyance.

“You’re kidding right?” Chat scoffed.

“Excuse me?”

“He doesn’t like you, Volpina. You’ve done nothing but threaten and hurt his friends.”

“I haven’t hurt anyone. They hurt themselves, with their own bad choices,” the girl flicked her hair over her shoulder and repositioned her beret. Marinette took a quick inventory and saw almost all of Volpina’s clothes were brand name – the Agreste brand.

“You really think he’ll see it that way?”

“This doesn’t concern you, Chat Noir,” she sneered the name. “If I had my way-”

“What happens, if we win tomorrow?” Marinette asked carefully.

“If?”

“Yeah, if we win. Do you keep your end and leave Adrien alone?”

“Well that would all depend on _if_ you win.”

“Look, we all know what’ll happen if you win, we get it, you’re going to take Adrien for yourself, probably expose our identities and ruin any credit Alya has as a journalist, let alone break any promises you have with your partner and leave him behind too,” Marinette couldn’t help her voice get a little louder as she felt herself leaning forward. “But, what happens if we win? It currently doesn’t sound like you have any honor on your part, as you’re going to go back on as many words as you’ve made, whatever. What about Adrien?”

“How dare you? You think some little nobody can push me around? I’ll have you know, Adrien enjoys my company, and I _am_ a woman of my word.”

“Well prove it. What’s your word on this? Because I don’t believe you ever specified what would happen when we won,” Marinette couldn’t help the tension in her voice. She felt Chat’s fingers wrap tightly around her own.

“Fine! _If_ you win, little bug, you and your boyfriend here get to keep your identities, your journalist girl can keep her dumb blog and I’ll even let down the artist who wanted to trail along for your designer friend’s protection.”

“And Adrien?” Marinette glared.

“Well that’s up to him, now isn’t it?” she smirked.

“Oh no, you don’t get to say that! You don’t get your own set of rules,” Marinette felt herself begin to shake with anger. She wanted to scream, but she now realized why Volpina had chosen this location. It wouldn’t only protect them from her but to protect her from them.

“Ladybug,” Chat said quietly, pulling her back to his side and gripping her hand tighter. “Relax. She’s just trying to get a rise out of you,” he said in her ear.

Volpina just smirked.

“Well, I can see you’re just as fired up as ever. I don’t think Adrien would think too highly of you losing your cool like that, Ladybug. Guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Volpina said dismissively, waving her hand as she turned and walked off.

Marinette was seething and beside her, Chat Noir was silent, gripping her hand tightly. Marinette could feel her anger slowly dissipate as the girl got further away. Who was she? And why could she get under her skin better than even Chloé, who had been trying for years?

“Are you okay?” he asked, seeing her expression soften. Marinette bit her lip, feeling tears begin to prickle in her eyes.

“She can go to hell,” she said quietly. “If she thinks that after tomorrow we’re just going to lie down and let her do whatever she wants. No matter what happens, we made a promise to Adrien and I swear I will keep it.”

“I know,” he whispered, letting go of her hand and pulling her towards him. She instinctively put her arms around him, the hand not holding her coffee gripping his jacket tightly. “It’ll be okay,” he said, kissing her hair. “I promise you, Ladybug.”

She could barely nod, the sheer contact from him, the fact he understood… her emotions felt overwhelming and she couldn’t stop the few tears from escaping. He only held her tighter when he heard her sob, but it was only one and she wiped her eyes under her mask before pulling away.

“We really need to kick ass tomorrow.”

“If anyone can do it, we can,” Chat smiled softly at her, taking her hand once again.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien walked with Ladybug to her usual spot, but when she continued walking in a different direction he jogged up to her.

“Ladybug, where are you going?”

“O-oh, right,” she said, not meeting his eyes.

“What is it?”

“Last time I, er, changed on my way home, Dessinatuer was waiting for me. I’ve decided to take alternate routes home,” she explained and Adrien felt the anger had had barely contained from Volpina rise back up in him.

“I’ll kill him, I swear.”

“Chat, no, don’t. You heard Volpina, she’s going to drop him once it’s all over. There’s no reason to stay mad at him.”

“You’re right,” he said. “But we’re going to have be there for you and Marinette when that happens.”

“What?”

“Once it’s over, do you think he’s really going to just drop his creepy habits of harassing you and Marinette?” her cheeks went pink, but Adrien barely noticed. “Just for a while.”

“I-I guess. We’d be doing the same for Adrien, so it makes sense,” she said slowly. “It’s just… so sad,” she muttered.

“What do you mean?”

“Just… even after it’s over, it’s not. Adrien and you are both moving house in a few months, you both have family issues, Marinette’s alone…” she rubbed her arms. “This is running a lot deeper than it should ever have gone.”

“Do you it was a mistake? Being Ladybug, I mean,” he asked. He couldn’t help himself. The same thought had run through his head on more than one occasion. If he hadn’t been Chat Noir this stuff would never have gotten so complicated.

“You know I asked myself the same question when the Ladyblog was hacked,” she confessed. “But it doesn’t matter. Sure none of the bad stuff would have come along but the good stuff wouldn’t have either. I wouldn’t have met you, or Adrien, or been able to build up this network around me. I just hate feeling like she’s three steps ahead of us.”

Adrien couldn’t hide his shock. He hadn’t actually expected her to answer him honestly, let alone to have properly thought it through. But like most things, she was right. Being Chat Noir had opened doors for him. He had met and fallen for Ladybug, been able to get closer to Marinette and he had been able to live some semblance of a life while his father was controlling the life he _had_ to live.

“Well we’ll just have to come up with a plan, won’t we?” he asked, putting on a smile for her. She looked at him for a moment, trying to see if he was genuine or just pretending for her sake. After a moment she nodded.

“Tomorrow we should talk about it, probably before competition, so we can be prepared.”

With a nod, Adrien wondered if it would be inappropriate to give her another hug, but instead she reached out and took his hand.

“Thanks for having my back and, making sure I kept my cool,” she added, cheeks turning pink.

“I did what I could,” he gave a half-hearted laugh and she pressed her lips to his cheek for a split second before she was gone, waving as she walked backwards for a few steps before nearly falling and turning, hurrying away, embarrassed.

He felt his heart soften as she walked away from him and after a moment of watching her, he made his way back to his meeting place to have Gideon take him home. As he climbed into the car he received a message from his Lady.

**[Ladybug:] Oh, and Chaton, you don’t have to worry. It’s not a date tonight.**

He could stop the sigh of relief that escaped him. He knew he had overreacted when she said she never specified she was going out with girl friends.

His mind had jumped to their conversation the night before and he couldn’t help but wonder if she was playing with him, both as Chat Noir _and_ as Adrien. He felt guilt settle in the pit of his stomach as he looked at the message again. Of course, she wouldn’t do that to him.

The feeling in his heart told him she had feelings for Adrien, but until it was conformed, he didn’t want to pin his hopes on her; especially because even if he did, in a few months he would be gone and engaged to Chloé.

“What are the plans for this evening?” Gideon asked as he pulled into the street.

“Probably a night in. I don’t have anything planned, as Chat or Adrien,” the boy shrugged, removing his mask. “You can take the night off.”

“I’d rather not, at least not until this stalker business is finished.”

“Oh, right,” the guilt in his stomach felt heavier as he remembered what he put this man through. “Gideon, I…” he looked at the man, his bushy eyebrows nearly covering his eyes, lips set in a hard line, hairline receding. Adrien sighed. “Thank you, for just… being around, being there when I need you. It’s more than my father does and I just… I know I can take it for granted sometimes, most times,” he corrected, “but it is appreciated.”

“Adrien, you’re a good kid. I can see how upset you are by all of this. I was brought onto this job for a reason, and I’ve told you before, that’s fine with me. I just prefer when you keep in the loop about things because it makes both of our lives easier.”

“R-right,” he said, looking at his hands in his lap, remembering all the times he used to run away.

“Though, I think I might take a long dinner break, if that’s okay with you,” he added with a small smile and Adrien’s eyebrows shot up at the expression but nodded anyway. “I’ll only be a message away if you need anything.”

Adrien climbed out of the car with another nod and headed up to his building. He didn’t see Gideon pull away until the elevator doors closed and let out a breath. He honestly wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

Marinette and Alya were out at Nino’s club for the night and whilst Adrien was sure he’d be welcome he wasn’t sure if he had the energy to put himself out in a place where both Volpina and _Dessinatuer_ had been hanging around lately – at least not until there had been an official verdict.

Ladybug was out with her friends; the only person Adrien knew who he could probably call was Chloé but he wanted as little to do with her as possible at the moment.

Plagg meowed at his entrance, and the boy knelt down to pat him, picking up the mail from the table by the door where the maid had left it. He skimmed though, most were either junk mail or fanmail that had slipped through the screening system. He chose one at random, figuring it couldn’t hurt to reply a letter or two and threw on his computer desk, hitting the button to boot it up as he went.

He dropped his bag by the door and headed to his bedroom, toeing off his sneakers as he did so, flopping on his bed and staring at his phone.

It was going to be a long night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i got so excited in setting up chapters I nearly completely missed this one  
> that would have been bad
> 
> Camp is already so fricken good.  
> You guys I have a lot written already.  
> I really feel like this month is it.  
> The final month of Mysteries at Midnight.


	47. Here to Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Marinette head out and Adrien gets a phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR FOREVER

Marinette took a deep breath as she ran her fingers through the curls Alya had so carefully put in her hair before her shower. She was once against getting ready at her friend’s place, only this time, it was Nino complaining they were going to be late.

“Babe, we’ve got hours. Mari and I want to get food first. You go ahead if you need to be there,” Alya soothed, rubbing a calming circle into his back with her hand but just he shook her off.

“Are you sure? Will you girls be okay tonight? What are you going to do if Nathaniel or Volpina show up?”

“We’ll deal with it,” Marinette promised, poking her head out of the bathroom. “Also, three bedrooms in this place and nowhere for me to crash, how rude,” she added teasingly.

“There’s always a place in my heart,” Alya said, sticking out her tongue as Nino pointed at the couch.

“Oh gee thanks,” she rolled her eyes. “Alya where is my bag?”

“You mean the definitely-not Chat Noir fan merch?”

“Her cat bag?” Nino asked, and Marinette nodded, ignoring Alya. “It’s in the bedroom. You guys left it there when you went through Alya’s clothes.”

Marinette headed back down the hall to retrieve her bag from under the pile of clothes Alya had offered that Marinette had deemed ill-fitting for various reasons. She had regretted not just bringing the same outfit she had worn out last time, but Alya had deemed _that_ ill-fitting just to spite her.

Marinette folded up the items as she searched for her bag. Most of the clothes Alya had suggested showed an awful lot of skin and Marinette had rejected them not only on the premise of it being winter, but also the fact that she wasn’t looking to pull any guys or impress anyone. She just wanted a good time with her friend.

The compromise had been Alya’s floral bustier with the pink jeans Marinette had been wearing when she came over and a black cardigan with pearls along the collar that Marinette had never seen Alya wear. She had ‘borrowed’ a pair of black velvet boots that had once belonged to Marinette that Alya had never returned and had Alya curl her hair and do her make up.

As Marinette fished her bag from the covers, she pulled out the marshmallow matte liquid lipstick she had worn out last time and applied it before heading back out to see Alya and Nino locked at the lips against the kitchen counter. She cleared her throat.

“Uh, Nino, weren’t you going to be late?” she asked as they pulled apart.

“R-right. I’ll see you guys later,” he kissed Alya on the cheek before giving Marinette a small salute and heading out, jingling his keys in his pocket to make sure he had them as he went.

“You two are inseparable,” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Oh please, you’re just jealous. If you were with Adrien I don’t think you’d ever stop making out with him,” Alya scoffed and Marinette felt her cheeks burn.

“D-don’t be ridiculous, Alya. He likes Ladybug,” she explained and Alya stiffened, grabbing her friend by the shoulders.

“Trust me, you would be so much better for him. That boy doesn’t know a good thing when it shows up on a Sunday to help him out,” Alya added, looking at her meaningfully. “Don’t give up on him, okay? You’re more amazing then Ladybug will ever be.”

Marinette nodded, taking the words at face value instead of thinking about how confusing it all was if she read into what Alya just said. Her friend nodded in response and began to wander around the house, making sure all of her stuff was together and Marinette watched her.

Alya truly was her best friend, maybe after tomorrow she could tell her the truth about Ladybug. It would definitely make it easier for her to stop worrying and Adrien… he deserved to know the truth too.

Marinette fixed the studded bracelet on her wrist before Alya came back out, holding a black ribbon with three silver beads on it.

“This is perfect for you,” she grinned.

“Alya it barely matches anything I’m wearing,” she protested.

“So what, it looks good,” Alya said, ending the discussion as she tied it around Marinette’s neck. “Now we can go get food,” she smiled, handing Marinette her pea coat she had worn over before pulling on her own jacket.

“Okay,” Marinette smiled, relieved for a night out and even more relieved that she had decided not to do the intricate beadwork on Ladybug’s dress. It had meant she could make last minute changes earlier that afternoon and still have the outfit finished for the competition tomorrow.

The girls headed to the bus stop, chatting about what they would have for dinner when Marinette’s phone buzzed. She looked down to see a message on the app from a new sender. She froze, finger hovering over the accept button but decided against it. She hit ignore as the bus pulled up and she got on with Alya.

“So are you excited for tomorrow?” Marinette asked.

“Are you kidding? The blog has been absolutely buzzing with viewers. I keep getting hits! And since Max upped the security I haven’t even had submissions from people claiming to be Volpina, let alone any unapproved posts. Everyone’s got a lot of love for Ladybug and Chat Noir,” she said, showing Marinette the hit counter that slowly kept ticking upwards.

“I hope they win.”

“Girl, what are you talking about? Of course they’re going to win!”

“I know, but what happens after that? What about Adrien? I hope he’ll be okay,” her good mood was deflating as she thought back to the events with Volpina earlier.

“Marinette, you’ve got nothing to worry about, we’ve all got Adrien’s back. There’s no way Volpina will try anything after she’s beaten tomorrow. She’ll be too humiliated to show her face,” Alya added with a laugh. Marinette knew she was trying to cheer her up, but something about the idea didn’t feel right.

She put on a smile. “Y-you’re right, Alya. We gotta have faith in Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Exactly,” the girl grinned, putting her arm around her friend.

They climbed off the bus a few stops later and entered the hotel, making their way to the kitchens with no one stopping them.

“ _Mama_! We’re here!” Alya called and her mother gave a muffled shout of hello before instructing them to sit and order.

“I can’t believe we went to nearly the other side of town for dinner just so you could get a discount,” Marinette laughed as they sat down.

“Of course. Plus, we know we’re gonna get the best food in Paris,” Alya added with wink as the waiter come to take their order.

The girls ordered and waited, chatting until their food came out and they had long finished it. Marinette couldn’t help but feel a small sense of normalcy. It was like the weekends before Ladybug. The girls would go out and have dinner, chat about their lives and then head over the club when it got dark, have some drinks and let loose, letting the week of study wash away from them.

Once they had eaten, paid and said goodbye to Alya’s mother, they headed back to the bus stop. Marinette’s phone buzzed again and she glanced at it – another message from the unknown number. She shook her head, ignoring it again and putting her phone back in her bag. She thought for a moment before logging out of the app completely, the people who needed her could text or call her if they needed, at least that way she knew who would be calling. She idly checked the time, it was a little after seven; dinner hadn’t gone as long as they had expected.

When they arrived at the club the girls shrugged off their coats at the coat room and headed in, Marinette grinning and waving at a few people she recognized as Alya lead her to the bar, ordering their drinks immediately.

“Shots?” Marinette asked as she saw a tray of six appear in front of her.

“We gotta catch up for the last couple of weeks you were away,” Alya said, downing one. “C’mon, three for you, three for me, go!”

Marinette stared at her friend. What was her rush? It wasn’t until Alya threatened to make her drink it that she picked up one of the plastic shots. With a deep breath she tipped her head back and swallowed the alcohol in one gulp, gasping at the burn that ran down her throat and warmed her chest. There was a faint melon flavor, but she didn’t have a chance to contemplate because Alya was pushing the next one into her hand.

As she took in a sharp breath after the second shot made its way down she realized it was going to be a long night.

 

~~~~~

 

It was around nine thirty when Adrien’s phone rang. The boy sat up from his couch disoriented, the anime on screen continuing whilst he slept.

“H-hello?”

“Hey, look, are you busy?”

“A-Alya? I, um, not really?” Adrien mumbled, trying to figure out what year it was and how long he had been asleep for. “What’s up?”

“Can you get Chat Noir down here?” something was wrong, her voice was… wrong. Some of her syllables were a little slurred but otherwise her voice had a harsh urgency.

“Alya what happened? Is Marinette okay? What about Nino?” Adrien stumbled to his feet, ignoring the vertigo as he made his way down the hall.

“Look, I’ll explain when you get here. Just… get here. I’m going to get Nino,” Alya said before the line went dead.

Adrien stood for a moment, calling her name into the dead line before hurriedly dialing his driver.

“Hey, Gideon, are you able to drive me to the club in a minute? Alya called, she needs me for something.”

“I’ll be ready.” The man replied before the line went dead.

“Doesn’t anyone say goodbye anymore?” Adrien muttered to himself before throwing his phone on his bed and rummaging for a change of clothes.

Plagg meowed at him, annoyed at the disturbance. He had been curled up in the centre of the bed napping peacefully.

“Oh, get over yourself,” Adrien muttered as he pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a dark green button up he had worn maybe once before. He then grabbed a black bomber jacket and pulled on a pair of simple dark shoes as he hopped down the hall, having to sprint back seconds later as he realized his phone was still on the bed.

He pulled his mask and ears from his dance bag and picked up his keys before slamming the door and taking the stairs down two at a time. It wasn’t until he got to Gideon’s car that he realized his tv was still on, the anime he had been watching still playing through.

“Adrien is everything okay?” the driver asked as the boy slid on his mask and clipped in the ears.

“I have no idea,” he replied, finally able to catch his breath. “But I left my tv on, are you able to turn that off for me please?”

“I… yes, Adrien, I can. You don’t want me to wait around?”

“I don’t know how long I’ll be out for, but I’ll let you know when I do. I might also just get a taxi or something again, since I’m in the mask, and Marinette’s probably going to need a way home, so we can just share again.”

“Do keep me informed, Adrien,” Gideon said, voice unemotional as always.

“Of course.”

Adrien watched as his foot began the nervous bounce as Gideon drove. Desperate for something to calm his nerves, he pulled out his phone opening the messenger app and shooting Marinette a message. Maybe she had the full story?

He sent it and waited, staring at the little grey icon, willing it to be green. He had no such luck, so when Gideon stopped the car, Adrien bolted out with barely a goodbye, hopping from foot to foot in the VIP line, hoping the bouncer would remember him.

When he was allowed entry, he didn’t check his jacket, instead making his way inside the completely packed crowd. He pulled out his phone, checking again for any sign Marinette had seen the message, when he was pulled into the room by the bar, again.

“Alya, what the hell? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Adrien began as soon as the door was shut. Alya shook her head, pressing her fingers to her temples. She wore a dark purple blouse with cold-shoulder sleeves and her wet-look pants with her dark purple boots. Her hair was sleek and fell around her shoulders but frizzed from how many times she had run her fingers through her hair.

"Look, I tried to call Ladybug, I didn't want to get you involved in this, so you have to be cool and follow everything I say, okay?" She tried to keep her voice calm.

"Alya what's going on?" Adrien repeated and she took a deep breath, seemingly realizing it was time to spill the beans.

"So, I invited Marinette out tonight because she's been cooped up designing and sewing all week, which she doesn't mind but I know that girl works too hard," she began and Adrien followed, still confused but allowing her to fill her story with all the details she felt necessary. "Anyway, we got here like two hours ago and started drinking, having some fun, but then..."

"What? Is Marinette okay?"

"She's fine. She doesn't know," Alya said slowly, clearly starting to rethink her plan. "Look who arrived about an hour ago." Alya opened the door by the bar and nodded to the back-right corner of the dance floor. At first Adrien didn’t see anything unusual, just a bunch of people dancing and having fun like everyone else but then he caught it. A boy with messy red hair and dark make up over his eyes stood, almost motionless against the wall; his eyes fixed on a group in the centre of the dancefloor. Adrien followed the boys gaze and saw Marinette, hair down, hips swaying, laughing and dancing to the music.

He felt anger in his chest flair. He had only been saying earlier that there was no garuntee that the sidekick would back off.

" _Dessinatuer_ ," he growled.

"Whoa, calm down a sec. He hasn't done anything... He's just watching her."

"I'm going to kick his ass," Adrien scowled but Alya grabbed his arm before he could storm off.

"No. I need you to stay with Mari. I'm going to talk to him."

"What? You? Alya, he's dangerous," Adrien began.

"Adrien," Alya's voice was low as she used his real name. "You need to understand something. Dessinatuer is Marinette's ex. As her best friend this is my territory, not yours. Got it?" her tone was menacing and Adrien nodded slowly, carefully.

“Look, I found out through Ladybug that Marinette recently… er, cut him out, I guess?”

“It took her long enough,” Alya sighed. “He was a good guy, I swear. I don’t know what happened to him,” she frowned before the music changed and she looked back at Adrien. "Just, go keep Marinette company, please. I'm going to deal with him."

"If you need back up..."

"I'll have Nino. You're only here for her," Alya said, looking over her shoulder at the dark-haired girl who was still laughing and moving with the group of people around her. Adrien nodded and took a second to adjust his mask.

“Alya are you sure-” he began but she was already gone. He could see the top of her head for a moment before a group of intense dancers moved into the space he last saw her and then nothing.

With a deep breath he got a drink and made his way towards the dancefloor, watching Marinette as he went. He leant against a banister while he nursed his bourbon and coke, before the girl looked up and caught his eye.

She raised an eyebrow at him but made no move to join him. Adrien forced himself to drink quickly, knowing he had two options, join her, or become another creepy observer. He set his glass down on the nearest table and made his way down to her, moving with the people as he went.

“Why hello _Chaton_ ,” she said, her voice melodic with the music. “How are you on this fine evening?”

“I-I’m very well Princess, and you?”

“Well, I’m okay, all things considering,” she said with a laugh. The song ended, blending almost seamlessly [into the next](https://youtu.be/6_zD5-ij7So).

“What do you mean?” he asked, moving closer to her, less by choice, but more by the group of dancers behind him who had started to dance a little more aggressively.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Marinette said, swinging her hips, not breaking rhythm with the music. “Alya only called you in for backup.”

“Y-you know about that, huh?” he asked, feeling guilty. He wasn’t sure why, he was just doing what was asked of him. He was only looking out for his friend, Marinette.

“Alya’s not very subtle,” the girl just shrugged, grabbing his hand and tugging him close to her. “But since you’re here, c’mon, let’s dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even kidding I've had half these scenes planned for ages!  
> Brace yourself for MariChat!


	48. No Holds Barred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids go wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting so long to write this you have NO idea
> 
> [edit i fixed the hyperlinks]

Marinette had been aware of Nathaniel’s presence the minute Alya had excused her to get a drink of water. The girl wasn’t very subtle and in her inebriated mind, Marinette knew Alya always had to be reminded to drink water while they were out drinking. She had figured something must have been wrong and quick survey had lead the red-haired boy to show up on her radar.

From the way he had been looking at her, Marinette had assumed the unknown messages from earlier were from him, but she had been having too much fun with Juleka and Rose to really care.

And now here she was, nearly hip to hip with the tom-cat, - her tom-cat? she wondered vaguely - as the music echoed around them. He seemed uncomfortable with her and she couldn’t help but feel hurt by it. She thought they had some sort of trust.

She shook her head, letting go of him and letting the music pulse through her body. It felt like it had been so long since she just let loose. She would have to thank Alya later.

“Mari! Who’s that?” a girl asked. Marinette couldn’t remember exactly who she was, but she knew she was friends with her.

“Just an alley cat Alya sent to watch me,” she called back over the music. “He’s a bit of a stick in the mud,” she added, eyes on him so he could hear her. He only tilted his head to the side, watching her.

“Where are those moves from last week, kitty cat?” she asked, moving closer to him. “I thought you could dance.”

“Are you challenging me, Princess?” he asked. She saw amusement in his eyes and grinned in response. Finally, he was going to loosen up, she hoped as the song ended. [A new one began](https://youtu.be/BzbxacRr5Gk), the ending and the beginning blending together like they always did.

She raised her eyebrows in challenge and he gave a chuckle before moving to the music. He clearly wasn’t very used to crowded spaces, but the people around him loosened up a little as he moved. He started with a small shuffle, moving his shoulders and hands to the beat before adding a little spin and performing some fancy footwork on the spot.

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at him. It wasn’t an unkind laugh, she genuinely was enjoying his show. She swung her hips and matched his steps, swinging her head a little from side to side as well. She copied his footwork, before adding her own and then a little hop-jump at the end, grinning at him before popping her hip in his direction to indicate his turn.

He laughed and copied the footwork back to her before sliding over to her, one hand grabbing hers, the other around her waist and leading her in the basic tango step, before spinning her and wiggling his shoulder at her, causing her to burst out laughing.

The two joined the rest of the crowd in the default moves of bouncing up and down, moving their hips and singing at the top of their lungs. Marinette kept swinging her hips, forgetting who she was with and just having fun with the music.

When the song ended, DJ Bubbler announced a song request, and Marinette lead Chat Noir back to the bar to get a drink. Both of their cheeks were flushed and both held large grins on their faces. The bartender put down two glasses of water, a bourbon and coke for Chat and a peach cocktail for Marinette. Marinette handed the bartender some money, ignoring when they tried to hand it back and pick up her drinks, gesturing for Chat to do the same.

“So,” Chat grinned as they found a small table to stand against.

“So,” she grinned, sipping at her water.

“You really knew he was here?” he asked and Marinette suppressed a sigh.

“This was supposed to be girls night out. It’s not like I want him here, but it’s my time with Alya, y’know? I wasn’t gonna let him get to me. It’s bad enough he was trying to message me after I told him I didn’t want anything to do with him anymore,” she quickly drank her water, eager to get to the cocktail and drink her emotions away.

“Ah, that’s why you weren’t answering your messages,” he nodded. “I, er, tried to message you to find out what was going on after Alya called me. She made it sound… She didn’t tell me what happened until I got here.”

“She really didn’t need to call you, I’m sorry you got dragged out over this.”

“It’s better than what I was doing,” he gave a small laugh. “Plus, Ladybug and I were talking today and we still think it would be worth it keep an eye on you after this weekend, because we don’t know what’s going to happen with Volpina and her partner after the competition.”

Marinette nodded but decided not to drag the conversation any lower than it already was. “What were you doing then?”

“Huh?”

“Before Alya dragged you out,” Marinette laughed. “What were you doing?”

“Do you want the honest answer?”

“Depends, what’s the alternative?” she asked as she took another sip of her cocktail.

“Well, the alternative would be something that makes you think incredibly highly of me, so what would that be?”

“You’re supposed to be telling the story!”

“What if I said I ran out on a date?”

“With who?” Marinette narrowed her eyes playfully.

“Ladybug, of course!” he seemed offended.

“Well that would never happen! You’d either bring her with you so she could witness your heroic act or you’d ignore me, you would never abandon Ladybug,” she replied matter-of-factly.

“Oh really?”

“Am I wrong?” she raised an eyebrow and he laughed, blushing as he shook his head.

“No, you’re right, you caught me.”

“So tell me the truth, come on, _minou_ ,” she met his eyes, her smile still on her face. She thought she saw something in his eyes but it was gone too fast for her to tell. He looked away and mumbled something.

“What?”

“I said I was definitely _not_ asleep on my couch,” he said louder, his cheeks pink with embarrassment and Marinette dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“You’re kidding?” she asked and he shook his head, a lopsided bashful smile on his face. “Madame Bustier must have worked you pretty hard today then, considering I’m guessing you got a good night’s sleep since you and Ladybug didn’t practice last night either.”

“You know, I think you might know too much about mine and Ladybug’s relationship,” he said teasingly.

“Don’t you wish you knew,” Marinette couldn’t help herself from replying. She hurriedly took another sip of her drink, turning her attention to the dancers on the floor. She couldn’t see Nathaniel anymore, and Nino was still Dj-ing which meant that Alya had managed to get him out with minimal incident.

“Well, why don’t we get back out there?” Chat asked, watching her. “You’re clearly at home out there. Guess it doesn’t matter what dancefloor, hey, Mari?”

Marinette felt her cheeks turn pink at the way he looked at her, she was sure it was a look he typically reserved for Ladybug, but she wasn’t sure. The drinks Alya had encouraged earlier on were running through her veins and the cocktail she was finishing was making her face warm.

The music was pounding around them and she couldn’t help herself. She wanted to dance, it was the main reason she was out. She finished her drink and held out her hand, Chat finished his own drink that he had been nursing to keep pace with her and they wound their way back out onto the floor. The music pounded through the floor and matched the beating of Marinette’s heart as they found a place and began moving with the people around them.

Another near-seamless transition, and the people around them were jumping and moving to [the next song](https://youtu.be/deIrK7EDW-s). Marinette felt herself nearly lost in it all, bouncing with the people around her, not letting go of her partner as she did so, for fear of losing him. She turned to him to see a smile on his face – a look she had definitely only seen him give Ladybug before.

Fighting a blush on her cheeks, she swung her hips and moved to the music. Chat Noir joined her, moving with her, not letting go of her hand, even when she spun in little circles. She couldn’t help but notice he copied nearly every movement she did; every swing of her hips, tap of her foot. They were still in sync, even on a different dance floor.

The music broke down for a bit and everyone put their hands up to clap along and that was the only time he let go of her hand. They clapped along, bodies pressed close together from the people around them.

Marinette could smell his cologne, something about it familiar to her but she couldn’t quite place it and instead put it on to the fact she spent a lot of time around him anyway. When the music returned to the chorus, he settled his hand around hers again, using it as leverage to lead her into dance steps she didn’t even know, she just made it up as she went along.

As the song neared the end Marinette was knocked by an enthusiastic dance and stumbled, nearly falling but being caught by her partner in what could have looked like a bizarre ballroom dance step causing them both to laugh it off and Marinette to excuse herself to the bathroom.

 

~~~~

 

Adrien moved to the side of the dance floor while he waited for Marinette to return. He had been worried for a moment when she had been knocked, wondering if it could have been Volpina or _Dessinatuer_ but it turned out to just be another intoxicated person on the floor. They had given an apologetic nod as Marinette had headed off to the bathroom, which Adrien had returned, fighting the scowl on his face.

Something about Marinette was different tonight. He wondered if it was the alcohol or the fact that she finally had a chance to relax; or if it had taken him this long to see just how funny she could be.

She had been shooting back comments and questions, matching him joke for retort almost as well as Ladybug did. She a similar mischievous look in her eye that he had seen in Ladybug when she flipped her switch and let go. Perhaps Marinette was the same, she just needed to switch off a little more.

“Chat!” Alya’s voice caught him and he looked in the direction Marinette had left to see Alya waving for his attention.

“What’s up?”

“Where is she?”

“Relax, she went to the bathroom. We’ve just been dancing,” he patted her shoulder. “How did you go with the, uh, situation?”

“I only just got rid of him. He kept insisting I didn’t know her like  he did and that only he was able to help her,” she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah well, she knows you pretty well,” Adrien pointed out. “She knew exactly why I was here and where you had gone.”

“Oh crap, really?” Alya’s face drained.

“It’s fine,” Adrien reassured her. “She understood, she just felt bad because she wanted to hang out with you.”

“Alya!” a squeal came from behind them and Alya turned to get nearly barreled over by Marinette. “Are you back to dance with us?”

“Well, I was actually gonna ask, since Nino’s about to go on break…”

“Ugh, if you must,” Marinette sighed dramatically. “Just leave me here with the abandoned alley cat then.”

“Hey!” Adrien protested and she gave a small giggle.

“Sorry.”

“He’s not that bad, Mari, c’mon. You guys seemed to be having fun before.”

“Yeah, but you promised it would be like old times,” Marinette all but whined and Adrien tried to stifle his smile. It was like seeing a child upset their siblings or parents couldn’t play with them.

“Just dance with Chat for a little longer, please?”

“Fine, just abandon me!” Marinette called dramatically as Alya began to walk away, shooting Adrien a look he couldn’t decipher. “Can you believe her?”

“Hey, come on, they love each other, can you really blame them for wanting to be together whenever they can?” he asked and her expression softened.

“R-right. It must be nice, being in love with someone who loves you back,” Marinette said so softly Adrien nearly didn’t hear it over the music. He remembered that she had said something similar a few days ago, about how its better to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all. He wanted to ask her about it, but he couldn't remember if it was Adrien she had told, or Chat Noir so instead her held out his hand.

“Don’t worry Princess, I don’t think you’ll have to wait too long for that at all,’ he said and she looked at him, a little skeptical but he could see she wanted to believe him. “Come on, let’s go dance.”

She took his hand and let him lead her back to the floor where they had been dancing. He held onto her hand again; he was reluctant to let her go - for her protection, he told himself. She was looking at him, an unreadable expression on her face as she just stood there.

He tugged on her hand, twirling her and then swinging their arms until she let out a giggle and began [moving with the beat](https://youtu.be/dT2owtxkU8k). Marinette moved differently as she relaxed. Before she was dancing to enjoy herself but now, it seemed as though she truly wanted to lose herself in the song.

Adrien watched her for a moment; the sway of her hips and the swing of the curls in her hair, her eyes shut as she tried to feel the rhythm through her rather than take it in like everyone else. He found himself being drawn to her, moving closer and moving with her, their moves not quite in sync like before. Instead they bumped against each other, their moves intersecting, but it didn’t stop them. Marinette would push against his chest but their arms would intertwine, keeping them close and moving together.

It wasn’t quite like when he had danced with Ladybug at the club, there had been raw edges, moves left unfinished like all the words left unsaid between them; but this… this was nothing but raw, he could feel her energy bleeding into him and hoped he was sharing it in return.

When someone knocked Adrien in the back and pushed him into Marinette, he didn’t care enough to shoot a glare behind him. Her eyes opened as he wrapped his arms around her to steady them both and h was caught by them, unable to let go as they moved together for the last beats of the song and then the lights went out and people cheered.

Adrien wasn’t sure why, figuring it was Nino’s break and a new DJ was taking over; but he felt Marinette step away from him, still in each other’s arms, but just not all over each other. He could feel the warmth of her face. Were her cheeks burning as much as his? Or was she just puffed out.

The new DJ announced themselves and the lights went back up, a deep purple glow falling across everyone as they began spinning their mix. Adrien started [moving with the intro](https://youtu.be/IN06Whexpkw), shuffling his shoulders and moving his feet in a much slower tempo than he had been earlier, but when the beat kicked up he popped his jacket collar with an exaggerated wink and lead Marinette away from the crowd they had been dancing with before, to a new spot that was reasonably empty.

He couldn’t stop himself from raising an eyebrow at her playfully as he kicked out a few moves before trying to wrap her in his arms, but she moved away from him, taking her time and pulling out some of her own moves, kicking up her heels and flicking her hips from side to side. Adrien was nearly mesmerized as she ran her hands up through her hair but mentally shook himself when she shot him a wink. Her eyes were almost navy blue, whether from the lights or her expression Adrien wasn’t sure, but he moved to her anyway, moving with her and together they stepped to the beat, rolling their hips and putting their hands on each other.

They moved together, their steps a mix of ballroom style and whatever else felt comfortable; shuffling shoulders, intertwining their feet and rolling their bodies together. He ran his hands up her waist and back down, resting them on her hips, one leg between hers as the song began to end. Her hands felt like they were burning him as she ran them up his chest and rested them at his neck. When the song hit it’s final note Adrien pulled her close to him, her leg in between his slipping and both of them nearly ending on the ground, faces close together, noses touching.

He looked at her; her hair was mussed, her smoky make-up was nearly blending into the colour of her eyes and her cheeks were flushed pink. Before he knew it he had pressed his lips against hers, feeling her tense for a moment before relaxing into it, but Adrien pulled away quickly, the realization of what he had done hitting him.

He helped her up carefully, hoping he looked the appropriate amount of ashamed rather than the burning hatred that suddenly filled him.

“Let’s, er, go get another drink?” Marinette said and he nodded, her cheeks were flushed darker now too. He let her lead him back to the bar, his mind whirring.

Why had he done that? Marinette was his friend! He couldn’t be playing around with her feelings like that. And Ladybug… He loved Ladybug… didn’t he?

He mentally shook himself. Of course, he loved Ladybug, she was smart and funny and she cared about him… but so did Marinette. The thought hit him hard as he watched the girl order two drinks and turned to shoot him a nervous smile.

She did care about him, as Adrien and as Chat Noir. She was honest and loyal, she had all the qualities that Adrien loved about Ladybug, but she was here, she had bene there for him through more than Ladybug had. She knew the truth about his heritage, about his fathers plans for him, the issues with Volpina… and she stuck by him and supported him. Sure, she was a bit more relaxed around Chat Noir, but she had explained to him, albeit unwittingly.

Adrien wondered what would have happened if he had been Chat Noir that first night they met; sure, it would mess up the timelines, but if he hadn’t met Ladybug, and she hadn’t known he was Adrien Agreste… maybe they could have been together, at least for a while.

Adrien looked at her as she handed him two glasses, one of water, one of probably what he had been drinking earlier. Her cheeks were still pink but she wasn’t running from him. She had no secrets from him and they were friends. Adrien felt his heart begin to beat faster, louder in his chest as Marinette squeezed her way back to him, they’re hands brushing for a moment.

Oh no, Adrien thought following her to a table. Was he really in love with Marinette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	49. Attentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat Noir get closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you as stressed about this as I am? no? okay then

Marinette stood against the table focusing intently on her glass of lemonade. Chat Noir had kissed her. _Her_ , as in Marinette, not Ladybug… and she hadn’t pulled away.

It had been surprising, of course, but not entirely unexpected, she had to admit. They _had_ been flirting, hadn’t they? He was once again surprising her with his behavior. He had come to help her, protect her, and yet wasn’t stopping her from enjoying herself, even enjoying himself as they danced together.

She snuck a look at him through her eyelashes, he was staring at her, his cheeks still dark pink as he drank his water slowly.

She had to say something, she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Was he regretting it? Did she want him to? Would he feel better if he knew she was also Ladybug?

“You’ve got quite the moves Pri-er, Marinette,” he managed to get out after a moment. He couldn’t even say his nickname for her, he really did regret it.

“So do you, Chat,” she replied carefully as she looked at him. “Seems Dark Cupid was right, if you ever chose to divert from ballroom you’d fit in well here.”

“I think the same could be said for you,” he replied, voice even.

It was like they were back to square one, Marinette’s shoulders slumped. “You know, if you don’t want to stay you can leave. I’m probably gonna just sober up a bit and then head home.”

“I-it’s not even midnight,” he seemed surprised.

“Yeah, but Alya’s got Nino, I probably won’t see her again for the night, she’s very sociable as you know,” Marinette waved her hand dismissively. “Sometimes we end up completely missing each other once she heads off.”

“That’s a bit unfair. She invites you out and doesn’t stay with you,” he frowned.

“Ah, it’s not usually an issue. A lot of the people here went to high school with us so it’s not like I’m hard-pressed for company,” she added with a faint smile. The boy kept his frown, nearly furrowing his mask and Marinette forced herself not to say anything about it. He pulled out his phone and shot a quick message off.

“I think I’ll stay with you tonight, Princess,” he said, giving a small smile. “If you’ll have me, that is?”

“Well your company won’t be unappreciated,” she replied, her own lips tugging upwards. Maybe it wasn’t all bad, maybe it was just shock, she wondered. He held up his glass and she knocked hers against it, the lemonade spilling over onto their hands and table causing them both start laughing.

“Well, some things never change, I guess,” she added with a laugh, wiping her hand on her jeans.

“I’ll go get some napkins,” he shook his head before heading off. Not even a moment later Alya slid up beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

“Oh, girl, you have got some explaining to do! Was that a kiss? Are you two going to be a couple? Are you going to make your wedding dress? Can Nino DJ at the reception?”

“What!? Alya what are you talking about?”

“Girl look!” she held out her phone, showing a video playing back of the two of them dancing on the floor, bodies incredibly close, and when the music stopped, Chat moving forward and pressing his lips against hers. Marinette felt her cheeks flush.

“It’s not like that! We aren’t… it wasn’t… It was an accident!”

“Oh please, Mari, he’s totally into you too!” Alya cried, staring at her over the rim of her glasses.

“ _Chat Noir_?” her voice squeaked, more than an octave higher than usual. “A-and me? No, nope, you’re wrong. He likes Ladybug,” she shook her head, crossing her hands in front of her as if it would prove her point.

“Maybe, but he’s not flirting with Ladybug tonight,” Alya responded in a low suggestive voice, but before Marinette could ask what she meant, Alya was gone and Chat Noir was returning with a stack of black napkins.

“Was that Alya?” he asked.

“O-oh, yeah. She just wanted to make sure I was okay.”

“She didn’t stick around?”

“Not really, it was more of a in-passing, kind of thing,” Marinette said quickly, watching as he carefully mopped up the spilt lemonade. “I, er, might just go wash my hands quickly. I’ll be back,” she stammered, holding up her hand that had lemonade spilt over it as if he needed proof before she hurried off.

She excused herself through a group of people waiting for the bathroom and washed her hands in the bathroom sink, focusing extra hard on the process.

What had Alya meant? Her words by themselves made sense, but her tone had made it seem like she knew something else. She shook her head as she shook her hands dry and pulled some paper towel from the wall. The girl in the reflection looked the same as she always had, to Marinette's relief; the flush on her cheeks from a good time, her eyeliner was a little smudged but it was nothing she needed to fix.

She quickly reapplied her lip colour and ran her fingers through her hair before she made her way back, nodding at a few people she recognized in the line.

“Marinette!”

“Hey Rose, what’s up?”

“Are you seeing anyone at the moment?” The girl asked. Her blonde pixie cut had pink chalk colour on the tips and she wore a pastel blue circle skirt with a pink flower lace shirt. She had pink sandals and white three-quarter tights on underneath. Marinette wondered how the girl hadn’t frozen on her way here.

“U-um, no, I guess not?” she asked after glancing in the direction she had left Chat Noir.

“Oh fantastic, I know someone who would be great for you! Can I set you two up sometime?” she practically bounced.

“Uh, I mean, I’ve kinda got a lot on my plate at the moment,” Marinette said, unwilling to agree to this when so much was happening with Ladybug _and_ Adrien _and_ Chat Noir.

“It’s fine! You just let me know your schedule and we can work around it, okay?” the girl grinned. Before Marinette could protest, the line moved and Rose called a goodbye before heading in.

Confused, Marinette made her way back to Chat Noir, only to be stopped by a guy she’d seen compete in the dance competition once before. He had taught her some moves but had made her a little uncomfortable with the way he kept getting close to her while they had danced. He grabbed her hand with a somewhat intoxicated grin.

“Mari, where have you been!?” he asked, pulling her closer and putting his arm around her waist.

“Oh, I’ve been on the floor like usual,” she replied, trying to subtly move to let his hand drop.

“Yeah, I saw you. You’re really letting loose tonight, aren’t you?” he grinned.

“Er, yeah. Actually my friend is waiting for me so I’m gonna-”

“Lady WiFi can wait,” he said as he took another swig. “And I’m sure the cat boy you were dancing with won’t mind if we hang out for a bit. Can I buy you a drink?”

“N-no thanks,” she said, desperately trying to remember his name. She had dealt with guys like him before and it was normally pretty easy to brush them off, but for some reason she was feeling anxious and it was throwing off the routine.

“Aw come on, one drink?”

“I’ve already got a drink, thanks, er,” she fought her mind, using the first name she could think of. “Bradley, really. Another night, I promise,” she said, taking his hand from her waist.

“Well, if you’re sure. You’re missing out on a good time, Mari,” he said with a shrug. She held in her breath of relief at getting his name right.

“I’m sure. Here, have a drink on me,” she waved her hand at the bartender who nodded and the guy gave her a grin.

“Well aren’t you a sweet thing,” he said, planting a kiss on her cheek before ambling over to the bar to get his order. Marinette suppressed a shudder and hurriedly made her way back over to Chat Noir who was watching her, a hard look in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asked. She nodded as she picked up one of the dry napkins and wiped her cheek.

“It happens.”

“I was about to go over there,” he said. Marinette noticed he was holding his coke so tightly his knuckles here white. She held his wrist for a moment and it relaxed.

“Thank you, _minou_ , but really. I can handle it,” she smiled, hoping he couldn’t tell how anxious she actually had been.

He looked at her for a moment before nodding, taking a sip of his drink, his eyes not leaving her face.

“How about we head back out onto the floor?” she suggested, hoping to forget about what just happened. Chat nodded downing his drink before taking her hand and leading her back out.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien felt adrenaline pumping through him. He had told himself to put whatever he was feeling for Marinette on hold until he had a clear head to think about them but seeing her caught by that stranger… the horrible feeling in his gut had returned and his urge to protect her had all but demanded he storm over there to help her.

But she had seemed to talk her way out of it and once she had gotten the guy’s hand from her waist Adrien had felt himself relax a little, until he had kissed her.

So maybe he _was_ a little jealous and protective, but she was his friend. He tried to convince himself he’d feel the same if it had been Alya, but deep down he knew the truth.

He shook it off as he led Marinette back to the floor. She had tried to act like she was okay, and Adrien had no doubt she had talked her way out of unwanted attention before, but she still seemed a little shaken and he wanted to help anyway he could.

The current song was ending and a new one was beginning as they reached the spot they had been before. [The song had a different sound](https://youtu.be/-9rdDeWzvsU), the style feeling more like something Madame Bustier would play in one of their lessons.

Adrien turned and saw that Marinette clearly had the same idea as she was already preparing herself, a small ready smile on her face. He spun her in towards him and she followed, giving a little kick as she stopped, turning in his arms and stepping around him into a _grapevine_ , once again showing him she knew more than she tended to let on.

He followed her around and then pulled her close to him, hooking his knee behind hers for a moment before standing back upright. She smiled at him through her hair as he spun her and she performed some footwork he was unfamiliar with, but by the way she twisted her hips he could only guess it was a salsa move.

Adrien moved towards her with his own variation, moving his shoulders and hips in time with the beat, the awareness of where they were slowly slipping from him. Like with Ladybug, all that mattered to him right now was his partner. He lost track of what style they were dancing in now; the only thing consistent was that they kept each other at arm’s length or closer, their bodies matching each other, each step complimenting the next.

He took her hand, wrapped his other around her waist, pulling her close to him again, trying to mimic the steps he had seen her do before, his hips moving with hers. He saw her smile at him, despite her hair covering most of her face as she constantly moved. It seemed she really was enjoying this as much as he was.

She lead her in a few steps he had practiced so often with Ladybug, hoping to maybe even impress her a little with what he knew; but she seemed to be fully aware of his skill level, matching his steps with flare and kicking her heels out with the _ochos_ and _boleos_. As the music came to a close he wasn’t sure he could pull her in any closer to him, so instead he loosened his grip on her a little, letting her choose what they were going to do.

She practically jumped into his arms, both legs wrapping around his waist, taking him near completely by surprise. He was sure his eyes were wide as he looked up at her, her hands pressed against his shoulders as she held the rest of herself up. Her eyes were down at his though, they were joyful and exhilarated, almost surprised at them both.

People around them were hooting and cheering and it brought them back of their bubble. Adrien realizing a split second after Marinette’s eyes went wide and she tried to slip down him. He let her slide down, keeping his hands on her waist to support her. She immediately looked down, her cheeks burning.

“Did you want to go again?” he whispered in her ear but she shook her head. With a nod of understanding, he led her off the dancefloor, relieved he had the mask when he saw people with their phones out. What would happen when Ladybug saw, he would deal with later.

“Chat,” Mari's voice was quiet but she tugged at his sleeve. “I kinda just want to go home.”

He put an arm around her with a nod before leading her to the coat room.

“Wait,” she pulled herself from him and made a beeline to the bar, Adrien instinctively took a step after her, eyes scanning the people in line. But it was unnecessary, Marinette handing the bartender some money and waving with a smile before heading back to him.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah just paying the tab,” she replied as they reached the coat room. “And leaving a message for Alya.”

“I thought Nino insisted his friends drink free?” he asked, holding the door open for her.

“He does, but I think if we all actually let that happen they would lose money pretty quick. Plus, the fact we get in for free should be enough.” She dug through her purse for her coat ticket and Adrien couldn’t help but smile as he saw it was the cat purse again.

“You know seeing you with that is incredibly flattering,” he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

“It’s _not_ Chat Noir fan-merch,” she groaned before thanking the coat person and sliding on her black peacoat.

“I know, but still. Do you think Ladybug and I could get fan-merch?” he asked, the brilliant idea just hitting him.

“You guys aren’t superstars, you’re masked dancers,” Marinette said carefully as he held the door open for her.

“Are you saying Ladybug and I couldn’t be superstars?” he asked and she just shook her head with a small laugh before pulling out her phone.

Adrien looked around and recognized the silver car on the other side of the road a few places down. He gave a small nod, knowing Gideon would be watching.

“Did you want to share a ride with me?”

“Huh?”

“I called a taxi, did you want to catch it with me?” she asked, her cheeks flushing pink as she repeated herself.

“Oh, yeah sure.” He moved closer to her as they waited, feeling the cold now that he had forgotten a thicker jacket.

“You really just rushed over, didn’t you?” she asked, noticing the way he was moving his feet. “You forgot a coat.”

“Well, Alya didn’t really explain. She just asked me to get here and I was worried about you,” his cheeks began to warm again.

“Well… thank you,” she said, averting her eyes from him as her cheeks grew darker. “Chat, I-” she stopped herself, seeing the taxi pull up in front of them before shaking her head a little and opening a door, gesturing for him to follow.

He followed, climbing in the other side and saying hello to the driver, who instantly recognized them from the time before.

“Why hello! You two are together again, are you still not a couple?” they teased and both of their cheeks went bright red.

“N-no, I’m afraid not,” Adrien replied.

“Ah, such a shame, you would be cute together, no?” the driver smiled. “What was the address of the lady again?”

Marinette recited it and the driver nodded before taking off. Adrien didn’t need to look behind them to know Gideon would be trailing behind.

“So, um, are you nervous about tomorrow?” Marinette asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“A little,” he replied. “But Ladybug and I don’t really have the luxury of letting it get to us. We’ve got a lot riding on this.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” she nodded before taking a deep breath and resting her head against his shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

“Mhmm, just gonna rest my eyes for a moment,” she mumbled.

Adrien could feel his heart beat a little faster as he felt her nuzzle against him, wrapping her arms around his. A few hours ago, he was sure this wouldn’t have gotten such a reaction from him, but since their moment on the dancefloor, the moment he couldn’t control himself; his whole view of her had changed.

He watched her as she breathed slow and heavy, head resting on him, eyes closed. There she was, surprising him again. She was always doing something he didn’t expect, and just when he thought he knew her, he learnt something new about her, or found something to admire he never really paid attention to.

She accepted both sides of him, completely, without question and whilst sometimes she was stuttery around Adrien, it didn’t change who she was as a person. She still was loyal to him, both sides of him; she was also fiercely independent and pragmatic when the situation demanded. It made sense as to why he was drawn to her and not for the first time was he glad it had been her on that dark street the night he was on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stressed yet?  
> should you be?   
> i dont even know anymore  
> so many things  
> so many plans  
> this is going to all end in a few chapters and im super anxious about it but also so keen


	50. At Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat Noir finish their night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these kids need a break

Marinette felt the car pull to a stop out the front of her house but she didn’t want to open her eyes just yet; if she was honest, she didn’t want the car trip to end. It was rather pleasant resting with Chat Noir like this.

It wasn’t until he ruffled her hair that she opened her eyes slowly.

“Come on sleepy head, time to head upstairs,” he laughed softly and she nodded, still reluctant to move but forced herself to undo her seatbelt. She climbed out of the car, vaguely aware of Chat Noir talking to the driver as she did.

The wave of drowsiness that had hit her in the warm cab dispersed as the crisp night air picked up, blowing across her face and making her shiver a little. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Chat shut the car door behind her and put his arm around her shoulders.

Figuring he was just going to walk her to the door, she began moving, her cheeks beginning to flush as she fully came to terms with how much she had cuddled up to him in the car.

What was going on with her? Was she really falling for Chat Noir now too?

She stopped at the lobby doors, digging in her purse for her keys. As she turned to say goodbye to the masked boy, she realized the taxi had gone.

“Chat-”

“It’s okay. I told him to go. I want to make sure you get up okay and don’t fall asleep in the stairwell,” he teased, ruffling her hair again. She narrowed her eyes and puffed her cheeks a little, about to complain when he gave a gentle chuckle and took the keys from her.

“Your face is going to freeze that way, Princess. Especially if you stay out here,” he said as he unlocked the door, his other hand gesturing to the cold patches on the ground where ice was forming. He held it open for her and she stepped into the stale air before holding her hand out for her keys.

The boy just kept going, making his way up the stairs, keys in hand.

“Chat Noir, what do you think you’re doing?” she crossed her arms in annoyance.

“I’m going to unlock your place, and if you’re still down here I’ll have to come back and carry you up,” he added nonchalantly.

“You wouldn’t dare,” she narrowed her eyes at his retreating figure.

“Well stay there and we’ll find out, won’t we?” he laughed, continuing his ascent.

Marinette refused to move for a moment, tempted to call his bluff, but when she didn’t hear him start heading back, she realized he was serious and began scrambling up the stairs, taking them two at a time when she could. She passed him near the top but kept going, even when she heard him call out her name, broken by a laugh.

She got to the top and turned to give him a triumphant smile, but as she did, she realized she had missed a step in the dark and fell forward, practically on her face. She felt him grab her arm, but they both went down, thankfully onto the landing and not back down the stairs.

“Oh my gosh, Chat, are you okay?” she began as she realized she had brought him down with her, but he was shaking with silent laughter.

“What’s so funny?” she pouted.

“It’s just such a _Marinette_ thing to do. To trip when I can’t get to catch you and we both go down,” he said in between breaths.

“Oh gee, I’m glad that’s coming back,” she sulked, remembering that ‘ _doing a Marinette_ ’ had become a popular phrase in high school when someone had tripped or just been clumsy in general.

“Oh don’t be so grouchy Princess,” Chat teased, sitting up gingerly. “It’s a compliment really. It means you’re predictable.”

She raised an eyebrow and he immediately started backtracking.

“I mean, um, not in a bad way. Like, it just means I know you really well and can always count on you to do stuff that’s very, er, like you. I didn’t mean predictable like that, what I mean, was, uh, reliable, yeah! You’re reliable, I can always count on you to-”

“Oh, take a breath, tomcat,” she said, leaning close to him and snatching the keys from his loose fist. “You need to be saving your breath for tomorrow.”

He couldn’t reply, his cheeks burning red and Marinette gave a small giggle, pulling herself up and offering her hand to help him. He took it and she tugged, helping him up, but nearly losing her balance on the edge of the step. The boy pulled her back towards him and she looked at him, her cheeks now scorching.

“See what I meant?” he asked sheepishly and Marinette nodded before turning away from him and making her way to her door in the darkness.

“What happened to your light, Princess?”

“Oh, I, er... it blew out. I need to change it,” she stammered as she reached for her phone, using the light from her lock screen to find the keyhole.

“I can help with that,” he added, sounding hopeful. There was a soft tinkling sound as Marinette opened the door and in the light from her kitchen she could see Chat pull out a handful of tiny glass shards.

“Marinette, what happened to your light?”

His voice was different now, low and kind of menacing; but it was clear he wanted the truth. Marinette sighed, maybe tonight really would be the night she confessed the truth to him.

“Come in, I’ll make some tea and explain,” she said, gesturing for him to enter.

“Marinette, please just tell me.” His eyes were on hers now, they were practically begging but Marinette wasn’t sure if she could just give him half of the-

“It was Nathaniel,” she blurted out. They both blinked at each other for a moment. “It was Nathaniel,” she repeated softer, looking at her feet. “He came to talk to me about the Ladybug situation and he… confessed he was _Dessinatuer_.”

“When did this happen?”

“Earlier in the week, Sunday or Monday, I think,” she added, hoping she was just vague enough that he wouldn’t put together her panicked phone call from the Sunday night with the story she was telling him.

“I… I’m so sorry we weren’t able to protect you from this,” he frowned, scrunching his hands into fists. Marinette grabbed his hand quickly, gently opening it and seeing that there were only a couple of scratches and not much blood.

“Come on, let’s clean you up. You’re being irrational now,” she explained, leading him inside to the kitchen, emptying the glass shards into the sink and asking him to stay right there while she went and got the first aid kit. She pulled off her coat as she went, throwing it in the direction of her room as she pulled the first aid kit from the bathroom.

As she returned to the kitchen she had a strange sense of déjà vu, remembering when Adrien had helped her only a few weeks before. She shook her head, trying not to let her thoughts of the other blonde boy mess with what she had to do.

He was silent as she gently pat his palm with a dry gauze and barely flinched when she used the alcohol wipe. She got the tweezers out and inspected his hand carefully, looking for any shards that were hiding.

“Carefully move your fingers,” she instructed, and he did as he was told. She watched the muscles move without issue and nothing moved or come out of his few cuts. “You’re a lucky one, _minou_ ,” she explained as she wrapped his palm with a bandage. “Just a few small cuts. You should be okay in the morning.”

He was staring past her; his mind clearly not present with her. She hoped he wasn’t conspiring to track down Nathaniel in the middle of the night.

“Chat,” she waved her hand in front of him but he still didn’t respond. She rolled her eyes, resorting to childish antics. “Did you want a lollipop for being such a good patient?” Still no response. She thought about slapping him, not hard, of course, but instead she opted to place a light kiss on his hand.

His head snapped to her immediately.

“Ah, you’re back. How was your trip?”

“Huh?”

“Space cadet,” she sighed. “Your hand will be fine in the morning.”

“Did you… kiss it better?” he asked, still sounding a little dazed.

“Well you didn’t seem too thrilled at the idea of a lollipop,” she said with a nervous laugh, turning and focusing on packing up the tools she had pulled out. She hoped he couldn’t see the blush on her cheeks.

“Hey Mari?” he asked quietly as she kept herself busy. She hit the button on the kettle as she shot him a look to show she was listening. “I really am sorry you got caught up in this.”

She turned to him, he was staring at his hand with a pained expression on his face. She softened a little at seeing how distraught he was; once again she found herself thinking about how genuine he was.

“Chat… I chose to be a part of this. I’m sure even if I hadn’t been involved from the beginning I would have been brought into it all anyway,” she said carefully. “I’m friends with Adrien, in case you forgot. I’m sure Volpina, whoever she is, would have found a way to get to me anyway and Nathaniel… I don’t know if things would have gone so far, but they weren’t going great regardless. I mean, we did break up for a reason, y’know?” She leant against the kitchen counter.

Chat just nodded, still staring at his hand.

“Now how about some tea?”

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien and Marinette sat on the couch together, the marshmallow couch sucking them both in at the centre, so they were practically in each other’s arms. They both nursed mugs of tea as they talked, soft music floating from Marinette’s stereo. 

He asked her about her family, nodding appropriately when she told him things he already knew as Adrien. He asked questions about her high school years and she explained about her classes troubles with Chloe, and how things had seemed to change when she was nominated and chosen as class president midway when they were fifteen.

Marinette spoke animatedly about her high school experiences, like the zoo trip that caused Nino and Alya to realized their feelings for each other, and the Ultimate Mega Strike III tournament she won with Max. She had stories about most of her classmates that she recalled fondly, even the few rare moments Chloe had even showed kindness, if only to Sabrina or their teacher.

Adrien listened happily, admiring the way she spoke highly of everyone she knew, even admitting some of her faults to him without hesitation. He couldn’t help feeling a little wistful at hearing her stories, he had never had the high school experience; but sitting there, hearing the stories he felt like maybe they could have happened to him – if his father had ever allowed it.

Marinette also spoke a little about after their senior year, how everyone fell a little out of touch, but would still occasionally catch up. When Nino’s brother opened the club it became their local hang out spot and now, a year and a half later, they were all pairing off, or planning futures.

“What about you?” he asked; his arm now draped casually behind her as he had listened. She cupped her mug in both hands, staring at the near empty contents intently.

“What about me?”

“Well you seem to know what everyone else wants to do. What about you?”

“Well, I’ve got my designs,” she muttered, staring down the hall.

“And?”

“And?”

“Well are you going to intern for Gabriel Agreste and join his team?” Adrien asked, ignoring the feeling in his stomach as he thought about it.

“I don’t know. Like I said this morning, it would be a great opportunity for me, but Adrien…”

“Adrien…?” he tried to encourage her, wondering what about him could possibly be stopping her from moving forward with her dreams.

“It’s complicated,” she sighed. “And it’s not my place to say.”

“You said he had family issues, didn’t you?”

“I… I guess?” she stuttered. “Look, it’s really not my place, I shouldn’t be making assumptions or saying anything to anyone about it.”

“But what do you want to do, Marinette? You know Adrien will support you regardless, you’re my-I mean, you’re his friend…” he really hoped she hadn’t caught his slip. Thankfully she seemed to be deep in thought.

Yes, he had come to the sharp conclusion that he maybe liked Marinette more than a friend, loved her even, _maybe_. But he wasn’t sure how she’d react if he told her the truth. They had built a level of trust, as both sides of himself. He didn’t know what would happen if that were to suddenly dissolve and leave nothing but the vulnerable truth of himself.

“It doesn’t matter. If I’m honest, I might just go back home; join my parents in the bakery like I used to. Designing… isn’t an easy industry.”

“Nothing ever really is when you’re starting out,” Adrien said softly, using his hand behind her to rub her shoulder. “You know there are other avenues of design too. Heck you could design ballroom outfits, we know you’ve got the talent for it,” he teased.

“Maybe,” she said softly before stifling a yawn.

“You should get some rest. I’ve kept you up long enough,” he said with a small smile, feeling his own yawn threaten in his chest. He thought he had stifled it, but it escaped him a moment later causing her to give him a small laugh.

“Come on then, you’re lucky I have the spare bedroom made up.”

“Huh?”

“You did say you were going to stay, didn’t you?” Marinette asked, looking at him confused. A small blush crept up both their cheeks as they simultaneously remembered what he had said.

“Oh my gosh, you didn’t mean, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean...” she stammered as he spoke.

“Well, if you insist.”

They looked at each other for a moment, cheeks still pink as they processed what had been said.

“W-well then,” Marinette didn’t seem to know what to do.

“Well, I do believe you should show me to the spare room then, right Princess?” he winked playfully and it seemed to snap her back.

“Oh r-right.” She stood, putting her mug on the coffee table that was littered with scraps of fabric and paper as well as pin cushions and a small container of sparkling black beads that seemed to have been abandoned mid-use.

He followed her down to the spare room and saw the dress form sitting in the centre of the room, that Marinette was hurriedly draping red fabric over.

“It’s good that you got it finished before you went out tonight,” Adrien smiled at her as he leaned against the door frame.

“Y-yeah. I mean I also made some drastic changes in the last few days so I’m just glad it’s done, really. I hope everyone likes it.”

“I’m sure it’ll suit Ladybug perfectly,” he said soothingly. She looked at him for a moment. “What?”

“No pun, kitty cat?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “I guess you really are tired.”

“Hey, even I know that there’s a time and place for puns,” he replied in mock offense.

“Can you step in for a sec, I gotta get this form out,” she said, readying herself to pick up the bust carefully.

“Do you want some help- oh, okay,” he hurriedly stepped out of the room as Marinette lifted the form easily and carried it out the spare room and into hers, careful of the doorway and walls. Clearly, she had done this quite a lot.

“W-what?” she asked after she returned.

“Nothing, Marinette, you’re just… full of surprises,” he said softly and her cheeks went pink again.

“A-anyway, you should be okay. I don’t have many people stay in here, so I’m sorry about the clutter,” she said as she busied herself in the room, moving piles of fabric. Adrien saw the old quilt still on the bed, and the black cat head he had been so taken with before.

“Is that what I think it is, Princess?”

“Wh.. oh, I mean, I forgot it was in here,” she tried to sound relaxed as he walked over and picked it up. As he turned it over in his hands he saw it was a new version of the one she had given him, the fabric similar to the one used to make his suit for the ball.

“It’s new,” he smiled. “I recognize this fabric,” he added teasingly and she started to twist her hands in front of her.

“Look, it’s not what you think okay? When I first started sewing I made something like that; but a friend of mine, he really like the original, despite it’s not so great craftsmanship,” she explained, her cheeks slowly growing darker. “So, I just, gave it to him; but then, I don’t know, the bed looked empty without it, so I used some off-cuts and made a new one.”

Adrien stared at her, feeling a little guilty. She hadn’t seemed too attached to it when she had given it to him, she had actually talked it down; and yet she had gone so far as to remake it.

“Did you, I mean, why didn’t you just ask you friend for it back?”

“He seemed to appreciate it,” she said simply, shrugging her shoulders and not meeting his eyes. “It’s not that I used it or anything, it sat in the spare room buried under fabrics. But once it was gone, I just, couldn’t help but notice it wasn’t there. It doesn’t matter, really,” she smiled at him after shaking her head. “He’s happy.”

Adrien smiled back at her, unable to stop himself hugging the new one to his chest before she let out a small laugh.

“Alright, tomcat. I’m going to get changed while you sort yourself out. If you need anything call out, okay?” she asked and he nodded before she left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna quickly say thank you for the support over the last few chapters! I was a little worried that the MariChat scenes were more self-indugent on my part rather than fitting the story, but you guys seem to have taken a liking to it, which means a lot so thank you  
> Thank you for your continued support :)


	51. Swirling minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds warmth and Chat tries to sort his thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look another update  
> now i've thrown ya off ya rhythm

“Psst, Mari, are you awake?” a soft voice whispered. Marinette scrunched up her face in her dark room, she had only _just_ managed to slip into near complete unconsciousness.

“Marinette?” this time the voice was followed by a knock on her door and Marinette jumped awake.

“What? Who’s there? What do you want?”

“Relax, hey, it’s just me, Chat,” he soothed, pushing open her door a little more.

“Chat Noir,” she groaned, looking at her alarm clock. “It’s nearly three in the morning, it's barely been an hour.”

“I’m sorry, I, er, couldn’t sleep,” he muttered as he stepped in her room, her old quilt wrapped around his apparent shirtless form. She could see he’d put the simple mask she’d leant him back on and felt her heart rate kick up as she remembered having to ask him to help her unzip the shirt Alya had leant her. He had just removed his mask and she had had to keep her back to him the whole time but it had led to an awkward yet intimate moment. Neither of them had moved and Chat had been very careful, trying not to touch her as he had undone the zip, but her skin had exploded into goosebumps nonetheless.

“O-oh. Are you okay?” she asked, shaking herself and hoping her reply wasn’t too delayed.

“I, um, well…”

“You’re worried about the competition too, huh?” she asked before hurriedly back-tracking. “I’m sure Ladybug was up worrying too.”

“Oh, yeah. I hope she is okay,” he said quietly.

“She’s wishing she was asleep,” she muttered quietly before adding, “I’m sure she’s fine, _chaton._ ” She hoped a nickname for him would help calm him. It seemed to help as he sat on the floor by the doorway quietly; Marinette also took the chance to lay back down, trying to get warm again.

“Marinette?” he asked after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“Can I… I mean, would it be okay if I lay with you for a bit?”

“What?” she felt her heart begin to race again.

“You just... I dunno, I feel calmer around you. My mind doesn’t do the swirling vortex of doom. I, er, I understand if you aren’t comfortable with it,” he added, seeming to realize what he was asking. “I mean, I’m quite happy just to sit here by the doorway if that’s okay?”

“Chat…” she wanted to tell him to get back to his own bed; but she couldn’t bring herself to say the words. She let out a half groan as she shifted in her blankets. “Hurry up, I don’t want to lose warmth,” she muttered.

“A-are you sure?” he asked.

“Hurry up or I’ll change my mind,” she grumbled and he quickly made his way to the other side of the bed, sliding in behind her.

“Th-thank you,” he stammered as he pulled the blanket over him.

“Well it was either this or send you back to the spare room where your mind would spin in the vortex of doom, as you put it,” she sighed. “Plus, if I’d let you sit in the doorway you would have hurt your back, which would be pretty bad considering the competition is this afternoon.”

“R-right,” he replied.

She could feel him lying next to her, heat practically radiating off him while she suppressed a shiver. She turned to her side to try and get comfortable and she felt him do the same, rolling the opposite direction, tugging at the blanket.

She shifted backwards a little, closer to him to so the blanket wasn’t as taught. She felt hyper aware of him, listening to his breathing and trying to keep hers even as she realized it was the first time she had shared a bed with a boy in a very long time.

It took a while, but eventually she heard his breathing deepen and slow, the rhythm lulling her back to sleep.

 

When Marinette woke, she felt like her head had been slammed against a wall, the combination of alcohol and lack of sleep from the night before taking their toll on her. She was warm though, and outside her window she could just make out the sun beginning to rise, the lighting catching her first handmade quilt.

She blinked a few times, taking a moment to fully register that yes, last night had really happened and yes, the reason she was so warm was because she had the arms of her masked partner wrapped around her. She was practically curled up into his chest, Chat Noir the big spoon snoring softly behind her.

She carefully tried to disentangle herself but the boy refused to loosen his grip. Marinette tried to turn to wake him, but as she did, in her peripheral, caught sight of the mask halfway up forehead. She hurriedly turned back, panicking now as she realized the identity of her partner, the identity she had always denied wanting to know, was available to her. All she had to do was turn around and she would know who Chat Noir really was.

She shook her head. She couldn’t do that. It wasn’t fair to either of them. With a deep breath she calmed herself and very slowly, very carefully shifted his arms until she felt like she could slip out.

“Mari, five more minutes,” he muttered and Marinette froze. He shifted, repositioning his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him again.

She couldn’t fight it, something about the way he said her name, combined with the warmth and the tiredness that kept tugging at her eyelids was all so… tempting.

“Okay, kitty. Five more minutes,” She sighed and felt him gently kiss her shoulder.

A small smile tugged at her lips as she closed her eyes. It _was_ incredibly peaceful, she thought to herself, and Chat Noir liked her both as Marinette and Ladybug. It was probably inevitable that she ended up falling for him, even if she wasn’t completely sure how it had happened.

He was charming and thoughtful, he made her laugh and always challenged her – in good ways, of course. He seemed to notice how and when she deflected things, calling her out on it; he seemed to want nothing but the best for her. He protected her, supported her and she could be herself around him.

She wondered what would happen if she told him the truth. Would he be relieved that she was Ladybug? Or would he feel betrayed that she hadn’t told him? And what about Adrien? She had been so convinced that she was in love with him, but maybe it really was just a crush.

She couldn’t deny the way she felt around him, and she had nearly completely confessed her feelings to him, as Ladybug which felt like an even bigger betrayal to both herself and Chat Noir. She honestly had tried to avoid thinking of him in any romantic sense, even when he tried so hard to get her to see him.

And all it had taken was Nathaniel and one of Alya’s schemes to make her actually _see_ him.

Marinette opened her eyes, it was clear she wasn’t going back to sleep, but the sun coming through the window indicated that she had been dosing for a while.

“Hey Princess,” Chat’s voice was soft as he registered she was awake again.

“Did you sleep okay?” she asked him, not wanting to look at him incase he hadn’t fixed his mask yet.

“I did,” he said as he shifted. “Er, thank you for letting me sleep with you… I mean, not like, sleep with you, but like, sleep next to you.”

“Chat?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Take a breath and relax. Have you, er, fixed your mask?” she asked and the boys arms moved from her waist as he reached to his face.

“I have now. You didn’t peek did you, Princess?” he asked, voice a little teasing. Marinette turned to him, finally able to take in his morning appearance. His hair looked almost no different to how he usually wore it and his eyes were a little faded from sleep but otherwise he looked… attractive.

“Of course, I didn’t,” she tapped his nose lightly. “That wouldn’t have been very _paw_ -lite of me, would it?” she added and he gave a chuckle.

“And here I thought you abhorred puns.”

“What can I say, you’ve grown on me. Like moss or something,” she added teasingly.

“Well, if this is how you treat all your guests I can’t say I’ll be leaving a good review,” he raised an eyebrow and they both laughed.

It was quite a content picture, Marinette thought to herself. The two of them wrapped in each other’s arms, looking into each other’s eyes, the morning sun streaming in.

He gently stroked a strand of her hair from her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek for a moment before she blushed and he moved his hand away.

“Hey, Marinette?”

“Y-yeah?”

“After today… after this whole competition thing with Volpina is over… would you… I mean, could I maybe take you out sometime?” he asked, his eyes looking everywhere but hers as he stammered out his proposal.

Marinette’s eyes widened. She hadn’t been expecting that. Part of her was overjoyed and wanted to say yes and begin planning their first date, the other part of her knew she should thank him but decline until she figured out her own feelings, for Adrien _and_ Chat.

Instead she blurted out; “What about Ladybug?”

 

~~~~~

 

Marinette raised a good point. What about Ladybug? It wasn’t as if he had completely forgotten about her. In fact, she was the reason he hadn’t been able to sleep.

His mind had been reeling and he _had_ been questioning his feelings for her. After all, he had met Ladybug after he had met Marinette. He had just gotten caught up in the mystery of it all, he thought. Yes, that had to have been it.

That being said, Ladybug _was_ her own person. She had so much he hadn’t yet learned about her and he did love the parts of her had come to learn. They were growing closer, despite everything that had been happening; and she was his partner after all.

All the thoughts he had managed to escape for a few hours were back in his mind with Marinette’s three words.

He had honestly meant what he had said. He _did_ want to take Marinette out; he couldn’t deny that he did have feelings for her. She was so sincere, so kind and careful. Her loyalty was never in question and she stood up for herself. She was clever and talented and she was there for both Chat Noir and Adrien when he needed her.

“Marinette, I-”

“Please don’t,” she said, gently putting her fingers over his lips. “Trust me, I want to say yes, truly I do; but you have feelings for Ladybug and I… have my own tangled web of feelings to deal with. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us, or those we care about, if we started something right now. Does that make sense?” she asked, meeting his eyes.

He could see the emotions in her mind, her indecision and her loyalties, her honesty trying to keep them both on the right path. He let out a soft sigh before gently kissing her forehead. She was right.

“I guess we should get up then,” he murmured into her hair. He wasn’t ready to end their moment, strawberry and vanilla sent of her hair, her warmth in his arms and the soft morning light… it was the nicest morning he’d had in a while.

“I guess so,” she replied, making no real effort to move either.

It wasn’t until her phone began to chime from his side of the bed that they both groaned in annoyance. He rolled onto his back to stretch and Marinette climbed over him, silencing the alarm as she did. He tried not to think too hard about the way she had moved and watched as she kicked a pile of clothes to the corner of her room.

She was wearing light pink pajama pants with a black floral design and a black and white dotted tank top. Her hair stuck up a little in the back but she ran her fingers through, tugging it into a ponytail before shooting him a look to say he’d been caught staring. He felt his cheeks go pink as he looked away but she just headed out of the room. He could hear her arranging stuff in the kitchen, music floating through and Tikki chirping away happily in her cage.

Adrien sat up, pulling the handmade quilt over his shoulders and making his way back into the spare room to put his jeans and shirt back on. He sent Gideon a quick message saying he was still at Marinette’s and would be leaving soon and then made his way out, keeping the quilt around him like a cape.

“Take your pick,” Marinette stifled a yawn as she gestured to a plate of pastries on the kitchen counter. Adrien sat in a stool and grabbed the bear claw, smiling slightly as he remembered their baking adventure at the bakery.

As he took a bite, he thought back. In the few weeks since he had met Marinette, he was doing more with his life, having adventures like the ones Marinette had been reminiscing the night before.

“Sorry it’s nothing fancy,” the girl apologized as she slid him a coffee. “But I feel like we’re going to need it today.”

“You’re not wrong,” he sighed, taking a sip. It was bitter and burned his tongue but it didn’t matter, he could feel his body begin to protest so much activity. “Going to bed so late was a terrible idea. I hope Ladybug went to bed earlier than we did.”

He thought he heard Marinette mutter ‘she wishes’, but he couldn’t be sure as the radio picked up on the stereo beside him. With a slight frown he turned it down a little before returning to his bear claw that was nearly completely gone.

“Do you happen to have any more bear claws?” he asked and Marinette cocked her head. “Please?”

She turned, stretching up a little to reach the higher shelves in the cabinets and rummaged around, pulling out an airtight container.

“I was hoping to save one, but I can always go visit my parents tomorrow or something” she slid the container to him and Adrien raised an eyebrow when he saw his name.

“Adrien?”

“O-oh,” her cheeks went bright red as she hurriedly ripped the name from the container. “He likes them. I put it aside for him, but we, er, haven’t had lunch together for a while.”

“That’s nice of you,” he smiled, hoping he wasn’t appearing too pleased. He was starting to wonder what else Marinette noticed about him.

“O-oh, it’s really nothing.”

“Can’t you just make some yourself?”

“I can, it’s just a matter of time and resources. The bakery is the best place for that,” she replied sounding a little annoyed. Her phone chimed in the other room and she went to go check it, leaving Adrien with Tikki and [the music](https://youtu.be/DFCxiKXtKTI).

He found himself nodding his head to the beat when Marinette came rushing back in. If he didn’t have the competition looming over his head, it would have been a perfect morning, well minus Marinette freaking out.

“I’m sorry but you need to leave,” she said as she returned, now dressed in blue denim overalls and a black Jagged Stone shirt. He wanted to comment on her choice of clothes but registered what she had said.

“What? Why?”

“Alya is coming over and if she sees you here in your clothes from last night she’s going to freak the hell out,” Marinette shook her head as she scampered around him, picking up their abandoned mugs from the night before and putting them in the sink before sliding the quilt from his shoulders.

“Hey! I was comfortable,” he protested.

“And when Alya gets here and sees you in the clothes from last night, you won’t be. Look, please, I’m not trying to be weird about it, but Alya seems to think something is going on between us and I don’t want to give her any reason to-”

“Wait, nothing’s going on between us?” he asked, raising his eyebrows and she shot him a pained expression. Adrien put the bear claw down, dusting the sugar off on his jeans. “Marinette, it’s okay. Take a breath. She has no reason to think anything’s going on. I stayed in the spare room remember?” he pulled her into a hug and she took a deep breath.

“R-right. She doesn’t need to know you stayed in my bed. Oh god, what if she finds out you stayed in my bed?” Marinette nearly shrieked and Adrien grabbed her shoulders.

“Mari, please stop, it’s very early and you’re being very loud,” he begged. “Look, Alya won’t know what we don’t tell her, okay? It’ll be okay, besides, she had as much to drink as you did. I’d be surprised if she even cared I was here,” he explained and she met his eyes before nodding.

“You’re right. I’m over-reacting. I need to just calm down.” She took a breath, moving her hands up as she inhaled and then down as she exhaled.

“Better?” he asked and she smiled.

“Wait, why did you stay over?” she asked. “What do we tell her when she-” There was a knock at the door. Adrien gave Marinette a thumbs up, hoping it was hiding how his own heart was now racing as he realized that Alya would know exactly who stayed the night. He sat back at the counter, turning the radio back up a little before trying to hurriedly finish his pastry.

“Good Morning!” Alya practically sang as Marinette opened the door. “Mari, my girl you have to-” her eyes caught him sitting at the bench and he gave her a small wave as he took a sip of coffee in his already full mouth.

“Chat Noir? What are you…” she looked him up and down. “Did you _stay_? I asked you to watch out for her!” she cried.

Adrien hurriedly tried to swallow the last of his food.

“He did,” Marinette answered for him, seeing his mouth was still full. “He did a good job too, I completely forgot about Nathaniel last night.” The name sent something off in his head.

“Did you know he’s been stalking her before last night?” Adrien burst and Alya looked at Marinette before looking back at him, a shamed expression on her face. “ _You’re kidding_!” he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this current point, like 10 days into July Camp NaNo 2018, I'm only two or three chapters from finishing writing this fic.  
> So like, yeah.  
> this is it guys.


	52. Consideration and Deliberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya deal with an unfortunate event and Adrien get's some unfortuante news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a big yikes out there kiddos

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chat asked, voice tense. Marinette just watched them; this was _not_ what she had expected to happen.

“Now you’ve got to be joking,” Alya cried, storming over to him. “I told you last night that dealing with Marinette’s ex was _my_ responsibility as her best friend, you don’t get to just show up and take over, cat-boy.”

“Look, how about we both just calm down,” Marinette tried to diffuse but neither of them paid attention to her.

“I’m not trying to take over, but if you’d done a better job of looking out for her, you wouldn’t have needed me,” Chat protested and Marinette immediately stepped between them, knowing exactly where this was going to end up.

“Oh dear god, both of you please stop,” she begged, standing between them, arms out to separate them.

“Alya, take a chill pill. He’s here because it got really late and I asked him to stay,” she told her friend. Her brown eyes were still blazing but she gave a nod and crossed her arms over chest with a frown.

“And Chat, what the hell? You can’t talk my best friend that way,” she warned. “I told you last night not to let this bother you. It’s over now.” Chat looked at her, confused as to why she was scolding him.

“It’s obviously not over for him,” Alya sighed. “Otherwise he wouldn’t have been there last night.”

“Ladybug and I are going to be sticking around for a bit after the competition; we’re going to be making sure whatever consequences from Volpina and by that, I mean her partner and whatever else she has planned for contingency, we’re going to make sure we can protect and help you. You and Adrien,” he added.

“Can we not do this this morning, please,” she begged. “Chat, you have to go get ready for this afternoon and I have Ladybug coming in a couple of hours to get her costume so Alya, you need to be gone by then.”

“B-but can’t I stay and talk with Ladybug?”

“Not if you want to get your camera angles and interview stuff planned beforehand,” Marinette replied and Alya pouted but nodded in understanding. “So, are you two on a truce?” She asked, seeing Chat begin to make his way to the spare room.

The two locked eyes for a moment before they nodded, almost simultaneously. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief and watched as the boy disappeared into the spare room.

“What happened between you two?” Alya asked, Marinette turned to see her friend waggling her eyebrows.

“N-nothing,” she protested despite her cheeks burning with a blush. “I just wanted to make sure he was okay.” Alya stared at her and she sighed. “And he found out about Nathaniel being here Sunday night and I didn’t want him to freak out and try and find him, okay?”

“Sound like someone likes you a little more than a friend,” Alya muttered before she made her way to steal a pastry from the plate as Chat returned.

He had swapped his mask and pulled on his bomber jacket once again.

“I better head home,” he explained. “You’re right I need to get ready, and I’m sorry Marinette but I need a _real_ coffee,” he added with a half-smile.

“Y-yeah, I understand that. Sorry, I don’t get the fancy stuff you’re probably used to,” she teased lightly, very aware of Alya’s eyes on them.

“So, I’ll, um, call you?” he asked, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Uh, sure, if you want,” Marinette could feel her cheeks flush darker. “Good luck today, really. I know you’ll do great.”

“Thanks. Make sure you get your well-deserved rest, okay?” he smiled and she nodded.

She held the door open for him and they said goodbye, but before Marinette could shut the door Alya shouted “That’s it?”

“I’m sorry Alya, do you have something to say?” Marinette said very deliberately as she slowly turned to stare at her friend. Alya’s determined expression faltered for a second before she shook her head.

“I’ll walk Chat Noir down. Mari, can you put the kettle on? I could really go for one of your mother’s oolong teas,” Alya asked as she moved out the door. “Thanks, I’ll be right back!” she sung, shutting the door behind her.

Marinette gaped for a moment before sighing, deciding it really wasn’t worth the effort. She opened Tikki’s cage door and the bird flew out, perching on Marinette’s shoulder as she filled and re-boiled the kettle, pulling out her teapot. She ran her fingers over the design – it was the rare one that Adrien had bought her after she had so clumsily broken hers. She set the teapot down and made her way into her bedroom, tugging the fabric off Ladybug’s dress form and checking over her stiches and the changes she had made to the design.

It was a simple black dress with a sweetheart neckline, capped sleeves and a black wrap skirt that fell to the middle of her calves. There was a large red ribbon tied around the waist that hid the changes she had made and she couldn’t help but smile in pride.

Beneath the detachable wrap skirt revealed the actual skirt of the dress, the black fabric stopping mid-thigh with a long red tulle extension that was hemmed with thick red ribbon. The tulle had black polka dots on it and when Alya had picked it up even though it hadn’t been on her list, Marinette knew she needed to use it.

She had also covered the black sleeves with the same fabric and at the back she had draped two lengths of the tulle at the back, attached to two red ribbon arm bands that gave the appearance of wings. Overall, it seemed like a pretty standard ballroom dress. Marinette just hoped her choice of a second skirt would work in their favour somehow.

Tikki chittered in approval and Marinette gave her a scratch on the head in appreciation.

“Today’s gonna be a long day, Tikki,” she sighed, making her way back into the living area and checking on the water. It had boiled so she began the process of pre-heating the teapot and getting out the oolong leaves.

She had gotten out the tea cups and was letting the tea steep when Alya returned. Tikki had flown over to her perch in the corner of the room and was happily surveying them.

“I hope you left him alive,” Marinette sighed as Alya sat on the stool. “He needs to compete this afternoon.”

“I know, I know. I promise he left here unscathed,” she raised her hands in surrender and Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Look, I just told him not to lead you on if he isn’t interested. You’re my best friend, I’m just looking out for my girl. You know I’d be the same with any other guy.  It’s just, we also know how interested he is in Ladybug. I don’t want him messing with you if it’s just get over her.”

“Alya…” Marinette looked at her friend. She really needed to tell her the truth, she knew that. “Can we hang out tonight? I know you’ve got a duty to your blog and to be at the competition today, but I’d really like to just hang out and talk, yknow?”

“Oh, Nino’s got something planned, sorry babe, how about another night?” she asked, her attention caught more on her phone that was lighting up next to her.

Marinette gave a sigh and a “sure, I guess,” seeing that Alya wasn’t paying too much attention.

“Oh hell no!”

“What?”

“Marinette I’m so sorry,” Alya looked up with a pained expression.

“What?”

“I swear, I’m taking it down right now,” Alya continued and Marinette snatched the phone from her hand.

The Ladyblog that Alya had been bragging about just the night before, had been hacked again and a video of Marinette and Chat Noir dancing at the club had been posted. Marinette balked as she saw the comments, people in disbelief about how Chat Noir could do that to Ladybug, how Marinette could do that to both of them.

Alya snatched the phone back, hurriedly trying to delete it.

“Don’t,” she sighed.

“What?”

“Don’t take it down. There’s no point. There were heaps of people at the club last night, a bunch of people saw us together. If you take that down a ton more will spring up. It’s not worth it,” she sighed. “At least it’s not the one with the kiss,” she added quietly as she checked on the tea.

“Marinette, are you sure about this? This isn’t just slamming Chat, they’re slamming you too, calling you a homewrecker and stuff,” she said carefully, skimming through the comments.

“Look, I saw what they’re saying, okay? But Ladybug and Chat Noir aren’t a couple and if people hadn’t been putting suggestions out to begin with this wouldn’t be a big deal,” Marinette responded irritably. She put the teapot down when she noticed her hands shaking with annoyance.

“Marinette, I never meant anything by it. I didn’t think it would… that Volpina would…”

“It’s not just you, Alya,” she sighed. “Chat’s just as much to blame.” Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose as she focused on her breathing.

“Why would Volpina post this?” Alya suddenly asked.

“What?”

“No seriously, why would she do this?”

“Why? Alya are you crazy? This makes Chat Noir look bad, it’s meant to upset Ladybug. It’s…” her eyes widened as she realized. “If Volpina posted it, it’s to make Ladybug upset in the hopes to tear her and Chat Noir apart,” Marinette began and Alya nodded.

“But think about it, if she makes Ladybug look hurt and betrayed in front of the entire internet, she’s pretty much just handed Ladybug a pass to Adrien.”

Marinette couldn’t believe it. Of course, Adrien was going to want to be there for her, he cares for Ladybug. Volpina had just provided Ladybug with a free pass… but why?

“What if it wasn’t Volpina,” Marinette asked. “What if it was… Nathaniel?”

“Nathaniel?”

“Well, if Ladybug has Adrien, I’d have to go back to him, right?” Marinette said, but she didn’t fully trust it herself. Something still wasn’t quite right about it.

“Alya, I think you need to make this post yours. Edit it, add a comment, tag it, whatever you can. I think you should make _sure_ people see it.”

“But… Marinette, people aren’t seeing you as the good guy in this.”

“So? Make sound like I am. The longer it goes without a caption, people are going to draw whatever conclusions they want. If you say, I don’t know, ‘my girl teaching the boy a thing or two’, it’ll change the context.”

“Marinette… are you sure?”

“Alya, please, just trust me on this,” she pleaded and Alya nodded before hurriedly typing away, her fingers moving incredibly fast as she reuploaded the video with her own caption and then deleting the original.

“It’s done.”

“Now we wait,” Marinette nodded.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien couldn’t believe what he had seen. His phone had gone off with a Ladyblog notification shortly after he had left Marinette’s place.

Alya had tried to get a story from him as she walked him out but he had just told her what Marinette had said, annoyed that she had kept the Nathaniel thing to herself. Alya had also given him a warning not to play aorund with Marinette's feelings, and whilst he knew she was looking out for her, he was a little offended that she thought he would.

So why would Alya have posted that video? He wondered as the comments flooded the blog.

_‘How could Chat do this to Ladybug? I’m heart broken.’_

_‘Ladybug must be so upset.’_

_‘I can’t believe Marinette would betray Ladybug like this.’_

He was furious at the words that filled the comments, people hurling insults towards Marinette when it had been _he_ who had lead her on. She hadn’t done anything to make him betray Ladybug, he had been quite aware of his choices the whole night, even if they were a bit of a shock to him.

Besides, there was nothing between him and Ladybug, at least, not officially. Why were these people, these strangers, so invested in their lives? His phone blinked again from the Ladyblog and when he opened it, he had to do a double take.

Alya had re-uploaded the video but captioned it this time.

**_My girl Marinette teaching Chat Noir how to really move._ **

He couldn’t see the original post anymore, but the comments on this one weren’t as bad.

_‘Wow, Marinette has really learned a lot in Madame Bustier’s class!’_

_‘I guess he’s just a flirt when he dances.’_

_‘Looks like Chat Noir has met his match.’_

_‘I hope Ladybug doesn’t get jealous.’_

He blinked in surprise. The reupload with the caption had resulted in a drastic change of attitude in the comments. He wanted to call Marinette, to see if she was okay, but he was at his building now and thanking Gideon for his help the night before.

“I’ll have the car running at eleven so we can make our way to the competition,” Gideon explained and Adrien nodded. Thanking him again before making his way up the elevator and into his apartment.

The tv was off and the remnants of last night were still scattered around the coffee table. Open DVD cases, an empty plate of food and an empty glass sitting beside it, the dregs of his drink now nothing but sticky residue at the bottom. He sighed, picking them up and taking them to the dishwasher, stacking them but not turning it on, before making his way to his bedroom.

Plagg seemed as if he hadn’t moved from the spot in the centre of Adrien’s bed and only looked up at him uninterested before getting up and leaving the room.

Adrien pulled out the garment bag, laying it on his bed before he went for a much-needed shower. He surprisingly felt pretty good after his night, despite his small headache that morning. He thought back, trying to count how long he had been asleep. He and Marinette had said goodnight around two in the morning, and she had complained at three when he asked to lay with her but after that, he had fallen asleep incredibly quickly.

To his surprise he had woken up at one point with Marinette’s arms around his shoulders, her arms cold and shivering slightly in her sleep. When he had moved to try and pull the extra blanket over her, she had muttered something about him being warm and had attached herself to him once again. With a small smile he’d put his arms around her and fallen asleep once again.

Adrien stepped out of the hot spray as he heard his phone chiming. He turned off the taps and wrapped a towel around him before picking his phone up off of the bed. He grimaced at the number.

“Hello, this is Adrien Agreste speaking.”

“Adrien,” his father’s voice was cold and empty as always. “I have made arrangements for you and Mademoiselle Bourgeois to travel to Asluicia for a week. It will be your chance to put what you’ve learned to the test and to see just what’s expected of you. I trust I don’t need to remind you that you’ve given me your word to see this through. You leave tomorrow evening. I’ll have Nathalie send you the details.”

“Wait, but-” Adrien was cut off by the dial tone, as had become the custom recently, he thought grimly.

So he was leaving tomorrow, for a weeks trip to Asluicia, with Chloé. There went any real chance he had to talk to Ladybug about… them. He wasn’t even sure about the whole thing. Had he just been attracted to Ladybug because of Marinette? Or was he now attracted to Marinette because of Ladybug?

Adrien sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at the floor, hair dripping slowly onto the carpet.

What was he going to say to her when he saw her? What _should_ he say? And should he say it as Chat Noir, or as Adrien? He should just be honest with her, he supposed. Tell her the truth, that he, Adrien Agreste, was Chat Noir, and he liked Ladybug and Marinette. If she couldn’t handle that then… at least it would make the decision for him.

But he had to do it before he left tomorrow, and he couldn’t do it before the competition, there was already too much pressure on them both. So afterwards.

After could work, he thought, pulling himself up and making his way to the kitchen, tightening his towel as he went. He turned on his coffee machine, going through the process mechanically as his mind continued to plan.

He could offer to walk her home or something, he wondered but then shook his head. Revealing himself in public wasn’t a great idea, let alone straight after the competition. Maybe he could ask to meet her at the studio tonight. It would be just the two of them and he could tell her.

Though it seemed unfair to trap her like that.

But what would it mean if he kept silent? Both she and Marinette would be stuck, falling for a guy who would be gone in just five months. It wasn’t fair to either of them.

He took a sip from his coffee, wincing as it burnt his tongue. Maybe he should just tell Marinette. That at least could be done, right?

Except… Adrien wasn’t sure he was ready to make it awkward with her just yet. It had taken her this long to relax around him as a friend, if she found out he was Chat Noir… it would be back to square one.

And now so was he.

Adrien shook his head, finishing his coffee and making his way back to his room to get dressed. He pulled on some jeans and a black shirt with some coloured stripes across the chest and grabbed his bomber jacket off the floor. He went into the bathroom and dried his hair, taking time to comb and style it into rather deliberate points around his head, leaving space for him to clip in his ears later.

When he was ready he looked at the time. He was running early, but he didn’t really have any reason to hang around. So he put his mask, ears, tail and bell his dance bag with his shoes and picked up the garment bag.

He called goodbye to Plagg and made his way to elevator to see it was already coming up… to his floor. Panicking, because he was the only apartment on this floor, Adrien took to the stairwell, gently shutting the door before he heard the elevator ding open.

“I didn’t see his driver,” _Dessinatuer_ ’s voice floated through as the elevator doors opened. Adrien froze, pressing his ear to the door, hoping to hear better.

“Yeah well, after your little screw up, I need to make sure Ladybug hasn’t come running,” Volpina sneered. “What were you thinking? I asked you to get the video to me for blackmail, not to post to that stupid blog!”

“Well, you should’ve been clearer. I nearly got caught, too. It seems Alya had the security upped after last time.”

“Well, go hide in the stairwell or something. If he’s home, I don’t want Adrien seeing me with you and getting the wrong idea.”

Adrien’s heart began to race. He had to get out of there, he thought as he heard _Dessinatuer_ sigh. He turned, beginning his descent, hoping he didn’t make too much noise.

He got to the next floor as he heard the stairway door above him open. Adrien froze for a minute, if he had had an opportunity to get out in the next floor he had just missed it.

What should he _do_? What _could_ he do?

He continued his descent, pulling his mask from his bag as he did so. He had just slipped it on over his head when his phone rang out. He flinched and hurriedly tried to silence it, but he knew he had been heard.

 _Act casual_ , he told himself.

“Hello?”

“Adrien, it’s me. I saw Volpina enter your building. Should I call the authorities?”

“Oh hey man,” Adrien said, hoping he sounded casual as his heart beat in his ears. He continued his descent in case Volpina’s partner decided to come down and check out the noise. “I’m on my way out at the moment.”

“Are you wearing the mask?”

“Yeah. Sorry to keep you waiting. Whose car are you driving today?”

“I am driving the black car. I will be out the front in a moment. Make sure to get in the passenger’s seat.”

“Oh cool, thanks. I’ll see you in a sec then,” Adrien replied, relieved that Gideon hadn’t made it too difficult.

“Chat Noir?” He froze mid-step and looked up.

“ _Dessinatuer?_ What are you doing here?” he frowned.

“I…er, wait, what are you doing here?” the boy looked tired, but it was hard to tell with the dark makeup across his eyes. He wore a simple black coat and jeans and his hair was slicked back.

“This is my building,” Adrien explained.

“You… You live in the same building as Adrien Agreste?” He seemed surprised.

“Ah, so you don’t stalk everyone. Just Marinette and Ladybug then?” Adrien couldn’t help himself and a small sense of smugness filled him for a moment. He had Marinette now… sort of.

The boy narrowed his eyes.

“You should be more careful of how you talk to me, I could make your life hell,” _Dessinatuer_ threatened.

“I’m not scared of you, or your partner. I’ll see you on the floor,” Adrien said, his voice sounding bored. “Oh, and Adrien’s not home,” he called out as he made his way down the last few floors.

He couldn’t stop the slight smug smile as he heard _Dessinatuer_ rush back up out of the stairwell. Adrien pushed open the door on the bottom floor and exited the building. As he slid into the passenger side of the car, he was sure they were watching him from the lobby windows.

“That was close,” Gideon said simply as he took off and Adrien nodded.

“Today it should all be over.”

“Well tomorrow you are going to Asluicia; but I highly doubt she won’t try to come and see you.”

“Let her try,” Adrien sighed “the alarm will be on.”

“What about Plagg?”

“O-oh,” Adrien felt a moment of shame as he realized he hadn’t considered what would be happening with his pet. “I’m sure Nathalie will have something organized. If not I’m sure one of my friends could watch him.”

Gideon nodded. “And Marinette? Will you tell her?”

“What, that I’m going away?”

“Amongst other things.”

“I don’t know. So many things are happening. I… I’ll guess I’ll talk to her when the time is right.”

“Adrien, don’t put off things like this. There will never be a _right time_ ,” Gideon sighed.

Adrien looked at him but nodded, wondering what could have brought on the wisdom. Deep down though, he knew Gideon was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,  
> this was just a series of unfortunate revalations wasn't it?


	53. Simple Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds it's hard to stay calm and Adrien just wants to be normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title sucks and im sorry

Marinette had managed to kick Alya out a little earlier than planned and set to work on putting her dress in a garment bag and fixing her hair after a quick shower. She pulled it into a sleek bun just above the base of her neck and added a spray of red shimmer to help her feel a little more glamorous.

Her make-up she had kept simple, a deep red lip and dark winged eye. Her mask would be covering most of her face anyway she thought. Her phone chimed and she saw it was a message from Nino asking if she wanted him to pick her up.

She replied with a thank you and hurriedly pulled on her stockings followed by a pair of socks and a simple red dress she had made a few weeks before the whole Ladybug thing had even begun. Alya hadn’t seen it yet, which would make it a little easier for her to get away with her double identity a little longer. Marinette put on her mask, making sure it wouldn’t slip or smudge her makeup, threw her lip colour, eyeliner and a fresh towel into her dance bag with her shoes and said goodbye to Tikki. The bird squawked in reply as Marinette pulled on her boots and a jacket and locked the door; practically skipping down the stairs with her garment bag over her shoulders.

The street was thankfully empty as Nino pulled up and she carefully laid her garment bag as best she could in the back of his car, trying not to get it caught on Alya’s filming equipment before he pulled away.

“Can I ask you something?” Nino said as they drove in relative silence.

“Sure?”

“What was with last night? I mean, you can do what you like, I know you’re an adult and everything; but I thought you liked Adrien.”

Marinette sighed. Of course, Alya had asked her almost the same thing, but she had seemed more interested in why Chat Noir _specifically_.

“I do like Adrien, but Chat Noir… likes _me_. I know Adrien and Ladybug are… close. I know he likes her, and I know Chat does too… It’s just… Alya loved you for Nino before you were a DJ, right? Imagine if it had been the other way around. How would you know if it was _you_ or this…persona you wore that she liked? Besides, I’m sure Adrien would be disappointed if he found out the truth about Ladybug. She’s… pretty much perfect. Everyone sees her as this, icon, I guess? She’s good at everything, everyone loves her. It takes a lot more for people to care about Marinette, no offense,” she added, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

Nino nodded but remained silent. It wasn’t until they pulled into the parking lot that he let out a breath.

“So what are you going to do?”

“Well… I thought about telling Alya,” she began and Nino’s eye widened. “But I kind of want to tell Chat Noir first. I feel like he deserves to know. I just… need to find the right time.”

He nodded, opening the car door pausing before he climbed out.

“I won’t say anything, of course, but I’m glad you’ve come to this conclusion on your own.”

She smiled and thanked him as she climbed out as well. She took the garment bag and Nino sighed as he saw all the equipment.

“I don’t even want to know where she got all this from.”

Marinette wished him luck, promising to send Alya out as she made her way into the building. Stepping into the office, she was hit with the sounds of bustling conversation as she lined up and waited to get her name signed off. She could feel some eyes on her but stood straight, hoping she looked appropriately relaxed and comfortable.

“Name?” the person at the desk sounded bored and highly strung at the same time, throwing Marinette off for a moment.

“Mar, I mean, Ladybug,” she quickly recovered. The person raised an eyebrow at her but scanned the list anyway, shaking their head a little when they found her name.

“Your partners already in there. He should have your number. The dressing rooms are through the hall and to the far left. Next!” he shouted and Marinette jumped but hurried out of the line.

Shaking her head a little, she stepped into the lively hallway. People chattered excitedly, dancers running back and forth from friends and family to the change areas down the hall, calling for things like hairspray, or make up.

Marinette made her way down the hall and saw where people were heading in. It was a large entertainment area, probably used for concerts or indoor sporting functions, Marinette speculated. In the centre there was a large area sectioned off and behind it were rows of seats, hundreds of seats, she realized. Her heart was beginning to speed up as she took in the four long judges tables, one along each end of the floor. Each table held four chairs, which meant sixteen judges would be watching them, Marinette gulped. She had greatly miscalculated how large this would be.

She saw two familiar heads of auburn and blonde hair standing by the open corner and talking together and she felt a moment of ease. Marinette made her way over to them, greeting them as she did.

“Alya, _Chaton_!”

“Ladybug, hey,” Alya replied. Chat just looked at her for a moment, his cheeks slowly growing pink.

“Nino’s out the front struggling with some equipment?” Marinette raised an eyebrow and Alya swore.

“Ah crap I totally forgot. Can you guys save this spot? I’ll be right back,” Alya said quickly before disappearing.

“This is a lot more than I thought it would be,” Marinette murmured as she studied the space. A large lighting rig was above the floor and she could faintly hear [music playing from speakers](https://youtu.be/EQnk-h-LCpQ). She turned her attention to her partner who was looking away from her, eyes focused on the floor.

“Chat?”

“Ladybug, I’m sorry if I hurt you, I didn’t… I mean, I know we have chemistry and I do really like you but last night, I mean, that video-” Marinette nearly burst into giggles.

“ _Minou_ , it’s okay,” she explained. “You don’t need to explain it to me. I’m glad you had a good time… you _did_ have a good time, didn’t you?” she asked, unable to stop her insecurity creeping in for a moment.

“O-of course I did. I mean, Marinette’s really great,” he stammered, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh good. That’s what matters,” she said, knowing her cheeks were heating up a little.

“I swear, Alya needs to go through this stuff, half of it is practically obsolete now,” Nino huffed as he dropped two bags at their feet.

Marinette gave him a sympathetic smile before looking back at Chat.

“Um, I should go put my dress up somewhere,” she nodded but he stopped her.

“I, er, wouldn’t, if I were you. Try and keep it in your sights if you can.”

“What? Why?”

“I just… wouldn’t put it past Volpina to try something.”

“Well where’s your outfit?” she asked, trying to keep the pout from her tone.

“Right here,” he turned and revealed it was hung over his bag, his bomber jacket from the night before had been covering most of it.

“So, what do we do? Just keep it on us until we get changed? We have to leave our stuff at some point.”

“I know, that’s what Alya and I were discussing. If we get changed and leave our clothes but nothing else in the rooms, Volpina won’t be able to mess with our stuff for fear of messing up someone else’s,” he explained as Alya made her way in carrying a tripod.

“Okay kiddos, turn your phones off and put them in the bag, wallets too,” she added, gesturing to a pocket in one of the camera bags that Nino had lugged in.

“A-are you sure?” Marinette hesitated.

“What’s the matter Ladybug?”

“I just… my wallet has my ID in there…” she knew it sounded helpless, even as she said the words. “How about I put my stuff in my socks or something and bring that out?”

“Uh, sure, I guess that could work. Chat, you okay with that?” Alya asked, looking at the other dancer.

Marinette could feel Chat’s eyes on her, and she saw Nino was probably thinking the same thing she was. Why was she being so awkward about this when she planned to reveal herself anyway? She couldn’t help it.

“That’s fine with me. Sounds safer too,” Chat nodded, resting his hand on her shoulder. “It’s good thing I brought a second pair of socks, isn’t it, m’lady,” he grinned at her.

Marinette shot him a grateful smile.

“I guess we should go get changed then,” she said, hoping to sound all business. With a nod and a brief goodbye to Alya and Nino, Marinette and Chat Noir made their way through the crowds, hoping to find two rooms beside each other.

“I think this is as good as it’s going to get,” Chat sighed a moment later as they saw two rooms side by side one with a male dancer and the other with a female dancer, judging by the matching flares of colour in their outfits, they were also a team.

“Excuse me,” Marinette asked the dancers as they both began to leave. “Can my partner as I share the rooms with you?”

“Oh wow, you’re Ladybug, right?” the girl asked, a bright smile on her face. “And you must be Chat Noir! Carlisle, these are the two! The masked dancers from the University!”

“Hello,” the boy nodded, seemingly uncomfortable with the whole situation. “You can share with me, it’s fine. Just… please don’t touch my stuff,” he added and Chat nodded.

“Oh yeah, you’re totally welcome to share! Can’t wait to see you two out there!” she added before waving, her dress sparkling as she headed off, the boy, Carlisle, in tow.

“Well, at least they don’t hate us,” Chat shrugged before giving her his familiar grin. She gave a small laugh in return before stepping into the room and locking the door behind her.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien fixed the collar on his white shirt before pulling on his cropped coat and slinging his bowtie around his neck. The whole ensemble was rather comfortable and he couldn’t help but feel pride for Marinette who had once again created quality clothes. He changed his shoes and put his belongings into a clean sock before unlocked the door and stepping out.

Ladybug stood before him, a small smile on her face as she took him in. He was sure his eyes nearly popped out of his head. She wore a simple tea length black dress with a wraparound skirt and red ribbon at her waist. The sweetheart neckline was emphasized with a simple red necklace and on her wrists were two red ribbon cuffs that were attached to two draped pieces of tulle that met at her back.

She looked… gorgeous. Any doubts of his feelings for her were gone in that instant as his heart kicked up.

“You look… wow. It’s so simple, but it’s very… wow,” he said again. Her cheeks flushed dark but she just shot him a smile.

“You clean up good too. Did you want some help with that?” She gestured to his tie, but before he could protest she was tying it, asking if he had his bell pin to put on it. With a nod he stepped back into his change room, picking up their number and his ears and bell, deciding to leave the tail as a hazard.

“Shall, er, shall we go meet Alya,” he stammered as she pinned the bell to his bowtie.

“Sure,” Ladybug replied, giving an awkward little cough after she pulled away from him.

He could feel eyes on them as they made their way out. The word had spread, it seemed, that Ladybug and Chat Noir had arrived. He said as much when they reached Alya and Nino.

“Yeah, word spread around the time Volpina showed up too,” Alya added with a frown. Ladybug looked around nervously and Adrien shot a glance too, but neither of them saw anyone. Alya gestured to the bag at her feet and both dancers put their socks with their belongings in, hands brushing for a moment as they pulled away.

Adrien felt his heart threaten to race faster but he mentally shook himself. Now was not the time to lose himself in Ladybug. There were much more pressing concerns, like the large amount of people and cameras that had begun to shuffle in and take seats.

No-one had sat at any of the judge’s tables yet, and Adrien could only assume it was to avoid them making snap judgements of the competitors.

“I, er, might go get some water,” Ladybug said after a moment, gesturing to the little kiosk that had been opened in the far-left corner.

“I’ll come with you,” Adrien nodded, leaving Alya and Nino fiddling with whatever equipment Alya had brought.

He and Ladybug walked rather slowly, not wanting to draw attention to themselves, letting people pass in front of them to find the seats with the best view.

“Why hello you two.”

The dancers turned to see their instructor flanked by a large man and a short woman. Adrien blinked in surprise. What were the Dupain-Chengs doing here?

“Ma…dame Cheng, Monsieur Dupain, what are you doing here?” Ladybug stammered, eyes wide. She was more shocked than he was.

“Well, Marinette talked about this quite a lot and we knew she couldn’t be here so we thought we’d come in her place,” Marinette’s mother smiled.

“We’re here to cheer you on!” Tom Dupain grinned, a hand on his wife’s shoulder.

“And of course, I’m here to support you as well. As long as you remember everything we discussed yesterday, you will do great,” Madame Bustier smiled.

Adrien swallowed hard as he was sure he didn’t remember anything from their last lesson.

“W-well, thank you. We really appreciate you all coming out,” Ladybug said carefully, her cheeks pink.

“You two look just gorgeous. Marinette did such a wonderful job on your costumes,” Madame Cheng smiled warmly.

“Oh, could we get a photo?” Tom asked and Sabine elbowed him in the stomach. “For Marinette, of course.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes but nodded and Adrien stepped aside with her, putting his arm awkwardly around her. As they smiled for the photo, Adrien wondered if this was how posing for a school dance photo felt.  The flash went off and both dancers blinked away the brightness.

“Wonderful, don’t you both look so lovely,” Tom smiled warmly at them and Adrien felt a smile tug up on his face.

“I’m sure Marinette will be happy to see this,” Sabine continued and Adrien felt his cheeks flare. What _would_ Marinette think? Especially after last night.

He mentally shook himself; he couldn’t think like that right now. They had a competition to partake in.

“Well, we won’t keep you any longer,” Madame Bustier said with a nod.

“A-Alya and Nino are just over there, if you wish to say hello,” Ladybug pointed in the direction they had come from and the adults nodded before wishing them luck for the final time.

Adrien was swept up in a hug from Sabine and Ladybug was nearly smothered by Tom before the parents swapped, Tom instead opting for a firm handshake with Chat Noir who nodded in appreciation before the adults disappeared.

Adrien looked at Ladybug, she seemed dazed, like she couldn’t believe that had just happened before she shook her head a little.

“Water,” she muttered.

“Right.”

The two dancers turned and continued in relative silence. What should he say to her, Adrien wondered as the time between words got progressively longer. His heart was beginning to pound loudly in his ears; was Ladybug feeling as awkward as he was right now?

“Chat?” she called and Adrien stopped walking, turning to see she had stopped a little way back in line.

“S-sorry,” he rubbed the back of his neck but she just gave him a kind smile.

“It is pretty stressful, now that we’re here, I mean,” she nodded.

“R-right.”

“Chat?”

“Yes, m’lady?”

“You know I’m not upset about last night, right?” she asked and he stared at her for a moment. Her cheeks went pink as she seemed to rethink what she had said. “I mean, I just… as long as you had fun with Marinette last night, that’s all that matters.”

Of course, he mentally shook himself. She had no way of knowing what had happened beyond that video. She didn’t know that he had kissed Mari, or that they had slept in the same bed.

“R-right. I just wouldn’t want you to think that I was playing around with either of you,” he stammered nervously as they moved forward in line.

“As long as you’re happy, Chat,” she said softly, gently putting a hand on his cheek. He met her eyes and saw only sincerity in response. She really meant it.

They were called forward and Ladybug asked for two waters, the cashier jerking their thumb in the direction of a jug and plastic cups. Whilst she thanked them, they seemed less than thrilled at having their line interrupted.

“Everyone’s so tense,” she observed. “I never would have thought.”

“I wonder if this is more than usual,” Adrien wondered aloud as they both filled a cup each. “I mean, the Ladyblog got a lot of traffic this week. I wonder how many more people are here because of the Volpina situation?”

“That’s true,” Ladybug nodded. They both watched as crowds of people filed in to the rapidly filling auditorium. At the door they had originally entered from, the other dancers had begun huddling, also watching as the seats filled.

“Perhaps we should go join them,” he suggested as they finished their drinks. Ladybug nodded before throwing her cup into the trash and making her way back, Adrien trailing behind.

“Oh, do you have our number?” she asked.

“Oh,” he pulled the number he had stuffed into his pocket. It was slightly crumpled but he managed to smooth the worst of it out, before Ladybug pinned it to the back of his jacket. “I hope it stays,” he mumbled and she nodded.

They reached the groups of dancers, relieved to see just typical dancers lining up. A few wore masks and smiled with a nod of solidarity as they passed.

“Guess we’ve got some fans,” Ladybug shot him a small smile and he couldn’t help but smile back. It was kind of flattering, he thought, to have fans for what he did not how he looked or who his father was.

He was, essentially, another nameless dancer here. He was really no different to the others, he thought before freezing in the corridor; yes, he really was no different from the dancers, except the girl down the hall with a sparkling orange dress and mask who seemed to have a target on his partner’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, er, guess who has finished writing the fic...  
> yeah.  
> y i k e s 
> 
> I don't know what to do with my life anymore


	54. Their First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warm up and qualifying rounds of the competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I have greatly simplified the competition procedure pls dont hate me bc its not accurate

Marinette looked past her frozen partner to see Volpina, apparently threatening another dancer to avoid her change room at all costs.

She wore a sparkling orange dress that was longer at the back and faded to white in a V-shape. Her shoes were black but a similar style to Marinette’s regular ballroom shoes and her mask had been upgraded with diamantes that caught the hall lights.

“Chat, don’t stare,” she muttered, pulling her eyes away from the girl before she saw them. Chat Noir turned to face her, looking down at her, his mouth set in a determined line. “We’re here to beat her, that’s it. We don’t have to win, we just have to do better than her,” she added with a small nod.

“We’re going to win,” he muttered, putting his arm around her shoulders. “We’re the king and queen remember?” he added with a small smile.

Marinette fought a blush, every bit of contact with him – every smile, every brush of their hands – filled her head, fogging it up so she couldn’t think clearly. The line between Marinette and Ladybug was thinning dramatically.

She had to keep it together for a few more hours, then she could tell him. Just a few more hours.

“Ladybug, do you have a moment?” the voice sent ice down her back and Marinette straightened, steeling herself before she turned to meet _Dessinatuer_ ’s eyes.

“What do you want with her?” Chat’s grip on her tightened protectively.

“I just want to talk. In private,” he added, glaring at Chat Noir. Had she missed something?

“Fine,” Marinette shook her head. “But we aren’t going far,” she said, meeting her partner’s eyes. He gave a sharp nod and let his arm fall from her shoulders.

She walked a few paces away and turned so that Chat could see her face while she talked to _Dessinatuer_. He wore a white suit with a black shirt, his red hair was slicked back and he had a proper black mask over his eyes, despite the painted colour underneath.

“Ma-” he began.

“Can you not use my real name,” she immediately interrupted him. She couldn’t let him soften her. It had taken so much of her energy to cut him out, took nearly everything she had not to think of who he was and focus on who was actually standing in front of her. He was not the same person.

He looked hurt for a moment before he gave a small nod of understanding.

“Ladybug, I just want you to know… what you said really got me. The fact you ignored my messages… I just want a second chance,” he pleaded, taking both of her hands in his.

She couldn’t help but notice that the purple satin of his gloves was of a high-grade quality and no doubt his whole suit was too. Volpina had done nothing but flaunt her wealth whenever she could. Idly Marinette wondered why she was after Adrien to begin with.

She took her hands from his and shook her head.

“You hurt a lot of people, you hurt me _and_ you hurt Marinette,” she added. “You’ve hurt Alya, you’ve pissed off Nino, and you teamed up with one of the only people in the world who could have done it so easily.”

“But Ma… I mean, Ladybug, I’m trying. You have to have seen that?” his eyes were wide and Marinette was sure he was referring to video on the Ladyblog from that morning. So it _was_ him.

“It takes more than one video to un-burn those bridges. Surely _you_ have to see that?” she asked.

“ _Dessinatuer!”_ a shrill voice called out from down the hall. Volpina.

“Please, I want to fix this,” he pleaded, unmoving.

“I don’t think you understand. This isn’t a case of fixing anything. It’s gone. If you want back to where you were, you have to find a way to square zero, and you have to build it up again from there,” she shook her head with a sigh.

“I’ll do anything, please. I’ll throw the competition, if that’s what it takes.”

“You will do no such thing,” she scolded him, feeling her eyes begin to prickle with tears – from anger or sadness she wasn’t sure. “You can’t drag us into this and then quit. If you throw this, I will never forgive you,” Marinette said, her voice low. She wasn’t exactly getting up into his face, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that she was making a statement.

 _“Dessinatuer!”_ Volpina shrieked again.

“I think that’s your cue to go,” she nodded, stepping back from him.

“Wait, Ladybug,” he began but she shook her head and walked back to Chat Noir; Volpina’s shrieks getting louder, but as Marinette peeked down the hall, she was still in her dressing room.

She didn’t turn to see when _Dessinatuer_ passed, instead waiting until Chat Noir visibly relaxed and gently taking his hand.

“Are you okay?”

“Surprisingly, yeah, I am,” she nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. “Thanks.”

“What for?”

“Just… for being there for me,” she said softly, feeling her face heat up again.

 _“Attention Dancers, this is your five minute call. Please begin to line up at the designated areas. Thank you.”_ A voice echoed over the sound system. Marinette lifted her head and saw a few panicky looking people with headsets and clipboards make their way over to the dancers and begin sorting them into groups of eight.

She held tightly to Chat’s hand as they were shuffled around, relieved that they were in the first group and from the sounds of it Volpina was in the third group. From behind her, the girl sharing her dressing room tapped Marinette on the shoulder, she had since donned a mask the same shade of blue as her costume.

“This is just the warm up, we’ll all go out in our groups for a song or two and just practice, get used to the space and stuff. Then we’ll go into the elimination round,” the girl explained and Marinette nodded with a grateful smile. “I’m Renée by the way.”

“Nice to meet you,” Marinette smiled resisting the urge to introduce herself by name. If she hadn’t been so on edge, she was sure it would have just slipped out.

“We’re in the same group, so I hope we both get through,” she chatted, going into detail about her previous attempts to get passed the quarter finals. Marinette just nodded politely. She knew she should be listening, the girl was just being friendly.

“Okay group one, make your way out,” one of the stressed people with a headset waved their arms and Renée immediately shut up, putting on a calm face and bright smile.

Marinette turned and did the same, seeing Chat Noir had steeled himself and held out his arm for her. She took it just as the line began to move and together they followed their way out. There was a scattered applause as the dancers took their positions but mostly there was just the low rumbling of chatter. The competition hadn’t officially started yet, after all.

They found a space on the floor and took their position, remembering the lecture Madame Bustier had given them whilst they had practiced the day before. [A song began to play through the speakers](https://youtu.be/DOhNNDChF0A), the dancers all taking a moment to set the beat before they all simultaneously began to move around the space.

Marinette met Chat’s eyes and with a small nod, he began leading her in some simple steps, following into an _ocho_ and then taking her across the space as they had in the group class. It was relatively easy for them, no-one was bringing their A-game just yet, everyone taking their time to learn the space; pausing mid-step if they nearly collided with other dancers and apologizing with a polite nod.

Marinette easily kicked her heel in a _boleo_ , following into a _sacada_ before they moved again. Chat kept his eyes over her shoulder as Madame Bustier had repeatedly chastised him for, paying attention to where they were going and the routes the other dancers were taking.

Marinette caught Madame Bustier watching out the corner of her eye and when the woman put her hands on her hips, Marinette sharpened the angle of her arms and pushed her shoulder’s back, remembering the cues she had learnt when she had first begun ballroom. The woman on the side gave a nod of approval and relaxed her arms at her sides.

They reached a corner and turned their heads quickly from side to side before continuing again. The song slowly came to a close and once the final beat had played and the dancers had stopped, they all gave their bows to a small applause before walking off in the same orderly fashion they had entered.

Madame Bustier gave them a nod of approval as they passed and Alya gave them a thumbs up. Now the hard part would begin, she thought to herself.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien felt a bit of the weight on his shoulders slip off after they stepped back into the hall. Of course, the second lot of dancers were now out on the floor, leaving the third group waiting and Volpina was shooting daggers at them. Her partner, however, seemed deflated after his conversation with Ladybug.

Part of him wanted to ask her what went down, but she had seemed to handle pretty well, and he didn’t want her to think he was second guessing her. A few of the other dancers stopped to talk with Ladybug and himself but he mostly kept quiet, only speaking when spoken to.

They all just seemed curious at their experiences; how long had they been dancing ballroom? What was their favourite style? What did they think of the tango after learning the waltz? Would they be competing again?

Ladybug answered or deflected most of the questions easily, seemingly at ease amongst the normal conversation. Adrien stood behind her, shadowing her almost as well as Gideon had done for him all those times.

“Excuse me, I need a moment with my partner,” Ladybug excused them before leading Chat down the hall as the second group returned and the third headed out.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“N-nothing, I just, thought we should talk about what we’re going to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re the one who said we needed a plan, remember? All we have to do is beat Volpina, but what about afterwards?” she asked.

Right, it _had_ been his idea to make a plan, though to be honest, he had said it more to calm her than anything. He had no idea _what_ they were going to do, and now that he was leaving for a week, he was even less helpful to her. He still had to try.

“Well, Adrien told me that he’s, er, going out of town for a week,” he began. “And so am I, actually. Family stuff, can’t get out of it,” he added quickly. He saw her face fall for a moment but she seemed to steel herself as she nodded.

“Okay, well that’s one thing, I guess. Adrien will be okay, and you too.”

“Yeah, so then it’s just you and Marinette.”

“Right. Well, I mean, Alya and Nino have been very kind to me. I’m sure I can go to them if I need them, and we both know they’ll be there for Marinette no matter what,” she explained, bobbing her head a little as if to confirm what she was saying to herself.

“Right, but what about if _Dessinatuer_ comes around? What are you going to do?”

“I, er, don’t think he will anymore,” she sighed.

“Ladybug… I don’t want to pry but what did you say to him?”

“Nothing he didn’t already know, though he did tell me it was him who got the video on the Ladyblog, so there’s one mystery solved.” Adrien nodded, hoping it seemed like this was news to him.

“As for Marinette… I don’t think he’ll bother her anymore and if he does, I do trust that she can handle it. I’m sure you do as well, right kitty?” she added with a smile and Adrien’s heart nearly skipped a beat at her words. What was she implying?

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I just…” Ladybug stammered, she seemed to have caught herself on something, but what, he wasn’t sure. “I’m sure she’s proven herself to you, she, er, certainly has to me.”

“Oh, y-yeah, of course,” he said, thinking back to the night before with _Dessinatuer_  and the guy at the bar. She had managed to deal with both of them with little help, even if the thought did make his skin crawl.

“Come on, time to line up again,” she muttered, looking past him as the third group of dancers made their way back.

“Okay dancers! Back in your groups,” a person with a clipboard shouted as an announcer began in the main room.

Adrien held tightly to Ladybug’s hand as they hurried to their position, ignoring the glare from Volpina as they passed. He honestly wasn’t in the mood for banter as the unsettled feeling in his gut returned.

“Now, you’re going out for two minutes! This is the first round, so make sure to show what you’ve got. Only eighteen will make their way to the quarter finals!” the person continued to shout as the announcer in the auditorium continued.

“ _Now please welcome our first group of dancers to the floor,”_ the announcer finished up and the person with the clipboard gestured for the dancers to file out again and the crowd clapped politely. There were a few camera flashes as the dancers took their potions, Chat Noir and Ladybug putting on stage smiles as they waited for the music to begin.

Adrien [recognized the beat,](https://youtu.be/Dd4s2uXjxSQ) it feeling familiar to a song they had practiced to and began leading Ladybug around the floor with ease. Adrien kept his gaze over Ladybug’s shoulder, focusing on the direction they were going, pausing when he saw another in their path and instead leading Ladybug into an _ocho_ and grapevine until the pair had passed. He then lead her back around the room as they had done so many times before.

It was over fairly quickly, he twirled Ladybug out and they both bowed as the crowd applauded. He could see only a handful of judges as they filed off, their stage smiles still plastered on. He caught a brief nod from Madame Bustier and then the announcer was announcing the next group and they were back in the hall.

“How many judges did you see?” Ladybug asked him once they had shared compliments with the other dancers.

“I only caught five,” he confessed.

“Me too,” she frowned. “I thought there were more, judging from the seats.”

“Oh, that’s nothing to worry about,” a dancer beside them overheard. “There aren’t always seventeen judges. I think I heard there were only eleven today because of the turn out.”

“So where was the other one?” Adrien asked curiously.

“They normally move around a lot.”

“Is that allowed?” he asked and the dancer shrugged.

“I think that they think if we don’t know who they are, we have to continue to impress everybody rather than just the judging panel.”

“Oh, okay,” he nodded, even though it didn’t quite make sense to him.

“Nervous?” a voice sneered and his eyes automatically shifted to the girl in the fox mask. He looked away almost as fast as he had looked over. He couldn’t let her mess with his head. Clearly Ladybug had the same idea, when neither of them replied. “I’m surprised you took him back after what he did to you, Ladybug.”

She was just goading them, Adrien thought, though he still clenched his jaw.

“And what pray tell was that?”

Adrien looked at his partner. Why was she engaging?

“Because as far as I could tell, he, a single man, and she, a single woman, were out having fun together. I’m quite happy for him actually,” Ladybug said with a sweet smile that he thought was maybe too sickly for her.

Volpina opened her mouth to retort but the announcer dismissed the second group and was calling the third. Annoyed, she tugged _Dessinatuer_ out with the crowd and Adrien couldn’t help but feel a smile tug at his lips as he looked at his partner.

“What? What’s that look for?” she asked, her cheeks flushing pink as she looked away from him.

“What was that all about?” he asked, knowing he had a bemused smile on his face.

“Well, I just… I mean, it was true wasn’t it?”

“Well, yeah,” he began.

“So I’d assume you’d be the same if it had been me and Adrien in that video,” she said, her cheeks continuing to flush.

“A-Adrien and you?” he was caught off guard, which was more surprising than her words themselves. He shouldn’t have been surprised. He already knew she and Adrien were interested in each other; but hearing it from her for the first time was a little bit of a shock.

“Y-yeah, I thought… I mean… you didn’t know?” she asked, looking away from him. Adrien wasn’t sure, but he thought he caught a glimpse of guilt in her eyes.

“Well… I can’t say I’m surprised. He does seem to have all the girls falling for him at the moment, doesn’t he?” he gave a nervous laugh and then wanted to smack himself. Why did he say that?

“Th-that’s true,” she nodded, still not looking at him.

“Hey, Ladybug? No matter what, we’re partners, okay? I’ve got your back.” He held out his fist, hoping she would see it as peace offering.

When she gently knocked her fist against his and shot him a shy smile, he felt a weight lift off his chest. At least they were going to be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I have greatly simplified the competition procedure pls dont hate me bc its not accurate
> 
> theres a big storm comin


	55. Following the steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition continues and the dancers have some doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once again, i know this isn't how real ballroom competitions work. I've taken creative liberties.

Marinette watched as the third group returned, Volpina this time choosing to ignore them, which was perfectly fine by her.

She was still trying to understand why she had mentioned Adrien to Chat Noir in the first place. All it had done was make her flushed and feel guilty about something she wasn’t sure if she even had the right to feel guilty about. Of course, Chat Noir had been as kind as always about it.

She felt herself relax when they bumped fists, but still, something about it bothered her.

“We’ve got some time now. They’re collating the scores of the judges to see who gets into the next round.” She heard a couple pass by.

“Already?” she looked at Chat confused but he just shrugged.

“I guess.”

“So, um, what do you want to do?”

“I, er, I don’t know. We should probably eat at some point, but I don’t know if I could take much,” he confessed.

“I know how you feel,” she frowned. “I might, go get some fresh air.” She gestured to one of the fire exits down the hall.

“Did you want some company?”

“N-no thanks, but maybe come check on me in a couple of minutes to make sure Volpina hasn’t locked me out?” she added grimly.

“Of course, m’lady. I’ll be here,” he smiled giving her a little bow before she left.

Marinette made her way through the hall, weaving dancers who clearly had stronger stomach as they snacked and laughed together while they waited. She carefully pressed open the fire exit and when there was no alarm, she stepped out into the alley. At one end were the gates, kept unlocked in the case of emergencies and the large garbage bins of the establishment but down the end Marinette had come out was a lot of graffiti, and a bunch of old milk crates, some stacked, others flipped over. It appeared to be some sort of break area.

She sat on one of the crates, hiking her skirt a little as she did and let out a sigh.

What was she going to do? She had been so sure she would have been able to do this, to face Chat Noir as Ladybug and not be caught up in feelings for him, or Adrien; and yet here she was.

Maybe this was her bad karma for lying to her friends, she wondered. Or maybe this was what she had unwittingly signed up for when she chose to continue as Ladybug, when she and Chat chose to compete.

She couldn’t deny that she had feelings for him, but thinking back, they had been slowly building for the longest time. She had been charmed by him, all those times she had denied them, because she had been so sure her heart belonged to Adrien… but why? All he’d ever done was be kind to her. She had idolized him for so long, they had met under strange circumstances and he was just so sweet; maybe she had gotten caught up in the whimsy of it all.

It did sound like a fairytale, she sighed. And there was also the fact that he _was_ a prince; who was engaged, to someone who had been her enemy for as long as she could remember.

She lifted the mask from her face up into her hair, taking a deep breath as the gentle breeze hit her skin.

Chat Noir was genuinely interested in her, both sides of her and he had never shied from showing it.  Of course, the biggest downfall was that she felt she only really knew the one side of him, even if he felt like this was the more ‘real’ side of him.

It only made sense she fell for him, really.

Marinette shook her head, pulling her mask back in place and standing, fixing her skirts and hoping to retie the ribbon.

“Ladybug?” the door opened and the boy in her thoughts stuck his head out with a smile. “It’s time for us to go back.”

Marinette nodded, her hands still behind her back as she tried to tie the ribbon back up. She could feel the tulle on her wrists getting tangled and sighed as she walked over to her partner.

“Chat, can you do me up?” she asked, turning her back to him so he could see what she meant.

He hesitated for a moment, before propping the door with his toe and taking the ribbon from her hands,

“Why do I have the feeling this is more than decorative?” he asked as he pulled it tighter for her.

“Because we both know Marinette can be very clever when she wants to be,” she replied.

“She is incredibly talented,” Chat gave a small laugh as he finished her bow.

“Just, help me make sure it doesn’t come loose okay?” she asked him as they returned and he nodded.

They made their way back to the room where the people with headsets were ordering dancers around, instructing them on who was to go out when, and who was to go join the crowd. Marinette couldn’t help herself as she held her breath, hoping their names were called for one of the groups. They called Volpina and Dessinatuer to the first group and she shot an anxious look at Chat who held her hand quietly.

“Twenty-seven? Ladybug and Chat Noir? Over here, you’re a part of group three.” one of the people called and Marinette felt her breath escape her, leaving her a little dizzy. Chat nodded their thanks as he lead her to their position.

Both of them ignored a remark from Volpina about how far the losers fall; Marinette noticing that Carlisle and Renée were in the second group, smiling happily and chatting with other dancers.

“You okay?” Chat whispered and she nodded, confused. “You, er, looked like you were crying.”

“Huh? No, no. Really, I’m probably just tired. I was up pretty late last night,” she blabbered, managing to stop herself at that point. “I promise, Chat, I wasn’t crying,” she said with a smile.

He looked at her for a moment before believing her, a nod and smile on his face as he held her hand a little tighter.

“Group one, get ready for your cue,” a person with a clipboard said and all the dancers seemed to turn their attention to the main room; this was where things started to get real, Marinette thought to herself.

As the dancers filed out, Marinette watched them all take their positions; Volpina and _Dessinatuer_ finding a place near the centre. When [the music](https://youtu.be/4vWn9JGxupM?t=4m12s) came through the speakers, all the dancers began to move, each performing a different combination of steps as they made their way around the space.

_Dessinatuer_ lead his partner around the room in the same breezy way he had lead her in the group class, his face almost stone-like as he moved.

Marinette took a breath, at least he wasn’t pulling competition. If he did, Volpina would surely know something was up between them. Marinette shook her herself; there _wasn’_ t anything between them, except the knowledge of their identities – but the fact that Marinette still remained unnamed as Ladybug meant that he really was keeping it to himself and Volpina had bought the story about the night he had followed her home.

She suppressed a shudder; how quickly their lives had changed since the ball.

Marinette’s eyes were drawn to the way Volpina’s skirt moved, each strand of beading swinging with her hips and steps. It was incredibly well made and professional, and she couldn’t help but notice how the other female dancers had dresses with intricate beading and diamantes, each movement the dancers took caused them to sparkle, their make up and hair also glittering under the lights.

She suddenly felt very self-conscious at her choice of a simple dress. She chewed her thumb, hoping she looked like she was just observing, and not panicking, wondering if skipping the beadwork in favour of the two skirts had been a terrible mistake.

Chat’s arm rested around her and she looked up at him, seeing a warm smile. He was just trying to calm her, even if he didn’t know what specifically had been worrying her. She tried to put on a smile in return but she could feel it wasn’t quite right.

“M’lady, if it’s going to make you so anxious, we don’t have to watch,” he whispered, breath warm by her ear.

“N-no, it’s not that. It’s… it’s silly, nothing to worry about,” she waved her hand a little but he caught it with his free hand.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just, all the other dancers have intricate dresses and hair pieces with beading and jewels and mine… I asked Marinette for something simple, this isn’t her fault,” she added quickly, hoping to defend herself even though she knew he wouldn’t blame her. “I just feel grossly underdressed.”

“Bugaboo, you know you shine brighter than any of the dancers out there. You don’t need glittering dresses or hair accessories,” he smiled at her before gently kissing her hand. She couldn’t stop her smile in response, or the way her heart beat a little faster in her chest.

Applause broke out from the main hall and she and Chat Noir straightened up a little as the other dancers returned, but he made no move to let go of her.

“Thank you, _Minou_ ,” She smiled at him, squeezing his hand tightly before they stepped forward into their place as the second group took the floor.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien watched the second group of dancers, still holding Ladybug’s hand tightly. If she said she hadn’t been crying, then he really should believe her; but the way she was chewing on her thumb nail said something else

He knew something was bothering her, and he wanted to help. She had confessed she felt too-simple, underdressed and he had meant it when he said she was brighter than the others; but something still was on her mind.

He couldn’t think about it, he mentally shook himself and straightened up as the second group of dancers finished their steps to another round of applause.

“ _And now welcome our third group of dancers to the floor,”_ the announced cried and the polite applause continued as the dancers were ushered out by a person with a clipboard. Just how many people with clipboards were there, Adrien wondered idly as they walked out.

As they took their positions, Adrien was aware of gazes on them; from who, he couldn’t be sure and he couldn’t afford to think about it as he looked over Ladybug’s shoulder and they both put on their stage smiles once again.

[The beat was slower this time](https://youtu.be/OXFLtbAYW_4), but something about it resonated with him and he gracefully lead his partner across the floor; glad to have had the chance to observe the other two groups. They focused on their footwork, keeping it sharp and clean as Madame Bustier had drilled into them as well as focusing on their posture and keeping their expressions performance perfect.

Adrien was kind of glad he had so much practice smiling and posing; it allowed him to focus on the steps with Ladybug, leading her into all different steps. They performed _ochos, grapevines and boleos_ in one corner before moving around the space a little more to avoid other dancers and then performing _pencil steps, media lunas_ and a _planeo_ , Ladybug holding her foot out behind her as they spun gently, thankfully ending the step as another pair spun past them.

Suppressing a frown, Adrien continued leading his partner until the song ended. They both gave small bows before filing off with the dancers, Alya giving him a head tilt to indicate she wanted to talk.

“I’ll be right back,” he said to his partner and waited for her confirmation before walking towards the entry where Alya had slipped out to.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“What’s up? You guys are totally stiff out there,” she complained.

“What?”

“Where’s all that passion you guys had? Don’t tell me you used it all on Marinette last night?” she added slyly.

“Watch it,” he warned with a frown and she raised her eyebrows. “We’re just doing what we have to, to get through to the finals.”

“Okay, but you guys need to give me something, at this rate Volpina’s gonna win the poll,” she whined before quickly covering her mouth with her hand.

“The what?” he asked in disbelief. “Are you seriously live-streaming this? Are you betting on us?” his voice becoming louder and Alya desperately tried to placate him.

“Look, it’s not as bad a you’re making it out to be. People have been waiting for this! And _I’m_ not betting on anyone, the public are just… casting votes on who they think will win,” there was a small flicker of guilt in her eyes but it wasn’t enough in Adrien’s opinion.

“And who started it?” he frowned.

“I honestly didn’t! I just challenged a few people who said Volpina would win; of course, they don’t know the stakes like I do and I haven’t told them anything I swear,” she added quickly. “But before I knew it a poll was floating around and the odds are pretty high for Volpina at the moment,” she frowned.

“Why? I just… Why?” he stammered. In all his experience being ‘famous’ he had never been subjected to such… lunacy – had he?

“She’s showing herself out there, unlike you guys!”

“What?”

“She totally sabotaged pairs in the last two rounds, have you guys not been paying attention?”

“Alya, you’re being ridiculous.”

“I am not! She and her partner cornered a pair just before and made it difficult for them to do anything; what are you and Ladybug even doing back there? You better not be making out or something,” she crossed her arms annoyed.

“We aren’t… Alya you’re being ridiculous,” Adrien scoffed.

“Maybe but you guys are being oblivious! I thought you came here to win? If you guys aren’t more careful you won’t get past the next round and that’s it. She wins. Do I need to remind you what’s at stake here?” she asked.

Adrien looked at her for a moment before taking a deep breath. Of course, she was just looking out for them and she was probably right; they hadn’t been paying too much attention to their competitors. Volpina was sneaky – they had no reason to assume she’d play fair just because there were judges.

“Fine, we’ll pay more attention, but you can take that crap down?” he asked, gesturing to her phone.

“When you guys stop being ballroom robots, sure,” she retorted, narrowing her eyes. Adrien rolled his in response.

“Are we done? I don’t want to miss the scores.”

“Chat just… be careful okay? If you guys get put with her in a round, I can guarantee she’s going to come for you guys.”

“We’ll be okay,” he nodded, relaxing as she dropped her arms.

“Also, how weird that Marinette’s parents are here and she isn’t, am I right?” Alya added after a moment.

“She did say she wouldn’t be able to make it,” Adrien replied with a shrug, unwilling to think that she could be avoiding him.

“Still… I’ll just have to go see her tomorrow and find out myself,” the girl nodded.

“Okay, well I’m going to get back to Ladybug now,” Adrien said, awkwardly gesturing behind him with his thumbs. “Thanks for the pep talk, I guess?”

“Oh, Madame Bustier wanted me to pass on a message.” Alya added as he turned and he stopped, turning back on his heels with a sigh; of course she left it until last.

“Well?”

“Tell Ladybug that Madame Bustier said to focus on the black swan.”

“What?”

“Hey, I don’t know, I’m just a messenger,” Alya shrugged before heading back into the auditorium. Adrien thought for a moment, remembering the movie and trying to remember other literature. When his mind wouldn’t process, he gave up, returning to his partner just in time to hear the rest of the judges’ choices for the semi final round two.

Ladybug seemed rather calm, but he could see glint of nerves in her eyes as he slid in next to her, but Volpina and her partner also seemed equally on edge.

“…Twenty-seven, Ladybug and Chat Noir; twenty-nine, Marcos and Seraphina; thirty-one, Volpina and Dessinatuer; and thirty-four, Michael and Brielle.”

“Looks like you just managed to scrape through,” Volpina sneered.

“By that logic so did you,” Ladybug replied.

“They just go by numerical order, I can tell you right now we are far superior than you are,” the girl shook her head dismissively before turning and taking her partner by the arm down to her dressing room.

Ladybug just shook her head before turning to him.

“Where did you run off to?”

“Oh, uh, Alya. She’s been live-streaming this whole thing, can you believe it?”

“Knowing Alya, I think I can manage,” Ladybug muttered, clearly unimpressed.

“Yeah well, the public are voting on who they think will win and right now, we are not looking so hot, I’m afraid,” he sighed. “Alya says we aren’t as… passionate as we usually are, and our opposition are apparently sabotaging those in their groups, we we’re going to need to be careful, m’lady,” he added quietly and she nodded.

“I wish I could say I was surprised,” she sighed. “Anything else?”

“Actually yeah, Madame Bustier has a message for you. Something about focusing on a black swan?” he repeated, hoping she would explain. Instead her cheeks went pink and she forced a nod.

“R-right.”

“Wanna fill me in?” he asked after a moment when she wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“It’s a… Swan Lake reference… I think.”

“You’ll have to refresh my memory, ballet was never a strong suit of mine,” he gave a small chuckle but hoped he looked innocent enough.

“The White swan was Odette, the queen of the swans, she and a prince fall in love but to break the spell and protect her, he must declare his love for her and they must marry,” her cheeks tinted a little darker as she spoke. “There is a big fanfare and a ball and a woman enters the ball who looks like Odette, but is actually Odile, the evil sorcerer’s daughter, and she’s the Black swan. She captivates the prince and he mistakenly proposes his love to her instead.”

“So Madame Bustier wants you to be an evil sorcerer’s daughter?”

Ladybug’s cheeks flushed darker. “I think she’s telling me to not be so timid.”

“I see,” Adrien replied, even though he wasn’t quite sure he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Why do I have the feeling this is more than decorative?” - It's a surprise tool that will help us later!
> 
> Seriously these kids wont leave me alone...  
> so guess who started the third fic x.x


	56. Fuel in the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tense in the semi finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volpina does something we're all expecting

Marinette felt her heart beat faster, she needed water, but Volpina was down the dressing hall, so she excused herself and hurried to the kiosk.

Of course Madame Bustier was telling her to be more like Odile. The black swan was seductive, captivating and cunning. Marinette tried not to think of the other connotations that she was sure Madame Bustier would not be implying, but they swam through her head anyway.

She was only asking her to charm the judges and the crowd, but every time she did she found herself closer to Chat Noir than she intended and after last night, she wasn’t sure she could keep it strictly professional.

The idea that she had to be Odile with Chat Noir when she was typically an Odette with Adrien was laughable to her and the addition of Adrien’s princely title – the irony was not lost on her. She would have laughed if she didn’t know they all died in the end.

She shook herself. She couldn’t let herself get caught up in some simple advice. Madame Bustier was telling her to step up her game, that was all. Why in such strange metaphors she had no idea, but it wasn’t the first time her instructor had provided cryptic words of encouragement.

The lights in the stage area shifted, colours changing from blues and greens to reds and yellows, the voice over the speaker announcing the first of the semifinal rounds were to begin. She finished her cup of water, refilling it for Chat Noir before making her way back, pausing until the line of dancers had trickled onto the floor.

She handed the cup to her partner without a word and watched carefully as the music picked up on the speakers and the dancers began to move. Any number of these could make it into the finals, they all spun with grace, their dresses twirling with their steps, their partners leading them across the space.

She tried to take mental notes but she could feel Chat’s presence behind her stiffen and she turned to see Volpina sneering behind them.

“Admiring the quality costumes along with the talent, I’m sure.”

“They’re nice, it’s unfortunate when someone goes for too many beads though,” Marinette replied, keeping her voice calm and her attention back on the dancers.

"She's right, it can look tacky and provide a hazard for other dancers," Chat added beside her, his attention also on the floor.

“Oh I’d be careful, little bug, about who you call tacky. At least my designer actually _has_ talent and could create something that matched my personality – oh sorry, your designer did pretty well on that,” she added with a snooty laugh.

Mairnette felt Chat tense up beside her.

“You know it’s more about the quality of the craftsmanship,” she replied.

“You know what? I bet she was _so_ embarrassed when her design got leaked that she tried to make a complete new one with no time to get it finished.”

“Volpina come on, drop it,” _Dessinatuer’s_ voice was right behind them and Marinette’s neck hairs stood on end.

“Oh come on, it’s no secret you have a crush on Marinette, but I’m sure even _you_ can see what a fail this dress is. It’s only redeeming quality is the dumb bow at the back, and that’s nearly hidden underneath that ridiculous tulle,” Volpina scowled, tugging at the bow causing it to come loose.

“Hey, hands off,” Marinette turned with a scowl of her own. “Marinette worked really hard to give me _exactly_ what I asked for.”

“Oh so this trash is _your_ choosing. That makes more sense.”

“Come on Ladybug,” Chat took her hand and lead her away. “I need to throw away my cup.”

She nodded but didn’t move until he pulled her away. Volpina was once again getting under her skin, she couldn’t go out in such a state.

“Let me fix it,” Chat said after a moment, his hands gently on her back and positioning her in front of him so he could re-tie her bow. “Are you okay?”

“She just… irritates me so much,” she frowned, crossing her arms in annoyance.

“Well, I like your dress design, it feels very much both like a Ladybug and you,” Chat smiled as he turned her to face him once he was done.

“Thanks Chat,” she sighed.

“Come on, we gotta go out there in a minute and start proving Alya’s viewers what we’re made of,” he rubbed her shoulders comfortingly, making sure to meet her eyes.

“And the judges,” Marinette added and he nodded.

“Sure, but let’s not focus on that. We dance better when we don’t stress, remember?” he asked, raising an eyebrow with his soft smile.

Marinette thought back, not to the night before, not even back to all their meet-ups or lessons, but to when he had lead her around in her living room. That was a feeling she wanted to channel, so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, remembering how nice it was just to step with him in the small space, no expectations, no pressure.

When she opened her eyes, he could see she was calmer and she gently pecked him on the cheek.

“What would I do without you, _Minou_?” she asked with a smile.

“Can we never find out?” he asked, his voice almost dream-like and she giggled before the applause in the next room brought them back. “Are you ready?”

“As long as we’ve got each other’s backs,” she smiled.

“Always,” he grinned in return.

Together they made their way into the line, ignoring Volpina’s sneer and stink eye as they stepped in front of her. Marinette thought she caught a worried look on _Dessinatuer’s_ face but she ignored it. She couldn’t focus on them, she had to focus on her and her partner.

Renée and Carlisle made their way back in, shooting them thumbs up and Marinette spared them a smile. They were the closest thing they had to allies on the floor.

When directed, they followed the dancers in front of them and took position in a corner, Volpina and Dessinatuer in the centre like before. When [the music began](https://youtu.be/GVYqXKCfCoY), Marinette smiled, meeting her partner’s eyes rather than over his shoulder as they had been. He tried to keep his eyes over her shoulder, but while they weren’t travelling, he allowed himself the moment.

Both gave small reassuring smiles to each other as they performed their steps to the beat, Chat looking up with his genuine smile instead of the ones they had before and leading her out of the corner as a pair of dancers barreled towards them. Marinette caught a second couple out the corner of her eye and lightly tapped Chat on the shoulder. He stopped her, leading her to kick her heels up in a _boleo_ before taking her in a different direction, avoiding the other dancers.

They stepped in time with the music, but whether the tempo or change in their attitudes were affecting their dancing specifically, they couldn’t tell. Marinette could feel the crowd start to slip away but she kept herself aware of the people closest to the floor space. It helped her anxiety though, her nerves melting with their steps, each kick of her heel or swing of her body flowing and starting to feel somewhat normal again.

Chat stopped her for a moment as she felt a dancer nearly knock into her; by the way Chat grabbed her waist a little tighter, she could only assume it was Volpina. As they stepped away, ignoring the intrusion Marinette began to feel her waist becoming a little looser. She could feel her heart begin to pound faster in her chest.

Sure, she had planned to reveal her second skirt in the finale, but she had been considering leaving it unless they needed something a little extra, something to guarantee points over Volpina. It looked like the fox was forcing her hand, she thought, clenching her jaw. She inhaled and fought to keep her face calm.

“Chat, spin me out in a sec,” she whispered and he looked at her for a moment but didn’t question it.

When they found a space, her did as he was told, spinning her out and Marinette gave a small tug to the rest of the ribbon behind her, letting the wrap around skirt flutter to the floor and slide neatly against the edge. There were a few gasps and a small applause as she spun back to her partner, her red skirt now on display. She gave him the smallest of nods and let him continue, her thoughts swirling, now unable to relax.

She had to keep composure, she reminded herself. They had to get to the finals.

Chat was practically vibrating with anger as he stepped back and leading her around, both of them passing Volpina and her partner, the two of them doing a double take as they saw what Marinette had underneath.

“Easy kitty,” she murmured as the song ended, her face close to his ear. She was going to have to keep calm for the both of them she thought as he stiffly stepped away from her. They gave the respectable bow and as they made their way off, she ducked to the slide and scooped up her skirt as if it was nothing.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien was furious.

Volpina had tried to sabotage Ladybug, right after insulting Marinette’s hard work. Of course, he was sure Ladybug also had a small smug feeling of pride that Volpina’s attempt had failed.

A few of the other dancers gathered around them and gushed at how unique the dress was and how elegantly Ladybug had made the transition. Of course, most of the dancers on the side hadn’t missed who the saboteur was, but they explained that it wouldn’t matter to the judges; they didn’t seem to put conduct on the score card, Adrien learned bitterly.

He left Ladybug with the other dancers and stormed over to Volpina and her partner who it seemed was also chewing her out.

“Dammit, I never agreed to that! What were you thinking? You could have seriously ruined their chances.”

“Don’t forget whose side you’re on,” Volpina sneered at him.

“No, he’s got a point. What the hell were you thinking?” Chat interrupted and both dancers looked surprised, Volpina recovering quickly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. The handiwork was just such poor quality that it simply came apart on its own. Wardrobe malfunctions happen all the time where I’m from,” she spoke as if it meant nothing to her and it only infuriated Adrien more.

“If you think that you can get away with this, you-”

“And what are you going to do, exactly?” Volpina narrowed her eyes. “You’re hurling wild accusations at me when there is no evidence that I did anything other than dance with my partner. If you had been paying attention to the floor, we would never have collided,” she added, crossing her arms over her chest with an indignant look in her eyes.

Adrien was flustered for a moment, his mind going blank; what exactly could he do? He could tell the judges, he thought, but something about the look in Volpina’s eyes was getting to him. Would they be believed? Would it make a difference?

“Chat,” Ladybug’s voice cut through the fog in his mind as he saw her appear beside him. “Will you come with me for a minute?”

“Need to fix your wardrobe malfunction?” Volpina jeered.

“Malfunction? Did you miss the part where it was supposed to come undone?” Ladybug asked, her voice calm. “Of course, we were going to save it for if we thought we needed something extra, but that’s no matter. I’m sure your attempted sabotage will work in our favour,” Ladybug waved her hand dismissively at the other masked girl before gently tugging on him once again.

How was she being so calm about this? He wondered.

Volpina tried to retort but Ladybug simply talked over her, trying to keep his attention.

“The other dancers were impressed with how well we handled it all. I’m sure we impressed some of the judges. Come on, let’s go see what Alya thought of us stepping up our game,” she said, her face close to his cheek. She tugged on his hand a little more and he felt some of his rage subside.

He regained his composure, hoping that it wasn’t too obvious, and turned, offering his arm for his partner without a word. When she took it, he led her in to the hall to where their small entourage was waiting.

“Whoa, Marinette really planned for everything, didn’t she?” Alya was saying as the approached. “Look how good that looks on the replay,” she pointed to her phone screen.

They had performed the reveal near the corner with the camera and the view was unobstructed as Ladybug made her turn, the black fabric slipping away revealing the skirt underneath. It looked elegant and planned, but as Alya rewound to their paths crossing with Volpina and _Dessinatuer_ , Adrien saw the fox girl’s fingers hook into the bow as she pulled away, loosening it.

“That was definitely intentional,” Nino muttered.

“Oh Ladybug, how are you feeling?” Marinette’s parents asked, their faces troubled. “You must be so upset.”

“Actually, I’m okay,” Ladybug replied, her voice still calm. Adrien looked at her, but she was looking at Marinette’s parents with a reassuring smile. “Marinette thought ahead,” she added, gesturing to the fact that there was still a red ribbon around her waist, but it was sewn into the real dress.

“You guys really did make it seem natural,” Nino said, looking up from the phone.

“Well, Alya? Did we step up our game?” Ladybug asked, turning her attention to the journalist with a slight hint of satisfaction in her tone.

“I-I mean, yeah. Where was this hiding?” Alya stuttered, re-watching the replay on her phone.

“It was for the finale,” Ladybug explained, “in case we needed a ‘wow factor’.”

Adrien watched his partner as she talked, she seemed as calm and confident as ever, but as he took her in he noticed she was twisting her hands in the skirt she had picked up, her fingers white as the ribbon was twisted painfully tight around them.

She was keeping calm for them, he realized too late. She had to think on her feet in the middle of a routine, she hadn’t had time to take in what happened like he had, and he had immediately revealed his feelings. No wonder she was so calm, she was staying calm for him. If they both lost their composure they would appear unprofessional and Volpina’s intimidation would have worked.

He played right into her hands.

Adrien felt guilt flood through him, the anger he had burning inside him now feeling like a thick sludge of shame. She had his back, making sure he kept his cool, ensuring they didn’t get kicked out; and here he was, practically oblivious to her feelings.

“I see you got my message,” Madame Bustier was saying to Ladybug.

“O-oh, yeah. I just… It’s very intense out there.”

“Which is why I said it. Remember the note I wrote for you, that still applies in the competition. You too, Chat Noir,” she added, looking at him. He nodded to the instructor without a word.

What could he say?

“Ladybug, honey, can we get you a cup of tea? You seem like you could use a moment,” Madame Cheng asked, already standing with her purse. Ladybug couldn’t seem to find the words to refuse as she was swept away and Adrien felt himself sag into the nearest seat.

“How are you doing?” Marinette’s father asked him, placing a large hand on his shoulder. As intimidating as it was, it gave Adrien a strange sense of comfort.

“I feel terrible. I’m supposed to have her back, but I just got so mad at what they did. I didn’t think about how Ladybug was feeling, not really.”

“She’ll be okay,” Madame Bustier nodded. “She’s stronger than you think. She’ll bounce back quickly.”

“Yeah, a cup of tea with Sabine and she’ll be right as rain,” Tom smiled warmly.

“Okay, so Chat, what are we gonna do about this?”

“What?” Adrien turned his attention to Alya who had leaned closer to him, her phone screen lighting up under her face casting shadows that left her looking almost… maniacal.

“We need to strike back! The best time to do it is when the judges are announcing their choices for finals, she won’t expect it.”

“Alya, we aren’t going to ‘strike back’,” he sighed. If she had proposed that to him alone, a couple of minutes ago, he would have agreed. But he needed to think rationally now, he couldn’t let Ladybug shoulder this on her own.

“We just have to do our best in the finale.”

“You’re serious?” Alya said after a moment of watching him as if waiting for a punchline. Her expression fell into one of disbelief.

“We’re here to win, of course, but we aren’t here to play dirty like that. You know no-one would be able to accept our victory if we got it any other way,” he sighed. His head was incredibly clear, and it irritated him that it had taken so long.

“But she just… you aren’t the only dancers!” Alya sputtered but Adrien put up his hand to quieten her.

“Alya, please. We’ve got bigger concerns and you know it,” he said, looking at her carefully and hoping she would remember what was at stake for them.

“Fine, but I still think we should get back at them.”

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t think _Dessinatuer_ had anything to do with it,” Adrien explained and Alya widened her eyes, giving a little nod for him to elaborate. “He and Ladybug had a discussion this morning, I don’t know. She took care of it and to be honest, he seems like he doesn’t even want to be here anymore.”

“He doesn’t,” Ladybug’s voice was quiet as she returned. Marinette’s mother had taken the skirt from her and sat back beside her husband whilst Ladybug sat on the arm of Adrien’s chair holding a cup of tea. “He doesn’t like the fact that Marinette cut him out. He wanted to redeem himself by throwing the competition.”

“You’re kidding?” Nino asked and Alya shook her head in disbelief with him.

“No. I told him he had no right to put us through what he has only to back out now.”

“Well you’re right,” Alya sighed shaking her head.

“Well, we better go,” Adrien said as he saw the dancers beginning to gather at the entrance to the hall. “It’s judgement day,” he said, flashing finger guns at his friends who just rolled their eyes and groaned.

“Couldn’t help yourself, huh?” Ladybug murmured as they left and he shook his head, a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be away for this weekend so I don't think I'll post again until next week.  
> I'm going to a convention friday, saturday and sunday and then i have a job interview monday,  
> so I might post an update monday afternoon and then see where we're at,  
> but make sure you check back next week because I will probably be posting the final few chapters daily because a lot happens and I'd hate to keep you in suspense for any longer than I already have. ;)


	57. Emotional break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies and Panic Attacks

Marinette clutched the foam cup as tightly as she dared, knowing the contents inside were extremely hot. The short time with her mother had really helped soothe her, the tea just helping to carry the feeling with her.

She couldn’t be mad at Chat Noir, after all he was acting exactly how she felt; but one of them had needed a clear head. She felt Volpina glaring as she re-entered the hall with her partner and shot the fox-girl a large smile. Her mother had also reminded her that kindness was always her enemy’s weakness. They couldn’t fight if you gave them no ammunition.

“Now, we have a bit of an issue, as several teams received the same scores from the judges,” one of the people with a headset and clipboard sighed. It clearly wasn’t making their job any easier. “So, the Chairman has requested that only the four highest scoring teams will go through the finals.”

Behind her, Marinette could hear the murmuring of other dancers. Apparently, it was very rare that there were fewer than six couples in the finals. She shot a look to her partner out of the corner of her eye, but he seemed calm and thoughtful, not silently raging like before and she was relieved.

“First team through will be couple twelve,” the person read and the pair threw their arms around each other in happiness. “The second team will be team twenty-three,” another couple near the back gave a shout of joy and a number of teams seemed disappointed. “And the other two teams, with joint scores, are teams twenty-seven and thirty-one. Everyone else, please move aside. You may go join the audience or return your dressing rooms.”

Marinette exhaled in relief before taking a sip of her tea and turning to smile at Chat Noir. They had made it through. That was all that mattered.

“Um, excuse me, what are the performance orders?” Volpina asked over the bustling of disappointed dancers.

“Wasn’t it enough to know you’re through?” the person asked, annoyed.

“I just want to know when my partner and I need to be ready to go out on the floor. We wouldn’t want to keep them waiting,” Volpina added, blinking her eyes in a way that did not look as sweet as it was probably intended.

“Just wait here,” the person sighed before rushing off.

“I bet the only reason you’re in the finals is because of pity points,” Volpina sneered when she realized Ladybug and Chat Noir had watched the exchange.

“Well if that’s the case, it’d be all because of you, so thanks,” Chat replied with a smirk. Marinette gave a small smile as she felt his energy remain calm. He was back to his normal self, which she greatly appreciated. They couldn’t afford to be distracted in the finals.

“Ladybug, do you have a moment?” Chat whispered in her ear and she nodded, fighting the way his voice on her neck made her feel. He put his arm around her and casually lead her down the dressing room hall. Most of the dancers that filled the hall were the ones who hadn’t gotten through. Some shot them daggers as they passed, others sobbed into tissues and some just gave them a friendly nod and congratulations.

Marinette snuck a glance in her dressing room as they passed and saw Renée and Carlisle video-chatting on one of their phones, explaining that they hadn’t made it into finals but they had gotten into the semi-finals this time, and how exciting was that?

She felt a small smile tug on her face and found herself thinking that maybe, _just maybe_ , if she ever competed again, she would have a friend or two here.

Chat held open the fire exit door for her and she looked at him confused for a moment before they both stepped out; Chat using a small rock to wedge the door so it didn’t shut properly in case someone tried to lock them out.

“Is everything okay?” Marinette asked, her heart starting to pick up as she realized they were alone together, properly alone, for the first time that day.

Chat ran his fingers through his hair before turning away from her and removing his mask.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she cried, hurriedly turning away.

“S-sorry, I didn’t, I mean, I just needed a sec. I turned away!” he exclaimed in return. Marinette slowly turned her head a little so she could only just see him out of the corner of her eye. He was still turned away and it looked like he was shaking his head.

“What were you thinking?” she asked and he put his mask back on before turning around.

“S-sorry, I wasn’t trying to… I just… hang on, let me try again,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

“You’re going to crack your mask,” she chided and he looked at her eyes wide.

“This was why I turned away,” he cried as he waved his arms, his voice an octave higher and Marinette flushed as she realized.

“O-oh, sorry. It’s just… Why did you bring me out here? Just us, alone and then take your mask off, what else was I supposed to think?”

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” he sighed. “The reason I asked you out here is because I wanted to apologize.”

“Huh?”

“The whole skirt thing. You were so calm and level headed about it all and me… I just went straight to anger. I probably wouldn’t have even been able to finish the dance if you hadn’t reminded me to keep the steps. This whole Volpina thing can make me… I just don’t think sometimes when she’s involved,” he confessed. “And I worry about you, and yet I was selfish. You went out of your way to stay calm, to think rationally and I was just a big jerk who nearly ruined your efforts.”

“Chat, you didn’t-”

“I didn’t have your back, Ladybug; and I wanted to apologize for that,” he said, voice sincere as he gave a small bow of apology.

“Chat Noir,” she gave a fond sigh and stepped toward him, running a hand through his hair. “You don’t need to apologize for getting angry. You did have my back, you went and stood up to her immediately. I could have stopped you sooner, couldn’t I?” she said, waiting for him to look up and meet her eye.

“I… I guess,” he replied as he straightened, clearly having not considered that possibility.

“We’re a team. If one of us is one extreme, the other has to be the other extreme, okay?” she smiled at him. “We balance each other out.”

“But still, I didn’t notice, I couldn’t understand why until…”

“That’s okay too, you know,” she laughed softly. “It happens to the best of us. You’re only human. And to be honest, if you had kept your calm, I would have definitely flown off the handle,” she confessed, looking away from him and feeling her cheeks warm.

She had been panicking and she had been furious, but it had been her partners emotions that reminded her to keep hers in check.

“Besides, I thought you did pretty well,” she added.

“Y-you… I mean, I did?”

“Well considering how protective you are of me and Marinette and how you’ve reacted with everything until now, I wouldn’t have been surprised if you had started a fight.”

He blanched.

“Wh-what? You really think… am I that temperamental?” he asked, concerned.

“You’re not temperamental, _chaton_ , you’re passionate,” she replied without thinking.

She felt her heart race as the weight of her words settled in, was it warm out there was it just her? Holding her tea no longer felt soothing so she moved and sat it carefully on an upturned milk crate, using the chance away from him to breathe deeply. When she tuned back around, she saw his cheeks were also pink. Oh good, she’d made them both uncomfortable.

“Ladybug, I, er, think we’re a little too similar in some ways,” he said to her, focusing on the graffiti on the walls as he spoke.

“What do you mean?”

“Er, it’s just… I don’t quite know how to explain it, it’s just… You understand me in ways a lot of people don’t. You seem to think so highly of me and you know I admire you, but like… I guess what I’m trying to say is that I think we have a lot more in common that we can share,” he managed to get out, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck.

“well, it, uh, would be nice to share that one day,” she replied, feeling uncomfortable but also sure of herself as the words left her lips.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien took a moment to make sure he had heard Ladybug correctly. Was she really implying what he thought she was implying?

“R-really?” he couldn’t stop the hopeful smile on his face as her cheeks flushed darker.

“I-I, er…” she took a moment, steadying herself. “Yes. I just… was waiting for the right time,” she said, her voice growing softer.

He took a step closer to her carefully to hear her better but she had already finished talking. He wasn’t sure what to say. She had just admitted that she wanted to tell him who she was, hadn’t she? Maybe not in a dramatic confession of love like he had hoped, but all the same. They could go out together, he could take her out on dates, over time they could share the truths about themselves and then maybe… maybe they could end up together after all.

“I’d like that,” he replied softly. He held out his hand to her and after a moment she took it, her fingers intertwining with his tightly.

She let out a breath, followed by a slight giggle.

“Who would have thought,” she smiled.

“I did, well, hoped anyway,” he confessed awkwardly. This was harder than he had anticipated.

“Kind of hard to believe that the whole reason we are Ladybug and Chat Noir was because I was nervous,” she said, another laugh threatening to escape her lips.

“It doesn’t matter why. I’m glad we are, even if the last two weeks have been… insane,” he said with a sigh.

“That’s true.”

“So, um, did you want to get coffee afterwards or something?” he asked, suddenly feeling very shy.

“O-oh, I can’t today. I, er, have family coming around,” she explained. “Tomorrow?”

“I, er, leave tomorrow afternoon, so I’ll probably be stuck packing all morning,” he sighed. Things weren’t starting so great, he sighed.

“Oh, right.”

She looked at the ground, avoiding his eyes but not letting go of his hand. He wondered what he could say. Should he confess his feelings to her?

He looked around, taking in the dank alley and scolded himself. First of all, this wasn’t the time or place, secondly, he had never exactly hidden his feelings for her – though she still deserved to hear them out properly and truly, and thirdly… there was Marinette and his revelation the night before.

He had fallen for two girls, both so similar and yet so different. This was not how he imagined it would go.

They both jumped at the sound of the fire escape door clicking open and Renée poking her head out.

“There you two are, they’ve just called the first pair. Volpina and her partner are next and you guys are after them, so come on,” she waved her hand frantically before heading back inside, the door catching on the rock he left there.

“Guess we better go,” he said turning back, freezing when she stepped forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Before she could pull away he moved towards her, catching her lips with his for just a moment before they both pulled away, cheeks burning.

“S-sorry,” they both stammered. He managed a sheepish smile but she just gave a small nod, eyes wide and cheeks burning pink.

“Come on you two!” Renée pushed open the door again, music flowing from inside.

“R-right,” Adrien shook himself before following his partner back inside. Most of the dancers had dispersed, a few were now wearing comfortable jackets over the top of their dancewear and watching from the doors to the main hall.

He and Ladybug slipped in behind some dancers, thankfully unnoticed by Volpina and _Dessinatuer_ who seemed to be whispering about something rather aggressively. He focused on the dancers on the floor as they performed. Their steps were in perfect time, the song a rendition of a radio pop song he had heard a few years ago, and their posture was something to be admired.

As they finished their performance, he couldn’t help but see that _Dessinatuer_ had disappeared, part of him wondered if he had finally resigned, but he felt guilty for such a thought. Ladybug had been right. They couldn’t win like that, Volpina would never let them get away that easy. She must have been holding something pretty powerful over her partner, Adrien thought idly.

The crowd applauded, and the dancers on the sidelines did as well, the couple elegantly bowing before swooping off the floor. Their stage presence was certainly something to admired, he thought idly as they returned to the praise of the other dancers. It all seemed like a close-knit group, and the welcome he and Ladybug had received had left them feeling like regular competitors, which he greatly appreciated.

“ _And next, competitors thirty-one. Volpina and Dessinatuer._ ” The announcer called and the crowd applauded politely, Volpina strutting out confidently on her own.

Ladybug and Adrien locked eyes for a moment, was she really about to do this alone? It took barely a moment before _Dessinatuer_ hurried on after her, seemingly out of breath. He spoke quietly to his partner for a moment who wrinkled her nose in disgust for a moment but seemed to resign to whatever she had been told, taking her position and putting a stage smile.

[The song began ominously](https://youtu.be/0PLNsymQi3Y), the piano and haunting key of the lyrics sending the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He knew the song, it had to be no coincidence they chose it. The lyrics sent an icy feeling to his stomach – it was almost as if they knew Adrien would be watching.

They glided across the floor, feet intertwining to the melancholy melody, posture sharp as it had been every other dance of the day, but something was different in their faces. Adrien could just feel in his gut that for Volpina these words were a twisted declaration of her love. She was so sure that he would be hers and she didn’t care what she had to do to get him.

Volpina made sure to add plenty of leg wraps as they performed _sacadas_ , _ochos_ , and _boleos._ It was almost as if she was trying to display herself, he thought uncomfortably. He couldn’t take it anymore, instead focusing his eyes on his partner who was watching everything unfold.

He had no doubt she caught the connotations as well, it wasn’t exactly subtle, but she seemed more composed than he probably was. He gripped her hand tighter and she looked at him, blue eyes full of worry and concern. She was as shaken as he was.

Looks like Volpina’s intimidation had worked after all. He couldn’t do this, _they_ couldn’t do this. It was too much. Were they making a mistake? They should never have agreed to do this themselves, Max and Gideon had been right. They should have gone to the authorities instead.

He was very aware of the weight in his chest, his heart feeling too big for his ribs as he felt like he was struggling to breathe. Before he could process, he was being pulled back down the hall and into a dressing room.

“Chat, breathe,” Ladybug’s voice was soft as she wrapped her arms around him. She was warm, he noticed. He focused on that, on her, wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes as he rested his cheek on her head. She smelt familiar to him, but why shouldn’t she by now, he thought idly as he focused on breathing in time with her. She rubbed small circles into his back and he heard the final note of the piano echo in the room down the hall.

He didn’t feel the panic return, instead keeping his focus on the girl in front of him. They were a team, he reminded himself. They were in this together, working _together_ ; and they had a small crowd here supporting them as well the large number of people through the Ladyblog.

He took a deep breath and gently pulled away from her, resting a hand on her cheek.

“Thanks, Bugaboo,” his voice was hoarse but he couldn’t take his gaze from her. She smiled softly at him, her eyes calm now as well as the applause from the down the hall reached them.

“It’s our turn,” she muttered and he nodded, gently, slowly moving to press his lips to hers. She closed the gap, something different in her kiss, desperation maybe? But she pulled away just as quickly.

“We’re the king and queen, right?” she asked him and he nodded, sure their cheeks were as red as the ribbon on her dress.

“Then let’s go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Adrien has been able to kiss this girl without apologising in this series. the poor kid  
> I also originally had an alternate song for Volpina planned (which is what they were aggressivey whispering about - The showrunners had declined the original song choice which is why Volpina was pissed and Dessinatuer was ordered to try and convince them but they still said no, so the alternative song was played and Volpina was maddd) that song was called Smoke and Mirrors by Jayne and has like a yandere vibe which i thought was fitting but like there was no way a song like that would be approved in a competition like this.  
> ANYWAY  
> See you guys tomorrow for another update. We're so close!


	58. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir's performance followed by some surprising news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SORRYNOTSORRY

Marinette and Chat Noir made their way back to the open doorway where Volpina and her partner where returning, their professional façade breaking the moment they were in the hall. _Dessinatuer_ dropped her hand like it had shocked him and she glared at him before storming off.

“What happened,” Chat murmured behind her.

“I don’t know, I was in there with you,” she whispered, trying not to let her thoughts go back to the kiss.

Why had she done that? It was such a stupid thing to do. Just because he had been leaning forward didn’t mean she had to kiss him as hard as she had.

“Did you see that? I can’t believe she tried to force him into a lift,” two dancers were muttering to each other while side-eyeing _Dessinatuer_. “Did she not read the rules?”

“I don’t think she’s ever competed before.”

“Well, yeah but neither have Chat Noir and Ladybug.”

“That we know of. Besides, _they’ve_ been nothing but nice,” the dancer’s whispering died down when they caught sight of them. Marinette just shot them a smile before looking away again.

“ _The next couple to take the floor, couple twenty-seven, Ladybug and Chat Noir_.”

Marinette took a deep breath and poised herself, Chat leading her out. As they passed _Dessinatuer_ he grabbed her free hand for just a moment.

“You’ll do great,” he said simply, teal eyes sincere and for a moment, Marinette got a glimpse of the boy from before. She gave him a small nod before taking her hand from his and continuing out to the floor with her partner.

She could hear her parents and Alya cheering throughout the applause and fought the embarrassment down. Madame Bustier caught her eye and mouther the word ‘Odile’ and Marinette gave a small nod. It was now or never, really. She had to take down the wall, she had to just had to dance, she just had to let herself _feel_.

She positioned herself a few steps from her partner and saw him take his own position. She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping to block out everything but her and her partner. It was just them, dancing together like they had so many times. With a slight nod [they cued the music](https://youtu.be/xe_iCkFsQKE), the first heavy beat echoing through the speakers.

Marinette opened her eyes and focused on her partner, stepping forward, crossing her legs as she did so, exaggerating her hips movements as she took a few steps towards him, kicking her heels up with each step, almost as if dancing alone.

When she reached him, he took her hand and wrapped his other around her waist, before leading her in a circle, her foot out and dragging lighting as they went before stepping into an _ocho_ , Marinette kicking her heel out as she did.

They traveled a few steps, performing half an _ocho_ before she hooked her leg behind his knee, and he did the same, locking their legs together for just a moment before swinging apart with the next step, Marinette letting her ankle slide along the inside of her calf slowly as she closed the step.

She was still thinking too much about it, she realized, too concerned with how precise their movements were, too caught up in the fact they were being judged. She looked at him and saw he was looking into her eyes, his green ones full of emotion and that was all it took.

There was nothing else but those green eyes that she had slowly fallen for and she felt herself relax. They moved together, feet stepping in perfect rhythm with each other and the music, everything else had fallen away.

Ladybug made sure to add the sway to her hips, the sharp turn of her head, every part of her that felt something for him, she wanted to _show_ him. Her skirt twirled around her feet as she spun with him, both of them caught up in each other. It wasn’t like their first night, that was nothing but desire; this was intimate. There were feelings actively acknowledged now, feelings that were bleeding through into their steps.

Chat held onto her tighter as they moved, turning and intertwining their feet as they went. Their eyes were still locked on each other, she could feel his warmth radiating off of him, drawing her to him as she pressed herself closer to him. Ladybug wrapped her leg around him, pulling back with a little kick of both her heels.

He spun her out and she spun as she had in their last round before he came up behind her, a hand at her waist, the other around her shoulder, stepping in sync with little flourishes before she turned and walked forwards, him stepping back, their chests together, his hand still on her arm, but the other now on her cheek.

His touch was like fire, and she was painfully aware of the song coming to an end. They took proper position, still travelling through the space, their ankles intertwining, feet sliding together; and when they reached the centre of the room he took her hand and she pirouetted in front of him before stopping to face him, her foot up at knee height.

As the song faded out, the two dancers were almost pulled together by their longing and Ladybug slowly brought her foot to the ground.

The applause was no louder than it had been before, but as Marinette came back to the realization of where she was, the sound was near deafening. She could practically see the change in Chat’s eyes as well. Both of them stepped apart, taking their bow before gracefully walking off; Madame Bustier nodding in approval as she clapped with the rest of the crowd.

As they stepped into the hall Marinette let out a breath and she was once again swarmed by dancers.

“Wow, you guys did so well!”

“It was amazing, you guys really _do_ have great chemistry.”

“I’m sure you really impressed the judges!”

She thanked them, trying to process their words until the next couple was called and they all dispersed again. She turned to her partner, but before she could say anything, she saw Alya and Nino make their way towards them.

“Guys, that was incredible!” Alya squealed and was promptly shushed by nearby dancers waiting to see the final performance.

“W-was it? Do you think we’ll get a good score?” Marinette stammered.

“You better, or else I’m calling bullshit,” Alya shook her head, impressed.

“I um, I think I’m going to get a drink, I’ll be right back,” Marinette explained, feeling a little dizzy now it was all wearing off. Alya trailed along, not exactly giving Marinette a chance to breathe freely but hopefully the next performance would distract her.

As the music began Marinette filled a cup and took a drink, registering that her hands were slightly shaking from nerves.

"Ladybug you both did so well. There was a lot of… something going on out there. Are you sure nothing is going on between you and Chat Noir?" Alya asked, making no effort to be sly.

"Alya,” she sighed. “Chat Noir and I are dance partners, that’s all.” For now at least, she added silently.

"And Adrien?"

"What?" Ladybug blanched, nearly dropping her drink

"Look, I don’t want to like, put any pressure on you or anything, but I'm all for my girl Mari to follow her heart, okay? So you really should take a step back when it comes to Adrien."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked, torn between feeling supported by her best friend and insulted. She thought this was about Chat Noir, what did Adrien have to do with it?

"Look, I know you like Adrien, and he likes you; but if you don't have the same feelings for Chat Noir then you should stop playing around and let Marinette have a chance. Last night, when you didn't pick up, I called Adrien and Chat Noir came to meet me at the club to watch over her while I dealt with some stuff." Alya said, eyes low. Ladybug nodded, unsure of the way this was going, still trying to process that Alya had called Adrien.

"You didn't see the way they connected last night. I really think my girl has a chance to follow her heart. You like Adrien, but not Chat; but Marinette is falling for both and that boy deserves someone who loves both sides of him." Alya's eyes now met hers. "Do the right thing and bow out, just give her a chance."

"I don't... What do you mean? I don't see what you're saying," Marinette frowned.

"Oh Ladybug, you are as oblivious as he is."

"Alya, what?"

"Adrien? Chat Noir? They are one in the same. Which is why I'm asking you to give Mari and him a shot at falling for each other. Just step back for a bit and let them be."

"Wait what?" Marinette felt her heart stop and she looked over at the cat boy, who was still out in the hall but also staring directly back at her.

"Look, I know I have no real right to be asking this of you...I just..." Alya sighed. "Whatever you decide to do about Adrien Noir, just make sure Marinette doesn't get hurt; because I'm her friend first and I will do anything to protect her," she finished, her face stone cold.

"W-will you excuse me," Ladybug asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh of course! I'll see you around!" Alya replied, back to her cheerful self and Marinette disappeared out of one of the nearest doors.

 

~~~~~

 

"You guys have gotten really close, huh?" Nino mused as they leaned against the wall, watching as Alya and Ladybug made their way to the kiosk.

"I like to think so. Say, do you think Alya would make a good wing-man, I mean woman?" he asked with a grin at his friend. The other boy looked confused for a moment.

"Why would you need Alya as a wing-woman?" Nino asked.

"To help me and Ladybug become... Y'know, more."

"You know, Ladybug might not be all that difficult to figure out," Nino sighed. Adrien looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean look at the way she's changed since dancing with you. It's only been a couple weeks and she's almost as close with you as she is with Alya."

"Alya?" Adrien's eyes darted back over to the girls. Ladybug was looking a little uncomfortable. What were they talking about?

"I just think if you want to make a move on her, you should probably make the move on her as Marinette rather than as-" Nino cut himself off and Adrien snapped his head to his.

"What?"

The boy blanched, his skin suddenly sweaty, eyes boring into his a little purposefully.

"M-Marinette? Why would I-" Adrien felt the colour drain from his cheeks. His blue-eyed friend popped into his head and he turned back to his mask-clad lady who was staring directly at him, eyes wide.

Marinette.

The girl broke eye contact and raced out of the hall but Adrien couldn't bring himself to chase her.

"Marinette," he said softly, her name tasting as sweet as the other name he had been calling her these past few weeks. 

How could he have been so blind? Had she known it was him all along? He thought back to Alya's reaction - she had been convinced Marinette wouldn't have been able to keep a secret, and yet she was hiding something big herself.

"Dude you cannot tell anyone I told you that. Man, she's going to kill me," Nino frowned, taking off his cap and running his hand through his short hair.

"How long have you known?" Adrien asked remembering his friend.

"Uh, well, er, I kinda walked in on her after the ball? I went to talk to her and Ladybug was there and it just... Sort of happened," Nino stammered. He wrung his hands together, eyes shifting as he saw Alya returning. "Please, you can't tell anyone, not Ladybug, not Mari and not Alya, especially Alya," he begged.

"Especially Alya what?" the girl asked, sliding in with a look.

"He was telling me that he has been talking to Ladybug. Apparently, he's been begging her to teach him some new moves," Adrien lied quickly and Nino's shoulders dropped slightly. "He was begging me not to spill his secrets. Sorry my friend," he added with a friendly pat on the boy's shoulder. The DJ let out a sigh but gave a small smile.

"So much for trusting you," Nino joked.

"Hey, Ladybug's the lucky charm, not me - though I do have plenty," he added with a Cheshire grin. "Speaking of, Miss Wi-Fi, what happened to my lovely lady? Did you scare her off?"

"Oh, she just ducked out towards the bathrooms, so she probably just needs a minute. I think the intensity of the routine got to her or something. She owes me a scoop though, you tell her that tom cat."

"Yes _Mew_ -am." Adrien grinned before giving a salute. The two returned to their seats, Marinette’s parents had continued the recording in their absence and Madame Bustier was still watching as well. He had some time before the results, so what was he going to do?

He could go after Ladybug; Marinette, he corrected himself. How hadn’t he been able to see that they were same girl? Marinette was always conveniently unreachable when Ladybug was with them, and Ladybug was the only one who had worked on the clothes with Marinette – confirmed by both of her identities. It actually seemed… kind of obvious when he started to think about it.

Although, if Marinette had been keeping a secret like that, how hadn’t she noticed that he and Adrien were the same? Maybe it wasn’t as obvious? Was that what everyone had meant when they called him oblivious?

They _had_ gotten close in the last few weeks, especially the night before… was that why Ladybug was looking at him differently today? Why she seemed so okay with everything that had happened between them?

Adrien felt his cheeks burn as he remembered that he had kissed Ladybug, as _himself_ , and she hadn’t pulled away from him then either. Was he the one that Marinette, Ladybug, was so conflicted over? Is that why she wasn’t able to keep her cool around him normally?

He ran his fingers through his hair, leaning against the wall. Why hadn’t she just told him the truth? This whole time Ladybug had known about him, about his heritage and his father’s plans and yet she still played as if she didn’t know. Didn’t she trust him? He wondered, the thought painful in his chest.

“Chat Noir, can we, er, have a word?” a voice cut through his thoughts and when he lifted his eyes his brain was overloaded with new information.

_Dessinatuer_ stood in front of him, looking almost… honest, but Adrien’s mind had begun to put the pieces together. This boy had stalked Marinette, had known the truth about her identity and still had the nerve to threaten him? All he had tried to do was protect Ladybug and Marinette, but this boy in front of him had done everything to keep them apart, putting them in danger so his partner could win Adrien like another trophy.

“Now’s not a good time,” he nearly growled and the red-haired boy stepped back, hands up in surrender.

“Look, I just… I just want to say congratulations.”

“What?” he asked and the masked boy flinched.

“There’s no way you guys haven’t beaten Volpina, and you and Marinette… you seem to have something, at least, from what I saw last night,” he added quickly. “Just treat her right, okay?”

“It’s not a mistake I’d make,” Adrien replied carefully, his voice rather sharp. If _Dessinatuer_ was trying to mess with him, he wouldn’t give him a chance; and if he _was_ being sincere, he should know he didn’t deserve a second chance.

The boy seemed hurt by the response but gave a small nod.

“I… yeah. She deserves to be happy and I’m sorry for what I put her through… all of you.”

“So why don’t you tell her that?”

“I think… it’s better if she has some space from me for a while. I haven’t exactly made the best choices recently,” the boy rubbed the back of his neck as the auditorium filled with applause. The final dance was over.

“What made you change your mind?” Adrien raised an eyebrow.

“Honestly… I’m not sure,” he sighed. “A combination of things, probably.”

Both boys looked up as Volpina came back into view and with a curt nod Nathaniel stepped away, joining his partner as they waited for the scores. Ladybug was nowhere to be seen.

“ _Would all four finalists please return to the floor.”_

Well, Adrien supposed he’d see her in a moment anyway. He took a deep breath, trying to recompose himself. So much happened in such a short time, but he needed to put it aside right now; it was time for him to discover his fate.

He took his position behind Volpina, who simply smirked when she saw Ladybug wasn’t with him. Adrien looked around, trying to find any hint of his scarlet lady, his friend. He couldn’t see her amongst the dancers and there were too many faces in the crowd to search through as a person with a clipboard waved for the four sets of dancers to walk out.

He floundered for a moment before resigning – there was no point in arguing with a person who already looked like they wanted to snap the clipboard in their hands. He walked towards the floor, hoping his demeanor was the same as usual and just before he stepped onto the floor, Ladybug slid up next to him, her cheeks pink but otherwise her face was as calm and emotionless as his.

He held out his arm and she took it, avoiding eye contact and rest her hand on his instead of holding it like they had earlier. They stood in one of the far corners, opposite Alya’s camera and Marinette’s parents. It suddenly made sense to Adrien why they would have come along.

“ _Ladies and Gentlemen, the four finalists._ ” The crowd applauded, a few whoops and whistles making their way through.

Adrien couldn’t help but shoot a glance at his partner. She was facing forward, her attention not on him and he took in her features, mentally comparing them to his friend. Maybe Nino was wrong?

Her eyes flickered to him and her cheeks flushed a little darker. No, there was no doubt, it _had_ to be Marinette, he thought to himself.

“Chat, stop staring,” she whispered and Adrien wondered how he had never noticed her voice. Actually, if it was true, how hadn’t she recognized him yet? Could she already have known?

“ _Thank you all for coming out and supporting our wonderful dancers. This community certainly has a large variety of talents, all equally as brilliant as the next. But now we come to the final results._ ”

He swallowed hard, forcing his eyes away from her. He really needed to find out if it was true. It wasn’t that he doubted Nino, it was just that Adrien couldn’t quite wrap his head around _why_. Why was it her? Why had felt so insecure? Why hadn’t she told him the truth earlier? Why was she somehow winning her heart as both sides of herself? The last thought that entered his mind surprised him.

Of course, he had been beating himself up over his feelings only hours ago, and yet now there was the chance that he had been falling for the same girl all along…

“ _In fourth place, couple number twelve with a score of twenty points.”_

The couple beside them stepped forward and bowed politely. A few people called out encouragement from the crowd but the applause died down rather quickly.

_“In third place, with a score of twenty-one, we have couple number thirty-one.”_

Volpina’s mouth fell open across the floor and an audible disbelieving ‘What’ was shrieked out over the polite applause. Adrien pressed his lips in a tight line to suppress his smile.

They had done it. They had beaten Volpina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo.....  
> I've had the reveal planned since the beginning of this fic two years ago. I loved the idea of them finding out at the same time and having to deal with that. It will definitely make the final fic in the series more interesting don't you think?


	59. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final results and Alya's interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reveal makes things... awkward

Marinette was surprised at the score Volpina and _Dessinatuer_ had received. It was lower than she’d expected. Maybe the lift she had heard those other dancers muttering about had resulted in a larger penalty? She wondered.

Beside her, she saw Chat press his lips tightly to stop himself from smiling.

Adrien, her mind wanted to correct her, but she tried to force it away. There was simply no way Chat Noir, her tomcat, was Adrien Agreste. They were completely different people… weren’t they?

The applause had died down now, Volpina’s face bright red as she simply refused to bow. Her partner stepped forward and bowed on his own, something different in his demeanor. She shook her head a little. She couldn’t let more boys fill her head.

“ _In second place,”_ the announcer continued after a too-long silence, _“couple twenty-seven with a total score of twenty-three.”_

Across the hall Marinette heard her parents and friends cheer loudly as the rest of the hall returned to polite applause. Chat took her hand and they moved forward a few steps, bowing gratefully before stepping back. Across the hall, she saw _Dessinatuer_ applauding while his partner crossed her arms in annoyance. His gesture made it seem like he had conceded, Marinette bit her lip but put the thought away for later rather than shaking it away again.

Beside her, Chat Noir relaxed; his posture still as expected of him, but his expression was calmer. He hadn’t let go of her hand, but his grip was loose enough that she could pull away. Was she imagining it or had he been looking at her a little differently just before?

_“And in first place, our continual reigning tango champions, couple twenty-three with their near perfect score of twenty-eight of thirty.”_

All the dancers in the crowd whooped, whistled and cheered and all the dancers on the floor except Volpina clapped politely.

“Guess we shouldn’t have expected to win against repeat champions,” Chat laughed as the crowd be game to settle down. Marinette just nodded.

The important thing was that they had beaten Volpina and Adrien was safe. Adrien, who could be the boy beside her… which meant he had always known everything. Had she betrayed his trust? How would he feel if she told him the truth about her identity, now knowing it could be the boy she had cared about the whole time?

Marinette felt her cheeks burn. She had told Adrien that she didn’t like Chat Noir in that way and she and Adrien had kissed, and she had freaked out because she had been Ladybug; and then she had been all over Chat Noir just the other night and if he really _was_ Adrien then that meant…

She could never tell him. He could never know the truth about her identity. Not if he really was Chat Noir. But if he was… why wouldn’t he tell her? He trusted her enough to tell her about his… heritage; so why hadn’t he told her about his alter ego? She knew the same could be asked of her, but she had her reasons. Marinette was a nobody and Ladybug was _somebody_.

“M’lady,” Chat whispered and she blinked, her mind clearing for a moment. He had taken her hand and led her back to the hall with the other dancers. [Music had started up again in the main room](https://youtu.be/EYo6iAQ2pqk) as people began packing up and patiently waiting for dancers to change and meet them.

“Hey, space cadet,” he smiled and Marinette felt her heart nearly stop. “You okay?”

“I, um, yeah, er, I don’t… I think I’ll just go get some air,” she stuttered, not caring that she seemed to need to that quite often today. She walked the hall and pressed open the fire escape, hoping Chat Noir wasn’t following.

She hadn’t realized the alley wasn’t empty.

“O-oh, I’m so sorry,” Marinette began, hoping she hadn’t walked out into anything. She froze as she took in the back of the girl sitting on the crate facing away from her. Her hair was in a bushy ponytail at the nape of her neck, her hair sparkling from pins and clips. Her shoulders were tense and she had a sparkling orange mask crushed in her fist.

“Just go,” the voice wavered slightly. Marinette was mildly surprised. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting after they won but encountering Volpina in an alley with no back up while she was highly emotional was not on her list of things she wanted to experience.

“Volpina,” she said simply. No other words came to her. What else could she say?

“Just go, Ladybug. You’ve done enough,” the girl scowled as she stood and turned, her fist clenching tighter around the mask, crumpling it to a point where she probably wouldn’t be able to wear it again.

“Lila?” Marinette gasped. “You… _you’re_ Volpina?”

“Who else would I be,” she sneered. “And congratulations, you got your way, you and your stupid cat won and stole my future.” She fought back a sob but it still shook her shoulders and Marinette felt a little guilty.

“Lila, I… You dance really well, if you guys had followed the rules Chat Noir and I would have been hard pressed to beat you, I mean… maybe we could start over, I can’t see why we couldn’t-”

“Oh shut up!” she snapped, slapping away Marinette’s outstretched hand. “We could never be friends. You just ripped away everything I had going for me. I don’t want anything to do with _you_.”

The girl stalked back to the door, making sure to painfully hit Marinette’s shoulder with hers as she passed.

“You better watch yourself. This isn’t over,” she added before she stormed back inside, the door swinging shut behind her.

Marinette took a moment, registering what had just happened. She had come out to clear her head of one revelation and now it was whirling with the truth about Lila. She had seemed nice enough in class, at least… to her, anyway. Marinette thought. She recalled the way Lila had goaded and also defended herself against Chloé so many times and couldn’t help but wonder just what it was that tipped her over the edge to her alter ego.

She should tell Chat Noir, she thought, but that would mean possibly telling Adrien which was the whole reason why she was out here in the first place. Alya had said that Chat Noir and Adrien were the same person – but how did she know that? When had she found out? How long had she been keeping his secret?

Not like she could talk, she had been the one keeping the big one from her friend. Had Alya figured Chat Noir out, or had he told her?

Surely he had to have told her, Marinette thought. If Alya had figured it out, there was no reason for her not to have figured Ladybug out. But why had Adrien told her?

Why Adrien? She found herself thinking as she leant against the nearest wall, not caring about the thin layer of grime and dirt that she would more than likely have to scrub off her dress later.

If it was Adrien, it meant that his father had scheduled the private lessons for him. The lessons Madame Bustier had requested Marinette help with. Part of her was glad, if she hadn’t been Ladybug and he hadn’t been Chat Noir that day, she doubted she would have been able to dance at all.

But he had never told her anything to cause anything to connect, Marinette thought biting her lip. Why wouldn’t he want to tell her, after he trusted her with his big royal secret. Did he not trust her as much as she thought?

Marinette shook her head. He probably just wanted part of his life to be free, unrestricted; but why not tell her…?

“Ladybug?”

Marinette jumped away from the wall to see her mother sticking her head out of the door.

“There you are, Chat Noir was looking for you, but I wanted to come out and make sure you were okay.” Her mother carefully shut the door so it didn’t latch and walked over to her.

“Marinette, what’s wrong, honey?”

Marinette looked at her mother, her eyes painfully prickling with the threat of tears. It was all just too much. She opened her mouth to try to explain but it broke the dam inside her and she ripped off her mask as her mother pulled her into a tight hug.

“Shh, it’s okay, dear,” Sabine soothed, gently rubbing her daughters back. “Tell you what, your father and I will drive you home, okay?”

The girl nodded into her mother’s arms. Her tears flowed but then subsided – she was overwhelmed and it all just needed to escape. She could go back home with her parents and have tea and talk and relax and just be herself for a few hours. She wouldn’t think about Alya’s words, or Lila’s revelation, or Nathaniel’s change in behavior and she certainly wouldn’t think about the boy who was waiting for her who may or may not be the same boy she had been trying to protect this whole time.

She took a deep breath, gently pulling herself from her mother and wiping under eyes, grateful for waterproof make-up. Her mother helped her put her mask back on without a word, smiling in understanding as she simply waited for her daughter to be ready.

She just had to get home, and she could forget about everything for a while, Marinette thought.

That was all she needed.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien changed while he waited for Ladybug. Carlisle’s stuff was already gone and a quick peek in Ladybug’s change room showed Renée was gone as well. Adrien locked the change room door and quickly took off his suit, trying not to think about how Marinette had somehow been able to design their clothes whilst also going to her classes, the extra lessons with Madame Bustier _and_ their midnight meetings.

Alya was right when she said that girl worked too hard, but she didn’t know the whole truth. Evidently, Marinette was better at keeping secrets than he gave her credit for; though thinking back, a lot of the little things began to click into place. The way she had tutored him in ballroom the week before, the way she had seemed to pick up on his mistakes before he made them – it was because she was _used_ to them; her dancing style, on the floor and off, her choice in clothes and food and her blue eyes and freckles that he had admired as Ladybug but never given a second thought about with Marinette… it all seemed too obvious to him.

And if he was honest, he wasn’t happy about it. How many times had they joked they wouldn’t recognize each other even if they knew one another? Whilst part of him had guessed it was true, he couldn’t believe _just_ how oblivious he had been.

He swapped back to his sneakers and hung his clothes back in their bag before unlocking the door and stepping out, seeing Sabine heading down the hall to her husband, and Ladybug’s change room door now shut.

He leant against the wall opposite her change room and waited. He couldn’t suddenly up and disappear on his lady, his partner. Besides, if there was a chance he could talk to her, to be able to confirm or deny his suspicions, he wanted to take it.

Though he supposed it now made more sense as to why her parents had shown up. Had she told them herself, or had Madame Bustier brought them? They seemed unsurprised that her daughter was going by another name and supported both of them wholeheartedly even though he was nothing more than a stranger to them. Adrien felt a small glimmer of envy at the support and warmth Marinette had from her parents. Meanwhile he got curt phone calls, cold voices and an empty home.

“Chat!” her shout of surprise brought him out of his thoughts. She was back in her red dress and boots, her jacket slung over her bag, garment bag over her shoulder.

“Hey Bugaboo, I hope you weren’t gonna leave without me?” he asked, hoping he sounded the same as he always did. She just blinked at him for a moment before giving a small shake of her head.

“N-no, I was just coming to find you, actually,” she said, something about her seemed different, guarded maybe? Or was Adrien imagining things, he wondered.

“Aw, you two got changed already?” Alya whined from down the hall. “I wanted to interview you!”

“You still can,” Adrien arched an eyebrow confused.

“Yeah but it won’t be the same,” she sighed. “Come on,” she called them over and back into the entertainment area which was mostly empty now. The spectators were gone and so it was just dancers and their families left chatting as the people who had been stressfully ordering them about earlier now began to slowly stack chairs and open the space again.

“Alright, both of you just here,” Alya gestured against the wall as she pulled her tripod over and angled it on them. Nino quickly handed them both their belongings whilst Alya set up her camera and both dancers hurriedly stuffed them into their bags.

“So, how are you feeling?” she asked with a huge grin once the light was red.

“Well, I’m really happy with us,” Ladybug said with a smile. “We came out here with no prior competition experience and we came second. It’s been fantastic.”

“Y-yeah, everyone here was so kind and accommodating and incredibly talented,” he chimed in.

“Well that’s very humble of you both,” Alya said with a nod. “You guys really stepped up your game in the last two rounds; but how did it feel when Volpina sabotaged your costume, Ladybug?”

Ladybug swallowed hard and Adrien shot Alya a pained expression.

“Really? Alya you shouldn’t be asking stuff like that,” Adrien chided but the journalist shook her head.

“Come on, everyone will want to know what went through your mind.”

“That doesn’t make it okay,” he frowned but Ladybug just shook her head gently and held him arm lightly to signal him to stop.

She waited a breath before speaking. “It was a shock, but we had been made aware of her other attempts on other dancers. Thankfully Marinette and I had made adjustments to the dress for other reasons that worked in our favour.”

“Oh, you mean the second skirt! That reveal was elegant, was that what you had been planning to do in the final?”

“No, actually, no one knew about it but me. I didn’t want to have to rely on it if we could have won with our talent.” Adrien watched her out of the corner of his eye, carefully listening to her words. There were subtle variations to her choices that he probably would never have picked up before.

“So it was just as much a surprise for you, Chat Noir?” Alya turned the camera to him and he put on his smile.

“Well, Ladybug had asked me to help her keep it tightened, so I had a feeling she had something up her sleeve, but I let her have her secrets.” He spoke lightly but even to him his words held meaning.

“And your final performance, it was very… intimate. Are you a couple yet?” Alya asked, her voice light but Adrien could sense some weight in the sentiment somewhere, even if he wasn’t sure why.

“Lady WiFi, if you keep asking, you’re going to give the kitty and the audience some ideas about us,” Ladybug shook her head with a smile on her face, but Adrien sense something else, something in _her_ tone.

“I’m just doing my job to get the truth, Ladybug. Wouldn’t want anyone to be disappointed or heartbroken,” Alya replied and Adrien fought the incredulous look that was threatening to escape.

Were these two having a second conversation? Something in their tones and turns of phrase sound like double meanings. What exactly was going on?

“Well, that would be entirely their own choice; however, for the moment, no, Chat Noir and I aren’t together. We’re both single people,” she replied, the edge of her voice slowly creeping in.

“What exactly do you mean by _for the moment_?” Alya asked, crossing her arms, camera ignored. Nino sighed and stepped in.

“Come on, Alya. These guys have had a long day. Can we please just take all this crap home so we can get ready to go out for dinner tonight?” Nino begged. A few hours ago, Adrien would have been surprised, but now that he knew what Nino knew… Nino’s behaviours had been making a little more sense over the last two weeks. He was just looking out for his friends, like he always had.

“Nino’s right, can we forego the talk of relationships please?” Adrien asked with a sigh. “Everything that happened last night was a lot for all of us involved, including Ladybug who had to find about it all through the blog,” he added, part of him hoping that it really wasn’t Marinette after all. “And today was overwhelming to say the least. Alya, you know you’re our go-to, you know we give you all the scoops we can, but come on, you can’t force us to tell you things we don’t know.”

Alya and Ladybug shot him a surprised look, and he realized, he was acting out of character for Chat Noir. He had been pining for Ladybug since day one, flirting and trying to charm her; but after everything today, and the lack of sleep from the night before that he was starting to feel at the base of his skull, was making him irritable. Too much had happened, he needed to go home and think.

“O-okay,” Alya nodded after a moment. “I-I’m sorry. I got a little… out of hand, I guess,” she fixed her glasses. “Just one more question for you guys, and we will be done,” she said, repositioning the camera on them. “What’s next for you guys? Will you be competing again? Are you going to audition for the new dancing competition tv show?”

“Right now, we don’t know,” Adrien said with a stage smile. “The future is a mystery to us both, but once we know, I’m sure we’ll get it out to everyone.”

“Y-yeah. We might take a few days to recover, finish up our studies for Christmas break and stuff and see where we’re at after that. Once we know, you’ll know,” Ladybug added.

Adrien wondered what they were going to do. If she really was Marinette and she knew about his father’s plans, she had to know in a few months they wouldn’t be able to dance together – she should know that anyway, he thought uncomfortably, remembering that he had mentioned his move as Chat Noir as well.

There had been so many points to draw connections for both for them. How hadn’t they seen it before now? He wondered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i realised i messed up chapter counts in my document, and so it's only 59 chapters which will probably annoy me to no end, but I'll get over it I guess.  
> ANYWAY  
> Two Chapters left!   
> A big thank you again for all the support you guys have given me over the last 2 years. it really means a lot.


	60. Mother-Daughter Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette talks through everything over a cup of tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Marinette's final chapter!

Marinette watched as Chat Noir climbed into the passenger seat of a black car and whilst she had never noticed before, the hulking figure of a driver did seem a little familiar.

Part of her wanted to talk to Alya, to find out how she found out about Chat Noir, to try and begin to put the pieces together; part of her wanted to go see Adrien and try to learn more about it all… and part of her was quite content to let her parents gently usher her into their car to take her home.

She sat in the back with her head against the window, taking off her mask a few streets after they had left the competition. She could feel the weight of the day and her night before weighing on her as her eyes fell shut; but her mind refused to go quietly.

Nino knew about her, and Alya had known about Chat… what a dumb twist of fate, she thought. Of course, telling Alya now seemed a bit… inconvenient. Especially while she just believed she was protecting her best friend's heart. Nino didn’t know, which meant Alya and Nino were keeping secrets from each other – something Marinette would feel bad about later when she had fully taken it all in.

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she knew deep down it really was Adrien she had been getting closer to over the last few weeks. She had fallen for him, and when she thought she was falling for someone else, it turned out to be the same boy.

Fate had thrown Adrien and her together on that street curb when Alya’s efforts had proven fruitless and as if to make up for lost time, it kept pushing and pulling them together whenever the opportunity arose.

But fate was also going to tear them apart in a few months, Marinette thought grimly. Or more specifically Adrien’s father would tear them apart. The same man she was applying to work for. Chat Noir’s words the day before, asking her why she didn’t want to proceed and encouraging her, reassuring her that Adrien would have her back... he knew for certain, he wasn’t just placating her. But could she really work for a man who had such a cold and nearly cruel method of… parenting?

Marinette pulled her head from the window as they pulled up to her building and parked. Adrien seemed adamant about her doing this, following her dreams, and he was right. Just because she wanted to work with his father didn’t mean she agreed with him and his personal choices. And just because she applied didn’t mean she’d get it.

At least she made one decision, she thought glumly as she pulled her bags from the car, her father taking them from her almost immediately. Sabine took her keys from her daughter and put her other arm around her shoulders as they made their way into the lobby and up the stairs. When they were about half way, they stopped on a landing to let someone back down.

“Why hello Nathaniel,” Marinette’s parents smiled kindly at the person and Marinette’s head snapped up.

What was he doing?

“Um, _Maman, Papa_ , why don’t you guys go upstairs? I’ll meet you there in a minute,” she said, waving them ahead of her, keeping an eye on him in case he had planted anything behind her door. He had no reason to hurt her parents, they had been nothing but kind to him even after the break up.

“I’m going, I’m going,” he said as soon as they were out of earshot.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she hissed. “I told you not to come around anymore. What part of one video won’t fix anything didn’t you get?” she asked, pulling his hood down so she could see his face.

His hair was still slicked back but he was in his comfortable clothes, a red shirt and brown hoodie with jeans. His eyes were dark, but not from make-up and his lip piercing was swollen and bleeding. Marinette steeled herself, trying not to feel pity for him.

“I just came to drop a letter, that’s all.”

“You really think I’m going to believe you? My parents are going up there and if it’s another threatening note, I swear to god-”

“It’s not. It’s… It’s an apology.”

“A what?” Marinette blinked in surprise.

“I wanted to apologise to you, but I didn’t want you to have to see me, because you told me you didn’t want to. I was hoping to be quick enough, but I didn’t realise…” his eyes trailed up the stairs where her parents had disappeared.

“Why?”

“Because seeing you last night… I don’t know. I guess I realized I’d rather be your friend and put our old relationship and break up behind us than be the creepy guy at the club who followed you home.”

“Nothing you can say, or write, will fix these last two weeks. No amount of videos posted, nothing.”

“I… I know,” he sighed. “She was furious, y’know? When she found out I had to actually ask Max, rather than use computer software to hack into the blog. She was also convinced I threw the finals,” he added with a shrug.

“Did you?” she couldn’t help herself asking and he shook his head.

“It was her routine. She didn’t read the rules properly and she wanted lifts in her routine. If you and Chat Noir hadn’t had that one lift, you probably would have scored higher.”

“We didn’t have a lift,” Marinette blinked.

“You had both of your feet off the floor for a moment and that counts to the judges.”

“You really read the rules, huh?” she couldn’t help the small impressed smile tugging at her lips.

“What can I say, it’s actually a pretty cool sport. I might try it again sometime if I have a better partner,” Nathaniel smiled as he looked down at his feet, tapping them against the carpet for a moment.

“Look, I know not now or anything, but someday soon, it’d be nice to y’know, reconnect. Start at square one?” she could see he was prepared for a no, but there was a small spark of hope in his eyes. It seemed he was listening to her, taking her instruction.

“Maybe,” she said slowly. “It’s not a yes, but it’s not a no. I’ve got… I’ve got a lot on my plate right now.”

“I’ll take a maybe,” he gave a small half smile. “But right now, I should go. Gotta take care of this,” he gestured to his face and the tear around his lip piercing; when she looked at his quizzically he shrugged. “She slapped me. I mean I deserved it, but you probably should have had the honors.”

He held his face for a moment, as if expecting her to follow through but she just shook her head, her heart softening a little.

“Some other time then,” he said with a small wave before continuing down the stairs. “Congrats on the win,” he added as he disappeared leaving Marinette on the stairs.

She felt… lighter. Maybe things would work themselves out, she wondered before forcing her legs to work and make her way up the stairs. She would never be able to forget what happened, but maybe… maybe one day they could talk again, maybe even get coffee; not be friends exactly, but… acquaintances.

It was a nice thought, she gave a small smile as she reached her front door. She stepped inside and saw her mother making tea and her father picking up his keys to head back out for a bit, promising to be back. On her little table by the door were her keys and a white envelope with her name in red pen, the little flourish of the ‘t’s in her name telling of who it was from.

She put it back down and went to help her mother but was shooed out.

“I think it’s time you fill me in on _everything_ that was going on before today,” her mother said simply. Her tone was gentle and warm like always but there was the subtle edge Marinette had learned from. It meant it was time to be truthful.

Marinette let Tikki out of her cage, giving her a raisin biscuit and letting her swoop to her perch before sitting on the couch. She took a deep breath, pulling her knees to her chest on one side of the couch.

“Where do you want me to start?” she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

“At the beginning is always a good place, I find,” her mother replied, filling the teapot with boiling water and setting it on a tray before carrying it over to her. Marinette watched as her mother gracefully poured the tea, adding a little bit of sugar for Marinette.

“Well, you already know about the ball, and how Alya’s blog had been getting Ladybug and Chat Noir a lot of attention,” Marinette began slowly, reaching out for her tea with an appreciative nod when her mother passed it to her.

“Yes, we discussed that when you came to the bakery last week, worried about if Ladybug was someone you wanted to be,” her mother nodded, sitting beside her, one leg tucked under the other.

“Well,” Marinette took a deep breath. “Things escalated really quickly after that. I mean, I’m sure you saw the interviews.”

“Nope,” Sabine said brightly, taking a sip. Marinette stared. “Your father and I figured if something was bothering you, you knew you could come to us. And whilst you know we love and support Alya, we didn’t want to find things out through the internet. You know how your father is,” she added with a warm smile and Marinette nodded dazed.

Her parents really were something. She had assumed they’d be eagerly following the blog, taking all the news they could through the platform while Marinette was out living the life advertised; and yet, they didn’t. They waited for _her_ to tell them, and when she didn’t, Madame Bustier stepped in and invited them to the performance.

“I can’t believe Madame Bustier invited you to the competition,” Marinette sighed.

“Well, Caline knows we’ve always supported you, and your father would have been devastated if he had missed it.”

“And you?”

“Marinette, honey, I know you have your reasons for keeping this part of your life a secret.”

“But you still would have been upset,” Marinette said and her mother nodded.

There was no explanation needed, their family had always been close and she had gotten older and dealt with heartbreak and other typically women’s issues, her mother had stepped forward and taken their relationship that step further. Her mother was nothing if not understanding, but she was honest when she had to be.

“Well, it started with comments,” Marinette sighed, beginning to launch into her recount of the last two weeks. She talked about the comments and the strange videos submitted to the Ladyblog anonymously; and how she and Chat Noir had begun their midnight meetings to work on their skills.

She explained how Volpina had recruited Nathaniel, and how the two of them had left notes telling her, Marinette, to stay out of it but how she, Ladybug, was already involved. They were the reason they went to competition, she told her mother.

“Why did this Volpina person have such an issue with you?”

Marinette took a moment, focusing on sipping her tea. She had to tell her mother the truth, lying was out of the question, but how could she explain the complex relationship she and Adrien had developed, now knowing he could be Chat Noir.

“I don’t know how to put it, exactly. I… I learnt some things today and it really puts thing into perspective a little bit.”

“Just tell me how it happened, we will get to today eventually.”

Marinette took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders slowly. “Volpina wanted, well, still wants, to be in a relationship with Adrien. At least, I think so. They told me to stay away from Ladybug and Chat Noir because _Dessinatuer_ asked her to, and she told Ladybug more or less what she wanted to her face one night at Nino’s club.”

Sabine just nodded, waiting for her daughter to continue.

“Adrien and Ladybug… are close. Very close, actually,” her cheeks flushing as she remembered their kiss in his apartment.

“And she wanted Ladybug out of the way,” her mother finished, pouring herself another cup of tea. “But you and Adrien are friends anyway, so you’d be in her firing line even if you weren’t Ladybug. I think I see… but why?”

“I wish I knew, _maman_. I’d guess it was for his title but… it’s all rumours, yknow?” she said, hoping she sounded nonchalant. That was a secret she couldn’t tell. “Plus, she seems like the type who is pretty wealthy, so it’s not for money.”

“It might just be for his name. Some girls will do anything for that.”

“I guess,” Marinette sighed as she finished her tea, thinking that if Chat Noir was Adrien, then Volpina probably had a whole other battle she was about to face. She poured herself a fresh cup and continued explaining the disaster of her life from the last two weeks. Though now it was almost as if the funnel was gone, so she told her mother everything. The stalking, the videos and hacks on Alya’s blogs, Nino helping her cover for some of her behavior, her nights at the club as Ladybug with Adrien or as herself with Chat Noir.

Her mother didn’t interrupt her once, nodding and asking a question if she paused for too long or lost her train of thought, but otherwise she listened intently. Marinette tried to gloss over the parts where she and Adrien had bonded while she was Ladybug, but her mother asked questions about how it made her feel and asking how he had reacted; trying to get as much of the story as she could.

By the time she got to telling her mother about the night before with Chat, she just told her everything. Everything that passed between, the way he had kissed her and been a little awkward afterwards, how he had taken her mind off of _Dessinatuer_ hiding in the corner and how when they had come back to her place they talked before going to bed. She considered omitting the fact Chat had slept in her bed, but by this point she couldn’t stop herself. She found herself talking fondly of how warm he was and how if things had been different, she really would like to go out with him.

“You say that like you’ve changed your mind,” her mother said delicately, getting up make a fresh pot of tea.

“I… well…”

“If you’re worried he won’t like you for you, you already know the answer to that. He’s already shown you that he cares for Ladybug and Marinette.”

“Yeah, but he thinks we’re two different people,” she sighed, getting up and stretching her legs. “I just… I couldn’t imagine he’d be too happy finding out I lied to him all this time.”

Marinette leant against the wall. Adrien had trusted her with his secrets but she had done nothing but keep quiet about hers. Their partnership was supposed to be a two-way street and yet she wasn’t being fair on him.

“You found out who he is, didn’t you?” her mother asked, watching her for a moment and Marinette jumped guiltily.

“N-no, I mean, I didn’t mean to. I…” she sighed. “I’ll get to that part,” she said before she headed down to the bathroom, the cups of tea and water finally catching up to her.

 

Sabine leant against the counter while her daughter was gone. She knew Marinette had no reason to lie to her, even if she did she would never follow through with it. She had a sneaking suspicion she knew who Marinette’s partner was and that was what was making her daughter nervous, but Sabine wouldn’t say anything. Marinette was her own person and she and her husband and had done everything they could to raise her to be strong enough to face her troubles.

The chance to be Ladybug had given Marinette a sense of purpose and confidence, but it also seemed to have taught her to be more cautious. Sabine was just thankful that she hadn’t gotten hurt. She looked at the clock. Tom would be finishing up with the cake delivery and heading back soon; just enough time for Marinette to finish her story and hopefully relax a little.

The girl came back out as her mother finished making the fresh pot and they took their positions on the couch once again. Sabine watched as Marinette prepared herself before continuing. She explained what had happened with Alya and the blog that morning, adding in that she had her suspicions and later found out that it was indeed Nathaniel; and then launched into the behind the scenes at the dance.

“It was weird. I though I’d be able to keep the wall between Ladybug and Marinette but when I saw Chat this morning at the dance I just… blanked. It was like I was Marinette wearing a mask, not Ladybug; but when _Dessinatuer_ pulled me aside I was back to myself. It was, unfortunately, easier to deal with him today. Since I forced myself to cut ties with him, it was easier to think of him as _Dessinatuer_ and not Nathaniel.”

“But you’re using his name again,” Sabine noted, pointing out that she had referred to him as _Dessinatuer_ for most of their discussion. “What happened in the stairwell?”

“He… apologized, I think. That’s what the letter is,” she said, looking back to the table by her front door. “He seemed… himself. Not the weird version of himself he has been.”

“So what’s going to happen between you two now?”

“I don’t know,” Marinette sighed, looking at her tea before putting it on her coffee table. “We aren’t going to be able to forget about this, at least, I can’t. He said he’s going to take some time to sort himself out. I don’t know.”

“And Volpina?”

“Well, after the finals I went out into the alley and she was there. I didn’t know, I wasn’t paying attention to her, I was freaking out about what Alya had told me.” Sabine mentally put that aside to ask about after.

“But she had her mask off and I recognized her from our dance classes. She was paired with Adrien in the dance classes and she had asked him out to lunch once or twice. I guess she just likes him? Anyway, I told her we could try again, maybe even be friends, but she didn’t want to. She told me it wasn’t over either.” Marinette wrapped her arms around herself as she pulled her knees to her chest.

“So you and Chat Noir have a lot to deal with now, huh?”

“Well yeah. And now I also have to deal with that fact that Alya told me that Chat Noir is Adrien! Now I can’t tell him the truth, no way! He’ll hate me, he’ll think I’ve been leading him on. And he’s told me secrets, private stuff no one else knows and yet I kept being Ladybug from him. He’s going to hate me,” Marinette buried her head in her hands and Sabine nodded, her suspicions confirmed.

“You never know, he might be okay with it. After all, he’s been keeping secrets too,” Sabine reached out and gently rubbed her daughter’s arm. “But you really should talk with him about this. If you don't, it’s only going to eat you up inside.”

Marinette shook her head. “I can’t. He’s leaving tomorrow for like a week. Family trip,” she mumbled into her arms before leaning towards her mother’s embrace. Sabine just put her arms around her daughter, careful not to spill her tea. The two sat in near silence for a while, Sabine humming something and Tikki nibbling on a biscuit in the corner on her stand.

“You know, as much as I love being Ladybug… it’s an awful lot of work being two people,” Marinette muttered and Sabine nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Adrien's final chapter tomorrow!  
> Thanks again for the support you guys!


	61. The Final Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has an unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

Adrien could feel Marinette’s eyes on him as he climbed into the car after saying goodbye. He had an uncomfortable knot in his gut as he sat in the passenger seat, pulling his mask off after a few blocks.

“Did you not beat Volpina?” Gideon asked after Adrien sighed for the fourth time in the short drive.

“Huh? No, we beat her. It should be over, at least, for now,” he looked out the window, breath fogging the glass. “Hey, Gideon? Do you ever think you know someone and then you just… don’t?”

“What’s this about?” Gideon asked carefully. He didn’t take his eyes off the road, but he didn’t have to, to know that his ward was about to explode.

“Marinette!” he all but shouted and if he hadn’t been prepared, Gideon was sure he would have swerved violently. “She’s Ladybug, can you believe it?!”

When Gideon didn’t reply, he heard Adrien take a breath.

“Wait a minute, you already knew!” he accused. “You took her home that night!”

“Actually, I knew it was her the moment she got in the car,” the man replied and winced as Adrien shrieked.

“What!?”

“Please Adrien, I have to make sure we get back to your apartment safely,” he pleaded as his ears rang.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Should I have told her you were Chat Noir?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Then surely you can see that I was not at liberty to share anyone’s secrets. Besides, the point of me taking her home was to keep her identity secret and keep her safe.”

“I… I guess,” Adrien rapidly deflated. Of course, he had all but insisted the Gideon drive her home for her protection. It would only make sense he had known. “How did you know so quickly? I’ve been with her for weeks and had no idea!”

“It was obvious,” Gideon replied shortly and Adrien felt like he was going to blow up again.

“What the heck do you mean it was obvious!? I’ve been hanging out with her, both sides of her, for weeks! Her best friend doesn’t even know!”

“Adrien.”

“No seriously! What the heck, everyone talks about me being oblivious and yet-”

“Adrien.”

“What?”

Gideon nodded to the curb as they pulled up to the apartment. On the stairs was a girl in an orange coat and jeans with brown hair in a ponytail. She was hunched over, crying?

What should he do? Should he put his mask back on, or just go out without it and wonder if Volpina will notice?

“There is a jacket of yours in the back, if you put it on and remove the ears you should be able to get away with it,” Gideon jerked his thumb back.

Adrien nodded, pulling off his bomber jacket and reaching back before pulling on his hoodie. He ran his hands through his hair, breaking up the shapes he had so carefully put in that morning and pulled out his clips. He looked at Gideon who gave him a nod of approval before climbing out, resolving to be back down to pick up his stuff later.

He shut the car door and made his way casually up to his lobby, not wanting to actively engage with her in case she lashed out. He didn’t need to worry about it, as she looked up as he approached.

“A-Adrien,” the girl who looked up surprised him. Her eyes were puffy and a little pink but there was no running make up, or mask.

“L-Lila?”

“Can we talk? I rang to see you but there was no answer.”

“So you decided to wait?” Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Uh, okay. Come up I guess,” he said carefully, pulling his keys form his pocket and opening the door for her.

“Th-thanks.” She sniffed. She had been crying, just not when he had arrived, he thought as they got in the elevator.

“Er, is everything okay?”

“Not really. Ladybug and I… had a falling out,” she sniffed again, looking away from him. Adrien hoped the noise he gave sounded authentic.

He knew Marinette wasn’t fond of Lila, despite them being nothing but friendly to each other’s faces. The way Marinette had reacted to her made more sense now. Lila was out there taking credit for Ladybug when Marinette barely even knew her. Besides, Marinette had been nothing but busy there was no way she could have had the time to have a falling out unless…

Adrien looked at the girl who he had mistaken for Volpina moment before. She had unzipped her puffy orange coat – an Agreste item with a fur collar – and sitting around her neck was the foxtail necklace.

He felt strange for a moment, his stomach dropping – maybe from the elevator coming to a halt as well as his realization. Maybe their identities weren’t so hard to figure out if you knew what to look for, he pondered as they stepped out of the elevator.

He led her to his door, a little reluctant to open up now he knew who his guest was, but put on a smile and dealt with it, apologizing for the mess. She walked in and began to remove her coat, not even trying to act like she hadn’t been there before like Ladybug had.

Adrien took it from her and asked if she wanted a coffee. She nodded and followed him to the kitchen where he began to prepare them.

“I’m surprised you don’t have assistants,” Lila said, sitting at one of the bar stools at the island.

“I don’t like them,” he explained. “I like doing things myself.”

“I can appreciate that. I mean you know what they say, if you want something done right,” she trailed off, running her fingers through her ponytail.

Adrien’s eyes widened, glad his back was to her as he prepared their drinks. She wasn’t being subtle, was she? Had she been like that before and he just hadn’t noticed? He wondered.

“So, you had a falling out with Ladybug, huh? What happened?” Adrien asked, passing her her drink and leaning against the counter as he drank his own.

“O-oh, well it turned out she and I were both interested in the same guy and instead of discussing it like civilized people she threatened me, told me to stay away from him.” Adrien shook his head a little, hoping he didn’t look as disbelieving as he felt.

“That doesn’t sound like Ladybug.”

“Yeah well, I guess she just puts on a front for everyone as Ladybug, yknow? I mean she was nothing but kind to me before this, I’m incredibly shocked as well, but I guess all the pressure from the competition must have fried her or something.”

“That’s strange, she seemed fine the other night when she was here,” he added, gauging her reaction. Lila paled as she realized his insinuation.

“She was here?”

“Yeah, we were talking, playing games. She seemed nothing if not calm and rational about everything.” He watched as she clenched her cup tighter and Adrien braced himself for another broken mug.

“That sneaky little…” she muttered before regaining her composure. “No matter. I think she was putting on a front for you, she had to have been. I mean have you seen the Ladyblog? Volpina and her partner were really stressing her out. And after that video with Chat Noir and Marinette; I never thought Marinette would do that!”

Adrien hoped the heat in his face wasn’t obvious as he remembered that the video her partner had posted contained him and Marinette – who was also Ladybug – grinding and dancing very intimately. He hadn’t thought about what happened in _that_ way.

“Err, they all seemed okay today. Didn’t you see the livestream of the competition on the Ladyblog?” he added hurriedly. “They seemed as strong as ever. They even nearly won.”

“The lost by more than five points! That hardly counts as a win,” Lila scowled and Adrien raised an eyebrow. “At least, that’s what I heard,” she added hurriedly, taking a burning sip of coffee. It had no sugar, just the milk and espresso and Adrien wondered if that was because it matched her bitter personality. He scolded himself immediately but not after having a small internal chuckle at himself.

“Yeah but Volpina and her partner came third, so they did what they set out to do.”

“Yeah, I bet you’re real pleased about that,” her voice bitter.

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked, knowing full well the reason why Chat and Ladybug were originally dragged into competition was never made public.

“W-well they’re your friends, right? I’m sure you’re happy for them,” Lila took another sip, now practically gulping down the hot liquid.

Adrien considered calling her on her lies, he wondered if Marinette knew that Lila was Volpina. No, surely, she would have told him, or at least Alya – and Adrien trust that Alya would at least tell him that much.

Although if he called her on her lies, he’d have to explain how he knew them… right? He could ignore that part, after all he would have the upper hand. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, reading the message from Gideon.

**Chloé’s driver just pulled up. I would advise sending your company home.**

Adrien put his phone back in his pocket and ran his fingers through his hair. Couldn’t he get a moment of peace to digest everything that happened today? Was that too much to ask?

“Well, I’ve got company that just arrived, so I think you should go,” he said carefully, setting down his coffee. He watched the mug in Lila’s hands as she put it down.

“Should I? Who is it?”

“It’s Chloé,” he explained, eyes on the cup to make sure it didn’t end all over the floor.

“Why is she here?”

“I don’t know,” Adrien sighed. “Probably to discuss tomorrows plans.”

“What? What plans?” The mug was still in her tight grasp.

“We’ve got travel plans, a family thing,” Adrien waved dismissively, reaching out to take the mug from her. He had to pry it a little but got it free of her fingers.

“Travel plans? Where are you going?”

“Just away, kind of like a work holiday thing, I guess,” he shrugged as he put the mug in the sink before finishing his own drink.

“You said it was a family thing?”

“I work for my dad,” Adrien explained as he led her back into the living room, taking her coat from the closet and offering it to her. She took it from him but made no move to put it on.

“How long will you be gone for?”

“I dunno, like a week?”

“With _her_? You’ll kill yourself,” she added, trying to be funny but her demeanour took it all away. She had gone from seemingly open and friendly to closed off and fuming. It was strange, Adrien thought. Chloé could switch the same, but her rage was cold and unforgiving where Lila’s seemed to be fire and fury.

“You’re welcome to go in my place,” he said dryly.

“A week with her? I’ll kill _my_ self.”

“Well, then we’re back to moot point. I have to leave tomorrow and she’s here to discuss travel plans.”

“It’s a bit late for travel plans if you leave tomorrow,” Lila narrowed her eyes, finally pulling on her jacket.

“Well, I only found out this morning but that’s just how my father is. It was nice to see you Lila,” he said, moving to open the door.

“Maybe we could do it again when you get back?” the girl asked as he opened the door.

“What is _she_ doing here?”

“Oh Chloé how great to see you,” Adrien said quickly. “Well Lila, I’ll see you around,” he said, pressing his hand to her back so she would leave. “Chloé won’t you come in,” he asked.

Both girls ignored the robotic tone to his voice, sizing each other up. Chloe had a similar jacket on, but it was yellow and cropped at the waist and she sneered down her nose at the other girl, despite being nearly the same height in heels.

Lila put on a smile and blinked sweetly in a manner that Adrien recognized from earlier.

“Why hello Chloé, so good to see you.”

“What are you doing here?” Chloe repeated, her voice surprisingly level.

“I was here to talk to Adrien about some things.”

“Yeah well, keep your stupid lying hands off him, he’s mine.”

“Yours?” Lila raised her eyebrows, looking from him to her and back again.

“Well yeah, he’s my fiancé,” Chloé said proudly, stepping close to him and putting her arm through his.

“You’re what?” Lila’s jaw dropped and her composure slipped, eyes blazing.

“It’s not official,” Adrien began but the girl on his arm cut him off.

“But it was arranged by our parents. When we move after his birthday we’re going to get married and live in a-”

“In a new place, yeah,” Adrien spoke over her, shooting her a glare. She wasn’t supposed to be blabbing about it.

“I see…” Lila said, narrowing her eyes at both of them. “I can’t say I’m not a little surprised.”

“Nothing’s official until after my birthday,” Adrien explained, unsure why he was pushing the point so hard with a girl who was willing to destroy the lives of others to get to him. Although… he was currently engaged to a girl like that, so who was he kidding. He was trapped regardless.

“Well, things can change,” Lila said, her face calming and a bright smile on her face. “Have fun on your trip Adrien! I look forward to seeing you when you get back!” She waved as she walked to the elevator and Adrien pulled Chloé inside, shaking her off his arm.

“What the hell, Chloé,” he asked after shutting the door, finally pulling his hoodie off and fiddling with the temperature on the heating. The girl looked at him quizzically for a moment before shaking her head a little.

“You’re one to talk. What the hell was she doing here?”

“She’s a _friend_ , she’s allowed to be here,” Adrien argued, though unsure why he was volleying for Lila.

“Well, _I’m_ your fiancée, not her; so you shouldn’t be having other girls here!”

Adrien knew he’d regret his next words before they were even out of his mouth and yet they came out anyway.

“And what about Ladybug? She was here the other night too; are you going to go yell at her too?”

“W-well, no, I mean-”

“I’m allowed to have friends, Chloé or do you still not get that?” he sighed, walking over to his couch and flopping onto it, wincing as his back hit the wood frame beneath the leather. He missed Marinette’s couch.

“Look, it’s not that you can’t have friends. I let you hang out with Nino, don’t I?”

“You _let_ me?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as she walked over to sit next to him.

“You know what I mean. I just don’t understand why her. It’s like you’d rather see anyone but me,” she added quietly, crossing her arms and looking away from him.

Adrien felt a little bit of guilt drip over his heart. They _were_ childhood friends, even after everything.

“It’s not that,” he lied and she let out a huff of breath. “Okay, it is a little, but it’s not like that. You know how I feel about your… change. I know it happened after your mother… got sick; but when my mother disappeared, I became kind and you just hardened yourself to the world. I just want a life, I want to find a person that _I_ choose to be with, and I want to build a life with them that _I_ want.”

“Adrien, haven’t you learnt by now that the world doesn’t care what we want?” she asked, her voice a little sharp but most of the edge was gone. “This is a chance for us to at least be comfortable, why don’t you see that?”

“Chloé, I don’t know how many more times I can tell you, I _do_ see that. I just… don’t want it. Being a prince is so much work and it’ll take it’s toll on you too. I’m sure you won’t be able to spend all day wearing dresses and ordering people around. I want my own life,” he sighed.

“Well, this is going to be our life, we don’t really get much of a say. Our fathers already decided; we just have to make the most of it,” she reached for his hand but he pulled away, sitting up and sighing.

“That doesn’t mean I want to.”

“Adrien,” she began.

“Look, I’m sorry, but I just don’t.”

“Okay but there isn’t an alternative. You already told your father you’d do it!” she cried, standing up. “You think I don’t know that you agreed to grin and bear it to help out Marinette?”

Adrien was frozen, eyes wide, his jaw hanging a little.

“Why do you think I’m so oblivious to what’s going on? She knows, you _told_ her, and I told her that she and Lila needed to back off. This is the best possible outcome for us, don’t you see that?” she asked him and Adrien couldn’t answer, he remember Marinette saying that Chloé had spoken to her but never specifying what was said.

“Adrien I just wish you’d take a minute and look at this rationally, instead of being so selfish!” she added, pressing her hands against her face for a moment as she took a breath.

“Selfish?” he managed to get out.

“Yes! If you don’t go through with this, you aren’t just screwing your father over, you’re going to screw up the lives of all those people in Asluicia.”

“Chloé you don’t even know-”

“Of course I don’t know, because _I_ don’t know anything,” her voice wavered. “All I wanted to do was come and talk about the trip and find out our schedule, instead you’re once again telling me how horrible it is to have a future with me around.”

Adrien could see tears in her eyes and the guilt dripping over his chest changed into a giant splash from a bucket. She was right, in her own way. She didn’t know much about specifics or the economy, or the important social issues and structures – why would she, she’s always been at the top of the food chain – but she knew about him and she knew about her. The girl he had grown up with was still there, even if she had been hardened and crusted in salt and ice to protect her from the world.

“Chloé…”

“Forget it, I’m going home. I’ll meet you at the airport,” she said, voice cold again, the emotions removed her face save for a tear that escaped as she took in a deep breath and left.

Adrien couldn’t move, he felt guilty and empty and cold despite the heating. Plagg came out after a moment, meowing and demanding some food and when Adrien didn’t respond right away the cat jumped up beside him, nudging his arm with his head until he did.

“Okay, okay.”

Adrien got up and filled the cat bowl, setting it down and putting the mugs from earlier in the dishwasher before closing it, resolving to turn it on before he left tomorrow. He then walked to his room, his head surprisingly empty for the moment. He saw the open suitcase at the base of his closet, it was half packed. Gideon had been busy while Adrien was at the competition, he thought as he flopped onto his bed.

As if breaking the spell, his mind was flooded with the days events again, Marinette at the forefront of his mind. He needed to talk to her, though as Marinette or Ladybug he didn’t know; but he did know he needed to be Adrien, and not Chat Noir this time. He pulled out his phone, seeing a message from the girl occupying his thoughts.

**[Marinette:] Hey, can we meet up tomorrow?**

He wondered how he should respond. She knew he was leaving tomorrow, though as far as they both officially knew, Chat Noir had told Ladybug that Adrien was leaving. He took a deep breath.

**I have to be at the airport tomorrow afternoon. Family trip.**

He stared at the screen, watching the dots appear and then disappear, then appear and disappear again. It seemed she was just as uncertain as he was, though why he didn’t know.

**[Marinette:] It’s okay. It can wait. Have a good time.**

**[Marinette:] At least try to. We can catch up when you get back.**

He frowned but typed an affirmative reply.

**Can’t wait.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please check out my final notes!


	62. Afterword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil something from me to you

Author’s Note:

 

Hey everyone, thanks so much for the support.

I think this has been a long time coming and I know you’re probably like WHAT WHY THIS CANT BE HOW IT ENDS right now lol

But I promise there will be a third and final installment to the Dancing with Desire series.

Just right now I have a bunch of scenes but no actual storyline right now. As you can see I’ve set a lot of stuff up and your comments have been giving me ideas and helping inspire me.

Shoutout to AmyNChan, EnberLight and Noratheodora who are some of the longest running commenters that I can remember. If you’ve left comments I never replied to, I’m so sorry u.u I did read them all, I swear just sometimes I can’t reply right away and they get lost in my emails and Ao3 notifications.

Special thanks to Enber for their advice on some chapters when I was unsure of myself and Foxylilmpwife for giving the suggestion that Volpina should be set loose on Chloé.

I’m going to be taking a break from uploading and probably writing fanfic all together while I try and get my life sorted out. Not working has been taking a toll and trying to support myself on government benefits is really hard atm. So I’m going to be trying to get a job and sort my stuff out before focusing back on writing.

I’m also going to finish posting this to tumblr – I got lazy for the longest time, it’s a lot of work to keep it up to date aha

But do go follow me on thatwriterchickrachel.tumblr.com because I’ll be aiming to post regular updates on my plans for the final fic. Do keep an eye out around November because that’s when NaNoWriMo hits and it’s more than likely when I’ll be working on the next installment – maybe even posting it? Depending on how I’m going at that point.

The final fic will be titled  **Declarations at Dawn** and I'm really excited to write it.

And just a friendly reminder that a) I do not ballroom dance AT ALL, this is all stuff I researched and write from that and b) I’ve taken a TON of creative liberties in regards to the competition and like the whole royalty thing, especially Asluicia – the island Guernsey is self-governing and is made of 10 Parishes and Asluicia is a fake kingdom I made up for the story [which was pointed out to me by lilmouse1988 in the first fic, Accident of the Evening – so thanks]  
So yes, I am aware my ballroom knowledge is lacking and the competition is probably grossly misrepresented but for fic purposes and for my own sanity, I just changed things. Sorry if that upsets you, but I’m doing my best.

Also subscribe to my Ao3 so If I do post something, you’ll be notified (I really hope they fixed that feature) I do have other fic ideas so maybe one of them will come to fruition at some point.

ANYWAY  
thank you so much for all your support. Each comment, each read, each kudos really is what’s kept me going. Don’t get me wrong, I love writing, but knowing you guys are reading it and enjoying it is what I live for and what continues to inspire me to do this. So thank you.


End file.
